365 Days of Shikatema
by Bhutea
Summary: A list of 365 words that I plan into turning into daily oneshots that connect to each other. Everyday for a year a new story. (Hopefully) (Completed)
1. Day 1

•GAME•*

Shikamaru clearly remembered the day his Sensei knocked on his door at seven in the morning and practically dragged him out the house. Even the silent pleas to his parents didn't get him out the so-called punishment that was waiting for him on his back porch.

As he walked out the door, he noticed a game that was patiently waiting for him. He known it to be Shogi, A game that required logic and strategy. To him the game was simple, after reading a book Asuma gave him, he became a master. But even a master couldn't find a way to beat the Shogi board he met a few months later. She was known as Temari.

If he knew how fucking tough this board would be, he would've given up from that start. But he was always was grateful that he didn't. This still doesn't change the fact that it was impossible to win this game.

By time they were actually dating, he had already surrendered a ton of pieces from her saving him twice, her slapping him on multiple occasions and the ass beatings with her tessen that came every once in a while.

He also took some of hers. He saved her once. Well he has one of her pieces but that doesn't mean she easily gain his players. What it does mean that sometimes there is a long pause in the game. The long pauses mean a decision has to be made which only two results can come from it.

Either Temari gets pissed or She gets really mad and turn his life into a living hell.

One day he was sitting in the living room with his three year old son, watching cartoons. And all of a sudden, things turned for the worst.

"Daddy can I have ice cream?"

Now he could follow Temari's rules and say no because it's before dinner or say yes. He quickly came to the realization of who was more powerful.

"Not right now, after dinner"

"Please daddy"

To Shikamaru this was unfair. The world gave him a Shogi board within a Shogi board. How he dealt with Shikadai would result in how Temari dealt with him. But the kid was making it hard. He had the same exact eyes as Temari and even when a single tear would build up, in his mind, he failed. Plus the cuteness of his voice and the pout that resembled his own, the word 'NO' couldn't come out of his mouth.

"Fine let's go"

He was so focused on his sons happiness, that he hadn't noticed the tub of Ice cream was fresh, but an hour later he soon realized his mistake.

"SHIKAMARU, SHIKADAI. GET YOUR AS-BUTTS IN HERE NOW"

As they got to the kitchen, his poor son trembled behind him gripping his pant leg as his wife stood with a hand on her hip, showing them the ice cream with missing scoops. 'Another piece gone'

"I thought to myself, 'My boys has been good all day, maybe I should reward them'. But nooo, you guys go and disobey my rules."

"Tem, we're sorry. Right Dai"

"Yes, we're sorry mommy"

"See, we won't do it again"

Temari walked closer to her son and kneeled down so that she was now eye level. "Go watch Tv for a bit okay"

The kid left, and now Temari was close to him, staring in his eyes, but to his surprise there was no sign of anger.

"You need to learn how to say no"

"Huh"

"I know that you were being 'the world best dad'. But no is healthy"

"You're not mad"

"No Shika, I'm not mad. I'm actually happy because the two of you just apologized."

"Is that unusual"

"For you yes, for him no. But the kid is a clone of you so shortly in my future I bet I'll hear troublesome fly out his mouth"

She smiled at him and that was the sign that everything was alright. This was a rare moment and in all his complaining he realized that this game isn't as hard as he makes it out to be. It was in fact very enjoyable.


	2. Day 2

•Connected•*

If one were to look from the outside in, they would probably think the Nara household was not connected in any way. With the constant verbal insults that would go back and forth, who would.

But they knew they were connected both emotionally and physically. Most of the friends would comment on their physical connection or lack of, but when Temari showed off a small baby bump at their wedding those questions ceased.

But six months later on September 23, the connection became stronger when a third member was added to the family. Shikamaru thought it was impossible that this tiny being could increase their bond.

People still questioned their connection because even with a child, Shikamaru and Temari's behavior towards each other was the same. But no one ever witnessed them each taking one of Shikadai's small hands in theirs walking through the Nara forest just to have family time. They'd feed the deer, then Shikamaru would lay out a blanket and Temari would place the food while they sat across from each other with Shikadai in his fathers lap.

"Ino stopped me today and told me about how her Sai and inojin got up early to go to the beach"

"That sounds like exciting news"

"She only did that to show off her family. But after that, she told me that we need to be more connected as a family because we don't go on trips"

"And you didn't hit her with your tessen, your patience must be growing"

"I just laughed it off and continued walking, just because we aren't all flashy with how we function as a family doesn't mean we're not connected. Sometimes she could be real over the top"

"Trust me, I know. But if I ever feel we weren't connected as a family I'd probably go crazy"

"As the head of my family, that would never happen"

"You're the head of this family"

"You thought you were"

"No, I knew as soon as _I_ bought the house you were the one in control"

Conversations like this were hardly witnessed by anyone. So what, maybe they rarely went on trips to the beach. But she would never trade the way her family was connected for anything in the world because it was perfect to her.


	3. Day 3

•Muse•*

Temari had been barely living in Konoha for a week, but it wasn't as welcoming as she thought. First because her boyfriend had to go on a week long mission and second she couldn't do anything because her paperwork hasn't transferred over yet.

And now it was the first night and she happily went to sleep in Shikamaru's arms, but she was now irritated in the fact she woken up in the middle of the night to him missing. _'I swear to Kami if he's smoking, there will be hell to pay'_

She tossed off the covers and stomped downstairs only to find him musing on his own thoughts at the kitchen. Hair down, eyes closed, lips tightly pressed, and fingertips practically glued together gave her the sense that whatever was on his mind, must've been there for a while.

She didn't want to interrupt him, she wasn't going to interrupt him. But she wanted him to talk to her instead of doing this. So she sat across from him waiting for him to finish, and soon his eyes opened and he stared at her.

"Are you going to say something" A frown appeared on her face which resembled the tone she used to speak to him.

"You sound irritated"

"I am, I woke up and you were gone"

"So you're saying, you need my body next to you in order to get a good nights sleep"

"It would be nice" She quickly dwelled on the thought but remembered that she was frustrated with him. "But enough about me. What's wrong you"

"Nothing" She hated when he did this. Usually he was an open book, but when it was something he felt embarrassed about she would have to beat the information out of him.

"Don't shut me out"

"I'm not. I was just thinking about us"

"We live together, we have sex, we talk to each other a lot. What more is there to _Us"_

"Expanding"

"You mean, have children"

"Yea. With you being a Kunoichi and me being the Hokage's advisor, do you ever think we'll get around to that"

"We get around to that every night"

"But with protection, Nothings going to happen like that"

"We can stop anytime you want to. Shika, I'm not opposed to a child. Sure we both have important jobs, but we'll make it work"

"Really"

"Yes, Really. Instead on musing on thoughts alone, talk to me because this situation couldn't be solved with just you"

"I thought you would've flipped out"

"I want to flip out because you keep your thoughts to yourself"

"I'm sorry Tem"

"I know Shika, now let's go solve your problem"

"Right now" He couldn't believe how open she was to the idea, even though they talked about children, he thought she would want to wait. And she could tell by the shocked expression on his face.

"Stop asking questions. The quicker we go, the faster a child could be here, running around this house"

He quickly gotten up and didn't ask any more questions. But that night he learned not to muse on what-ifs, but to talk to the beautiful woman that was always beside him.


	4. Day 4

•Dazzle•*

"Dazzle"

Temari was sitting with Shikadai in the living room while he was drawing a picture. She had no idea way he just randomly said this word, but she didn't expect it to be in a two year old's vocabulary. Given that he is a Nara, it made sense that his vocabulary is big.

"Dazzle"

He said it again. She didn't say anything again and just went back to reading her news paper and drinking her coffee. But soon she noticed the sound of a crayon stop, and seen two green staring into her own.

"Dazzle mommy"

He said it three times, and it was more than intriguing now so she was going to figure out what he was talking about.

"What's Dazzleing"

"Your eyes"

"Huh"

"Daddy always says that your eyes dazzles. And you're looking down so I can't see them"

The things Shikamaru said always surprised her and this was no exception. So she needed to find out more.

"What else did daddy say"

"He said that he enjoys when you yell at him because that means you're looking up. So he can see your eyes dazzle"

"Daddy really said that"

"Yea"

Temari found this amusing and incredibly heart warming. This little piece of information made her day ten times better. But what she didn't know was that her husband was standing outside the door, hearing the whole conversation.

'The kid gave away my weakness. But eventually one day he realize that he possesses it too. Those green eyes are so troublesome"


	5. Day 5

•Determination•*

Shikadai was determined to be the perfect child, to both his mother and father. But this was difficult since his parents were so different. He didn't understand this because he is a child, but in Shikamaru and Temari's eyes he was already perfect.

To make his dad proud, he would always try to use his shadows and when he finally achieved this at the age of three, he remembered the praise his father had given him.

Shikamaru ran to up him up and showered him with hugs. "Dai I'm so proud of you! You make me the happiest dad ever, do you know that" He was so so happy, that he couldn't even answer but ever since that day, he was determined to get that reaction as much as possible from his father. He known it to be rare, but it wasn't non existent.

Temari on the other hand, was a different story. Every day before school, he was not allowed to leave with a kiss neither was Shikamaru so Shikadai didn't count this as since of praise in his eyes. But what did count was her reaction after the chunin exams.

Shikadai might have been lazy when it came to other things, but when it came to the chunin exams he was a bit of a show off. He did better than everyone there and his parents knew this. No one became a chunin that day, but Temari knew that if the competition continued, he would have easily been promoted.

So while Shikamaru dealt with the chunin chaos, Temari and Shikadai sat on the back porch watching the stars, waiting for him to return home.

"You were pretty bad ass. Reminded me of your father when he was that age"

"I thought dad was a lousy opponent according to you"

"He was the only one that became a chunin, if it was up to me, You would be one right now"

"It's too much work"

"Yea I know, it's a drag. I've been hearing the phrase since I was 15. Here"

She handed him a wrapped gift. He hadn't been expecting anything so he took the gift calmly but when he opened it, his eyes widened.

"How did you get this. The game didn't even come out yet"

"Let's just say I get anything I want and plus your dad is pretty much that insane scientist boss."

"Thanks mom"

"No need to thank me, just keep being an awesome son"

Shikadai knew that his parents were proud of him. But he was constantly determined exceed their expectations. But he didn't know that he had already done that.


	6. Day 6

•Free•*

The fact that she always took care of Shikamaru's apartment was mind boggling. But today was going to change, she was making him go grocery shopping. Of course he complained, but the sight of her tessen above his head quickly made him shut-up.

Now they were at the market, and Temari had the basket in her hand because she seen his fridge before and it only contained beer, leftover barbecue and pop. There was no way she was going to let him choose.

So she was picking out food when she noticed him missing. Temari didn't feel like playing hide and seek, but it wasn't that long before she found her boyfriend staring at chestnuts.

"No Shikamaru"

"What. But they're your favorite"

"I know my favorite food"

"Please Tem. Look" He held a pack to her face showing what was on them. "They're buy one get one free"

"I can read. And I don't care if they're buy one get one free"

"But-"

"I said no. Every time I clean out the fridge there is always like ten packs"

"And you always throw them away"

"Yea because you don't eat them"

"Because they remind me of you. You're not here all the time and that's the closest thing I have"

She laughed, and he didn't seem to like this. A frown appeared on his face, and this made her laugh even more.

"Stop laughing woman"

"How can I, You were only going to buy chestnuts because they remind you of me"

"And because it was buy one get one free"

"What can I do so you can stop wasting your money"

"It's not wasting, if you get something for free. And to answer your question you can move to Konoha, but we both know that isn't going to happen"

"Why wouldn't it"

"Because you love Suna"

"That's true"

"See, now this whole conversation was pointless" He proceeded to pick up the chestnuts when Temari took them out his hand and put them back.

"It wasn't, My things will be here in two weeks. Now let's finish shopping"

Shikamaru couldn't believe how easy that was, but now he would be thankful for buy one get one free chestnuts for the rest of his life.


	7. Day 7

**_Thanks to everyone for supporting this story, and I appreciate the comments they were really heart warming and generous._**

•Help•*

Shikamaru was having a perfect nap on the couch when a can of soup hit his back, abruptly disturbing his peace. 'Why do I put up with this. Oh right, because I love that crazy woman' He was about to continue his nap, but when he heard footsteps stop behind him, he knew that meant trouble. 'Maybe if I pretend I'm sleep, she'll go away' He tried that, but soon realized that didn't work when he felt her fist come in contact with is side. Hard.

"What the hell Tem"

 _"What the hell Tem"_ She mocked his raspy voice with pure anger on her face. "You act like you're the only person that had a long day, Well I have a job too! I shouldn't be the only person in this house doing work! I'm putting the groceries away, while you're here taking a precious nap. Ughh, I'm just so tired"

He stood up quickly at took a look at Temari, who seemed on the verge on a breakdown. This wasn't the girl he knew and one he didn't want to know. Temari seen the concern in his eyes and quickly calmed down when she realized he was actually being serious. "I'm sorry"

He gently grabbed her hands which slowly worked it's way into a hug, one that both of them really needed to know everything was okay.

"I'll try to help out more."

"You better because it's not just going to be the two of us anymore"

Shikamaru instantly knew what she was talking about, they had been trying but he hadn't expect it to happen so quickly. Tears almost came out his eyes, but didn't because he didn't want Temari to have the satisfaction of seeing him cry... _again_. But a smile did spread across his face, the biggest one she had ever seen from him.

"You know you simply can't call my child troublesome and leave them to cry, it's actually work lazyass"

He laughed as he sat on the couch and pulled her with him. He couldn't stop smiling and this in return gave her the same reaction.

"I know. I did help to create him or her after all"

"That seems to be the only thing you like helping with"


	8. Day 8

•Intuition•*

It was the first day of spring and Shikamaru decided to go to his favorite cloud watching spot because Shikadai kept begging him and there was no way he could say no to his small buddy. And after all that begging Shikadai was laying on the hill next to his father whose arms he had fallen asleep in .

He looked over at his son's small body and peacefully watched the gentle breaths that he was taking. He hadn't realized it but a smirk was spread across his face and he felt content. "I finally bring you up here and you fall asleep" He laughed and kissed his son on the forehead, and soon his small body began to squirm and sit up.

"Hey bud"

"Hi"

He noticed a frown on his son's face, that was completely different from the peaceful one that had while sleeping.

"What's wrong"

"I want a snack"

Before he could speak again, Shikamaru heard his son's stomach growl.

"Must be hungry from the nap. It happens to me a lot"

"You guys come up here, on the first nice day of the year and you let my son nap." They turned and seen Temari holding a picnic basket in her hand with an all-knowing smirk on her face. "I would like it if you didn't encourage my son to just lie around"

"Haha" Shikamaru said sarcastically but also patiently waiting for her to get the food because he was just as hungry as his son. "What are you doing out her anyway"

"My intuition told me that my babies were in need of some snacks"

"What's insuition Mommy"

" _Intuition_ and it's something that mommy has to let me know when you and daddy are in trouble."

Shikadai, whose attention was on the food, completely changed his focused to what his mother was talking about.

"But Daddy is tough, he has never been in trouble"

She sat next to him then put him in her lap while beginning to take out the food.

"Daddy is tough, but he's had some trouble before. Isn't that right Shikamaru."

He just mumbled some words which she knew to be troublesome woman and turned his back towards them.

"Do we have to talk this"

"Pleaseee Daddy. I want to hear more about mommy's insuition"

Shikamaru turned to his wife and son, dreadfully doing so not wanting to hear Temari's boasting.

"Your mom used her intuition to save me"

"That's boring, Mommy you tell me the story"

"A couple of times I had to save your father, but one specific time when your father had broken his finger while fighting a lady that played the flute. So my intuition let me knew where he was at and because the lady was being mean to daddy, I destroyed her and everything that was around her"

"What was around her"

"A forest"

"You destroyed a forest, you are so cool"

Shikadai couldn't believe his ears. He knew his mom was tough but he just believed that his dad was invincible. So he went and sat next to his father who looked completely flustered.

"I still think you're cool, even though mom had to save you"

Shikamaru couldn't even be flustered anymore. A grown man needed reassurance from a five year old to make him happy. And he couldn't be mad at the story because he knew it led to them being here today having this conversation.

"Hey Tem, Why would your intuition tell you to come and save me. Kiba and Lee were in trouble too"

"I can't control it"

"Or you couldn't control the fact that you had a crush on me since the chunin exams"

Now she was the one that was flustered, face was glowing red and words couldn't even come out.

"Shut up ass"

"Our child is here"

"Keep talking Nara and I will use my fan to blow you away so that you won't be here"

She was now standing up in a defensive position, with her face still red.

"Don't be so hostile, just admit that you liked me since the chunin exams"

Her hand was now on her tessen and if it wasn't for Shikamaru using their son as a human shield he would've been in the hospital already.

"It was only a dumb crush"

She stomped and left them two by themselves with the food that was never touched.

"My insuition is telling me that you're in trouble"

"My intuition is also telling me that I'm in trouble son."


	9. Day 9

•Smart•*

Shikamaru was smart when it came to everything but women. He didn't have to deal with to many of them but right now he wish he didn't have to deal with any of them. He was getting chastised like a three year old for staying out late, but he was smart enough not to intervene when his girlfriend was standing over him yelling.

"Do you know what time it is"

"Yes Tem, I do"

"Do you remember what we were suppose to do today"

"I didn't recall anything"

He really didn't, that's why he took time out of his to hang with his friends at a bar. He did it before but it was no big deal so why was there a problem now.

"If you didn't smell like a case of Miller Lite, maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation"

"If you think I'm drunk then you are wrong, I'm perfectly fine"

"Obviously not fine enough to realize that these boxes were supposed to be moved to the Nara compound about ten hours ago"

Shikamaru knew he messed up bad. How could he forget moving day. And to make it worse Temari was standing there with a smirk that said _I told you so,_ while he sat there shit-faced. But Shikamaru wasn't completely oblivious so he immediately grabbed three boxes and headed to their new house.

"I guess someone isn't completely dumb"

"I've been told I was smart once or twice"


	10. Day 10

•sweet•*

Ino, Sakura, Temari were sitting at the new sushi restaurant that was recently built, discussing what females usually talk about; clothes, diets, gossip but things changed when the conversation became about their significant others.

"Sai always buys me flowers and takes me on romantic walks. It's so hard to believe that he had to read books in order to learn how to communicate like a normal person"

Temari hated this part of lunch. Ino would get to bragging on Sai and how sweet he was, while sneak dissing on Shikamaru. It would have made her feel better if she took some shots at Sasuke, but nope, just Shikamaru.

"Sometimes I think Shikamaru is so oblivious as to how to woo a woman"

Temari was in the middle of eating a piece of Sushi when Ino said this. She had to pause for a second because what Ino said hit a nerve. Luckily it was a small one so Temari just brushed off what she said and continued eating then responded calmly.

"I think he does a pretty good job"

"But come on, don't you wish he was a little sweeter"

Temari just chuckled, again brushing off what she just said even though it was a lot harder. So she let out a quiet sigh and ate another piece of Sushi to make it seem like she was unfazed.

"What's so funny Temari"

"Nothing at all"

Something was funny, in fact hilarious. She didn't understand how this woman knew Shikamaru from birth but knew nothing about him. To Temari Shikamaru was the sweetest person in the world. Not because he put up with her crap, but because all the things he would do for her.

After a long day at work, he would listen to what she had to deal with while giving her a massage, he would always cook her favorite soup if she was feeling down. There was an array of cacti in their home because he tried to make it as "Close to Suna as possible" so she wouldn't feel away from home. Shikamaru would even paint her toes if she was too tired to do so herself. The list was so grand that while she was trying to process it, she was rudely interrupted.

"Hellooo. Earth to Temari"

"Huh"

"You've been spaced out for like the past five minutes while randomly giggling. What are you thinking about thats got you all giddy"

Temari hadn't noticed until Ino pointed it out. But right now she was definitely feeling the burning of her cheeks from her smile being so wide.

"Something sweet"

Shikamaru, in public may look like the opposite of sweet. But he definitely made it up when they were alone in private.


	11. Day 11

•Honesty•*

Shikamaru had his back turned away from the door but he felt an intense chakra raging close to the room. Knowing what was about to come he sighed and waited for the nagging to start. His arm was in a sling, his shoulder was bandaged up and Temari, loudly entering the room, did not like this sight one bit. Extreme madness wanted to come over her. Shikamaru was there, looking like complete shit and she wasn't there to protect him. But she had no clue who to be mad at; herself for breaking a promise that she'll always be there to protect him, the people who did this to Shikamaru, or Shikamaru himself for being a complete idiot.

"NARA SHIKAMARU"

'And it's starting' He wasn't quite ready to actually face her, which didn't work in his favor because it gave her a view of gashes that was on his back. This really made her go ballistic because the gashes on his back had already scared up which meant that he was in pain for sometime and she did nothing about it. Her emotion changed from angry to distress in a matter of seconds.

"Look at me now!"

Shikamaru knew better than to make Temari more upset than she already was and plus Kiba, Naruto and Neji were in the room with him so he didn't want them to see him getting his ass handed to him. So He slowly turned towards her and reached out for her hands when he noticed the worried look on her face.

"Tem, I'm sorry"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. You send me a letter saying the mission was a success, and as I was on my way here, a messenger hawk delivered a letter to me saying how you was in the hospital"

"Why were you already on your way here if I said everything was okay. You didn't trust me"

"Why should I if you lied to me."

"I didn't lie, everything was a success"

"Okay, then tell me this genius. If everything went okay, why the hell are you in a hospital bed!"

Shikamaru heard snickers from Naruto and Kiba and pretty sure Neji was also engaging in their enjoyment. He knew he couldn't tell her to keep her voice down because that would only make her raise her voice more. And plus he did lie, not just to lie, but so he wouldn't worry her. In his opinion he deserved this.

"Fine. Tem I lied. I just didn't want you to get upset and worried. Can you just not be upset anymore"

"You think it works like that. You say sorry and I just forgive you. What if I just lied to you about me being in the hospital. You wouldn't like it"

Of course he wouldn't like it. Shikamaru would want to be by her side during while she was in pain, and he realized that she would want to do the same for him. So maybe lying wasn't the way to go and he was starting to regret it.

"I was a lying asshole, who is untrustworthy. And I don't deserve to have a woman like you"

Temari stared at him for a second before giving him a kiss which he happily accepted. She was glad he finally understood where she was coming from but just to make sure he wouldn't do it again, she left him with a message.

"I know you don't deserve me. But we need honesty in this relationship and the next time you lie there will be hell to pay. Got it"

She left out the room and Shikamaru was content with the result.

"Shikamaru better not lie again" Kiba and Naruto began to laugh hysterically.

"Shut up"

They could continue to laugh all they want. But Shikamaru knew she had the right to yell at him. He lied but based on how this encounter went he knew that he was never going to do it again.


	12. Day 12

•Useful•*

Shikamaru and Shikadai were sitting on the porch playing shogi. Temari had to go to Suna for her ambassador duties so it was just the two of them. Shikamaru was flicking his lighter on and off and it made Shikadai wonder why he smoked in the first place.

"Dad, why do you smoke"

Shikamaru's face went from a small smirk to completely blank. He could only assume the lighter made his son curious so he took a deep breath and moved his Shogi piece hesitating to answer the question.

"It's useful"

The simple response peaked his curiosity even more than before. Most of the time he didn't understand what his father meant, but that word made him as confused as he could be.

"How could smoking be useful"

Shikadai smacked his piece on the board, waiting for his father to explain what he meant.

"There are always the negative side effects, but I didn't care about them. They helped me when my Sensei died. That's why they were useful"

His father still wasn't fully explaining the usefulness in smoking. He was just gliding over the reason as to why he does it.

"I still don't get it"

"My Sensei smoked. That was the last thing he did before dying. And I started so I could carry on his legacy. It helped me cope with losing someone I care about"

Shikadai didn't know this piece of information, but things were starting to click in his head. Obviously this was hard for his father, and times were different back then. Shikamaru was waiting for Shikadai to take his turn but he could see that his son was in deep thought mode.

"Listen Dai, some things that are useful, might only be useful to you. Just make sure whatever you do, is useful to you in some way"

Shikadai took his dad's advice to heart. And had a new definition on the word useful.


	13. Day 13

_**I'm really sorry if the stories seem short or not that good. I have testing for the next couple of weeks and I'm doing my best to try and write these stories in the middle of studying. So yea, go easy on me. I'll go and fix them later. Thanks ;)**_

•Safety•*

"Shikamaru, are you and Temari being safe?"

Shikamaru was setting up dinner with his mom in the kitchen, waiting for Temari to come from the Hokage's tower because she had just arrived from Suna and needed to check in.

Him and Temari had been dating for almost 10 months and of course his mother was waiting for grandkids and she didn't care whether it was before or after marriage. But he didn't expect his mother to just blurt it out like that.

"That's kinda personal"

Yoshino hit him in the head, it was her house and he knew better to be snappy at her. And she was his mom, she had the right to know.

"I don't care if it's personal. I asked a question. NOW ANSWER IT"

When he was about to say something, he heard a knock on the door. He hastily ran to the door running from his mother and hopefully to some sort of safety. But when he answered the door, it was the other woman that couldn't provide him with safety.

Temari noticed the fearful look in his eyes and wondered what could have happened for him to look like that.

"Is everything fine?"

"Everything except from my troublesome mother"

"Don't talk about your mother like that"

Now both his mother and girlfriend were ganging up on him. He couldn't handle both of them now, definitely not when Temari's moody"

"Great, now you too"

Temari just ignored him and shoved him to the side so she could get through to the kitchen. There, Yoshino greated Temari with the most heart-welcoming hug. She had managed to set the table while Shikamaru went to answer the door and now the three of them were eating in peace, before Yoshino decided to ask the question again. This time, it was directed at Temari.

"Temari, are you and Shikamaru being safe"

Temari almost chocked on her food. She looked towards Shikamaru for help, but he continued eating his food. He was glad that his mom asked Temari instead of him. Shikamaru seen Temari's silent plea, but chose to ignore it. Knowing that he seen her, Temari forcefully punched his leg, causing him to wince in pain. He still didn't answer because right now he rather deal with Temari than answering this question he found horrifying. Seeing that he was no help, Temari did her best in trying to avoid the question.

"What do you mean"

"We're all adults here, you guys both know what I'm talking about. I just want to know if you guys are using safety"

Temari took a deep breath. Her and Shikamaru decided to keep this between them. But Yoshino was the closest family they had beside from her brothers. So the secret they had been keeping, in Temari's opinion, should be told to family.

"Well let's just say, the Nara family is growing."

This was music to Yoshino's ears. The one thing she truly wanted was coming in a couple of months. She was actually speechless. And the only thing she could do was hug both of them while crying her eyes out.

"Shikamaru, Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to wait-"

"It doesn't even matter. Don't use safety ever. I want tons of grandchildren"

Shikamaru never remembered his mother this happy, except for the picture he seen of his parents wedding day. But if this is what it took for his mother to be this happy, he's kinda glad they hadn't used safety that one time.


	14. Day 14

•Ready•*

There was no turning back now. Temari was walking down the isle in the most perfect dress. It showed off every aspect of her body to a T. And the best part of this was he perfect grin, with tears running down her cheeks. Shikamaru knew, that he was definitely ready to be with her for the rest of his life.

 **oooooooooo**

Temari never cried. But today she didn't understand why she was so hysterical. Maybe it could be that she was marrying the love of her life, or the fact that she was two months pregnant and everyone would find this news out today. But she was ready, she had no choice but to be. And she was nervous when she first stepped out unto that isle. But the man standing a few feet away from her, made all her anxiousness disappear. She couldn't help but smile and cry as she made her way to him. _'I am definitely ready to see this lazy ass everyday for the rest of my life'_


	15. Day 15

**_Shikamaru's POV is coming tomorrow. Hope you enjoy Temari's_**

•Vision•*

The tears building in her eyes impaired her vision. Everything was so blurry, and she actually glad this was the case. She couldn't stand to look at anything in the house. It reminded her of him. The dark colors of their bedroom and his lingering scent on the bed made her want to throw up. It was purely him.

"He is such an ass"

She couldn't even get the phrase out without a tear falling on her cheek. She hated feeling so helpless, but it was late at night and her brothers were three days away so she couldn't just talk to them. Loneliness began taking over her vision, and it hindered it even more.

She thought taking a bath would calm her down. But it had the same effect as the tears. It clouded her vision and the steam from the hot bath surrounded her. Making her feel as if she was in an isolated onsen.

This added to her feeling of sadness. Something she rarely showed. Usually it would come out in the form of anger. The thing that Shikamaru told her, hurt her feelings and when tears came out of her eyes, he just left. But tonight she didn't have the strength to cover her sadness up. It came out in tears which clouded her vision.


	16. Day 16

**_Shikamaru's point of view to yesterdays_**

•Cycle•*

Temari screamed at him. Sure it was usual, but this on felt different. She screamed at him to get out. He left without saying a word because he believed it was best to let her cool off. And now he was walking by himself in the rain. He wasn't mad, or upset, or even sad. He was just the usual Shikamaru with the same lazy expression on his face that he always had.

Shikamaru knew Temari wasn't at fault, and neither was he. But She was going to make it his fault, and take it all out on him.

"Troublesome"

He smirked. It eventually turned into a little chuckle. This is becoming all too familiar to him. This whole thing with Temari getting mad at him for no reason and kicking him out the house was now a cycle. Not set specifically, but it happens a lot now.

He was making his way home in the pouring rain. Without an umbrella, he didn't even have his jacket. He knew some illness was going to result from this, because it happened before. 'Just part of the cycle' He thought as he turned the door knob, with a brown bag in hand.

He knew Temari was standing at the entrance and he had everything predicted, down to her facial expression. He knew what was coming next.

"Shikamaru where have been!"

"You told me to get out" Temari was now scowling at him. But she didn't really seem mad, just worried.

"That doesn't mean walk in the rain"

"Last time I didn't leave out, I gotta high heel thrown at me."

They both began laughing and Temari knew she was wrong.

"Chalk it up to the hormones. It's not easy being eight months pregnant and stuck in the house"

"Tem, I know"

"If you know, why do you keep coming home late"

He knew better than to say. 'Because of bills, and we have a son on the way. So I would like to keep the house I built'. So instead he just handed her the bag. And she willingly accepted it with her grin that he cherished so much.

She opened it and seen the food that she had been craving. Dango. Temari knew what it was before she opened it. 'The best part of the cycle'

He quickly took one out and began hastily eating it.

"Ya now Nara" She said in between bites. "I'm going to miss this once the baby is here."

"You mean kicking me out the house for some small reason, then me apologizing and bringing you dango"

Just began to hug her waist and kiss her cheek. They remained there until she responded to him.

"I only kick you out for the dango" She turned to kiss him and headed up for bed, grabbing him so he can join.

He honestly was going to miss this crazy cycle that allowed him to do random things for his wife. But honestly all she had to do was tell him her command and instantly it would be done.

As they were heading upstairs he sneezed and coughed. She Temari glared at him.

"This part will definitely not be missed. Come on so I can take care of you crybaby"

 _'My favorite part'_


	17. Day 17

•discipline•*

Shikadai seen how all his friends were disciplined. Inojin's parents would just casually talk to him like a normal conversation, ChouCho's parents would just give her a look, and Boruto's mom would just use her byakugan which looked scary, but there was no real repercussions for it. The kid crashed a train into the Hokage's stone faces, and what does he get. Suspended for a week.

Shikadai thought this was unfair. His friends got it easy but he got punished for every little thing. The first time he skipped school, he thought he wasn't going to get caught. Mitsuki wrote a note so he thought everything was fine. But nooo. As soon as he stepped through that door, there was an instant SMACK!

"NARA SHIKADAI! Why the hell did I get a phone call, saying that you ditched school?"

Instant regret came over his face, not because he ditched school but because he should have checked that note that Mitsuki wrote. But it was too late. The red handprint on his face stuck there with a sizzling pain that he knew was going to sting for at least two days.

"Mom-"

"DON'T TALK WHEN I'M TALKING"

Temari sent him to his room and a couple minutes later, he heard a heavy handed knock on the door frame. By time he looked up, his dad had already sat on his bed.

"So you ditched school?"

"Yea"

"I see you already got punished"

"I think it's too extreme"

"I don't. I think you deserved it"

His dad was smiling when he said that. Shikamaru was usually the laidback parent that would help him get out of trouble. But to hear this was a worse slap in the face than he received from his mother. He felt a sense of betrayal and the hurt look that he gave his father, let Shikamaru know his emotions.

"When your mom punishes you like this it only means she care. I gotta couple of slaps myself and each time she does it, I know I deserve it"

"Other people moms doesn't discipline them harshly."

Shikadai was constantly rubbing his cheek trying to subdue the pain that came with it.

"That's true, your mom is troublesome. But like I told you, it's her way of showing that she cares. What if she wasn't here yelling or scolding you. It would seem as if she didn't care, and out of all your friends, I bet she is the one that cares the most"

Shikamaru left him with that and left out the room.

'I guess the old man is right'

Shikadai didn't want to admit it, but he would have felt uneasy if he hadn't been punished. Sure her ways of discipline were harsh, but he knew that his mother wouldn't be his mother without them.


	18. Day 18

•promise•*

Temari wasn't mad that Shikamaru tried to keep the land of silence a secret from her. But was mad that she may not be able to fulfill her promise that she made years ago. Sure to Shikamaru it might have sounded like a joke, but to Temari it was a serious matter. She would be there if he was in trouble.

In her mind, if she would have gotten there any later, the crybaby she called her boyfriend would not be here. And she knew honestly that if something did happen she would not be able to live with herself. But nothing could keep the cruelest Kunoichi from breaking a promise, especially not this one that meant the world to her.


	19. Day 19

•Patience•*

Kankuro lacked patience, especially if it had something to do with children. So he didn't understand why his sister would leave him with a six year old. So now the two were awkwardly sitting on the couch, avoiding eye contact. Well Kankuro was avoiding eye contact. Shikadai was staring at his uncle's face with curiosity.

"Why do you wear makeup?"

He couldn't believe the kid would ask this question and now he was furious inside. 'DID HE REALLY JUST ASK IF I WEAR MAKEUP. TEMARI DEFINITELY TAUGHT THIS KID HOW TO FUCK WITH ME.' Knowing that he can't get loud with the kid, because who knows what Temari would do to him, he calmly just answered his question. Finally deciding to look at him while doing so.

"It's face paint kid"

"Why would you choose purple"

"What's wrong with purple" He was beginning to lose his patience with all the questions. 'I bet he gets this from Shikamaru. Smartass!'

"Isn't it a girly color?"

"No. It's manly. That's why I choose this color"

Shikadai continued to look at Kankuro, getting his own ideas about this makeup that his uncle was trying to convince him was face paint.

"But why do you put it over your lips. It like the lipstick that mommy wears. Except she doesn't wear the purple kind."

"It looks the best there, that's why I put it there" He said gritting each word between his teeth.

"Well, what about the kitty ears. That doesn't seem manly"

Kankuro had enough. He wasn't about to sit here and listen to a six year old criticize his fashion choices.

"It's not kitty ears, that's just how the hood was made. And purple is the manliest color out there kiddo"

Kankuro stormed out the room and didn't return for about thirty minutes. And when he entered the room he seen Temari, Shikamaru and Shikadai casually talking in the living room.

"Hey Tem and Lazy"

Temari was about to return the greeting, when she noticed he looked different. The paint on his face was almost like four tiger stripes with a ton of purple covering his neck. She also seen how the kitty ears were gone and traded for a black hoodie.

"Why did you change your face paint"

"No reason... just thought it was time for a change"

Shikamaru looked at him and began to speak. "So in the middle of watching our son, you change your appearance"

"Yea. Is something wrong with that?"

Temari and Shikamaru began laughing because they had figured out what happened.

"What's wrong is you let a child influence your appearance"

"I don't have the time and patience to deal with you Nara's. I'm going to find Gaara"

Kankuro left and it was now those three by themselves.

"What did you say to make him change his face paint" Temari asked what to know badly

"I asked him why he wears makeup"

"I've been asking that for years. He and continues to wear it"


	20. Day 20

•Destiny•*

Shikamaru and Yoshino were sitting out on the porch talking and watching the sun set which they did very often.

"Your father always said you had a soft spot for Temari"

Shikamaru glanced at his mother awkwardly. He didn't openly discuss his feelings about Temari until about the time of Naruto's wedding. But of course, he couldn't get nothing pass his old man.

"She was troublesome at first, there was no way I liked her back then"

He was lying to both Yoshino and himself. After Tayuya, he knew that Temari had a place in his heart.

"I don't know about that. After you led your first mission and she returned home, something about you was different. But each time she returned, you were happier"

"I don't believe that"

"Then why are you smiling so hard" He hadn't even noticed a huge smile come on his face. But even mentioning Temari's name when she isn't near made him more joyful mood.

"Because I think it's funny that you think that"

"You're my son. You can't pull one over on me. I seen how you and Temari interacted since the first time you both met it other. It reminded me so much of how me and your dad used to act"

"So you think it was destiny"

"I actually do. There was no way a Nara male was going to marry an easygoing woman. And as soon as I seen Temari, I knew she was the one for you. And plus I think your father would be happy to know that he was right"

Shikamaru couldn't believe how everyone could have seen this but him. It made him wonder if Temari felt like this before they started dating. But even if she hadn't, he was glad that destiny was on his side to bring them together.


	21. Day 21

•Rejuvenate•*

"SHIKA. I'M LEAVING!"

Temari had just arrived from Suna the night before and now it was the crack of dawn, and she was already going somewhere. This was not part of Shikamaru's plan, seeing that he has the day off. And her yelling, fully dressed, was not how he imagined his day starting.

"Tem" He groggily dragged out the end of her name, while simultaneously walking to her, barely able to stand up from his tiredness. "Where are you going?"

"You don't remember?" She looked up at him, feeling displeased with the way he was acting.

"We were occupied doing other things. It was hard for me to concentrate"

"I told you after we finished" She slapped his arm, making and sting and he began to hold it in pain.

"So where are you going"

"To an onsen"

"An onsen! What for?"

"To rejuvenate after a three day trip and a night of vigorous activity"

"But-"

"But I'm going, I'll see you later" She was about to leave out the door, when he grabbed her waist and made her face him.

"Please don't go. At least not today, you just got here and I would like it if I could spend time with my girlfriend. My tub is huge, just stay here and take a long bath. I'll run down to the store and buy everything to turn my bathroom into your personal onsen."

She loved this part of Shikamaru, where his true crybaby would come out. Of course he would say the perfect thing to get her to change he mind. Sometimes he made it hard to say no.

"I won't go. But hurry to the store and maybe I'll let you rejuvenate with me"

He was quick to leave the house and quick to return. He never thought about rejuvenation, but if it meant alone time with Temari, he was definitely up for it.


	22. Day 22

**_Sorry this one is so short, but I want to let you all know that the comments really mean a lot to me and the fact that you take the time to read also makes me feel great. Thanks._**

•Shine•*

The mornings that Shikamaru wake up first is the best, especially with his newborn son and his wife beside him. He gets to wake up to the bright shine of the sun flowing through the window. But his favorite thing is watching two identical smiles that could outshine the sun any day.


	23. Day 23

•Talk•*

They both dreaded this day. The day they had the 'Talk' with Shikadai. Temari never had the talk because no one was there to give it to her, and Shikamaru avoided for dear life so he never got it.

They were at the dinner table eating Shikamaru's favorite dinner. And recently he had been coming home late and this was the first time in a while that he was able to enjoy dinner with his family.

"How was your day, Shikadai"

"Good, I guess..."

"It doesn't sound that exciting-"

"What's sex?"

It caught them both off guard. He was nine, so of course he was going to find out sooner or later; they just weren't expecting it be today. But now, both of them were red in the face, trying to get the courage to say something.

"Well Dai..." Temari began to speak trying to find the right words to say, but this was harder than any mission she had been on. "It's a special way that grown ups hug"

"Let me rephrase that. It's a special way that two grown ups that love each other hug"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure...Where did you hear about this anyway"

"A book Boruto had. I think it was called Icha Icha, or something like that. And in the book it clearly stated that they didn't love each other. They had a one night stand...whatever that means"

Shikamaru face palmed loudly, while Temari face had more horror on her face than before.

"Are you going to finish explaining. I'm kinda tired"

"Watch your tone!"

"Sorry"

"Okay, So it's a special hug that created you"

"I thought you guys said I came from the baby store"

"Well we told you that because you were small and you wouldn't understand what we're telling you now"

"So how did the hug create me"

"Well...uhh...SHIKAMARU, WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING"

"Because you were doing a good job"

"Well now you tell him the rest"

"What? Why do I have to tell him this part?"

"Because I've been talking for a long time"

"Troublesome"

"Nothing about this is troublesome, now hurry up"

"Welll...umm... Damn it, how do I put this. Every once in a while, your mom and I do a special hand shake, but instead of using our hands we use our... Tem a little help would be nice"

Temari wanted to laugh and scream at the same time. Laugh because of how uncomfortable Shikamaru was describing it and scream because her baby was asking about sex, something she never wanted to happen. "You're doing fine"

She was lying both of them were now a fiery red color and it was only going down hill from here. Shikamaru was stroking his goatee while gaining the courage to continue his explanation.

"This hand shake, we don't use our hands. We use our _private parts"_ Shikamaru cringed so hard at the words coming out.

"That gross and unsanitary and illogical. A handshake, really dad" Shikadai said with a bored expression. "It doesn't expain anything"

His son was smart, so of course this sounded dumb. So he had no choice but to explain the process. "My part goes into your mother's part and I leave something in there and sometimes if your mother body accepts the thing I leave, a baby is created."

Shikamaru said it all in one breath, trying to keep eye contact with his son. Temari covered her face waiting for her son to respond which was taking forever.

"That's It? You guys over complicate things. It still sounds gross but it makes more sense than the handshake thing"

Temari couldn't believe what his response was. It was simple. Sure she was glad it was over and done with, but she was expecting a different response. Something not so expressionless.

"I'm glad you understand but that information does not leave the house and no more Icha Icha books. Got it"

"Yes, now can I go to bed"

"Yes"

They said good night and it only left Shikamaru and Temari by themselves.

"That's over and done with"

"After a couple mental heart attacks"

"But we got through it"

"Barely"

"Know when we have another kid, we'll know how to handle it"

"Shika, don't even joke. I am never going through that again"


	24. Day 24

•Stress•*

Now that all the Konoha girls finally had their children, it was hard for them to see each other, but today they finally made time.

"I am so stressed" Ino emphasized the last syllable of the word. And they all began to agree with her. Except for Temari, who kinda gave the other women a look. "That kid hardly goes to sleep when he's suppose to" Ino looked at Temari noticing how she didn't look stressed out a bit.

"Temari you don't seem stressed out at all"

"I'm not, the kid's a Nara. So of course all he does is sleep all day"

The women went back to complaining, mentioning how Temari got it easy. Of course she was stressed, but these women were at a completely different level. _'I guess it does pay to have a lazyass for a husband'_


	25. Day 25

•Missing•*

When Shikamaru walked into the house, he seen Temari frantically running around. She had a worried look on her face that only arrived in very serious situations. She was looking in cabinets and cupboards, sighing and huffing under her breath.

"Is... Everything okay Tem?"

"Hell No! Everything is definitely not okay"

She ran passed him not even bothering to look in his direction. She hectically began opening up the compartments of the table in which the TV was on.

"What's wrong"

"I lost Mirai. She took a nap so I took a nap and when I woke up she was gone."

"She's four, I'm pretty sure she hasn't gone that far"

"I've been looking for thirty minutes, and she's definitely not here"

"Our house is not that big, did you check everywhere"

"Bigger than most, if I haven't found her by now"

"I'll help so you can stop getting worked up"

Shikamaru walked into the room Mirai was staying in for the week, and began to look around.

"Tem, come take a look!"

She hurried to where Shikamaru was and as she looked in the room, she seen Mirai playing with toys.

"She was not there just a second ago. This was the first place I looked"

"Maybe you should have looked again"

"I did, like five times"

"Mirai" Shikamaru went to sit next to her. "Were you in here the whole time"

"Well first I went to the bathroom, then I came back in here. Then I changed my clothes then I began to play with my toys!"

"So everytime I looked in here, you were in the bathroom" Temari felt relieved and now she was able to relax.

Shikamaru smiled at her then turned toward Temari with a smirk on his face.

"What's funny Nara"

"You worry too much"

"What if something was wrong. I was just being cautious"

"You were just being Temari"

"What's that suppose to mean"

"It means that whenever we have our own children, you would always ensure that they are safe"

Shikamaru kissed her cheek and began to walk off, leaving her blushing brightly. _'Little does he know that one would be in our lives shorty'_ She put her hand on her stomach and began to smile greatly.


	26. Day 26

•Age•*

Shikamaru always thought about the age gap in their relationship. He wondered would she rather be with someone closer in age and today when he overheard the girls talking it made him wonder even more. And the thought of Temari being unhappy about this broke his heart.

The Ino, Temari were in the Hokage's tower hallway talking, not knowing that Shikamaru was in his office listening behind a closed door.

"Temari, you're almost twenty three!" Ino exclaimed, being as loud as possible.

"I know, another year added"

"OMG, and when you're twenty three, Shikamaru would still be nineteen. You'll be four years older!" Ino and TenTen began to chuckle. Everyone always got on their case about the three year difference, and four years older temporary would only be worse.

"Yea, four years is a lot but sometimes I wish-"

Temari heavily sighed. As soon as Temari said that, Shikamaru knew the tone of her voice had changed. It was sadder. This confirmed his thoughts, that she was miserable in this relationship. He left out the room without them noticing and went home.

"Yea, four years is a lot but sometimes I wish that Shikamaru gets it through that genius brain of his, that I don't care"

"The age thing bothers him? Because I had no clue."

"No it doesn't bother him, but he thinks it bothers me."

"That's so Shikamaru, always thinking"

"Yea I know, he's probably doing that now so I should go find him"

They parted ways and Temari went to his office only to find he wasn't there so she went home. And as she opened the door the aroma of smoke hit her. She knew he never smoked in the house unless something really stressful happened. So she went to find him and seen that he was in the hallway playing shogi, intensely.

"What happened"

"Nothing that concerns you"

Shikamaru didn't even look at her and not once had he talked to Temari in such an angry voice. Usually if anyone talked to her like that, they would get the worse lashing possible, but it was different. It was Shikamaru. The person she cared for most, keeping secrets, which they promised never to do.

"It does concern me" she sat at the other end of the board, waiting for him to look at her, but it never happened.

"Can you look at me!"

"Why"

"Because you're acting weird and I want to know why"

"I heard you talking to Ino and you began talking about the age difference"

"Is this what this whole thing is about"

"You said you wish..."

"-I that Shikamaru gets it through that genius brain of his, that I don't care"

Shikamaru kinda wished that he stayed for the whole conversation because now he was feeling stupid for jumping to conclusions.

"Ohh"

"Ohh what... You heard half the conversation then left, I felt your chakra"

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry, just understand that the three years is unimportant to me. Because there are a shit ton of guys in Suna ready to marry me and if the three years mattered, I would go choose one of them"

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

He was smiling again and this warmed her up. Temari laughed and gave playfully punched him in the arm.

"Yes crybaby it is"


	27. Day 27

•Success•*

Shikamaru never thought of himself as successful. But everyone else did. He was the first to become a chunin, then during the war he held an important title. After the war, he asked Kakashi if he could become the Hokage's advisor, and of course he was given it. And shortly after, he became a jonin, only because a certain troublesome woman kept pestering him about it. Then a couple years later, he finally got the courage to ask that woman out, which she responded with that grin that was precious to him. A year later, he found out that he was going to have a child. But before his son was born, he married his favorite in the world. Then seven months later, on his birthday, his wife went into labor. The long labor caused him to be born the day after Shikamaru's birthday. He was presented with a mini version of him, that he somehow loved more than anything in only the first few seconds upon meeting him. Everything in his life might not have went as planned, but if one thing was for sure, Shikamaru's life was definitely a success.


	28. Day 28

•Motivation•*

Temari walked in the living room and seen her son. Lazily laying there, propped up on one hand, mimicking Shikamaru, watching tv.

"Would you rather do something instead of sitting in the house all day"

"Go sleep on the hill, but I'm to tired to get up"

"I don't understand how you can be so unmotivated"

"I'm not unmotivated"

"Then what do you call it?"

"Laziness, Maybe? But definitely not unmotivated"

"Now why is that"

"I'm lazy by nature. But if a had a bit of motivation, say, a new game, then I would happily oblige to go outside, with a smile on my face"

"I'll give you some motivation"

Temari met him at eye level, caressing his cheek.

"Nara Shikadai, if you don't get your ass up now and head outside, my tessen will be happy to met you. Just ask your father, he would tell you about the wonderful time he had with it."

This was not the motivation that Shikadai would have liked, but it definitely made him get up. Because the sarcastic grin, and angry tone in her voice let him know that she meant business.


	29. Day 29

•Family•*

It was the first day of school, and already Shikadai had homework. He believed it was unfair that they would give a bunch of seven year olds work already.

So now he was at the kitchen table feeling unhappy, and frustrated. He hated this assignment. And the only thing he felt like doing was sighing.

"What's wrong"

Temari and Shikamaru came in and seen the unpleasant look on his face. So they took a seat at the table with him.

"This homework"

"What's wrong with the work"

Shikamaru took his homework and seen a blank page, with tons of erase marks.

"I don't like the assignment"

"What is it?"

"We have to describe our family"

"What's hard about that?"

"Well...umm"

"Umm...What" Temari demanded he finish his statement.

"Well our family is different"

"Different how!?"

"Well, dad's always at work and you always have to travel so most of the time so I'm always at grandmas house"

Shikadai's voice was sad, sadder then they have ever heard.They both looked at each other, feeling horrible,that they didn't know Shikadai was feeling this way.

"Well there are some fun family times, like when your dad taught you to use shadows or when I taught you to use wind. And Mirai is family, and she taught you genjutsu. And sometimes grandma comes and we go to the zoo or have picnics"

"But that was long ago"

"Shikadai, we're sorry that we can't be here all the time."

"I know" He got up with his head hanging low, and this sight made their heart sink, so Temari stopped him.

"But how about tomorrow, just the three of us, do whatever you want. We'll call off work, Right Shikamaru"

"Sounds like a plan. Don't you think so Shikadai"

He nodded his head, and happily headed to his room. But he realized that his family wasn't all that bad. His parents cleared their schedule just to make him happy. 'They're the best'


	30. Day 30

•Lonely•*

Suna was her home. _Was._ She has to keep reminding herself that she is a citizen of Konoha now. But sometimes as she sit in her back porch, she'll remember the two people she had all her life, a red tattoo and purple paint that used to be so close, now far.And a sense of loneliness will overcome her. But then a certain pineapple, would lay his head on her lap and sleep. She'll begin watching the face that was so dear to her and remember that she's not lonely. Not at all.


	31. Day 31

**_It has been a month and thank you for the congratulations ;). Yay. And thanks for everyone that has left comments. And don't hesitate to leave suggestions or more comments. I enjoy hearing what you have to say._**

•experience•*

Temari thought she experienced every type of pain there was from being a ninja. From stab wounds, concussions to even explosions, she wasn't new to pain. But 23 hours of labor, tops the cake. It was a never ending pain that would worsen over time, without letting up. If she knew it would be this painful, she definitely would have accepted the epidural. But nope. Temari thought it would be a piece of cake, because the first contractions didn't feel like much.

But as time went on, and the baby was actually coming. The pain was the worse thing ever.

"GET HIM OUT OF ME"

Luckily Sakura was the doctor, and by now was able to handle to attitude.

"Okay Temari. Just one more push"

"YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR THE PAST THIRTY MINUTES. SHIKAMARU THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT"

Temari pushed one last time, and finally the pain was over. They handed her the baby, who had none of her features, but her eyes. Her green eyes.

Today wasn't all that bad. It was only the worse and best experience of her life.


	32. Day 32

•Future•*

15 year old Temari had her future planned out. She wasn't going to get married, or have kids. If she was going to be a Kunoichi, there was no time for other things. And plus she hated boys. The way Gaara and her father treated her, she was definitely going to stay away from a relationship.

While they were in the chunin exam arena, she seen that this scrawny, short boy, with a strange hair style was going up against some girl who looked like tough competition. Temari could have handled her easily, but she knew this boy was definitely going to struggle.

'I feel sorry for the poor kid, he's definitely about to lose'

But Temari watched the match, and she couldn't believe it. The scrawny kid won. And he didn't win on strength or luck. He won because he had a strategy. 'The kid is smart, who would have thought he could win'

During the rest of the rounds, Temari couldn't help but look at him. She was starting to feel something that she never felt before. 'He is kinda cute... But he's a boy...and they are complete trash' Even after her round, she still continued to look at him. And for some weird reason, she began to smirk.

"Hey Shikamaru" Ino was by him and began to whisper. "Do you know that crazy girl from Suna. She's been staring at you for a while, smiling"

"Have no clue who she is. But I do know she is scary"

"No doubt about that"

Now the Ino had mentioned it to him, he looked in her direction, and she quickly turned her head. 'Maybe he didn't see me'

In fact he had seen her, and her bright blushing when he caught her staring.

She quickly got over this 'crush' by the time they had to fight again. But she instantly remembered it when they had to fight against each other, and he won by using a genius strategy that stumped her. Even though he forfeited and she technically won, she was going to keep challenging him until she actually won.

But later they had more encounters with each other, and he was still scrawny and short. But this time around they were allies. And she protected him and seen him cry. And for some reason she didn't understand, she wanted to cry with him.

'Maybe this one is alright, and not all boys are trash. Gaara's changed and maybe Shikamaru is a great friend to have'

The plans for fifteen year old Temari's future was changing. She hated to admit it, but she actually liked Shikamaru. Not as just a friend but as something more. She was thinking a boyfriend wouldn't be to bad, and kids are fun. But she only wanted this future if it was with that scrawny, skinny, three years younger, strange haired boy that she met at the chunin exams.


	33. Day 33

**_This was a suggestion and it talks about Boruto and Shikadai's friendship. Hope you enjoy ;)_**

•Vintage•*

Five year old Shikadai and his parents were going grocery shopping on a cool day, and the store was pretty empty.

"Mommy, can I get some cereal?"

Temari didn't want to let him go on his own, and Shikamaru disappeared to pick up his stress relievers. It was only the next isle over, so she decided it was fine.

"You can go. But stay in that isle and wait for me to come. Got it?"

"I got it"

He walked to the next isle, and began to look for his favorite cereal. He remembered seeing on T.V that they had vintage items from years ago as a prize inside. So as he reached for the box that had the words 'VINTAGE PRIZE INSIDE', he tried to pull it, but he noticed someone else gripping it.

"Hey, Let go of the box!"

"I had it first!" Shikadai shouted back at the blond haired boy. He looked awfully familiar.

"No, I did. And I'm getting that vintage toy!"

"Do you even know what vintage means!"

"No, but it sounds cool!"

"Well you don't sound smart"

"I'm smart!"

"I can't tell!"

"I am too!"

They were tugging at the box so hard, that it ripped in two and cereal flew threw the air and covered the isle floor.

"Look what you did blondy. Now my mom is going to kill me"

"My name is Boruto, and you think my mom is going to let me off easy for this. She's definitely going to make me clean my room now"

Shikadai couldn't believe this kid was complaining about cleaning a room. Temari was definitely going spank him, or yell at him uncontrollably but whatever it was, it was worse than Boruto's punishment.

Shikadai wasn't getting in trouble, so he ran until he could come up with a plan. But he couldn't help but notice Boruto following him.

"Why are you following me"

"I don't want to get in trouble, you have to help me"

"Fine, I think if we stay out the isle, we'll be fine"

"Sounds good. What's your name by the way"

"Shikadai"

"Like uncle Shikamaru"

"That's my dad-"

"UZUMAKI BORUTO, GET HERE NOW!"

Shikadai heard him gulp. "Is that your dad, it sounds like uncle Naruto"

"It is him" Boruto began walking towards the isle. And Shikadai seen he was scared. _'I can't let him take all the blame. Well it is his fault but I should help him'_

Shikadai caught up with him, and smiled. "I guess we're friends now. Huh Shikadai?"

"I guess so"

They kids arrived to the isle and seen four people standing there, pretty angry.

"Boruto, I know you did this-" Hinata said staring at her son, not blinking.

"It was me" Shikadai spoke up which shocked everyone. But Boruto seen how Shikadai's mom looked and it was the scariest thing he ever seen. He feared for his friend, because by the way she was fuming, this was probably going to be the last time he seen his friend.

"No it wasn't Shikadai, it was me"

"Let me guess what happened" Shikamaru said analyzing the two kids in front of him and cereal on the floor. He picked up the ripped box it and put it together. "You both wanted the prize, and this looks like the last box. So you both were tugging at the box and it ripped and caused this situation" He said pointing at the floor. "Am I right?"

Both boys put their heads down in shame and answered at the same time. "Yes" their voices feared with fear.

"Shikamaru, go take the basket and pay for the groceries. We're about the head home" She sounded mad, angry, anything but happy. And as they were heading out the store, Shikadai heard Boruto's mom scolding him.

Shikamaru caught up with them, holding two bags filled with food.

"So are you guys friends now" Temari asked not sounding as mad as she did in the store.

"I guess, but he's a bit loud. But he seems cool"

"I'm glad you made a new friend" Shikamaru said. "And you guys stood up for one another, seems like you'll guys will be close-"

"But, pull a stunt like that again, Nara Shikadai, a consequence is sure to come"

And of course the two of them got in trouble together over the course of the years. And there was always a consequence.


	34. Day 34

•Wings•*

"So you went to space?"

"Yes, how many times do I have to say it?"

Arguing with a six year old was not fun. And arguing something that seems completely impossible was even worse. Shikadai developed both of his parents intellect, so this argument just seemed illogical.

"You couldn't have flown there, you don't have wings"

"I don't think wings could get you to the moon"

"How did you get there then?"

"We went through a thing of water that wasn't wet"

"I don't think that makes sense"

"Well it happened"

"So the dry water was like a portal"

"Yes Dai"

"The only way to get to the moon is by flying and you don't have wings. I don't believe you"

"We did. We even left a carving"

"Who did you go with?"

"What are you going to do. Ask them for proof?"

"Yea, because you're being troublesome"

His son just used his own phrase against him. It was frustrating and cute at the same time. Frustrating because he wasn't getting nowhere with this kid and cute because it reminded Shikamaru of having silly arguments with his dad.

"I'm being troublesome. Says the one asking the same question over and over again"

"Well who did you go with"

"Uncle Sai, Uncle Naruto, Aunti Sakura and Aunti Hinata"

"Well you never lied before. So I guess I believe you"

"You guess"

"Yea, you really don't have any proof"

"I have proof. TEM!"

She walked in the kitchen and seen the two talking.

"Why did you call me?"

"Can you tell our son that I went to the moon without wings"

"Your father did go to the moon. The whole thing was pretty interesting to watch"

"See"

"Fine"

He got up and walked away, finally accepting that his father did go to space.

"Your mom told me you used to be curious at his age"

"Yea, but I didn't argue with my parents. Well not about everything" He thought about it for a while and accepted the fact that he did argue against his father, even though he knew that Shikaku knew everything.

"Like I said, just like you"


	35. Day 35

•Letter•*

 _Dear Temari_

 _Can you hurry back to Konoha, it's kinda hard without you here. My work isn't getting done as fast as when you're here and I think Kakashi is starting to notice. I know you have business in Suna, but you are my fiancé. You're mine. And you're carrying my child so you should be home, where it's safe. Two weeks is too long._

 _Love, Shikamaru_

 _Dear Lazyass_

 _Instead of complaining, I think it's easier for you to just say you miss me. I'll be back soon and while I'm here you better be doing your work. On time. I mean it Shikamaru. And about your child, him or her is constantly rejecting the food I am putting in my stomach. And if anyone belongs to someone, you and the child belong to me. Got it Nara. And I love you and miss you. See you soon crybaby._

 _Love, Temari_


	36. Day 36

•Wandering•*

Temari, being new to Konoha would always wander off. She found new stores, restaurants and secret places that many of the natives didn't know about. But everytime she wandered off somewhere, she would run into the same person.

"You know, instead of stalking me, you could just walk out the door with me. We do live together"

"Don't flatter yourself Nara, I was just wandering"

"You do that a lot. And every time you seem to find the exact place I'm at"

"Maybe I'm just naturally inclined to follow your scent"

"You know you followed me. Just admit it"

"And if I did"

"It would be perfectly fine"


	37. Day 37

•Factory•*

"So we're going to sneak into this factory for..."

"For the rare cards. I'm tired of getting Shino Sensei"

Shikadai knew it was a bad idea. Sneaking into the factory, just for some cards. It was the biggest trend, this card collecting game and they needed the rare cards that was impossible to find. But Boruto decided to run in the factory before Shikadai could talk some sense into him. 'What a drag, he always makes dumb decisions and I have to be the one to bail him out'

So as they entered the factory there were huge crates with stacks of cards labeled common, uncommon, and rare. So naturally they went to the rare crate which had less than the other two piles and began to look through all the cards

"I'm looking for the 4th Shinobi war cards. I still haven't found 17 year old Uncle Shikamaru, who would've thought his card would be so rare"

"He was second in command under Uncle Gaara, so he was pretty important. But your Dad was the hero"

"Yea but we have his card, all of them. The company just gives him copies of himself and he gives them to us"

"I guess, But we should get out here-"

"HEY, WHO'S THERE. I HAVE TWO HIGHLY TRAINED SHINOBI HERE" the guard began to whisper something to the other people with him.

Boruto and Shikadai ran and hid in the crate, so they didn't get a glance of anyone. But both of them were scared shitless. Who wouldn't be after breaking and entering into a factory and having two highly trained shinobi try and scope them out.

"As long as we stay still they shouldn't be able to find us. Right Shikadai"

"Please tell me you have a plan"

"I'm thinking of someway to get us out of here. Hopefully they won't find us unless-"

Shikadai paused in the middle of his sentence, after hearing a voice that sounded just like his dads. 'Damn it, We're definitely done for'

 _"Kiba, do you smell something"_

 _"Yea, you"_

" _Haha"_

 _"No I'm serious, just over here_ "

Boruto was curious as to why Shikadai didn't finish his sentence and began to worry.

"Unless what Shikadai"

"They have a shinobi who has a strong sense of smell or byakugan"

"Come on Boruto"

"What are we going to do"

"Jump out of this crate, and hide behind each of the other crates until we make our way to the exit"

"Okay"

But as soon as they stepped on the ground they found themselves unable to move. Of course his dad would find them because of Kiba heightened sense of smell. There was no way of getting out of this.

"Hey guys" Boruto said trying to ease his way out of this trouble.

"What the hell are you two doing" Kiba asked.

"We-" Shikadai began to speak but was interrupted by his father.

"Save it for Temari"

"You can't be serious"

"Very. Well Kiba I assume you can take care of Boruto"

"Yea, I got everything handled here"

Shikadai and his dad began walking towards their home and his head was held down.

"I disappointed in you. You know when you do shit like this, I have to be the one that punish you and I hate doing that"

When his dad swore at him, he knew he messed up. Bad. And began to feel bad because he knew he was in the wrong.

"I'm sorry"

"I know kid, and I forgive you. But when you get involved with Boruto, make sure you had plans before hand"

"You were there. Any plan I had would have failed"

"Who knows, but seriously stop doing dumb things. Understand?"

"Yes old man, I understand"

"Here"

He was handed a card of his Dad when he was seventeen years old. Shikadai gave him an identical smile to Temari's. Sure he was still in trouble for breaking into a factory but the card made it worth while.


	38. Day 38

This is a suggestion about if Shikaku and Rasa talked about their kids getting married. Thank you by the way ;) And thanks for the comments.

•Rainbow•*

"The forecast was wrong, it is definitely raining right now"

"You know, they say it's good luck if it rains on your wedding day"

Rasa was standing next to Temari, watching everything get moved from the outside to the inside. Temari didn't mind the rain, and was happy that it was raining on her wedding day, but she knew that some guest might be upset to get soaked.

"I heard. That's why I'm excited about it. I just want happy guest"

"Forget about the guest, and focus on your self for once. You deserve it"

"Thanks dad, it really means a lot"

"It's true. But now I'm going to get out of your hair so you can get ready"

About an hour later, Temari was standing at the end of the aisle with her arms locked with Rasa's. And looking back at her was Shikamaru and his dad who looked completely identical.

The ceremony was perfect, her dad was by her side, walking her down the aisle. She would have never thought that she would have a strong bond with her dad, but she was thankful for it.

Soon the wedding ceremony was over, and all the guest was now seated in a huge room with tall glass windows which gave everyone the perfect view of the quiet but heavy rain.

Many people were talking with each other, dancing, drinking but Temari and Shikamaru were watching their dads talk.

"I never would've thought Temari would have gotten married. She was trained to be tough and independent"

"I think they make a good team"

"Your son is pretty smart and my daughter isn't too far from him."

"That's why they're perfect for each other"

"I wouldn't say perfect" Shikaku raised an eyebrow but let Rasa finish talking. "I would say compatible. She's so brass and he's so laid back. I find it hard that we're even standing here today"

They both laughed together and Rasa handed him a small glass of alcohol that he had gotten from the bar.

"Me too, but for different reasons. You being former Kazekage, I was sure you would've decided on someone from Suna"

"I had my thoughts, but all her suitors were dumb, pretty boys who only valued her status and looks. Why would I deny the chance for my daughter to have someone charming and smart. Not to mention he puts up with her attitude"

Shikaku just laughed at his statement, but he was happy that things turned out the way they did.

"You raised a fine man Shikaku"

"And Temari is outstanding, perfect to keep that boy in check"

"I can't take all the credit, her mom is responsible for her genuine personality"

"She's here. You know that Rasa"

"I know, I just wish she was here physically to see all this"

He began to look down, but looked up again at Shikaku. "I don't mean to get sentimental during a happy occasion, but she would have loved it... but let's end on a happy note and make a toast"

"To Karura"

"To Karura" Shikaku repeated and they both quickly drank the shot in their hand.

Shikamaru and Temari heard the conversation. And she was touched by the mentioning of her mother. She wanted to cry but knew everything was okay when a rainbow had appeared. She hadn't even noticed the rain stop, but the vivid rainbow caught her attention immediately.

She was so intrigued by the rainbow, but soon it disappeared and the only view she had was of her living room. 'It was only a dream' Temari risen her head from the soft couch and began to walk to the nearest window. And outside, she had seen that same rainbow that was in her dream.

'Everything is alright'


	39. Day 39

•Ask•*

'It doesn't hurt to ask' Shikamaru kept telling himself. 'It doesn't hurt to ask'

He was sitting next to Temari, watching the stars. Something she enjoyed very much. Her head on his shoulder and their six month old son in her arms. He was constantly trying to pull his dads goatee, so he wasn't completely bored.

"Shika, what's bothering you?"

"You could tell, huh?"

"Yes, now what is it"

"Are you happy...with how everything turned out. Like your life?"

Temari laughed which didn't make him feel any better, but then she caressed his cheek and her touch made everything better.

"Of course. My lazyass husband and his lazyass son made my life amazing"

"I'm serious"

"I am too. Shika the life I have is more than I could ever ask for. I have the perfect husband and son. My relationship with my brothers going good and your mother is a god send. I am more than happy. Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Happy."

"Yea, beyond actually. My troublesome wife and my child who acts just like her makes me the happiest man in the world"

"Cheesy"

"But it's true, and I glad everything turned out the way it did"

"I am too"


	40. Day 40

•Self•*

Temari and Shikamaru had been walking in the forest, looking for their five year old son who stormed off. He rarely acted out, in fact this is the first time. And they were completely caught off guard.

"Shika I hope he's okay"

"He's fine, I can feel his chakra"

"I can too, but I mean emotionally. He's never acted out like this"

"I know, I never thought the kid would...act like you"

She whacked him on the head for trying to make a joke like this, while their son was by himself at night.

"I'm sorry, but it's true"

They both recalled what happened less than thirty minutes ago in their house. They had just told him that they had to go on a mission for five days. And it wasn't something new but the way he acted this time put them in a frenzy.

 _"It's not fair, you guys are both being troublesome!"_

 _He said all this with the anger that was usually found in Temari's green eyes staring into theirs. Temari never tolerated his disobedience, but the dejection in his voice just made her want to hug him and shower him with affection. But before she could walk over to him, Shikadai already took off running into the forest._

This led them to their current situation. Scared, worried and walking in a dark forest. 'Why couldn't the kid throw his fit during the day. Now I'm here going crazy. What a drag'. But no matter what time of day it was, Shikamaru would have this intense feeling of worry inside but talking to himself was releasing the emotions.

The quiet night sky brought along darkness and browsing insect chirps that added to their anxiety. Finally they heard tiny splashes coming from the river at the edge of the forest.

"SHIKADAI!"

He was sitting there kicking his feet in the water while gazing at his reflection. Temari quickly ran over to him and squeezed his small body with a tight hug. "Don't ever run off again, do you understand me"

He didn't answer, he didn't even bother to look up at either of them. So they both took their sandals off and sat beside their son and placed their feet in the water. Temari was about to start talking when Shikamaru beat her to it.

"I know you're disappointed, but sometimes we have to go on missions-"

"But you guys said we would spend the whole day together, but now both of you are leaving for a week"

"It's only five days"

"Can't they ask some other people to do it"

"I wish that's how it worked, because I would rather be here with you and mom. But we were specifically chosen for this mission"

Shikamaru could see that his son was starting to cry so he buried Shikadai in his chest, trying to calm him down.

"You guys always leave me and I'm by myself. You guys don't care about me or how I feel"

Once Temari heard that, her heart sank. She knew the feeling of being alone. And while her son's experience might not compare to her own, the thought of him feeling that way because of her and Shikamaru really pained her. And to Shikamaru, those words felt like he was stabbed with 1000 kunai in the chest. So Temari stood up, grabbed Shikadai and coddled him like a baby, not minding that he was no longer an infant.

"No, Dai. Don't ever say that. You are not by yourself. Me and daddy will always be here. Got it."

He nodded his head, and quietly laid on his mother's chest as she repeatedly began rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"I want you to listen, and listen good. When we go on missions we miss you 100 times more than you miss us. So we understand how you feel."

Shikadai was starting to feel relieved when he understood he wasn't by himself. And a smile began to appear on his face. So Shikamaru took him from Temari and waited until she grabbed their sandals and they began to head home.

"And never run away like that ever again kid, you made me and mom worry"

"I'm sorry"

"No need to apologize, just remember that you're not by yourself"


	41. Day 41

•Locket•*

The guys were out for drinks and it was the first time they all hung with each other since Temari's and Shikamaru's wedding. Shikamaru was the first to arrive and was sitting down already. Kiba and Naruto were walking up and they noticed something around his neck. They could only see the chain because whatever was on the end of it, was tucked in his shirt.

"Shikamaru! What's up with the locket?" Kiba said sarcastically making himself and Naruto laugh.

"What's in it, a picture of clouds?"

They continued to laugh as they sat across from him. But was shocked when he took it out his shirt and they seen a wedding band.

"Shouldn't that be on your finger?" Naruto asked while staring at it.

"Yea" Shikamaru tried to answer with simple responses so they would change the subject.

"So why is it on your neck?"

He stayed silent but Kiba chimed in and began asking questions with Naruto.

"Come on Shikamaru, just tell us!"

"Fine. My wife made me do it."

They began laughing again and this time hysterically. The thought of Temari bossing Shikamaru was amusing to them.

"You guys are some assholes"

"What made her do it?" Kiba could barely speak, saying each word in between laughs.

"When we were on our honeymoon out the village, we went to the beach and some girls started hitting on me"

"And your wife didn't do anything, that's...new"

"I never said that"

"What happened"

"Those girls watched a make out session, for about thirty minutes"

"Theyyy...Just watched"

"Yea, and as soon as we got to the hotel room, she took the ring off my finger and put it on this chain and handed it back to me"

"You're not there anymore, so just put on your finger"

"I can't do that. She said if she ever see this thing not around my neck, the unimaginable would happen"

The two looked at Shikamaru with puzzling looks that had fear behind it, but Shikamaru continued to have the lazy look, which confused them even more. But to Shikamaru it was a normal thing.


	42. Day 42

•Home•*

This was the first time Temari had a home. In Suna, it was a huge, cold house where the only warmth came from her brothers. But in Konoha, her house was actually a home. She decorated it, along with Shikamaru so had both of their taste. The dark hardwood furniture, which was of his liking and the hints of purple that came from her made this house a home. And knowing someone would always be there when she came home, whether it was her husband or his clone made it an even better home that she was proud to call hers.


	43. Day 43

**_Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad for all the positive feedback!!!!_**

•Cloud•*

It was one of those rare days that Kakashi gave Shikamaru a day off and now him and his family could watch clouds. Temari was sitting with her knees in her chest, while Shikamaru laid with his hands behind his head and his leg bent while their son laid between them.

"I miss this" Temari said while breaking the silence that was amongst them.

"What? Watching the clouds?" Shikamaru calmly responded to her.

"No, watching them with my boys. If you didn't enjoy them so much, there is no way in hell I would watch them by myself, not to mention Dai loves them just as much as you"

"That's because it's fun mommy, just watching the clouds pass by and looking at their different shapes"

"He's got a point Tem" Both of them spoke without even taking the time to move their eyes from the sky.

Temari rolled her eyes at them and began to focus on the sky as well.

"See like that one" Shikamaru pointed at a cloud that was separated into four spiky parts. "It looks like your ponytails"

Temari seen the cloud and didn't want to admit that it did look like the ponytails that she used to wear in her teenage years.

"But that cloud has four short spiky parts. Mommy has two long spiky ponytails"

Shikamaru looked at Temari's hair and realized how long it has been since she had parted her hair in four.

"I guess you've never seen it in person, but when we were younger your mom had 4 even spikier ponytails."

"Really, why did you change it"

Temari hadn't really thought about why she changed it, but the more she lingered on it the more she realized the reason. She had always liked Shikamaru, and she realized the girls that Konoha held were more feminine. So to soften herself up, she began to wear two, less harsh ponytails so catch his attention.

"I don't know"

"I don't know either-" Shikamaru sat up and began looking at her. "I preferred the four ponytails, it matched your personality more. And it was different, maybe that's why I them attractive"

Shikamaru reached over and kissed Temari on the cheek and he already knew that would have her beaming red. But ever since this day, Temari switched from the two to the four ponytails.


	44. Day 44

•Hunger•*

Shikamaru was standing in the kitchen with his soon to be brother in law, staring at him with a confused look.

First it started with a loud knock on the door. Shikamaru hadn't been expecting anyone, so when a face covered with purple paint was standing at door, it left him in shock.

"Shikamaru!"

"Hey Kankuro. Tem's not here, she had to go to a meeting"

"I never said I was here for her"

"Well Kiba or Choji isn't here either-"

"I came to see you, lazyass"

Kankuro pushed his way passed Shikamaru and made his way towards their kitchen. Shikamaru sat their stunned but followed into the kitchen, hoping nothing turns for the worse. But he could tell this wasn't going to be the case, seeing that Kankuro already made himself at home be rummaging through their fridge.

"Where the hell are the leftovers?" Kankuro took a beer out the fridge and began drinking it.

"We ate them all, but if you want I could make you something" Shikamaru couldn't believe that he was willing to do more work than necessary, especially for this guy who he deemed as an asshole.

"Can you make Hamburger steak just like Temari"

"Definitely not as good as hers. But, I can make it"

"I'll take what I can get"

Shikamaru walked over to the fridge to get the things out and he placed them on the counter, and he seen how Kankuro was glaring at everything he did. And when Shikamaru finished cooking it, he placed it in front of Kankuro.

Shikamaru sat down across from him, and seen that his plate was already empty.

"Is something going on, Kankuro"

"Yes something is. Ever since you stole my sister away, I have been starving. That was the first homecooked meal I had since she left"

"It's been a month. What the hell have you been eating?!"

"Take out, and it's starting to get old"

"Well learn how to cook"

"Or you can return my sister!-"

"I am not an item Kankuro!" Shikamaru was thankful that Temari came in because he had a feeling that this was going to get ugly pretty soon.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you and Gaara haven't been eating properly for the past month"

"That's why you have to move back to Suna"

"Absolutely not, but since you're here how about I teach you how to cook your favorite meal"

"That's okay, your boyfriend just made it for me, Which was really good by the way, so I'm just going to get out of here"

Kankuro tried to leave, but was met with Temari, who had a knife in her hand, standing in front of him.

"On second thought, I think cooking is a valuable life skill"

Shikamaru found the site of Kankuro in Temari's pink apron, amusing and he was never going to let Kankuro forget about this moment.

"What the hell are you laughing about!?"

"I think you know"

Kankuro just accepted this, barely. But at least him and Gaara could enjoy a home cooked meal. Even if it's just one.


	45. Day 45

•Possibilities•*

"So we're stuck in the fucking house all day, so I guess we'll pass the time with a movie. You two up for it"

"Better than doing nothing" Shikadai sighed as he sat on the couch next to his dad, who was also sporting the same apathetic look as his son.

"We could be sleeping-"

"We just got done sleeping"

"Not really Tem-" He must've forgot his son was sitting next to him, but remembered when his son curiously asked what were they doing.

"Not another word, Shikamaru"

"Sorry" He nervously laughed. "So what movie were you thinking about"

"You guys choose"

Shikamaru and Shikadai looked at each other, not knowing what to choose. So Shikamaru suggested something to break the silence.

"The Green Mile"

"Shika, nothing too depressing"

"Okay then, how about that new Icha Icha movie"

"Do you keep forgetting that your son is here, or are you being an asshole on purpose"

"I'm just suggesting movies like you asked"

"Not decent ones." He shrugged his shoulders which in return made Temari scowl, so she focused her attention on her son. "Dai, do you have any suggestions"

"Umm, how about the Shawshank redemption"

"You're eight, what the hell are you doing watching that-" Shikamaru became concerned with his son's movie choices and was waiting for an answer, but the only thing he received was a nonchalant look.

"It was on TV, so I watched it-"

"What is up with you guys and prison movies, what about a normal family movie. Cause I'm telling you now, if you don't choose one, I will"

The two still couldn't find a movie, so they were forced to go with Temari's pick.

"So they're stuck at school all day. On a Saturday"

"They're in detention. Just pay attention!"

Temari raising her voice made them both shut up, and they sat through the movie without complaining. In fact they actually enjoyed it. Shikadai quickly fell asleep afterwards, so now the two were just laying comfortably on each other.

"I guess you should always choose the movie"

"I know, because it means less work for you guys and more for me"

"That's not the only reason..."

"But it's the reason you're thinking"

"Fine woman. You got me"

"I know Nara, you don't have to tell me"


	46. Day 46

**_I really appreciate the comments, and thank you for writing them. It means a lot. Hope you guys are liking the stories so far._**

•Boredom•*

"Ever since your wedding, he has been smoking more than usual"

Kakashi was sitting at his desk, conversing with Naruto. He was assigning him and Shikamaru a mission, but for the third time this week, Shikamaru was not in his office. Everyone knew that it has something to do with a certain kunoichi from Suna.

"I think it's cause he misses Temari" Naruto said with a sly smile, in a goofy voice that his Sensei was very familiar with.

"I'm aware. Every time I ask, he denies it. But it's pretty obvious what's his problem. So to get him out of his funk, I'm sending the two of you to Suna to attend some meetings. I would go but I have a meeting with the raikage in Kumo."

"So I get to see Gaara. Sounds fun" Naruto was still speaking in his goofy voice, which was starting to get to Kakashi.

"This is still a mission, so no goofing around. I'm pretty sure Shikamaru could take care of the meetings by himself. But just to be safe, I'm making you tag along"

"Fine" His smile now turned into a saddened frown. "How long are we going to be there"

"A week"

"A WEEK! That means like two weeks away from Hinata" He hadn't been away from her that long since they been married, but he knew that it was eventually going to happen. So he just accepted this with depressing news, and looked at the positives of the situation.

"I could send someone else-"

"No, No it was just a joke. Where is Shikamaru at anyway"

"On the roof. You guys leave tonight, so hurry"

Naruto nodded at him, and went to the roof where he found Shikamaru smoking, with a look of despair, sitting on the ground looking in the sky.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing up here"

"Came up for a smoke"

"Kakashi said you been doing that more than usual lately. Is this because you miss Temari"

Naruto smiled in his face and he watched Shikamaru turn a bright red color, trying to look away from him.

"No it's because I'm bored. All my paperwork is done for the next two weeks, and the sky has been pretty cloudless, so I just come up here to pass time. Why are you here anyway"

"We got a mission from Kakashi"

"This is troublesome already-"

"It's to Suna" Shikamaru's attitude changed immediately and he was already on his way to get everything packed. He was finally going to see this troublesome woman that he knew himself, was causing his pain. And now that bored expression was gleaming with excitement.

"Well we better get a move on, we don't want to arrive late and be a nuisance to the Kazekage"

"We have three days and I'm pretty sure Gaara wouldn't mind if we're late"

"Then we'll be making Kakashi look bad"

"You know that's not the reason you're trying to rush. Just admit you want to hurry and see your girlfriend"

Shikamaru just ignored him, and continued to walk. Of course he was eagar to see Temari and the smile on his face proved it.


	47. Day 47

•Innocence•*

Things were moving pretty fast. Just two months ago he remembered getting slapped in the land of silence by that troublesome woman, and asking that same troublesome woman to go on a date. And now they both were sitting at Naruto's wedding, hand in hand, somehow progressing to the next stage without officially saying so.

Now the wedding was over, and Temari noticed how Shikamaru's energy had changed from the lively man who was happily holding her hand all day to the despondent guy who's focus was purposefully on everything but her. But Shikamaru noticed the same shift in her behavior, and was going to say something but Temari spoke up first.

"Let's go talk for a bit" Shikamaru loved how she could read without him having to say a word. And Temari loved the same thing about him.So when she grabbed his hand before he answered, and dragged him down the empty street, he happily went.

"So what's bothering you. And I want a real answer. None of that _'nothing'_ crap" Temari already had a reason for his behavior, but just wanted the words to come out of his mouth. So she stared him down and eventually a sigh came out of his mouth followed by an answer.

"You're leaving for Suna tomorrow morning, and we haven't spent any time together"

"To be honest with you, I was feeling the same way. And I know you knew that already, didn't you"

"I had a feeling but-"

"But we have all night, I'm pretty sure we could find something"

"Shogi?" Shikamaru suggested, waiting for Temari to respond.

"Sure, that sounds like fun"

They made it to his apartment and after three games of Temari losing, she demanded they play something else.

"Go?"

"Are you only suggesting games that you know you could win?"

"Got anything else better to do?"

"Wanna makeout?"

Shikamaru flinched at the words. It's not like they hadn't before, because they did that a few times. It was just the dominance in her words caught him off guard.

"I mean-"

Her lips were quickly attacking his, and they did this for about ten minutes. And during that time, things got heated. Hair out of place, clothes disheveled, lipstick everywhere besides the place it was meant for. And somehow they made it to a wall, with Shikamaru carrying her. 'Is she really this light?' Neither of them noticed how this occurred, but they could both agree that this was the most intense make out session out of all of them. Well Shikamaru began to doubt that, when her lips detached from his. But became tense when Temari murmured a couple of words in his ear.

"Your room"

"Huh?"

"Let's go to your room"

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Shikamaru took Temari to his room. At first everything was moving so fast, and he was nervous. This was his first time and he knew it was hers too, so he believed he should feel like this.

"I'm nervous too, but we'll figure this out together"

Her reassurance made the mood 100 times better. The whole experience was an exhilarating roller coaster that they both enjoyed very much, and now they were just laying there, facing each other.

"Guess this means we're no longer innocent"

"It was bound to happen Nara. What other woman would deal with you"

"Deal with me, what about you"

"What about me!?"

"That you're just so sweet and kind" Shikamaru was saying that in a voice that he knew would irritate her, but he truly meant those words and would always tell her them.

"I mean it Tem" his voice now serious. "And I'm glad we could do this together"

"I am to Shika" She planted a kiss on his lips and began to fall asleep in his arms.

"Don't you have to get back to your hotel room, so you could leave early tomorrow"

"Most likely Kankuro's wasted, so Gaara is going to make me leave leave the day after while he leaves tomorrow."

"Are you sure" Shikamaru was worried that she would be late to leave with her brothers, but this only caused concerns that they would find out where she was all night and kill him for touching there precious sister. And Temari being Temari, knew this already.

"I'm positive. I know you're worried about my brothers, but I guarantee they will not hurt you. Now go to sleep"


	48. Day 48

•Charge•*

Shikamaru was sitting at the kitchen table, working on some paperwork for a meeting that he had in the morning, when his wife came in stir the soup that she was cooking on the stove.

"Hey Tem, could you wash my vest"

"500 Ryo"

Shikamaru looked at her like she had lost it. But was only met with her back. 'Maybe I misheard her' So Shikamaru asked again.

"Can you wash my vest? I have a meeting in the morning"

"500 Ryo"

Temari didn't hesitate while saying the word. In fact he could catch a small smirk appear on her face. He was completely confused at the words that came out of her mouth and somehow, without turning to face him, Temari knew which made that smirk on her face grow more.

"What's with the dumb look on your face"

"What's with you charging me to wash my clothes"

Temari was now facing him, because he wasn't understanding her problem. And because he was acting like an oblivious ass, she was getting angry.

"When was the last time you washed clothes?"

"Well...umm" Shikamaru's eyes began to drift off, and he realized that it has been a while since he washed the clothes. But it wasn't completely his fault. With a newborn, be Hokage's adviser and the chunin exams approaching there has hardly time for him to sleep.

"Umm is right." Temari's smirk was now a scowl and he knew he couldn't blame her for feeling irate. So he silently took her tongue lashing. "And you can't blame it on the exams because we have the same amount of work. So if you want that damn jacket washed, it's going to cost you!"

"Once I get my workload down, I promise I'll do the laundry"

"And until then it will be 500 Ryo, Shikamaru"

"Do you accept IOUs"

"What the hell are you talking about" Temari sighed and began to rub her temples with her hand, not noticing Shikamaru coming and standing in front of her. But him wrapping his hands around her waist did catch his attention. So she looked up at him and that's when his lips smoothly brushed up against hers.

"That's what I'm talking about"

"W-where is the damn jacket"

"In the laundry room on the washing machine"

"Next time no IOUs"

"I promise, no more"

And there was no IOUs, because Shikamaru took it upon himself to help with the laundry, everytime it needed to be done.


	49. Day 49

•Rhythm•*

Just by looking at her, one couldn't have known that she had rhythm. Not just formal ballroom dancing that she was forced to learn. But some dance moves that might seem unfit for a kunoichi, let alone a princess. And Shikamaru would never forget the day he first seen her move seductively.

He had visited Suna to attend some meetings, but at night instead of staying in the Inn he was assigned with Naruto. Temari told him he could stay at her place. And now they were laying on the floor, just staring at the ceiling, telling each other what had happened in the few weeks they were separated.

"One day, I was with Ino and Choji and we were hanging out at her place, watching music videos. And she seen these girls, I think it's called twerking or whatever, and she decided to give it a try. And it was nowhere near what the girls were doing. And she got mad at me and Choji for laughing" Shikamaru chuckled just remembering the embarrassing movements that came from Ino trying to replicate this dance.

Temari got up, and Shikamaru wondered what she was doing. But when she started to move like the girls in the video, better than girls in the video, Shikamaru became mesmerized by the movement of what her short shorts was barely covering. And became saddened when it ended.

"You can dance?!"

"A little" She gleamed at his reaction, because she knew that he wasn't expecting that. And the surprised look on his face gave it all away.

"That was way more than a little. Does anyone know about that"

"Kankuro, who could also do it"

"Good. That's good"

"What? Kankuro twerking?" The site of Kankuro dancing like that put a horrible image in his head, but looking back up at Temari quickly wiped the image out of his head, and put a more pleasant one in.

"Definitely not. The fact that I'm the only one that seen you dance like that"

"And why is it a good thing"

"I could get a private show-"

"Sometimes you are such a pig" Temari bent down next to him. "But it's great to have a boyfriend that is addicted to looking at my ass. Guess I'll have to use that against you"

"What a drag"

He might have replied with this lazy phrase, but he'll do anything to see that again.


	50. Day 50

•Date•*

By no means, was their first date whimsical, In other peoples eyes. Shikamaru took her to a restaurant that they been to on multiple occasions, and ordered the unusual food. But Temari didn't mind. Because the place was her favorite in Konoha, and she never told Shikamaru, which made this date even more special. And the fact that he ordered the meal for both of them, knowing Temari's order perfectly, made her feel special.

"Why did you order for me? You know I have a mouth to speak for myself"

"Well we've been to this restaurant about three times, and you always ordered the same thing." Shikamaru had a sly smile on his face, feeling proud of himself.

"Maybe I wanted to try something different"

"But you weren't"

"What if I was-"

"Why are you being more troublesome than usual?" Temari was nervous, but she wasn't going to tell him that. So to compensate for her nerves, she was being what Shikamaru described as _troublesome._

"Is it because you're nervous. Just to let you know, I'm nervous too"

 _'How did he know. He's Shikamaru, of course he knows. Kami! Can't he let me just dwell in my nervousness'_ Temari didn't know how to respond to him which was one of the few times that she found herself speechless.

"But we work together all the time, so this should be easy"

"But we're not at work, Shikamaru. I just want a normal date, with no Shinobi talk. Just focus on us"

"Seems easy enough"

"Everything just has to be easy for you so you can enjoy it"

"You are the furthest thing from easy, and somehow very enjoyable" Temari found herself chuckling at everything he said like some school girl, but Shikamaru didn't mind. If fact, he found that it made her seem less troublesome and more attractive. Which added to their date to make it whimsical in both of their eyes.


	51. Day 51

•Consequence•*

Shikamaru lost track of time. First Kurenai asked him to watch Mirai until tomorrow, so he couldn't say no that. Then he remembered that he needed to go grocery shopping to feed him, Mirai and his girlfriend who was suppose to arrive in an hour. And shopping with a three year old attached to his hip, was not an easy task. And because of this, he left out with ten candy bars that was too sweet for his taste.

So after the grocery store, he ran to his apartment to put the groceries away. But by this point, Mirai was yawning and so was he. 'A fifteen minute nap couldn't hurt' And soon, both of their eyes were closed. Sometime later, Shikamaru woke up, after what felt like fifteen minutes. But as he looked at the clock he realized 45 minuets had passed. 'Shit' he mumbled to himself. He noticed Mirai sitting on her knees looking over him, her face was filled with curiosity.

"What's wrong"

"Big sister Temari is waiting at the gates, and we're late to pick her up"

"We get to pick her up!" Mirai's face lit up with excitement and she rushed over to put her shoes on. "Hurry up, we don't want her to be mad"

'She's most definitely angry already' Shikamaru put he shoes on and was instantly dragged by his wrist to the gates with Mirai leading him.

"Where the hell were you. I was waiting for 30 minuets" By the way her upper lip twitched and by the tone of her voice, Shikamaru could clearly see that she was furious.

"You know how to get to my apartment"

"That's not the fucking point. Now where were you!"

"We overslept"

At first she didn't notice Mirai standing next to Shikamaru but he better be glad she was there because Mirai was the only thing saving him from her fist. So instead, he was greeted with a death glare, the same one that she gave to Konohamaru. So he know he was in deep shit. 'This is not how I wanted to spend the first day with her.'

"Tem-"

"Big sister Temari, pretty pleaseee, don't be mad. We didn't mean to be late"

Temari took a long huff, and turned to meet Mirai at eye level, Smiling which in return made the little girl smile back.

"Mirai, I can't ever be mad at you. And I know it was all big brother Shika's fault. He's just so lazy and all he does is sleep"

"Most of the time, Sometimes he can be fun. Like today he bought me ten candy bars so I can eat at his house during the night. I was going to share with him, and now that you're here I can share with you too"

"So you're spending the night?"

"Yep!"

"How about this. We'll have a slumber party and I'll order pizza. But because Shikamaru was late, he can't come. Sounds fun" Temari's sly green eyes meet up with his, with an expression only to torment him.

"Yea"

The idea of pizza and not cooking sounded like a plan that was good enough for Shikamaru, but obviously he was not invited. 'This sucks'

"Why can't I have pizza? Because I was late?"

"Yes. There are consequences for your actions. This will teach you to be on time"

Shikamaru was putting on a fake pout, which looked real to Mirai. And she began to feel sorry for him.

"Please can Big brother Shika come? He didn't mean to be late" Mirai, with the cutest puppy dog face, now had her hands intertwined together, pressed against her chest, pleading to let him join their slumber party.

"Yea Tem, I didn't mean too" He replicated Mirai's actions, which made Temari laugh.

"I can't be mad at that. And you're lucky Mirai asked because without her it would be a definite no"

"Yay. A slumber party with just the three of us. Now come on you guys. I want pizza!"

She started pulling their wrist in the direction on Shikamaru's apartment. So they had no choice but to follow.


	52. Day 52

•Prescription•*

Shikamaru had came down with a fever, and it wasn't a slight one. Temari had awoken in the middle of the night, and wondered why she was so hot. Sure, it was the middle of winter and the heater was on full blast. But the fact that her skin was feeling like it was on fire, let her known something was wrong.

She had fallen asleep in his arms, turned away from him, so the first thing she felt were his burning hands on her stomach. 'Why the hell are his hands so hot'

Beginning to feel a bit worried, she turned towards him and began to feel his chest which was warmer than his hands. But at the same time she could feel him slightly shaking. 'Is he shivering? Damnit, I think he has the flu'

So she went to find a thermometer, and when she returned, Shikamaru had curled himself with the whole blanket. But Temari could tell that he was no longer sleep.

"Tem, get back to bed. It's cold" Her body was keeping him warm, but when she had gotten up, he began feeling ice cold. And a little annoyed that his peaceful sleep was disturbed.

"Well you're burning up" Temari climbed unto the bed, sitting beside him while touching his forehead with the back of her hand.

"I'm fine, now go to sleep woman" His voice was groggy, indicating that he was everything but fine.

"Open your mouth" Temari had the thermometer in her hand, trying to pry his mouth open so she could take his temperature, but he was not cooperating. 'Why does he have to act like this when his sleep is disturbed'

"Kami, stop being so stubborn. It's either here, or a not so happy place. You choose!"

"Fine" He opened his mouth because that threat seemed like it was promised and Temari quickly placed it in his mouth, and was now just waiting for the beeping.

Finally it started beeping, and she seen that he had a fever of 103. 'Shit, this is pretty high'

Temari hopped out of bed and all Shikamaru heard where her hefty footsteps running through the house. 'Why the hell is she running"

Shikamaru then took the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at it. 'This is great, no nagging for a whole day, maybe two if I keep moving around' The last time he was sick, Temari made him stay in a bed all day and that was only a small cold. But this was way worse so the treatment was sure to better.

He smiled to himself, glad for these two days of relaxation. But Temari came in holding an array of things, from medicine to blankets, seeing his smile.

"What the hell are you smiling about!? Do you know how serious this is"

"It's only a slight fever"

"Slight? Are you kidding? If it gets any higher, we're going to the hospital"

"It's not serious. I'll be fine in the morning"

"No you will not. Now here" She handed him some pills "It says you need to take two of these, and one of the red one"

"What prescription is this"

"There is no prescription for the flu"

"I know, I just want to know the medicine"

"It's ibuprofen and tylenol, now hurry up and take it" She shoved a water bottle in his hand, and was now waiting for him to listen to her.

"Should I be taking them together?"

"Probably not, but I just want you to get better. Now drink asshat"

Shikamaru could hear the worry in her voice. Even though she was still insulting him, Temari's nurturing nature that Shikamaru valued so much, was just trying to get him healthy again. So he quickly drank up, trying to release her worry, at least just a bit.

"Okay, I finished" He sat the bottle on the table and laid his head on the pillow.

"Thank you" Temari began to walk out the room. "I'll make you something to eat"

Shikamaru wasn't hungry, in fact the only thing he wanted was his girlfriend to come to bed so he could feel her warmth.

"Wait! Tem, just come to bed"

"But-"

"I know you want me to feel better, and I will if you just lay down. Just trust me"

"Damn it Shikamaru" She began to walk back to the bed, and laid next to him, where he wrapped his burning arms around her waist, and pulled her close. His smooth voice was just too much for her to resist. It always was.


	53. Day 53

**_Thanks for all the support, and I hope you guys are enjoying the stories. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_**

•Goal•*

"Mom, Did you ever think you would live in Konoha?"

Temari, Shikamaru and Shikadai has been cooking dinner together when her son asked this question out of the blue. Temari pretty much forced the two of them to help, because the only thing they were doing was sleeping. Of course, they both complained, but Shikadai decided to ask questions while carrying out this boring task of washing the vegetables.

Shikamaru was curious for her to answer, so instead of taking his attention of the meat he was cutting, he just continued to listen without saying anything. Temari, on the other hand, stop cutting the vegetables for a second. For her the answer to the question isn't as simple to answer as one might think. And by the pensive expression on her face, Shikadai could see she was deeply thinking about this.

"To say no would be a lie, but saying yes isn't quite the answer either."

"Didn't you say it would be easier to live in Konoha because you were ambassador" Shikamaru asked, still not taking his eyes off of the meat.

"I did say that, but that definitely wasn't a reason why I'd move here"

Now Shikamaru was starting to get more curious, he couldn't think of any other reasons that would make her want to move to Konoha, before they were together.

"So why mom?"

"Well..." Temari's face had turned red, and her behavior had changed. It reminded Shikamaru of the day the went to look for a honeymoon for Hinata and Naruto all them years ago. At first he had no idea what that behavior meant but now he knows it all too well. She only acted like this when it involved her romantic feelings about him.

"Well Tem?" Shikamaru began pressuring her to finish the story.

"Well, when I was fifteen I had goals. Become the best kunoichi so I could serve Suna to the best of my ability. I didn't care about friends, or family for that matter. But..."

"But what mom" Shikadai could see how she began looking sad, but tried to change back before they could notice. It they both had seen the facial change.

"But eventually Suna and Konoha became allies, so my goals changed. Me and brothers were somewhat of a normal family. So with that, friends somehow came Naturally. And I wanted to use my skills to keep the peace between the two villages, so maybe our friendships could last"

"That doesn't explain if you wanted to live in Konoha or not"

"I didn't finish Dai. As I was saying, When I was about 19, I had to deliver some documents to the fifth Hokage, and as I was leaving, I got into an incident with a kid, and one of my friends intervened and handled the situation well. But the way he talked with the kid and the kid's friends was very nurturing. And it made me realize that I would want to start a family with someone like that." Shikamaru had began smiling from ear to ear and Shikadai could see that, even with his mom in between the middle of them to. "And now my goals were to have that, a _happy_ family of my own"

"You said he, so your friend that intervened was a guy. And he made you want to move to Konoha and start a family?"

"Something like that"

"Was this guy Dad"

"I made it too easy. Huh"

"Yea. So dad is the reason you changed your goals"

"In a since Yea"

"Well I'm glad that I could've helped you achieve them"

Now they both were smiling at each other, distracted from the task Temari had given them.

"Gross" Shikadai left, and his mom didn't even care that he hadn't finished his part.

And I thought I might want one, a family, of my own.


	54. Day 54

•Lost•*

Shikamaru was visiting Suna, and Temari decided to leave him alone. He didn't really know how to go anywhere except to her house or to the Kazekage tower. But he was starving and Temari didn't leave any food in the fridge, so he set out to find a grocery store, taking a few bottles of water just in case.

But for some reason this was harder than a S-Rank mission. And he was not one to ask for directions, so he eventually came to the realization that he was lost. First he ran into a bunch of kids training against each other. 'This must be the School, definitely not a store'

Shikamaru continued walking and now the sun was raising over him. He now was starving, and blazing hot. So he drank his water, not feeling any relief of the heat. And he realized the school was no longer in sight. 'Dammit, I'm even more lost'

The only thing he seen were a bunch of sand buildings that looked similar, and he could tell that the definitely weren't stores. And the sun was even more hotter, increasing the burning feeling he was drastically feeling already.

He never remembered it being this hot before, but the people that he seen, didn't seem to mind. In fact many were outside enduring, whether it was for chores or if it was to watch their children play. 'How can they play in this weather. This is much more troublesome than just staying in the house without food.

Eventually he found a clearing, with post for throwing kunai. 'This must be their training grounds, and it's a good place too'

It was the hottest time of day, and the sun was at the perfect position where the huge wall that surrounded the village would cast a giant shadow over the training grounds. Shikamaru found this to be a perfect place to sleep.

'Time for a nap, hopefully Tem will find me. Who am I kidding, she will find me. That woman always seem to know where I'm at'

A couple hours later, Shikamaru felt a kick on his side. He rubbed his eyes open and standing there was his girlfriend, who didn't seem to happy.

"Why didn't you leave a note or something" Her voice sounded more relieved than angry. And she seemed relieved by the way she was scoping his body, checking to make sure he was injury free.

"I was hungry and you didn't leave any food. You had meetings all day."

"Maybe I should've given you a map"

"It was fine without one, I liked walking around on my own." Shikamaru smiled at her, reassuring her that he was safe.

"Well don't do that again, do you have any idea how worried I was"

"I'm an adult, I think I would have been fine-"

"I don't care how old you are, just don't make me worry. Understand" She was now grabbing his collar, making sure he looked her directly in her eyes which was filled with rage.

"I understand" The nice Temari that was checking to make sure he was okay, had gone out the window. She had gone back to being troublesome. For some reason, he loved this.


	55. Day 55

•Found•*

Temari had just came from a line of long, boring meetings. And to make things worse, it was the hottest day that Suna had ever experienced in it's history. While she had become immune to the blistering heat of normal Suna days, this day compared to a fiery inferno. This limited her plans for the day, making the only thing she wanted to do was lay next to the A.C to cool down. Which she didn't object to, and sighed in relief when she made it her and her brothers house.

"Shika! I'm home" She laid her shoes neatly next to the door, and began to head upstairs to her room when he didn't answer. Sure they stayed in a mansion, but her boisterous voice echoed throughout each hall.

'He should've heard me. Lazyass must still be sleeping'

But as she kicked the door open, hoping to scare him awake, she noticed the bed empty. So her first instinct was to look through the whole house, but it was empty except for her. 'He's not at the kazekage headquaters, because I would have seen him. Asshole could've at least left a note, now I have to go find him. So much for relaxing'

She clenched her fist together and yelled loudly, feeling irritated because now she was on the search for a grown man. So she put her sandals on, and slammed the door on her way out.

Shikamaru didn't know Suna that well, and today after her meetings, she planned to show him all the best restaraunts and stores. But the wheather had other plans, so she told him to just stay in the house. But he didn't listen, which wasn't like him to pass up relaxion.

'I hope he's okay' She felt a small chill run up her spine. What if he wasn't okay, what if something did happen to him, were the only thoughts running through her mind. So now she had no choice but search all of Suna to look for him. First she checked the main road, but none of the vendors said they had seen them. The fact that this was the only place he was familiar with in Suna and no one had seen him, made her worry intensify.

She went back to the house just to see if he had returned, but nope. Her boyfriend was nowhere to be found. So she began on her search for Shikamaru, this time only feeling more perturbed.

So she decided to take a chance and head near the school, knowing he had never been there before. As she approached it, many of the kids that were playing had stopped and began to address her.

"Have you guys seen a tall man, with black pineapple shaped hair" Of course he had many more attributes: hot, smart, nice, lazy. But they were kids so she had to keep it PG, and they wouldn't have known some of the other things by just looking at him. So this was the best desription she could give them.

"He went that way to the training grounds" A little boy said, point in the direction that he had seen him walking.

"Thank you" She waved him off and ran as fast as she could to the training grounds and lo and behold, there he was. Lying on his back, arms folded behind his head, sleeping.

He looked so peaceful, but yet here she is stressed out because of him. So she kicked him, with all her force, in his ribs.

Once he woke up, she kneeled next to him, making sure that he was not injured, and she felt a huge relief when found out that he was perfectly fine. Of course, she began nagging and he complaining. But he could tell that she was only concerned for him, so he just began to listen to her.

"Just don't make me worry, understand?"

"I understand"

Shikamaru had gotten up and reached out his hand for Temari to take hold of, which she happily gripped on to.

"Why the hell were you all the way out here anyway"

"You guys didn't leave any food in the fridge, so I went to look for a store. Instead of finding one, I had gotten lost and ended up here."

"All this trouble for food, and you call me troublesome" Shikamaru rolled his eyes to conceal a chuckle that he was supressing, because he realized that he was in fact in trouble.


	56. Day 56

•Cry•*

Temari had seen Shikamaru cry numerous of times. So much that he had developed the nick name 'crybaby' from her years ago. And she never let up. But today it was different, it was Temari who was crying. And to make things worse it was his fault.

He knew he took things too far, but she started it. She had been yelling at him for not doing his chores. Maybe? He was half paying attention, so everything was going through one ear and out the other.

"Shikamaru, Are you listening?!"

"You want the truth" Shikamaru turned around to face her, while raising her voice to her level. Which startled her because he had never done this, but she wasn't going to back down. "No, I'm not. Now can you please stop complaining about everything"

"Me, Complaining. That's all you fucking do, because you certainly don't do anything around the house"

"I just came back from a mission, I'm tired. What do expect Temari!"

"I expect you to get off your ass! You are pretty much useless" His heart ripped in half. He knew that she didn't feel like this but they were both at the point where they were just trying to hurt each other. So she knew how to get him, and he knew how to get her.

"And you are a pain in the ass. Everyday it's the same thing. My friends ask me how could I marry someone with your attitude, usually I say it's because I love you, but this point I don't know either, it's just a diplomatic wedding so it's too late to call off-"

Those words just came to quick, and he knew it was too late to take them back. Of course he loved her, more than anything. But he stooped to her level, lower actually and felt like complete shit afterwards. And he felt even worse when her engagement ring was thrown at his face. It fell in his hands, and he could only bring himself to grasp it. 'Is the engagement really off, damn it. Why couldn't I just listen to her'

"GO TO HELL!" She ran upstairs, and he immediately chased her, not wanting to ruin the best thing that has ever happened to him.

He found her sitting on their bed, hands covering her eyes and heard subtle whimpers and sniffles. 'The second time I see her cry, and it's because of me. Again.'

He took his shot and went over to wrap his arms around, expecting her to push him away. But she didn't, she continued to cry in his arms. And with each whimper his heart broke more and more.

"Tem, I didn't mean it. You know how much you mean to me."

She didn't answer him, but the crying stopped and the only thing that reminded were her soft sniffles against his chest.

"I hope I didn't mess this up. I just want to continue with how everything was. I know I was an asshole but I love you and I hope this doesn't mean the wedding is off"

They sat in silence for a few seconds before she started to speak.

"No Shika, the wedding isn't off. But you did hurt me-"

"I know and I am sorry for it. I wish I can take back every word I said. Please just don't be mad at me"

"You're actually putting in effort. You must truly be upset with yourself"

"I am upset with myself, and I am putting in effort because I don't want to lose you"

"Well I'm not going anywhere, and neither is my nagging so you'll just have to deal with it" She began playfully hitting him in the chest and grinning at him. He knew this meant everything was fine, so he smiled back, not wanting to let go.

"It's worth it, if that means you're not going anywhere"

"I'll always be here crybaby."

"I know. Now let's go to sleep, it's kinda late"

"I had other plans, that don't involve sleeping" She began straddling him. Making him smile even more.

"Maybe we should argue more often"

"Maybe we should. Now shut it Nara"


	57. Day 57

•Parade•*

Shikamaru couldn't believe it. Either something was on his face, or all the men in Suna were staring at his girlfriend. And he was pretty sure it was the second one. They didn't even try to hide it. Their eyes, wide open looking Temari up and down with a blink. But what was he suppose to do, go shadow strangle every guy that was checking out his girlfriend. Of course that seemed like a good plan in his mind, but he was on official business and he hated confrontation so he had a different plan, that immediately made Temari jump.

"What the hell are you doing" Temari was confused by Shikamaru's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Trying to be a good boyfriend-" He said while looking around to see if they were still staring, and they still were. Not caring that she was hugged up with a guy.

"By parading me around a village that you hardly know"

"Huh? What are you talking about"

"I'm talking about you putting your arm around me because guys were staring. It's always been like that, at first I would whack every single one of them with my tessen, but showing them any type of attention only made things worse"

"Well I just think they shouldn't look at you like a piece of meat"

"So before we were together, you have never stared at me?" She asked in a seductive voice, knowing all to well the answer to the question she just asked.

"I mean...not directly when you were in front of me"

"That's obvious, because the view you preferred was in the back"

"Well...Hey! Don't turn this on me-" He was awkwardly looking away like some embarrassed teenage boy.

"I'm not, but just for this one time I'll allow this"

"Whatever"

"I like it when you're overprotective"

"That's how a man should be about his woman"

At first she hated how he would be chauvinistic. The man and woman crap was not for her. But then she realized everything that he would do just because he was the man of the relationship. Cook, clean, do chores (most of the time). So now she loved his attitude, and didn't mind being paraded around Suna.


	58. Day 58

**_This was a suggestion to do something for Father's Day, I hope you enjoy it. And thanks for all the comments, they really mean a lot to me._**

•Party•*

Everytime Temari seen her son being productive, she knew it meant he was up to something. He was a good kid, so she knew whatever he was doing had good intentions. There were crayons, markers, colored pencils, every single craft item you could name was spreaded out across the living room floor.

"So is this for Father's Day?" Temari asked as she sat beside him, staring at the three decorated paper cone shaped hats that he seemed to made earlier and a blank piece of paper that her five year old son had folded like a card sitting in front of him.

"Does daddy like glitter?" Shikadai asked, staring at his mom, waiting for an answer.

"I'm pretty sure daddy will like anything you make, but you didn't answer my question"

"It's for a party for him" He said taking the glue stick and smearing it on the paper, then pouring tons of green glitter on top of it.

"People don't usually have a party for Father's Day"

"But I have the best dad. Even though Boruto tries to argue that his is better. But dad is the coolest most funnest dad ever" Temari chuckled at her son's grammar, but also because she seen how his eyes lit up when he spoke of her father. She knew how much Shikadai adored him, so he had to make everything perfect, so it wouldn't be good enough in his eyes"

"And what makes him more fun than any other dad"

"Well we play shogi, watch clouds, take naps, train with shadows, and sometimes he invites you to teach me how to use wind, because he's kind. So he's the best dad ever"

"Is that so" Shikadai thought she sounded sad, because of the way he responded. But he thought highly of her too.

"Don't feel bad mommy, because you're the best mom ever, even when you're being troublesome."

She couldn't help but just to squeeze him in a tight hug. And he squeezed back, making her squeeze more. She eventually let go, and began looking at all the things he made.

"So about this party, do you think we should have a cake"

"Yea, carrot cake. Because it's his favorite"

"We let's hurry and make it before he comes home" Temari realized that they threw her a party for Mother's Day. Just the three of them doing all the things she like. So maybe doing the same thing for her husband wouldn't be so bad.

 **oooooooooo**

Shikamaru came home from a long day of work, but luckily,Kakashi gave him a few days off. This added to day that was going so well, first his wife gave him an early morning surprise, then she cooked him a huge breakfast and now he had nothing but relaxation time to spend with his family. 'This is the best Father's Day ever' He thought to himself as he opened the door to his house. But it was interrupted when he was meet with two party horns.

"Surprise" Both his wife and son stood there with pointy hats and soon had one on himself when Temari stuck it on top of his head.

"What's this?"

"A party for Father's Day. Not stop with the troublesome questions and come on" His son's tiny fingers gripped unto two of his fingers and began guiding him to the kitchen. He looked to his wife for an answer but she just pretended she had no idea what was going on.

When they entered the room, Shikamaru seen a cake and a card, both homemade, which made his perfect day somehow even better. The first thing he did was pick up the card, which had tons of green glitter on it and read it. 'Thanks for being the bestest best dad ever.' He was instantly filled with joy and excitement. "Well do you like it?"

And quickly turned and pulled both of them into a hug, trying not to tear up, but one escaped and ran down his face.

"I love you both. And of course I like the card Shikadai. I love it"

"We love you too"

"And you guys made my favorite cake, thanks"

"You don't have to thank us" Temari went to cut him a slice, and handed to him. "Because this is our way of thanking you"

This was the best day off his life, and he was glad to have his two favorite people right by his side.


	59. Day 59

**_This was a suggestion, talking about how people reacts to their relationship. Hope you like it. ;)_**

•Ice•*

"Who would've thought...,Shikamaru and Temari?" After the hefty training session amungst the guys, they decided to just lounge around at the field to catch up with each other. Choji began the conversation, munching on chips while asking the question.

"Yea..." Kiba chimed in, reminiscing on their childhood chunin exams. "I remember when her and her brothers came to Konoha. They were cold hearted, like their hearts were pure ice-"

"She was just doing what she was told, Temari's heart is the farthest thing from ice" Shikamaru who was laying down with his eyes closed now was sitting up, alert. Giving his friend a glare that read back off.

"Dude, calm down. I said _was._ But I agree with Choji"

"I knew it all along" Naruto burst out yelling, with confidence in his voice. "It was obvious. I even asked you guys"

"We weren't dating then"

"But it was clear. I don't understand how you guys didn't see it"

"For starters" Kiba began, and Shikamaru laid back down. Not interested in their reasons for why him and Temari were and weren't obvious. So he purposely yawned loudly, showing his lack of interest.

"She's a 10 and you're like a 4. Not to mention she's a princess. So technically you're like a price."

"A prince that gets his ass handed to him" Naruto and Kiba always had to make a joke out of something, trying to laugh.

"Tch" Shikamaru didn't even bother to give Naruto and Kiba a decent answer. He knew they were just trying to get under his skin. He knew that him and Temari were good for each other so it was useless to give this any type of attention.

"The whole village...is talking about it" Choji began talking, still taking pauses to eat his chips. "Some people are more...happy than others. Many think that it could ruin the alliance."

This caught Shikamaru's attention and he sat up again.

"Where did you hear this" of course he heard it too, but he didn't think it would spread around the village and have influenced other people thoughts. 'That's Konoha for you' He thought as he took his cigarettes out his pocket, lit it and took a drag.

"I was walking and heard a bunch of civilians talking about it. They were saying how they were scared for their safety. Saying how a war could start if you mess up the relationship of something"

"I heard that too, but sometimes Konoha has no clue what's going on" People had no right to speak on his relationship. But of course everyone was going to have their opinions, he just wished they kept it to themselves. Or at least be accepting of a stronger bond with another village. But they just found the negative in things. It bothered him a little, because he knew it had little to do with a war, but more so accepting someone who made a mistake years ago. But he kept a smile on his face and tried to keep his mind off what people think of him and his girlfriend. 'They don't know Tem. Her heart is pure and she tries to maintain this peace. I know this that's all that matters' He began standing up and walking off.

"Where are you going!"

"To pick up my girlfriend with a heart made of Ice"

His voice was filled with sarcasm, mocking the words that was used to describe his girlfriend earlier. He waved to them goodbye, and left them there to finish the conversation.

"He always takes things to heart, but I'm happy for him and Temari. They seem so different yet are made for each other" Kiba turned to look at his friend walking in the distance.

"To hell what other people are...saying."

"It's Shikamaru, he's always planning ahead so I doubt their relationship will fail"

They all agreed with Naruto, knowing that Shikamaru would do everything to make his relationship with Temari perfect. And the rest of the villagers had no idea of Shikamaru actual feelings towards Temari, because if they did, the thought of him messing up and causing a war between Suna and Konoha would have never crossed their mind.


	60. Day 60

•Dragon•*

"MOMMY, DADDY! Are the dragons going to take over?!"

Shikamaru and Temari had shot up from bed, wondering why their six year old son was screaming for them. He was out of breath, shaking as if he had just seen a ghost. And even though it was dark, they could make out everything, like his small silhouette with a teddy bear in hand.

So, without his lazy attitude, Shikamaru got out of bed, picked his son up and placed him between Temari and himself.

"Now, what's this about dragons" Temari asked, while rubbing circles on her son's back, trying to stop the shaking.

"Are they going to take over" Even though he was a smart kid, and never seen dragons in his life, somehow it seemed possible for them to roam the earth.

"Now what makes you ask this" Shikamaru asked, finally calming down from the scare that his son gave him.

"Well I had a dream, and they were just eating people...And they were big and even the Shinobi couldn't stop them..." He stopped, waiting for reactions from his parents, because of the looks on their faces. They both had blank stares and he wanted to know why. They both had a feeling that he seen something on T.V that freaked him out, the distressed look gave it all away.

"Nara Shikadai, why do I get the feeling that you were watching something you shouldn't have been?" Temari stared him down, waiting for an answer. Which came quickly.

"I didn't mean to. I was going to change the channel, but I couldn't find the remote. Please don't be mad" He was pretty much pleading at this point, for his mom not to chastise him, but she was to worried about him emotionally at this point to do so.

"You know how many times we tell you not to watch that stuff. And it's not because we're mean, it's because we want to you to feel and be safe and right now you feel scared and not safe"

She could see the remorseful look in his eyes, and immediately pulled him close so that he was lying down close to her.

"I know you're sorry, and as long as we're here, the dragons won't touch you. Okay" She planted a kiss on his cheek, and her husband draped his arm around the both of them.

"Okay"


	61. Day 61

**It's been two months already, Time sure does fly by. But thanks to everyone that reads and comments. It really makes my day better.**

•Alarm•*

After all these years, Shikamaru wish he hadn't took his alarm clock for granted. He hated his 16-year-old self for complaining how it was pointless to set the alarm if he was going to wake up before it. But when Temari moved in, she became his alarm.

She would always start the morning by going to the bathroom, which was his indication to get up too. But she always got up earlier than he needed to. But he had to learn the hard way.

"Shika, time to get up"

"Work starts at 7, it's five thirty. Let me sleep"

He didn't hear anything after, and he was still half asleep so he believed she walked away, but that was a big mistake. The vicious grip on his ear made him regret not jumping out the bed when she told him.

"Ouch, what are you doing"

"Get the hell up" She gritted through her teeth, tightening up her grip with each word.

"Okay, Okay. I will, please just let go of my ear. It's starting to go numb"

"Good. Just remember when I get up, you get up"

Just shortly after, he had gotten a new alarm. And this one was randomly set. The loud whimpers that came from the room across the hall in the middle of the night automatically called for his attention.

"Tem, can't you get him"

"I'm here all day with him, the least you could do is go check on him"

He knew there was no point in arguing with her seeing as she already went back to sleep. So first he went to make a bottle for his son then walked to his room. He gently grabbed Shikadai from out of his crib, checking that his diaper was clean before handing him the bottle.

"I hope this is just a phase, because I don't need two loud people living with me" He was gently rocking him back and forth, while watching those big green eyes slowly close.

"But I'll love you two no matter how loud you are"


	62. Day 62

•Understand•*

Temari and Shikamaru were not fond of public displays of affection. The most they would do is hold hands, and that was rare. But everywhere they'd go, their friends would be hugging or kissing in public. And they had nicknames for each other that Temari deemed horrendous. One day, her and Ino were going to grab a bite to eat, and they just so happened to run into their boyfriends and their friends at Yakiniku Q.

And that's when Temari heard it.

"Anata, I love you!" Ino blurted while walking to their seat across from them.

Sure this was a common name for a boyfriend to be called, and it wasn't the worst thing possible, but it was still too romantic for Temari's taste. Sai happily waved back, repeating the phrase to Ino, not feeling embarrassed at all. Her and Shikamaru just looked at each other, acknowledging the others presence not stopping in the process.

"Lazyass"

"Whatever Troublesome"

But obviously that wasn't enough for the people Shikamaru was with, and the obnoxiously loud 'whispering' began.

"Shikamaru, Is that all you're going to say to your girlfriend?"

"Yes Naruto, she knows I'm here. That's all to it" He was really trying to avoid this conversation, knowing that Temari could hear everything that's going on.

"You're not going to tell her I love you"

"She knows"

"How if you just insult her all the time"

"Tch"

"Really just 'Tch'"

Ino reacted the same way when they were both settled in to their tables.

"I don't mean to get all up in your business" Which meant the complete opposite when it came to Ino, because trying to get every detail was her main goal. "But Naruto's right. Why didn't...you know...say something to make him feel good"

"My presence was enough" She sounded just like sarcastic Shikamaru, but obviously this was enough proof for Ino that their relationship was fine.Temari looked up from the menu when she seen Ino looking over to the guys in her peripheral vision.

"I'm serious Temari, he was with the guys. That was the perfect time to show them how much you and Shikamaru care for each other"

"But he knows how much I care about him, that's the only thing that matters"

"Well walking up to him, calling him a lazyass doesn't seem very caring"

"I understand you and Sai have a very outspoken relationship, but just because we don't voice our feelings doesn't mean they aren't there." Her voice was very harsh. Ino encountered this before and everyone knows how it feels to be on Temari's bad side, so she quickly dropped it and changed the conversation.

No one but them understand that those 'insults' are their ways of saying 'I love you' in public.Because no one would believe how much those three special words gets tossed around in the privacy of their home.


	63. Day 63

•Uncomfortable•*

Temari was quietly walking next to Shikamaru, while he had his hands normally folded behind his head. Normally she would be her nagging self, but it was the first time that Shikamaru had invited her to the forest and she thought it'd be best to not make any noise so the deer wouldn't run off.

"What's up with you" Shikamaru looked over to her, watching her take steps with caution, purposely stepping over twigs and sticks that would make a noise if stepped on.

"I never seen deer, and I don't want to ruin my chances by making any noise"

"They might be gentle creatures, but they usually don't run from me"

Shikamaru took out a bag and gestured for Temari to cup her hands together while he poured some deer food into her hands.

"As the head of the clan, they trust me." Just as he spoke a couple of deer began to come towards them. As they continued to come near, Temari began to back up, bumping into Shikamaru.

"Are you scared?"

"No, just a little uncomfortable that's all"

"Uncomfortable, Why?"

"Because their are about 5 deer just heading towards me"

"Because you have their dinner, just stand still"

She took a deep breath, but before she released Shikamaru stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders indicating that he was there. She reluctantly extended her arms, holding her hands out so the deer can eat the food. In which they gracefully came to.

"They're eating it!" She realized how much of a child she sounded like, shouting and looking at him, trying to show him the deer feeding from her hands. He chuckled at her reaction, more like laughed.

"I mean-"

"It's okay to be child like sometimes"

"I'm not a child"

"I know, I'm just saying I like this side of you"

"Because I'm being loud without nagging"

"That could be it." He said walking in the direction of his mother's house. Leaving her still feeding the deer. "That's definitely it"

"Get back here, Nara!"

After that day, he seen her act more like this. Of course she was doing more nagging, but he kinda enjoyed that. Not that he ever admit it.


	64. Day 64

•Serious•*

Shikamaru was not actually the first person Temari told about her pregnancy. Her nosey brother always had to be the one to investigate her behavior. And when she acts different the first thing he does is go through her things. And she known he'd been when he slammed a pregnancy test on the kitchen table.

"Temari you can't be serious" He was almost yelling, but still keeping his composure because he wasn't crazy. Temari could still kick his ass in a heartbeat.

"Is there a problem?" She asked placing her dango down, just in case Kankuro step out of line again

"Yea there is. Son of a bitch Nara knocks up my sister and you guys aren't married. You guys barely live together. You're still in Suna most of the time-"

"I'm still in Suna most of the time because I'm trying to get married but the damn counsel is making it impossible and you know that. You're my brother, I'd thought you be more supportive!"

Kankuro could see that she was hurt and this was a rare emotion for her. Angry was common, but never this. So he knew he messed up.

"Temari...I am supportive. It's just hard for me ya know. You staring your own family three days away. It was always me and you. Gaara was isolated from us all the time. And all we had were each other. It's just hard"

At first Temari thought he was angry because she was pregnant, but it was actually because he was losing the closet person to him.

"Kankuro, we will always be family. And I'm not leaving this one, just expanding it. You guys and Suna will always be in my heart"

"I guess you're right, and I shouldn't be adding extra stress because of the baby and all. And with the wedding, I know you have a lot on your plate"

"You have no idea." She sighed and the both laughed, clearing the tension that was between them.

"What did Shikamaru say anyway?"

"He doesn't know, so far just you. Because you were snooping through my trash" She said squinting an eye at him, while raising an eye brow.

"I'm sorry, you were just acting unusual"

"And you didn't think it was because a bunch of old, bored people is trying to stop me from getting married"

"I know you, but you have been acting way too moody just for it to be that. I hope I don't have a niece that acts like that"

"Like what"

"As your fiancé would put it, troublesome"

They both were going to miss their petty arguments like this, but Temari promised herself that she would expose her child to Suna as much as she could. It would become the child's home too.


	65. Day 65

•Opposites•*

The term opposites attract may seem as if it were made just for Shikamaru and Temari if you really didn't know them.

He calls himself the laziest shinobi to live, while Temari is driven to accomplish any task she is given.

He knows himself to be a coward, while everyone young girl dream to be Temari, a brave Kunoichi.

He's not afraid to show his emotions, and Temari knows this. Even though she calls him a crybaby, she is learning to show her emotions too.

Temari likes everything sweet. Her coffee, her tea. Sometimes Shikamaru calls her a sugar fanatic by how much of a sweet tooth she has. But Shikamaru isn't a fan of sweet. He takes his coffee black, his tea unsweetened. Sugar was not for him.

But they have more in common than people would give them credit for.

They both complain. While Shikamaru may call Temari's complaining 'nagging', she says that it's beneficial to the Nara household. And all the 'what a drag's' doesn't get anything done.

They both are honest. Not once had they tried to sugarcoat something to protect someone's feelings. They both thought it was best to be straightforward.

Peace. Peace and quiet is something that brings joy to both of them. Sure Temari might be loud, but when she's watching the clouds with her boyfriend, it's the most peaceful thing she could experience.

They both are neat. Shikamaru has everything organized and placed perfectly. But Temari's on a whole new level. Everything in their house must shine and sparkle before it could be deemed as clean.

They both liked rain, for different reasons, but it was a past time they both enjoyed. I'm Suna it never rained, so everytime she seen it in Konoha, it like magic in her eyes. But to Shikamaru, it meant staying in the house, so he had Temari all to himself, which he enjoyed so much.

Though they may seem different, they both know that they were made for each other.


	66. Day 66

•Playful•*

"Where is Shikadai?"

Yoshino came and sat on the back porch with her daughter-in-law, which had now become a routine ever since they moved on the Nara compound.

"He's sleeping behind that rock" Temari pointed to rock that was next to the garden she planted. "He thinks I doesn't know. I told him to go play, but that kid is just like his father"

"I don't know. I think he has Shikamaru beat in the lazy department. When Shikamaru was three, he'd rather cloud watch than sleep. Sure both are lazy actions, but I have to say napping all day is the laziest past time for Nara males"

Temari sighed, she hated laziness. She despised it, but she knew what she was getting into when she married him. But she accepted it, only to a limit.

"It's his father who encourages him. I told Dai to be playful, and he told me if I let him sleep, he could play in his dreams." Both of them began chuckling. "Three year olds can be so...ugh. Sometimes I wish he had Shikamaru's mouth. Because that kid gives me so much sass"

"Lock him outside, I did that for Shikamaru and he would just go play with Choji"

"I tried, and this is the result" She locked over to her son who only moved so slightly to get in a better sleeping position. "Even his dad built a treehouse, so he could play outside. A Nara trying to encourage another Nara to play is absurd. And the only thing they use it for is to sleep, and most of the time they're to lazy to climb the ladder."

"I heard that-" Shikamaru came from up from behind him, and sat next to his wife. "There is a shogi board in the treehouse, so therefore my son is being playful"

"Shogi with a three year old?" Temari asked quizzically, sounding sarcastic on purpose.

"I win a lot, but there are times when the game takes longer than two minutes...where is he anyway?"

They both pointed to the rock, and he headed to look for his son, leaving those two to finish their conversation. And when thirty minutes passed, and he didn't return they knew something was up, so they over to them.

"They're sleeping. But they both look so peaceful"

"That's the dilemma, whether to yell at them or let them be" Yoshino looked at the two figures, which reminded her so much of Shikaku and Shikamaru, and smiled. Which was the only thing she could do.

They both sighed and walked away, leaving them both content, laying on the grass.


	67. Day 67

•Attention•*

Temari and forced Shikamaru to go baby shopping with her. Shikamaru didn't understand why, because the kid had everything already. And now they finally entered their house, and began walking to his nursery, which was painted a green color, like the forest.

"Why did we go shopping again. The baby has a crib, diapers that would last him for years, a wardrobe where the kid would never have to wear the same clothes ever. Bottles-"

Temari stopped walking and turned towards Shikamaru, who's hands were filled with bags and boxes for someone who hadn't even been born yet. And he could see, that he was about to receive a speech. But the look in her eyes could tell him that her voice was going to be soft and sincere, instead of the harsh tone that he was used to hearing.

"I just want everything to be prepared for when he comes home. You know the childhood I had. No mother, no father, not even his servants cared to make sure we were taken care of.-"

"I know Tem, and that's why every moment we're around him, he would have our attention. That kid will get the best childhood there is."

"You can't be so sure. We're ninja, we have to leave for days at a time. He would never have our fullest attention"

He put the bags down on the floor, and gently grabbed her hands. Gracefully looking her in the eyes so that she know he was being serious.

"That might be true, but I'm sure you're going to be a mother like you who is going to shower that kid with love. So much that I might have to fight the kid for time with my wife."

Shikamaru's lame attempt at a joke actually lightened the mood between the two of them and actually got Temari smiling instead of her previous gloomy look. And now he had her locked in a tight hug, which she did not want him to let go.

"I'm serious Tem. That our son will have everything he needs, both tangible and intangible. He has your affection and I know my mom will be here everyday once he is born to coddle him. So him feeling like he isn't getting love is not going to be a problem"

"So his father is leaving the attention giving to mom and grandma"

Shikamaru remembered what his father told him right before he died. How he had did nothing for Shikamaru and he knew that wasn't true but Shikamaru didn't want to feel like he had never done anything for his son.

"Not at all, as long as I'm here, my son will receive my undivided attention. I'll make sure of it"

"I know you'll be a great father Shika. You had a fantastic one to learn from."


	68. Day 68

•Caring•*

"Nara Shikadai, what's that on your arm?" She walked into the kitchen and seen her son eating some cereal at the kitchen table.

'She said my whole name...troublesome' Usually when full names were said in the Nara household, it meant real trouble. And Shikamaru was about to walk in, but then he heard his son name and turned around.

"Where do you think you're going?!" She had already felt his chakra, so it was pointless for him to leave now.

"Nowhere Tem"

He sighed and braced himself for the tongue lashing that him and his son was about to receive. And as he sat next to his son, Temari caught a glimpse at his arm too.

"What the hell happened to you two"

Both of their arms were bandaged, and she hated not being their for when they were hurt.

"It's nothing, I managed to patch us both up" Shikamaru said dryly, looking his wife in the eyes. While his son was looking towards him for reassurance. But Temari managed to stare both of them down, trying to make them speak. Shikadai seen this stare contest before, and it never ended well. Usually it ended with him and his dad not eating dinner.

"It's obviously something. You both have bandages down your forearm. So obviously whatever it is you're hiding, it's not small. So speak now!"

"Okay mom. Dad and I were practicing wind style. And for some reason it got really out of hand and created this huge tornado like thing. And me and dad ended up getting cut with the wind"

"What the hell is he talking about?"

"I had never seen it before, so I looked it up. And the closest thing I could find was typhoon release. I didn't know-"

"Well why didn't you ask the strongest wind user, who is also your wife. I know what typhoon release is and happen to know how to use it!"

"Why are you upset" Shikamaru put his hands up in defense, trying to make the question sound subtle as possible.

"Because I'm suppose to be there when things go wrong, to make sure you guys weren't hurt. That's what a caring mother and wife is. And when you guys go and hide your injuries how am I suppose to do that?"

"The bandages aren't that hard to miss"

"You know that's not what I mean"

"Mom, we're both okay. But I'm pretty sure you would have wrapped our injuries better than dad. But that's usually because moms are better with this stuff" Shikadai interjected, trying to save his dad from the talk that was suppose to be for both of them.

"Just like your father Shika. You just say things that will make me nag less"

"You really are caring mom, better than dad at least"

"Thanks for that son, makes me feel better" His voice sarcastic, not feeling at all sad by the statement that Shikadai had just said.

"Well he's telling the truth" She had her hands on her hips, smiling at both of them. Forgetting that she was suppose to be angry"

"I know"

Shikamaru knew she was the more caring of the two, but he always blamed it on feminine instinct. And how they were meant to be softer than males. But he was happy because he benefited from this. All the love and affection his son received, Shikamaru received it too.


	69. Day 69

•Hero•*

Temari walked in the living room and seen her son sitting on the floor, with his work spreaded on the coffee table. She could tell that he was near exhaustion, and the only reason his eyes were open was because Temari said in order for him to play his game, his work must be done.

"What has you dozing off?"

"The fourth Shinobi war, it's for history."

Temari now sat on the table, and turned the book so that is facing her. She began reading and it transported her back to that moment. She was so into the pages, that she forgot her son was there.

"So what's the assignment"

"We have to write about a Konoha nin who we consider a hero, someone that actually helped the war."

"So who were you thinking about"

"I don't feel like reading the chapter, so I'll just write about lord seventh because we already learned so much about him during class"

"I think there's someone better to write about-"

"Mom, are you hinting that I should write about you?"

"No, someone who held a higher title. Just keep reading. I'm pretty sure he's in there"

She just left him by himself, and he began finishing the chapter. And as he finished the chapter, he found what his mom was talking about and began writing his paper. And when he finished, he walked into the kitchen and found both his parents drinking tea.

"Did you finish the paper"

"Yes"

"Did you write about lord seventh?"

"No"

"What paper?" Shikamaru looked at the piece of paper in his son hand, wondering why he would write about the Hokage.

"He had to write a paper about a Konoha nin that was considered a hero during the war. And he was going to take the easy way out and write about something he already knew about"

"I'm kinda glad I didn't, even though it was a drag reading the whole chapter. I found out dad was under Uncle Gaara. And he got to boss you around for a change"

"You must don't want your game back." She was smiling at her son who also had a slight one on his.

"So you wrote you're paper about me" Shikamaru was intensely staring at the paper now, trying to catch a glimpse at the tiny handwriting that was so similar to his. "Because I'm not a hero"

"I think you are, that's why I wrote two pages about you." He was now facing his dad, recreating his famous action of scratching his neck, an action that meant many things. But Shikamaru could tell a question was coming on. "And it was pretty cool learning about you, so if you have time could you tell me some more things?"

"Yea, it seems fun"

"Okay, But can I have my game back now mom. Please"

"Yea, it's on the bookshelf"

He sat his paper next to his mom, and hurried as fast as he could to get his game that he had been without for the past few hours.

Shikamaru had grabbed the paper, and he now could read it clearly, staring at it like it was pure perfection. But Temari couldn't tell what was wrong, because to her, his stare was blank.

"Look" He turned the paper to her so she could read it, and pointed to the title. "He named it 'My Hero'. I'm his hero Tem."

"You thought you weren't"

"Well he's eleven and about to become a genin. Maybe he thought-"

"That you were a lame. Because if he thought that, he wouldn't have asked you for father-son bonding time"

"I know I'm not a lame! I was going to say un-cool"

"They mean the same thing, and no matter what word you use. You are still a hero"

Shikamaru began to feel warm. He son was growing up fast, but he was excited when he seen the paper. And happy when he realized he was a hero in both his son and wife eyes.


	70. Day 70

•Lace•*

Lace was Shikamaru's worst enemy. It was already hard to concentrate when she had beautiful green eyes, a perfect smile and a fantastic body. But lace made it impossible. And Temari knew this, and always used this to her advantage.

Shikamaru had just came home from work, and instead of finding an empty entryway, he found his wife in red lace lingerie. And he didn't have the will power to pull his eyes away. But what man could, so he didn't move an inch, and just waited for her to break the silence.

"You're son is asleep, but if we go upstairs I fear we'll make to much noise" She seductively began walking over to him, kissed his neck in a way that will make him melt, then moved to his ear. "But the kitchen is all ours"

He grinned and feeding off her energy, he attacked her lips, which she allowed. But when his hand met the clasp in the back of her bra, she stepped back. Showing a malicious grimace, while his face was overcome with disappointment.

"What's the problem"

"You think I'm about to give without getting"

"That's how our marriage usually work-"

"Not when my husband spends all his time at work"

"Well Kakashi needs help with paper..." He could see the way her malicious grimace had slowly turned to pout with disappointment. "Tem, I'll use a sick day. I have plenty anyway" The lace was just too tempting, and right now his main focus was his wife. And he knew making her even more upset would get him further away from his goal. Plus spending some time with just the three of them would relieve stress from work. So this was a win-win situation.

She was now the one attacking his lips, and in between breaths she managed to say. "You and Shikadai are going to have the best time tomorrow, while I'm out at the onsens. But when I get back and the three of us spend some quality time together, I think we could do this again"

He clearly heard every word she said. But this wasn't necessary for him. As much as she do for him, taking a day off to watch Shikadai would've been no problem. In fact he would've enjoyed the bonding time with his son, day of cloud watching and naps without nagging, but he's not complaining about the red lace that she knew would drive him crazy.


	71. Day 71

•Clue•*

"I had no clue that you ever liked me until you asked me out, Nara"

Shikamaru was laying on the back of his mother's porch, when Temari made herself busy by folding his clothes that he was too lazy to do himself. He told her that she didn't have to, but she insisted saying that she was finished with all her ambassador work, and needed something to keep her busy for the time being.

"It was obvious, I just didn't think you felt the same way"

"That's because you are clueless about women"

"Not that clueless if I ended up with you. Besides there weren't any hints that you liked me"

"I gave ton. I continued to keep you as my escort, even though I knew Konoha pretty well. I continued to save your lazyass, and I sat with you while your friends were in the hospital-"

He realized that there were tons of clues, and the only reason he didn't notice them were because he was still a boy, and he had that troublesome women mentality blocking any thing from reaching his brain.

"Okay woman, I get it. But I gave some noticeable clues too."

"Like what?" She paused folding the black, long sleeved shirt that would go under his vest to look at him with an incredulous look, wondering what clues did he give. But she was only met with his back pushed up against hers.

"I paid for every lunch that me and you ate, both in Konoha and in Suna"

"That's because you're a chauvinistic ass, who thinks that it's a man's job to treat a woman well. But continue" She argued her point which received an irritated groan from her boyfriend, and continued folding the clothes, letting him know to finish his points.

"And I purposefully chose to save you from that tough, wind user, sword lady"

"I didn't need you and Ino to come and save me"

"I couldn't tell. By the scratches all over your body, and the fact she hadn't been touched tells me that you needed me to save you"

She mumbled something under her breath and he figured that meant say something else. So he did just that.

"Well I continued to be your escort-"

"While complaining what a drag everything was"

"Yea. But what you don't know is that, everytime you came, I asked Tsunade to be your escort."

"So the fifth Hokage knew that you liked me?"

"She had her suspicions, but I told her it's because we worked together before"

"And she bought that"

"I don't think so"

"So was it because we worked together or..."

"It was because I enjoyed being around you, getting paid for it was just a plus"

He came up from his laying position to smooch her on the cheek and then continued to lay down, leaving her whole body pink from blushing.


	72. Day 72

**This was a suggestion of Shikadai and Temari in Suna, there will be a part two tomorrow. And I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks:)**

•Idea•*

Temari and Shikamaru had a few days off, so the family decided to head to the desert. It's been a while since Shikadai been to the sand, and by a while, a whole year had passed. He hadn't been since he was four, and the image of the sandy terrain was pretty blurry.

But during this time, he came up with ideas of what it might be, and most of them were not pretty. The idea of huge scorpions, and vicious sand storms cluttered his mind. But getting to see his uncles and the place that his mother adores made him excited to go.

By the time they arrived, he was asleep on his father's back. But she mother gently shook him awake so he could see the large wall that surrounds the village.

"Shika, wake up. We're here"

He blinked his eyes a few times, then rubbed them to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But since it was night, he could hardly see anything so he just went back to sleep.

But the ideas of the huge scorpions resulted in a nightmare, making him shoot up from the bed that he somehow ended up in. Luckily he heard his parents in the kitchen of their home in Suna, and joined them to get his mind off the negative ideas.

"How did you sleep?" Shikamaru placed a stack of pancakes in front of his son, and sat next to him and started eating his own breakfast which was the same.

"Okay" He stuffed his mouth with pancakes before his dad could ask him anymore questions.

"Well you two better hurry up eating because we are not spending this trip cooped up in this house" Temari rushed them, making them hurry and get dressed.

"Okay, So what do you guys want to do first"

"Can we go back in the house, I don't feel well"

Shikadai felt this was the best lie he could tell in order to avoid all scorpions possible. But of course his parents wouldn't let anything slide pass them.

"What's wrong Dai, you've been looking forward to this trips for weeks" Shikamaru met him at eye level and that's when all the information started to flow out.

"Well you guys said there are scorpions, and that you fought them"

"We did" Temari was now looking at him gripping his hand tightly, making sure not to let go. "And we're still here. So how about we forget about the scorpions, and we'll do anything you want. Sounds fun?"

"Yes!" He excessively nodded his head in agreement, excited for the day that he had control of.


	73. Day 73

•Junk•*

Temari had dragged her husband and son to Suna's history museum. She and her husband always found the artifacts here amazing, but since nothing was hands on, the five year old found nothing amusing. In fact the only thing he seen were a bunch of rocks that seemed to be unimportant.

"Having fun Shika?" Temari asked, when she seen her son looking around looking around the huge sandy room.

"No, it's just a bunch of junk" He yawned midway through the sentence further enhancing his boredom of this place.

Shikamaru, knowing how passionate his wife is about anything dealing with Suna, already knew that his wife got riled up his son's statement. And the scowl on her face showed that he was right.

"Please don't set her off son-"

"Set me off, really Shika! It's your fault that your son doesn't know anything about his heritage. And you" She was now glaring down at her son, who had gravitated towards his father for protection. "These are precious gems that could only be found in Suna. Nowhere else"

"I think he understands now, Tem" Shikamaru was just trying to calm his wife down, because there were other people in the facility. He knew they were staring before the commotion because she was still regarded as a princess, but now they couldn't take their eyes off her.

"Shut up. I'm trying to explain to your son that this stuff is not junk"

"But it's boring rocks, we could see rocks in Konoha"

"They're not rocks, they're gems but let's go to see something else that might be interesting to you"

She grabbed his hand and took him to another exhibit that were full of fans. And his parents could instantly see his face light up.

"So what about this?"

"Definitely better than that junk in the other room" Temari was getting fired up again, but the fact that he found interest in the tessen, made her excited again.

"I think you might be a better wind user than a shadow one"

"Keep dreaming, my son will always excel with shadows"

"The tessen are just cool, shadows are cool too." He was halfway ignoring his parents argument, and decided to go away from them to get a better look at everything. He always seen how powerful his mom looked with one, and how the wind would gracefully listen to her. So he always adored any tessen.And Shikamaru could see how Shikadai was awing as he passed by every single one, not taking his eyes off the exhibit in front of him.

"I hate to admit that you might be right. He's just staring at them"

"Have I ever been wrong, I'm the strongest wind user and my son will follow my footsteps"

"He's a Nara, he's obviously going to use shadows more. But he's interested in tessen, so maybe we should give him one"

"I thought he would excel as a shadow user" She began mocking his earlier words, while flashing a smile in his direction.

"That's why I have to swallow my pride. But I guess it's a good thing that he's interested in learning both"

 **oooooooooo**

The were now back in there house, and Shikadai was sitting in the couch watching TV when his parents came in front of him. He quickly took his eyes off the screen when he seen the wrapped gift in his father's hands.

"Here" Shikadai quickly opened it staring at it like it was pure gold.

"It's a tessen, like the one from the museum."

"It was actually my first one" Temari came and sat next to him, remembering that days she used it as a child. "But me and your dad talked, and we decided it would be best if you start training with wind too"

"Wind and shadows together" He flopped back on the couch 'ughing' in process, making sure not to let go of his fan.

"What's that suppose to mean" She was now her harsh self, looking towards her son for an answer.

"Working on both is going to be troublesome"

He felt like that in the moment, but as he returned home to Konoha and he started training with both his parents, he realized how fun it actually was.


	74. Day 74

**A suggestion to do something when they are not together, I'll definitely do more in the future. I hope you enjoy it. ;)**

•Collection•*

Temari had been going and coming from Konoha for three years. And of course this meant suitors in both villages. But she was 19 and in her prime. She didn't have time for a relationship. But she did have one thing to look forward to, everytime she visited, someone would leave a cactus in front of inn door. It happened so much, that she now had a collection. And now she was desperate to find out who it was, luckily she had no meetings so she could focus all her attention on this.

The first thing she did was head to the flower shop, and was greeted with Ino standing at the counter.

"Temari, I didn't expect you to be here!"

"I do have an interest in flowers, but I was looking for something in particular"

"What could I help you with?"

"Do you sell cactus"

"Not a lot. They're really expensive. In fact I only know one person who buys them. What me to show them to you"

"No, it's just that everytime I visit I find one in front of my door"

A huge, sly, smile came across Ino's face. She always wondered why this person would spend so much money that he had no interest in. But even though it was tempting, she wasn't going to sell him out.

"Why are you smiling like that. Do you know who bought it"

"A funny joke, but I have no idea who is buying them"

"Thanks for the help anyway"

Temari knew she was lying, but gave up trying to ask her. So she decided it was best to ask someone else.

"Maybe Nara can help me find out" She started walking to his house, but seen he had a present in his hand. Heading towards her inn. So she decided to follow him. And just as she thought, he was heading to her inn. She hid behind a corner in a hallway so he couldn't see her as he placed the plant.

Shikamaru thought no one had seen him, but he was wrong, and it was the worst person possible.

"It was you all along Shikamaru!"

"Damn it" He was now looking away and was blushing like she never seen before.

"You know, back in Suna I have a collection of these plants because of you"

"It's not that many"

"I come to Konoha at least ten times a year, so about thirty plants. I would definitely call that a collection"

"You keep them" He was shocked that she actually kept them, but was happy that she cared enough to do so.

"Yea, what do you think. I throw them away"

"Maybe"

"Why'd you buy them"

"Because you always talk about plants, and how much you like them"

"And you remembered. Do you have a crush on me or something"

"Like I'd ever. It was just a thanks for everything"

"It's okay to like me-"

"I don't" He was blushing harder than before, and she didn't know how that was possible.

"Then why have you been doing this in secret"

"It wasn't a secret, you just never happened to be at home"

"Whatever you say Nara" She was sarcastic, trying not to seem excited that the gifts were from him. Even though she liked him a little bit.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this. Am I?" He sighed, trying to calm himself down from the embarrassment that he was suffering.

"Absolutely not. You've been doing this for three years. I'm definitely going to keep bringing this up."

"Women"

"But thank you. It means a lot" She walked into her inn, leaving him outside stunned.

 _'She actually said thank you. I guess that's a step in a right direction'_

He smiled to himself, hands in pocket. Feeling accomplished.


	75. Day 75

•Radio•*

"Hey old man" Shikadai walked into the living room and seen his dad sitting legs folded and a radio next to him. So he walked over and could hear the news.

"Dad would be nice" Shikamaru looked at his son whose face was adverted at his dads response, looking just like Temari.

"I guess, but you're listening to news on the radio when there's a TV right in front of you."

"There's too much happening on a TV. Words going across the bottom of the screen, boxes appearing in random corners. But the radio just has a voice. Simple"

"And you wonder why I call you old man"

"I'm only thirty. I'm not old yet. And doesn't your friends say you act like an old man?" Shikamaru patted the floor, gesturing for his son to sit next to him. Shikadai shrugged and did what his dad said to do.

"Troublesome" He didn't want to admit that his friends do describe him as old, even though he knows he acts just like his father. "So if you're not watching TV, can I"

"Just listen to the radio for a sec, then we can watch it"

It couldn't hurt, so Shikadai laid back and just listened to the voices, which seemed much calmer than the ones on TV. And before he knew it he was actually enjoying it.

"Why'd you turn it off" When the voices went off, Shikadai looked at his dad in confusion.

"It's over, so I guess we can watch TV now"

"We can't listen to the radio?"

"The news doesn't come back on until five, but we can listen to it then... old man"

Shikadai muttered something under his breath, while his dad sat there laughing. But he already knew it was true, he is a mini version of Shikamaru.


	76. Day 76

•Interview•*

Shikamaru was standing outside the academy, waiting for his girlfriend to come out. Iruka had asked her to come so that the students can interview her. And of course she was excited to go, claiming it as an honor to do so.

Shikamaru, being Shikamaru, said it was a boyfriend's job to make sure she gets there safe. Even though she was fully aware of how to get there, Shikamaru walked her to the academy, he said he was going to pick her up and take her to lunch afterwards.

But what he didn't expect, was for Temari to have a full entourage of kids gathered around her outside. The girls were admiring her strength, while the boys were admiring her beauty, (and body).

'Why are they looking at her like that, didn't they learn not to look at women like that. How old are they anyway'

Temari hadn't seen Shikamaru standing there until one of the kids pointed and asked who he was. Luckily one of the other kids was able to answer his question.

"That's Shikamaru Nara, he fought in the war. Don't you ever read the text book"

"Yea, but I skimmed it-"

"He's also the Hokage's advisor"

"Ohh Yea. What is he doing here"

"Maybe some business for the Hokage"

"Actually" Shikamaru interrupted their small conversation about him. "I'm here to pick up my friend" He waved to Temari, and she playfully rolled her eyes in response.

"You and lady Temari are friends, aren't you lucky"

"He is. Very" Temari was now the one cutting into the conversation, walking and now standing next to Shikamaru. "It was nice meeting you all, but I have to get going now. And I'll be sure to visit again"

They began walking off but could still hear the children behind them.

"Do you think that's her boyfriend?"

"Well I asked her doing the interview, and she just ignored my question. I actually think she was pretty mad about it"

"Well she lives in Suna, why would she choose some Konoha nin"

Shikamaru and Temari just chuckled at their conversation, moving slowly so they could continue to hear it. But she wasn't one for people discussing her relationship, and knew that the kids were going to keep talking about it until they had a definite answer.

"Let's end their curiosity"

"You want a hug-" Before he could finish, the kids were already watching the two stand there and deeply kiss.

They could hear some high pitched, giddy 'awes' from the girls, and some disappointing sighs from the boys.

"That works too" He had to take a second to gain his composure, because Temari had completely caught him off guard. "You ready for lunch"

"Yes, 'cause I'm starving, plus I have so much to tell you. Can you believe those boys had the audacity to ask if I have a boyfriend, then when I didn't answer, they must've taken that as a no. And that they gave them clearance to look at my ass. Men!"

"You're glad you got me then?"

"Don't get to cocky Nara. But yes, I'm glad you don't stare at me like a piece of meat"


	77. Day 77

•Zoom•*

"Zoom in"

Shikamaru flipped the camera around and took a picture of him and his girlfriend, walking home after their first date. It was dark, which allowed every single star to shine. And seeing how beautiful this moment is, Temari wanted an everlasting memory of it.

So did Shikamaru. Her green eyes glistened like the stars above them, and the light from them perfectly reflected off her face. Highlighting every aspect of her beauty.

He took the picture, and seen her face scrunch up with displeasure.

"I'm guessing you don't like it"

"Look how close up it is"

"You said zoom in, so I did"

"Well take another one and zoom out"

"Fine"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and took another picture, and once again, he could tell that she was not happy with the picture.

"What's wrong with this one"

"It's too far. You can barely tell it's us"

"So what do you suggest this time?"

"Give me the camera"

She took it from him, and proceeded to take the picture, showing him how it's done. But her picture wasn't any better.

"Look, you didn't even get me from the neck up. I didn't realize you were that short"

"Don't forget who was taller"

"Seeing as you're three years older, it made sense that you were taller when we were kids"

"Men are naturally taller." She was now staring up at him, not releasing how much taller he had outgrown her. Actually missing her younger days when she hovered over him.

"Even though I love arguing with you, I kinda want to take this picture before the sun comes up"

"Okay, okay. Let me see the camera again"

Temari handed him the camera, not really trusting his camera taking skills. But they didn't have a lot of options, so she just accepted it.

"Say cheese" Before she could even fix her mouth in a smile, his lips were on her cheek. She subconsciously smiled that grin he loved so much when he made the gesture. Then she heard a click, indicating that he finally took the picture.

"How about this one" He handed her the camera, and watched a smile appear on her face as she stared at them on the screen. They both knew it was the perfect picture.

"You said 'say cheese' asshole." She lightly elbowed him in the side jokingly, showing that she was actually pleased with how it turned out.

"So you don't like the picture, because that grin on your face tells me otherwise"

"I guess because you took a decent picture, I'll let you slide."

"You look gorgeous in this picture. Guess I zoomed in just enough. Huh?"

"Somehow you managed to get it right. And gorgeous?" That compliment took her a second to register in her head. But the genuine look of his eyes let her know that he meant the compliment.

"Yea, I mean it's true." He looked away, hoping he didn't ruin their relationship by saying something that would make her feel uncomfortable.

"I hate it when you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say something sweet, knowing I have to go home in the morning." She punched him in the arm, almost screaming down the vacant street that they were on. Letting out her frustration.

"You'll be back, and I'll be here so there's nothing to worry about." He was now towering over her, and his sly, brown eyes gave them reassurance about their relationship. And she reciprocated by grimacing at him, directing her green eyes into his.


	78. Day 78

•Puzzle•*

Shikamaru seen his wife sitting quietly. And the fact that she wasn't her harsh self was because she was occupied. So he hovered over her shoulder and seen she was doing a crossword puzzle. But the fact that she was chewing the end of her pencil and scrunching her eyebrows, he could tell she was stuck.

"Rain"

"What are you talking about Shika?" He pointed to the four empty boxes that corresponded with the question.

"Three down is rain. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out, seeing that you love it so much."

"I knew the answer. I just hadn't gotten to that question." She quickly wrote in the answer, not giving him satisfaction that he was right.

"So you did the whole down column, which has 40 questions. Except three, because you hadn't gotten to it"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that" She was pretending to be mad and the quiet Temari that was just in front of him, was now returning to the harsh woman that he known he married.

"No, there isn't" He sighed in defeat, not wanting to face anymore of her sarcastic anger. Which made a smile creep unto both of their faces.

"Good, now pull up a chair because I want to finish this before your son wakes up"

"Asking would be nice, but I guess I can help you"

"You thought you had a choice?"

"That never crossed my mind"


	79. Day 79

•Landscape•*

When Temari and Shikamaru first moved into their house, the back yard was a mess. Filled with weeds and tall grass that seemed to have outgrown them.

"Let's get to work Nara" Temari said, cracking her knuckles, dressed in a black t-shirt and torn jeans, an outfit that she wouldn't mind getting dirty.

"Can't we do it tomorrow, we didn't even unpack everything yet"

"Absolutely not, this is more important than a bunch of boxes"

She treaded through the grass, dragging him along with her. Forcing him to the ground next to a bunch of weeds.

"Start pulling"

"So rough, and in the middle of the day"

"That's not unusual" She said seductive tone, getting a small chuckle from Shikamaru.

"No, it's not" He was beginning to like this hefty task. He was able to spend time and goof around with his wife, which was something rare being a ninja. And before he knew it, every weed in the back yard was pulled.

"We're finally finished, finally sometime to rest" He lifted his hands above head and bent his body back releasing cracking sounds and and loud yawn.

"I don't think so, you have to mow the lawn now"

"Alright, let me get the lawn mower"

"What have you done with my fiancé" He didn't even think twice about complaining, and the fact that he smiled at her about it, let her know something was up.

"I'm right here woman. I just want to help you get this place together. Is that so wrong" He was now leaning on the lawn mower, raising an eyebrow at her, waiting for his question to be answered.

"Not at all"

"Good" He started mowing the grass, and to Temari's surprise he finished pretty quickly. And everything was even and perfect. She could tell he knew he did a good job, by that cocky look on his face.

"So, is this good enough?"

"Better than I thought it would turn out" She stood next to him and admired the smooth landscape and the hard work they put in.

"So are we finished?"

"For today"

"For today?" He looked down at her in confusion, wondering what more they could do. But she just continued to look at the grass in front of them.

"Yea, because tomorrow we are planting the flowers. So prepared to get dirty." She finally looked back him, smiling the grin that meant something so special. So the only thing he could do was smile back, actually looking forward to their bonding time tomorrow.

"Do you see my clothes"His voice was full of laughter as he pointed at the dirt and grass stains all over his clothes trying"And I really liked these pants"

"Told you to put on something old"

"So this is my fault?" For some reason, both of their smiles would not go away. Especially his, which seemed to get bigger.

"Yea, but I'll wash them for you crybaby. But that means you have to take them off first"

"Whatever you say" He followed her in the house, patiently waiting for tomorrow to come. Hoping it would be like this.

 **7/7/18**


	80. Day 80

•Advice•*

It was a hectic day at the Hokage's tower because Naruto had just became Hokage so everyone was working their asses off trying to make for a smooth transition.

Including Shikamaru who was in his office filling out, paperwork that never seemed to end. He had been there before the sun came up and by looking at the stack, he wasn't leaving until long after it came down. He was actually becoming fed up which hadn't happened in a while, but a knock on the door came which gave him an excuse to stop his work.

"Come in" He said from his seat, not bothering to get up.

He watched as the door slowly opened revealing his mini-me, who looked pretty worried and scared, making Shikamaru feel worried for him.

"Dad, do you have time to talk?" He stood in the doorway, reluctant to walk over to his father's desk.

"I always have time to talk." Shikadai closed the door behind him and sat in a chair that was in front of the desk, facing his father. "What's up?"

"You're an adviser right? So you give advice?"

"Something like that. Why?"

"Well I need help with a situation"

"What is it?"

"Well... I kinda disobeyed mom"

"Kinda?"

"She told me to go straight to the grocery store and pick up some things then come back home"

"The fact that you still have grocery bags in your hands tell me that you did not go straight home. So where did you go?"

"Well Boruto and Inojin were headed to get a burger and I thought it wouldn't take that long but we got caught up in some other things..."

"What other things?"

"Well Boruto started pulling pranks using his sexy jutsu. And he thought it would work best if we all used it. I continued to say no, but I couldn't let those two cause trouble-"

"So you learned it, and the _three_ of you caused trouble?" Shikamaru laughed as his son tried to avoid eye contact, scratching his neck, just like his father.

"Yea, but why is that funny?"

"Because when I was around your age, me, Naruto and Choji did the same thing. We stayed in trouble...but you on the other hand, has a mother that is strict"

"Grandma Yoshino was strict" Shikadai had his elbow rested on the table supporting his head.

"And I paid for it everytime I got in trouble, but your mothers punishments are far worse" This made Shikadai feel even more scared, he thought his dad was going somewhere positive by telling some his childhood, but he just made him filled with more fear. And Shikamaru knew it, by the slanted frown that appeared on his son's face.

"So what advice do you have so I won't get in trouble"

"Since this is your first time doing something like this, I'll tell her you ran into me on your way to the store and I made you spend the day at the office"

"You think she'll buy it"

"Definitely not, your mom hates any lie. But at least we'll get in trouble together"

His dad gave him a reassuring smile, which eased his fear. He knew that a punishment was coming but the fact that his dad was willing to get punished too, made him feel like he had the best father in the world.

 **7/8/18**


	81. Day 81

•Memories•*

Temari and Shikamaru were taking a brake from training with Shikadai in the back yard, and now he was sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath as his parents stood over him.

"He needs to increase his stamina" Temari rested her arm on her fan, using it as a support, while the other was on her hip, adding to her dominating appearance.

"There's still two months to the chunin exams. We have time" Shikamaru took a seat next to his son on the grass, earning them both a testy glare and frown that they seen many times but still feared.

"But I want him at his best during the exams. You know how cruel they could be. Remember"

"Yes I remember, but now they take precautions to try and limit any killing"

"How did you guys exams go?" Shikadai finally regained his breath, looking at both his parents.

"Well first we took a test, then we had to find scrolls in the woods, then we had to fighting rounds." Shikamaru lazily said, got giving much details.

"I mean who did you fight, because no one really talks about it"

"We never told you?"

"No"

"I fought your mom, it's actually how we met." They swapped quick smiles with each other, which did not go unseen by their son. But he choose to ignore his parents gross behavior.

"It must've sucked losing. Huh dad?"

"You just assumed I lost?" Shikamaru gave his son a sly smirk, as if it was common sense to know that he lost this round.

"Yea, and you didn't deny it soo..."

"So I lost, but I was the only one that became a chunin. Remember Tem?" Temari was now looking away trying her best to engage in the rest of this conversation.

"Why aren't you saying anything mom"

"Because...Because...Your father was a lazy asshole, who was too lazy to finish our match" Her swearing was nothing new to the Nara males, but it did show that she strong feelings about the situation.

"So dad only lost because he forfeited?"

"He blames it on his low chakra"

"I _was_ low on chakra woman. How many times do I have to tell you. I almost died later that day because it was so low. Thank god for Asuma" Shikadai could see how happy his dad had become once he mentioned Asuma's name. He could see how much this whole conversation made him happy.

"You almost died? Why?" Shikadai became more interested in this and Shikamaru was going to tell him, but by Temari's dark shadow and firery glare hovering over him, he knew better than to bring up that situation.

"That's not important" Shikamaru quickly changed the subject not wanting to be on Temari's bad side, especially not during training.

"You're damn right that's not important, but what is, is your chunin exams. So you two back up so we could finish practicing."

"I hope I don't meet my troublesome future wife at the exams" Shikadai whispered to his dad, hoping his mother couldn't hear him.

"It could turn out to be a good thing. Your mom is the best, she cooks and makes sure we have everything we need. I'm glad Naruto pushed me into that arena" Shikamaru got up and his son followed, wanting to hear more about their exams. Because it seemed it really exciting. Shikamaru and Temari could see that they left their son full of questions about their exams by the dissatisfied look on his face.

"After training, we'll tell you the whole story-"

"Really mom"

"Only if you do better than before. Do we have a deal"

"Deal"


	82. Day 82

**_Thanks for all the comments and support. I really enjoy writing all the suggestions. I'm really grateful for everything._**

•Communication•*

The Shikamaru and Temari had an unorthodox way of communication. In which outside consisted of insults and yelling, and the inside was made of soft voice and condescending. And Shikamaru, with fear asked her why this was.

"What are you talking about Nara? We laugh and have fun in public." She turned and put her hands on her hips, giving him a quizzical look, making him explain further.

"Yea, but when I try to do something couple-ish, you always push away" He knew that it wasn't because she didn't want to be with him and the reason stemmed from other things, but always hurt him when she would pull away.

"Not always smartass" She began walking in front of him, trying to hide her red face.

"This is what I'm talking about. Why do you try and avoid communicating" He grabbed her hand, making her stop moving. But it was a gentle grasp, so she could have easily broken it, but choose not to. Making Shikamaru feel better than before.

"Because this is still new Shika, I'm sorry, if I-"

"If you insult me to hide the fact that I make you blush and act like a teenage girl?" He was now grimacing down at her, content that he had finally found the reason for her behavior.

"It's just that no one ever made me...feel this way." She had never admited this to him, or herself. But felt a sense of freedom when she did. "But I want you to know, that you make me happy and I enjoy our relationship. Just give me time and I promise I will improve our communication"

"You promise?" His voice had a bit of desperation, so she knew that she had to fix it.

"Yes, You big crybaby." She stood on her tippy toes, kissing his cheek. And it seemed that the blush from her face traveled to his. And him trying to avoid eye contact made a huge playful smile appear on her face. "Now who's the one acting like a teenager"

"I'm nineteen, so I'm technically still a teenager"

"It only proves my point"

She took the lead and grabbed his hand, tightly intertwining their fingers. Slowly starting to improve their communication. And even though it was a silent gesture, he knew that it was a way of keeping her new promise.

 **7/10/18**


	83. Day 83

•Compassion•*

Ever since Asuma's death, it has been rainy. Even Suna experienced rain three times in three months, which had been strange to all its citizens, seeing that some years it never rain.

But Temari was now at Konoha gates where it had been pouring down raining. It had been four months since she been there, and three since Asuma died. And her and Shikamaru always sent each other letters, so she knew everything he did, and how he was doing. (Supposedly).

He had put up a barrier to mask his emotions, saying that the revenge plan went well and that made him feel better again. And Temari knew that was a lie, because she felt afflicted by the news, so she knew that he had to be drowning in his sadness.

"He's not here, probably should head to his house"

Temari looked around before heading to his house. And for some reason she hesitated to knock on the door, nervous about who she would face, but she did it anyway. And was met by a woman with long brown hair, about the same height as her.

"Are you Temari?" She calmly asked with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Yes, you must be Yoshino-San. Shikamaru always talks about you during work. It's nice to finally meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too. As much as that boy talks about you, I'm surprised he hadn't introduced you to me."

"He talks about me?" He heart began racing and it was like she never experienced before. The fact that he discussed her when she wasn't around, made her extremely nervous to see him.

"Not in a negative way. Anyway I guess you're here looking for him." She moved from the door way, allowing Temari to come in from the rain.

"He hasn't really been himself since Asuma died. He just goes on missions and goes to his room which he is in right now. But I know you can make him feel better." Temari was about to ask where it was, but it was like Yoshino read her mind.

"It's just up the stairs and second door to the left."

"Thank you"

"No, Thank you. Without you sending those letters I'm pretty sure it would be much worse"

Temari silently said thank you again and followed her directions and without knocking, she opened the door and seen him sitting on the edge of his bed, next to the open window, smoking a cigarette.

"You're smoking now?" She went and sat next to him, pulling the cigarette out his mouth and tossed it.

"Ever since I got my revenge. It's my way of remembering him." He took out another one, not caring that she just disposed the first one.

"You're sixteen, is it even legal for you to get these things."

"I just asked. Maybe because the cashier seen my uniform and thought I was older than I was."

"Because you look like it." She seen he was worn out and tired. The bags under his eyes made him look beyond his years. "You shouldn't be worn out like this-"

"I haven't been sleeping lately, not for the last three months"

"Shika" This was the first time she ever called him this, and for some reason he found himself staring her directly in the eyes. "This is not a healthy way to handle this-"

"What the hell am I suppose to do. It hurts Tem. I try and go to work, train and do daily task but he always pops into my head with one of his useless lessons that I took for granted. And I get into this mood wishing he was here. I'm just really fucking sad"

She didn't care that he was yelling, just relieved that he finally got his real feelings off his chest. Now they could have a truthful conversation which they hadn't had in months.

"I know how you feel, a least you were able to get a life lessons. Just imagine on your thirteenth birthday, starting your period and thinking you were dying. I had no one there to help me.

That put a slight smile on his face, and she could tell that was the first one in a long time.

"He wouldn't want you sitting here sulking. He gave you the tools that you need so you could be the best damn Shinobi there is. And it's not going to happen in your room"

"But it's going to take some time-"

"That's good, because time heals everything. But you have to put in some work. Can you do that if not for me, then for Asuma. Please"

With her teal eyes getting wider, and more soft,there was he could say no. At that moment he just wanted to get up to prove to her that he was going to change and become the best shinobi that he could.

"You have my word...Troublesome" She got up, gripped his hand tight, smiling at him and began heading for the door.

"Tem...It's late and the rain is only going to get worse" He began scratching his neck, and looking away. Signs she that were familiar with her already.

"What are you getting at"

"My mom is making dinner and she always cook extra so how about you eat with us and..."

"And what?"

"Never mind, but would you like to stay for dinner"

"Not until you finish your sentence" She walked closer to him, adding pressure to finish his statement.

"It's not important"

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow"

"Fine. I was going to ask can you spend the night so we can finish talking. I actually felt better than I have in a long time. You can lay in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor-"

"I'll stay, you're going through something. And if there is anything I can do, I want to do it." She was once again sitting next to him on his bed, showing him that she was not looking.

"You're actually being compassionate for once, I like this side of you"

"You seem like you need it, and if talking's going to help you through this. Then I'll be here so you can talk my ears off."

"I actually want to her your first period story, sounds hilarious"

"You would."

Yoshino was outside his door, and she couldn't believe she heard her son laughing. The only thing she got was phony smile but now he was genuinely laughing. _'He better not mess things up with her, or there will be problems'_

 **7/11/18**


	84. Day 84

•Universe•*

Temari couldn't believe how many stars the universe had created. Endless amount of stars meant endless amount of stargazing. And that was the only thing she found enjoyable since Naruto's wedding.

Tonight she sat on the roof of the Kazekage's mansion, where she stayed with her brothers. Gaara and Kankuro had sensed that she was missing a certain lazy Shinobi from Konoha. But instead of admitting it, she would express it using anger.

The sky was crystal clear, and dark. Letting every single star shine. Like it created just for her amusement.

"Those stars look like a deer" She pointed at a set of bright stars in the sky.

"And that looks like a cigarette, I really miss that ass. More than I care to admit" Temari loudly sighed, and it came out more like a scream. For some reason, she needed to see him. But the subtle shapes the stars created were the closest thing she had.

"That looks exactly like a pineapple-"

"No it doesn't" She seen her brother uncontrollably laughing at her, making her red from both anger and blushing.

"Kankuro, how long have you been there?" She stood up, taking out her fan letting him know if he continue laughing there would be a harsh punishment.

"Ever since you've been making up nonsense constellations that remind you of Shikamaru. And just so you know, they don't."

"Why are you up here anyway"

"Gaara sent me up here to tell you that your boyfriend and Naruto are arriving in the morning. And that it's your job to escort them around Suna-"

"Shika's coming, and I'm just finding out about this today!"

"Yea, why is it such a big deal. Is it because you miss your boyfriend?"

"It's a big deal because they are guest" She tried to cover up that she missed him with a lie, but she knew that him and Gaara were fully aware of where her sadness came from. "I just want everything to be prepared for Shikamaru."

"Naruto is coming too and maybe it was 'pose to be a surprise.So now you can stop being moody. Because let me tell you, your bitchin-"

He realized he messed up when she opened her fan, and positioned it so that she could do her famous jutsu.

"Wind Scythe jutsu!"

"Wait Tema!"

The wind had knocked Kankuro unto his back, and now he was lying there, his entire body aching from the familiar experience that more times than he cared to admit.

"Can you help me up?"

"Nope, I have to get up early tomorrow. So I need to get some sleep" She was smiling ear to ear, walking right past her brother, and headed into the house.

"I don't see how Nara willingly puts up with her. It was like the universe created those two just for each other or something" He said to himself, finally getting up and looking at the stars himself.

 **7/12/18**


	85. Day 85

•Loyalty•*

Temari was at Shikamaru's apartment lying on his bed, reading a book, late at night. With him practically laying right under her, leaving no space in between them.

"What are you reading?"

Shikamaru had his arms wrapped around Temari's waist, with his head buried in the crook of her neck.

"The first Icha-Icha book. And I am very curious as to why you have it anyway."

She turned to him with a questioning grimace, which only made him tighten his grip on her. Which was his way of trying to avoid the question.

"I don't know."

"I won't judge too harshly. Just tell me." She turned completely to face him, propping herself up using her arm, which made her dominate over him.

Shikamaru was turning red from embarrassment, and the fact that she was staring him in the eye made his heart beat fast, like some sort of child.

"I gives a lot of information"

"What type of information"

"Come on Tem, don't make me say it"

"Fine, I thought it would give useful information on... that. But it was just fantasy stuff. But it gives information on how to impress women. Plus the girl in the book kinda reminds me of you"

"Did you read the book!" She shoved the book in his face, but he gently took it out her hands and placed it only the table beside the bed. "Because that was an insult. It talks about how she pretty much sleeps with every guy that bats his lashes at her."

"Not that aspect." He quickly clarified, seeing that she was starting to become moody. "But she has tons of guys wanting her, kinda like you"

"Yea but I only had eyes for one, but he be became a missing nin, so I had to settle for you."

She joked. Laughing at the fake pout that he was sporting.

"Calm down crybaby, you know that I love you. And we are loyal to each other, so I'm pretty sure we will never let someone come between us. Right?"

"Right. Because I'm not crazy enough to cheat on you."

She could have sworn that she seen a tiny drop of sweat come on his forehead from him being a little scared. Letting her know that she was doing her job as a girlfriend. "Good. Just as long as you know."

 **7/13/18**


	86. Day 86

**_A suggestion about Choji telling about his and Karui's relationship. Hope you enjoy it. And thanks for reading it._**

•Sharing•*

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji at Yakiniku Q. And today they had planned to meet but things were slightly different.

"Ummm..." Ino was staring at Choji who had not touched one piece of meat on the grill, making the other two hesitant to eat. "Is something wrong Choji?"

"Everything's fine. Why?"

"Because usually you don't even want to share the meat, but now you're just sitting there-" Shikamaru said, looking at his best friend who was next to him, with a concerned look.

"SHIKAMARU'S RIGHT, SO SPILL IT NOW CHOJI!"

"Okay Okay All right." He finally took a bite of food before telling his problem. "My girlfriend is coming to visit-"

"Wait, you have a girlfriend. Since when" Ino interrupted him, not letting him tell what was bothering him.

"For about a month or so-"

"And you're just telling me. Shikamaru did you know?!" She was glaring at both of them, but Choji looked scared, while Shikamaru had a bored look on his face because compared to Temari, this was nothing.

"No, I didn't. Who is she anyway?"

"Karui, from Kumo"

"I can't believe you're just telling us now!"

"Why are you being so loud?" Choji asked, shoving a piece of meat into his mouth.

"I'm not loud!"

"Yea you are." Shikamaru looked at Ino, who's palms were pressed on the table as she was standing up shouting at them. "And you're pretty pissed for whatever reason"

"I'm pissed because I have to share my brothers! This is the first time we ate together in three months, we used to eat here everyday." She calmly said the last sentence as she sat down, feeling embarrassed about her outburst and not wanting to look at them.

But Shikamaru and Choji knew exactly what she meant. They known each other since they were little and been together so much that the friend title had been replaced with sibling. And with losing Asuma, Inoichi and Shikaku, they were and had always been there for each other.

"I know it sucks. I guess that just means we're getting older. Soon enough the new Ino-Shika-Cho will be sitting here. Huh?" Shikamaru said, trying to cheer Ino up, and it worked because now she was smiling.

"Yea, maybe I shouldn't have gotten so worked up. But I'm definitely happy for you Choji. You actually got a girlfriend."

"Thanks for the insult Ino"

"Well I'm happy for you Choji" Shikamaru smirked at him, showing that at least one of them was happy for them.

"I didn't mean it like that. But how is she. Does she have a temper like Temari, because, Shikamaru I love her to death, but she could be scary at times and we don't need any more of that."

"No, but she's a great cook" Choji took the rest of the meat, not leaving his teammates any.

"That would be the only thing you care about" Ino finally lightened up, actually happy that Choji found someone. Because this finally meant that all three of them was heading in the right direction.

 **7/14/18**


	87. Day 87

**_A suggestion explaining Choji and Shikamaru choosing girls from different villages._**

•Travel•*

"Can you guys believe it. Choji was the last to get a girlfriend, but the first after Naruto to get married"

Ino, Shikamaru, Temari were all traveling to Kumogakure to attend Choji's and Karui's wedding. And like always, Ino had to be the one to keep up the conversation.

"I really thought he was going to find someone from Konoha, but he chose a girl who lives four days away. What's up with you guys picking people from different countries?" Ino loudly asked, looking to the couple next to her.

"Women are going to be troublesome no matter where they are from." Shikamaru yawned, not interested in this conversation. Because traveling with two girls was not ideal, and now he was hoping that Sai would hurry and meet them, like he said he would.

"But what attracted you to Temari?"

"Is there a problem with women from Suna?" Temari was on the defense, even though she knew Ino meant no harm. It was just part of her gossiping ways to interfere as much as she could.

"No, Not at all" Ino shook her hands, trying to show that she was not trying to hurt Temari. "Just there are plenty of girls in Konoha. I'm sure there had to be one"

"But there is only one Temari, and I'm pretty sure Choji feels the same way about Karui." Shikamaru looked to Ino, hoping his response would end this pointless conversation.

"Okay Temari, Why Shikamaru, because I'm pretty sure there are suitors in Suna, that is older and looks better than Shikamaru. Not to mention that he's lazy and complains a lot"

"The lazyass just kinda grew on me. Plus the sex-"

"Tem! Really?"

"Calm down, I won't tell." Temari gave him a reassuring look, letting him know that there was no one else, and he gave her one back with the same meaning.

"You guys are really unromantic. I guess you guys wouldn't have found anyone else" Ino could see by the way they were gazing in each other's eyes that the place where they came from didn't matter. And she was sure Choji had the same meaning.

 **7/15/18**


	88. Day 88

•Voice•*

Shikamaru didn't realize the day that Temari's harsh voice, became meaningful to him. No matter the volume or tone. If he was getting scolded, he would always smile at the end of it. Because the soothing sound of her voice made it all worth while.

"Nara Shikamaru! how many times do I have to tell you, stop leaving your cigarettes on the counter?!" She was clutching his shirt tight, demonstrating how frustrated he was. But the only thing he did was stare down at her. With confusion on his face.

"You actually never told me." He said in his defense.

"I shouldn't have to, what if your son picks them up? Then we'll have problems!"

"He's not even two months, there is no way he could get them now."

"What about when he starts walking?"

"Then I'll remember this conversation" He was now goofily smiling, which pissed her off even more.

"What the hell is so funny!?" That voice that was so angelic to him might have sounded brass to someone else, but to him it was gentle. It was something like a genjutsu that would always make him agree with her. No matter the situation.

"Nothing. And I'm sorry about this whole incident. I was wrong. It was stupid for me to even have them in the house with a newborn"

"I'm glad you realize this" She was still clutching his shirt, bringing him closer. "Now get them out of my house"

He grabbed them off the counter, and hurriedly threw them in the trash outside. And he knew that she was watching, so he couldn't sneak nothing from the pack. 'Damn it. That woman's voice is just as troublesome as her eyes and smile'


	89. Day 89

•Sidewalk•*

Temari always enjoyed how Konoha would go all out for any celebration. There would be posters everywhere and huge decorations. Everyone would do something to help out, even the children.

Her and Shikamaru were walking to the store to pick up some things for his apartment. But on the way, Temari noticed how decorative everything was.

"What's all this for?"

"The first day of summer. Usually the village has a small festival with games and stuff like that."

"Are you going?"

"Yes we are going."

As they made it in front of the store, Temari noticed brightly colored drawings on the sidewalk beneath them. And she was pretty sure that it wasn't there yesterday.

"Why are you staring at the sidewalk like that?" She seen kids writing on the ground, and people were just walking past them. Waving and smiling,

"Those kids are drawing on it and no one is saying anything."

"Tem, that's chalk. It's for the festival. I know you guys had chalk in Suna."

"Only white ones that were used to write on the blackboard. And we definitely weren't allowed to draw on the ground."

The drawings of flowers and the sun actually made Temari feel warm inside. She wished that she could've done this stuff when she was little, but the fact that some kid was having the time of there life, made her feel somewhat content. But staring at the kids and them drawing made her feel a little void, but she knew exactly what she needed to fix it.

So, Temari followed Shikamaru into the store, and as he went to look for the things he needed, she quietly walked away from him. And eventually found the thing she was looking for.

She assumed Shikamaru finished shopping, so she paid for her things and found him standing outside.

"So what did you buy?" Quickly, Temari took the huge box out the bag, and shoved it in his face. It gave him no choice but to read the clear container. '24 pieces of chalk'

"That's a lot of colors." He said, smiling at her excitement, which was making him excited too.

"I know, they had a smaller box, but I wanted this one." Temari was eager to open them and just start writing everything. Not caring that she was acting like a little kid.

"So let's go to the park, so you can use them"

" _We_ are going to use them." Emphasizing the first word, so he knew that she wouldn't be the only adult drawing on the ground with the brightly colored chalk.

Temari dragged Shikamaru by the hand, and he was happy to go. Knowing that she wasn't able to be a kid, kinda pained him everytime she would talk about her past. But the smile that she was wearing, ever since she came out the store, made it seem like she was back in those years. And he was happy to join her.


	90. Day 90

•Tree•*

Temari never knew how much of a romantic Shikamaru could be until she started dating him. There would be secret messages, little gifts and cards in random places that he knew she would look in. And eventually she started partaking in his game, which in Shikamaru's opinion made it better.

But today, she decided to take up some of his chores and feed the deer. And while doing so in the Nara forest, so found one of these little gifts.

In a tree, there was carved an 'T+S' inside of a heart, making her stare in awe.

"You finally found it" Shikamaru walked up behind her, which startled her a bit. Making her jump in the process. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, just a little preoccupied with something." He must've meant what was on the tree, which she gently felt with her fingers.

"You mean staring at our initials carved in that tree"

"Yea, you are very romantic sometimes" He was now standing right next to her, looking down into her eyes.

"Who said I did it?"

"Well this tree brings back some good memories. The first time we did it in the forest, right here on this tree"

"And you were so paranoid. Scared the deer might watch."

"So, I just wanted to protect their precious eyes" She elbowed him in the side, making a slight smile appear.

"I'm pretty sure your loud mouth scared them away"

He continued to joke, making her feel more happiness than she had all day.

But after some time, she stayed quiet for a while, still staring at the tree in amazement. "Our tree. I like it" And saying it out loud made her feel warm inside. She couldn't believe that a gesture as simple as this, would have her so emotional. And Shikamaru could tell that she was pleased with it.

"I knew you would."


	91. Day 91

•Story•*

"It's time for bed Shika." Temari sat on the bed next to her four year old son that had a pout on his face.

"Please mommy, one more story." He had an adorable pout, that just made Temari want read another book. It was already after his bedtime, so she tried her hardest to resist it.

"You said that already, and I read you another book. So it's time for bed."

"But-"

"No buts, bedtime"

"Huhh" He sighed, a soft innocent sigh that was just like Shikamaru's. But for some reason, she found it irresistible and always gave in.

"Fine. What story do you want me to read?"

"Actually, can you make one up."

"Okay...What do you want it to be about-"

"Sleep, and the reason you two aren't doing that right now" Temari hadn't noticed Shikamaru standing in the door way of their son's room, but by the bored expression, she could tell that he had been there for a while.

"Your son wanted another story, and is being stubborn so I told him one more before he has to go to bed." Shikamaru yawned, as he crawled over his son, in his bed and tucked himself under the covers.

"Can it be about something cool-"

"Like sleep"

"Dad that's not going to make a good story. Something funny."

"Well this one time, when I was taking the Chunin exams, this guy pushed me in the arena and changed my life forever. The end, now we could all get some sleep"

"That's it?" Shikadai was left feeling disappointed, and confused about the short story.

"Even I found that a little underwhelming, and I want him to go to sleep more than anything"

"Well then you try, since you're so good at this" Shikamaru said like a child, getting angry at their reactions.

"I will. So once upon a time, a guy made me cry because he wouldn't tell me the truth-"

"This seems fake, I never seen you cry mommy" Shikadai was in awe, but Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at the familiar story, that he was still paying for years later.

"Well this guy was really important to me, and when he wouldn't tell me the truth, I felt really sad. But it turns out that he was in trouble, so I had to save him, again." She looked at both of them, and seen their drowsy eyes slowly closing.

"But everything turned out okay, because on that day, that guy asked me on a date. And he eventually became my wonderful husband, who gave me an outstanding son." They were both now fully asleep, and she left a kiss on both of their foreheads. And squeezed in the small bed with them, slowly falling asleep.


	92. Day 92

•Why•*

"Why is it raining?" This had been the hundredth 'why' question his four year old son had asked him in the last minute. And because there had been a power outage, he knew his son was bored and just trying to pass the time. And now they sat facing each other.

"Because it's part of the water cycle" Shikamaru didn't feel like going in depth, and based on the fact that his son shrugged his shoulders, this seemed like a good enough answer.

"Why are we in the living room?"

"Because you're mom told us to, and she makes the rules."

"Why don't you make the rules?"

"Because I can't, I'm only allowed to reinforce them... on you."

"So mommy's the boss?" Shikadai had his thinking face on which was just like like Shikamaru's. It somewhat resembled a pout mixed with a scowl.

"Yes"

"Why"

"You'll learn when you get older." He didn't think his son was old enough to hear about the birds and the bees and how if he behaved, this was his reward. Plus Temari was really scary, so he had no choice but to listen to her.

"Why are you lazy?"

"It's fun"

"It is fun being lazy" He son smiled at the thought of just doing nothing but sleeping and cloud watching.

"Next question."

"Why do you have a goatee?"

"Because it makes me look older"

"But you are old"

"I'm twenty five, that's not old" Shikamaru chuckled at his son seriousness.

"I guess." Shikadai yawned. "Why do we have deer?"

"Because that's what the Nara clan is known for. Even before I was born."

"Why did you marry someone from Suna?"

"Because you can't choose who you fall in love with"

"Why are you the Hokage's advisor?"

"I asked for the position so I could help out more and lord Sixth said okay?"

"Sounds like too much work?"

"It is, But somehow your father still manages to be lazy." Temari slid open the door with a bunch of candles and blankets in her hand, closing it behind her. Making her way over to them.

"Mommy, why do you call us both Shika?" His father half-assed answers were staring to get annoying, so he began directing them towards Temari.

"Because I don't call him Maru, and sometimes I call you Dai. But Shika is just a better fit for both of you"

Temari picked him up and pulled the blanket on top of both of them while Shikamaru lit the candles.

"Why didn't you just use your fire style to light them?" He yawned, cuddling into his moms chest.

"A waste of Chakra. Why are you so curious?"

"I'm...not" His eyes were already closed as he said the last word, quickly going to bed.

"He gets that from you, being a nerd"

"Just the other day you gave me the entire history on fans, and I'm the nerd?" He smiled in her direction, getting a small grin back from her.

"Well I guess we both are, and we created one too."

They both watched his he took gentle breaths during his sleep. Shikamaru wondered how he could be a ball of energy sometimes, then be quiet like this. Then he realized he was the perfect mix of both of them.


	93. Day 93

_**Thank you for all the reviews, I enjoy reading all of them.**_

•Maybe•*

Whenever Temari was in Konoha, her and Shikamaru would always visit Shikaku's grave. And it never was melancholy, smiles would appear on both of their faces.

"Dad, I remember one time you asked me if I plan on getting married and I said maybe."

He loudly sighed, leaving a huge grin on his face. While glancing at Temari, who also had a wide grin on her face.

"In actuality _maybe_ didn't have a meaning, I just wanted to change the subject and finish the shogi match."

"Then you said, I bet she'll be troublesome, blond and have green eyes. Then again I said maybe. But I hate to admit it, I kinda wanted that to be true"

He paused, thinking back to the days his dad used to tease him about Temari and how Shikamaru had a huge crush on her.

"You always had to predict things old man, I could never find out things for myself. But I-we..." He grabbed Temari's hand gently, but tightly flashing a huge smile at her. "Came to tell you, that we are getting married. I'm pretty sure mom told you already. I just wish you were here to see it for yourself."

They got up, not before Temari placed some flowers down. And began headed home.

"He's here, and I'm sure he's watching you turn into this phenomenal man"

"I know he is" He gave a light hearted grin, knowing that she was right.

"So you already knew you wanted to marry me?"

"I realized after Pains attack, everyone thought they were going to die. As sappy as it sounds, I just thought I would never see you again. Go ahead and laugh-" He looked away in embarrassment, but he didn't hear the laugh he expected. Instead he seen her staring at him, with a slight smile.

"I'm not going to laugh. I just thought you never wanted to get married because of the whole 'women are troublesome thing'"

"They are, I'm marrying the most troublesome one-" Temari flicked him on his forehead, leaving him to rub the sting it left. "But that doesn't mean, I didn't like you. I just had a hard way of showing it. But it got there, that maybe turned into a definitely"

"Your father was a very smart man, he knew what he was talking about."

"He always did."


	94. Day 94

•Antique•*

Anyone could guess that Temari's tessen was her most prized possession. It was usually on her back, unless she was in combat.

And she never rushed when it came to cleaning it. Like now, she was on the back porch slowly polishing it, making sure to get every spot.

"Sometimes I think your tessen is more important than me." Shikamaru came out with two glasses of juice, taking a seat next to her. And placing the cups beside them.

"Believe me, it's very close." She flashed him a smirk, before grabbing the juice and taking a sip. "My mother wasn't a ninja, but my dad's mom was and this was hers. And before that is was her grandfather's."

"So it's an antique." Shikamaru took it out of her lap and began gently grazing his fingers over it. Noticing every mark and scratch that it had obtained from over the years.

"Yea, handmade from Suna's finest materials. It's priceless"

"So is that why it's important to you?"

"Yea, and my grandchild is going to use it."

"What about our child" Shikamaru glanced at her small bulging stomach that was slowly getting bigger as the months went by.

"I'll still be using it, hopefully"

"Maybe our child will just use shadows-" He shrugged his shoulders at his thought, knowing she would never allow that to happen.

"That's bullshit. My child will be a better wind user than me"

"Okay troublesome. Why can't he just use both?"

"He is. But based on how strong those Nara genes are, I'm positive he'll be lazy. And trying to teach him both is going to be..."

"Troublesome"

"You took the word right out my mouth" She leaned her head on his shoulder, as they both were laughing loudly. Enjoying this moment.

 **7/22/18**


	95. Day 95

•Action•*

Shikamaru was laying on the floor, flicking through the channels when his wife came in with an unusually jovial attitude.

"How was your first mission back?"

Temari had just given birth to their son a few weeks ago, and today was her first mission and even though it was a C-rank, she was content with finally getting back to work, not minding how easy the work was.

"It was okay, seeing that it was my first mission after Shikadai was born and it was a simple escort mission." She now was sitting in front of him, using his torso as support to lean back on. "Where is he anyway?"

"Sleep. Which was pretty easy." Temari rolled her eyes, knowing that those two spent all day napping. And it made Shikamaru chuckle, and while he was doing so, Temari snatched the controller out of his hand, finally settling on the news. Which earned a quiet troublesome from him.

"Did you hear about that guy who plays in all those action movies came to Konoha today?" Shikamaru asked, as he was reminded by the news which, continuously announced throughout the day.

"Yea I did."

"I bet your mission was chaotic, with the streets being crowded for that guy. Who did you have to escort anyway?" He had the day off, so Kakashi was the one assigning mission for the day.

"That guy from the action movies, who by the way, kept asking if I was single." She threw him a sly smile before continuing, knowing that he was steadily getting jealous. "He kept saying how pretty I was-"

"Well you're not _pretty_ , you're beautiful. And I tell you everyday how amazing you are-" He was trying to be quiet and not wake his son, but it was hard.

"Jealous are we?"

"No. I'm just not excited to hear that some rich, pretty-boy, is hitting on my wife." Temari rarely seen him riled up with anger, and she could tell that he was beyond pissed. Making her feel excited, that someone actually cared so much for her. Even though they been together for over two years.

"Well, husband, I told him I was happily married with a son and when he didn't quit hitting on me, I showed him my tessen. And explained to him, all the people that didn't have a happy ending with it. The guy didn't even dare to look at me after that."

"You gave him that death glare while you said it. Didn't you"

"You already know"

Shikamaru wasn't even jealous, he felt sorry for the guy. Because he knows how scary she could be, because, even to this day, Konohamaru hesitates to even come by her, after he got on her bad side years ago.

"And you'll never have to worry about some guy, because they'll never be you." She kissed his cheek, leaving him sentimental and blushing. Something that always happened when she was this sweet.


	96. Day 96

•Culture•*

Shikadai might have been born and raised in Konoha, but he still had much of Suna's culture within him.

He had been out in the back yard training with his dad while his mom watched from the porch. And just as Shikamaru was about to use his Shadow possession jutsu, he felt a cut on arm. Which he knew specifically came from one person.

"Tem. Why did you use your wind to cut me. I was actually behaving." He said that last part as a joke, but Temari did see he was serious about the cut that was slightly bleeding on his arm.

"It wasn't me Shika."

"Ordinary wind can't cut like that, so it was either you or-" A realization hit both of them as they seen their son standing there with a worried look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it. I just happened-"

"You're not in trouble. Actually do it again, just try not to hit me this time" He joked, as he was actually pleased with his son's accomplishment.

Shikadai did a few hand gestures that he seen his mother do when she used wind release without her fan. And the same thing happened, except this time Temari and Shikamaru closely watched as the wind went right passed them.

"See, I told you my baby was a wind user too. Just because he began using shadows at three doesn't mean anything. But now he's five, and a wind user! I knew there was some Suna chakra in there."

She ran over to hug him, rubbing it Shikamaru's face how her son was going to take after her. But they both found out, that was somewhat the truth.

Years later, after Shikadai's chunin exam, they were back in the same position. And even though Temari thought her son did outstandingly well, she believed that he should have been able to beat Boruto, even though he cheated.

Shikamaru was tougher on him too, and when he was about to use shadow strangle jutsu, he was immediately pushed back by a wave of something he had never seen in person, but Temari was very familiar with it.

"Is that gold dust? What the hell." He picked himself up as he tried to process what was going on. Temari was in shock, and ran over to them, to get a better view of what was going on.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"It's fine. I'm used to being the victim of your random awakening of jutsus."

"I didn't mean to." Even though Shikadai was twelve, he always seemed like a little kid in Shikamaru's eyes. So there was no way he could be mad when those green eyes was pleading for forgiveness.

"It's alright kid." Shikamaru dusted himself off, and looked at his wife, who was beaming with excitement. "Wasn't that Rasa's magnet style?"

"It was. Shikadai how did you do that?"

"I don't know. I'm still confused myself. Is that like Shinki's and Uncle Gaara's magnet style?" He looked at his hands, which still had gold sparkles on it.

"Once you know how to use it, it'll be stronger. Gold is stronger than both iron and sand." Temari said as a smile started to appear on her lips. Shikamaru was highly impressed. He never thought that this kekkei genkai would be passed down to his son, and was excited to see how it progressed.

"Are you okay mom?"

"Perfectly fine. Just happy that you have a huge part of Suna with you."


	97. Day 97

•Fuel•*

Shikamaru thought trains were the best thing ever. He no longer had to walk thirty minutes to the Hokage's tower from his house, but now he just hopped on a train an he'll be there in fifteen.

Temari hadn't seen it yet, and she only heard good things. Seeing that she get all her information from Shikamaru and it added to his laziness, so there was no room for him to complain.

And now she was at the gate, being dragged by her boyfriend in a different direction than where she needed to go.

"Where are we going? I have to go to the Hokage's tower."

"I know, but instead of walking we could take the train."

"Lazy as usual"

"Yea, Yea. I know but trust me, you'll like the ride."

Today wasn't a busy day, but usually the train station would be crowded with tons of people. So Shikamaru was quickly able to buy a ticket for the both of them. And when he handed it to her, she strangely looked at.

"It's your ticket." Shikamaru chuckled at the curiosity on her face. She looked at him to go first, and he knew that she hated asking for help. So to spare her pride, he tapped his ticket on the scanner and pushed the turnstile to go through. She did the same, and now they both were waiting for the next train which came quickly.

She chose a seat, and he sat down next to her, listen to the conductor say the next destination.

"This is actually fun" Temari said as she caught a glimpse of the few people that was already on the train.

"I know, it allows me to get more sleep. Sorta"

"So how is it powered?"

"Well it uses coal as a fuel, but it's not so good for the environment. So now it's my job to try and find a better alternative."

"That's why you 'sorta' been getting some sleep?"

"Yea-" He seen her peacefully looking out the window, barely saying a word since they got on the train.

"You're awfully quiet."

"It's relaxing. You could actually see all the trees and buildings from up here." This view of Konoha was unimaginable, and astonishing. She never expected it to be like this.

Soon Shikamaru heard their stop and tried to get up, but was stopped when Temari tugged at his sleeve.

"Can we stay on, just a little longer?"

"I don't see why not. And I told you, you'll enjoy the ride."

She just rolled her eyes, as he was proudly smiling at his correct assumption. And Shikamaru started staring out the window with her, spending the rest of their day going back and forth on the train. Not minding that they made it to the Hokage's tower late.


	98. Day 98

•Desire•*

Shikamaru never seen Temari in pants until the war, which magnified the curves that were visible when she was wearing a skirt.

And he felt like the luckiest guy when they were placed together.

Sure, she brought along her loud mouth and nagging but, in his mind, it added to her attractiveness.

Like now, she was yelling at two girls who didn't know about a kekki genkai's. And while she was doing that, he began to zone out. He knew that, that was the worse possible thing to do on a battlefield. But Temari had her back towards him and Choji, so he got the perfect view that allowed a man's mind to wonder.

 _'What the hell was I thinking when I said I didn't want to marry a beautiful woman. I must've been smoking something'_ Shikamaru thought to himself. He desired nothing more than touch her curvy hips, or her perfect derrière.

 _'Raging hormones, but damnit, does she have to stand like that?'_ She leaning on her tessen with her other hand on her hip, displaying her dominance. And him being a teenager meant tons of raging hormones, but him in the war meant they have wait awhile.

"Shikamaru! You explain!" He was irritated that Temari interrupted his train of thought, but luckily he caught the beginning of the conversation so he assumed she was talking about kekki genkai.

"Why can't you?"

"B-because you know I'm not good at these kinds of things." She turned to him, with a hint of pink on her cheeks. And a groan escaped his lips as he scratched his neck.

He quickly explained to the girls and they got back to the task at hand. But Temari, Choji and Shikamaru walked ahead of them, allowing the girls to whisper amungst themselves.

"Matsuri, did you see the way Shikamaru was staring at Temari's butt."

"Oh my god Yukata I did. But did you see the way she asked for his help, it was almost like a girly whine. I never heard lady Temari do that. She has a soft side for him"

"Then he instantly answered once she explained that she needed help. Like a helpful boyfriend."

"They desire each other"

Both girls began squealing and hopping around, like some bemused school girls. They were more focused on this than the war, but they found this to be important news.

But they never knew that both Shikamaru and Temari heard them, leaving brightly red-faced individuals. Trying to avoid eye contact at all cost. But both were happy for this, because it would allow for their relationship to go forward without them wondering if one likes the other.


	99. Day 99

•Weather•*

Temari always visited Konoha at the same times each year, so she experienced the same weather every time. But once she moved there, the weather patterns was something she didn't think would have a problem with.

Most of the time it was humid, something she would never get used to, but just had to deal with it.

But some days it was hot, just like Suna. And she would instantly make Shikamaru go on a walk with her around the village.

"Do you feel how hot it is. Anybody in their right mind is in the house, next to the AC." He followed behind Temari, who seemed to be ignoring him. It was so hot that instead of his regular long sleeve black shirt, he put on a short sleeve white one. And that didn't help at all. He could feel his back staring to become soaked with sweat and his face turning red.

"But the heat is just like Suna, hot without the humidity. This is perfect weather. Now quit whining." Her hips were swiftly swaying as she trodded down the street, and Shikamaru could tell that she wasn't doing this to torture him, but just for her enjoyment.

"I'm not whining, it's just the heat is really uncomfortable. It clouds my judgement."

Temari stopped and turned to him, Her hands rested on her hips, as she looked up, closely invading his space. Letting him know that he said something that she didn't approve of.

"I don't complain about the damn humidity, or the hail, snow or anything for that matter." She was now really in his face, with her lips tightening into a scowl. And he tried to back up, but he was met with a street light pole. There was no where to go, and he just had to face her.

"But you like the snow, you're the one that suggests the snow ball fights." He tried to be witty, but seen that she was not in the mood for it.

"That's not the point, I moved from a place completely different to this one, and I'm sorry if scorching hot days feel like the perfect weather to me."

Shikamaru always realized the vast amount of changes Temari made just to live in Konoha with him. But he never really considered the weather, and how much it meant to her. He just assumed she was okay with the weather, but today he realized that the heat was part of the desert, and of course she would be longing for scolding heat that was an essential part of what she used to call home.

It hit him, that she was only doing something that she considered normal back in Suna, and instead of making sure she didn't have to make such drastic changes, he added to her feeling like an outsider. In the end making himself feel like a ass.

"You're right, you made a huge sacrifice. And instead of trying to help you adjust, I just complain. I should be delighted to go on a walk in the heat with you, so you could feel like you did in Suna-"

"And you did, when you purchased every accessible cactus in Konoha and put them in our home. So you're not an asshole, far from it actually. I understand how much you can't stand the heat, but you came out anyway-"

"Yea, but I complained every step of the way. Being inconsiderate of your feelings. And I'm sorry for it." He took her hand in his, and gave her a genuine smile hoping she seen that he was really sorry for his behavior. "So where are we off to?"

"I don't have a clue, I just wanted to walk around. Ya know, soak in the sun." Temari was being honest and had no destination in mind when they left out the house.

"Okay, a random walk in the blazing heat. Seems interesting."

"You bet your ass it is" She was no longer scowling, but instead doing the opposite. "Come on before it cools down."


	100. Day 100

•Direction•*

Temari didn't understand why her son continued to stay in trouble. School didn't seem that hard. You go, sit down and pay attention. Simple directions. But for some reason Shikadai couldn't do that. And for that reason, her and Shikamaru were standing in Iruka's office, with their son who was trying to avoid contact at all times.

"So you see, Shikadai and a couple of other students decided it was in their best interest to throw things across the class." Iruka could see that the more he went on, Temari became more fuming. Shikamaru on the other hand, continued to have his nonchalant look, which was adding to Temari's anger. _'Why the hell can't he discipline his son correctly. I bet when we get home, he's going to tell some dumbass story that justifies his behavior.'_

"What's so hard about following directions-"

"Tem, I'm sure Shikadai isn't going around just throwing things. We taught him better than that." Shikamaru tried to calm down his wife, knowing that if she was to continue getting angry, both of them would pay when they got home.

"I know he was raised better than that. And that baffles me, seeing that we're standing here. So Explain now!" Temari gritted through her teeth, making all three males in the room flinch at her anger.

"Well, Boruto threw a book, and it knocked the pencil out my hand. Making it hit Inojin, so he threw a ball of paper at me, which missed and it hit Chocho and she threw something-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that's it's unmanly to make up excuses." Temari was so close to pinching his ear, but the fact that they were in public was the only thing stopping her.

"But mom, I'm telling the truth." She glared at him, instantly shutting him up, because he knew better than to push her to her limit, even though she seemed pretty close.

"What's his punishment?"

"Well, he will be dismissed for the rest of the day, but tomorrow him and everyone else involved will have to serve detention."

Temari seemed to be satisfied with this punishment, and they headed home, leaving her son disappointed.

"Detention on a Saturday sucks." Shikadai had his hands in his pockets, just like his dad, who was walking on one side of him and his mom was walking on the other. Her face not so angry as it was before.

"Look son, I just advise you not to complain and deal with it-"

"You're damn right he's going to deal with it. Maybe it will teach him how to follow directions in school."

"But I was telling the truth, my pencil really did fall. I wasn't trying to get caught up with Boruto's dumb game. You guys have to believe me."

"We believe you Shikadai, and like I told you before there is no such thing as a perfect child. In fact I got in trouble for something similar when I was your age. But your smart, and you know how to steer clear of Boruto's antics. All we're asking is that you try and do that, okay." Shikamaru but his hand on Shikadai's shoulder, condescending to his son and his emotions. And this time Temari wasn't upset about the story because it didn't justify their son's behavior, but it told his son that he should be behave.

"Now let's get home and prepare you for that long Saturday detention, and I swear Shikadai, if you get in trouble tomorrow, you will face my bad side, got it?" Temari was now the one who was addressing Shikadai, but right now she was being pretty scary. Something he never understood why his father would put up with it, but he'll him that another time, because something was telling him that right wasn't it.

"Yes mom, and I definitely will not get in trouble tomorrow." He assured her, trying to get back on her good side.

"I know, because you know what will happen if you will." She playfully pinched his cheeks, but he knew behind that action, was a scary image of her tessen, that would come in contact with him, if he choose not to obey. _'Troublesome'_


	101. Day 101

**Thanks to everyone for helping me make it to the 100 day mark. If it weren't for the comments or support I don't think I would've made it this far. So thank you. :)**

•List•*

Grocery shopping for the Nara family, was bonding time. Temari would make sure her husband wasn't at work, and her son wasn't busy training, so she could force them to go.

But she made it fun, by turning it into the race. She would rip the shopping list into three parts and whoever finished first got a prize.

"Why do we have to do this again" She handed Shikadai his paper, then handed her husband his.

"What if I had to wash clothes, wash the dishes, clean the house, cook dinner-"

"Okay, Okay mom" He dragged out the last letter, wanting to stop her nagging. "When I go home, I'll do more. You don't have to make me feel bad."

"That's all I'm asking, but without the complaining." She gave them both a smile, before heading off to complete her share of the shopping.

Now her husband and son went to get the things that was on their list, heading in the same direction.

"To answer your original question about why we have to do this" Shikamaru threw a container of butter into his basket before looking at his son. "Because this game is fun, you should put more effort into it" Shikamaru gave a flashy smile to his son, who in return gave him a quizzical look.

"What's so good about this game, it's too much work running back and forth. It's troublesome if you ask me. And honestly I thought you would feel the same way."

"Not everything is troublesome. You will learn that later in life, son."

Temari actually gave them different prizes, and never discussed what the other would get. Because Shikamaru received a little late night fun, and she was pretty sure her son wasn't interested in hearing about that.

"You just want your prize. What is it anyway, a day of doing nothing."

"To some extent, your mother does all the work. And I don't really have to do anything." Shikamaru looked at his son's empty basket, before putting his last item into his before heading to find his wife.

"Why do you always finish first, it's like your list has things that are found in the same aisle."

"I don't think so, your mom would never make things easier for me and harder for her."

Shikadai shrugged his shoulders, so that must've sounded convincing enough. But his son was smart, so of course was his theory was right on. Temari gave him the easier list because both of them benefited greatly from Shikamaru's prize.

"You're lying-" Shikadai uttered, catching his father off guard.

"Huh?"

"You're lying, mom does give you the easier list."

"What do you mean-"

"Everytime we play this game, you win. And then you spend the night in the room with mom-" He didn't expect his son to be so blunt, he thought his son had given up interrogating him, but nope. Him and Temari had been caught red handed. And now he sat there dumbfounded while his son had finished his list.

"That's usual for a married couple." Shikamaru tried to cover this up, but with Shikadai's personality just like Temari's he knew he wasn't going to let them get away with this.

"Dad I'm twelve, I know what happens. And plus the walls are really thin-"

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" Temari came to check on them, to make sure they were actually doing work, but what she didn't expect was to hear this overwhelming conversation.

"Our son found out that we have been cheating at this game." He gave his wife a nervous laugh, while she stood there, confounded about her son's knowledge. She could barely talk, her mouth would open and close trying to find the perfect words to say, which took a while.

"You know what Shikadai, your basket looks like you got everything off the list. So you won, now let's get a new video game, how does that sound?" She just wanted to change the conversation, wanting to spare herself from this embarrassing conversation.

"Can I get two, the walls are really thin-"

"Sure you can get two, just stop talking about that. And go back to being my innocent baby." She went to pinch his cheeks. Something she would do to comfort him, and he seemed like he needed it in that moment. "You are troublesome sometimes-"

"He gets that from you"

Shikadai had a huge smile on his face, while his parents still had uneasy expressions. But he didn't care, he just got two video games for doing absolutely nothing. And his parents knew that he definitely developed that mentality from his mother.


	102. Day 102

•Ride•*

"Go play" Shikamaru instructed Shikadai as he pointed to the playground behind them. And feeling that he gave his son simple directions, he took a seat on the bench, shifting his head to look at the clouds.

"I want to go home, or go cloud watching." Shikamaru sighed in irritation as he thought his son left, but it turns out he hadn't moved an inch. And now he was standing there with his arms folded and a mean pout. _'Just like his mom'_

"Go slide down the slide or get on the swings, and plus your mother said I have to take you to the park and you have to play. Now get going."

"No." Shikadai stomped his foot on the ground like a spoiled brat, a behavior that only came about when his son was frustrated or cranky because he didn't have his nap. And seeing that he slept most of the day, Shikamaru knew the reason for his behavior. "I don't want to play."

"Tell me what's wrong" Shikamaru lifted his son off the ground, and sat him down beside him, and he stared at the little person next to him, hold his head down.

"The one time we finally get to play, you want to sit on the bench instead of coming with me." This made Shikamaru upset with himself. It's not that he didn't want to play with Shikadai, he just thought most kids would be embarrassed to be seen playing with their dad at seven years old. He knew he was, and regretted it now that he was older.

"Why didn't you just tell me that before"

"Because I didn't want to seem like a crybaby" Shikamaru chuckled at his son's use of Temari's favorite word to describe her husband.

"But you had the right to be upset, mom kicked both of us out the house. And I love playing with you kid, remember that" Shikamaru stood up and grabbed his son's tiny fingers, which made his son smile greatly, making him do so to. "So to the swings or-"

"I want to ride the seasaw, you can sit on one side and I get the other."

"I think I might be too big-"

"No, you're tall. That means-"

"I will do all the work, because as long as my legs are on the ground, your short ones won't reach."

"Yes, now let's go before someone takes them." Shikadai was dragging his father the best he could, eager to spend some time with his father.


	103. Day 103

•Wish•*

Temari didn't wish for much. She knew that it was pointless to wish, and if you want something done, you had to do it yourself.

But sometimes she felt that was the easiest option. When her mom died, she wished she could come back. When her dad died, she wished he had valued her more. But she knew that these things weren't going to happen, so she did all things possible to make her wishes become close to reality.

Her mom was a good woman. She had a soft gentle voice, which would sing her to sleep at night. Who would hold her close, and give her delicate hugs. Something she wished she'd feel again. But she did the next best thing.

When Temari became a mother, she tried to be just as good as her own. But Temari didn't have a gentle bone in her body, she couldn't sing, she wasn't soft.

So when she put her son to sleep, he didn't receive a soothing song. Instead he got a poem, and her strident voice must've been good enough for Shikadai because he always went to sleep in her arms. Her hugs were never delicate, that just wasn't her. But both her son and husband received the tightest, toughest hugs that always put a smile of their face, even when they were feeling down.

And about wishing her father payed more attention to her, she received an unbelievable amount from Shikamaru. From the complements, cuddling, and random kisses throughout the day, he made sure she always felt wanted. And when Shikadai came, it pretty much doubled. Even though her son's complements were simple, such as 'The miso was good, you should make it often' and 'you look nice' They meant a lot.

Maybe her wishes didn't come true, but she got more than she ever asked for.


	104. Day 104

•Breakfast•*

Yoshino didn't understand why her husband and son was giving her hell during breakfast. It was simple, Shikamaru didn't like boiled eggs and Shikaku didn't like pancakes, although he enjoyed waffles very much. That was strange to Yoshino when she first learned this, seeing that pancakes and waffles used the same batter, but quickly got accustomed to this.

But today they were sitting at the table, and Yoshino sat a plate in front of both of them. It had various foods, but the one thing that stood out to Shikamaru, there was squid on it. He never had a problem with it, but something about it read disgusting in his mind.

Yoshino took her seat next to her husband, across from Shikamaru, and seen that her son was picking at the food with his chopsticks. Resulting in a kick under the table from his mom.

"Ouch woma-Mom, that hurts" He knew better than to say the word, knowing that it would only result in another kick.

"Stop picking at the squid" Yoshino demanded, making him stop, but he continued to quizzically look at his plate.

"I'm not in the mood for it. Can I reheat the kenchin soup from last night."

"No, there is other food on your plate. Just eat your breakfast."

"But the squid is touching the other food." Shikamaru had never been a picky eater, and he himself didn't understand why he had this disgust. He didn't hate squid, but he would eat it if it were presented, except today.

But Shikamaru heard a loud chuckle from his dad, it was almost a laugh, and he seen his dad having a huge smile that didn't plan to come off soon.

"What's so funny old man?"

"Well it's just your friend left yesterday, the same day you requested kenchin soup-" Shikaku said that as if it were a coincidence, already knowing that it wasn't.

They both watched as a wide grin slowly appeared on Yoshino's face. She was slowly putting together the pieces in her mind, and already had come to the conclusion about her son's behavior.

"Yea, just had a craving for it."

"And now the squid is bothering you?" His dad continued to question him.

"I mean, I'm just not in the mood for squid. That's all-"

"Well I remember you telling me, during a shogi match, how much Temari hates squid, and how much she loves kenchin soup, and chestnuts. And I believe you bought some of those yesterday. It seems that you miss her and using her favorite foods to cope with it, but I could be wrong-"

Shikamaru was stunned on the inside, but his outside demeanor hadn't changed. His parents knew all his signs so there was no hiding this. But he couldn't believe his dad sold him out. Maybe it was for the good, because this talk was actually making him feel better about missing Temari less.

"My baby's in love" Yoshino jumped up, almost knocking over her drink that were on the table. "And with such a fine woman. Although I never met her, I heard she's just as tough as me."

"Which means she's troublesome, something I don't want to deal with. I don't love her." He was trying to keep up his boring facade, but on the inside he was beaming with nervousness and embarrassment from his parents actions. But deep down, there was some sense of affection for Temari.

"It's okay if you miss her Shika" Yoshino know walked over to him, gently grabbed one of his shoulders to comfort him as she removed the plate from in front of him. "I'll get you the soup, because I understand the pain of missing someone" She whispered the last part so her husband couldn't hear, but the long missions leave her by herself longing for her husband to by her side.

He was relieved when his mom said this, because he could finally admit to himself that his eating habits did change to accommodate the fact that he was missing her. He actually missed her.


	105. Day 105

•Touch•*

Temari knew that today was the day Shikamaru was suppose to be coming home from his mission, and choose to stay up, waiting for him. Sitting in the living room, on the green tatami mats with a thick blanket tightly wrapped around her body, Temari watched the T.V as a way to pass the time.

Sure the rom-com she had chosen was interesting, but she couldn't keep her eyes off the clouded windows that came with the winter, wondering if her husband was out there. But then she seen a small light coming from outside, making her run to open the door, grabbing her tessen just in case.

"Shikamaru?!" He looked up at her, letting out a chuckle. Watching as she slowly put her arms down from getting ready to use her jutsu. "What the hell are you doing out here, it has to be below zero."

"I needed to clear my head before I came in" He took a drag of his cigarette, before breathing out a hefty breath. "Plus I didn't want to smoke in the house just in case Shikadai was still awake."

"It's two in the morning, there is no way I'd let that kid stay up past nine. Even though he put up a good fight, saying that he just wanted to see daddy."

"So unlike him to pass up sleep" He threw the cigarette on the ground and put it out with his foot while he stood up and entered the house. But the bent arm that seemed glued to his chest caught her attention, something she'd missed in the darkness outside.

"What the fuck happened!?" Not caring that she was loud, she gently removed his arm from the sling and caught a glimpse of the dark green cast. Her touch was gentle, gently grazing her fingers over it making sure not to be so rough. Then her attention caught his eyes, seeing how they were red and puffy, she pulled him into the tightest hug, making sure to be cautious of his arm. He reciprocated, not minding the pressure that was being put on his arm.

She tugged him into the living room, making him sit down. Sitting in silence as she removed his flak jacket and shirt, leaving him to take off his pants, and now he just sat in his boxers.

Temari gave him a nervous wide eyed look, knowing that meant start talking.

"It was suppose to be a C-rank mission, and me and my genin team was coming from the hidden rain, and all of a sudden we were attacked. There were seven missing nin, the kids tried to fight but, they weren't strong enough, and by time I finished them off, everyone had some sort of injury"

"But I bet you had the worst" Her finger brushed the gashes that were now sewn by stitches on his chest.

"Yea, luckily. They only had a few scratches. But-"

"But nothing Shikamaru" That instantly caught his attention. Temari only said his full name for that purpose. "You had your team, for less than a week. So of course they're not going to be jonin level ninja, and you put yourself in danger just to save their lives."

"Still, I should've been more aware. Asuma-"

"Stop beating yourself up over this. The only thing that matters is that you protected his daughter and your other two students." She paused and seen he was looking down, making her to grab his chin so that he was looking her in the eye. And he didn't mind her touch, it was soft and delicate, something that was rare from her. "I know that we're trained shinobi, but you have to remember we're human too. It's okay to make a mistake sometimes, because you'll be able to learn from it."

"You always know the right things to say...Thank you...for everything." He was now smiling, even though the redness in his eyes still lingered.

"You know you can count on me...crybaby" She laughed as he rolled his eyes playfully. Watching him lay down on the mat, she laid there too, burying her head in his chest, placing the thick cover on top of both of them.

"With them stitches and a broken arm, I bet you're on leave?"

"Yep, only for a week"

"Good, because your son has been begging to go outside and build an igloo."

"So he could sleep far from your nagging."

"That's what he told me, but I told him I have no idea on how to build one, so daddy has to help."

"Daddy's injured-"

"So, put a plastic bag over your cast, and use the other hand."

He sighed, closing his eyes slowly dozing off. "You guys are lucky I love you."


	106. Day 106

•Sadness•*

After the war, Temari didn't even bother to go straight back to Suna. She told her brothers that she had business to take care of in Konoha, and they were both fully aware of what that meant.

The village still suffered from Pain's attack, but it was better than before. Everyone was out and about, smiling about the victory, it was the happiest it had been in a long time.

As she made her way through the village, people waved at her, happily. Something that rarely happened before the war, due to the incident when her and her brothers first arrived to the village.

She made her way to find the newly built Hokage's tower, and as she entered the office, she seen something different.

"Kakashi-San, I didn't expect you to take your position right away."

"Tsunade insisted, but I believe she just wanted to start her retirement early." He let out a smile chuckle, in which Temari smirked back. Letting silence build for a second.

"Gaara will be here in a week, he just had to make sure everything was okay back home."

"There is no need to be in a rush. I'm actually surprised that you're here, but I suppose you came to check on a friend." He already knew how close Shikamaru and Temari were, and was hoping that they already get together.

"Yea, I haven't talked to him since before the war ended. I just want to see how he's holding up."

"He's been doing pretty well actually. Surprisingly, he asked to be my advisor and some other news I'm pretty sure he'll be happy to tell you himself." Temari stood there with a surprised look on her face, she couldn't believe that he had already stepped up. And took on responsibility that seemed too troublesome for him.

"He's actually stepped up, guess he's not the lazy kid we once known huh?"

"He's certainly not. I had to force him to take a break." Kakashi quickly remembered the days when Shikamaru would lounge around and nap every chance he got. "Well I'm not going to keep you, he should be at his cloud watching spot."

She waved goodbye, and headed to the place where he should be. And there he was, leaning on a tree, cigarette hanging out his mouth, looking to the clouds. To anyone else, he might have seen content, but to Temari she could tell that there was sadness in him.

"So are you just going to stand there?" He didn't even bother to take his eyes off the sky, but gently patted the ground next to him. And she took that as an invitation to sit down.

"How are you holding up?"

"Just trying to get through the days." He put the cigarette out, knowing how much she dislikes them.

"How's your mother"

"Sad. I never seen her cry so much. I'm just trying to help her"

"Your mother is strong, but you on the other hand. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not" He wasn't even going to fix his mouth to lie. Because he trusted Temari and ever since they met, he was able to confide in her. "I'm pretty sad myself. But this time I have to keep going."

"I heard. You're the Hokage's advisor now."

"Yea, and I made jonin since a certain troublesome woman kept bothering me about it." He flashed a genuine smile at her, and she gave her tight smile back, the one that was special to him. "I'm trying to keep busy ya know. Get my mind off everything."

"You lost your Sensei and father in the same year, it's okay to feel sad." She put her hand on his shoulder, something she found comfort him over the years they had known each other.

"When Asuma passed you were criticizing me for feeling sad."

"No, I was criticizing you because you let your sadness take over. But now it seems you're overworking yourself-"

"I have to make sure the king has a stable environment, something we didn't have." He faced her, and his usual brown, beady eyes, were now full of seriousness.

"But now there's peace, and you already taken steps to ensure that the king will have a place to succeed. But just make sure you're treating yourself well." He realized she was right, she was always right. Other people was pretty much telling him the same thing, but it only made sense when it came from her.

"Sounds like someone is worried about me?" Temari couldn't believe that he was now back to his joking ways, but felt a sense of relief that he was trying to continue their usual bickering.

"We're close friends, of course I have the right to worry about you."

"Thank you though, for coming out here. It means a lot." His grin was huge, making her heart beat twice as fast. And in this moment, she realized that she had feelings for him.

"I would always make sure you're okay Shikamaru, I always have."


	107. Day 107

**Thanks for the really inspiring reviews. Everytime I read one, a smile just comes on my face. And I really appreciate them, the highlight of my day. The support means a lot to me.**

•Comfort•*

If anyone else would have fell, Shikamaru would have called them out for being clumsy. But his son tripped and fell, and before he knew it, he heard little whimpers. He the only thought that came to his mind was if his baby was okay.

The sound of crying alone, had hurt Shikamaru's heart. But when he ran over to him and seen tears running down Shikadai's face, it made everything feel worse.

The ground in his backyard, where he had been laying, was close to his son. The green grass was soft, so he thought nothing of his son getting hurt, he fell plenty of times in the yard and not once had a scratch appeared on him.

He had seen the fall, and it wasn't to hard. But he was sure that the sight of blood, was the thing that was really scaring him. So as Shikamaru came by his side, he picked him up, and held him into his chest. Gently bouncing up and down, to calm him.

"Daddy I'm bleeding" Shikadai muffled into Shikamaru's chest as his dad tried to comfort him.

"I know. Does it hurt?" He felt his son nod yes, while he still continued to cry. So every time he got hurt, Shikamaru and Temari knew the one thing that would instantly calm him down.

"How about now?" Shikamaru held his son in a position, that allowed him to kiss the scrape on his son's knee. And son the loud cries were just reduced to silent sniffles.

"It feels better, but it's still bleeding." Shikadai stared into his eyes, with his own still filled with a bit of water.

"I think we could fix that with a bandaid-"

"And ice cream?" Shikamaru would do anything right now to make sure his son was feeling better, and if that includes junk food, then so be it.

"And ice cream." Shikamaru reassured him. And now His son was now showing a big smile just like Temari's, letting him know that everything was going to be okay.


	108. Day 108

•Circle•*

It was test day, and this meant more work for Shikadai. He actually had to focus on the test, instead of dozing off like normal. Because if he tried that 'it's too much work to put the pencil to the paper' crap, Temari would instantly hurt him and Shikamaru for giving his son that behavior.

He yawned as Shino handed him the paper that had numerous questions about the history of Konoha. Forty to be exact, and the first thing that came to his mind was how much of a drag this is going to be.

'Circle the correct answer' He read the directions and in eight minutes, all 40 questions were answered. He walked over and placed it on his teacher's desk, earning a questionable look from him, due to the fact that they had an hour to take the test.

"Are you sure you don't want to look over this, Shikadai" Shino couldn't believe how much him and Shikamaru was alike, and if it weren't for the green eyes, he could've passed for Shikamaru in the academy days.

"No, that means more chances of second guessing yourself." His father always told him to go with his first choice, a lesson that came with shogi. Because second-guessing on the battlefield can mean the difference between life and death. So he just applied that to this situation, feeling content with the answers he circled.

He headed back to his seat, folded his arms to use as a pillow, and took the rest of the time to sleep. And he was sure he earned stares from the other kids in class, who barely had five questions answered.

"Times up. If you still have your paper, I will collect them." Shikadai stretched, and looked around and seen that Shino was collecting most of the class' test. "After lunch, they should all be graded. You are dismissed."

Shikadai was sitting in the lunch room at the table with the boys which included Boruto and Inojin. And now they were discussing which answers they circled, something he wasn't too interested in.

"Did you even try Shikadai, because you know that aunt Temari will be pissed if you didn't" Inojin asked, even though he knew his friends intelligence, sometimes he would put laziness first if he was able to avoid Temari and her wrath.

"Yea, only for that reason. I didn't want to hear nagging when I got home." Shikadai put the piece of sushi that his mom put in his bento, in his mouth.

"But there's no way you got a higher grade than me." Boruto boasted, always thinking that everything is a competition. "I know Uncle Shikamaru is smart, but a least he puts effort into his work unlike you." Shikadai rolled his eyes. He knew his father was smart but he could still be lazy at times. Something Boruto didn't know, and he didn't tell him either.

So during the rest of lunch Shikadai took a nap like usual, after eating his lunch. So the bell rang and now they were sitting in their seats in the classroom. Shikadai was still tired so he put his head down while Shino passed back the test,faced down so they couldn't view each other grades.

Shikadai quickly looked at his score, then flipped the paper back over, feeling somewhat satisfied, He put his head back down.

"Ah man, I got an 75." Boruto groaned, very unhappy with how he did. "Shikadai what did you get?"

"None of your business, now stop being bothersome." Shikadai wasn't into sharing scores, which was what the whole class was doing. And Boruto was being persistent to get Shikadai's. "You must've did worse than me." He was hovering over Shikadai, quickly trying to pull the paper from under his folded arms.

But Boruto finally was able to grab a hold of Shikadai's paper, and was shocked when he did so.

"A perfect score! How it's possible when it took you less than ten minutes"

"Well he is the son of Konoha's genius, not to mention his mom helps with Konoha's strategies. It would only make sense if he's smart too, Boruto." Sarada overheard their conversation, and decided to inform Boruto.

"I guess." Boruto sank back into his seat with a pout. Mad that he got a worse score than someone who didn't even try.

But Shikadai just sat there, with a blank expression on his face. Everyone knew that his dad was intelligent, and so was his mom. He never thought that he would be able to live up to their name, but this just proved he does.


	109. Day 109

•Reflection•*

Everyone thought Shikamaru looked just like Shikaku, except for the slightly darker hair, lighter skin and the two scars. But when his son was born, it was like looking at his reflection, and as he grew older it became more prominent.

"Shikamaru!" Temari yelled directly looking at her son, who had seen to be confused because it was only them two in the house.

"You know, dad's at work." She knew where he was, but as she was sitting there yelling at her son, all she seen was a reflection of Shikamaru, standing there. Same stance and demeanor, same blank, bored expression that made their likeness so uncanny.

"Why is that important? I'm talking to you" She said, trying to cover up her mistake.

"More like nagging, troublesome" He thought he whispered it, but he quickly seen her scowl with anger.

"Don't get smart with me!" She was tugging his ear, something she knew would make him change his behavior. "Now what's with the confused look?"

"Well, you called me Shikamaru, and my name's Shikadai-"

"I know what the hell your name is. It's just that, you guys look just alike. It's like I'm staring at him sometimes. Damn Nara genes, I don't even know why I was yelling at you." Sometimes her son and husband could just look at her, and she is instantly ready to forgive them.

They had the same hair color, same skin tone, same facial features. This was practically Shikamaru, except for the eyes.

Those were all Temari's. And so was his mouth. Sure he might let out a few 'troublesome's' and 'what a drag's', but the things he said were harsh, but honest, a reflection of his mother. Something she would proudly and fully take credit for. But


	110. Day 110

•Optimism•*

For Shikadai, shogi was a fun game, when he played with his mom. Sometimes he'll win, sometimes she'll win, a fun pass time for both of them.

But when he played with his dad, it was no longer a game. It was a challenge. And everytime he took on this challenge, he had optimism. Mostly the optimism came from that fact that his father would give him money, if he learned new strategies for the game. But it was still a challenge no less.

And now they were sitting in the hallway, waiting for Temari to fix dinner. Something that usually happened when Shikamaru arrived from work early.

"So when are you going to teach me climbing silver?" Shikadai asked, watching his father move a piece on the board.

"When I think you're ready."

"When is that." He looked at his father waiting for an answer, but didn't get the response he wanted, making him feel a little irritated.

"I just told you"

"Tch..."

"Or you could just learn it yourself, like I did," Shikamaru gave him a sly smirk, as he seen his son carefully thinking.

"You had your Sensei to help you."

"My Sensei gave me a book to read in 15 minuets, the same book I gave you."

"It still wouldn't hurt to teach me."

He said nothing to Shikadai after that, but continued to play the game in silence with his son.

Shikamaru placed a piece on the board, and Shikadai eyes widened. It was all over. Today would be the day his father lost. His dad left himself wide open for Shikadai to place his piece and finally win. He knew his optimism would someday be rewarded.

But as Shikadai went to pick up his piece, the house began to shake. Not so violently, but enough to make every Shogi piece fall of the board. He couldn't believe this happened, he was finally going to win, and the unexpected happened. Making him very pissed off.

"Since when do Konoha have earthquakes!" Shikadai yelled knowing that everything was ruined.

"I only experienced one when I was about your age, strange but I guess they could happen." Shikamaru got up and waited for his son to do the same thing. "Let's go make sure your mom is alright."

"You knew I was going to win, that's why you're acting so calm!" Shikamaru didn't like when his kid got riled up with anger, because just like Temari, it could take sometime to cool down.

"Dai, it's just a game."

"I was about to win, and you know it old man. That stupid earthquake just came to save you. You were going to lose." His son was being stubborn, and at twelve years old, he would think his son know how to control that. But nope, he was just acting like a brat and Shikamaru didn't have the patience to deal with it today.

"Well, we'll never know for sure." Shikamaru walked into the kitchen, leaving his son there to cool down. And eventually he did, walking into the kitchen for dinner.

Shikadai eventually got over the whole 'shogi earthquake' incident, and now it was the next day. Shikamaru said he wanted to play a game of shogi. So there they were again, sitting on opposite sides of the shogi board staring at each other.

"I think you're ready to learn climbing silver." Shikamaru flashed his son a proud smile, and Shikadai being excited that his father was finally teaching him this, smiled one back.

"What happened between last night and this morning?" Shikamaru began setting up the board and his son did so as well.

"I just think you're ready to learn, but we don't have-"

"Does it have to do with the fact that I was suppose to win last night?"

"We can't be for sure because of the earthquake. But I feel like you've advanced at the game. So, are you ready?"

Shikadai nodded his head and listened carefully to everything his father said. Having a feeling that his father knew he was going to lose last night, but really not sure. But something during that game changed Shikamaru's mind, and Shikadai always asked but never got the answer.


	111. Day 111

•Anxiety•*

Today was the day that Shikamaru was going to propose to Temari. Or that's what he thought. It was her twenty-third birthday, and everything was planned. He bought a ring that's worth two S-rank missions, knowing that she wasn't about the glitz and glamor. But he just had a feeling, that this was the perfect ring.

But the whole day he had anxiety. Just a sack of nerves trying to make it to nine at night, so he could pop the question. It started with him making her breakfast, and as he placed the plate in front of her, she noticed him shaking. Which was so unlike Shikamaru to be nervous, so she knew something was up. And was going to find out while he was at work.

He left with giving her a small peck on the forehead, hurrying to leave, so she wouldn't have a chance to read his body language and that's when she decided to leave too. She headed to the Yamanaka flower shop, knowing Ino would be their and knowing that she'll have some information.

"Temari! Happy Birthday." Temari had no idea why Ino was so hyped up early in the morning, but the smile on her face just showed that maybe it was because she was happy. "Glad to see you here. What can I help you with?"

"Well it's Shikamaru, he's been acting a little off today. And I was wondering if you knew why."

"Can't say I do" She gave a slight frown, pretending to feel for her friend. But Ino knew why Shikamaru's behavior was off. The reason being, she helped him pick out the ring, she just didn't expect for him to be so jittery. "Did something happen?"

"I think maybe it's because I brought up marriage." Ino was hoping that she didn't find out about the plan. "I told him that I was happy with us and that we should take the next step in our relationship."

"You don't think he wants to?"

"I don't know. I hope that's not the case." Temari sighed silently to herself, as she headed out the shop with a quiet 'good-bye' to Ino. Not really having a happy birthday.

But the thing that always cleared her mind was training, and since it had been a while, she headed to the training field. Luckily no one was there, and she spent most of the day there, until sunset. Not being able to clear her mind. So she headed back to Shikamaru's apartment, feeling that this day had been a waste.

She opened the door, and was able to see him frantically running around the kitchen, still shaking, but this time she could've swore he was talking to himself. So she carefully walked into the kitchen, and it took him a few seconds to notice she was there.

"Hey Tem, how was your birthday.?" He looked at her as he was putting chopped vegetables into a pot.

"Crappy to be honest. I just trained the whole day."

"I'm sorry, if I would've known, I would've called off work so we could do something." He thought her birthday would have been a blast and the proposal would have been the icing on the cake, but he was feeling guilty that she had a bad birthday.

"You had a mission, it's fine."

"I made you dinner, and all your favorites. I hope that it makes up for the crappiness." He smiled, showing all the work he had put in to making dinner, making her smile back. _'I guess this isn't a crappy birthday after all.'_

"Of course it does, but let me shower first. I am drenched in dirt and sweat."

He just laughed as she went to their bedroom and showered, not so long, but making sure she got everything off of her so she wouldn't keep him waiting.

She went in her drawers looking for something comfortable to wear, but noticed she didn't really have anything, so she went to Shikamaru's drawer to look for a shirt. But instead she felt a wooden box. She had two options, she could leave it alone because it was his, or she could open it because it didn't have any type of lock. So she chose the latter, deciding to open the box, shocked at the thing inside.

When Temari didn't return after an hour, he became worried, so he went into the room and seen her sitting in the bed, hiding something.

"You're very untraditional."

"Huh?"

"Most engagement rings come in a velvet box, but I loved the details carved into the wood."

"Troublesome woman. This was not how it was suppose to go." He faced palmed, all this work went straight out the window.

"Is this why you were anxious all day."

"Yea" he sighed as he took a seat slowly next to her, glancing at the closed box in her hand.

"I thought it was because of the talk we had the other day."

"I actually had the ring for a month, just be waiting for the right time."

"Well, I will." Not taking her eyes off the box, and it seemed to Shikamaru that this was more important than the ring inside.

"You will what?"

"I will marry you."

"I decline" He folded his arms, and lifted his chin, mimicking the actions of a spoiled two year old that doesn't get their way

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"I mean I had a very planned out plan. When we sat at dinner and we talk about our days. And I say 'I got you a gift' and you say 'You didn't have to Shika, your handsomeness is more than enough' and I leave to get that box" He pointed to the object in her hand. "I come back, get down on one knee and give you the speech about how you're the best and most perfect woman in the universe. Only then would you be my fiancée."

He took a long look at her and seen how she was trying to hold back the tears with a huge smile spreading from ear to ear on her face.

"Well let's hurry, I can't wait hear that speech."

She got up, and dragged him by his wrist, down the hall to the kitchen. And eventually the speech came and her eyes filled with water, some even ran down her face. But when he put the ring on her finger, she tightly hugged him, letting soft sobs of joy set into his shirt. She always thought she would have an arranged marriage to some rich asshole that she had nothing in common with. But instead she found the best person in the world, someone that she truly loved, and truly loved her. Making her the happiest person in the world.

"Best birthday ever." She whispered to him as they remained in that hug for sometime.


	112. Day 112

•Shadows•*

Shikadai felt it was ironic that he was a shadow user because he was constantly living in them. His parents to be exact. He would never just be Shikadai, but the son of Suna's princess and Konoha's genius.

He didn't exactly hate it, but there was always a bit of identity confusion when it came to the situation. And it really hit him when he graduated from the academy and was put in Ino-Shika-Cho trio. He was excited for the trio, but he felt he was going in the same direction as his father, something he didn't want.

So he became more distant from both his parents which didn't go unnoticed. Shikamaru and Temari were observant, so they knew that their son hiding something. He was rarely at home, and when he was, he kept to himself.

"Mom, I'm about to head off." Temari was at counter prepping dinner, like usual.

"It's late"

"I know, but I was going to go cloud watching."

"But the sun is about to set. Don't lie to me Shikadai." She was furiously cutting the food in front of her, and Shikadai knew better than to say anything that would piss her off more. "Sit and talk to me."

Temari washed her hands and sat across from her son at the kitchen table.

"You know you could tell me and your father anything." Just then the both of them heard a 'Tadaima' and footsteps walking towards the kitchen. Shikamaru seen them at the table, having a conversation and joined them when Temari gave him a look of anger.

"Are we talking about his change in behavior?" He placed his coat on the back of his chair and glanced at his wife who gave him a slight nod. But Shikadai didn't know that he made it so obvious. _'Guess it's time to tell them'_ he quietly sighed and waited for the conversation to progress on its own.

"Yea, so what's wrong?" Temari was waiting for Shikadai to answer the question.

"Well...How did it feel being addressed only as the Kazekage's daughter?" This was a genuine question which puzzled both his parents.

"To be honest, the worst part were kids were too scared to play with me. So I didn't have many friends..." As she answered the question both her and Shikamaru came to the realization as to why their son asked the question and what was pushing him away.

"You feel like you're living in our shadows?" Shikamaru said with empathy. It wasn't so much a question, but a statement and Temari knew it was true. And instead of answering it, Shikadai just looked down. Feeling embarrassed that he was feeling like this.

"Shika, look at me" Her son instantly looked at her, and seen that she had a slight smile. "I know how you feel, and so does your father. But as you grow, there are going to be plenty of opportunities that would make you different from us. Better than us. So lighten up for now."

He had no idea why everytime his mother would smile, he would subconsciously smile. And so would his father. And that's what the three of them were doing right now. "I'm glad you're feeling better, but next time there is a problem that could be dealt with by talking, in this household, I will use my tessen on both of you. Got it?"

Shikamaru and his son glanced over at each other and quickly nodded their heads knowing that was a promise she was going to keep.


	113. Day 113

•Spirit•*

"I know I've never got to meet you, but my parents say you act just like my dad"

Shikadai placed a bushel of flowers in front of his grandfather's grave and began to sit on the cool green grass, with his legs folded and each arm placed beside him, on the ground for support.

"I seen pictures of you, dad and Grandma together, It's kinda scary how strong Nara genes are." He chuckled to himself, trying to create conversation. This was the first time he came to Shikaku's grave by himself, and he tried to make conversation without being awkward.

"I just became a genin and was placed in the trio. Some things never change" He looked up at the sky and seen dark clouds coming over the sky, knowing that he'll have to go home soon, not wanting to though. "Everyone always mention how smart you were, and how you were a tough shinobi. Dad said you never backed down, the complete opposite of him. But personally I don't think he's a coward." Shikadai explained the person his father was now, and he couldn't even picture Shikamaru as a coward, just one of the greatest shinobi he's ever seen.

"Dad always tells me stories about you, like this one time when he had to take the chunin exams and the night before he had to babysit you at the bar." A huge smile spread across his face as he was remembering the day his dad told him this. "It's ironic because dad was drunk when he told me this. My old man gets ten times as vocal when he drinks, and that's when I get all the funny stories."

"Do I really get that loud?" Shikadai turned and seen Shikamaru standing behind him, with a sarcastic look on his face, making his way to sit down next to his son.

"Kinda, Why are you out here anyway?"

"You know I visit once a month to visit my old man and Asuma, I just didn't think I would see you here."

"I thought it was time to visit on my own. I just wish I could talk to him in person." Shikadai sighed, and his father seen how his happy attitude quickly changed into a melancholic one.

"I wish I could speak to him too..." His father gave a long pause and shot a smile to his son. "But his spirit's always here, remember that.


	114. Day 114

•Stretch•*

Even after the chunin exams, Shikadai couldn't throw kunai with his shadows. He had multiple training sessions just focusing on this, and it was deemed impossible.

"You can stretch your shadow into a huge circle. Yet you can't stretch it into the kunai." Shikamaru huffed as he, without taking his hands out of his pockets, stretched his shadow to the kunai and threw it perfectly at the target.

"Show off"

"Just giving you an example" Shikamaru said sarcastically with a smile on his face while he placed another kunai in the ground. Clearly seeing that his son is pissed of.

"What I need is an explanation" Shikadai stretched his shadow again, still failing to even lift the kunai. But instead of getting an explanation, he got his father pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

Shikadai was tired, and the only thing he wanted to do was learn this jutsu. But he knew his dad wasn't going to give him step by step instructions, so he had to come up with a plan. Luckily he already had one in mind.

He quickly retracted his shadow, and with a pout, he sat on the ground, with his hands covering his eyes. _'Time for the waterworks.'_ Shikadai began to fake cry, with the sobs and shaky breaths that came with it.

"Why'd you stop-" Shikamaru heard the sobs from his son and immediately put out the cigarette and ran over to him. He didn't care that his son was twelve, if he felt his son was hurting in anyway, he'd make sure he was there for him. "What's the matter buddy?"

"Well you're suppose to help me, and you're not!" Shikadai knew his father couldn't resist his crying, and by yelling, it added to him seeming like he was three years old in his father's eyes.

"Well, because you're older and smart. I thought It would be great for you learn this on your own." Shikamaru was now kneeling down, burying his son in his chest.

"Well if it was Mirai, you would have been helped her."

"I know you're faking, but do you really have to make me feel like shit in the process." Shikamaru never wanted his son to feel like he had to compete for his attention, and because there had been some incidents in the past when that happened, he made sure to start spending more time with his son.

"I wasn't trying to I just want to learn the jutsu" Shikadai thought he had this fake crying thing down pat, but obviously his brilliant plan had failed.

"Fine, since you went through all that trouble. I'll explain, but the next ones won't be so easy."

Shikadai just smiled and as his dad gave step by step instructions, he realized how simple it was. But was happy nonetheless that he was finally able to learn this.


	115. Day 115

•Challenge•*

"I bet you can't go a day without saying troublesome, what a drag, and woman and or women."

It was a snow storm outside, and Shikamaru was laying on Temari's lap as they sat on the couch watching some game show. This meant that they were stuck in the house, and seeing that his girlfriend were all those things, he knew it would be a tough challenge.

"Where did this come from?"

"Because you just said all those things in the past two minutes." She slightly chuckled and a smile had no choice but to come unto Shikamaru's face.

"Well, they were getting simple questions wrong. They were the only words to describe the contestants."

"If you say so crybaby." She playfully rolled her eyes, and he gave her a fake pout. After some time of staying like this, they both burst out in laughter.

"Well I bet you can't go a day without saying crybaby."

"I only use that word to describe you."

"Then I bet you can't go a day without calling me a crybaby"

"Only if you take my bet"

"Fine."

"Loser has to do the other one's chores for a week"

"What if we both go a day"

"Then, we just do chores like regular."

Shikamaru was about to say 'troublesome', but he caught himself and just focused back on the T.V. But Temari knew she was going to win, she just had to say a couple of things that he didn't completely agree on.

"You know, Kankuro is coming next week to visit and he wants to stay here, so I told him sure."

"Uh-huh" Shikamaru didn't take his eyes off the T.V, but was tempted to say the word. Him and Kankuro had a great relationship, but a week of his conspicuous personality was a bit much to handle.

"And remember Kurenai has a mission that week, so Mirai is also staying with us."

"Uh-huh" He had honestly forgotten that Mirai was staying with them for a couple of days, but he didn't mind her. But he knew that Kankuro could only tolerate kids for a short amount of time, so him there with a four year old seemed like a bad mix.

"I told your mom about it and she said that she'll come over and help me with dinner-"

"Troublesome, you win." Yoshino loved Kankuro like her own son, and was always nice to him. And he wasn't ready to hear 'Why can't you be more respectful like Kankuro?' Or 'Why can't you be more helpful like Kankuro'. Which always happened when he came to visit.

"You didn't even try." Temari could tell by the dullness in his voice that he just wanted to get this challenge out the way.

"No I didn't, because if you would've told me anymore troubling news, I would've began crying."

"So"

"That means you would've called me a crybaby, and there is no way I'm letting you take out the trash."

"Chauvinistic asshole!" Temari punched him in his chest, making him wince. But after a while she kissed the spot and began gently rubbing it. "But thank you for caring about me."

"I always am."


	116. Day 116

•Five•*

Temari was walking through the house, looking for her son, when she seen that the back door was open. She looked out and seen her son performing hand signs that she was not familiar with.

"Fire style: Burning Ash!"

Temari only seen him cough up a small thing of smoke and started choking, so she ran to him and began to pat his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Fire style, and I was so close." He sat in defeat, on the ground. Feeling angry that he couldn't do it. And Temari sat next to him, wanting to cheer him up, because she knew a five year old's confidence could be easily shattered.

"Why are you trying to learn it?"

"Because daddy said many jonin level ninja know two or more chakra natures. So I'm going to know all five by time I'm a jonin."

"Just take it easy kiddo. I don't want you hurting yourself."

"But I have to train. Mirai already knows fire and wind style. Plus she's good at genjutsu."

"Well you know wind release and yin release. And really good at those."

"You're just saying that to make me feel good"

"I'm not the type to lie." She seen her son give her a questioning look, that she was pretty sure she had given many people. "I'm serious. At your age your shadows and wind is way better than me and your father's."

"That might be so. But even though training is troublesome, I'm going to do it as much as I can so I can learn all five of chakra natures."

Temari sat there like the proudest mom ever, with a grin that was so wide, she couldn't open her eyes. She knew that this determination didn't come from lazy husband, but from her who would never back down to anything.

"You're more like me, than people give credit for." She watched as her son gave her a smile back. "And if you want to learn all five of them, then I will be here to help you. And I assume you want to start with fire style"

He eagerly nodded his head yes. And she grabbed his hand a walked towards the house.

"Well daddy knows a thing about fire style."

"But he's sleeping"

"He won't be for long, so then he could come out and help us"

She was going to keep him off the couch and drag him outside. Well that's what she thought was going to happen. But once Shikadai explained his plan to his dad, Shikamaru got up as quickly as he could and began teaching his son everything he knew about it. Just like Temari, he vowed to be there and help his son accomplish this drastic goal.


	117. Day 117

•Messy•*

"KANKURO!" Temari shouted as she tried to open the door to the guest room, but it wouldn't budge. "Open the fucking door!"

Before he opened the door, she heard rustling coming from his room, and she already knew what that meant. A room full of puppet pieces. When the door finally opened, Kankuro stood, facing a very angry Temari.

"Are all pregnant women this bitchy?"

"I might be bitchy, but you're the one playing with dolls." Temari retorted as she pushed him out the way to sit on the bed, making sure to avoid all the pieces on the ground.

"You've been here less than a day, and the room is already a mess."

"Have I ever been able to keep a neat workspace" Kankuro said as he sat back on the ground and picked up a small puppet, beginning to work on it.

"You've always been a pig, ever since we were little." He let out a chuckle which made Temari look over and seen him working on a puppet that was very small compared to his usual ones. "That seems awfully small for you."

"It's not for me, it's for that little demon spawn inside of you." Temari gently touched her belly, which was huge now and smiled at her brother even though he insulted her child in the process. "Don't get all sentimental, I'm just making sure my niece or nephew has options. I mean wind and shadows are cool and everything, but just look at me. I'm the definition of bad ass"

"More like asshole, but I guess all puppeteers aren't as bad as you."

"They wish they could be me."

"Sure they do" She dragged out each word to emphasize her sarcasm, earning an eye roll from her brother.

The two sat in a comfortable silence after yelling at historically at their petty bickering.

"But thank you Kankuro, it means a lot to me that you made that."

"No problem Tema"


	118. Day 118

•Adventure•*

Gaara was somehow put in charge of his four year old nephew who 'wanted to go on an adventure'. And he was now doing that inside of the Kazekage's mansion.

"Uncle Gaara, Let's play adventure."

"How does that go?"

Shikadai just took off running leaving Gaara just standing there waiting to see if he'll come back. But when he didn't, he had no choice but to look for him trying not to panic. When on the inside that's all he was doing.

"Shikadai." Gaara said as he opened up many rooms as he walked down the halls, not seeing his nephew in any of them.

"Can we play something other than adventure." Gaara yelled out as he walked down the stairs and looked out the back window to see if he was there, which he wasn't. 'I hope Temari doesn't get angry because we all know she has a bad temper.'

"What'cha looking at" A familiar voice came from behind him, making Gaara turn around and acknowledge him.

"Well our nephew took off running and I can't seem to find him. Sometimes I wonder why kids are so fast."

Kankuro just laughed, mostly because of the worried look that was on his brothers face.

"He's a good kid. I'm pretty sure he'll turn up somewhere."

"I see why Shikamaru and Temari didn't ask you to watch them. With that mentality I wouldn't trust you with my children either."

"I'm a good babysitter, and to prove it, I'll be the one to find him-"

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING IN THE HOUSE?!" They heard their sister's loud voice coming from the living room and began running to it. And when they arrived, they seen little Shikadai looking towards the ground and his parents hovering over him.

"I'm sorry mommy, I was just playing a game."

"I'm pretty sure you were giving Uncle Gaara a hard time."

"He was no problem at all." Gaara flashed a grin at his nephew to lighten the mood. "We were playing adventure, even though it was cut short."

"Is that so?" Temari directed her attention back towards her son.

"Yes-"

"Well it's time for us to head back to our house"

"But we just started playing"

"We'll be in Suna for a week, it'll be more times to play."

"But I want to play with uncle Gaara."

"He's Kazekage, you know he's busy-" Gaara could see how sad his nephew had gotten and it made him feel a little sad himself.

"I can clear some time out of my day, and how about we finish playing tomorrow. If that's okay with your parents."

Shikadai begged his parents and of course they let him come tomorrow. Spending the entire day having an adventure around Suna with his uncle.


	119. Day 119

•Fun•*

"Nara Shikadai, I'm not about to let you sleep all day!" Yoshino screamed in her grandson's ear as he laid in his father's old bed. And instead of moving, he grumbled something that most would find inaudible. But she was very familiar with the phrase that he mumbled.

"I'm am not troublesome, I just don't want you wasting your day by doing nothing. Now up." Temari and Shikamaru were on a mission, and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio just returned from a mission so now he had the day off today. And he planned to just lounge in bed, but apparently he couldn't do that. So he just swung his legs off the bed and began to grab his video game before his grandma snatched it out of his hand.

"Huh?" Shikadai made a confused face so similar to Shikamaru, that the only thing Yoshino could do was sigh.

"Life existed before this thing"

"But that's fun, and there's nothing else to do."

"I have things that are more fun in the attic, a bunch of your father's old things."

"I guess it could be fun to see my old man things"

"That's the spirit, now let's go."

Yoshino led Shikadai to a set of stairs that led to the attic and the first thing he noticed were all the boxes that were labeled Shikamaru and Shikaku.

"You kept all this?"

"Never throw away memories" Yoshino opened a box and Shikadai sat next to her and watched as she pulled out everything. But the thing that caught his attention was an old Shogi board that looked worn out.

"It was the board Shikaku bought your father after he became a chunin, it was made out of some expensive wood found only in a small village far from here."

"Why does it look so worn out"

"When the village was destroyed years ago, barely anything survived. Luckily many pictures survived and so did this."

Shikadai wanted it, but he didn't know how his father would feel about it, so he didn't ask, but sometimes he was glad Yoshino could read minds.

"Here, I'm pretty sure Shika would be excited to see it."

"Thanks"

 **oooooooooo**

Shikadai was at home after a week and set up the board in his room, putting a smile on his face as he practiced moving the pieces.

"Shikadai" Shikamaru walked into his room and seen him on the ground. "Your mom said dinner will-" Mid-Sentence he caught a glance at the board and sat across from his board.

"I haven't seen this since before the war started." He grazed his fingers over the rough wood, remembering how it was once smooth.

"Me and grandma went through the boxes in her attic that had your old things." Shikadai could see the hint of excitement in his father's eyes as he moved his pieces during his turns. " Grandma told me how grandpa gave it to you. You could take it. It is yours after all."

"Was mine, you could have it. I'm pretty sure your grandpa would like to see it's been passed down."

Shikadai couldn't help but smile, actually some sense of pride from how happy his father seemed.


	120. Day 120

**It feels like time is just flying as I write these stories. And I want to thank everyone that continues to read them. And the reviews are my motivation so thank you for those as well.**

•Surprise•*

 _hiccup...hiccup...hiccup_

"Damn hiccups" Temari cursed to herself as she gulped a glass a cold water trying to get rid of these hiccups. She waited a few seconds and finally, nothing happened.

"Finally, they're gone-"

 _hiccup...hiccup...hiccup_

FUCK!" The word echoed through the house making her son rush to her aid, making sure his mother was okay.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Temari could tell he was out of breath, and with the nervous look on his face, she knew her scream must've filled him up with worry and adrenaline.

"I didn't mean to worry you Shika. It's just these damn hiccups won't go away."

"Did you drink water?"

"Yea, already" _hiccup...hiccup...hiccup "_ tried that." Temari held up the glass that was once filled with water.

"Maybe you should hold your breath."

Willing to trying anything, she puffed her cheeks but the only thing she got were muffled hiccups.

"Still nothing."

"Nope."

"Well they just mean you're growing" Shikadai said trying to cheer her up from this agitation. And it must've worked a little because a smirk appeared on her face.

"I think-" _hiccup...hiccup...hiccup_ "that you're done growing by your mid thirties-"

"AH!" Shikamaru screamed from behind, surprising them, making them both scream and jump with fright.

"What the fuck was that for?" Temari raised her voice, contemplating if she should hit him or not for startling her like that. And instead of giving her a answer directly, he put his finger up to shush them and waited about thirty seconds before answering her question.

"See, they're gone. And as a thank you, you could cook my favorite meal."

"Asshole. Scaring the hiccups out of someone doesn't work."

"Do you have them now?"

"Well, no"

"Okay then dear, mackerel it is." Shikamaru smoothly left out the room, leaving both his wife and son there looking shocked.

"Get the fish out the freezer" Temari instructed her son, with her face tinted pink.

"Mom, you're blushing. That's surprising?"

"I'm not blushing, just a little hot that's all. But I'm definitely not blushing." Temari reassured her son as she placed the fish in the pan, frying it. But it wasn't the first time he seen his mother like this. Everytime Shikamaru would surprise her, she'll get all flustered and apparently this was no exception.


	121. Day 121

•Illusion•*

The day was suppose to be his. Saturday morning cartoons, eating a bowl sugary cereal without a care in the world. But Temari had an emergency meeting and Naruto needed her help, so six year old Shikadai was forced to go with his dad to train his team of genin.

"Why do I have to be here?" Shikadai was sitting on a log at the training ground, speaking with a whine.

"Because I have to train my team for the chunin exams, and I have to watch you."

"I could go to grandma's house."

"You could've, but you're here with me. Now quit complaining.-"

"Shikamaru-Sensei" Mirai waved as she walked over to the two of them. "I didn't expect Shikadai to be here." Mirai looked and seen the pout on his face and could tell that he wasn't enjoying this.

"He would rather be at home" Shikamaru glanced over to his son, hoping that his mood would eventually change. "Where are the other two?"

"They said they'll be here in a couple of minutes, but in the meantime, how about we train Shikadai?"

"No-"

"Yes" Shikamaru quickly said, and staring his son down to let him know he was serious. A thing he learned from Temari.

He began walking towards the middle of the field, having his back turned towards his dad and Mirai and as he turned around, he noticed they were gone.

"Why are you guys hiding!" He yelled and his voice echoed through the surrounding trees, but as he continued to look through the forest, all the trees began to melt. Completely making him freak out. _'Something is definitely not right'_

Shikadai is a smart kid, but he knew that trees weren't suppose to just melt so there must be a logical reason for this, Only all the ones he came up with had flaws.

And as he was thinking to himself, the ground began to crack open for no reason. Not wanting to fall into the ground he continued to avoid the cracks, trying to come up with a plan at the same time.

"First Dad and Mirai go missing, then trees melt and now the ground opens, making me stuck in this spot" Shikadai sat on the ground scared not knowing where to go or what to do in the situation. And the only thing he could do was cry for his dad, tons of tears rolling down his face.

"Alright Mirai" Shikadai was sure he heard his father's voice, but still didn't see him. "Release it"

"Release" Once she said that, everything was back to normal and he seen his dad standing there with his hands in his pockets. So Shikadai ran over to him as fast as he could, making sure to hug him as tight as he could, which made his father do the same.

"You left" Shikadai said as his father wiped the tears from his face.

"No, I was right here the whole time, you know I'll never let anything happen to you."

"So you seen the trees melt, and the ground open up."

"You were under a genjutsu son" Shikadai looked up with a questioning look. He heard of genjutsu it's just that no one had ever explained it to him. "It's like a real life illusion."

"Well, it was scary and it seemed real." Shikadai coddled unto his father, not caring that Mirai was watching.

"Mirai's mom is the best genjutsu specialist in Konoha, I would assume it seem very real." Shikamaru flashed Mirai a smile and she felt a huge sense of pride and accomplishment over how good her jutsu had become.

Sure Shikadai was a six year old kid that hadn't had any ninja training in genjutsu, so of course it would be easy to trick him. So he could learn from this, and so she could continue to bother him, she took it upon herself to train him in genjutsu. It's only fair since Temari taught her wind techniques and Shikamaru became her Sensei.


	122. Day 122

•Mischief•*

Kankuro handed Shikadai a weird looking toy that made him question the gifts they brought him even more than he already did. But nonetheless he accepted it with a genuine smile, but in the process looked at it inquisitively.

"It's a wooden snake puppet"

"I don't think you could fight with this." Shikadai held it by the end, and seen that it was a bunch of cylindrical pieces that came together by a string and formed a long snake looking puppet.

"It's not for fighting kid, it's for scaring people."

"Is this what you did for fun? Because it seems kinda boring"

"We didn't have video games, so yes. Your mischievous uncle Kankuro used these to pass time."

"How do they work?" As Shikadai held it inquisitively, as he wondered who would be scared by this.

"Let me show you." Kankuro held out his hand and Shikadai gave him the toy, then he guided his nephew to the edge of the hallway, knowing that his sister was sure to walk pass any second.

"Are you going to use this on mom?"

"Yea, when we were kids I would always to this and then she'll call me some type of insult. Her reactions were always worth it."

"I don't want to get in trouble, so I don't think-"

"Trust me. It's a great idea. And if she gets pissed, I'll just say it was me."

Shikadai just shrugged his shoulders, staying with his uncle. And they stayed quiet as they heard Temari walking towards their direction. And that's when Kankuro did it, he snapped the puppet at her making her drop the laundry basket in her hand.

"Son of a bitch!" Temari already knew who it was and instead of picking up the clothes right away, she quickly made her way around the corner to deal with her brother. "I should take that dumb toy and shove it up your-"

At first she didn't notice her son there and quickly stopped her sentence, not wanting Shikadai to hear it even though she said it plenty of times to her husband.

"Why are you getting my son involved in mischief, you're suppose to be a good influence."

"That's Gaara's job, I'm the cool uncle."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard the speech before. But next time don't involve my baby in your bullshit. Or there will be problems." She was now grabbing his collar and staring him the eye making sure they met each other's.

"Tema, I understand. Only good influences from now on."

"You bet your ass only good influences, now teach him how to use puppets correctly."

Kankuro quickly took his nephew outside and quickly showed him how to use puppets while Temari watched with a smile, knowing that if he tried anything funny he would be punished.


	123. Day 123

**I finally got over 100 reviews and that means the world to me. Thank you all so much, I appreciate it very much. I'm just really excited that it actually happened. YAY!**

•Shy•*

"Why were you so shy asking me out?" It was now the end of Naruto's wedding and the two of them decided to sit and talk to each other while most people were in the crowd talking amongst each other.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru was avoiding eye contact with her, trying to hide his blush but with her, he couldn't get away with anything. "I definitely wasn't shy."

"You were doing this exact thing, avoiding eye contact. And there were tons of 'umm's', which I never heard come from you." She was now giving him a questioning look, raising an eyebrow knowing that he was trying to cover his lie.

"Well trying to ask the cruelest kunoichi on a date isn't easy." His blush quickly turned into a smile, which made one appear on her face.

"I thought it was simple"

"Really, after you avoided me for a days because of a misunderstanding. I've never seen you act so...shy" Now her face was the one that was beaming red making him seem somewhat proud that he was able to get Temari to show this side of her.

"But you still got your date Nara. So there is no point of bringing up the past."

"But it's okay when you do it"

"You're going to learn that in this relationship, I can do more than you."

"You're being troublesome already and we've been dating for two weeks." Temari just flashed her smile at him and he knew that he had no choice but to follow her rules if he wanted to keep seeing it.


	124. Day 124

•Lesson•*

"So when are you gonna propose to her?"

Yoshino continuously bugged Shikamaru about taking it to the next level with Temari. And they had barely dating for five months, so marriage wasn't exactly on his mind.

"Mom" Shikamaru paused in order to loudly sigh, knowing that this would somewhat piss of his mom. "It hasn't even been half a year, and there are more complicated things."

"You mean her living in Suna and you living here in Konoha?" Yoshino could tell she hit the nail on the head when her son began to sulk and look towards the sky, away from facing her. "Let me tell you something Shikamaru"

Yoshino took a seat next to her son, gently placing a hand on his back, letting him know that this was a serious matter.

"There will be obstacles no matter what you do in life, what's important is how you get over them. Don't let them stop you."

"That's a really big obstacle."

"You've gotten over bigger ones" Shikamaru knew that she was hinting towards the war which was one of the toughest things he had to go through mentally, emotionally and physically. "I just don't want to see you lose another person that you care so much for."

"I don't plan on it. Eventually marriage will come along, but that's so many months-"

"Months not years? That's good enough for me." Yoshino hopped up, filled with excitement. "But don't mess it up. Because I know for sure that my grand babies will be beautiful, smart and strong."

Shikamaru couldn't do nothing but smile at his mom's joy. This lesson that he received from her took all the doubts that he had about their relationship, out of his mind. And from that moment on, he promised himself that he would do any and everything so they could be together.


	125. Day 125

**Sorry this one is short, but school just started back and I already have ton of homework so I'm doing this in the middle of homework. But I hope you enjoy it. ;)**

•Whisper•*

Every night before Temari went to bed, she was sure to whisper to her husband 'Good Night'. And he would always look forward to them, trying to hide the smile that would just appear on his face, so she wouldn't think he was awake. But she knew he always was.

Even during their most heated arguments, when he was forced to sleep in the living room on a futon afterwards, Temari would gently tiptoe, and kneel next to him and whisper 'Good night' making sure to kiss him on the cheek, as a silent way to say I forgive you.


	126. Day 126

**Today is Temari's birthday so I thought I'll write a story to celebrate it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEMARI!!!**

•Moment•*

As soon as Temari stepped foot in the house, a wave of heat came to her along with a plethora of aromas. Ranging from burnt to sweet, the scents instantly sparked her curiosity, making her place her fan down and follow the smells which led her to the kitchen. Before heading in she overheard her husband and son talking, almost as if they were panicking.

 _"We have to hurry a clean all this up before your mom gets home."_

 _"Dad, everything is messed up. Including the cake-"_

"What cake?" Temari eagerly walked in the kitchen, and seen them facing away from her towards the counter. She became concerned when they didn't answer her and instead began to whisper between themselves.

Before turning to face her, Shikadai and Shikamaru gave a nervous look towards each both simultaneously let out a sigh before turning towards her giving a slight chuckle.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They both shouted as Shikamaru held a cake that was decorated far from perfection, but it was perfect to her. And even better was the fact that they had huge grin on their faces so big that it seemed like they hurt. But it was definitely genuine making tears form in her green, almond shaped eyes.

Now Temari understand what her son meant by mess. Both their faces and hair were covered with frosting and so was the counter behind them, and Shikamaru must've seen her eyes wander to everything that was frosting-covered.

"We'll clean it up later." Shikamaru walked over and placed the cake on the table just in time before Temari ran and grabbed him and her son and placed them in the tightest hug, she was pretty sure they were turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"You're crying mom" She finally let them go after what felt like two seconds to her, but she looked at the clock and seen that five minutes had passed.

"It's hard not to when I'm having the best birthday ever." She couldn't stop smiling, and it became even more prevalent as her husband pulled out a chair for her to sit and cut her a slice of cake.

She poked it a little while the two of them stared at her, seeming somewhat proud of themselves.

"Is this edible?" Temari jokingly asked and heard them both mumble their infamous phrase under their breath as she stuffed a piece of chocolate cake in her mouth, and it tasted wonderful, honestly the best cake she had ever had. "It's absolutely amazing, I never took you two for the baking type." She teased as took another huge bite of the cake.

"Well you deserved something special on your birthday, and everytime time it's our birthday you make sure it's perfect. So we did the same for you." Shikadai gently looked at his mother, making more tears fall from her eyes. She never thought she would have a loving family of her own, but they were right in front of her. Her two favorite people, and the three of them together made a team.

"You guys are really the best." They all stared at each other with a comfortable silence and smiles that never went away. "Now don't just stand there, I can't eat this cake by myself."

They quickly both took seats next to her, leaving her in the moment, enjoying the rest of her birthday by catering to Temari, making sure she had everything she wanted. But this moment with her family was all she cared for.


	127. Day 127

•Castle•*

Shikadai and Gaara were sitting in the small sandbox that was in the park. And Gaara watched as his nephew carefully constructed a sand castle, fully concentrated on this task not speaking until he made sure everything was perfect.

"Uncle Gaara, do you like my sand castle?"

Shikadai was internally about to explode as he waited for his uncle to give his opinion. And the serious expression that Gaara was wearing, wasn't giving any hints. In fact it was reading uninteresting, making Shikadai frown.

Gaara seeing the change in expression, quickly smiled, actually proud of his nephew.

"Well do you like it Uncle Gaara?" Shikadai was yearning for his uncles approval, making his big green eyes widen even more with anticipation.

"It's wonderful"

"Are you just saying that...because you took a long time to answer. If you don't like it, I understand."

"That's not it at all..." Gaara absolutely loved the sand castle, everything Shikadai did made his heart fill with happiness. But it just reminded him of when him, Temari and Kankuro would spend their day playing in the sand. And his brother having him make weird shapes with his magnet style. These memories being the best from his childhood. "it's just that I used to build them with your mom and uncle Kankuro, it was the most fun I had as a child"

"Well could you build one now"

"I don't see why not" Gaara began to stand up, dusting the sand off in the process, and in less than two seconds a castle ten times bigger than the one Shikadai built. Which made a huge smile appear on the child's face, the same expressions that him and his siblings had, the only time he remembers them having fun.


	128. Day 128

•Protect•*

Temari laid in the hospital bed while her husband sat in a chair next to her, both mesmerized by the tiny being in sleeping in her arms.

"Looks like I'm going to have two crybabies to protect." Temari gently smiled as she gently rubed her thumb along her sons cheek, still in awe that she helped create him.

"He is a Nara after all." Shikamaru chuckled, as he leaned over Temari to catch a better glimpse of his son. His green eyes closed, looking content like his father when he takes his naps.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Temari carefully handed Shikadai to her husband so he could stop straining himself. "But based on the fact that he hadn't done anything but sleep or cry since he's been out of the womb, he's probably going to be just like you."

"Is that a bad thing?" His smile slowly began to disappear, so she caressed his face, letting him know she meant the opposite of what he asked.

"Not at all, just means that he's going to take everything to heart and be unnecessarily hard on himself." Temari remembered how hard Shikamaru was after Saskue's rescue mission and after Asuma and his father's death. After each event he worked his ass off, becoming a different person each time, making sure they would happen again.

"Hopefully he'll be more like you instead of me, strong instead of a coward."

"I hope he's like you, I don't think you know how good of a person you actually are. You're still a crybaby, don't get me wrong-" Temari teased him, laughing as he comically rolled his eyes pretending to be irritated by the nick name that he was more than used to. "But you haven't been a coward since that day all those years ago in the hospital, the fact that you decided to get revenge for your sensei and lead the army though a crisis, definitely shows that you aren't a coward." Temari's voice was full of seriousness, and the look she was giving him told him that he should start feeling the same way about himself.

"If it wasn't for you protecting me, I would be a completely different person." He regained his excitement, staring at his wife with with a huge smile, then looking at his son the same way.


	129. Day 129

•Shop•*

The dango shop had become a hangout for Temari. And with that, it was Ino's and Sakura's favorite hangout.

It was the best part of town, mostly because it was located in the center. Temari always witnessed things that wouldn't dare happen in Suna.

Naruto clones running around wild-like, slow policemen that were the complete opposite of trained shinobi trying to catch kids who pulled pranks. Which Temari found very amusing.

But the times she enjoyed most were when her husband or any member of the Konoha eleven, that's when she received the embarrassing stories about her husband, even though she them all. It was just funnier when his friends told him. She was glad that she had friends to share this moment with.

Temari, Ino and Sakura went on missions, had families to take care of and often spent time training their children. So meeting up was always hard to do, but they each made a promise that no matter what they would meet up here at least once a month.


	130. Day 130

•Wheel•*

Shikadai was lying on his stomach in the grass, kicking his little legs back and forth as he read a book. Swiftly turning each page without a care in the world. His eyes bulging at each word, a childish giggle coming about every once in a while.

But the giggling ceased when he heard a squeaky noise coming towards his direction, eventually stopping when made it to him.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru hovered over his son, with a wagon full of wood.

"This book that I'm reading-" Shikadai looked up from his book and at his father with a smile before he caught a glance of the wagon full of wood, staring at it for a while before looking quizzically at his father for answers.

"Oh this." Shikamaru pointed at it with a lazy grin before letting out a scoff. "Your mom said I had to build you a treehouse, so she made me wheel all this wood here."

"A tree house?" Shikadai stood up, dusting the strands of grass off of his knees before looking up at his father with his eyebrow raised and mouth scrunched up. He was confused because he never asked for a treehouse, but he wasn't going to complain if there was now going to be a special place just for him.

"Yes and I have a month to finish it, but I think it would be less troublesome if I had a little helper. So..."

"Let me think." Shikadai put his hand on his chin, and gave a slight pout as if this was the hardest decision he ever made in his life, making his father let out a loud chuckle. "I could be in the house helping mom cook, or be in the heat helping you...I think I'm going to help you, the heat beats out cooking."

"Sounds good to me"


	131. Day 131

•Pieces•*

Temari enjoyed doing puzzles, and Shikamaru enjoyed helping her. Not so much because doing the puzzles were fun, but solely because he enjoyed her reactions throughout it

The puzzle on the living room table was nowhere near complete, in fact Temari had just hastily dumped the pieces on the table, carelessly throwing the box behind her. And everytime she did this, Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at her, using the palm of his hand to support his chin, as his elbow lazily was on the table.

"Move your elbow Nara" Temari used her arm to quickly nudge his off the table, making him almost crash his face into the table. Luckily stopping himself before doing so. "We have five hundred pieces to place, so get started."

"You could've hurt me!" He picked up a corner piece and began from there, watching her intensely as she tried to find every midnight purple piece that belonged to the sky.

"Tch, still a crybaby."

He noticed as her eyes glistened as she connected each piece, and a let out a loud "Hell yea" when they where able to put together the separate group of pieces they had each been individually working on. And as time went by, Shikamaru began being able to concentrate on the pieces in front of him less and less, because a certain kunoichi was making it hard for him to focus on anything but her.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

"My beautiful girlfriend, is that a problem?"

He smiled as knew this was some sort of torture for Temari. She still wasn't use to the compliments and everytime he gave her one, blush would imprint itself on her face, not leaving for hours. But, Temari hated to admit that they made her feel loved, and of course Shikamaru being 200 steps ahead knew this too.

"...J-Just get back to the damn puzzle. I want to finish it today."

"Whatever you say, love"

He only watched as her face turned from red to crimson and a tiny smile appear on her face, before he returned to the puzzle, complementing her until every piece was placed.


	132. Day 132

•Leaves•*

Temari only dreamt of cool, fall days. Where the trees that were engulfed in the evergreens, began to burn bright with brown, gold and red.

Temari took her time walking through Konoha's forest as she always did, admiring the trees with her glistening green eyes and taking long deep breaths. As she continued to walk further to the village gates, she noticed how the green trees, now were filled with fall colors. She also noticed Shikamaru standing there with a cigarette hanging out his mouth.

"What the hell did I say about these." As Temari stepped forward, to reach for his mouth, she heard a crunch under her shoe. Making her step back in confusion.

Shikamaru must've seen her look, because she seen his teeth slightly show, forming a grin.

"Why did you jump back like that" Shikamaru threw the cigarette on the ground, making sure to put it out, so his girlfriend wouldn't be angry with him.

"I didn't expect the leaf to make that sound." Temari bent down to pink up the leaf, carefully examining it as she stood all the way back up.

"Well that's fall for you." Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets.

"It's your favorite season right?" Shikamaru gave her a slight nod as they headed to the Hokage's tower to have a meeting.

"You always said how you wanted to see it. So does it live up to your expectations."

"The leaves are beautiful, the air smells nicer. The weather is a bit cold but I guess that adds to the feeling of fall. But I really like it" Her eyes glistened as they wandered in every direction, from every tree to every bakery that filled the streets of Konoha with a sweet aroma.

"I knew you would." Shikamaru just smiled as Temari did, her being excited added to his happiness. It always had


	133. Day 133

•Fool•*

If Shikamaru could use one word to describe himself in this moment, he would use the word fool.

And the audience that was watching him, which included Ino,Choji, Hinoko and Ro. Their eyes steadily focused on him, and this was awkward for all of them.

But for Shikamaru, it was pure embarrassment. He could never remember a time when he was this shaken up. The war or Sasuke's recovery mission couldn't even compare to the anxiety that he was feeling. His hands her shaken, and the words were coming out all jumbled up. And everything didn't even come together until Temari looked directly up at him, the blankest emotion that had ever come upon her face, and said "So you're asking me on a date?"

Shikamaru's eyes gotten wide, and every visible hair on his body began to stand on end, in a state of shock. He tried to calm down, but that task was impossible, he quickly blurted out "Yea, I am"

His goal was to ask her out, but rejection was on his mind, so he purposely phrased it so it could sound like he just wanted to have a friendly meal with her. But the fact that _she_ declared it a date, made him feel a sense of joy that he rarely would feel.


	134. Day 134

•Productivity•*

Temari, once again woke to an empty bed. She looked over at the digital clock on the night stand next to her side of the bed and noticed it said 11:00. Her green eyes widened to an extent that they covered her whole face.

"FUCK!" Temari hopped out of bed, the grey cover falling on the wooden floor and in a rush she ran towards down the stairs.

Her day starts at 6:00 A.M. EVERYDAY. She wakes up and most of the time Shikamaru would get up with her to keep her company while she cooks breakfast. Then their son would join them to eat and the three of them would talk. Soon the two males would have to leave for work and school. Which left her by herself to wash clothes, dishes and do the rest of the chores.

But today was different, as she stood at the end of the stairs, she heard the vacuum cleaner and smelled a scent similar to lavender. This led her to walk down a very clean hallway to go to the sound which was coming from the living room.

But before, she looked into the kitchen and a crystal clear counter was presented before her eyes.

'There is no way they did this' She said in a low whisper, talking to herself.

The sound of the vacuum had already ceased before she came into the and the only thing she seen were her husband and son fully dressed. The tatami mats were spotless, the walls were perfectly cleaned and the T.V had a glistening shine reflecting off of it. 'They actually did all of this'

"Living with Nara's must've rubbed off on you" Shikamaru walked up to her and gave her a kiss as if they hadn't seen each other for a while. And she was shocked as her son who was standing behind them only rolled his eyes instead of saying 'Gross'

She just embraced it and waited for him to start talking first, because she was still confused.

"Well I had the day of and Dai didn't have any missions so we decided to clean up the house."

"Well why didn't you wake me up to cook breakfast-"

"Well I planned to take us out for breakfast but you deserved to sleep in, so we decided to go out whenever you woke up"

The two clones stared at her as they waited for a response, which took a while as she looked at one and then the other.

"Mom, are you okay." Shikadai walked up and immediately was snatched in a hug that immediately put a huge smile on his face.

"Okay couldn't even come close to how I'm feeling."

They always knew how to make a great day better, they always knew how to make her days less stressful and anything they could do to help her, they would. They always have.


	135. Day 135

•Overcome•*

Temari stood in their dimly lit bedroom, dressed in nothing but a robe. Her hands gently gripping her husbands neck, underneath his black hair which was free from it's ponytail.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, had his hands tightly gripped around Temari's waist, looking down at her green eyes while she stared back up at his brown ones. Her kissing his neck allowed him permission to move to the bow holding her robe closed.

Him flooded with excitement was eager to do so. So he slowly began to grab the silk tie, his eyes filled with anticipation as he concentrated so hard on this one task, but then-

 _Knock...Knock...Knock_

Shit" They both whispered making sure not to be so loud that the five year old on the other side of the wooden door could hear them.

Shikamaru, slowly retracting his hand from his wife's robe, sighed out loud.

"Why the hell are you so loud? Do you want him to hear you."

"No Tem, but this is sixth time this week he's come in here and before that the kid wasn't sleeping. I'm just worried."

"I am too, he's acting like you actually. Keeping things to himself-" Temari was dressing herself choosing shorts and a t-shirt, knowing that their plan was interrupted and probably wouldn't resume any time that night

 _"Mommy, Daddy. Can you open the door please."_

Temari walked over to open the door, looking down at her son who was dressed in green pajamas holding his stuffed dear.

"Can I sleep in here tonight, it's cold in my room." Shikadai stared up at his mom, waiting for an answer, but he noticed that her face resembled that of when she was scolding him.

"Sit next to your father." Shikamaru was sitting on the edge of the bed and his son quickly climbed on the bed, not saying a word.

"You're lying, you have been this whole time." Temari stood in front of them two, giving all her attention to her son, who seemed to have a bit of fear in his face.

"I-"

"And when you sleep in your room, you don't actually _sleep_ " Shikamaru looked towards his son and began seeing a tear run down his face.

"Well my room gets really dark, like scary dark and It scares me. So I just stay up, just in case..." By now Shikadai was in full blown tears, making both of their hearts sink with sadness and guilt. So Shikamaru reached over to grab his son so that his head was gently in his chest. Temari walked over and gently caressed his arm, showing how she was no longer mad. And that, along with his father's scent of fresh grass, calmed him down.

"I used to have that same fear" Shikamaru could feel his son looking up at him, and he seen that the amazed look on his face was from disbelief. "Believe me, I was a completely different person when I was a kid. And I was not brave at all."

"Well what did you do."

"I didn't do anything, but my father had a long talk with me when he found out I was afraid of the dark. He told me the darkness was our friend-"

"But were shadow users, it's really hard to use them in darkness."

"That's what I thought too, but my father continued to explain to me that even the smallest hint of light would allow for our darkest shadows to prevail. That's how I overcame my fear."

"What does that mean?"

"It means there are always ways to get out of a troublesome situation, but you-" Shikamaru lightly poked him in the chest, leaving his finger there. "Have to find a way to use those things to your advantage"

Temari looked over at her son first, then her husband in a state of shock, realizing that he had applied this lesson to many aspects of his life, including their marriage. Which seemed to have a lot of negative factors trying to prevent it from happening, but they got through it.

Shikadai smiled, understanding the meaning to it's full extent. But he was five, he had time in the future to be brave. And right now he was going to enjoy this relaxing life of being of being a scary child.

"Night light" Was all their son said before hopping in his designated spot in the bed, waiting for his parents to do so to.

"What happened to the lesson I just gave you?" Temari laughed at her husbands's slight frustration as she pulled the covers unto all three of them.

"I'm still a kid, so I'm going to make it easy right now, but when I'm old like you, I'm going to remember this talk and use it to become the best ninja ever."

Shikamaru looked at his son doze off before doing so himself, making sure to say goodnight to the both of them before.

"My troublesome son and husband. I love you both." Temari looked at the two of them, peacefully sleeping knowing that the conversation worked on Shikadai. And knowing her husband went to sleep content, able to be there for their son at a time of need.


	136. Day 136

•Encouragement•*

"I'm telling you Shikamaru, he is going to walk."

Temari was kneeling on the floor with her arms stretched out waiting for her son to get up and walk to her. But instead of Shikadai even trying to get up, he sat there yawning just staring back at his parents.

"Foo" Shikadai spat out, one of few words he was able to say in his baby-ridden voice, pointing to the empty bowl that was once filled with oranges. Making this moment even more special to Temari and Shikamaru.

"Once you walk you could have any meal you want." Temari's stern voice echoed through the living room making the two males concentrate on her for a moment. She used this as an incentive knowing that her sonloved oranges and was craving more.

Immediately Shikadai stood up, his little legs still having trouble to support his body.

"Come on Dai, you can do it!" Shikamaru was even more excited than Temari. Smiling a huge smile towards his son who babbled excited sounds as he wobbled towards his mom.

"Come on baby you're almost here!" Temari screamed proudly her eyes never looking away from him. Shikadai took two more steps finally reaching his mothers arms receiving praise from the both of them. Temari tightly squeezed her son, hearing his cute giggles resonate in the living room.

"See I told you my baby could do it."

"I never said he couldn't, with you as a mother failure would never been an option for him." Shikamaru chuckled, even though he knew that statement was the furthest thing from a joke.

"You're damn right." They both stood up, Shikadai still in his mother's arms, heading towards the kitchen. "Now, let's get your food. You deserve it kid."


	137. Day 137

•Watch•*

"Can you stop taking your sweet ass time and hurry!"

Shikamaru never seen Temari this antsy, she was quickly walking grabbing his wrist as she had a grip on a bag that had contents unknown to Shikamaru.

"I literally got back from a mission thirty minutes ago, I'm sorry if I'm a bit tired." He put his hand up to cover his yawn that came with the last word, only proving his point even more.

"It was a day mission to rain country and back, you've did worse."

He just groaned, letting his girlfriend win this argument. Instead they just talked about his mission, until Temari stopped in the middle of the road and pointed up.

"There, how do we get to the top."

Shikamaru looked up and noticed that her finger was pointing to the six Hokage faces engraved into stone.

"There are stairs, or we can use our chakra and walk up them."

Temari quickly settled on the stairs, almost as if she was in a rush for something and once they made it on top of the heads, Temari placed the bag down and started unpacking.

"A Picnic?" Shikamaru questioned her as she placed a wide blanket down, followed by a bunch of sandwiches and cans of soda, and other snacks that were favorites of Shikamaru.

"Yea, now sit." Temari patted the space next to him, and he obeyed, watching her eyes gleam with eagerness as she picked up a sandwich and staring eating it.

"We always watch the stars what's so special about this time-"

He quickly shut up when the night sky became lit up with meteors scattering across the sky. He turned to look at Temari who was trying to hide an guileful smile behind her sandwich.

"I forgot this was suppose to happen." Shikamaru grabbed a sandwich and started chowing down on it, knowing in his mind that Temari makes the best.

"I know, with all the letters you sent me saying how you were going to watch, you couldn't miss it. And I knew that you had that important mission and was going to forget about this. So me, being a good girlfriend put my duties off just to make sure you got to witness this moment."

Shikamaru stared at her with amazement, before pulling her closer to him by grabbing her waist. Making her yelp a little before turning her face gleamed red. But instead of being awkward, she took this opportunity to place her head on his shoulder, a position she found comfortable.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." He lightly placed a kiss on her forehead, but instead of focusing on the meteors he focused on the most beautiful person there.

"I don't know what I'll do without you either."


	138. Day 138

•Lighthouse•*

"Where the hell are we"

Temari trekked behind her boyfriend, through a morass in the dark morning. Hearing only the sound of crickets.

"I'm taking you somewhere woman, I owe you for the meteor shower date."

"Do you owe me, or are you trying to one up me?" Shikamaru could hear the sneer in her voice, and without even turning to look at her he could tell she had a mocking smile on her face.

"Listen Tem, I'm the man in this relationship and I should be doing more."

"Asshole-"

"I know you hate the chauvinistic bullshit, I get it. But please let me treat you how a boyfriend is suppose to treat their girlfriend."

Temari opened her mouth to say something, but was met with Shikamaru's lips on hers. An unexpected action that seemed unlikely to come from this loafer, and the fact that it was dark, caught her off guard.

Temari was sure that her face was crimson. From the kiss, but mostly from what he just said. Shikamaru is doing his best to give her the most love and affection that he possibly could but she felt she is pushing him away.

"It's just up here"

He grabbed Temari's wrist and heading for their destination at a quicker pace than before. Shikamaru seemed happy, but she felt sad. Sad that she wasn't allowing him to get close to her.

But she just followed him and they arrived at this tall structure near a huge body of water. She stared in awe before Shikamaru led her into the structure, all the way to the top.

"Do you like it?" Temari went straight to the huge window and looked out unto the still water, her face pressed up against the glass.

"I love it...whose lighthouse is this."

"The Nara clans. A couple of generations ago we were awarded a small part of the sea to make sure we would always have some sort of irrigation systems-"

"It's salt water though, it doesn't seem that useful."

"I took awhile, but we found ways to manipulate it."

"Well it's beautiful."

"I've seen better." Shikamaru stood next to her, looking down at her face which was still mesmerized by the view outside the window.

"I'm sorry." Temari looked up at him and now their eyes were gazing at each others. "I don't mean to push you away, or act distant towards you but-"

"We're new to this relationship thing, I understand. And we will go at whatever pace fits us." He reassured her with a smile wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Thank you Shika."


	139. Day 139

•Mild•*

"SHIKADAI, I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN TO TAKE OUT THE TRASH!"

"But mom-"

"But mom what. You were sitting there playing that video game instead of doing what I asked! Now hand it over!"

Temari held out her hand to take the game from her son who was holding it for dear life, thinking about what he should do next.

"But mom, I paid for it-"

Shikamaru was on the back porch listening to the whole thing that was happening in the kitchen pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Sometimes my son could be an idiot." Shikamaru sighed out loud wishing the best for his son, but Shikadai said the worst thing possible, so he knew his son was going to be in the worst trouble possible.

But when Temari smiled a demented smile and loudly exhaled, Shikadai knew he messed up.

"I paid for the clothes you're wearing, the food you eat, the house you live in-"

"Mom, I'm sorry-"

"Give me the game." Temari gritted through he teeth, and looking down he handed it to her. Shikadai knew to give her some time to cool down before he apologized. So he left, with a garbage bag full of trash in his hand, threw it away before joining his father on the porch.

"It was mild."

Shikamaru said, not even bothering to look at his son.

"Huh?"

"Her punishment. You've had worse."

"I kinda feel bad, I didn't mean to upset her."

"We never do, but the fact that you feel bad let's her know that you're sorry."

The two looked at each other with generous smiles before Shikadai headed inside sincerely apologized to his mother, admitting how he was wrong. His mother heard their conversation, and she known that he was truly sorry.


	140. Day 140

•Mouth•*

It was one of those rare days when Shikamaru had the day off and so did Temari. So the family of three were sitting on the back porch watching the sun set.

Baby Shikadai squirmed in his mother's lap, babbling random syllables while simultaneously clapping his small hands at the small butterflies fluttering by.

Shikamaru couldn't help but to stare at his son. The adorable, bubbly look on the small Nara child made his face light up in admiration along with his wives.

"You have a lot to say today." Temari angled her head to scrutinize her son who had been making loud cooing noises ever since they came outside.

"You seemed surprised. With you as a mother that was bound to happen."

Temari playfully gasped as if she was really offended by his jab. But he just let out a rumbling chuckle, taking this small amount time to admire their playful banter that only happened in their household behind closed doors.

"You hear how mean daddy is." She once again focused her attention towards her son, speaking in a baby-like voice mimicking her son. "But he's just mean because he's lazy and mommy makes him do work."

"Wazyass!"

Temari and her husband were taken back, both staring at their son in awe, as he just sat there smiling like his mom.

"Wazyass, Wazyass, Wazyass."

"Shikamaru! He said his first word." Temari faced her son towards her, so now his little legs were standing on each of hers as she sat down with her hands gripping his torso for support.

"He has a mouth just like his mother." He couldn't help but to let a huge grin spread across his face, proud that his son actually said his first words.

"Well he has to get something from me, and I'll be fine if it's my sass." She smiled at her son. "Just as long as you don't use towards me and daddy, then we'll be just fine."

Shikamaru knew it couldn't be helped, but he was glad that his son was already developing his mother's attitude, even if it was just the word "wazyass" that probably had no meaning to him yet. In fact Shikamaru was sure that his son was developing that same habit, something that was purely from him.


	141. Day 141

•Rare•*

Shikamaru admired those meaningful moments between him and his wife that only happened behind close doors. Bath time being one of them.

She could automatically tell when Shikamaru had a more stressful day than usual. The way he walked,talked and just his overall expression could give away his mood.

That's when Temari would drop what she was doing and head to the bathroom, steadily looking towards Shikamaru. He automatically knew that look meant to follow her and that's what he did. Shikamaru stood behind Temari as she ran the bath water semi-hot, his preferred temperature.

Temari quietly gestured for him to get in, and he immediately did as she said, leaving room between his legs, making room for his wife. And as she got in, immediately she laid back comfortably on his chest.

One of the rare occasions when she would allow him to smoke in the house. The ashtray residing on the edge of the tub. The cigarette hanging comfortably in his mouth, making sure to avoid any ashes from making their way unto Temari's hair, which was free from their restraints.

"What happened today." Temari broke the comfortable silence, gently moving her hand back and forth through water, creating a soothing swishing sound. A sound Shikamaru was very fond of.

"I just got through looking over the important dates for the academy, and next week is big test to see if the students become genin."

Shikamaru took the cigarette out his mouth, letting the exhaled smoke ascend with a sigh before putting the cigarette out and sitting it in the ashtray.

"Mirai's going to pass, that's for sure." Temari paused for a second as Shikamaru placed his long, muscular arms on the outer rims of the tub. "But that's not what your worried about. Being Hokage's assistant while a Sensei, trying to live up to Asuma's expectations is a lot to have on your mind at once, huh?"

Shikamaru knew that that wasn't a question but a statement. And a true one at that. Making him lean his head back until the top of it gently laid on the wall.

"You always know all my problems without me telling you." Shikamaru let out a small chuckle, knowing his wife was sporting a small grin without even looking at her. "The whole thing is just troublesome, but I have to keep the promises I made and look out for the village and Mirai."

"And you haven't broken them, and I know you don't plan on doing that. But your lazyass has a job to do and I expect you not to slack off. Got it?"

She turned to look up at him sternly, as he looked down at her with a bit of unease. All though Shikamaru was familiar with this face, he knew better than to disobey her. And he knew better than to let his Sensei down.

So he knew that he had to put in more effort than before, but without moments like these, that were common to them but rare to the outside world,with his wife, who continues to support and talk with him through tough times like this, he wouldn't be the man he is today.


	142. Day 142

•Target•*

Ever since his father been assigned his genin team, the two haven't hung out. Shikadai would would always come up to him with a smile and ask him to go training, but everytime he was busy. He hated saying no, but it always resulted to that.

And when his son, this time, hesitantly asked him to train with his head hanging low and disappointment on his face before he even received an answer, Shikamaru was crushed. The fact that his son had to ask him this question like his was a stranger made him feel like a bad parent.

He couldn't bring himself to say no, instead he rubbed his son's hair with a smile and received a grandiose one back. Directing his son towards the huge backyard filled with freshly cut green grass.

Shikamaru was standing perpendicular to a target, facing his hyper seven year old son, who was doing his best to stand still. Shikamaru was just glad to see that pout had been replaced with a grin.

"Target practice is boring, I thought we were going to do something cool."

"Like?"

"Learn to use chakra to walk up trees or something."

"I learned how to do that after I graduated from the academy, you just started a week ago."

"Fine, we can practice throwing kunai."

"All you have to do is hit the target and then we can do anything you chose."

"Even go to the movies?"

"If that's what you want then yea."

"Okay well first you have to show me."

Shikamaru took the kunai out of his pouch and while still facing his son, he flung his arm towards the right, letting go of the kunai hitting the target in the center.

"You think you can do that?"

"Of course I can."

Shikadai faced forward and did everything his dad did, but completely missed the target. Instead the kunai flew over it and into the grass behind it.

"Ugh, I did everything you did and I still missed."

Shikadai balled up both his fist, making a mean scowl. The only thing Shikamaru could see in his son was Temari, his son's green eyes slanting just like hers anytime the slightest thing would tick them off. And getting pissed off when one thing wouldn't go how they planned.

"First of all you held it wrong."

Shikamaru pulled out another kunai and grabbed his son hand and put his tiny fingers in the correct position before standing next to him.

"Then you had your arm to high, that's why it went over and you let it go to late. The only thing you have to do is really focus on that red dot and everything should go good from there."

Shikadai listened to his father intently, making sure not to miss a word before throwing his kunai once again. This time, hitting the board but nowhere close towards the center.

"What am I doing wrong, I know I did everything perfectly that time."

Shikadai stomped his foot in anger before dropping to the ground burying his head in his knees.

So Shikamaru sat on the ground, using his hand to make his son look at him.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Because this was suppose to be my chance to impress you but instead I did the complete opposite. I was barely able to hit the stupid board."

"That's not your fault, you're not suppose to learn this on your own. I know I've been more busy than usual lately, and that's taking a toll on you. But don't beat yourself up over something that's my fault."

"I still suck."

"Most kids can't even hit the board yet, well I definitely couldn't at your age-"

Shikamaru could see that his son was disappointed at himself and he could see the hint of sadness that was trying to escape from his eyes.

"I'm proud of you Dai, and I always am. You're becoming a better shinobi each day thanks to your mother and today I _was_ impress by you today."

Shikadai looked up at his father's face to see if he was telling the truth and the fact that the grin on his face spread from ear to ear was more than enough proof.

"How about we go see that movie."

"Really!? But I didn't hit the target."

"But you tried, and worked hard. But next time I don't want a temper tantrum. Understand me?"

Shikadai happily nodded his head dragging his father towards the house so they could get ready to leave. And this is how Shikamaru is used to seeing his son, and would do anything to keep him like this. Even if that meant time off from work.


	143. Day 143

•Boat•*

At first Temari hated going to Kirigakure. She didn't have anything against it, but the trip there was very uncomfortable. The small wooden boat, that would rock at the slightest wave, was the furthest thing from enjoyable.

But this time, when a huge metal ship instead of the scrawny wooden boat appeared, Temari felt a since of excitement.

The Shinobi Union had a meeting in Kirigakure and once everyone seen the ship, they all ran unto it. Even Temari, who was caring around her heavy fan, eagerly grabbed her boyfriends wrist and dragged him along with everyone else.

Soon the boat took off, and Temari expected to feel those harsh waves crash unto the boat, but she could barely feel everything.

So as everyone admired the inside with awe, she made her way to the deck, looking back to ensure her boyfriend was following her and of course he was.

Temari quickly walked unto the rail, looking over at the beautiful water which surrounded them.

"I thought you hated this trip, I've never seen you smile so much." Shikamaru teased as he took a look over the railing, following Temari's actions.

"I did, but this new boat changes everything. The ride is calm and soothing. I like this, just wish I didn't have to go straight to work after."

Shikamaru seen the excitement on her face disappear and the only thing that reminded on it was a small but very noticeable pout.

"We've never been anywhere."

Shikamaru's beady eyes glanced at her, and she turned to look at him with a questioning expression, and he knew that meant to explain his statement even more.

"Ever since we've been dating we haven't took a trip, and you seem to enjoy this. So how about we come here."

"Willing to use your time off to do anything but cloud watch and sleep. Should I be concerned?" Temari's smirk reappeared on her face and instantly one appeared on his too.

"Just doing anything to make you happy. I got to get you to say 'I do' someday right?"

"Well keep it up cause it's working." Temari stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek before heading back in trying to wipe off the blush and huge smile that was on her face. But she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried Shikamaru would always make her get flustered like this.


	144. Day 144

•Box•*

Every once in a while, Shikadai would peek into his father's room and watch him gaze at a wooden box.

Like today, Shikadai was looking through the crack of his parents bedroom door as his father sat on their bed just staring at the box.

'What the hell is so special about that box.' Shikadai had been seeing this box since he was a toddler, and nothing seemed extravagant about it. The box was bland, with wood that seemed as if it were made the scraps.

But he never understood why his father lit up with happiness as that box touched his hands. He thought about simply asking, but seeing that his father took the time to throughly hide made it seem as if it were for his eyes only.

Shikadai seen as his father opened the box with a odd shaped key that couldn't be replicated anywhere else. Shikamaru just took his hand, rummaged through the box and once he seen what he was looking for smiled then quickly shut the box and locked it.

Soon the door just completely shut in Shikadai's face, and at first he thought it was the wind but when his father came back empty handed he had a feeling of what happened.

"For a genin, you have no stealth at all." Shikamaru smiled down at his son, who seemed frantic as his dad stood over him. He walked back towards the bed but instead chose to lay down this time. Patting the empty space telling his son to come join.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was just headed to the bathroom." Shikadai hopped on the bed, sitting up, crisscrossing his legs.

"You've been living here for twelve years and still don't know where the bathroom is."

"I know where the bathroom is old man. I just seen you and thought I say hi since you've been busy lately."

"So you're not going to admit that you were spying on me and the box."

"I wouldn't put it like that, I'm just curious as to why it makes you so happy."

"Well I'm not going to tell you what's inside it."

Shikadai's face instantly went from eager anticipation to despair, his green eyes being almost covered by his eyelids.

"But, I'll tell you how I got it." Shikadai didn't respond verbally instead he turned towards his father and gave him a light nod.

"During the war, I got to speak to my father right before he died. And he told me a few things and one thing was to throw away that box."

Shikadai looked sadly at his father, but Shikamaru's face was peaceful and content. He always wanted to ask questions about Shikaku, all his grandparents for that matter, but he always thought the topic was one his parents might not want to discuss.

"Talking about my father doesn't make me sad anymore, it does the opposite actually."

"So that's why kept it? Because it reminded you of grandpa."

"Mainly he didn't want my mother to see it. So I took it because it seemed safer in my hands than in the trash. But it does remind me of him, but the things inside the box are too priceless to get rid of."

Shikadai watched as his father's face beamed with happiness as talked about this special box. Of course it made him wonder even more, but he decided that he'll be satisfied with the stories of his grandfather.


	145. Day 145

•Grief•*

Shikadai never seen his mom more quiet than on November 11. Her loud nagging became nonexistent, and her dominating demeanor, was nowhere to be found.

She didn't even bother to put on clothes, instead she wandered the house in her pajamas. But Shikadai didn't notice this until he was older, because there would always be a smile on her face to mask the pain.

Shikamaru, even with his busy schedule, would make sure to take this day off to be with her. Their usual playful banter, turned into Shikamaru becoming a comedian for his wife. Throughout the day, her usual boisterous laughs, came out as authentic subtle chuckles; something that came with time.

Shikadai never knew the significance of this date, he didn't understand why the three of them spent the whole day together doing nothing but lying on the futon in the living room, watching all of Temari's favorite movies.

"What happened today?" Shikadai said under his breath as the end credits rolled on the screen, earning melancholy looks from them.

"Dai-" Shikamaru was about to change the subject before Temari cut him off.

"It's my mom's birthday." Temari's melancholy look changed to a more jovial one. Her almond shape eyes gleaming, but his beaming sorrow.

"Sorry-"

"Don't be."

"Why do we spend it like this?"

"It's probably not the healthiest way to grieve, but my mom passed when I was three and I only have a few memories of her. One of them being just the two of us in our night clothes, watching movies all day. That's why I-"

"We" Shikamaru quickly corrected with a smile, happy to see his wife gleaming with happiness as she told this memory to her son, who seemed to also be happy that his mom was in this state of joy.

" _We,_ do this. And the fact that I have my family to lean on makes my grief a lot better."

She tackled the two of them, bringing them in the tightest hug possible. Them reciprocating in the same way, filled her heart with warmth. And although there would be that underlying hint of grief, she knew her mother would be proud of everything she accomplished, including this small family of three.


	146. Day 146

**I** ** _want to thank everyone that read the story. And the supporting comments really keeps me going, and they mean a lot. And I really appreciate you guys that left reviews since the beginning {you know who you are ;) } And once again thank everyone that takes the time out of their day to read my story._**

 _And thanks for telling me her birthday_

 _And to some extent it's true._

•Heavy•*

It was hard to believe that Shikadai was already four. It was like she blinked her eyes and her new born baby was already standing before her, his head reaching just below her hips.

And she noticed his transformation even more when the family of three was walking back home from the grocery store.

Shikamaru held most of the bags, Temari had some and they always gave Shikadai a small bag with only the loaf of bread because he wanted to be just like them.

"Mommy, I want to carry more bags for you."

"But they're heavy-"

"But girls aren't suppose to do boys work."

Shikamaru looked away pretending to scratch his neck awkwardly as all the bags brushed up against each other, knowing that his wife was staring him down with a questioning look, before she turned her attention back to her son who was still waiting to take another bag.

"I see you've been getting information from your father."

"Of course mommy. Daddy is the smartest person after you that I know, and he says that girls aren't suppose to do more work than necessary. So I think that I should carry the heavy bag. I'm a big boy now so I can handle it."

Temari couldn't bring herself to say no, her son was standing there, taller than most kids at his age with an eager look on his face. Temari felt as if she was going to cry, her son was growing right in front of her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

So she sighed with a smile, secretly taking some of the groceries out of the heavy bag and putting them into another one that she held before handing it to him, and instantly his face lit up with excitement as he led them home.

She wasn't going to give him the the heavy bag just yet, because anything she could do to keep him her little baby, she would definitely do it.


	147. Day 147

•Zeal•*

"Come on Temari" Shikamaru sat lazily the office where him and Temari were working on documents for the chunin exams. "Just a thirty minute break. We've been glued to our work for the past seven hours."

Temari looked up from the paper in front of her and glanced to look at him. His neck draped over the back of the chair, while his mouth widened to release a loud yawn.

Usually if anyone would slack off, Temari would be the first person telling them to get back to work. But this situation was different, she was compelled to say yes. Just to him.

Her mouth tried to force out a 'no', but when he looked over to her, his brown eyes full of beauty stared back at her.

 _'Did I just say his eyes were beautiful'_ Temari forgot that they were having a conversation, and began to just stare at him. _'It's okay to internally complement someone's eyes...but they're Nara's eyes, I knew the kid for four years and I never thought anything of it.'_

"Woman, are you okay" Temari hadn't noticed it, but as she was thinking to herself, Shikamaru had gotten abnormally close to her, staring at her eyes which hadn't blinked in the past five minutes.

She snapped out of her daze completely ignoring his question, but returning to their first conversation.

"Yea, Let's take a break." Anything to get her mind from returning to her thoughts would better her mood right now. "What do you want to do?"

"Well I always keep a shogi board on me, so we can play that."

"You play shogi?" Temari didn't think his lazy nature would allow for him to even take time out of his day to learn a game as difficult as this one.

"I usually play it to pass time." Shikamaru had finished setting up the board and switched his seat from next to her to across so that they were both facing the board.

"Ladies first." Shikamaru glanced at her, knowing this statement would piss her off. Usually, but she didn't retort at his statement. Instead she focused all her concentration on the board and away from him.

 _'Why am I so infatuated with his eyes today, I've seen them plenty of times. His smile is even looking more alluring. Am I attracted to Nara?"_

Temari quickly brushed off the thought and began to focus 100 percent on the game, knowing that she couldn't lose to someone like him.

As his piece clacked with the surface of the board, Temari let out a laugh, looking at how foolish his move his, but as she placed her piece down for her turn, not even one second later she heard another loud clack followed by "Checkmate"

"How is that possible." She stood up from her chair slamming her palms on the table, her attitude becoming hostile. But once again those brown eyes looked towards her with a bit of a pout, and her demeanor instantly changed to a gentle one.

 _'I wished the smile would come along, guess I was too harsh.'_

"I didn't expect you to be so good." Temari spoke in pleasant tone, making that slight smile come about.

"Once Asuma showed me, it became my favorite thing to do."

"What about cloud watching and naps."

"After cloud watching and naps, Shogi is my favorite thing to do."

"Well you have a natural zeal for it." Temari looked at him, anticipating that those coffee colored eyes would be staring back at her. And she was right. But along with her complement to him, his full smile appeared on his face, something she was looking forward to again.

 _'Guess I just have to live with the fact that Nara's kinda cute'_

She just smiled at this thought in her head, not minding it one bit.


	148. Day 148

•Color•*

Shikamaru looked up from the newspaper; Temari her book to glance at their five year old who was humming quietly while coloring. His paper was far from blank, in fact he was coloring the last part. He took the dark green crayon, and scribbled back and forth making sure to avoid the table and other figures.

His parents never took their eyes off his paper, their smiles growing each second they examined every detail.

Soon he put down the crayon, making sure everything was perfect, not wanting to disappoint his parents. And of course they could tell by his hesitation as he slowly pulled the paper closer towards him.

"Are you finished Dai" Shikamaru was curious see what his son had created.

"Yea" He slid the paper across the table. And instead of watching their immediate expressions, he choose to look down saving himself from the embarrassment that would be caused by their reactions. "...Do you guys like it?"

"Explain it" Was the only the only thing Temari said with a grin, before passing him back the paper.

Once he seen the sanguine expression on their faces, his own began to light up and he happily reached for the paper.

"Well this is me, you and daddy." He pointed to the three figures on the paper each drawn with crayons. "And this is us in the forest with the deer feeding them."

Shikadai could see his father staring at the drawing of his mother and before Shikamaru could even ask a question, he quickly answered.

"I lost the yellow crayon so that's why mommy's hair is orange."

"Well I think it's beautiful"

"You can have it Mommy."

"But I want it." Shikamaru complained to his wife. She always got the hand-drawn pictures, and he was genuinely was sad about this. He wanted something from his son. And even though he has countless things from his son, he was a bit jealous that Temari has more.

"Daddy don't cry, I have a plan."

Shikamaru internally sighed and Temari chuckled at her son using similar words as hers and they watched as he got up and placed the paper on the fridge.

"Now it's in a place that you both could see it everyday." He was standing proud next to his creation, astounded by his parents feelings towards the picture.

"That's the best place for it." The two said in unison before watching their son return to his seat and began to color another one.


	149. Day 149

•Brilliance•*

This was the first time Moegi didn't accompany team ten on a mission which caused them to go to a different village. The three were required to take some important documents to Suna and seeing how Shikadai had been there countless amounts of time, it seemed like a perfect plan.

Go to Suna, drop off documents, stay the night then return; simple they thought. But when they were about thirty minutes from Suna, a massive storm hit. The once clear blue sky was now covered by millions of grains of sand.

"What a drag!" An instant glower appeared on Shikadai's face. His greens eyes retreating under his eyelids as he placed the palm of his hand on his temple in frustration.

"Want me to use super beast scroll-" Inojin pulled out his scroll before Shikadai reached his arm out to stop him.

"It's pointless." Shikadai looked up, seeing only sand in his vision. "You'll probably get lost finding your way to the top, and even if you make it you wouldn't be able to see through the sand looking down."

"So what do you suppose we do?" Chocho, knowing that the situation was dangerous, took out a bag of chips just in case she had to use her expansion jutsu.

"We'll have to set up here for the night." Shikadai took the bag of his back and began to take out the tent that was located inside of it. His friends eyes peered down at him as if they weren't confident in his decision.

"I say we take our chances and walk." Chocho chomped on the chips, believing that this was the best decision.

"I kinda agree with chubbs on this one, we're only thirty minutes away from Suna like you said."

"Did you guys learn anything about the desert." Shikadai waited for their response, but the two just looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. "People have died trying to walk in sandstorms."

"Huh?" They both said in unison, not really understanding what he was talking about.

"Not from the actual storm itself, but because they lose their sense of direction. And once they storm is over they're lost and suffer from dehydration before they could find their way."

"I didn't know that." Chocho said quietly, realizing what she said earlier would have been the worst thing for them for to do.

"So we better set up the tent now, and make sure the opening is pointed in the direction we're headed, so we're sure to know the direction we're suppose to be going."

Instead of questioning him anymore, Inojin and Chocho began helping Shikadai set up a tent. Realizing that it would be better to have the sand not going in their eyes causing temporary blindness.

And as they sat in the tent and waited for the storm to pass, Shikadai and Inojin took out their game to play while Chocho decided to read some gossip magazine.

"This storm is long, good thing we listened to Shikadai. My hair would've definitely been ruined."

"We shouldn't have questioned him in the first place, he's brilliant after all." Inojin looked over to his friend who was intensely playing a game with a complacent smirk on his face.

Shikadai wasn't grinning about the game, but about the self-satisfaction that he was able to lead this team through a troubling situation, even if it was small. But still, his brilliance that he gained from his parents helped him to survive this plight.


	150. Day 150

•Enthusiasm•*

Kankuro didn't understand how he got roped into watching Shikadai. Again. Once Temari threw the 'I had to watch your ass for since we were kids' card, he knew that he couldn't possibly tell her no.

So the two sat a lengthy distance from each other, Shikadai's elbow resting on the arm of the couch with his cheek laying on his fist and Kankuro's body causally lying back.

Both had these expressions of pure boredom. While the news appeared brightly on the television, Shikadai had broke the awkward silence with a gratuitous yawn causing his uncle to gaze at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm bored, can we do something else."

"What, watch cartoons."

"No, I have a better idea"

Shikadai crawled closer to his uncle so he could reach his ear to whisper. Even though they were the only people in the house, Shikadai wanted no one but them two to hear what said.

Once he finished saying everything, Shikadai backed away so he could get a view of Kankuro's face. And to his surprise, Kankuro was wearing a smug smile.

"So can we?"

"I don't see why not."

Instantly Shikadai's eyes was filled with enthusiasm from his uncle agreeing with his plan.

 **oooooooooo**

"Is it finished?" Were the first words Temari and Shikamaru heard when they entered the house. Getting the view of Kankuro's back, not sure where they're son was at.

"Is what finished?" Temari asked before Kankuro got up, realizing he was blocking their view of Shikadai.

"Look mommy." He ran towards his parents, with enthusiasm that only came about with things he was passionate about.

The both stared in awe at their son before looking at Kankuro who was sitting there, seeming pleased with the work that he did.

"Uncle Kankuro did my face paint just like his, now I'm like a real puppeteer

Temari's hand gently swiped over the purple paint, making sure not to smudge it or get it on herself.

"A puppeteer, huh" Shikamaru said as he bent down to get a closer look at his son.

"Don't worry, it's only for today. Tomorrow I'll be a shadow user again." Shikadai quickly tried to reassure his father, making sure he didn't hurt his feelings.

"What about the whole controlling puppets thing?"

"I don't really know how, but using shadows doesn't take a lot of work so they're fun." He yawned, a real one this time before rubbing his eyes. "Can I take a nap now?"

"First go wipe the face paint off so it doesn't on your covers." Shikadai nodded before heading towards the bathroom to clean his face.

"Kid's lazy just like you Nara" The three chuckled together "How could you let this happen Tema?"

Shikamaru just let out a small grown, before Temari just shrugged her shoulders, trying to stop her small chuckles that failed to cease.

"Those Nara genes go deeper than just looks. It couldn't be helped."


	151. Day 151

•Approval•*

Shikamaru's usual suave composure was no where to be found this day. He had already taken the three day journey to Suna, and all he had left to do was knock on the door of the Kazekage's mansion.

"Take a deep breath Shikamaru." He took a deep breath in, wanting to reach in his pocket for a cigarette to calm his nerves. But he knew this wasn't the time or place for this. So he gulped before taking three big knocks on the door.

He contemplated turning around and leaving, but before he could even process this thought, a figure around the same height answered.

"Nara?" Kankuro was stripped of his purple face paint and hoodie, showing his natural face and coffee-colored hair. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kankuro moved out the way, letting a nervous Shikamaru in.

"Is Gaara here, I checked by his office before I came here and he wasn't there."

"Are you okay, nothing happened between you and Tema right?"

"No, everything's fine just came to see you and Gaara-"

"Shikamaru? Is something wrong?" Gaara appeared into the living room, curious to see Shikamaru standing there seeing that no message was received about his arrival.

"Everything's fine, as I was just telling Kankuro, I need to talk to you two."

Shikamaru's voice was shaky, and it didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. And the fact that the two of them were watching him so intently only made things worse.

"Does it concern our sister?"

"In fact, it does." Shikamaru realized this conversation was probably one of the most important ones in his life. And instead of being filled with nervousness, he should be more "I decided that it's best if we take the next step in our relationship. So I came here to ask for your approval to let me marry your sister."

Gaara and Kankuro stared at Shikamaru although they had different expressions. Gaara's face was instantly filled with a smile, happy to see Temari happy. Kankuro, on the other hand had a look of skepticism.

"What's the deal?" Shikamaru already figured that he was going to have trouble Kankuro, he just didn't expect it to be this big of an issue for him.

"I love your sister, a lot. And I just want to be with her for the rest of my life."

Kankuro could see how genuine Shikamaru was being. And the fact that someone could care about his sister, not because of her status, but because of pure love, made him want to give in to saying yes.

But Temari was his best friend, ever since they were little, Temari was there to take care of him. If he agreed to this, she would be three days away and the only thing connecting them was an email.

He quickly reminisced on their childhood days when they were forced to play in the sand together, but then the thoughts progressed to recent times when their conversations mostly included the name 'Shikamaru'. Temari always bragged about him, and the fact that she lit up everytime his name was mentioned was more than enough for Kankuro to grant Shikamaru his approval.

"Anyone who would willingly put up with her attitude must love her a lot, so I guess you're good enough to marry my sister."

"I agree." Once they both gave their approval, Shikamaru was able to relax and put on a smile of pure gratitude. "I know your intentions, and I know you will not hurt her so I see no reasons to keep you two from being wed."

Kankuro and Gaara couldn't do anything but be happy for their sister. She was finally about to have a family of her own. Knowing that she would choose to bring up her family in a different way than the way that they were raised, made them excited to see her start this new journey in life.


	152. Day 152

•Enchanting•*

Shikamaru held his son and the first thing that caught his attention were those green eyes. They were enchanting. Everything from that bluish-greenish tint that changed depending on how the light hit them, to the almond shape that could only come from the most beautiful woman there was.

And as Shikamaru's brown eyes filled with tears, and a stream came pouring down his face, the perfectly green eyes staring back up at him became filled with excitement and soon a small smile appeared on the tiny beings face, along with tears just like his father.

Shikadai reached his hand up and managed to grab his father's finger before his smile became even bigger.

"I guess you're going to be just like me, a troublesome crybaby."


	153. Day 153

Here's something at the start of their relationship, a suggestion I received and I hope you enjoy it.;)

•Attraction•*

After their date at the restaurant, they weren't sure where to go from there. The two chose to return to the spot where they ran into each other earlier that day, near the river that ran through the village. Hundreds of suggestions were going through their mind: were they suppose to hold hands, kiss, look romantically at each other.

'To cliché' Shikamaru thought before bringing his hand to his neck to gently rub it, a habit that developed years ago which stemmed from nervousness.

"Don't be so nervous" Temari sat down on a bench, patting the empty space next to her, which he took as a an invitation to sit down. Trying to look collective while doing so. "It's normal for two people to be attracted to each other. Right?"

"I guess-" Shikamaru knew as soon as he said those words, that they were probably the furthest thing from right. He instantly seen her beaming face from their date turn into slight disappointment. Something he wasn't familiar seeing with the cruelest kunoichi.

"If you just 'guess' what's the point of me even being here. I actually like you Nara, and more than just a friend and the only thing you could say is 'I guess'"

Her heart cracked a little, she didn't care for no one as much as she did him, and his underwhelming response felt to her as if he was forcing this relationship upon himself. Temari's hand quickly reached to grab her tessen, which she placed next to them, but Shikamaru was a lot faster, preventing her hand from moving off the seat of the bench.

"I'm very attracted to you Temari, more than any other female I have ever met. I didn't mean to say those words, I'm just really nervous and I'm trying not to mess everything up but I can see that's not going as planned."

Instead of getting a response, he received her slightly covering her mouth to chuckle. And he couldn't help but to join in.

"It wasn't suppose to be funny, that was a serious speech I just gave." He said every word with a hint of laughter, enjoying this playful side of Temari that he rarely got to see.

"I know, but the fact that you're trying to make sure everything is perfect for our first date is kinda cute. I didn't think that you would be all so worked up about it."

"Are you saying I shouldn't be?"

"No dumbass, you shouldn't be worked up about it. No one has even gone this far from me, and we've known it each other for so long that I thought everything would naturally."

"So you're not nervous?"

"I never said that." The two sat in silence, gently looking at each other before Temari spoke to him again. "But I know that with you there is no reason to be" She gave him a reassuring smile, before Shikamaru came closer towards her and wrapped his arm around her, making the two of them blush heavily in the process.

"I...feel the same way."


	154. Day 154

•Photograph•*

"More to the left"

Temari was looking intently at the picture in front of her. One hand on her hip, the other placed on her chin making a humming sound as her fiancé did as she said.

"Is it straight now?" Shikamaru said with a bit tiredness, his arms strained from the thirty minutes of moving this frame up and down.

"No, tilt it up now"

'I bet the damn thing is perfect' Shikamaru gritted between his teeth as he gripped the photograph to move it again.

"If the damn thing was perfect, we wouldn't still be doing this. Thought I didn't hear you?" Her hands were now folded in an unpleasant as her deadly green eyes chose to focus on him now.

"Okay no need to get so pissy, I'm just saying that the picture is perfectly centered."

Shikamaru stepped down and stood next to her, staring at the photo of them two, hang subtly on the now complete wall of their home.

Sometimes that word had to resonate with him, before he could actually believe it. But the amazing woman standing next to him was more proof than he needed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she gently hugged her from behind resting his head on her shoulder.

"Perfect"

"Far from it actually, but since you'll have to change the picture when the baby comes, I guess you don't have to fix it right now."

"Whatever woman, I just hope the child isn't as troublesome as you."

"Oh please, my child will be everything like me."

She peered back at him and caught him smiling, which she did back towards him secretly hoping that her child would be just like their father.


	155. Day 155

•Waterfall•*

Shikamaru was on bath duty as his wife was on a mission out of the village. He put his son in, running the faucet, putting his hand under the water making sure it's not to hot.

"You forgot the bubbles!"

Shikadai said with a surly attitude, one resembling his mother's.

"Okay, okay." Shikamaru reached in the wooden cabinet and pulled out his son's favorite soap, opening the lid before putting a generous amount in the tub. "No need to get so worked up."

"More." Shikadai pointed at the bottle as the soapy water already began to generate a vast amount of bubbles covering his small figure.

"I don't think so" Shikamaru watched as a small pout formed on his son's face. "There's already bubbles everywhere."

Shikadai remained with a pout, and chose to focus on the running water, before his father turned it off.

"Why'd you turn it off?"

"Huh?"

"The waterfall, you turned it off."

"Well the bath was getting filled up, we don't want it to overflow. Right?"

"I guess." Shikadai sat quietly for a second and by his scrunched up face, his father could tell that he was thinking.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru kneeled next to the tub, taking the cloth that was in his hand and vigorously began scrubbing Shikadai's face.

"Have you ever seen a real one?"

"What? A real waterfall."

"Yea."

"Actually I have. Recently I had to visit the village hidden in the waterfall to sign a peace treaty."

"Was the waterfall huge?"

"Yea, it was pretty big. Maybe we could go someday."

"And I can see an actual waterfall?" Shikadai's face whipped towards his father's, meeting his brown eyes with anticipation in his own.

"Yea you can see an actual waterfall"

"Wow, I bet it's going to be amazing." Shikamaru now let the water out, wrapping a huge towel around his son before picking him up, heading to Shikadai's room. "Sometimes you can be cool."

"I try my best." Shikamaru watched as his son's face filled with elation and his couldn't help but do the same. Knowing that he was doing something right as a father, made him just as exhilarated as his son.


	156. Day 156

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKAMARU, A STORY JUST FOR THIS SPECIAL OCCASION.**

•Little•*

It had became a ritual; go out to the bar for birthday parties. And this is where Shikamaru was, sitting with a cup of water in front of him.

"You're drinking vodka straight, sometimes I don't think you're as smart as you say." Kiba said with a red cup in his hand, moving to sit next to Shino who was already in the booth with the rest of the guys.

"It's water." Shikamaru finished the rest of it, gently placing the empty cup on the table as he was met with disappointed faces from his friends.

"That's all you're drinking!?" Naruto was never able to handle his liquor and Shikamaru could tell after one more sip, Naruto would be done for. His loud booming voice echoed through the bar.

"Yea"

"Why"

"Because my son is turning five tomorrow, and I don't want him recalling me as an alcoholic."

"I don't think Shikadai could ever have that image of you." Choji said between sips of the strong whiskey in his cup.

"Maybe" The fact that they were all trying to convince him to drink, let him know that they were all past the state of sober and very close to a drunken one.

"Loosen up Shikamaru, you'll never be twenty-six again."

Naruto had took the sip that would count him as drunk, and his slurred words were significant proof to prove this.

Shikamaru focused his attention to the sake that was on the table in front of him, choosing to stare at it for a while. 'It is my birthday, I don't see why I can't reward myself. A little won't hurt.'

His hand reached for the sake bottle, but before he could grab it, Kiba was holding it in his hand.

"Glad you decided to drink, but it's your birthday. You deserve the good stuff. WAITER!"

 **oooooooooo**

Temari had just finished cleaning up the house, making sure everything was ready for her son's birthday in the morning. Technically it was his birthday already seeing that was two in the morning and he begged her to stay up but ultimately lost.

She was drinking tea while sitting on the couch when she heard the front door slam. 'He's finally home' Temari was eager to hear about his day. But as she made her way to the door, she noticed him fidgeting to unzip his flak jacket.

"Fucking thing" Shikamaru couldn't get a grip on the zipper, but Temari went over and seen his hand wasn't even gripping the zipper, he was just making up and down motions with his hand.

She grabbed the zipper, pulling it down with ease making Shikamaru look at her with curiosity. His eyes widened when she pulled the jacket off of him, leaving only his black long sleeved shirt.

"How the hell did you do that?" Temari looked at him, waiting for him to laugh at his own stupid joke. But when he stood there for ten seconds waiting for a real answer, that's when it hit her.

"You're drunk"

"No, just intoxicated" He stumbled into the living , plopping down on the making more noise than called for.

Temari followed him, hovering over him. The dominating stance of her hands placed firmly on her hips, made him slowly look up until he met her face.

"God, you are so sexy." He pretty much screamed, making a sligh pink shade appear on her face.

"You're too loud, you're going to wake your son up."

Once Temari said that, Shikamaru's brown eyes became filled with a little dispear.

"Tem it's his birthday. He's five. My baby's growing up."

He was hysterical, but what he said resonated with Temari. Her little boy was growing up, and the only thing she could do was watch it happen.

"He'll be five for a year, that's a long time." Temari didn't want to think about that growing up, so she decided to change the subject.

"I see you had an exciting birthday party."

"We just drank a little"

"A little?" Temari raised an eyebrow at him with a smug smile waiting for him to elaborate on his birthday bash.

"I drunk a little compared to them, they were wasted by time I even had my first drink. But the drinking games came and so did the alcohol..." The last words became slurred and she knew that meant he was sparing the details. But she didn't care, as long as he had a good time for his birthday she was happy. Shikamaru rarely got this way when he drinks, so she knew that birthday must've been the influence for his birthday.

"But I would've preferred doing something else with my sexy wife. Ya know a little birthday se-"

Temari wasn't sure if she liked his bluntness, but it definitely made her feel like a school girl. Her cheeks beaming with blush and her stomach filled with butterflies.

"Not going to happen tonight. But tomorrow I'll definitely give you a late gift"

"Well just lay here with me then." Shikamaru laid back, grabbing Temari's waist while doing so. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

She pulled out his ponytail which managed to stay intact throughout his hectic night, before grabbing the cover that was on the arm of the couch and pulling it over them.

Before going to sleep herself, she glanced at his peaceful face with chuckling at his actions from the past hour.

"Happy birthday baby" She kissed his cheek before snuggling in his chest before dozing off.


	157. Day 157

**Happy birthday Shikadai and Ino! Here is a story dedicated to Shikadai's birthday.**

•Thunderstorm•*

Shikamaru had awoken to the sound of thunder, which did not bring him any joy. He was suffering from a hangover from the night before, and any little noise irritated the migraine that was causing him pain.

He sluggishly arose from the couch, placing his hand on his temple, letting a groan slip from his lips. He made his way to the kitchen, but not before another roar of thunder shook the house, irritating his headache again.

"Fucking thunder!" Shikamaru said out loud, entering the door to the kitchen.

"LANGUAGE SHIKAMARU!"

He was met with a pissed off Temari, who he hadn't expected to be up. And instead of saying something, he just sat at the kitchen table across from his son who he hadn't noticed before.

Shikadai's head was lying on the table, covered by his folded arms.

"Hey kiddo"

"Hi daddy" Shikadai didn't even look up at his father, but Shikamaru could tell, even through his muffled words, that his son was sad.

"What's wrong?" Just then Temari came and sat in the open chair next to her husband, placing some aspirin and a cup of cold water in front of him.

"Well it's suppose to be heavy rain all day, so we had to cancel his party."

"A little rain won't hurt anyone" He shrugged his shoulders before throwing the pills in his mouth, followed by gulping the glass of water.

"You probably haven't seen the news yet, but there are flood level rains. And we're talking about kids, who don't have the most developed immune system"

Shikamaru could hear the silent sniffles and whimpers from the small child, and the sound of each one was breaking his heart.

So Shikamaru got out of his seat and walked over to his son, before picking him up and sitting in his seat, placing him on his lap. And instead of the sniffles calming down, his eyes began to release all the tears he had been holding in.

"It's not fair, everyone else got to have a birthday party with their friends." Shikadai buried his face into his father's chest, trying to stop the crying.

"We could always have it another day-" Shikamaru tried to suggest as he rubbed soothing circles on his son's back trying to calm him down.

"It's not the same."

"I know it's not the same" Temari said in a calming voice as she switched seats to sit next to him. "But the three of us could find something to do, right Shika."

"That sounds like an amazing plan, and you could choose everything you want."

The sniffles began to cease, and his eyes which were now red from all the crying looked up at them.

"Anything?"

The two looked at each other with questioning faces, before they both agreed yes.

"I can stay up past 8:00?"

"I don't see why not." Temari smiled at him, glad to see that his crying had stopped. "It is a special occasion."

Shikadai just gave the biggest smiles to them, before hopping out of his dad's lap and grabbing both of their hands to take them to the living room.

That's where they spent all day, first playing some board games where Shikadai won them all, excited even though he knew his parents were letting him win. Then they decided to watch the rain for a while, choosing this activity because he knew how much his mother admired it. Later they watched his movies, all of them bundled up together, eventually leading to nap time.

Temari was the first to wake up and took this opportunity to make his cake. Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting was his favorite, and by time the Nara males had woken up, she was finished.

Temari placed five stripped candles on the cake and that's when they began to sing happy birthday. His precious green eyes happily reflected the light from the cake and the smile that wasn't going to leave any time soon made them the happiest parents in the world.

"I guess it's present time" Temari looked at her son, who had chocolaty fingers from devouring his cake.

"Okay, But let me wash my hands first."

He hopped out the chair and headed to the sink, but when he returned there was two wrapped gifts in front of him. He grabbed the bigger one and pulled it towards him.

"From mommy" He read out loud before lightly ripping off the paper, and uncovering a tessen just like his moms. His eyes lit up with elation as he gently rubbed the black metal material.

"Is it real?"

"Of course it's real, I remembered that you said you wished you had a fan so when I traveled to Suna, I made sure to get you the perfect one."

"It's awesome."

"You heard that Shika, he said my gift was awesome." Temari had a smug smile, knowing she outdid herself, but her husband didn't seem fazed.

Shikadai put down the tessen even though he really didn't want to let it go, because by the size of his father's tiny box, there was no way it could compare to his moms gift.

"It's small." Shikadai said taking off the wrapping paper. Underneath it was a suede box, and already he had a feeling of what it was. His smile was just as big, if not bigger for his father's gift.

He quickly opened up the box, and as he already knew, they were his Nara family earrings. But specifically these had more sentimental value than the normal ones.

"Are these-"

"Yep, and now they're yours."

Temari looked closer at the earrings and noticed what they were. Those earrings belonged to Shikaku when he was a child before joining his generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

Temari looked at him with an expression that read 'are you really going to give them away'. She knew how much they meant to Shikamaru.

"He was snooping through my things and found those, I explained the story to him." He told his wife who he knew wanted an explanation. "I was never going to wear them, and I'm pretty sure he'll be excited to see Dai wearing them."

He gave a reassuring smile towards his wife, before looking back at his son who was staring at both presents. One couldn't even tell that his birthday had been ruined by the thunderstorm outside.

"This is the best birthday ever, thanks"

Just as long as their son was happy, was the only thing that mattered to them. And the fact that he no longer was crying, but instead genuinely enjoying his day, filled their hearts with happiness.


	158. Day 158

•Soda•*

Shikadai found it his goal to get a sip of that delicious sugary drink that was placed so casually on the table.

Temari had installed rules for him, no soda after 8. And when his father had returned home late with the cold beverage in his hand, Shikadai couldn't help but ask for a sip.

"Can I have some" Shikadai pointed at the lemon flavored drink, hoping to get a taste of it.

"Sure" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, not seeing a problem with anything and reached out his hand to hand it to his son.

"Not so fast!" Both Nara males looked back to see Temari standing there, with her arms folded, looking very displeased.

"You know the rules Shikadai"

"But mom" His big green eyes looked at his father, as he pleaded silently and this trick always worked on Shikamaru.

"Tem it's only a sip-"

"My house, my rules! There is a perfectly cold bottle of water in the fridge."

Shikadai mumbled troublesome underneath his breath, as he opened the fridge to get the water. His parents left the kitchen, not before his father placed the bottle of soda on the table.

It looked so tempting, the condensation running down the sides with the bottle being frothy, the perfect ice-cold drink. He closed the fridge, heading towards the table hesitating to grab it because he could hear his parents in the hallway talking.

"You know that he is not allowed to drink soda this time of night" Temari's arms were folded once again as she looked up towards her husband, who was looking away. Knowing he had did something wrong.

"I know, but I didn't think it would hurt."

"When we agreed to this parenting thing-"

"I know, I know" Shikamaru cut her off, putting his hands up in defense to let her know that he didn't mean anything by it. "Enforce each other rules"

"Then why did you leave it on the table so he could drink it."

Shikamaru sighed, knowing that he was going to get it now. And Shikadai hearing the conversation, knew that there would be harsh consequences if he disobeyed his mother. So he grabbed the bottle and walked over to her.

"Here you go mommy, I didn't drink it. I promise." Shikadai reached up to hand it to her, and Temari accepted it with a huge grin.

"Thank you for listening to me."

For some reason, Shikadai felt a bit happy even though he had to give up something he wanted. Maybe it was because his mother was staring at him proudly. But whatever it was, made up for the fact that he couldn't drink it. Even Shikamaru glanced down at him with pride, a grin appearing on his face as well.

'We raised a good kid'


	159. Day 159

•Social•*

Nara males, by no means, were social. Their lazy habits just wouldn't allow for it. Napping instead of talking just seemed more logical.

But Temari on the other hand thought it was absurd that these two could avoid communicating just to do nothing but laze around. Which was what they were doing right now, except her husband was wide awake while her son choose to snuggle next to his father and sleep the afternoon away. Both lying cozily on the cold hardwood floor, looking as serene as possible.

To Temari, they looked as precious as ever. But the idea of letting them sit around on a nice day like this was complete madness.

"Lazyass" Temari gently kicked her husband in his side, immediately catching his attention.

"What the hell woman." Shikamaru clutched his side, trying to subdue the pain caused by his wife.

"Calm down, I barely touched you."

"I think you're understanding of barely is wrong." Temari gave him a playful eye roll, knowing that her husband was over exaggerating.

"If you're done whining like a little kid, we need to talk."

"About" Shikamaru sat up, his back now resting against the wall.

"You and son wasting the day just sitting here."

"But-"

"I know it's your day off, but the two of you need to get out. You know, and be more social."

"I'm perfectly social, you do realize my position. I'm forced to talk with a bunch of people "

"That's you _having_ to talk, and I think you are less social because of it. When was the last time you talked to Choji?"

"A week or two ago" Shikamaru had to think about it, and he knew that his wife had point. But he honestly didn't feel like leaving the comfort of his home. Choji was like his brother, and the fact that they didn't talk as often made him feel sad in a way

"That's my point. You guys used to talk everyday. So...PARK NOW!"

"But I don't want to go to the park mommy." The two looked back and seen their son sitting up, rubbing his eyes which still contained sleep.

"Not up for discussion, and going cloud watching isn't an option. Choji and Chocho go there often so you'll probably run into them there"

"But-" The two pineapple haired boys said in unison, before receiving a death stare from Temari. Her green eyes no longer soft, but harsh and scary, made the two immediately hop up and head out the door.

"You upset mommy." Shikamaru looked down at his son, whose eyes were resembling that of his angry mother. But Shikamaru just chuckled at his behavior, finding it more cute than threatening.

"Me? You're the one that was sleeping"

"I guess it was both of our faults...but mommy could be scary sometimes"

"Tell me about it"The two made their way to the park, not looking back knowing that Temari was standing outside the door watching their every mood.


	160. Day 160

•Zingy•*

Shikadai was the most zingy child Temari had seen. His uncontrollable laughter had became harmony to her. His uncoordinated claps which hadn't grasp the idea of rhythm, always made her join in. Her grand smile matching his, brought joy to her day.

Shikamaru felt this way too. He had no idea that his own child could come off as zingy. His son always making big facial expression while he babbled, and Shikamaru responding as if the conversation was real, feeding of Shikadai's energy.

He looked behind hearing his wife's gentle chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't think I ever seen you willingly be this active."

"Well me and my son are having a serious conversation, and it's really interesting."

"He's only like this because of me"

"You mean zingy?"

"Yea..." Temari said matter of factly. She just wouldn't choose to use that word to describe herself. But it was a good fit for her. "Zingy just like mama"

Shikamaru was the one who was now chucking at his wife's smug attitude, but he knew his son wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for Temari.


	161. Day 161

•Number•*

"Just give me the damn thing woman and stop acting like-"

"Like what? A bitch"

Temari had her arms folded, standing at the gates with irritation written all over her face. Her eyes viciously focusing on the man that was infuriating her. Having a boyfriend was more troubling than she could have imagined.

"I was going to say a child. Now can I please have your phone number." Shikamaru was out of breath from begging for her number which was more tiring than training. And he knew he had only a short amount of time until Kankuro would from congratulating Naruto again on his marriage.

"I told you NO!"

Shikamaru didn't understand why Temari was withholding this information. The only thing he wants to do is talk to her with the three day distance being between them.

"What's so wrong with me wanting to talk to my girlfriend?!"

Temari could hear the desolation in his voice which she knew stemmed from the thought that she was rejecting him, which was far from the truth.

"It gives you a reason to be a lazyass and not come visit me!" Temari looking down, feeling embarrassed that she was actually telling her feelings, but it made Shikamaru feel a sense of happiness. "I'm actually going to miss you, but I don't want to talk over the phone because I know it's going to make me miss you more just hearing the sound of your voice."

"But that will give us more to look forward to." Shikamaru walked up to her, gently pressing his forehead against hers which gave him the perfect view of those viridescent eyes.

Temari stood slightly on her toes, gripping his neck as she pulled him closer towards her, their lips finally meeting, parting after a prolonged amount of time.

"So?" Shikamaru said pressing their foreheads together again.

"Visit me in Suna, then you'll get it."

Kankuro had just arrived and the two headed out the village, not before Temari flashed her smile back at him and kept moving.

"Women are so troublesome"


	162. Day 162

•Fight•*

Shikamaru didn't understand what he did wrong. He had just returned from work and the thought of that comfortable foam mattress couldn't leave his mind. But as soon as he opened that shoji door that led inside their home, he was met with anger.

Temari was standing there, hands on hips, fully ready for bed when, when her husband decided to return from work.

"Not tonight, I'm tired and all I want to do is sleep so can we talk about this in the morning?" Shikamaru pleaded before he let an exasperated sigh leave his lips.

"If I wanted to talk about this in the morning, then I wouldn't have waited until three o'clock when it's still dark outside."

"Temari I'm just not in the mood for this" Shikamaru walked passed her, not wanting a response from her. But instead, she followed right on his heels to their bedroom.

"Oh you're not in the mood, but I stay at home cleaning and cooking my ass off while you-"

"I work my ass off while you're here-" Shikamaru raised his voice to match hers, frustrated that she wouldn't back off.

"Taking care of your child!"

"You're making it seem as if I don't want to be here which is a load of shit."

"Because it is a load of shit Shikamaru, you're so fucking concerned with that job that..." Temari took a deep breath in, knowing that tears were going to stem from her face any second if she continued this argument. "I'm just going to sleep on the couch tonight."

Temari took one step before, she felt Shikamaru's hand latch onto her arm, preventing her from moving.

"I'm sorry that I can't be here as much as I want to. Tem I miss you and Shikadai every second I'm away."

Temari was about to say something until the two of them heard soft sniffles from outside of their room. They both hated getting into arguments, and tried to keep it away from their son. But the fact that he was outside of their room, hearing the whole ordeal, made both of them feel tens times worse than this argument could ever have.

"Come here Shikadai" Temari gently called for him,

It took a while for them to hear his tiny footsteps move. But soon he was standing in their door way, holding his stuffed deer close to his chest, with red colored eyes that they were to blame for.

Shikamaru went to pick him up, still able to feel them deep breathing caused from his crying.

"Everything's alright Shikadai-"

"No it's not, you and mommy don't love each other anymore" The crying came back, but this time in a huge burst making them feel a huge sense of culpability.

"I love you and mommy more than you can even imagine, and I always will."

"But you were being mean to each other."

"We were pretty mean to each other..." Temari's contained despair, feeling bad that she started this argument which probably could have been avoided. "And-"

"I'm sorry."

Shikamaru flashed her a genuine smile, showing that he felt terrible for the situation. Temari couldn't help but smile back, knowing that he cut her off so that she wouldn't apologize which was rare in their relationship.

"So you are guys friends again?" Shikadai asked as Shikamaru placed him on the bed, with Temari joining him and soon Shikamaru after he changed into his night clothes.

"We always will be" Temari kissed his forehead, while Shikamaru draped his arm over them. And the three quickly went to bed, putting this night behind them.


	163. Day 163

•Sound•*

"Shh Shh, Shikadai. Mommy's here"

Shikadai's thunderous crying had been going on for over two hours. Usually the sound of Temari's voice alone would put him back to sleep. But no matter how gently she spoke to her son or how soft she would rock him back and forth, he just wouldn't stop crying.

"Are you mad at me or something" Temari worried eyes looked down at his damp ones, making her feel a bit pathetic that she couldn't comfort her son.

This behavior had started ever since Shikamaru left for his mission. Her baby had been more irritable and cranky, and no matter what she did, her son would put on that aggravated pout resembling his father and let tears spew from his green eyes.

"Or do you miss daddy, cause I know I miss him to" She continued to bounce up and down, trying to lessen his sobs.

"Who wouldn't miss me" Shikamaru said sarcastically from behind them, making Temari turn her head with a slight smile.

"The lazyass is back" Shikamaru reached out his arm to receive his son, who immediately stopped crying at the sound of his father's voice.

"I couldn't be gone for too long, I wouldn't want you guys missing me too much"

 **oooooooooo**

"You are definitely Temari's kid"

It was just Shikamaru and Shikadai at the house while Temari was out of the village. And instead of it being like last time when Shikadai immediately stopped crying at the sound of his father's voice, he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Pressing his eyes shut so that his green eyes were no longer visible, but the tears running down his face were very clear.

"Please don't cry, you're really making daddy feel bad" Shikamaru said kissing his son's forehead, something that usually calmed him down, but it was proving to be futile today.

"Do you want mommy, is that it?" Shikamaru asked his son as a sad whisper. "Because I'm used to her here too, she knows how to make anything better-"

"Who's missing who now?" Temari was now the one holding Shikadai, listening to his booming cry cease, as the sound of her sweet calming voice reached his ears. She put him in his crib and they heard his delicate breaths as he drifted off to sleep.

"I guess he wants both of his parents here with him." Shikamaru told Temari as they left their son's room to go to theirs.

"And won't stop fussing until he gets what he wants."

"He's spoiled, just like someone I know" Shikamaru flashed his wife a smile as she climbed in bed, snuggling next to him.

Temari knew that Shikamaru spoiled her, and she knew that he would continue to, being thankful that she was able to marry a man as great as him.

"Well you allow it"

"That's because you guys are loud and will continue to be until you get what you want, so I have to give in"

Temari just chuckled, knowing that that was the truth.

"He's just like his mom."


	164. Day 164

•Reach•*

Temari had arrived to Konoha at two o'clock in the morning, greeting the two guards drowsily as she showed her pass to them.

Now she was making her way towards her boyfriend's apartment, hoping to just lay in the most comfortable bed and drift off to sleep. But as she was opening the door, her stomach began growl, loudly.

"I am so tired, but I haven't eaten in hours." Temari sighed to herself as she removed her sandals, before gently leaning her fan against the wall, trying not to make a lot of noise in the process.

So she headed to the kitchen, her stomach making that horrendous noise again. 'Rice is quick and easy to cook' Temari assured herself before scavenging through all of Shikamaru's cabinets. Finally finding it on the tallest shelf.

She stood on her toes, reaching her arm out wiggling her fingers as she tried to grip the jar. But no matter how far she reached, she could never grasp it.

"Damn it!" Temari yelled out, realizing she was loud, shushing herself immediately.

She could've stood on the counter, or grabbed the chair but she honestly was just tired, and barely had enough energy to cook the food.

"Shikamaru" Temari peeked around the corner, to the hallway where his bedroom were located, calling his name in a whisper. But when the silence continued, she called his name again.

"SHIKAMARU, COME HERE" Temari yelled knowing that he would wake up to that, and when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching, she knew that she had succeeded.

"Do you know what time it is?" His hair was out of its usual ponytail, and his eyes were red from sleep, that could only be described as deep.

"I didn't mean to wake you, but I couldn't get the rice down. So I need you to reach it for me."

"You woke me up for some rice?"

"You sound like I'm bothering you"

"No" Shikamaru quickly reassured her, not wanting to anger her during her stay here. "You could never bother me" He said as he grabbed the jar of rice with ease, still keeping it above his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me. Hand me the rice."

"I don't know, should I" Temari looked up at him with a scowl, and he looked down at her with a smile not caring that she was getting pissed off.

"Shikamaru! I am tired, now hand me the damn rice."

"I don't think so-"

Shikamaru was cut off by Temari elbowing him in the chest, making him lose his grip on the jar. quickly caught it, making her way over to the stove to cook it.

"What was that for?"

"You were being an asshole, so I punished you for it." Temari said as a acerbic smile came upon her face. And once Shikamaru seen it, his expression of pain was replaced with a smile.

"I guess I deserved that, but do you have to be so rough?"

"As I recalled, that's how you prefer it"

Shikamaru was expecting that, and became a little flustered by it. So instead of giving her the satisfaction of watching his embarrassment, he left out the kitchen.

"I'm going back to bed."

"Good night Shika." She smiled at him as she heard the words troublesome woman escape from his lip, cherishing their little banters like this.


	165. Day 165

•Money•*

Shikadai gave his parents an inquiring stare as the paper laid in the palm of his hand.

"It's ten ryo" Shikamaru said to his son, hoping that would wipe the puzzling look off his face and replace it with a exhilarating smile.

"It's actually mine?" Shikadai had asked his mother for an allowance a few weeks ago, but she was hesitant to let a six year old have control over the slightest bit of money. "But mom you said-"

"I know, but I talked it over with your father and we agreed that for now, you would get ten ryo a week."

Finally, Shikadai was able to muster up the smile that his dad had been hoping for while glaring at the ryo like it was the first time he ever seen one.

"We are going to the store later, and maybe you could bring it with you to spend."

"I'm okay mommy. I'm going to save it until I have a lot and then buy a big toy." Shikamaru and Temari watched as his green eyes gleamed with happiness, making a proud smile appear on both of their faces.

"Seems like a responsible thing to do" Shikamaru gently rubbed his son's hair, before bending down to whisper in his ear, looking back to make sure his wife didn't hear. "Because you were responsible, how about I'll buy you the toy you wanted and you save your money for something else?"

Shikamaru stepped back, looking at his son eagerly nod his head yes before he ran to his room to put his money away.

"I thought he was going to buy it?" Temari said as she sneered at him, with her hands on her hips.

"Well he's a good kid, it's just a small reward." Shikamaru said gripping the back of his neck, as he put in on a hesitant smile.

He was waiting for one of her feisty comments, but instead he received a peck on the lips, and his favorite grin that was only described as perfect.

"You are a good father Shika, the best actually."

He definitely wasn't expecting that comment either, but it made his brown eyes light up with joy and a huge smile appear across his face. If there was one thing he wanted in life, it was to excel as an father.


	166. Day 166

•Staircase•*

As soon as Shikadai was able to walk, Temari became ten times more protective if that was even possible.

Out of all places his viridescent eyes would grow in astonishment and focus on what Temari believed to be one of the most hazardous thing in the Nara household. The staircase.

They were able to baby-proof the cabinets so he wouldn't grab knives, the sharp edges on tables so he wouldn't scrape his head on it. But the stairs, that was a different story.

Shikadai would just run freely on his wobbly legs, to the stairs while his mom would be preoccupied with chores. But she instantly knew what he was up to. The playful laughs and subtle thumps gave it away.

No matter what, Temari would fret as she hastily made her way towards the staircase and seeing her son only make it to the third.

"SHIKADAI!" Temari picked him up by his armpits, forcing him to look at her. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from the staircase!"

His bubbly smile that her wore a few seconds ago was steadily being replaced by a pout that came along with loud wail. Although Temari was known for her tough parenting, this unhappy look on her son's face made her feel guilty.

"Mommy doesn't like to yell at you, but you can't be here okay" Temari placed a kiss on his temple, before taking him to the kitchen with her so that she could watch him close.

But she still had to deal with her son being a busybody, and trying his best to go up and down the stairs. So later that night, she told her husband about her son and the next day he returned with a solution.

"What's this"

"It's a gate to prevent him from crawling up and down the stairs."Temari was holding her son in her arms, but put him down next to her as Shikamaru stood there explaining how it works.

"So we can easily open the latch and walk through but Shikadai-

"Can easily climb over it." Temari pointed behind her husband, which made him turn around and seen his son holding on to the gate from the other side. His small feet touching the ground as he released his grip on the gate, making his way up the stairs.

"Damnit" Shikamaru said with an exasperated sigh before reaching over the gate to grab his son and facing his wife who was chuckling.

"He's like this because of you, there is no way I would have put in any effort to climb over that thing."

"You know he's a lazyass just like you" Shikamaru rolled his eyes playfully as his wife proved her point by her baby boy instantly falling asleep in his father's arms "but once you set your mind on something, you have to do it. And that's all you."

Temari threw a reassuring smile to Shikamaru, and he couldn't help but to let a smile appear on his face. Sure he was lazy, but he was also very determined. So was his wife, and this trait would get passed on to Shikadai.


	167. Day 167

•Lemon•*

Shikamaru had just cut up a lemon to put in water and sat the other half on the counter. And as Shikadai was walking by the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of the bright yellow fruit and made his way over to it.

"Are you going to eat that?" Shikamaru looked down and seen his son, whose height hadn't surpassed his own hips, eyeing the lemon as if it were trying to escape him.

"You don't want to eat that." Shikamaru clearly reassured him before taking a sip of the slightly bitter water.

"But I want to taste it, I only had it in lemonade and cakes." Shikadai's eyes never left that lemon, and by his intense stare Shikamaru could tell his son had made up his mind about eating this sour fruit.

"Dai, we have other fruit in the fridge-"

"But I want this one, please daddy" Shikadai stretched out last phrase, putting on his cutest puppy dog face in the process. And of course Shikamaru couldn't say no, this was the most adorable thing ever.

"Fine, just eat it" Shikamaru just put his glass of water to his mouth, waiting for the priceless expression to appear on his son's face. But Shikadai was eager to get a taste of the lemon, and immediately licked it as if were a lollipop.

"It taste good, I going to eat the rest" Shikamaru mouth gaped open as his son took huge bites of the lemon, finishing it in seconds.

"Can I have another one?"

"Y-yea" Shikamaru was still in shock as he cut and handed his son another piece. "Here you go bud"

"Do you want some?" His son asked him before eating it.

"No, I'm fine. It's too sour for my taste"

"Maybe your tastebuds are broken" Shikadai shrugged before taking a bite out of it.

" _My_ tastebuds are broken" Shikamaru repeated to himself, smiling slightly at what his son told him. "Says the kid eating a lemon whole"

"That's because they're good, you were being selfish and keeping them all for your water."

At this point he was getting just like Temari, and usually if the argument was over something simple Shikamaru would just give in, knowing it would be a drag to carry on.

"You're right, I was being selfish and from now on, you can all the lemons you want."

"Okay" was all his son said before disappearing into the hallway, probably heading to his room.

'That kid could be troublesome just like his mom. I guess it runs in the family'


	168. Day 168

•Wood•*

"I told you, I can feed the deer myself. Now leave!"

Temari yelled at her boyfriend who was closely following her, being as irritating as possible.

As she was clenching the bag of deer food for life, Shikamaru noticed how Temari's steps began getting quicker and quicker the more he talked.

"Woman just slow down-" He hastily chased after, trying to catch her attention, but she didn't give the time of day. Only being calm for the deer's sake.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" The deer were slowly coming from out of the trees, smelling the food that was generating from her.

"Look I said I'm sorry" Shikamaru said stepping on the wooden branches lounging around on the ground.

The crackling sound of the wood scared the deer off, and he received a death stare for Temari. And knowing that with the removal of the fan that rested on her back, she could easily destroy this forest and everything in it.

"What the hell Nara?!"

Shikamaru hadn't even noticed he scared the deer away, which confused him even more than Temari. Even if he made a sound before, the deer knew they could trust him and come to him. But with Temari's fierce scowl and her bulging sinister eyes, he realized they didn't leave because the sound of crunching wood.

"First you leave me at the gates, then you forget about our date and now you're bothering me!" Temari stomped away, leaving Shikamaru with a blank stare on his face. But that didn't reflect what was going on inside, he felt his heart break but he could tell that she was feeling worse than him.

'Why do I always fuck up?' He sighed, but he knew he had to do something.

"Let me go!" Temari found that her body was paralyzed and knew that her asshole of boyfriend was responsible for this.

"I'm sorry Tem" He slowly closed the distance between them, making his way in in front of her so that they stood face to face. Over the years, she found it hard to be angry when those beady, soft brown eyes were looking her gently in the face. "You have every right to be pissed."

"No, I over reacted. You're the Hokage's assistant, you were bound to be caught up in work" Shikamaru removed the jutsu knowing that she had completely calmed down and wasn't going to go anywhere.

"You've never let anyone get this close to you and I feel like I'm taking advantage of the situation-"

"You're definitely not doing that Nara" A sly smirk appeared on her face, and Shikamaru knew he was back to the normal, troublesome Temari. "Because if you try to overstep your boundaries, I would surely beat your ass."

Temari headed out of the forest, letting out a huge yawn while Shikamaru walked beside her.

"So now that were back on good terms, I was thinking we'd go on our date?"

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm really tired. I think you're rubbing off on me."

"A long night of sleep sounds good to me"

Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her waist, walking like this all the way towards his apartment. Making sure to never let her go.


	169. Day 169

•Try•*

Temari couldn't remember a time when she was this nervous.

She was sitting in a booth at Yakiniku Q, waiting for the other person to join her before she began to grill the food.

During this time she tried to gain composure by giving herself silent pep talks.

'Get it together Temari, you've eaten out with people plenty of times.'

Temari took a deep breath in before exhaling, hoping that would calm her nerves. But as the other guest arrived, they could tell she was a bit stressed.

"Is everything all right Temari?"

Temari was hoping the calm facade she was putting on would cover up nervousness that was going wild internally. But Shikamaru was right, this woman could see past anything.

"Yes Yoshino-san, everything is fine"

"Yoshino is fine, and I know for a fact that everything is not fine" She sat across from Temari, studying how she was trying to control her hands from shaking, and how she was bouncing her foot up and down quickly.

"You don't have to be nervous just because Shikamaru isn't here. I just wanted to get to know you without him being here" She gave a reassuring smirk to Temari before putting the meat on the grill, resulting in the noise from her foot to stop.

"I just want a good relationship with you. I don't want it to be one of those situations when the mother hates the daughter-in-law"

"Are you saying that one day you'll be my daughter-in-law?"

Temari instantly became flustered. She's never been described as a girly girl, but there has been times when she caught herself dreaming about one day being 'Nara Temari'

"I honestly hope that's the direction our relationship is going in" Temari admitted to Yoshino.

"Well it definitely is. My son is the laziest person I've ever known and I never seen him try so hard to please anyone but you. You've got him whipped"

"He tells me it's the Nara males curse" Temari was starting to feel more comfortable with Yoshino, and that feeling of anxiety was replaced with enjoyment.

"That's what him and his father called it, but we didn't tell them to try and impress us, but they know they there will be problems if they stopped."

Temari and Yoshino laughed together, knowing that what she said is the truth, but after the laughter Yoshino became serious.

"Temari, I liked you before you even dated my son. Because you reminded me of myself, and because of that our relationship will always be strong."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

Temari was glad that they were going to have a good relationship, and was even more excited that Yoshino was willing to accept her.


	170. Day 170

**170 days is a long time and I don't think I would continue to do this if it weren't for all the support which I am immensely grateful for. Thank you ;)!!**

•You•*

"Damn it Shikamaru, pick up your shit!" Temari exclaimed out loud to herself, angrily grabbing up her husbands clothes and throwing them into the basket.

Picking up the last pair of pants, Temari noticed a piece of folded paper slowly float to the ground. "What's this?"

She put the basket down, picking up the paper contemplating if she should read it or not. 'I really shouldn't go through his things. On the other hand I technically found it so I think I should read it'

Temari unfolded the paper, noticing how it was no longer pure white, but had a tint of brown to it. 'It's old, why the hell would he have this.' Even though it was a bit worn, the writing on it was made from a pure black pen that made it seem if it were written today. So she began reading it to herself.

 _You_

 _You are troublesome, but enjoyable to be around._

 _You are beautiful,_

 _You are smart, even smarter than me_

 _You have perfect hair, no matter how untamable you claim it to be._

 _You are nice, to me anyway_

 _You are mesmerizing, I've never known a girl as interesting as you_

 _You have a fantastic attitude, that I know will keep me in check_

 _You are spunky, was the first thing I thought about you when I first met you_

 _You are still spunky_

 _Temari you are just so impossibly perfect, I just wanted to let you know this before the war._

 _Love, Shikamaru-_

Temari was so caught up in reading the note, that she hadn't noticed Shikamaru walk in.

"I heard you yelling my name from in the kitchen, so I know I must've did something-"

"Um-yea" Temari couldn't get her thoughts together. The only thing she could do was affectionately look her husband in his eyes. "You left your clothes on the floor again, but it's fine."

"Are you sure, you don't seem fine." Shikamaru could tell that his wife was hiding something behind her back, and had no intention to tell him anything.

"I'm fine Shika-" Before she knew it, Shikamaru had her under his jutsu, and walked over seeing the paper behind her hand. Immediately he knew what it was, so he released her and sat on the bed with a bit of embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you read it" A look of horror appeared on his face as his brown eyes focused on the paper.

"I did, and it was I loved it" Shikamaru looked at her with an inquiring glance. "I've been on your mind for a while. Huh?" A smirk appeared on her face, but his humiliation only increased.

"Whatever woman." His back hit the mattress as he covered his face trying to avoid her.

"Don't whatever woman me. Why didn't you ever give this to me?" Temari laid next to him, moving his hands from his face so that they now were staring each other in the face.

"Because I was seventeen and you were twenty. And at that time you told me how the council was talking about an arranged marriage for you after the war. So I thought by time I actually had the chance to ask you out, you would've already had a family-"

"The guy they brought said I was a bitch. I know I don't have the best attitude in the world, but you always put you with it. Respectfully at that. Most of the other guys were scared of me, except you. You said what was on your mind without being a complete dick, so I knew I had to keep you around."

Temari just kissed him on his forehead, leaving him in the room by himself as she finished the chores around the house.

A small smirk appeared on his face, feeling a bit relieved about everything. She chose him was the only thing running through his mind, and was forever grateful that she did.


	171. Day 171

•Quote•*

Shikadai's thumb gently grazed the glass of the picture frame, that contained a photo from about twenty years ago.

It contained four figures, a jounin standing behind three genin. One of them looking as if they had better things to do.

"Some things never change, dad still looks like this most of the time" He chuckled, still looking at how content they all looked, even with Shikamaru looking bored.

"I think I've changed a bit since I was twelve"

Shikamaru had come behind Shikadai, giving him a mild heart attack. With his heart racing, he quickly placed the frame on the table before turning to his father.

"Calm down it's just me"

"You shouldn't sneak up on people"

"You're my son" Shikamaru stood next to him, heavily placing his hand on his son's shoulder while glancing at the picture. "So I could do whatever I want."

Shikadai, with a hefty sigh, just rolled his eyes which only added to his father's enjoyment.

"Why are you looking at this anyways."

"Mirai was depressed today because she just really missed her dad."

At the same time they both exhaled a saddened sigh followed by a gloomy silence before Shikadai looked up at his father.

"What is your favorite memory of him?"

"There's a lot, but I guess it goes back to the first time I played shogi." He loudly chuckled, remembering it as if it were yesterday. And the feeling of doing so uplifted his spirit.

"He taught you?"

"He gave me the basics, then handed me a book with a bunch of shogi strategies and I had fifteen minutes to finish it"

"That's your favorite memory?" Shikadai asked him in a confounding manner, thinking that it would something more fascinating.

"It's not so much because we played shogi, but because he left me with a quote that lived with me"

He seen his son inquiring more from the response, not so satisfied with what his father had given him.

"He told me to protect the king"

"What king?"

"That you'll have to learn on your own when the time comes, but based on how fantastic of a son you are I say protecting the king is heading in the right direction." Shikadai's wide smile came about unconsciously, but anytime he received praise from his father it gave him a feeling of euphoria that couldn't come from anything else.

Shikadai had no idea what his father was talking about, but because there had never been a time when his father had let him down he knew that he had to take this advice to heart. And remember until the time would come when he'll need it.


	172. Day 172

•Weakness•*

"So you and Nara finally hooked up." Kankuro was eating dinner with his sister and this was the first time he had seen her since the land of silence.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Temari put her chopsticks down and glanced at her brother with a threatening look, letting him know to choose his words wisely.

"How he asked you out after that mission. I heard it took him a while to get the words out" Kankuro had a knowing smirk on his paint-free face, peering at his sister while simultaneously stuffing his face as he waited for her response.

"Well, we're going on a date whenever I go back to Konoha. But we're not dating or whatever." Temari had dejection in her voice as the last part escaped from her lips. She tried to say it so casually, but she was only fooling herself. She hoped after the date that they would be dating, or at least be more than friends.

"What made you agree to the date. Because as far as I know, you have turned every other guy down that ever asked."

"Why are you asking so many questions?!"

"I'm just curious about you and Nara. It's like he's your weakness or something." Kankuro stopped eating for a second a began to think to himself. Every memory that he had of Temari and Shikamaru together, it always resulted in her flashing her huge smile to Shikamaru. "And come to think of it, you're always smiling when you see him. I don't think I've actually seen you smile until that day at the gates; after we saved Shikamaru and the rest. And it was only for him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"OH MY GOD! You liked Nara since we were kids!" Kankuro was now hysterically laughing, Temari on the other hand was bubbling with anger ready to just get her tessen ready.

"SO WHAT IF I DID?! HE'S KIND, CONSIDERATE, SMART, HANDSOME AND HAS THE BEST BROWN EYES EVER. BETTER ATTRIBUTES THAN ANY OF YOUR LITTLE ONE NIGHT STANDS!"

Kankuro feared for his life as his sisters hands slammed on the table right in front of him, inches away from his throat and face, knowing that his sister was more than proficient in taijutsu.

"Okay Tema chill, I wasn't laughing at you. It's just funny how it was so obvious. Each time I asked you, you denied it saying how he was three years younger and scrawny."

"I didn't want to admit it to myself I guess"

"So he is you're weakness" Kankuro had a smug smile on his face, and for some reason Temari couldn't be mad at him. She could only engage in his joy from tormenting her.

"I told you, he looks good and he has gorgeous brown eyes, kinda hard to resist if you ask me."


	173. Day 173

•Bridge•*

"You go first Nara" Ever since they had gotten married, Shikamaru now had the satisfaction of calling her the nickname that she commonly used to address him when they were kids. Temari annoyingly looked back at Shikamaru as he stood there with his arms folded as a sly smirk made its way unto his face. She stood in front of him while a tree trunk that was used as a makeshift bridge was in front of her.

"It looks like as soon as I step on it, it's falling straight into the river." Temari gently pressed one foot on it, checking to see how sturdy it was. But it shifted, making her retract her foot quickly. She turned and heard her husband quietly chuckling in the background, making her more annoyed than before.

"You're an elite ninja, and you're scared of this bridge?"

"Well you go first, just to make sure it's safe."

"I've been crossing it ever since I was a kid" Shikamaru stepped in front of Temari, nonchalantly beginning to walk over the rickety bridge. "Of course it's safe-"

Shikamaru felt a heavy push on his back making him land directly into the water, completely soaking his clothes.

"What the hell Tem" He knew better than to yell, but he was filled with irritation.

"I'm sorry Shika" She tried to say with a straight face, but between every word in that sentence a boisterous laugh escaped her lips. "Let me help you"

She put out her hand so he could grab on, but she was too busy laughing that she hadn't noticed Shikamaru pulling her towards him. Making her land in the water next to him.

"Shikamaru you asshole!" She angrily punched his arm, but he was too busy laughing.

"I'm sorry, but you had to see that one coming." Shikamaru told her as he stood up, this time actually reaching his hand out to help her stand up.

"I guess I should've" A chuckle came about when she looked at herself and then her husband, seeing how ridiculous they both looked drenched in water. She took his hand and they both got out of the river.

She could only notice his loose ponytail and clothes dripping wet clothes before heavily laughing again, this time he joined in too. There was a time when she couldn't even muster up a smile, but with Shikamaru she was free to be herself and they could laugh at that most foolish stuff, able to make enjoyable moments like this one.


	174. Day 174

•Building•*

"Shikadai!" Temari walked through the hallway looking for her son who has been relatively quiet for the past couple of hours. This instantly alerted her mommy senses, knowing that she had to immediately find what her son was up to.

'Shikamaru's been awfully quiet too' The last time she checked on him, he was cooped up in his office hastily writing up documents that Kakashi was too busy to do himself. 'Even at home he's still at work'

Temari just sighed to herself, continuing her walk on the wooden floor down the quiet corridor. Her eyes sank as her lips formed into a small pout, feeling a bit of despair that her husband was always away from her and Shikadai.

But as she heard small foot steps coming from the hall closet, she stopped in her tracks.

"Shikadai, what are you doing?" His little hands were carrying a black blanket to what appeared to be his bedroom. And shock that appeared in his widened green eyes, she knew that his plan wasn't for her to catch him.

"Well...umm...Mommy I was-"

"SHIKADAI, DID YOU GET THE BLANKET?" Temari heard a gravelly voice come from her son's room, and decided to make her way over to what she could only presume to be her husband.

She entered the room, choosing to stand by the door way, gazing at the creation that seemed to have used every pillow in the house.

"What the hell are you guys building?" The pout that was on her face was now replaced with a slight smile as she seen her husband standing there, placing a pillow on the already huge stack.

"Oh Tem, I didn't see you there." He looked up at her, nervously rubbing his neck with a smirk. "We're building-"

"A pillow fort, and the last piece is the blanket." He walked past his mom to hand his father the blanket, who lightly draped it over the group of pillows.

"Is this what you guys been up to for the last two hours?"

"Building a fort takes a lot of time Mommy." He was now beaming with excitement once he seen his mother's pleasant attitude.

"I see it does. But it's time to take a break from it and eat dinner."

Shikadai knew the routine, go wash up first then he could eat. So he did just that leaving his parents alone.

"So you finished your work?"

"Nope, not even close. But I walked past his room and seen him playing so I decided to join him. I'm rarely at home, and I know I need to spend more time with him."

"He knows how important your job is-"

"But that's not an excuse to not spend time with him, I just wish I could be home more."

"We do too, but when you're here you make sure to give him most of your attention."

"Doesn't leave a lot for you though."

"I get plenty when he's asleep." She was now as close as possible to him, staring up into his brown eyes that seemed a bit saddened. "Now let's get to dinner so Dai could go to bed and I'll get my fair share of attention."

Her voice was seductive, as gave her hips some extra sway while she left the room, leaving her husband there with a exhilarated smirk.

"My life can get no greater than this." He quickly followed his wife, eager to eat dinner with his family which he hadn't done for a while. And anxious to spend an active night with his wife.


	175. Day 175

•Clothes•*

"Finally I'm done" Temari hung up her last Kimono in the closet she shared with her fiancé. She took a step back to make sure everything was perfectly laid out. But as she scanned the closet starting at her clothes that was made up of an array of colors, she noticed that pattern stop. And soon she noticed a sea of black.

'Is this the only color he wears.' Temari looking puzzled, started going through his clothes and aside from the few fishnets, and few dark green and beige jackets, there were only black clothes.

"Are you all settled in?" Shikamaru came and stood next to Temari as she continued to scatter through his wardrobe. And the fact that she had a slight pout on his fact, made him worry for his safety. 'Does she think I cheated, why the hell is she going through my things.'

He was now in full panic mode, with a drop sweat dripping from his face. He know he didn't do anything wrong, but there had been times before when Temari would get pissed because she felt he was out of line. And the repercussions for it left him injured, both physically and mentally. It sent a chill down his spine just thinking about it.

"Why are you going through my clothes"

"Because I live here now, and I noticed you only wear black clothes."

Shikamaru exhaled with gratefulness, thankful that she wasn't pissed off.

"You wear black too." He said in defense, folding his arms as if he were a child.

"I'm not saying it's a bad color, in fact it's a lovely color to wear. It's just that I didn't realize that until now."

"It looks good on me alright. I tried other colors and they don't work for me."

Temari stared at him, glancing up and down at the all black outfit that he had on right now. And she had to admit that he had a point. His shirt perfectly highlighted the muscles that was under it, and she wasn't sure if she should credit the tightness of the shirt. But the black also brought out his brown eyes and made his hair even more alluring.

"I guess they don't." Her eyes couldn't remove themselves from him, noticing how attractive he looked in the moment. "Continue to wear black, it really does suit you."

He instantly took notice of how she was staring him down, so he closed the gap between them. "Anything for you."


	176. Day 176

•Prepare•*

Kankuro and Gaara never seen Temari so hectic. Her scurrying around the house making sure everything sparked.

"KANKURO, MAKE SURE THE DISHES ARE WASHED!" Temari screamed from the living as she frantically fluffed each pillow. "GAARA, MAKE SURE THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO TRASH!"

Not only was she herself preparing the house to be spick and span, Temari made sure to work her brothers just as hard. At this point, Kankuro was longing for the feeling of a chair beneath him. And was getting irritated at the fact that Temari wouldn't even allow for him to have a five minute break, but forced him to be on his feet all day.

Gaara on the other hand, always did what his sister asked of him. So helping with chores, which Temari did most of anyway, wasn't really a problem. It was just this time she was being a little more scary than he was used to.

As she was now heavily scrubbing the rug she seen two shadows appear before her in a slow manner. And the fact that they were in the living room instead of cleaning up caused her a bit of frustration.

"Why are you guys here?" She didn't even bother to look up at them, but could still feel their glares upon them. And knowing that they didn't plan on leaving, she threw the scrubbing brush down and stood to face them with her arms folded over her chest.

"Look Tema" Kankuro seen her green eyes beaming with anger, letting him know to choose his words very wisely. "We know your boyfriend is coming, but is this really necessary?" He pointed to how everything in the house was excessively neat.

"I'm sorry if I want to prepare the house for my boyfriend." They could see her mood constantly declining as the conversation went on. "I've never had anyone else besides you two, I just don't want anything to fuck up our relationship!" She admitted to them, and that frustration that was being released in the form of anger was now coming out in despair. Her voice was now cracking, but she refused to let tears be released from her eyes.

And both of her brothers seen this, and began to feel guilty. So they knew that they had to cheer her up.

"We understand that you want the house prepared for Shikamaru, but I'm sure he'll appreciate the condition that it's in right now." Gaara shot a small smile to his sister reassuring her that house was more than perfect. "After all, I'm pretty sure he doesn't love you for your house cleaning skills."

"I don't know about that." Kankuro... "It's Nara we're talking about, he's pretty lazy if you ask me. I wouldn't doubt if that is the reason he loves you."

Temari playfully punched him in the arm, chuckling in the process.

"Shika is not lazy, he does more than you."

"That is not true, when does he actually put in effort?"

"Believe me" A sly smirk appeared on her face. "He puts in effort when it counts."

Her brothers instantly began to look uncomfortable, as their sister hinted at her private life. Their opened speechless jaws, and twitchy eyes only added to her entertaining. Temari enjoyed tormenting her younger siblings like this, and even though they won't admit it they enjoyed when she did so. Which was part of the No Sabaku unbreakable bond.


	177. Day 177

•Teach•*

"Dad you have to press that button to jump"

"I am and he's not moving!"

Shikamaru had cleared his schedule to spend sometime with his family. With constantly being busy with handling important village issues, Shikamaru was beyond stressed. And the only thing that could relieve him of it was spending time with his wife and son.

While Temari leaned her back against Shikamaru's arm, reading a book, He was holding his son's video game, trying to find out why the kid could never put it down. Shikadai on the other hand was stuck with the task of teaching his father how to play it, and for him to be so smart, he was having a hard time figuring out how to work the game.

"For a genius you sure are struggling." Temari derided her husband with a sassy smirk as she flipped the page, knowing that it will get a reaction out of him.

"Well why don't you give it a try since you're so good at it." He scoffed at his wife already knowing her intentions.

"Oh never. I don't condone of the damn thing to begin with so I'm not about to waste my time playing it. It's just entertaining to see you get frustrated over something so small."

"I'm not getting frustrated." Shikamaru reasurreed his wife even though he wore a slightly frustrated scowl on his face. "It's just no matter how much I press the damn thing, the boy won't move."

"That's because you're pressing the wrong button" Shikadai yawned as he watched his dad finally was able to make the character in the video game move by pressing a different button like his son told him to do.

"Well I got him to move, that has to count for something." Shikamaru said proudly, rubbing the small victory in both his wife and son faces.

"Well actually you're on a quest and have to collect stuff by fighting enemies so technically that doesn't count for anything." Shikadai said in a mocking tone similar to his mother's. And as his son shot down his small sense of pride, Temari was there just laughing.

"So what do I do next?"

"Fight enemies, like that one." Shikadai pointed at the screen, showing his father what to do. But no matter how many times he showed him how to fight the enemy, Shikamaru kept losing lives.

"Damn it, this game is more stressful than work." Shikamaru just gave up and handed the game back to his son who beat the enemy in less than a minute.

"That's just cause you're not good at it." A smile appeared on his son's face as he turned off the game and placed it beside him.

"Why'd you turn it off?"

"Cause you're rarely home, kinda just want to talk to you and mom."

Temari put her book down and sat on the other side of her son so that he was in the middle. And the three spent the rest of their time on the porch doing what Shikadai wanted to do. Enjoying their time together.


	178. Day 178

•Window•*

"Damn it Temari, Let me in!"

Shikamaru was standing outside in his backyard, looking up through the huge window that belonged to his bedroom. Temari purposefully left the curtains wide open and the window cracked so that her husband could get a view of the pissed off scowl that made its way unto her face.

"The bar seems better fit for you seeing as you there all night."

"But I didn't drink anything"

"Go to hell Shikamaru!"

He knew he fucked up when he stayed out late after he told his wife that he'll be home right after work. The guys persuaded him to get a drink, but he didn't realize that it would be this long. But now it's four o'clock in the morning, and for starters Shikamaru left his keys at home. But usually if that was the case, he could use his shadows to unlock the doors. But Temari being Temari, she barricaded every entrance into their house and left him stuck in the cold.

"It'll be better than standing in this below 30 degree weather." He had his arms folded while he shivered which was the only thing bringing him a little warmth.

"I'm glad you think this is funny."

"Look Tem" Shikamaru let an agitated sigh, hoping to get through to his wife. "It's not funny and I'm sorry I didn't come home right away.-"

"Shut up before you wake your son." Temari closed the window, leaving him out there to freeze.

"Woman!-"

Shikamaru looked around quickly trying to find a way in the house, knowing that his wife intended for him to go to his mother's. But coming over at four in the morning would send red flags to Yoshino, and then she'll get on his case nagging him over the reason he angered his wife. And right now dealing with two troublesome women was a last resort.

So he found some small pebbles and started throwing them at the window.

"What did I just tell you! I just put that kid to sleep and if you wake him up, I swear I will kick your ass!" Temari screamed out the window, hoping it would get Shikamaru to go away. But instead a smile appeared on his face and he walked over to his son's bedroom window and began throwing pebbles at it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Nothing Tem, just go back to sleep." He kept throwing the pebbles at the window, and eventually he got the result he wanted.

Loud whines that came from his son resonated throughout his the Nara compound. Of course his wife was looking at him with the angriest face possible and Shikamaru knew that consequences were bound to come soon.

"Do you know how long it took me to put him to sleep, ughhh you can be frustrating sometimes."

"I'll put him to sleep."

"You damn right you are, but don't even dare try and come near me."

"Just as long as I can get in the house."

Shikamaru knew he heard his wife let out a slight chuckle before she opened the door for him downstairs.

In fact she did chuckle, but quickly put on an angry facade when they met face to face at the door. 'For a genius he could be a complete idiot sometimes. Guess that's why I love him.'


	179. Day 179

•Drive•*

Temari had all the normal symptoms that came with pregnancy: mood swings, cravings and unbalanced hormones. And the main person that had to deal with this was Shikamaru.

The only pregnancies he witnessed so far were Hinata's and Kurenai's, and during both of them they had very pleasant attitudes. So he believed that all the women being moody was just nonsense. That was until he found out he was going to have a child of his own.

First it started with the odd food cravings and he eventually had to get used to. Then out of nowhere, Temari's already harsh attitude somehow became even harsher.

 _"I said get the hell away from me Shikamaru!" Temari screaming at him actually hurting his feelings in the process. So he let out a sigh filled with despair, getting ready to do what she said._

 _"If that's what you want-"_

 _"So you're really going to leave." Tears were now forming in her eyes eventually escaping, giving him no choice but stay and hold her tight._

 _"No Tem, I'm not."_

This left him confused, but as continued to happen, he became better a handling these situations.

Even though there were these troubling situations, many good ones came too. Along with her raging hormones, came a raging drive.

Every morning and every night, Temari would be ready for marital relations. And of course he wouldn't turn them down. What man in their right mind would.

Many times he would get a phone call at work from his wife just because she was in the mood. And the 'Temari's having trouble with something' excuse would always work on Kakashi. But Shikamaru was sure that with all the itcha itcha books he read and the sly smirk behind the mask, Kakashi already knew the reason why he was leaving.

But Shikamaru didn't care about Temari's drive, he just wanted to ensure her happiness. All that alone time was just a bonus.


	180. Day 180

•Middle•*

They had both just managed to make it to bed. At four o'clock in the morning. Most of the time Shikadai didn't act like the typical newborn, choosing to be unbothered instead of craving for craving for his parents attention.

But tonight he was the complete opposite. As soon as he woke up from one of his many evening naps, Shikadai required his parents utmost attention. Refusing to be put down for any little thing.

At first Temari was enjoying this, her baby was acting like a momma's boy. Something she prayed would eventually come. But as she soon as she put him down to sleep for the night, she assumed the usual would happen. Her and Shikamaru would give him a kiss on the cheek and then tuck him in his crib where his eyes would instantly close with tiredness.

But not tonight, as soon as he felt the crib touch his back, instant screams began to echo through their household. So through the night, they had to stay up, each taking turns holding their son until he fell asleep in their arms.

This took them to the middle of the night, and now they were cozily cuddled together, hoping to take advantage of the few hours they had left.

But not even ten minutes later, they heard whines come from down the hall.

"Damn it, it's the middle of the night." Shikamaru complained, continuing to lay there. His tired eyes having trouble to stay open.

"I know it's the middle of the night, but that's the responsibility of parents." Temari just turned her back towards him, snuggling in the covers waiting for her husband to move.

"You expect me to get him? I have to be at work in three hours."

"What makes you think I care about that Shikamaru. I'm with him day and night while you're at work. The least you can do is get him."

Shikamaru knew she had a point, but still managed to grumble his favorite catch phrase under his breath.

"I know lazyass" Temari's voice was filled was gratefulness as her husband managed to drag himself out of the bed in the middle of this hectic night. "But thank you."

Shikamaru seen how peaceful she looked as she closed her eyes to get more sleep. And if him getting up meant his two favorite people in the world could get some decent rest, of course he would do it. Always making sure to put their needs before his own.


	181. Day 181

•Mircophone•*

"Did I not make myself clear, or do I need a microphone so you can hear me better?!"

Shikamaru could admit this time he did mess up. Temari had asked him, before he headed off to work, to pick up some things for the house. But when he came home empty handed, immediately she threw a fit. Sure he forgot to do what she said, but she always took it as if he wasn't listening to her in the first place. It honestly was just a mistake, and he was trying his hardest to make her see that. But found it hard when he couldn't get a word in.

"No with your loud voice the last thing you need is a microphone." He whispered to himself walking to the back porch so he could pull out a cigarette and smoke.

"I'm loud for a reason Shikamaru" He thought he said his comment low enough that she didn't hear, but he now realized that wasn't the case.Temari grabbed the cigarettes from his hand as a petrified look came upon his face. "I asked you do one simple thing. And when I don't yell, things don't get done. And apparently it's the same for when I do yell, so obviously I need to do something to make myself heard."

"Look Tem, you were heard. And I'm always listening to you and don't ever think that I'm not." He reached for her hands, hoping his wife would allow him to grasp on to them. And when she did, the immediate touch of his thumbs caressing over her hands eliminated all the anger she had before. "Work was just long and as I doing everything I had to do, I honestly just forgot and I'm sorry. But as soon as the store opens up in the morning I will go. I promise."

Temari hated how he could always say and do the right thing to make her the furthest thing from mad. But she knew he was genuinely sorry. The soft tone of his voice and his delicate gestures proved that. So she knew that it was pointless to be mad at this point.

"Like you had a choice." She glanced up at him with a smile. "But, it was nice of you to suggest."

Shikamaru just playfully rolled his eyes, as his wife let out a small chuckle. One of his favorite things were seeing her in a mood like this, and is happy because he was able to see that smile on her face.


	182. Day 182

•Definition•*

Shikamaru just wanted to keep to himself. He was suppose to be a leader, but yet he let everyone down. His friends barely recovered from a mission, while he sat there with a finger that was barely broken.

The heavy clicks of the shogi pieces hitting the board were the only thing breaking the silence he was sitting in.

In the hospital, not only did he cry in front of his father, but in front Temari. The girl who opened his eyes about what a shinobi really is. The girl who told him that his ego was to fragile.

Alone in his room, he was able to let more tears fall. With his hardest effort, he tried to stop them. But no matter what he did, they just continued to fall from his eyes.

"What's the definition of a Shinobi?"

Shikaku stood, hovering over his son. He arms folded with the same stern look that he worn at the hospital.

"I don't know." Shikamaru continued to look down at his board, trying to silence the whimpers that came with his tears.

"Tell me the definition of a shinobi, and this time I'm not asking."

"I'm a coward remember, I don't think I can answer the question."

Shikamaru remembered the recent talk between him and his father which had contributed to his despondency. Being called a coward by the person you looked to most, hurt like a kunai through the chest.

"I don't care that your feelings are hurt, but what I do care about is that my son is thinking about giving up. I didn't raise you quit when things get hard. And that's the definition of a Shinobi, a person who pulls through when it seems like it's the end."

Shikaku seen that his son had stopped moving the pieces, but yet his head was still tilted towards the ground. This angered Shikaku, he seen it as a sign of disrespect that his son was not devoting his full attention towards him.

"Look at me Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru was now looking him in his eyes, with his own being red and puffy. And honestly, this hurt Shikaku's heart. Although his son was now a chunin, he would always be his child. But he knew at this moment, Shikamaru needed tough love to get through his tough time.

"If you weren't meant to be a shinobi, then you wouldn't have been the only one from your exams to become a chunin."

"But even Temari said-"

"After you left, she said you were outstanding ninja. But you needed to be pushed so you can become better. That girl is just like your mother, and for some reason she cared enough about you to help you through this time. If anything you owe her a thank you."

Shikamaru sat in silence as he processed everything his father had told him. From the definition of a shinobi to Temari, everything just made perfect sense. And he realized he was cut out to be a shinobi this was only a small obstacle that he knew he would get over.


	183. Day 183

•Shout•*

"Shikamaru!"

Temari shouted from the kitchen making her husband immediately wake up from his deep slumber. His heart was racing more than it would have if he was on a S-rank mission. His feet automatically took him to where he heard the shout. Shikamaru, already switching to ninja mode, grabbed his kunai and holding it in his defense as he arrived to his wife.

"Is everything alright with you and the baby?" He immediately guarded her, making sure Temari was fully protected.

"What?" Temari scrutinized Shikamaru, studying everything from his defensive stance, to the kunai in his hand, realizing that he thought she was in some type of danger. "We're fine, I didn't mean to scare you." Temari chuckled at seeing him in this tense state for something so small.

Shikamaru, with relief threw the kunai unto the counter with a sigh of alleviation. He turned towards her and began to caress her bulging belly, as he tried to calm his nerves that was still suffering from that adrenaline rush.

"Then why did you shout my name in the middle of the night."

"Well, we're out of chocolate ice cream."

"Woman." Shikamaru took a deep breath, finally back to normal. "You almost gave me a heart attack over ice cream. I thought something was wrong with you."

"Something is wrong with me, I'm craving chocolate ice cream and we're all out. So I need you to get me some..." Temari could see that Shikamaru was a bit frustrated, but ever since the pregnancy he would give in much more easily than before. And she known that after the baby was born he would put up much more of a fight. So of course she would abuse this while she could. "Please"

"Tem..." He was beyond tired and was going to argue why he wouldn't go, but as her big almond shaped green eyes looked up at him with a hint of sadness, he knew what he had to do. "Fine I'll go across town to the only store that's open, but tomorrow I want to relax. Deal?"

"Yes Shika, it's a deal. Now hurry, but the hefty kicks I can tell that your son is cranky." Temari showed him to the door, already getting a taste of the ice cream that was still so far away.

"I think you're using him as an excuse." Shikamaru just threw his sandals on before Temari handed him his wallet as if she already had this planned.

"Maybe I am, is that a problem."

"No troublesome" Shikamaru gave her a peck on the forehead before heading out. "It's not a problem."


	184. Day 184

•Catch•*

"You guys. Leave now or are you asking to catch my cold!" Temari tried to yell at her husband and son, but the sore throat she had wouldn't allow her to raise her voice. Instead a serious of loud coughs came after, in which she quickly put her arm up to cover them, trying to save the two Nara males from her sickness.

"But Tem, you're sick. Let us just stay and help you." Shikamaru gently folded his jacket and placed it on the coffee table, and Temari knew that this was his way of silently communicating that he wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon.

"Dad's got a point, I was going to hang with Inojin but I can stay." Shikadai agreed with his father. Today he didn't have any missions or didn't have to train, so Shikadai was still dressed in his night clothes. And although it was day off, he was really concerned about his mother so he didn't mind using it to take care of her.

Temari sat up on the futon as the two of them sat down on it, choosing to face her with worried stares. With Her red nose that was stuffed and runny at the same, her fretted coughs and high fever, they knew leaving her alone was not an option. She would never do that to them, so the thought of leaving while she was in a state like this never crossed their minds.

"Shikamaru go to work, and Shikadai go play with your friends." Temari tried to shoo them away, but she knew right now that she didn't have the energy to force them out the house.

"Temari, like I said-" Shikamaru heard the coughs, and he knew that Temari known her own coughs sounded to servere for her to be left alone. But Temari hated admitting when she was sick, because she associated it with weakness and figured that she cut him off mid sentence to argue why she didn't need help. But was surprised when she admitted something else.

"Look, I don't want you guys to catch my cold okay. You guys know how I get when you two get sick, it hurts seeing you guys having any kind of discomfort."

"It's the same for us mom, and if you try to make yourself better, then you'll be sick longer."

"What about work Shika?" Temari directed her attention to her husband, waiting for his response.

"Family always comes before work, and I think Naruto can manage."

Shikamaru, along with Shikadai gave her reassuring smiles to let her know that they'll be there to care for her. And seeing their smiles, she couldn't help but pull them into the tightest hug, already feeling better just because of their actions.

"But you guys better hurry up and make me feel better, just in case the two of you catch my cold."

They all chuckled together, cherishing this family moment before the two of them instructed her to lay down while they brought everything to make sure she was comfortable.


	185. Day 185

**_I made it past the halfway mark and that in itself amazes me. I didn't think that I would keep up with it. And I Thank you all that has been on this long journey with me. The comments really are motivation and I enjoy reading them, along with those who favorite, follow and read. It really just excites me, so thanks for everything. ;)_**

•Release•*

It was time for Temari to head home to Suna, and at the gates her brothers were probably waiting for her. Earlier that morning at the inn she shared with her brothers, she told them that she would visit Shikamaru while they ate breakfast. And just told them to meet her at the gates.

But as she reached her hand out to pick up her tessen, Temari found that her whole body was frozen. And the only reason for it was her boyfriend's shadow possession jutsu, that had gotten ten times stronger since their first chunin exams.

"Shika, release me." Her voice was gentle as she studied the saddened frown worn by her boyfriend.

"Come on Temari, we do this same thing everytime one of us leave. Why can't you just move here?" Temari knew that he hated being separated by the three day distance. And she did too, just as much as him. But usually they would just part ways with a dispirited kiss.

This was the first time he proposed the idea of moving in. They've been dating for almost a year so the idea wasn't outlandish. In fact Temari could picture living with him, happily at that. But she wasn't sure about leaving her brothers or Suna, the things she considered home.

"Move to Suna."

"Fine, let me just talk to Kakashi and I'll be on my way to Suna in a day or two." Temari could hear the seriousness in his voice, a similar tone he would use to speak at important meetings. So she known that he meant every word.

But that's not what she wanted. She wanted to be in Konoha with him. It's just that she was actually scared to take this step in her life. Gaara and Kankuro aren't even in a relationship, so she couldn't ask them for advice.

"No, I don't want you to move to Suna." Temari shouted out in frustration, leaving Shikamaru confused.

He was willing to move to Suna, as she asked. But then when he agreed to it, she yelled at him. 'Dad did say women were confusing, if only he were here to help me with this situation.' He didn't know what to do but let out an irritated sigh.

"Then what do you want me to do Temari? I love you-"

"And I love you too Shika, and if you just release me we can talk about this more."

"If I do you're going to say 'my brothers are waiting for me at the gate and we'll talk about it next time.' And because of that I'm not releasing it"

"You're acting like a fucking child Shikamaru." Temari yelled with irritation, not only because he wouldn't let her go, but that was the exact response she was going to give, so she could put off this conversation. But she was thankful in a way because now it would force her to think about her own happiness for once.

"Shikamaru you don't have to worry about me running off with someone, I already knew that as soon as we started dating I would be with you forever." This instantly made him cheer up, and immediately he released the jutsu. Temari began walking closer to him and because of that stunt he just pulled, he wasn't sure if he should trap her again just for safety precautions. But as she gently caressed his face, he knew that there was no need.

"I'll be back in a couple of months, and by then you'll have your answer. But in the mean time, Suna gets kinda lonely."

"Fine I'll visit." Temari left him with a kiss, this time more cheerful than their usual departure, Before grabbing her tessen and heading out.

"And Shikamaru, if you ever try that shit again...I don't even have to finish my statement. You know the consequences already."

She shut the door, leaving him standing in the living room of his apartment with a genuine smile. After that talk, he was sure that that was going to be the woman he started his family with.


	186. Day 186

•Balloon•*

"Shikadai, Shikamaru! Dinner's ready!"

Temari had walked out to their backyard to call her son and husband in to eat. But as she stepped out she noticed eerie silence, and the fact that they were missing off the porch.

"Where the hell are you guys-"

As Temari began walking in the grass, towards the trees that surrounded the yard she noticed something fly towards her.

"Wind scythe Jutsu" Temari immediately pulled out a mini tessen to defend herself. But after, she noticed that the thing coming for her was a small water balloon.

"Really you guys?" Temari grumbled to herself, as she picked up the debris. And as she did that, a plethora of water balloons came flying towards her, some actually hitting her.

"You guys are assholes!"

Luckily, some of the balloons that missed her hadn't popped. So she picked one up, and heavily threw it back in the direction they had been coming from.

"Shit!" Temari instantly smiled, knowing that she was able to hit her husband as hard as possible. "You hit me in the face Tem."

Temari followed Shikamaru's voice towards a group of trees and found him, with Shikadai, crouching down with a crate of water balloons between them.

"Dad, you gave away our spot." Shikadai said looking nervously at his mom as she wore a sly smirk. That look was familiar and usually it came with some type of wrath, that brought on a huge amount of fear.

"She would've found us no matter what, isn't that right Tem?" Shikamaru said with a smile while still rubbing the slightly painful spot on his face.

"You guys weren't exactly discrete, definitely unfair."

"I guess we were a bit unfair to you mom, but look at how soaked you are." Shikadai looked at his mother's drenched clothes and wondered if she pissed. "Guess you're kinda mad huh."

"Not because my clothes are wet. But first you guys ambush me, then keep all the balloons to yourself. I want to play"

Shikamaru and Shikadai looked at each other a bit confused. Their goal was to get Temari to join them, but they didn't expect it to be this easy. Usually she was couped up in the house doing chores, or out on missions and they just wanted her to relax and have fun.

"Fine every man for himself." Shikamaru quickly said as him and his son took as many balloons as they each could, leaving Temari with the majority before running of and starting their water balloon fight.


	187. Day 187

•Sharp•*

"Shikamaru why are you in such a rush?"

"I'm not in a rush Ino. I just have to be somewhere at seven o'clock sharp"

It's not like Shikamaru was running or even jogging, but the fact that he randomly left in the middle of lunch that he was having with his friends made it obvious that he was in a hurry to get somewhere. So Ino grabbed Choji and decided to walk with Shikamaru to this place that was more important than their time together.

"Then why did you leave in the middle of dinner."

"So I wouldn't have to be in a rush. Like I said, I have to be somewhere at seven o'clock sharp, and I rather not think about the consequences if I'm not there on time."

Ino thought about using her mind transfer jutsu since Shikamaru was being secretive about the location. But as Choji was hungrily munching on the barbecue that he managed to grab on his way out, he instantly knew where Shikamaru was headed.

"Is Temari really that frightening?"

"What the hell are you talking about Choji?"

"He's going to meet Temari at the gates."

Shikamaru's face was now a deep crimson color. The area of dating was still new to him, so everytime something between him and Temari came up it made him a bit jittery.

"He totally is, look at how red his face is."

"Leave him alone Ino, Maybe he caught a fever or something."

"The only thing our friend caught is the love bug." Ino sang, making the blush on his face even brighter.

"Well Temari and I are dating so we're suppose to have romantic feelings. And she could be a bit frightening but that's one of the things that I love about her."

"Our Shikamaru is growing up."

"Women." Shikamaru scoffed before leaving them two behind and continuing on the streets to the gates.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino cupped her mouth as she shouted from behind him. "It's 7:01, I guess you're not going to make it at 7 o'clock sharp."

Shikamaru didn't even take time to look back, but instead he started sprinting to his destination hoping the consequences wouldn't be as bad as Temari said they would be.

"He's whipped." Choji stated as him and Ino watched Shikamaru run at full speed to meet Temari.

"Since he was like thirteen" Ino remembered back to when they had to help rescue Matsuri. The way Temari and Shikamaru were flirting made her feel like a fifth wheel. And since then she knew that they were going to be together one way or another. "Am I the only one who seen this coming?"

"I seen it, not as early as you. Maybe when they were working together on the Chunin exams that's when I noticed it."

"But he deserves her, she deserves him. I've never seen him this crazy over a girl."

Choji nodded in agreement. They watched their friend, who turned down women ever since they could remember, turn into a man who would do anything to protect Temari.


	188. Day 188

•Crowd•*

After Shikaku died during the war, Shikamaru seen his mother change. Yoshino barely went out with her friends, she hardly ever left the house, and that precious smile that her husband loved so much never appeared.

But when Shikamaru and a nervous Temari went to visit her for lunch, that genuine smile finally appeared.

It was the first time Temari was going to meet Shikamaru's mother, and as she reached her jittery hand out to shake Yoshino's, she was instantly pulled into a tight hug that calmed down all her nerves.

"There's no need to be nervous, I won't bite."

"I'm just really excited to meet you."

Yoshino stepped back before analyzing Temari. She knew that she was good enough for her son. She actually questioned if her son was good enough for Temari. But them just being together uplifted her spirit, and Shikamaru noticed the joy in her eyes. It was like she was almost the same person before the war happened.

Soon after Yoshino met Temari, she eventually was able to meet her brothers. And she greeted them the same way, with gigantic, embracing hugs that could instantly make someone feel warm inside.

And later that evening, they all had a pleasant dinner. With Yoshino becoming best of friends with Kankuro, gaining a daughter and befriending the Kazekage her attitude was full of life.

'Mom must really enjoy the crowd.' A smile appeared on Shikamaru's face as he witnessed his mother talk more during this dinner than in the last two years. 'I'm glad she's returning to her normal self.'

A couple of years later, after Temari and Shikamaru had gotten married, a new Nara made its way into Yoshino's household. And to celebrate this joyous day, Yoshino invited Kankuro and Gaara along with Shikamaru and Temari so the baby could be properly welcomed.

But as soon as the baby entered her house, she had no plan of letting little Shikadai leave. He was in her arms like glue. Holding him and cuddling him, she wasn't sure if she could give him back. He was just too precious.

"I think she's trying to kidnap my son"

"Shut up" Temari joking laughed as she elbowed her husband in the side. "She's happy."

"Yea." Shikamaru watched as his mom made kissy at his son. "As long as she's surrounded by this crowd, I bet she'll always be happy."


	189. Day 189

•Fluffy•*

For the past couple days, a mouse had been scurrying through the house. It was as if he had ninja training because no matter the amount of traps she laid out, the mouse would always avoid them. And her for that matter, and everytime he got away her blood boiled. Making it a self-proclaimed mission to find this mouse at all cost.

But tonight, something must've changed because as soon as Temari heard the loud snap come from the living room, she knew that her mission.

"Hurry up Shikamaru!" Even though sleep wanted to take over, the satisfaction gave her an ecstatic boost of energy.

"Being woken up in the middle of the night isn't exactly ideal."

"Well you better wake all the way up." Temari opened the door to the living room, looking at her husband take his time walking. "Because you're getting it up-"

Temari turned her attention from her husband as she began to walk through the door, but the sight in front of her was ineffable. Her body tensed before she could even finish the expression.

"What's the matter now Tem?" He walked past his wife into the room before noticing the same thing she did. "Oh"

Both of them stood as they watched their son hold the grey fluffy animal, protecting him as he held it in his chest.

"SHIKADAI, PUT IT DOWN NOW." Temari gritted every word through her teeth and her eyebrows furrowed. Both Nara males knew that these signs meant 'do whatever she says right now'

"You guys tried to hurt him" Shikadai's voice was full of devastation.

"We didn't try to hurt him, it's just he doesn't belong in the house." Shikamaru tried to plead with his son, but his teary eyes was making it hard.

"Well can't we put him outside." Shikadai suggested to his parents and they agreed. Trying to do anything to make the best of this situation.

"Just hand him to daddy, and he'll take him outside."

"But he'll be lonely and in here, he can be safe."

"I said no Shikadai." Temari had to put her foot down. The kid wasn't taking no for an answer. She loved that her son had developed this trait. What she didn't like was that he was using it against her.

"He's not going outside." Shikamaru seen in his son's green eyes the same exact stubbornness that was found in Temari's. Looks might've came from him, but that attitude was all Temari's.

"Nara Shikadai, who do you think you're talking to?!"

"No one...but-" Shikadai's head hung low, trying to avoid eye contact with his parents.

"But nothing..." Temari let out a loud sigh. She hated seeing her baby sad over any little thing, and would never let things finish like this. "How about this, if you listen to me, tomorrow me and your father will take you to the pet store to pick something."

Shikadai hesitated before handing the fluffy mouse over to his father. His parents were there to protect him and if they thought this was for the best, it must've been. And as his mother took him to the bathroom to wash his hands, she could tell he was a bit sad.

"I'm going to miss him."

"I know, and I'm sorry that had to happen." Temari gently told him.

"I think I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yea, you guys make decisions to protect me. So I should listen even if I don't like some things."

Temari watched as her son headed back to his room. And sometimes this seven year kid shocked her with the things he said. But honestly she was glad he understood the situation.


	190. Day 190

•Cheery•*

"Temari!" Ino shrieked. She was running full speed while dragging Sakura behind her. Temari wondered if she should just ignore her, but she realized the market was empty so there was no way she could lie about 'not seeing her'. "Temari!"

"What is it Ino?" To others it might've sounded like Temari had an bad attitude, but taking into account that fact that she was pregnant, they knew she had no control over her hormones that came with pregnancy.

"You should be more cheery Temari, you're bringing a new life into this world." Ino looked down at Temari's belly which was slightly protruding outwards.

"Not when you have morning, afternoon and night sickness. I'm more than cheery about this baby in my stomach, the vomiting not so much."

"Ohh" Ino and Sakura scrunched up their faces. They heard about her sickness from Shikamaru, but he didn't explain that it was this bad.

"You think you'll experience that in a couple of weeks Sakura." Ino turned to look at her and seen she was wearing a slight scowl.

"You're pregnant Sakura?" Temari had turned from shopping and began to become more intrigued with this conversation.

"She most certainly is, three weeks along."

"Inooo... I wanted to be the one that told her. What if I go around spreading the news that you're pregnant. Wouldn't be nice now would it."

"Sakura!"

"You're pregnant too Ino?"

"Yea. Now we could be baby buddies with Karui and Hinata."

Ino cheered, jumping up and down squealing like a teenager. Temari and Sakura winced at the sound of this. But the more Temari watched Ino thrill in her own excitement, this made her become more cheery. Not at the thought of baby buddies, but the fact that her child will have a group of friends. Growing up the Kazekage's daughter didn't allow her to have this choice, but now she was able to give her child something she never had. So that was a win in her book, even if she had to deal with the whole bady buddies club.


	191. Day 191

•Glow•*

Gaara quickly knocked on the door to his sister's home in Konoha. With all the work in Suna, he hadn't been able to see her since her wedding which was held in Suna. So the actual view of the house was new. And for some reason, he was actually nervous.

'Temari's my sister, I shouldn't have nothing to worry about.' Maybe because he hadn't seen her in two months or the fact that she was now married, was the reason he was high-strung.

"COMING!" Gaara tensed up as his sister began to slide the door open. And as Temari stood there, the first thing he noticed was her glowing face.

"Don't just stand there!" Temari greeted him with an embracing hug before showing him inside. She gave him a quick tour throughout the house, but he couldn't take his mind off the way she was glowing.

He had never seen his sister like this. Accompanied with the glow was a serene smile. To Gaara it seemed as life right now was perfect for her.

"So how do you like it?" They made their way back to the kitchen where Temari set out some sweets from Suna, which she would force Kankuro to send to her. Before sitting down at the wooden table across from her younger brother, Temari placed at cup of tea in front of him.

"It actually feels like a home"

"That's what I was going for" Temari took a sip of her own tea, enjoying the conversation. "So how's it going in Suna."

"Good actually" Was the only thing Gaara had told her, knowing she wanted more information. And eventually he was going to tell her but he had questions of his own.

"Please don't take this wrong sister, but as anyone told you that you look different. Almost as if you're glowing."

Temari just chuckled at her brother. Even after everything they had been through he was still innocent, not having a clue about women.

"I'm pregnant Gaara, and that's one of few positives that come along with pregnancy."

"When is the baby suppose to come?"

"In about five months..." Temari looked at her brother who was wearing a blank stare, but she knew that meant he was thinking.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to be an uncle...Do you think he'll like me?"

Gaara remembered everything he put Temari and Kankuro through. Sometimes he wondered how they forgave him so easily, and at times he would just randomly apologized. And Temari knew this was running through his mind. She told him to stop apologizing, it was a thing of the past. And the Gaara that she knows now is the nicest person there is.

"He'll adore you. And let's be honest, it's you against Kankuro. I'm pretty sure you'll be the perfect Uncle."

Temari lighthearted joking was able to make a smile come upon his face. But he knew that she was telling the truth. He had changed from all those years ago and turned to an exceptional role model, one he hopes his nephew would look up to.


	192. Day 192

•Apple•*

"Yes!"

Before Shikamaru even entered the house, the aroma of caramelized apples lingered around. To say that Temari was a great cook is an understatement. She was phenomenal. Shikamaru was never really big on sweets, but his wife's baked goods were too delicious to pass up. Especially her apple pie.

When he made it in, he headed straight for the kitchen. And on the counter with steam radiating from it, the apple pie sat there undisturbed.

'Still warm' He silently cheered, making his way over, before he felt a slight scratch on his neck.

"Woman I told you that hurt!" Shikamaru was familiar with the scratch made by Temari's wind. It's not that they left a mark, but they leave a sharp pain that would last for a few minutes.

"Then step away from the pie" Temari walked up from behind him, now having her hands on her hips staring up at his disappointed brown eyes.

"But I want a piece."

"You can have piece later when your mom comes over for dinner."

Temari didn't understand. Shikamaru had been salivating over this apple pie ever since he caught a whiff of it. Right now he had a mentality of Choji, and he needed to get a piece of it. Because right now it was really driving him insane.

"Can't you just make another one?"

"Can't you just make another one." Temari mocked his whiny voice, showing him how much of a crybaby he was being. "Hell no I can't make another one. You're just going to have to wait."

Temari left out the kitchen, leaving Shikamaru by himself. Making sure to mean mug him every step out of the kitchen door.

Sure she was really scary, but for some reason he just had a craving for this pie. 'She's probably just going to hit me with her tessen, I used to that by now.'

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and went to grab a knife, about to start cutting when he heard Temari scream.

"If you touch that fucking apple pie, no sex. Got it Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru instantly put the knife back, and quickly left out the kitchen. Sure the pie was tempting, but he realized that her punishment was just plain cruel. With an ultimatum like that, the apple pie could wait.


	193. Day 193

•Picture•*

"So when am I going to get your phone number?"

Temari hadn't seen Shikamaru since Naruto's wedding. Before she headed back to Suna, he asked for phone number. And Temari told him the only way she'll give it to him is if he come visit her in Suna. So a month later, here he is, lounging in her apartment.

"When you head back to Konoha."

Shikamaru was laying back in Temari's bed, flipping a coin in the air to pass time. Temari had her legs crisscrossed on the end of bed, chewing the back of a black pen working on some important documents.

"But-"

"But you'll be here all week, so stop being a crybaby."

Shikamaru grumbled under his breath, deciding it's best to take a nap while she finished her work. So he turned on his side to get comfortable, putting one hand over the pillow and one under it. But as he did this, he felt a thin piece of paper underneath the pillow.

'What the hell is this?'

He pulled out the paper, and noticed it was a picture. He studied it for a while, and the more time that had passed, the more he was beaming. Even a few chuckles escaped, the picture just brought a feeling that could only be described as ecstatic.

"What's so funny?-"

Temari looked up from her work and as she glanced at her boyfriend her eyes only focused on the picture in his hand.

"Nara!" She jumped on him so fast, that she subconsciously threw the paperwork. "Give me the damn picture!"

His arm was now reached back, keeping the small picture out her reach. But as she jumped on him, her body was on top of his, only separated by her arm pushing her up. He did his best to keep it away from her, knowing it was pissing her off by the second.

So Temari punched him, and immediately he let the picture go. As she moved to sit on the opposite side of the bed, Shikamaru could see a sea of red form on her cheeks. Temari never expected him to see the picture, and it was embarrassing that he did.

"You keep a picture of me under your pillow?"

"Yea, So what if I do. No one told you to go snooping around!" Her vicious green eyes stared at him, as she rose her voice.

"I don't have a problem with it. But you seem to feel someway. So tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it." Temari kept the picture to herself feeling even more embarrassed than before. This dating thing was new, and the last thing she wanted was for her boyfriend to think she was obsessed with him. But that's not how Shikamaru felt. He felt love from his girlfriend. Knowing that she slept with him so close, brought on the biggest smile.

So with a loud sigh, Shikamaru got up from the bed and walked over to his flak jacket which was folded over the chair that was pushed into her desk. Temari seen him grab something from his pockets before sitting back down next to her.

"I take you everywhere." Shikamaru handed Temari a picture of herself. She stared at him in awe, before gently swiping her thumb over the photo.

"You keep a picture of me?"

"I have for a while now"

"Someone's obsessing over me." Temari joked, and he couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"It's hard not to." Shikamaru admitted.

Temari couldn't help but to feel some relief. She was still a bit nervous about her relationship with Shikamaru but this incident let her know that she doesn't have to keep her guard up. She realized that she never had to when they weren't dating, because he was a good friend that she's always trusted. And them being together would not change that at all.


	194. Day 194

•Swing•*

"Push higher!"

Shikadai was not feeling the little pats his father was using to push him on the swing. He wanted to feel a thrill, the sense of his stomach dropping from going really high would have sufficed. But no matter how many times he asked, his father just wouldn't do it.

"I think this good enough height, if I push harder then you might fall off-"

"And mommy would get angry. You said that before." Shikadai ,with an attitude, cut off his father. He already knew what he was going to say, and it was pointless for him to repeat it.

Shikamaru knew his son had a mouth just like his mother, but Shikadai knew the rules. He was not allowed to speak to his parents impertinently. So Shikamaru grabbed the swing, making it stop completely before staring at Shikadai.

The stern face his father had instantly let Shikadai know that he was upset with the way he spoken to him. And this silent scolding was enough for Shikadai to change his attitude completely. His head hung low, looking down at the ground before apologizing to his father.

"I'm sorry dad, I just want you to push higher. That's all."

"You know how to use your legs to kick higher."

"But I want you to push me because it takes more energy than necessary."

"At least you're honest kid." Shikamaru already knew his son inherited his laziness, and realized at his age he made his father push him for the same reason.

So he thought about giving him one huge push before one important thought came to him. 'Temari's this kid's mother. That woman has eyes and ears everywhere. And I do not feel like a lesson when we get home.'

Shikamaru knew it was best to keep gently pushing even if he would have to deal with his son's attitude. But that could not even come close to Temari's wrath, so he was completely fine with it.


	195. Day 195

•Special•*

It was Temari's first Halloween in Konoha. In fact it was her first one ever. In Suna, they never celebrated it. So Shikamaru made sure to be home early from work because he knew how special this was for her.

As he approached the house, the two bushes that sat in the front of the house were already covered with decorative spider webs.

'She's already started decorating' Shikamaru shrugged to himself and walked in the house. The instant scent of pumpkin pie hit him, so he knew his wife was in the kitchen.

"Tem-" Shikamaru peaked into the kitchen, and was surprised.

"Good, you're here" Temari was sitting down at the kitchen table carving a pumpkin. But that wasn't the surprising part. Shikamaru, sat next to Temari and stared at all five pumpkins that she had already carved, and the other eight that was waiting for their turn. "Get a pumpkin and get to carving."

Shikamaru did as she said, but it was hard to keep his eyes off her. She was dressed as a kitty, and it came off a bit seductive, but he honestly didn't mind. He just wanted the night to be over so he could have kitty Temari to himself.

"You shouldn't stare so much Nara."

"I was staring at the thirty packs of full sized candy bars you bought. I never expected you to be this into Halloween."

"Everything about this day is great. Can dress any way without being called a slut, free candy, the best scary movies-"

"But you're doing a lot-"

"We will be that house that everyone comes to okay! Every kid will be telling them to come to the Naras because our house is decorated to the fullest and we give out full sized candy bars."

"You didn't let me finish." Temari eyes went gentle as she stared at Shikamaru who had a delicate smirk on his face. "I know that this is special to you and if you want to put fifty pumpkins outside with bright obsurd orange lights, then I'll be the one to hang them up. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Shikamaru was able to make Temari feel as if they were on their first date over again. The amount of love she had for him couldn't even be described in words.

So she left out the kitchen, but came back with a huge box of things, specifically for him.

"Here are the obsurd Halloween decorations that you promised to hang up outside."

Shikamaru sighed, but he still had a smile on his face. Before walking outside, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you"

"Yea Nara, I know."

He looked at her with a fake pout, waiting for the response he thought he was.

"I love you too crybaby, now hurry and hang up the decorations. I don't want the kids to come to a boring house."

Shikamaru left satisfied, making sure to do anything to make this day special for her.


	196. Day 196

•Joke•*

It's been a while since Temari has visited Konoha and the only reason she was there was to deliver some important documents that dealt with the war.

Temari approached the gate but behind it, she noticed the village that was being rebuilt. It was just piles of wood, and everyone doing their part to help out. 'Wonder what lazyass has done to help out'

Temari smirked to herself, waiting for Shikamaru to come to the gates as usual.

"Hey Temari. Lady Tsunade said to escort you while you're here." She heard a familiar voice call out her name, but it wasn't the one she wanted.

"This has to be some kind of joke" She angrily whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Kiba asked as Temari walked closer to him and Akamaru.

"I just said hey." Temari tried her best to sound somewhat glad to see him. But for the past three days, she just pictured Shikamaru here and the two of them bickering as a greeting.

"You know my sense of hearing is almost as good as my sense of smell." Kiba smirked as he led her to see Tsunade.

"So. What's that suppose to mean."

"Me being your escort is a joke. I think it's only a joke because I'm not Shikamaru. Am I right?"

"Look dog boy." I was like he was reading her thoughts, or her emotions were showing in plain sight. But with all the training, she knew her face didn't give any signs, so she settled on the first idea. "I could care less if Shikamaru's here or not. My goal is to deliver documents not chase some boy"

"Okay. I get it, you don't reciprocate his feelings. Poor guy, Maybe that's why he spent today napping instead of picking you up. He's just afraid of rejection-"

"What"

"Yea, the kid likes you. Probably shouldn't have told you-" Kiba had no clue if Shikamaru actually liked Temari or not. But in his opinion it was pretty obvious that something was there. Everyone between Suna and Konoha thought this. Everytime him and the rest of his friends would hang together, this topic would always come up. Maybe Ino, Naruto or Sai would bring up his feelings for Temari and how he never put much effort into any girl besides her. But he never denied his feelings for her. Just simply replied with 'She's troublesome.'

The only reason he told Temari all this was because he was being a good friend. Those two by themselves weren't making any moves so he had to help a little. And it seemed it was working in his favor. Temari's face was beaming bright pink with a scowl, and Kiba now knew the she had feelings for Shikamaru.

"Just take me to Tsunade! You Konoha nin never know how to focus on your task." Temari wasn't sure how true this was, but she did want it to be true. If they weren't getting prepared to go to war, then she'd ask him immediately. But as she walked, she hoped that she'll get a chance after the war.

"Okay" Kiba, already feeling satisfied with the work he's done and not wanting to anger her more, began to lead her to Tsunade.

'I think Shikamaru's insane for wanting to put up with her and her temper. But I guess you can't choose who you love."


	197. Day 197

•Cope•*

The first couple years were hard. Losing his father and Sensei was hard to cope with. But he had to be strong. His mother was barely coping with the situation, so he had to be level-headed for her. But he that doesn't mean he didn't struggle.

After the loss of his Sensei, Shikamaru began smoking. And it wasn't every once in a while. It got to the point where he would crave it. And after all these years, the situation hasn't changed.

The pain he felt after losing these two, still stood. Everyone told him it would get easier as time goes on, but Shikamaru never felt that. It's still as painful.

But Shikamaru never expected life to treat him well after it had already kicked his ass.

He got a girlfriend. A perfect one at that, who had experienced similar hardships in her life as well. And when afflicting anniversaries would come around, they could cope together. Always being able to rely on each other to get through these tough times.

Soon his girlfriend became his wife, and along with that came a son. Naturally Shikamaru pictured his old man being there, spoiling his grandson every chance he could. And his Sensei bringing his own child around to play with Shikadai. These thoughts began to put him into a melancholy state, but just thinking about the two pairs of green eyes that he now called family, made him realize that he had nothing to be sad about. In fact a smile would always appear.

He's the happiest he's ever been. With the best support system being located in his home, coping became easy. His life was just too great to let the sadness affect him.


	198. Day 198

•Accomplish•*

Shikamaru looked at the destroyed academy. And they say his class was horrible. Sure him and his classmates might doze off and ditch from time to time, but they never did anything to his extent.

Shikamaru sighed loudly before looking at his son who was trying his best to avoid eye contact at any cost.

"So what the hell happened here again?"

"The girls and boys were having a competition to see who's better, and from the result things got a bit out of hand."

"That's an understatement." Shikamaru, with his son, began to walk closer towards the building. Getting a better view of how much it was damaged.

"Dad why do I have to be here... I feel like I'm the only person being punished." Shikadai remembered all the shurikin being thrown and all the jutsus being used by both the girls and boys against each other. And on top of that, to make their task of reaching the flag harder, Shino put tons of traps throughout the academy to make it harder. So Shikadai felt that if anyone should be here it's his Sensei and not him.

"I didn't realized I said you were on punishment."

"You didn't-"

"Okay then, I just wanted to spend sometime with my son. Is that so wrong?"

"No" Although Shikadai didn't enjoy being at the academy more than he had to, just getting time to spend with his father made it all worthwhile. So instead of sitting here with a pout, he took advantage of the situation with a grin that seemed to never leave. "I didn't expect you would be the one here to look at this."

"The Hokage was too busy, so that's usually my cue to step in. And even if he could come, I would be the one calculating the cost of the damage, caused by you, and making sure the construction stays on track."

"Dad it wasn't just me."

"I know kid, I'm just messing with you. But in all honesty, did you guys get anything accomplished?"

"Boruto saved Chocho from falling off the roof of the academy. But as far as I know, women are still troublesome."

"You're saying nothing was accomplished, and taxpayers money is being wasted." Shikamaru reminisced on his school days where Iruka would constantly yell at him to wake up, the girls were never paying attention because their focus was on Sasuke, or when Naruto would play stupid tricks on everyone. But they never got the chance to destroy a building."Your class is definitely worse than ours."

"We have Boruto in our class, what did you expect?"

"We had Naruto in our class, he was always a cool person. But he was a handful."

"Lord seventh doesn't seem like he was a bad kid at all." Shikadai thought about Boruto crashing a train car into the Hokage's faces. 'What could be worse than that?' He thought to himself as he folded his arms behind his head.

"You have no idea, He makes Boruto look like a saint-"

Shikadai was pretty sure his father was about to go into detail about his own days at the academy. But he was called over by one of the workers who was helping reconstruct the building. It was getting interesting. All he knew was that they had to perform a simple transformation jutsu to become a Genin, but he wanted to hear all the stories. Hopefully he'll be able to spend more time with his father soon to accomplish this.


	199. Day 199

•Wave•*

"When he gets here, you will put a smile on your face. Got it?"

"Mom, I met him already. It's not a big dea-"

Temari forcefully flicked him in the back of his neck. She hated when he acted all nonchalant like his father. To them, if it's not a dire situation, then it's not important at all. There was never no in between with them.

"It is a big deal Nara Shikadai. You didn't get a chance to formally met Shinki, and he's family. You guys will be around each a lot now."

Shikadai remembered that his mom only had her brothers when they were growing up, so family always been important. And if it meant a lot to her, it automatically meant a lot to him. So Shikadai put a genuine smile on his face and waited for them to arrive.

"There they are now." Temari waved at her two brothers and nephew who was approaching the front door of their house.

"S-" Before Shikadai could finish the word, Temari grabbed him by the ear.

"I swear if you say s'up, there will be problems." Temari did not approve of informal greetings. Growing up being the Kazekage's daughter, her and her brothers were taught to properly greet anyone. Sure her and Gaara remembered this training, but Kankuro never used it. And she was pretty sure that's where her son learned this.

"Wave now!" Temari gritted through her teeth, but what frightened Shikadai was that she was able to yell. So instead of making his mom even more mad, Shikadai quickly waved.

As Shinki was walking up, he seen how frightened his cousin looked and how angry his aunt looked.

"Is she always this angry?"

"This is nothing kid. I've seen worse." Kankuro patted his shoulder. And Shinki was waiting for him to laugh and get the joke over with, but when that didn't happen, he realized his uncle was serious.

"I have to stay here for a week. Do you think I'll get on her bad side?" Temari and Gaara thought it was best if Shikadai and Shinki got a chance to really know each other. So while Gaara and Kankuro was passing Konoha to head to Kumogakure, they found it was the perfect time for him to stay there until they was on their way back to Suna.

"Your aunt might have a bad temper, but she is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet."

"S-" Gaara knew what he was going to say. Being around his carefree Uncle Kankuro, some of his greetings rubbed off on him. So he grabbed both his shoulders, and faced his son in the eyes.

"And if you say S'up, you will face that temper, so just wave until we get close and give her a proper greeting."

Shinki knew he was strong, but it was just something about his aunt that him fear meeting her wrath. Maybe it was the stories his uncle and father would tell him. But he rather just be on his best behavior than be on her angry side.


	200. Day 200

•Village•*

Temari enjoyed the early morning walks in Konoha. Mostly everyone in the village genuinely greeted her kindly as she walked passed them. And she would do so back. The elders in the village adored her, during these walks, she would always take time out of her day to help them. Making sure everything was taken care of before waving them goodbye.

Just as there were many people who was fine with having Temari live in the village, there were also some who disapproved. They never could forgive the sand for something that happened so long ago. So instead of giving Temari the cheery waves that she herself would give when passing by, they'll give her mean looks of disapproval.

But one morning when her husband decided to take a walk with her through the village, he realized this. He seen the mean looks, and instantly his blood began to boil.

"Do they always look at you like that."

"I've been through worse Shikamaru, it's not a big deal."

"Tem you should've told me-"

As Shikamaru was talking to Temari, a ninja walked passed, and so happened to be one of the people to dislike Temari. He passed by with the mean look, but also whispered something underneath his breath.

"I don't understand why you would go all the to Suna to marry a fucking crazy traitor."

Temari and Shikamaru both heard him, Temari just rolled her eyes and walked it off, but Shikamaru was not about to let anyone talk bad about his wife. And that angry face that rarely appeared on Shikamaru was present today, and Temari knew that it was hard to calm him down.

"Shika...let it go"

Temari tried to ask him, but already he had the ninja under his shadow-neck binding jutsu. Temari was grateful that only people was out this morning. But Shikamaru didn't care who saw. He was second in command and the worse that would happen is that Kakashi would question him about his actions.

Shikamaru walked up close to him so that no one could hear what he was about to say. The jutsu was grasping his neck to that the smallest amount of air was able to pass through.

"Let this be a warning to you and anyone else that treats my wife like an outsider, look at her funny or say anything disrespectful and you witness how painful this jutsu can be." Temari kinda smiled as she watched her husband. She knew how tough she was but having Shikamaru stand up for her felt really good.

Shikamaru released the jutsu and the ninja fell to the ground gasping for air. He knew that his wife could take care of herself, but she left her own village to come to his. So he would make sure everything is perfect for her, not caring about the repercussions.


	201. Day 201

•Wonderful•*

Some days Shikadai would feel like he was a failure. If he couldn't get a jutsu on the first try or had a hard time finding a move in Shogi,

When your mom, dad, uncles, and grandfather are war heroes, it's kinda hard to try and live up to their legacy. And not only back then were they important, but even now his parents and uncles hold crucial titles and positions in order to keep stability and peace within the Shinobi nations.

And while he was out with his parents, his failures were the only thing that kept coming to his mind.

"You're not trying Shikadai!" Temari and Shikamaru were training with Shikadai and they both noticed he was off. He wasn't usually an easy opponent, but Shikamaru and Temari were easily able to get him. So after on of their attacks, Shikadai feel to the ground and they both noticed him not trying to get up.

"What's the point." Instead of using listening and standing up, he continued to sit on the ground with a pout.

"So you can become a better ninja." Shikamaru tried to explain to his son, but Shikadai had his head turned away from his parents, trying to hide the hurt look that was being impossible to hide.

"When your mom is known as the cruelest kunoichi, and your dad is the smartest ninja living, it's kinda hard to believe you'll ever be as great as them. And the fact that I was actually trying just proves that I'm a failure."

They knew something was wrong with him by his training, but they didn't expect this. Shikadai had never hinted that he was having this internal dilemma. But they both felt that as his parents they should've known something was wrong without him saying something.

"Listen Shikadai" Temari placed her fan on her back before kneeling down to be near her son. She grabbed his chin to face her, as he was still trying to avoid eye contact with them, and then made sure their green eyes meet before speaking again.

"You are the furthest thing from a failure. I never imagined that I could son as wonderful as you. You make us proud everyday just being here. So don't think that ever again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mom. But that doesn't change-"

"You're only eleven, and I tell you time after time, that we weren't even half the ninja you are when we were your age. Just give it time Shikadai, you will surpass all of us." Shikamaru's smile backed up his words, being proud to have a wonderful son like Shikadai.

He listened to his parents intently. He was thankful to have parents that were considered outstanding ninja. And this talk boosted his confidence, so now he was going to live up to the standard of the wonderful son that his parents were proud of. He was going to start right now, proving himself during training.


	202. Day 202

•Service•*

While Yoshino was making lunch in her kitchen, she heard her door open then quickly slam right after. Yoshino didn't panic because she already knew the man responsible for just bombarding into her house even though she installed twenty years of home training in him.

"Why the hell did you slam my door?!" Yoshino stood in the kitchen holding a pan , and when Shikamaru entered, he was very familiar that the object in her hand was her weapon of choice.

"I didn't mean to" Shikamaru put his hands up in defense waiting for his mom to put down the pan and remove the scowl from her face to leave. But when her position didn't change, he knew to further explain himself. "I'm kinda in panic mode and I just need to use your phone."

"Go ahead" Yoshino sighed, putting her defenses down. Once she heard her son was panicking, she became worried, because just like his father, they were able to keep calm in any situation. So for him to be worked up like this, she knew what ever was wrong with him is serious.

"What's wrong?" She asked him as he took the phone off the wall and began to dial someone's phone number.

"Everytime I call Temari it goes straight to voicemail, so I'm not getting service from my phone."

"Did you try to call someone else to make sure that it's her and not you that's having problems getting service?"

"That would've been a good idea, seeing that she is mad at me and probably just avoiding my calls."

"What did you do?"

"It's nothing mom-"

 _"Hello Yoshino"_ Temari answered the phone, and instantly Shikamaru felt relief.

"Actually it's me Tem"

 _"YOU ASS!"_

Yoshino sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of steaming tea. With the way Temari was screaming at her son, the conversation was clearly heard. And that left her some entertainment for the time being.

 _"You use your mother's phone, knowing I would pick up. You know damn well that I don't want to talk to you!"_

"Can you just hear me out?"

 _"Why should I"_

"What the hell is the problem-?"

Yoshino took a loud sip of her tea, making sure her son remembered her presence. She didn't allow swearing, and now that he was an adult she didn't expect anything different.

Shikamaru was not in the mood to deal with two troublesome women, so he covered the phone while he gave a pleading look to his mother clearly asked to give him some privacy.

"This is my house."

"Mom...please" he whispered, hoping his mother would understand and his fiancée wouldn't hang up.

"We know now that your phone has service, so you can have privacy in _your_ home."

Shikamaru just accepted defeat and returned to the conversation with Temari that seemed to be going nowhere.

 _"I'm hanging up-"_

"Please don't, Tem I'm sorry. I had missions and on top of that work piled up. I just couldn't make it to Suna. But I tried my best."

 _"You realize how hard the Suna council is trying to call off our wedding. And you not showing up is making those miserable ass people less prone to agree with us"_

"Yes I know and that's why I'm on my way today, I'll be there in a couple of days."

"You better Nara." Shikamaru could hear the relief behind her words. Usually she would argue further, but with the stress from the wedding and everything else that was going this was the best news she heard in a while. "Well I have to go now, love you"

"Love you too"

Shikamaru hung up the phone feeling better. He was finally able to see his fiancée, and get all this wedding stuff settled.

"You know" Yoshino looked up at her son and could instantly tell he was beaming with excitement. "I was never able to go to Suna. When I was a shinobi, Suna and Konoha still had a bit of a conflict-"

"Mom do you want to come with me to Suna-"

"If you insist. Just give me ten minutes to pack. I can't wait to see my daughter in law. Hopefully I'll run into Kankuro and Gaara too."

"You sound more excited to be around them than me." Shikamaru said with a straight face, but Yoshino could tell he was bothered by it. Her mother instincts could clearly identify any small thing that was bothering him.

"Listen Shikamaru, me seeing them can't even compare to the happiness you bring me even just thinking about you brings me joy. I'm not going to Suna for them, just wanted to spend time with my son before he's married off. And three days of just us together is enough."


	203. Day 203

**_We have finally reached 200 days. I'm closer to the end of this project than the beginning and I never thought that I would get the amount of support that I'm receiving now. And I want to thank everyone, for reading and the comments because that is the reason why I've made it this far in the project._**

 ** _And this is the suggestion of adding to the story from yesterday so I hope you enjoy._**

•Calling•*

Yoshino had seen pictures of Suna's wall that surrounded the village, but she never imagined it to be this huge. So instantly she took out her camera and handed it to her son.

"You seem excited."

"For the past three days, Suna has been calling my name."

"More like you calling out for Suna."

"Say what you want, but you are going to do is take my picture in front on the wall."

Yoshino scurried by the wall, making sure to show each tooth as she happily smiled, striking a pose as her son took the picture. Shikamaru just watched his mom beam with excitement. He could tell that this is something that she really needed.

"Did you get it?" Yoshino asked as he handed her back the camera.

"It's perfect" Shikamaru told her before they entered into the village, showing their passes to the guards before walking down the sandy street.

Temari had been hurrying to the gates, trying to meet Shikamaru there. But she had been trapped in meetings all day, so she tried calling Kankuro but he didn't answer until it was too late.

Now the two of them were rushing, with Temari being a bit pissed as her brother was only there to bother her.

"Why the hell are you following me Kankuro?"

"You're the one that's been calling me all day"

"I was calling you to tell you to meet Shikamaru, but it seems pointless since we're going at the same time-"

Temari was focused in front of her, but it seems as if her eyes were deceiving her. The woman walking towards her looked just like Yoshino, but Shikamaru didn't mention anything about it so she knew that this wasn't the case. But on the other hand, she was positive that that was her fiancé walking next to the woman. They continued walking, and the closer they got, Temari became more positive that it was Yoshino.

"Temari! It's so great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too" Temari ran up to give her a hug, and instantly she began to feel a sense of relief. Having another woman here that understood exactly what she was going through is exactly what she needed. Yoshino then gave Kankuro a hug just as big as Temari's.

"I don't get a hug." Shikamaru asked, getting a eye roll from Temari. But eventually she gave in and squeezed him as tight as possible. And he reciprocated in the same way, making sure to hold on for a long time.

Just being able to see each other and hold each other made their worries about their wedding disappear. They knew just having each other would be enough to make the wedding happen.

"How's everything been going?" Shikamaru asked once she let go.

"Horrible, But the fact that you two are here just makes everything less stressful." Temari admittedly told him. "How are you enjoying Suna Yoshino?" Temari felt rude just talking about her problems, so she changed the topic.

"People say the desert is harsh, but personally I think Suna is so beautiful."

"Well I'm glad you're here, because being surrounded by men is not helping at all."

"I assume you have no help with the wedding."

"None at all"

"Well did you choose a dress at least."

"Not yet, but since you're here maybe we can go and I'll show you around Suna."

"That'll be amazing..."

Temari and Yoshino began walking away, leaving Shikamaru and Kankuro standing there in the sandy street, watching them disappear.

"Did she already have a reservation before we came?"

"No, She's Suna's princess. Every wedding dress maker that's out there has been calling the Kazekage's office begging to make her dress."

"Every one?"

"Some guy in the hidden mist even called. Your future wife is in demand. And let me tell you, mostly every men is upset that she's off the market.

Kankuro smiled at his future brother, who now had a look of disbelief. But he already knew that Temari wasn't an average girl. She had the looks and her title made her desirable. But that didn't matter to him, Temari had a personality that words couldn't describe, but he loved it. And he loved her.


	204. Day 204

•Magic•*

Shikamaru doesn't think he ever witnessed a more perfect night. Against the obsidian sky, the stars were brightly gleaming and the moon was full. And the best part about it was his girlfriend walking beside him. His jacket on her shoulders, from the chilly and even though she told him she wasn't cold, he could tell by her silent shivers that she was definitely a little chilly. Him being a gentleman, he knew that he had to give it to her.

The two were walking to Temari's apartment in Konoha after their fifth date. It's been two months since they began dating, and still they hadn't kissed. Temari had been waiting for Shikamaru to make a move and he's been waiting for her to give him a sign. But neither happened, and tonight was just too perfect to pass up this opportunity.

So he stopped, and stared at her. Her green eyes were intensely looking up. 'He's finally going to do it, bout damn time Nara'

Although she was jumping for joy on the insides. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. But she was composed as they both were closing the gap between their lips.

"Wait-" Shikamaru paused

"What the hell Shikamaru, I've been waiting for damn near two months so this better be a good reason why you interrupted this."

"Am I suppose to go full out, you know-" Shikamaru scratched his neck nervously looking off, feeling embarrassed about the whole situation. Temari on the other hand was angry. Sometimes her boyfriend can be a dumbass like right now. This wasn't something you should ask in the middle of your first kiss.

"Yes" Temari quickly cut him off. "Now we'll do this over again and this time do whatever you feel is right-"

Shikamaru loudly sighed and before Temari even finished her sentence he gently raised her chin to met his lip and now the gap between them was closed. Temari took one of her hands and placed it on the back of his head and the other on his back to bring them as close as possible.

It was pure magic to both of them. And when Shikamaru asked about going full out, he did exactly that. As soon as his tongue tried to enter, she immediately allowed it. She never thought it would be as great as this. And the worst part about it was separating.

"You see what happens when you don't think to much." Temari was standing close to him, their eyes not moving away from each other since the kiss.

"You end up asking out a troublesome woman, who turns you into some kind of lovesick mess"

"You signed up for it."

"And it was the best decision I've ever made."

Again he closed the gap between their lips which was more magical than the first time. They wondered if it would continue to get more magical as their relationship would go on. They would have to find out, because they knew they would be spending their life together.


	205. Day 205

•Spontaneous•*

Every once in a while, Shikamaru and Temari would visit the spot where they awkwardly ran into each other before going on their first date. It was next to the long river that ran through Konoha, and tonight it looked perfect.

"The river looks calm." Shikamaru stared at the still water, having his hands in his pockets

"Let's jump in it" Temari suggested out of the blue. He had no idea where this came from. One minute they're admiring the water, the next she's talking about jumping in it.

"Huh?"

"Better yet, let's go skinny dipping" Shikamaru seen her eyes light up at this idea and anytime this happened, that idea would usually become reality.

"You're serious. Tem-"

"Shika come on" She tried to drag him to the water, but he had his feet heavily planted to the ground letting her know that he was completely against this idea.

"You want me to take off my clothes and jump in that water, absolutely not."

"It'll be fun to do something spontaneous, and plus it's only us out here."

"And the hundreds of Anbu who's just out there."

"Like we're a threat" Temari scoffed while sarcastically laughing "They have more important things to do than watch over us. And being Hokage's assistant, you should know that."

Temari ran to the water, carrying out her plan. Removing one article of clothing at a time until she was fully dressed in her birthday suit. Temari never felt more alive. Breathing in the cool summer air, she put her hands together above her head and swiftly jumped in the water.

Shikamaru had to admit this view of his girlfriend was amazing. He could hardly think. He was trying to form logical sentences to convince Temari to get her clothes on and leave. But his mouth would open, but words just couldn't leave.

"Close your mouth Nara, you act like you never seen me like this."

"That's not the point. Woman just get out."

"How about you get in, and then I'll get out. And I want to see you in all your glory."

Shikamaru wanted to just use his shadow possession jutsu and hurry to get her out the water. But she seemed so serene, doing back strokes, with her blonde hair, free from the bands, dripping down her back. Maybe doing something spontaneous wouldn't be so bad, especially if it brought a smile to Temari's face.

"So what do you say? Are you getting in?"

"Ugh, whatever. But you owe me one"

Shikamaru wanted to act like this was troublesome but on the inside he was eager to join her. So he hurriedly followed her steps and dived in the water, joining her.

"The water's enjoyable at least."

"Oh come on Shika, I know that look, you're enjoying it more than you care to admit."

"Fine you got me, it is pretty fun. I guess that being spontaneous has it's perks-"

Shikamaru looked around to look for Temari but found she had disappeared. But had sensed another familiar person in front of him.

"Skinny dipping is so unlike you Shikamaru." There stood Kakashi , and underneath that mask he could tell there was a smile. And it wasn't out of embarrassment, but for the first that in this moment he was able to get enjoyment out of Shikamaru's torment. "But I guess it's great to try new things. I'm actually a fan of this activity myself."

"L-lord sixth!" Shikamaru stuttered, his face was beaming bright red. There was nothing good about this situation except for the fact that his lower half was submerged in the water. "It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like you and your girlfriend were having a good time and I'm interrupting. So to save you from further embarrassment I'll keep it short. I will be leaving in the morning, so while I'm gone I'll need you to manage the village as usual."

Before Shikamaru could even respond, Kakashi had already disappeared. He was actually satisfied with this, because the embarrassment was too much.

Temari had finally reappeared, her head popping up from underneath the water, gasping for air as soon as she could.

"Why didn't you give me a warning."

"Adds to being spontaneous, plus it was funny seeing you all embarrassed was worth it."

Shikamaru didn't entertain that last comment, but he had to admit that this was fun except for the Kakashi part. He thought that Maybe being spontaneous every once in a while wasn't so bad.


	206. Day 206

•Cute•*

"You know who the cutest baby in the world is?"

Temari was making baby faces at her son, grabbing him by the armpits. There was no gap between their faces. The joyous laughter of her baby boy made it impossible for her to put him down.

"You are...you are. It must be hard being this cute."

Shikamaru used the side of her body to support his weight, as the three of them were spending family time together. He expected Temari to be the overprotective-maternal type, but she had become pretty much inseparable from Shikadai since he was born.

He knew that while he was busy at work, the two of them were constantly at home with each other. But sometimes he wished he could be at home to be part of this bonding. But feeling a little left out, Shikamaru scoffed at Temari's talking just so that she could acknowledge him.

"What's the matter with you?" Temari looked at her husband as she placed her son in her lap.

"Nothing, just finish enjoying your conversation with my son." Shikamaru didn't bother to look at her, instead he kept his eyes clothes, getting enjoyment from the cute laughs coming from his son, while feeling sad at the same time from being left out.

"Nara Shikamaru, are you jealous?" Temari knew from the tone of his voice that he wasn't in his normal mood, and the way he just spoke to her implied that he was only one not included.

"No, I'm not."

"Well you don't have to be, both of my boys are cute. Yes you are."

Temari said that last sentence in the baby voice that she was using for her son, while playfully pinching her husbands cheek, leaving a red mark there.

"What did you do that for?" Shikamaru was rubbing his hand over the red spot on his face trying to soothe the pain.

"Because you were being a crybaby, but I know that you just wanted to be included. You're a part of this family so you always are."

Shikamaru was satisfied with her answer. He knew he couldn't be at home to bond with his son like his wife could, so of course they were closer.Temari knew how he felt, and wanted to let him know that this wasn't the case. The three of them were family, who had an unbreakable bond.


	207. Day 207

•Meeting•*

Shikamaru couldn't be happier to be at home. Usually when Naruto had to go out of the village, Shikamaru would stay behind unless the matter was really important.

Naruto had told Shikamaru about a meeting that he claimed was crucial for peace in Konoha, but as soon as the Hokage had disclosed the location where this meeting would be located, Shikamaru immediately objected.

 _"I'm not going"_

 _"Why not? Because you had to fight a few of their ninja when we were kids. It's just to the hidden sound and back."_

 _"Because I don't feel like it, and plus you can go alone."_

 _"Obviously I can't if I'm asking you. Please Shikamaru I'm begging you."_

 _"Whatever, But I'm letting you know now, I will be bringing cigarettes with me." Naruto whined and Shikamaru wondered how many of his childhood tendencies went away except for a few such as him whining. And to get him to shut up, Shikamaru just agreed to go knowing the faster they left, the quicker the returned._

Shikamaru dreadfully went along to the hidden sound, smoking the entire way their and back, putting the final one out at his porch.

Luckily he made it home just in time for dinner, walking into the kitchen seeing his son waiting at the kitchen table and his wife placing two bowls of Miso on the table.

"Hey." Shikamaru waved with a smile, sitting down at his designated seat at the dinner table. Temari was happy to have him home, and pushed of the two bowls in front of her husband and the other in front of her son before heading to get one for herself.

"Hey dad." Shikadai looked towards his father with a grin before his mother returned and the three of them said "Itadakimasu", before eating.

"How was your mission today." Shikamaru had known that while he was away, his son had a mission to carry out. And since his performance at the chunin exams, he became regarded as one of the best ninjas his age. So for this reason, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio had been receiving more difficult missions.

"It was a drag."

"All missions are."

"This one more than usual though."

"I happen to think the mission was not a drag" Temari interjected.

"Mom was our jounin leader since Moegi Sensei was out sick. And she a bit-"

"A bit what?!" Temari wanted to know what he was about to say. Shikadai wasn't going to say anything bad, it was just Moegi was more lenient with them. His mom on the other hand was the complete opposite, so they had to work harder than usual. Which resulted in them finishing their work quicker which Shikadai enjoyed because that meant more nap time.

"A bit tough. But I really did enjoy you as our Sensei" He was being genuine, he was able to spend more time with his mom and learn different and new techniques.

"Thank you, it means a lot to hear you say that." Temari was sentimental, and the sanguine look on her face proved that.

"So dad, How was the meeting in the hidden sound?"

"Honestly, I just wanted to leave." Shikamaru admitted.

"Why?"

"Because Nara men have a bad time with ninjas capable of sound jutsu." Temari answered for her husband, throwing him a sly smirk.

Shikadai knew his mother was referring to his match with Yodo in the chunin exams, but obviously there was something that happened to his father that he had known nothing about.

"What happened to you dad?"

Shikamaru never realized that he had never explained most of his incidents to his son. But he was glad Shikadai asked because it could justify his reasoning to stay away from anything that dealt with sound shinobi.

"Well first this girl at my chunin exams used sound jutsu with bells, but I won. Then a couple days later, I had to fight a group of sound ninja who tried to kill me, then after that your mom had to save me from a flute lady who tried to kill me again during the war. To say I had bad time with sound ninja is an understatement."

"I knew about the flute lady, but I never knew she came back. If I had that type of luck with sound jutsu, I think I would've stayed away."

"I tried to explain, but at least you get it."

"You guys are a bunch of crybabies, who would just try and get away from anything that gives you a hard time."

"That's not true Tem, I'm still sitting next to you aren't I?"

Shikadai wondered what the hell was wrong with his dad and why he would purposely say things to piss off his mom. But he realized from the coquettish smirk that his father gave his mom, that he was just flirting with her. And she took the chance to do so back.

"You thought you had a choice of getting away."

"Never even crossed my mind."


	208. Day 208

•Silly•*

Everyone witnessed the same Temari. She was serious. She was able to take a joke from time to time, but she was always focused on priorities that needed for her to be in a state of seriousness.

Shikamaru was the same way, being a prominent figure in helping maintain peace throughout he was forced to take his job serious. But when he was out with his friends, he was able to loosen up a bit, and show a less serious side.

But in the privacy of their home, no one seen how silly they could be together. Temari loved when the two of them would watch a movie and just make jokes about it the whole way through.

Shikamaru loved their lighthearted teasing that would progress to bursts of laughter. Each of their chuckles were precious to one another. And instantly if one of them had a frown on their face, it was the others job to be silly and change that frown to a genuine smile.

Sure there was a time and place for everything, but they made sure that their household could be a home. A place where they could come after a hard day, and the other person would be there, ready to make them laugh.


	209. Day 209

•Paradise•*

"Gaara, Kankuro, you guys didn't have to come so soon."

Temari hugged her brothers before eagerly dragging them into the living room of her home.

"Of course we did Tema, a birth in the family is an important matter." Kankuro has never been a fan of the idea of having his own children. If fact when he was younger, he disliked kids. But just the idea of being an uncle, made him feel in awe. "Where is the kid anyway?"

"Right here." Shikamaru answered his question while entering the living room. Tightly in his arms, laid his son. He was wrapped cozily in a green blanket, and the first thing Kankuro and Gaara noticed was the black hair that sat on his head. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I'm...ummm...not good with kids-"

"Stop fucking making excuses and hold your nephew."

Kankuro held his arms out, and Shikamaru gently placed his son in them. Kankuro was nervous, he didn't have any experience with children. But as soon as he got a closer look at the baby, all his nerves went away. His soft breaths as he was sleeping kinda was soothing for him.

"I hope you don't have a potty mouth like your mommy...You never told us the kids name."

"Nara Shikadai"

"Keeping up the tradition"

Temari chuckled, the interaction between Kankuro and her son was heart warming. But in the mist of all the fun, she noticed her younger brother sitting on the couch, keeping to himself. He was looking down as if something was bothering him. And even though him and his sister had already talked about how his past wouldn't affect him being an uncle, he just couldn't help but think that it would. And Temari knew this too.

So she delicately grabbed her son from Kankuro, who immediately was upset when she had done so. And handed him to Gaara, who was reluctant to hold him.

"It's okay" Temari reassured him. "Just support his head and hold him tightly"

Gaara did as she said, and couldn't help to feel anything but happiness as he held Shikadai. Eventually the boy began to stir in his arms, making him a bit nervous. But Gaara realized that he was just waking up.

Kankuro hadn't gotten a chance to see his nephew's eyes and Shikamaru couldn't keep away from his son, so the two of them joined Gaara on the couch. And together they seen his bright green eyes stare widely at them.

"He has your eyes Temari" Gaara looked up at his sister who had a biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Well I couldn't let Nara have everything."

"Tema, even with the green eyes, he looks just Nara." Kankuro admitted, looking at Shikamaru then again at his son to get a look at the resemblance.

"I can't help it if Nara genes are strong" Temari just playfully rolled her eyes, actually satisfied that Shikadai came out looking like a mini Shikamaru.

Temari watched as the three men showered Shikadai with affection. And to Temari this was her definition of paradise. All the men in her life was now together in one room, happily being a real family.


	210. Day 210

•Toys•*

"Mommy, Do you want to play with us?" Shikadai was having a play date with Inojin. Their living room was filled with toys ranging from blocks to action figures.

"Yea auntie Tema, it would be fun"

"I have a lot of cleaning up to do guys-"

"Pleaseee"

With a pair of green eyes and a pair of blue ones intently staring at her with plea, it seemed impossible to say no. Sure she had a lot of cleaning up to do but she couldn't say no to that, and began playing with them. 'Only for a little while' She told herself.

Shikamaru had entered the house, deciding to visit for lunch before heading back. He was going to ask Temari if she could make him something to eat, but when he heard her voice coming from the living room, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Shikamaru peeked into the living room and seen his wife, along with his son and nephew, building towers with the toy blocks.

Temari just looked content, she had a gentle smile on her face and her eyes lit up.

"Are you guys having fun?" All three of them turned their heads to face Shikamaru, surprised that he was there. Shikadai and Inojin eagerly nodded before returning back to playing. But Temari on the other hand was embarrassed.

Her face turned bright red, and immediately she stood up, trying to get away from the toys.

"Shika, Why are you here?"

"Because I live here."

"You know what I mean."

"I stopped by for some lunch."

Temari looked at the clock and it read 1:30. She hadn't realized that it was already this late in the day. Last time she looked at the clock it was 11:00, but she must've gotten carried away playing.

Temari never got the luxury of playing with toys as a child. Her father would make her play in the sand with her siblings but that was as close as it got. Instead of toys she received kunai and shuriken, and that was the last thing she wanted for Shikadai.

She witnessed how her son lit up with every new toy, and the fact that he was happy with them, made her ten times happier. But sometimes she wished that she could've played with toys. That's why when they asked her to play, she was ecstatic with doing so.

"Shikadai, Inojin. Go sit at the kitchen table for lunch."

Immediately they raced each other to the kitchen, leaving the two adults by themselves.

"You didn't have to get embarrassed."

"What are you talking about."

"You didn't have a chance to experience toys as a child, So I'm not going to judge you for playing with them now. You looked really peaceful building that tower."

Temari loved how Shikamaru understood her without anything having to be said. Now that her embarrassment left, she kissed him on the cheek before heading towards the kitchen to make his favorite lunch.


	211. Day 211

•Butterfly•*

Shikadai and Inojin went to Chocho's house after Moegi told them they had to train today. So Inojin knocked on the door, it opened immediately.

"Chubbs, we have to tr-" They had expected Chocho to answer, but instead a slimmer lookalike was standing before them.

Inojin had no idea who this girl was, and he knew this was the right house. They had be coming here ever since they were born. So he just thought it was a distant relative.

"We're sorry to bother you" Shikadai wasn't really apologetic, but he was just as confused as Inojin so he thought it was best to be polite as possible until Chocho came to the door. "But we're looking for Chocho, have you seen her?"

"Boys are so dense." They girl sighed before taking out a bag of chips. And in seconds, after they were finished, the girl returned to her normal plump size.

"Chocho" Inojin and Shikamaru shouted in unison, in complete shock. "It was you the whole time?"

"Yea, my dad taught me a new jutsu that makes me irresistible. Want to see it."

Of course they wanted to see it, both forms looked completely different from each other. So first they witnessed huge butterfly wings appear and that in itself was amazing to them. Then shortly after she became the slim girl they seen at the door.

"So we have training?"

Chocho asked, running out the door and beginning to walk with them.

"Yea, but what are you doing?" Shikadai asked her.

"I'm an important part of the team and training just like you guys. That's why you came to get me. Isn't it?"

"That's the reason, But we didn't come to get 'her'" Shikadai pointed to the new form of Chocho. "We came to get Chocho. And if I'm honest, you look better without the jutsu even if you don't think so"

"I have to agree with Shikadai. The butterfly wings were pretty cool, but you don't need to change your image. You were fine before."

The guys left her with that message, and instantly she was touched by it. So she released the jutsu and turned to her regular self. But couldn't help to do anything but smile. Ever since they were younger, they had been so close that they were like brothers and sister. So they had always been there to protect, cheer up and care for one another.


	212. Day 212

•Buzz•*

Buzz...Buzz...Buzzzz

Shikadai was sitting on his back porch, reading a book in peace until a noisy bee came by buzzing in his ear. He remembered how his dad always said if you don't bother them, they won't bother you. So he ignored the bee and began reading his book again.

Buzz...Buzz...Buzzzz

"Go away you stupid thing!" Shikadai was quick to anger thanks to his mother, and was now more than frustrated. Even now with the irritated scowl on his face, the bee still chose to fly just by him. And he had enough. So he began to swat at it, but instead of the bee going away, he felt a sharp pain in his hand.

And it hurt, a lot. The bee was no where to be seen but Shikadai didn't care about that now. The excruciating pain in his hand was hurting so much to care about anything else, and he found the only thing he could do was cry.

As soon as Shikamaru and Temari heard it, they instantly dropped everything they were doing and ran to him.

"What's wrong!?" Temari immediately asked, as Shikamaru picked him up, making sure to hold him tightly.

"The bee stung me" He said sniffling between each word, as tears still came from his eyes.

Shikadai reached out his hand, and they witnessed the stinger sticking out. Shikamaru remembered he was five, the same age as his son now, and got stung in the same place. And there had been other times when he became victim to a bee, so he knew how bad they hurt and the tears in his son's eyes dejected him.

"Well mommy's going to take it out now, okay" Temari told him, staring at his saddened green eyes and hers becoming the same just because of his pain.

"Will it hurt?"

"You won't feel a thing." Shikamaru assured him, wiping the leftover tears from his eyes, now that he had stopped crying.

Shikadai nodded, anticipating for his mother to remove the stinger. With his eyes tightly closed, he felt his mother hands gently squeezing his palm.

"All done" Shikadai looked down and his hand was clear, but that doesn't mean the pain stopped.

"It still hurts" Shikadai tried to reach for the sore, reddened spot on his hand, but before he could, he felt his father's grip restricting his movement.

"I know, but don't touch it. It's swollen and we have to clean it and put ice on it and after that it'll feel better."

"Also I think Sashimi and staying up late will make it feel better." Shikadai looked at his parents with a straight face, trying to hold back the smile that was trying to appear. He knew that it was a stretch asking for this, but since he was hurt and his parents were already cuddling him, he might as well get the most out of it.

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other with a smile, before looking back at their son who was waiting for their response.

"So your favorite food and staying up pass your bedtime will make your hand feel better." Temari folded her arms and asked, with the smile still on her face.

Shikadai nodded.

"That's Fine with me. Anything to make my baby feel better." Temari kissed him on the forehead, before heading inside to make his favorite meal with Shikamaru and Shikadai following right behind him.


	213. Day 213

•Vine•*

"Why did we come here again?" Shikamaru had no idea why he had agreed to let Kankuro drag him along. But right now he was regretting it.

"Because Konoha has some of the greatest vineyards, and I just want to admire its beauty. And plus Gaara and Kakashi are in a meeting so who knows how long that would be"

Kankuro was happily breathing in the fresh air of grapes as he walked. The long, bright, green vines gently grazing him with each step. Shikamaru on the other hand was dreading being here. He didn't have a problem with grapes, but what he did have a problem with was Kankuro being overly fond of them. Specially fermented ones, and that was Kankuro's main reason being here.

"Sure that's the reason, because these vines are just the best." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, speaking in a sarcastic tone.

"What are you insinuating, Nara?"

"That we're here so you can get drunk."

"You know me so well" Kankuro scoffed, but he knew that before they even arrived that Shikamaru knew his intentions.

"It's 12 in the afternoon"

"Prime time for wine"

"Is this what Gaara has to deal with everyday"

"First of all Gaara doesn't have to deal with this everyday and I'm just picking the wine for Temari's wedding."

"Wait! Temari's getting married?" Shikamaru almost choked. Sure him and Temari wasn't dating or anything, but some part of him wished that there was a future between them.

"I'm talking about to you, I see how you look at her. Going for a woman three years older is a ballsy move." Kankuro laughed at Shikamaru's reaction, because it was priceless. Once Shikamaru realized that Kankuro was just being an asshole, he tried to hide his initial reaction but it was pointless. Kankuro already knew how he felt about Temari.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your sister is troublesome." Shikamaru tried to say nonchalantly, but Kankuro seen right through him.

"That doesn't mean you don't find her attractive-"

"We're just friends"

"But you want to be more and don't try to deny it, because you just had a heart attack at the mention of Temari getting married to someone other than you."

"Well...I umm..." Shikamaru couldn't even find words to get him out of this situation, so he just accepted this defeat. "So. Are you going to tell her now?"

"No, but I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but she feels the same way about you. Everytime we have a conversation it's 'Shikamaru would've been able to figure this out' or 'Shika would've made a great Hokage'."

"What does that mean?"

"How clueless about girls are you? It means next time you see my sister, make a move. Because I really need a reason to buy this expensive wine and like I said, your wedding would be the perfect occasion"

Shikamaru, in this moment, just brushed off what Kankuro said. But as time went on, he thought about it more and more and knew he needed to take a chance if he wanted to ever be with the woman he loved.

It took a while but finally after a mission where Temari had to save him, again, he decided it was time to take Kankuro's advice and make a move. And he did just that, he asked her on a date which she agreed to with the most precious smile.

Shikamaru knew that he had to thank Kankuro, Maybe with that wine that he was so thirsty to try.


	214. Day 214

•Shock•*

Shikadai had been sitting on his bed terrified. His knees were tucked in his chest as his stuffed deer was closely sitting next to him.

A boisterous thunder had woken him up in the middle of the night, and every time he would even attempt to go to sleep, another thunder would shock him wide awake.

Shikadai sat there trembling, he couldn't go to his parents. He had just turned six, and six year olds weren't suppose to run to their parents for every little thing.

'It's okay, it's only rain-' He was trying to cheer himself up, but the loudness from the constant thunder only put him in shock.

His father had taught him a trick to see how far the lightning was, he just had to count when he seen the thunder.

"1...2...3-"

The thunder rumbled loudly, not allowing him to finish the number he was on. So he ran to his parents room, not caring that he was six years old any more.

"Daddy, can I sleep here tonight."

Shikamaru gave him a slight "Yea kiddo" before picking him up and putting Shikadai in between himself and Temari.

Shikadai then nestled himself in a comfortable position before feeling the warmth of his mother's kiss on his forehead while his father reached his arm over them, pulling the three of them closer together.

Soon he found himself drifting off to sleep. He felt better here than in his room, knowing that even though he is growing up, his parents would always been there to protect him.


	215. Day 215

•Enjoy•*

"Focus you guys! You need to train more!"

Shikadai looked up from the tree he was leaning on. Surprisingly it was his aunt Ino screaming instead of his mom. But he silently shrugged it off, knowing that sooner or later his mom will barking orders soon.

The former Ino-Shika-Cho, along with their spouses, thought it would be best if they taught their children some new things. But they way things were going, nothing was going to get accomplished.

Shikadai was yawning, sitting in the grass, leaning on a tree while staring up a the clouds. Chocho was too busy watching a romance drama, and Inojin was busy drawing the scenery of the training grounds.

"Are you guys listening to me?!"

"Ino's right" Shikamaru, who was starting to feel like his son, admitted even though he'd rather be at home. "You guys should take this more seriously."

"Training's a drag, especially when we're going over the same thing for the past three hours." Shikadai said calmly, relaxing his head on his folded hands.

"Shikadai!" He knew by that loud tone that he had just pushed Temari over that edge. "TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, HOW ARE YOU EVER GOING TO BECOME A CHUNIN ACTING LAZY?"

"I have to hand it to her" Karui folded her arms in a stern manner, agreeing with Temari. At first she didn't really care for the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, but the more she started watching them train, she realized how necessary the trio was for them to grow as shinobi. "You guys aren't taking this seriously, and it's going to show in the next chunin exams."

The three moms were staring at their children with the meanest glare, while their fathers were in the back having a casual conversation, not engaging in scolding their children.

"You three, can you at least say something!" Ino screamed at them, catching their attention.

"Ugh" Shikamaru said under his breath before directing his attention to the kids. "Can you guys at least pretend like your enjoying this, like put a smile on your face or something."

The death glare that Temari had directed at her son was now directed at her husband and it was more deadly than before. Just the look in her eyes was intimidating to the men there. And just like Temari, Karui and Ino began stare at them with annoyance.

"I-I mean, you guys should enjoy this training session. Look Tem, you know what I meant..."

While Shikamaru tried to fix his previous statement, the children quietly whispered amoung themselves.

"Look how scared our dads look, I think we better listen."

"Uncle Shika is trembling trying to find the right words...I can't wait to have boys loving me with fear."

"My dad doesn't fear my mom, he just doesn't want to face her punishments. There's a difference."

"I've seen the hand prints on your face" Inojin started slightly laughing, making Shikadai roll his eyes with a bit of an attitude. "Come to think about it, there's nothing stopping her now. I think we better listen to Uncle Shikamaru and enjoy this, because the ways things are going, we're going to face all our mothers wrath."

Shikamaru and Chocho instantly agreed with Inojin, hoping they could redeem themselves and their father's by trying their best here. Because right now, training seemed like a better option than getting chastised.


	216. Day 216

•Craving•*

Shikamaru and Temari had been dating for more than a while. And in that time he began to know everything about her: favorite food, favorite color, favorite movie. He even had every detail about her body memerized. And he known during her visit to Konoha that it was that time of the month.

From her attitude since he met her at the gates that morning, to the last meeting that they were both required to attend later that night, Temari was just in a bad mood. After when Shikamaru was walking Temari to her apartment in Konoha, he tried to tell her to cheer up, but Temari just angrily stared at him before yelling.

"You don't understand what it's like to have your insides feel like a wet towel that's being aggressively wrung out. So don't try and tell me to cheer up! Just go home!" Temari stormed off, leaving Shikamaru there with his feelings a bit hurt. He knew how she could get, but that couldn't stop the frown from appearing on his face.

He could just leave things the way they were and head home like she said, but Shikamaru knew that it was his job as her boyfriend to make her feel better. So instead of heading to his house, he headed to the nearest store.

In there he headed straight to the candy isle, buying tons of chocolate caramel bars, knowing that they were her favorite, before heading to get some roasted chestnuts. Just to be safe, he got some pads and tampons, hoping that would definitely get him on her good side.

Feeling pleased with himself, he wore a smile to her apartment. Even though he had a key, he felt it was in his best interest to knock. He tapped the door softy three times, but there was no response.

As he reached his hand up to knock again, the door opened. She was standing there with her hair down, and wearing an oversized shirt. When he seen this, his smile became even bigger. It was his shirt Temari was wearing, so he took this as sign that she wasn't completely mad at him anymore.

"I was just trying to call you, but you didn't answer." Shikamaru heard the sadness in her voice, and was hoping that he could change it.

"I was at the store, but what was wrong?"

"I needed... _some things_ from the store and I was hoping you could get them for me.

"Well hopefully this can help and I'll see you tomorrow" Shikamaru handed her the bag, and was going to head home to give her some space. But before he could leave, Temari dragged him in and shut the door before sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know I was being a bitch but-"

"You don't have to explain" Shikamaru sat next to her. "I like moody Temari."

Temari just smiled, before opening the bag, finding everything she needed and everything she was craving.

"I was actually craving chocolate and chestnuts, but I don't think you bought enough." Temari joked and laughter just brought Shikamaru endless joy.

"When women have cravings like this they eat more than men, troublesome."

"I eat more than you when I'm not having cravings" Temari looked at her boyfriend who playfully rolled his eyes. "But I guess this is a plus. Having a boyfriend that deals with my bad attitude and buys me chocolate, I have to keep you around."

"Well I didn't plan on leaving no time soon."


	217. Day 217

•Respect•*

Shikadai wasn't sure how he was suppose to feel about Boruto. He cheated during the chunin exams, and the worst part about it were they were best friends.

Sure Shikadai had a bad attitude similar to his mother's, but he always respected each of his friends. And when he found out Boruto had used this scientific ninja tool against him, Shikadai felt completely disrespected.

He wasn't going to cry about it, but once everything was back to normal in Konoha and Boruto and the other Kage returned safely, he gave Boruto a bit of a side eye every time he seen him.

Shikadai was sitting in the hallway, practicing Shogi when his father had joined him. Shikamaru had been coming home more often ever since the chaos at the chunin exams, and Shikadai had a feeling that Naruto had been doing the same. He figured the reason for this was Boruto's outburst at the exams, claiming the only reason he cheated was to get his father's attention.

"Boruto's feeling hurt that you're not talking to him" Shikamaru said as he moved a piece on the board.

"Why should I care, Sounds like a Boruto problem"

Shikadai knew that it came out slightly louder than he intended, but right now he didn't care to talk about Boruto.

"Watch it kid" Shikamaru chided him, earning a soft sorry from his son before continuing. "I'd probably feel pissed if Choji did something like that, but I know he never would."

"Yea...well Boruto would."

"I heard he tried to talk to you."

"I said hi and bye, there is no need for me to be rude to the kid, but I don't care for him so there is no need to talk to him. "

"What he did made you lose all respect for him, but people make mistakes all the time. Now I'm not saying that you guys are going to be friends like before right away or ever, but give him a chance."

"I'll think about it" Shikadai sighed and left it at that not really wanting to talk more about the situation. But his father was persistent in continuing the conversation.

"Boruto's a kid and he felt like he had two options, 'Finally get my father's attention for once by winning' or 'Lose and forever be an average person.'"

"I'm pretty sure lord seventh doesn't view his child as average. You're at work probably more than he is and you don't see me doing things like that."

"But something tells me you wish I was here more. You guys know what each other is going through when it comes to this." Shikamaru can see his son not wanting to hear anymore advice, but that was his job as a father and he wouldn't leave until his son had everything to say.

"Now you know where your friendship stands when it comes to Boruto and trust is hard to earn once it been lost, so I understand if you keep your distance from him. It was this one guy who completely lost my trust and to be honest I didn't like the guy, but he had a reason for doing what he did. So he did whatever he felt was best, even if that meant betraying his comrades, in order to fulfill that reason. Just like Boruto."

Shikadai wasn't aware who the guy was in the story, but he knew that in order for his father to hate someone, they must've done something horrible. But it seem that his father was able to forgive once he pictured what the other guy actually went through. So maybe it wouldn't be so hard to forgive his own friend.

"How long did it take you to forgive him?"

"About eight years. But people deserve a second chance. If they didn't me and your mom wouldn't even be together and where would leave you."

Shikamaru left and allowed his son to think to himself. What Boruto did didn't seem as extreme as the man his father was talking about, so maybe trying to be friends with him again wasn't such a bad idea. But it did leave him wondering what his father could've done to his mother that was so bad, maybe it was the other way around.


	218. Day 218

•Abstract•*

Temari had been stressed out, returning to her job as ambassador between Suna and Konoha three months after her son had been born. The stress didn't stem from her son crying in the middle of the night, because her baby could only make her feel relieved. But it was the sense of being away from him and her husband. She always felt a bit of pain when she had to leave them, and that pain resulted in her stress.

She would do anything to relieve it: drink tea, get a bit of extra sleep, even visit an onsen, but none of these helped.

Temari explained to Ino her problems, and was willing to take any advice, knowing that with her, any unreasonable idea could fly out her mouth. And it did, but not having another idea, Temari went home and tried out her friend's suggestion.

Shikamaru came home from work, still able to leave work early sometimes because of his baby son. He walked in the house and headed to the living room, knowing that his wife spends most of her time there.

"Tem-"

He stared at his wife who was wearing an old shirt, standing behind an easel with a paint brush in her hand.

Shikamaru was bewildered. His wife was an awesome cook, great at sewing and a beyond great dancer. But painting and drawing definitely wasn't her forte.

"Hey Shika" She didn't look up at him, but continued to paint her picture. So Shikamaru decided to walk next to her, and studied the painting for a while, putting his hand on his chin thinking about every detail.

"What's wrong with it?" Temari seen the look on his face, and knew that he had some things to say about it.

"Oh nothing, just looking at the three...umm...the three-" Shikamaru wasn't sure what they were, he seen two black blobs and a yellow one with what seem to be smily faces.

"Three people! That's me..." She began pointing to show her husband everything. "You and Dai, and we're holding hands"

"Oh...okay"

"Is something wrong with it?"

"No, it's very abstract and actually I love it. But why are you painting."

"Ino said Sai got her into it, and it relaxes her. She wasn't lying."

"I've never thought you would enjoy it this much?

"Well here" Temari handed him a paint brush and moved over to make room for him. "Since you said it's so abstract, let's see what you can do."

"I don't want to ruin your already abstract work-"

"The background needs to be done, and I don't care how it's done. I just want you here to help me."


	219. Day 219

•Organic•*

Knock...Knock...Knock

 _"Get the door Shikamaru!!!"_

Shikamaru mumbled underneath his breath not wanting to hear his wife scream anymore. He opened the door and Ino and Sakura were standing there.

"Hey-"

"Move Shikamaru!" Ino pushed passed him with groceries in her hand before finding Temari who was waiting in the kitchen.

"Hey Shikamaru" Sakura lightly waved before making her way to Ino and Temari.

"Hey Sakura"

'At least one of them is being nice' Shikamaru thought to himself before closing the door. He would go see what they were doing, but three pregnant woman together having girl talk, didn't seem like his place so he returned to the living room a place that was peaceful.

"What's this?" Temari asked as Ino sat the grocery bag down and started taking the food out.

"It's healthy food that the three of us should be eating. No more of that sugar filled crap"

Temari picked up the food that looked the most appealing which was a box of brownies. 'Organic Brownies, made with all natural ingredients'

"Those are really good, you should try one" Ino reassured, and it couldn't hurt to try it. So Temari opened the box and bit into a brownie and instead of tasting chocolaty goodness, she tasted pure caredboard.

"Eww" Temari spat it out into the garbage can. "What the hell is this?"

"It's an organic chocolate brownie, it's on the pack"

"I know it's organic but that doesn't give it a reason to taste like cardboard"

"It's made with healthy ingredients that will benefit our babies."

"Regular, sugar-loaded chocolate ice cream does the trick"

Temari went to the freezer to grab the tub of ice cream along with the spoon and started digging in.

"Temari! No that's unhealthy." Temari shrugged her shoulders, and Sakura tired of Ino being a healthnut decided to grab a spoon and started eating the ice cream.

"Sakura! Come on you guys. We need to eat healthy organic food"

"Temari might be right about this one. Compared to the brownies this ice cream is highly addictive" Sakura ignored Ino's yelling and continued eating.

"If you've been eating those terrible tasting since the beginning of your pregnancy I feel sorry for that child"

"He's perfectly fine with my diet!" Ino folded her arms but not before she caught a glance at the ice cream. It seemed to be calling her name, but she had to do what's best for the baby.

"Come on Ino, you know you want the Ice cream" Temari held the spoon waving it in front of Ino's face.

"Fine" Ino took the spoon and started eating it and after one bite, she couldn't stop. "I guess the baby can have chocolate Ice cream"


	220. Day 220

•Train•*

'Another thing on my plate' Shikamaru sighed before walking up to his house, the only peaceful place in this world.

He knew that Boruto saved the train owner's kid, but was it really necessary for him to crash the train into the stone faces. Naruto never dealt with things like this, it always went directly to Shikamaru. So now it was his responsibility to find people to repair it, on top of all his other work.

As he was walking up, he seen his wife and son sitting on the porch watching the sun set, having a conversation.

"Hey you two" Shikamaru sat next to his son, choosing to lay back, preferring to watch the clouds than the sun.

"Stressful day at work Shika"

"It's not everyday you see a train crash into the Hokage faces. So your first day at the academy must've been rather fun"

"It was troublesome. Girls screaming was not pleasant to listen to. I bet neither is doing all the plans to fix it"

"No it's not" Shikamaru closed his eyes, hoping that would ease his stress.

"So who's going to fix it" Temari asked, glancing over at her husband who did not look happy.

"I'll just make a bunch of academy students do it and have a jounin supervise them."

"You can't do that" Shikadai told his father, already knowing that he would part of those students.

"I never said it would be you, but maybe it should be."

"Why"

"Because you, the kid who crashed the train, and Inojin would rather sit on top of the train than in it. Maybe it'll teach you guys a lesson."

"That's just an excuse to make your life easier."

"That too, that's definitely the reason."

"Mom, tell him he can't do that!"

"Sure I can, I'm second in command and I'm your father"

"You guys are being a drag" Temari left, laughing at them bickering. Sometimes they could think as one, but other times, they could butt heads. "I'm about to start dinner, so if you guys are done how about you come help me."

"Fine" Shikadai got up, staring up at his father who had also gotten up at Temari's command. "But I'm not fixing something I didn't mess up old man."

"If you say so kid." Shikamaru just left it at that. That was definitely Temari's son, always making sure to get his way. But he smirked as they walked into the house, knowing that he'll definitely be involved in fixing it.


	221. Day 221

•Invention•*

Shikamaru was lying in bed with Temari, his arm wrapped around her. The sweet scent of lavender that resides on his girlfriend's hair always smelled perfect.

 _beep...beep...beep_

Shikamaru didn't set the alarm clock, so he knew that only left Temari. She stirred out of his arms, kicking her legs off the side of the bed, stretching her arms up above her head.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru's voice was muffled into his pillow, but Temari heard a bit of annoyance.

"To take a shower." Temari reached on the ground for her shirt. "Then I'm heading out to train, and after that probably met up with Ino-"

Temari let out a little scream as she felt an arm wrap around her and bring her back down to the bed. Putting her in the same position as when she had waken up.

"Shikamaru what are you doing?" Temari tried to get up, but the heavy arm was keeping her down. Also the soft mattress felt comfortable, so her effort into getting up was minimal.

"It's your last day in Konoha and we both don't have work, so let's just sleep in."

Temari turned towards him, as he draped the heavy covers over her again. She knew she should be getting up, but being here with him was the best feeling in the world.

"I'm not a lazyass like you, I need to get up."

"But's it's a special day"

"Now what would that be?" Temari sarcastically asked, knowing he's just going to make up something.

"Temari and Shikamaru sleep in all day day"

"What" Temari couldn't help but to let out a loud laugh. He was even too lazy to come up with a decent name. But that was the person she fell in love with.

"I just invented that, do you like it?"

"Very creative with the name, but that doesn't change the fact that I need to get up"

"I invented a holiday just so we could sleep all day, and you're going to pass it up to spend time with other people."

Shikamaru would always look at her with sadness in his brown eyes when she would try and leave. Many times she would stay an extra day just because.

"Are you really trying to make me feel guilty?"

"Nope, just want my girlfriend here before she has to leave and I won't see her for three months"

"You're a fucking crybaby, you know that" Temari snuggled closer to him, burying her head in his neck. They both knew they would rather be doing this than anything else.

"I wouldn't have it no other way"


	222. Day 222

•Perspective•*

"Why are we at the park? We should be doing work." Shikamaru and Temari were lounging on a bench eating dango, choosing to take a break after a long day at work. And as usual while Shikamaru had his head up watching the clouds, Temari was eager to get back to work.

"Are you my girlfriend?" Shikamaru nonchalantly asked, and this caught Temari off guard. For some reason she felt embarrassed, making her face turn red, making her flustered.

"Of course not, why would I want to be with a lazy ass like you and what does that have to do with anything?!"

"I'd take orders from my girlfriend, but because I'd have to take orders I'll choose to be alone. I definitely wouldn't choose a girl like you"

"Why? Too troublesome?" Temari sarcastically asked, no longer feeling offended by his remarks.

"Glad you already know. But the reason we're at the park is to relax-"

Just as Shikamaru was talking to Temari, and as he was facing her a kick ball came flying towards them. Temari first instinct was to hit it back, but before she could, Shikamaru caught it.

"Thank you mister" A group of kids came up to him, and he handed them back the ball, the kids walked away laughing loudly and began playing again.

"Why would you come here to relax, I don't see how you could with a bunch of kids running around yelling is soothing."

"It's not, but it has the best cloud watching spot."

"Do you want to have kids?"

"I did, first a girl then a boy. But now that I'm seventeen and haven't found the perfect woman I think that ship has sailed."

Temari just nodded her head, feeling sadness but choosing not to let it show. She was the perfect woman, and she wasn't sure how he didn't see that. After serving in a war together, saving each other constantly, and four years of friendship, Temari thought it was clear that they should be together.

Shikamaru felt the same way. Temari never gave any hints of attraction towards him. Sure she saved him multiple times, but she's been doing that ever since they met so he thought it was a normal part of their friendship. He just hoped Temari would give him a clear sign such as just confessing her feelings.

Without each other, they knew that children was out of the picture. What once they actually got together and had one of their own, their perspective completely changed from that day.

"Remember we were in this exact spot, talking about how we didn't want children." Shikamaru asked him wife who was nostalgic just as he was.

"Yea, and I thought they were annoying. But seeing Dai play and hearing him laugh is honestly the best feeling in the world."

The two of them watched their son run in the park, choosing to play on the swings. Putting minimal effort into kicking his legs back and forth. Shikadai noticed his parents watching him and decided to wave and they happily did so back.

"Our perspectives completely changed, one day we're talking about how troublesome kids are and the next, we're admiring our own.

"It's kinda hard not to when we created the most precious child ever."

"I'm just glad we decided to go through this journey together."


	223. Day 223

•Genius•*

Sometimes Shikamaru and Shikadai would lie down on the grass in the backyard, talking for hours. With Shikamaru being at work most of the time, he knew that it was important to set aside some time for his family. And even though his son never complained, Shikamaru could see the happiness that his son would always try to hide.

"You guys only had to do a simple substitution jutsu to pass. And with you being a genius and all, I bet the work load was easy so graduating from the academy couldn't have been hard."

"The workload probably was easy, but I wouldn't know." Shikamaru smiled, remembering his days at the academy.

"What? You forgot already old man what the academy was like?" Shikadai's mocking tone was always used in their playful bickering, making them both laugh after.

"That's not it. When I was there, I never did anything. My grades were complete shit to be honest with you."

"You're a genius with an IQ over 200 and you're the assistant to the Hokage, I don't understand how you were that lazy back then, and now everyone depends on you." Shikadai sighed.

"People change, I was too lazy to put my pencil to paper. But as I got older, I realized that I should do my part, and that many people relied on me because of my gift."

"And now you're entrusted to help run an entire Shinobi village." Shikadai became silent, remembering the time his father spent at work. And Shikamaru knew his feelings, so he tried to change the subject but before he could his son had continued to speak. "But you're a cool dad. Sometimes you can be troublesome, but other times it's awesome to have a Shinobi for a dad."

"That means a lot to me Dai. I know that I can't be here all the time, and sometimes I might miss things but I want you to know that I love you more than anything."

"I love you too" Shikadai whispered, even though he was right next to his father.

"It sounded like you said something, but since you whispered it I guess you don't mean it"

"I said I love you too! is that loud enough old man"

"Perfect"


	224. Day 224

•Circus•*

"You can not make me go!"

Heavy footsteps were heard as Shikadai ran upstairs into his room, crying. Temari and Shikamaru were stunned, confusingly looking at each other for answers on their son's behavior. Their usual rational five-year old, was now acting the complete opposite.

"What the hell was that?" Still puzzled, Temari looked to her husband who in return only shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought the kid liked the circus, he's been bothering me for months about how it's coming to the village."

"He's been excited about the whole thing. I thought when you told him you bought the tickets he was going to jump for joy, not do that. Come on"

Temari, making sure Shikamaru was beside her, headed to her son's room. When they arrived at the wooden door, they peeked in, seeing him crouching on his bed with his head tucked in his knees.

They calmly walked over, sitting on the bed with their son squished between them. Temari manually untucked his head from his knees, stretching his legs out so that his feet slightly dangled from the edge.

"Why did you run when I told you about the circus, I thought you were excited about it." Shikamaru began to wipe his tears away now that he had stopped crying.

"I don't like it anymore, can't we do something else." Shikadai pleaded, and his sad voice didn't sit right in his hand.

"You told your dad all about it for months, what's with the sudden change?" Temari stared in his green eyes, waiting for an answer.

"They're scary."

"What's so scary about them. Everything about the circus is fun. There's cotton candy, Tigers and clowns-" Shikamaru tried to remind his son of all the best parts that he was always excitedly explaining to them.

"That's the scary part"

"The clowns?" Shikamaru and Temari quizzically asked at the same time, remembering that the clowns were Shikadai's favorite part.

"Because they talk to children through a sewer which is creepy, and have red balloons. They are just really scary."

After hearing his explanation, they knew he got that idea from a movie trailer on tv. They wished Shikadai had told them sooner, because who knows how long their son had this fear.

"Shikadai, that's just a fake movie-" Shikamaru tried to explain, but his son was just so stubborn.

"Seemed pretty real to me"

"But it's not, and if you thought it was real there is no need to be scared. Me and your father are here to protect you. Always, Don't forget that. Ever." Temari gently held his chin, making sure they had steady eye contact. Shikadai nodded, knowing that if his parents say that clowns weren't bad, then they weren't and he had nothing to be worried about. And now, the circus was beginning to seem better than ever.

"I can't wait for the circus!" Shikadai yawned in the middle of his excitement.

"Well it's tomorrow and it's your bedtime, so you need rest."

Shikadai would usually argue, but his anticipation for tomorrow to come instantly put him to sleep, leaving a smile on face. And just seeing their son this content, made them feel like the happiest parents in the world.


	225. Day 225

•Ball•*

Temari usually hated the glitz and glamor that came with getting all dressed up. But today she didn't mind.

Suna was having a ball to celebrate a treaty with a smaller nearby ninja village. Gaara insisted that it wasn't necessary, but the other leader thought that this was a important aggreement that needed to be commemorated.

Temari had put her blonde hair up in a perfect bun, letting every one of her features show. She was wearing a sleeveless, tight, red dress that showed off every curve. In the dim light, her skin was glowing. Every man present at the ball had their eyes set on her.

But her mind wasn't focused on them. As she sat at the head table, she noticed how the couples were gently waltzing to the music. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand, as her elbow was propped up on the white table cloth.

Even with the bored expression that had hint of sadness, many men had the courage to ask her to dance. Everyone of them she denied, wishing that Shikamaru could be here taking her hand in his and walking to the dance floor.

As Temari sighed, she felt a shadow hover over her. This aggravated her to a point of no return. She knew it was just another man trying to ask her to dance, so she didn't bother to look up at him.

"If you're asking me to dance, you might as well give up now 'cause the answer is no"

"Well that's a drag" The raspy voice and familiar phrase instantly caught her attention. The bored expression was now a radiating smile that wasn't planning on leaving her face. "Because I traveled three days just to see my girlfriend who obviously have something better to do"

Temari instantly hopped out of her chair, reaching her arms around his neck, giving him the tightest hug possible. Shikamaru did the same in return, making sure to cherish this moment.

As she let him go, she placed a kiss on his cheek, making him feel like the luckiest man in that room.

"What are doing here?"

"Gaara invited me and I couldn't let the most gorgeous woman be here without a date." If Temari wasn't blushing from his surprise visit, she certainly was now. His complements always made her face turn red, and nothing could stop this natural reaction.

"Well you look fine yourself, I would even go as far as to say maybe the best looking man here."

"Maybe? I took time to buy a new suit, shave and put my hair in a decent ponytail and I'm _maybe_ the best looking guy."

"You jealous crybaby?"

"Yes I am. I'm trying to find out what guy caught my girlfriend's eye."

"Calm down...the only guy I have eyes for is the man in front of me." Temari seen his huge smile appear on his face, and was precious to her. She didn't need to look at another man at this ball, because she already had the most perfect one and wouldn't change that for the world.

"So how about we go dance."

"The lazyass wants to do something he finds troublesome, this must be a special occasion."

"Anytime I spend with you is a special occasion, so what do you say?"

"I'll be glad to." Shikamaru delicately took her hand and guided her to the dance floor, where the sighs of the heartbroken guys could be heard. But they paid no attention to them, just to each other.


	226. Day 226

•Crystal•*

"SHI-KA-MARU...THIS ONE IS PERFECT" Ino squealed like a schoolgirl finding out gossip as she admired all the crystals. Shikamaru could do nothing but face palm. He was hoping this excursion could be short and simple, but already it was turning out the opposite. But what did he expect with Ino coming along.

"I think she'd prefer this one" Sakura pointed at a elegant diamond that seemed similar to the one she had. Ino on the other hand had the hugest rock in mind for her friend. Shikamaru didn't expect picking out a ring would be this tumultuous, but shopping with five different women to choose one ring seemed impossible.

"Temari doesn't seem like a diamond girl in my opinion." Karui gave her two cents, looking else where with Tenten, admiring the nontraditional engagement rings.

"I have to agree, maybe this crystal here would fit nice" Tenten had become friends with Temari, finally settling their differences from when they first met and becoming better friends than they ever expected.

"Maybe...Shikamaru would know. Seeing that he knows her best" Hinata suggested trying to calm everyone down. She was seeing Shikamaru's agitated mood, knowing that it stemmed from everyone's unwanted input.

He wanted to pick out his future wife's engagement ring by himself, but while he was in the jewelry shop the girls seen him. And instead of minding their business, they decided it was best to give their two-cents. Luckily Hinata was here to mitigate the commotion that came with women and weddings.

"So Shikamaru, have you picked out a crystal" Ino treated him like a child, because right now was not the time for his lazy tendencies.

"No, that's why I was looking today"

"Well how much are you going to spend?"

"I just got back from a A-Rank mission, and was going to use my paycheck from that"

All the woman gasped, before squealing louder than before. Shikamaru wasn't sure if he said something wrong, because none of the women actually said anything.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, but you're willing to spend that much on a ring? I wonder what type of spells that woman is putting on you"

Shikamaru honestly didn't think it was a lot, but from their reactions it was more than their loved ones spent on their ring. And to be honest, that made Shikamaru feel good.

"None, I just really love her." Shikamaru went back to browsing, knowing that the girls were standing behind him being sappy.

"What type of ring are you thinking about" Sakura asked, as the rest of the girls gathered around to the ring he had picked out.

"She doesn't want a traditional diamond ring, in fact she said she wants a black crystal because a lot are found in Suna, so this the one I'm going to get her."

Many of them knew Shikamaru from birth, and the fact that he was in the midst of purchasing a black ring, with every detail that Temari had told him at one time or another, shows how much he grown up.

The once lazy kid was now a responsible man who is becoming a husband. He was actually putting in effort to start a family. And his friends standing there couldn't be prouder.


	227. Day 227

•Purple•*

Temari took slow steps on the dark walnut hardwood floor of her new house. Her footsteps echoed, with Shikamaru's doing the same right after. She couldn't believe that he actually persuaded her to move to Konoha, but here she was with the man she loved.

"I see you're happy with the house. I guess that means I did my job as your fiancé"

"Do you want a reward?" Temari asked sarcastically, as she folded her arms on her chest.

"I think I deserve one" As a flirty smile appeared on his face, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Temari's waist as they both were staring into the front lawn from the huge window. Temari already knew the type of reward he had in mind, and she wanted to engage in those acts with him. But right now they had a empty house, that needed to be furnished.

"Keep it in your pants Nara. We have to furnish this place first"

"What were you thinking about?" Temari was staring out the window, more so at the window frame itself. Shikamaru seen that sly smirk and already knew the decorator in Temari was already making arrangements for the house.

"Purple curtains" Temari stood back, trying to get an idea of the whole room together. "A royal purple curtain with the dark wood seems perfect to me."

"Tem-" Shikamaru was more of a forest green guy himself, and that's the color palette he had seen for himself. "I know purple is your favorite color and all-"

"Are you about to argue with me? Because I think I'm the one who just moved three days away-" Shikamaru felt saddened for a second. She was the one who had chosen to uproot her entire lifestyle, so that they could be together. And he promised himself that he would do anything to make her feel at home, and if she wanted to decorate the house purple, he would be beside her helping.

"I was just going to say, maybe you should choose more purple than just the curtains. I mean we have a whole house to decorate."

"You are such a liar, you were not going to say that"

"No I wasn't" Shikamaru reached to scratch the back of his head, a habit that developed as a child "But I realized you had to make the most changes in this relationship, and I should cater more to your needs because of that. Even if that means you get full range of decorating the house"

"I did make a lot of changes, but they were worth it. About decorating the house, it is yours too. So I guess you can decorate the bedroom because you're going to spend most of the time it"

"With you I hope" Shikamaru's voice was once again flirtatious. A tone that made Temari melt like a schoolgirl.

"There is going to be a lot of that. But not before we furnish this place so let's hurry to the store" Temari grabbed him by his wrist, making him trip as she dragged.


	228. Day 228

•Fairy•*

Shikadai had the means to finish any book an a day. If he wasn't so busy sleeping, cloud watching, or playing his video game, you could find him with a book in his hand. It was a hobby that he had developed from both a his parents.

Shikadai had decided to spend the day with a book, residing in a nook that his father had installed next to the huge window that captured the perfect book of the Nara forest. Shikamaru had built it as a gift for Temari, knowing how much his wife enjoyed reading on a rainy day. But today, Shikadai decided to make use of it.

"It's 3 in the afternoon, and you're still nightclothes." Shikamaru came in, sitting next to his son, waiting for an explanation as to why he wasn't dressed.

Shikadai lowered his book from his eyes, noticing his father was home from work at an unusual time.

"You're here early, what's the reason?"

"Kinda felt tired and just needed a break. But back to my question, why are you still in your nightclothes."

"I began reading this book, and just wanted to finish it in one day. So I haven't really moved from this spot." Shikadai yawned,

"It must be a good book if you didn't get up, what's it about?"

"Fairies, and their secret life. How they fly and do all that magic stuff."

"Fairies? This doesn't seem like a book you would normally read"

"It definitely isn't, but it's for school..."

"Your spending all day reading a book...specifically one that you don't like...and it's for school." Shikamaru knew that some of his childhood tendencies had been given to his son. Such as waiting until the last minute to get things done.

"Yea, what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that you waited the day before the assignment is due to actually read the book. Am I right?"

"Yea, but I'm doing it now so there's nothing to worry about." Shikadai reassured his father, hoping he wouldn't tell his mother. Even though he was getting the homework done, that fact that he waited for the last minute would still piss her off.

"How long did you have to complete it?"

"A month...I know what you're thinking already 'why did I wait until the last minute"

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't procrastinate"

"I don't actually have to do the assignment, homework is a drag. It just takes up time that could be used for sleeping."

"You would be willing to face your mother's wrath? Man you're brave" Shikamaru had a questioning look along with a sly smirk. He knew there was no way Shikadai would do anything to deliberately piss off Temari. Shikamaru was married to her for eleven years, and still hated getting on her bad side.

"Of course I'm not willing to face her wrath, I'm not insane. That's why I'm doing the assignment, just doing it a day before it's due."

"At least you're doing the assignment kid, I'm proud of you for that." Shikamaru left his son with that before leaving him to finish his book. Shikadai was doing more than he ever did. His son was at the top of his class, and during his own days in the academy he was at the bottom. So the only thing he could do was be proud of Shikadai.


	229. Day 229

•Cup•*

It was the first day Temari had stayed over at Shikamaru's place. Usually she would stay at the apartment that the Hokage had reserved for the Kazekage and his family. But they had been dating for about five months, and idea of spending the night at her boyfriend's house seemed right for this stage of their relationship.

When she had gotten up from bed, she decided to make the two of them some breakfast. She chuckled when Shikamaru grunted as she removed herself from his arms.

In the kitchen, she went to the fridge and as soon as she opened it up, she wanted to just kick his ass.

"You're a grown fucking man, and this is how you choose to stock your fridge." Temari said under her breath.

In it, he only had some cans of soda, a couple of beers, milk and cheese. On the top of the fridge was a loaf of bread, so she began searching elsewhere hoping to find the rest of his food. So she began looking through cabinets, and her she found cereal, rice and coffee.

The only option she found suitable for herself was the cereal, feeling content that it was her favorite kind.

So she reached for the milk, a spoon, the box of cereal and a cup before sitting at the table and fixing herself some cereal.

Shikamaru had stumbled in, unable to go back to sleep after Temari moved her body away from him.

"Good morning lazyass" Temari smirked at him before taking a spoonful of cereal from her cup. Shikamaru was confused, he had made sure to do the dishes before she came over, so the fact she was eating out of a cup was strange.

"Good morning Tem" Shikamaru grabbed a bowl and a spoon, deciding to eat the cereal that was already placed on the kitchen table. He sat across from Temari, still staring at the cup even as he ate.

"You know I have bowls. They're in the cabinet next to the cups-"

"I know, I just prefer eating cereal out of cups. It tastes way better, trust me" Temari slid the cup to him, and kind of just stared at it quizzically before taking a spoonful.

"mmm" Shikamaru grunted as he decided to take another spoonful. He wasn't sure if it's because Temari said something and everything she liked he automatically liked he, but it actually did taste better.

"Give me my damn cereal back. I told you to taste, not eat it all"

"I'm sorry, but it really does taste better"

"I know, that's why I prefer to use a cup"

"How did you discover cereal in a cup"

"Well...me and Kankuro were too small to reach the top shelf in our home, which were where the bowls were. At this time, dad and everyone else were busy with Gaara, so it was my job to watch over Kankuro which including feeding him. So the cups were easy to reach, and cereal was the only thing a seven year old can cook. So put them together you get _the best_ cereal in a cup." Temari eyes sparkled to Shikamaru as she told that story, as she smiled from ear to ear.

Shikamaru hated how this resulted from her painful childhood, but loved that she was able to tell it with the smile that he loved so much. Everyone thinks that Temari is a harsh shinobi, but Shikamaru knows that isn't true. She was able to turn a horrible situation, into a fun tradition for her and her brother. And Shikamaru couldn't think anything else except that Temari is an amazing woman.


	230. Day 230

•Reality•*

Temari enjoyed Konoha, especially in the winter. Here she could dress in long fluffy pajama pants, long sleeve shirts, and wrap a thick blanket around herself.

And on top of that, Shikamaru's apartment was the most comfortable place on Earth. So during the winter, Temari always had to hint to Gaara that there was important business in Konoha, that could only be taken care by her. Even if there wasn't any work, Gaara would write a simple letter that contained useless information, and say it's important just so Temari would have a reason to go.

Shikamaru's soft black couch was the perfect place to watch television, and the fact that he wasn't here right now gave her full range to watch anything.

Shikamaru was happy to finally be home after a week long mission. He thought his soft couch and tv would be waiting just for him, but when he opened the door there was a nice surprise waiting for him.

"What are doing here Tem?!" Shikamaru walked over to the couch, giving her a deep kiss. Leaving huge smiles on both of their faces.

"It's been a while since I've seen my boyfriend, thought it was time for a visit."

"It definitely was, three months is too long without your nagging"

"You're an asshole Shikamaru-" Before she could do any harm to him, Shikamaru ran into the bathroom, taking his usual cold shower. After about ten minutes, Shikamaru returned Shirtless and in his sweatpants.

Temari scooted over, raising the blanket so the Shikamaru can get comfortable next to her. He noticed the yelling on the screen, and already known what she had chosen for them to watch.

"Reality shows?"

"Yea, I'm kinda behind but good thing they're having a marathon. Kinda fell behind with all the work I've had lately"

"Soo, you're going to be watching this all night?"

"We're going to be watching this all night, I came to spend time with my boyfriend. Not sit here alone!" Temari pinched him, so that he knew she was serious.

"Okay...Okay, you don't have to be so rough" Shikamaru chuckled at Temari's cute pout, as she threw her temper tantrum. "I'll be here with you all night, watching your drama-filled reality shows"

"I don't understand why you still think you have a choice in these things, of course you had to stay with me"

Shikamaru looked to Temari and they both smirked. Even though they were smiling now, Shikamaru knew that Temari was very serious. But at this point he accepted it. As long as Temari was in his life, he was fine with her making all of his choices.


	231. Day 231

•Forget•*

"Tem, I am so sorry. Can you please just look at me" Shikamaru pleaded.

Temari was at the counter, cutting up some vegetables for their dinner. Temari moved from her brothers and country, so she could move here to start a family. She felt like she was always the one sacrificing something, while he didn't care about her efforts. And right now Temari couldn't stand to look at him. She continued cooking, not responding to Shikamaru.

Right now, he was just craving any response from her. It didn't matter if she was nagging him, or yelling at him. Just her acknowledgement alone would be enough.

"Tem...please" his voice was soft and gentle, as he reached and touched her shoulder, trying to get her eyes to meet his.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Temari turned, holding the knife so that it was now facing him. Shikamaru was just glad this sparked a reaction out of her.

"Just talk to me. Yell at me, I don't really care. I just want to know how you're feeling"

"I'm feeling that thirteen years of my life have been a waste. Sure a great son has come out of it, but I'm feeling like my husband just doesn't care about us anymore" Temari hated sounding dramatic. It reminded her of one of those girls who are clingy to any man that showed her attention. But she did feel like Shikamaru was putting less effort into their relationship. She hated feeling weak, she tried to hold in the tears, but they just fell.

As soon as Shikamaru seen the first tear, he known he really messed up. So he gently removed the knife from her hand, before pulling her in the tightest hug. Letting her head rest in the crook of his neck.

"I know I forgot our anniversary, I know I fucked up. And I can't blame that on work. It was all me. And these past thirteen years have been the best time of my life and I don't want to lose you or Dai over me being a dumbass. Please don't leave" Tears were starting to leave from his eyes, he couldn't help it. The more he realized how bad he messed up, the more the tears flowed.

After silence that only contained their sniffles, Shikamaru began to hear what sounded like giggling from Temari. He looked down and was able to see smirk across her face.

"You truly are a crybaby, you know that?"

"When you're in jeopardy in losing your family, it's kinda hard not to"

Temari stepped out of his hug, and gently held his face in her two hands. Both of their red eyes stared at each other, increasing the emotions they already had.

"You don't have to worry about me or Shikadai leaving, because you're stuck with us for life." Temari hated seeing him sad and even though he was the one at fault, she wanted nothing more than to put a smile on his face. And eventually one appeared.

"I just feel like shit for forgetting, my mind was somewhere else. But maybe this is more reason to focus on my life at home-"

"We vowed to keep peace, and I know that takes a lot of work. But having my husband to myself one day a week, is that too much to ask for?"

"Of course not, I'll even try for two days.-"

Shikamaru gave her a long kiss, before heading out the door, leaving her standing there by herself.

"Did you forget about the conversation we just had. Where the hell are you going?"

"It's still our anniversary, and my wife is empty handed. So I have a few errands to fix that."


	232. Day 232

•Priorities•*

Shikamaru was at the kitchen table, biting the end of a pen, focusing on this tiresome paper work. Honestly, the only thing he was hoping for was an excuse to get out of doing his work.

Shikamaru looked to the side of him as his tiny son struggled to climb in the chair.

"Hi" Shikamaru knew this was his son's favorite conversation starter, and now was waiting for the inquisitive questions Shikadai had waiting for him.

"Hello Shikadai"

"Why do you always do that boring work, wouldn't you rather do something else?"

"I would, but I have priorities. And this boring paperwork is a priority."

"By the way you used that word, I'm guessing it means something that's important" Shikadai had never heard this word, and was pretty sure no other five year old had a clue of what it meant. So his best bet was to guess.

"That's exactly what it means"

"So am I a priority?"

"Of course, you and your mom."

"Is work a bigger priority, because you're always there instead of here." Shikamaru put down his work, making sure to give his son all of his attention. "Some days I don't even see you because you get home late and leave early"

"Work would never be as much of a priority as you are." Shikamaru looked towards his son, who was avoiding eye contact. "Are you mad at me? Because it's okay if you are"

Shikadai just shrugged his shoulders with insouciance, looking down instead of at his father. He wasn't mad, at least not at the start of the conversation. If anything, he was sad. And that was shown to Shikamaru by the tears that was falling from his son's eyes.

"You are mad at me" Shikamaru concluded before placing his son in his lap. He began rubbing soothing circles on his back, wiping the tears from his son's face. "Don't be mad Shikadai. I know how you feel. Ya know, when I was your age, my dad always had to go on missions"

"Were you sad?"

"Yea I was. But when he got home, he would set aside time for just for me and him. Work was a big priority only because it had to be, he didn't like leaving his family, just like I don't like being away from you guys. So how about tomorrow it's just me and you, no work. Does that sound like fun?"

Shikadai eagerly nodded his head yes, anxious for tomorrow. He was just happy to have his father to himself.


	233. Day 233

•Journey•*

Their relationship was a journey. Shikamaru and Temari never expected to go from enemies to lovers, but honestly, they were glad they ended up at this destination.

At twelve years old, he had his life planned out. He wanted to marry someone not too pretty, not too ugly, have a daughter than a son. He thought with having his life planned out, their would be no need for journey. But he soon learned things don't always go as planned.

Just like Shikamaru, Temari had her life planned. No kids, just focus on being a shinobi. This was easier said than done, because once that scrawny boy outsmarted her, she new that one day she had to get back at him. And thus began her journey with Shikamaru.

They were always saving each other. And from there became really good friends. Temari believed this was her first true friend. Shikamaru volunteered to be her escort. Temari always thought he was assigned, but at this point he had developed a small crush on her and was only trying to move this journey along. At this point, Temari been had feelings for Shikamaru, she just wasn't sure if she was ready to confess. There always lingered the thought he might not reciprocate her feelings.

But after the war, there relationship progressed. Shikamaru actually got the courage to ask her out. And Temari was more than happy to say yes. Because they honestly felt they were a bit behind on this journey now that Naruto was getting married. But soon enough they found themselves in that situation, standing at the altar saying their I-do's. And right after, their family became three when their son Shikadai was born.

When their journey first began it was slow and they went off course a few times, but now it was right on track and nowhere near finished.


	234. Day 234

•Hands•*

Her shoulder had bumped his. Shikamaru thought they were dating now, so Temari should be this close to him. But that wasn't Shikamaru's problem.

The problem was that her hand was just dangling there, empty. Sure Temari would use it a few times to wave at some of the people who passed by. But she had two hands, one should be for waving and the other, tucked in her boyfriend's hand.

At least that's what Shikamaru thought. But he wasn't sure about public displays of affection. Temari didn't seem into these sorts of things, if anything she was the complete opposite.

But here they were, at Naruto's wedding. Everyone was talking and mingling, just having genuine fun now that there was peace. But Shikamaru wasn't having fun, and didn't plan on it until everyone knew that they were a couple.

So he waited until she said some snide remark about how he was checking out the other girls. But in actuality, he was looking at her and only her.

So he ignored that last comment and grabbed her hand. Instantly he knew that, that was the right move. The way she couldn't stop blushing, instantly boosted his confidence and made him feel like he was doing something right in this relationship.

And on top of that, not once did she nag him. He just wondered to himself, how long that would last.


	235. Day 235

_**Sorry if the last few stories feel kinda rushed. I had to prepare a presentation and was freaking out because I had to speak in front of the class which is not my forte. But that's over and I can put more time into my stories again. I also want to thank everyone that's still reading the story after 235 days, it really means a lot to me.**_

•Shoes•*

Shikamaru hated seeing Temari pull out her container full of shoes. This container didn't contain her sandals, she opted to leave those by the front door. But what they did contain were tons of high heels, and he already knew what that meant.

"Do you have to go out with the girls? You can hang with them anytime you want." Shikamaru whined.

"I can't hang with them all the time, because I'm still a resident of Suna. I have to leave in a few days, and I don't know when they'll go out again"

"But do you have to wear those shoes?" Shikamaru was pointing to the box of heels, like a child throwing a tantrum.

"You mean heels?" Temari had picked out a pair of heels and was now sitting on the edge of the bed putting them on. "I don't have to, but I am. Is there a problem Shikamaru?"

"If I say no then I'll be lying." Shikamaru was pouting, folding his arms. Temari couldn't believe that this twenty-year old had the audacity to have an attitude about what she's wearing.

"What the hell is your problem?" Temari couldn't even be upset at his attitude. It was just too damn cute, and uncontrollable chuckles just came.

"You're already gorgeous, and for some reason when gorgeous women mix with tall heels, men just go crazy."

Temari just had a huge smile. She stepped off the bed, wearing tall black heels, Temari made sure to make them clack on the wooden floor as she seductively walked over to Shikamaru. She wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes.

"So am I making you go crazy right now?"

"Yea you are, and I'm the only man that should experience this feeling."

"You're cute being jealous, and you know I'm only attracted to your lazyass so you don't have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried, I just-"

"You just want me to yourself. Jealous and selfish"

"I do want you to myself and now that you know how I feel, are you staying here tonight."

"Nope" Temari placed a kiss on his lips before darting to the door. But it wasn't all so bad, Shikamaru had the opportunity of watching her leave from behind. And what man in their right mind wouldn't would turn away from that. He couldn't convince her to stay at home, but at least he got something out of tonight.


	236. Day 236

•Television•*

Temari had stirred in the middle of the night, hoping to feel Shikamaru's arms. But that wasn't the case. When she realized that the spot next to her was empty, she shot straight up. Usually he was too tired to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, so it would be rare to find him there.

So she lifted the covers and hopped of the bed before checking to make sure her son was okay. But as she peaked into his room, she noticed it was empty. And instantly she became defensive, both of her babies were missing without an explanation. So she went to her room to get a kunai before tiptoeing down stairs. She began walking in the hallway and instead of hearing an intruder, she heard laughter along with the television coming from the living room.

She felt relief when she noticed her son and husband wrapped up tightly in a blanket, lounging on the couch watching tv.

"Why the hell are you guys up watching t.v?"

"Did we wake you?" Shikamaru asked and Temari shook her head 'no' before getting under the blanket, choosing to lay next to her son.

"No, but I didn't know you guys were down here, I almost lost it when I couldn't find you. But answer my question."

"I don't have training with Moegi Sensei tomorrow, and a marathon of this show was on. So I thought I'll spend all night watching it."

"You two passing up sleep. That's new"

"We'll just sleep in the morning and evening tomorrow to make up for it" Shikamaru chimed in

"Do you really think I'll allow you guys to sleep in all day tomorrow" Temari asked them before they looked at each other waiting for the other to answer.

"We were kinda hoping that you would, just because you're the best woman ever"

"Flattery, really Shikamaru?" Temari looked over to Shikamaru who was wearing a sly smirk "Fine, only if I can join you guys"

"You were already part of the plan mom." Shikadai looked to his mom, who seemed excited about the entire night.

Temari knew that they were already 200 steps ahead, but she wondered if they really intended for her to join them. But that didn't matter, just the three of them happily spending time together made her that she was doing the best job she could as a mother and a wife.


	237. Day 237

•Newspaper•*

Shikadai just wanted to resemble his father in every way. He was the coolest guy he's ever met. He already looked exactly like him, and even though he was seven, he was able to do a few of the Nara clan jutsu.

His father had to wake up early for work, Shikadai would make sure to wake up with him. Even though he had to miss out on sleep, being around his hero made up for it.

Shikadai would always find his father and mother sitting across from each other, in the kitchen talking over breakfast. Temari usually had a magazine while Shikamaru held a newspaper. The seat next to Shikamaru was always open for Shikadai.

"Good morning" Temari and Shikamaru said to him, and he repeated the same thing. As he was in his seat, he looked at his father flip through the pages of the newspaper. He seen the top of the page and had no clue what it was. 'What's po-lit-ics?' He thought to himself, stretching the wrong syllables not being able to come up with a familiar word.

He father seen him staring, and knew what that meant. "You want today's comics?" Shikadai eagerly nodded his head. So Shikamaru smiled before flipping the page, taking it out and handing it to his son. His father would always give him the comic section, knowing how much he liked it.

The newspaper itself was boring, he didn't understand how his father could sit there and read it. But at least there was the comic section, that allowed Shikadai to mimic his father in this aspect. He always looked forward to reading the newspaper with his father, and Shikamaru enjoyed reading them with his son.


	238. Day 238

•Radiance•*

Konoha had one of the best beaches there was to offer. The only problem was Temari only seen pictures of it. Her lazyass boyfriend would never take her, no matter how much she brought it up.

It's not that Shikamaru didn't want to take her, it's the fact that it's the middle of summer and it's only one beach. That means while Temari is wearing her bikini, everybody would be there to see. And in his mind, he should be the only person to see Temari in a 2-piece bathing suit.

But it was Temari, of course she was going to get her way when it came to Shikamaru. To avoid his problem, Shikamaru thought it was best to go first thing in the morning, no one was bound to be there. But he was wrong.

There were plenty of people there, playing around, swimming in the water, tanning. Too many people for his liking.

"Let's go" Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and started pulling her away, but her feet wouldn't move.

"We just got here, why are you trying to leave?"

"Too many people, We'll come back another time when there's less people"

"But Shikamaru...we're already here and We're not leaving until I feel like it. Got that!" Temari dragged Shikamaru to an empty spot, and even with a kimono covering her up, she was still getting stares.

She placed a blanket on the ground, before removing her kimono. And then the stares really came in. A small purple bikini that showed off every curve, caught everyone's attention. Including Shikamaru. Just seeing her there was making him go crazy.

But what mesmerized him is when Temari laid back on the blanket, the radiance from the sun just hit her perfectly.

"Can you put the Kimono back on"

"Jealous much?" Of course Temari was aware of the stares. It's nothing new, the guys in Suna were always like that. At first it bothered her, but then she realized she couldn't do anything about it. Guys were going to be pigs.

"Damn right I am, now put it back on woman!"

"I don't think so, the radiance feels nice on my skin."

Temari could see him roll his eyes. But jealous Shikamaru was cute, and she enjoyed seeing him that way. But she didn't like him having an attitude, she came to the beach to enjoy it with him. But right now that wasn't happening.

"Shika, relax. I don't care about them. I tell you how much I love you everyday crybaby." Temari reached up and kissed his cheek, and this made Shikamaru less tense.

So he sat down and took off his shirt to get comfortable. Being a ninja and training everyday helped to build his abs. And out of the corner of her eye, Temari noticed it, making her blush just a little. But she also noticed the stares he were receiving now. It made her a little jealous, but she just brushed it off until three girls walked past.

They were giggling and whispering at the same time and Temari heard all of it.

 _'He's the Hokage aid'_

 _'He's hot'_

 _'Did you see his abs, he's so perfect'_

Temari instantly sat up, with a scowl on her face. She understood why he was jealous.

"Put your fucking shirt back on, now!"

"Who's jealous now. I think I enjoy the radiance on my skin, so I prefer the shirt off"

"I don't give a shit what you prefer, the shirt goes on now. Only I can ogle over your body"

"Whatever you say" Shikamaru happily put the shirt back on, enjoying this overprotective Temari. As long as she was this solicitous, Shikamaru would do anything she say.


	239. Day 239

•Hidden•*

"NARA SHIKADAI!" Temari was angrily marching through the house, holding a bath towel , looking for this child who beyond disobedient. She looked everywhere and couldn't find him, but she knew he could hear her. So when Temari find him, he will definitely be in trouble. "IT'S TIME TO GET IN THE BATH NOW!"

She had no idea what the deal was with boys and baths. When Kankuro was five years old too, he did everything to avoid bath time. But every time he tried to avoid it, Temari would let him face her wrath. And right now, her son was headed in the same direction.

"Is he in the bath yet?" Shikamaru came from downstairs, helping to look for his son. But by the scowl on Temari's face and the fact that she was standing outside of the bathroom instead of in it, he could tell Shikadai was not found yet.

"No, he's still hidden. And when I find him, I swear that kid will get it."

Shikamaru seen how pissed his wife was, and knew that there was nothing he could say to try and talk her out of punishing her son. He honestly felt terrified for the kid.

"Maybe he didn't hear us Tem-"

"You know damn well that he heard us. Don't try and get him out of this punishment." Temari angrily trod into the bathroom, placing the towels down on the sink, before opening the cabinet to grab the soap. But before she did, she noticed a little figure hidden in it.

"SHIKADAI-"

"Mommy please don't yell at me" Temari was about to get ready to go on a rant, but the saddened pout on his face wouldn't allow her too. So instead she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Come out" Was all Temari said before Shikadai crawled out and sat on the floor. There he noticed his father leaning on the door frame, looking a bit angry also.

"So why were you hiding there?" Shikamaru asked as he came and stood next to his wife.

"Because I didn't want to take a bath. I wanted to finish playing with my toys"

"You do realize that you wasted time hiding. You could've quickly gotten in the tub then finish playing with your toys before going to bed."

Shikadai thought for a minute and realized that was a good idea. He was just so focused on playing that he didn't even think to come up with this plan.

"Bath time. Now" Temari told him. He quickly began getting ready for his bath, hoping that there would be more time after. "If I take a quick bath-"

"Absolutely not Shikadai. And because you decided to hide from me no toys for three days." Temari already knew what he was going to ask. And Shikadai looked to his father for help, but he kinda agreed with Temari on this punishment.

'Troublesome parents' Shikadai mumbled under his breath, but not low enough that his parents wouldn't hear him.

"Do you want to make it four days?" Temari raised an eyebrow at him, as she folded her arms.

Shikadai quickly nodded his head no, not wanting to add more time to his already horrible punishment. His friends were never punished this harshly, and began to think it was unfair. But then he began to realize that they didn't have a mom like his, no one did. And Shikadai wouldn't trade her for anything. His mom was the best there was.


	240. Day 240

•Fright•*

Temari couldn't believe this dumbass. He had her traveling from Suna to Konoha, just to save him from a place that's west of Suna. But she wasn't mad. More frightened than anything. If Shikamaru would've just told her what was going on, she could've been there for him.

But nooooo. Shikamaru wanted to run off to the land of silence, leaving her in the dark about everything that's going on. She just hated that he would take a dangerous mission like this and not tell her about it. Temari had a gut feeling that he was in danger. And of course, she was right.

Luckily she made it just on time. While she was traveling with Ino and Choji, Temari couldn't help but to feel fright, thinking that she was too late and Shikamaru was gone. But as soon as she caught a glimpse of Shikamaru's face that fright was replaced with relief. And anger. She couldn't help her self and punched him as if it was an instinct.

And in the midst of chaos from the mission, Shikamaru smiled after taking the blow from Temari. And she couldn't help but to do so back, gazing into his brown eyes. They should've been focused on the task at hand, but in the moment they only noticed each other. At this moment is when they both realized that they needed to be in each other's lives.


	241. Day 241

•Climb•*

Temari had told Shikadai many times not to climb the trees in the back yard. He hadn't learn how to concentrate chakra to his feet yet, and without this skill, Temari felt he was more prone to hurt himself.

But Shikadai stared intently at the top of the tree. It was his mission to get to it. So he planted his foot on the trunk, and reached his hands up to latch on the highest bark that he could.

And from there he continued upward, finally being able to latch onto a branch. And sat there with a proud smile that made him look exactly like his mother.

"I knew I didn't need chakra to climb up here-" Just as Shikadai was in the middle of celebrating his success, he felt the branch move down slightly. Then after that, he heard a sound that was the last thing he wanted to hear.

 _ **SNAP!**_

And before he knew it, he was falling to the ground. He was really starting to regret not listening to his mother. She was always right after all. So he crashed to the ground, landing hard on his arm.

The pain was unbearable, and he felt like crying. But if he cried, he knew his mother would hear, she always did. So he sat there hugging his arm into his chest, wincing in pain until his father stepped out unto the back porch.

"SHIKADAI!" Shikamaru waved, walking over to him at the same time. "Your mother told me to check on you"

"Oh...well I'm fine. So you should just head back in the house." Shikadai nervously told his father. But Shikamaru could tell that something was up.

"Your mom is being troublesome, so I'll just hang with you" Shikamaru sat on the ground, next to his son. And in the process, looking around trying to find clues about what his son was up to.

"You don't have to sit here with me, the house is probably more comfortable."

Shikamaru just ignored his son, shrugging his shoulders so that Shikadai think he was paying attention.

"Didn't your mom tell you not to climb trees?" Shikamaru simply asked, making a surprised look come to his son's face.

Shikadai had no clue how his father knew. He knew that Shikamaru was smart, but there was no way he could've guessed that he hurt himself by climbing the tree. So Shikadai sat there speechless, there was no point of saying anything if he was already busted.

"You're probably wondering how I know" Shikamaru chuckled a little, trying to lighten the mood, already knowing that his son was in some type of way. "Well there is a branch right next to you, and there is a branch missing from the exact tree we're sitting under"

Shikadai didn't even pay attention to the branch. His arm was in excruciating pain and that was the only thing he could focus on.

"So I guess you're going to tell mom now?"

"I'm afraid I have to because by the way you're holding your arm, I tell it hurts. Did you land on it?" Shikadai nodded yea, and his father tried to touch his arm. And as soon as he did, Shikamaru could here his son wince in pain.

"Can you move it?" Shikadai tried But was unable due to the unbearable pain.

"Well that means a trip to the hospital"

Shikamaru stood up, reaching out his hand for his son to grab. But instead of him grabbing it, a look of terror was found on his face. Shikadai didn't care about the hospital, that wasn't were his terror stemed from. It came from imagining the reaction of his mother. She nagged most of the times, but Shikadai clearly disobeyed her. So he knew there was a worse punishment than nagging to come.

"Dad, we don't have to tell mom. The two of us can just go alone. Right?"

"No. By the looks of it, your arm is broken. And your mom will see the cast. And trying to lie to her is going to make everything worse. For both of us, so let's go tell her."

Shikadai knew his father was right, so he went right away to tell her everything. And that's when he stood there in silence waiting for his punishment. But instead of that, Temari just gave him a tight hug and showered him with kisses.

As a mom she wanted to ease his pain and yelling at him wouldn't work. So they went to the hospital, and it confirmed that his arm was broken. Temari did hate to see him like this, but she was also disappointed that he didn't listen to her, so when they returned home, the three of them sat in the living room and had a talk.

"You know I don't tell you things to be mean right?"

Shikadai nodded in silence, listening carefully to everything his mother was saying.

"And now you're hurt. Our job is to protect you, but it's your job to listen and follow our rules. I'm pretty sure you learned your lesson, I just hate you had to learn it the hard way" Temari said, looking at the green cast wrapped around her son's arm. "But I trust from now on, you'll listen to me. Yes?"

"Yes"

Temari happily smiled at her son, giving him a hug in the process. He's been a pretty good kid so far, he just had a slip up. And she know there will plenty of more in the future. He's a kid, and that's just part of the learning process. But in the meantime, there will definitely be punishments along the way.


	242. Day 242

•Guess•*

Shikadai was planted at the kitchen table, leisurely swinging his legs back and forth, chomping down on chocolate chip cookies.

Temari looked up from her tedious paperwork, to glance at her son. The sight of the crumbs around his mouth, as he bit the oversized cookie that needed to be held with both of his tiny hands, brought happiness to her.

Shikadai messily used his arm to wipe his mouth clean, not having a care in the world. Temari seen the gleaming smile on Shikadai's face and felt that it was too grand to just come from eating cookies.

"What's got you all cheerful today" Temari pushed aside her paperwork, giving him her undivided attention.

All he did was chuckle, leaving her question unanswered. And this only made her more curious.

"Tell me Shikadai. I want to know" Temari whined. This tactic usually worked with Shikamaru, and him and his son were identical, so it was bound to work with Shikadai.

"You have to guess" Shikadai let more chuckles escape, and the anticipation was driving Temari insane. She tried to think of everything, but he had been sitting there with her the whole time, and suddenly he just bursted out laughing.

"I can't think of anything. Really."

"You have to guess mommy."

"I give up, so tell me what's making you happy."

"You are" Temari was feeling sentimental. Sometimes she couldn't believe how much of a sweetheart she raised. He definitely received this quality from Shikamaru. "I like sitting here with you, because you're the best mom ever. And you make the best cookies."

Shikadai tried to reach for a cookie to show his appreciation, but all he felt was an empty plate. An upset pout came unto his face, but it was the cutest thing she's ever seen.

"I like spending time with you" Temari got out of her seat, and walked over to her son, planting a kiss on his cheek. "How about some more cookies"

He eagerly nodded his head yes. Temari smiled at him before heading to get him some more cookies. Spending time with his parents gave him the happiest feeling in the world. And he wouldn't pass this time up for anything.


	243. Day 243

•Pretend•*

Yoshino never allowed Shikamaru to lock, let alone close his door. The kid was fifteen, and he had no business in doing anything that would require him to do so. Shikaku on the other hand, thought this rule was completely obsurd. He was a teenage boy and entitled to some privacy. He even tried to argue his point to his wife which was rare. But ultimately he lost this fight, and decided to enforce her rules.

So when Shikaku came across his son's closed door, he knew something was off. But instead of barging in, he slightly cracked the door taking a peek inside.

There he seen his son sitting on his bed, hunched over, holding a small picture in his hand. The picture didn't look familiar, but The euphoric sigh that Shikamaru released made it seem as if it had some sentimental value to him.

'If only he would turn the damn picture slightly' Shikaku complained wanting to see the image, but right then and there he received his wish. As Shikamaru placed the picture back in the drawer, he turned it slightly letting his father get a view of it.

Shikamaru was headed to meet Asuma, Choji and Ino for a bit of barbecue. The door knob turn, and he walked out, fixing the wrinkles on his long sleeve black shirt that he wore under his vest.

"Ahem" Shikaku cough as his body rested on the wall next to his son's room, and by the looks of it Shikamaru could tell he had been waiting for him.

"Oh Dad...About my door, please don't tell mom-"

"So you're just going to pretend that you weren't staring at a picture of Temari"

"WHAT!?...Dad I'm not a stalker" Shikamaru's trembling body, spoke louder than his words. It was written all over him that he was nervous. He knew he had the picture, but the last person he wanted to find out was his father.

"I didn't say you were a stalker...definitely crazy. But you get that from your old man, so I can't blame you. We just have a natural attraction to troublesome women" Shikaku's boisterous chuckle resonated through the halls, and the sight of his son sweating bullets only added to his amusement.

"I have no clue what you're talking about dad" Shikamaru was trying to deny everything, but trying to keep the truth from Nara Shikaku was impossible.

"So we're still pretending?"

"I'm not pretending, I just honestly have no idea what you're talking about"

"So if I go in your room and look in your top drawer, Temari's not going to be there?"

Shikaku headed to the door, making his son instantly barricade it with his own body. Shikamaru tensed up as he watched a smug smirk appear on his father's face.

"That's what I thought."

"It's just a picture we took after we were finished proctoring the chunin exams. She's just a friend that's all." Shikamaru was just trying to leave, because right now he was filled with embarrassment. So what if he enjoyed Temari's company and friendship or if he secretly hoped that friendship would blossom into something more. It was only his business.

"If you say so son. But let me give you some advice, if you don't go after what you want, you're going to lose it. You're going to lose her. Use that advice how you want to."

Shikaku left his son to his own thoughts. And there Shikamaru realized his father was right. Even though it took four years, Temari was finally his. He was never going to lose her, never planned on it.


	244. Day 244

•Turn•*

Staying at Shikamaru's apartment for the first time made adrenaline rush through Temari's body.They were heading home as Shikamaru's fingers were intertwined with Temari's, he felt a slight shake. Her nerves were controlling her yet, the thought about being around him all night put her on cloud nine.

Once they made it, the entire night was going fantastic. Shikamaru cooked a perfect dinner and as they talked over it, laughter filled the room. They played shogi for a bit, and of course everytime Temari lost, she required a rematch. It didn't end until he let her win, even though he denied it and said she won all on her own.

But trying to sleep, was not as fun as the rest of the night. Temari imagined that she would be cuddled in his arms, head in the crook of his neck as she listened to his heart beat. But there was none of that because Shikamaru kept turning.

They started in a spooning position, his arms wrapped around her waist. But somehow he slipped from under her and turned around, taking all his warmth with him.

"Shikamaru!" Temari grunted, shaking his arm. "Turn back around now" She put forth all her effort, trying to wake him up. But he was stiff as a board.

"If you're not going to get up, then I will" Temari got out of bed, and headed to the other side. But just as she was about to crawl next to him, she heard the bed shift along with his back facing her.

"Lazyass! Stop!" Temari stomped to the other side making the wooden floor vibrate along with everything else on in his room. Again she was about to tangle herself in his arms but he turned around.

"THAT'S IT!" Temari wound up her arm, balling up her fist, getting ready for a powerful punch. Finally she released it, full of energy and power, making her first land on his arm.

"Owwww. Damn it woman!" Shikamaru screamed out, as he used his arms to sit himself up. He turned to look at Temari who was wearing an irritated scowl, with her arms folded. The look on her face just made him laugh, which infuriated her even more.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You are so beautiful when you're angry, you know that?" For him to have just woken up, he seemed mighty alert. In fact, it didn't look like he was asleep to begin with. He was just having fun messing with her.

"You jackass! You weren't even asleep!" Temari screamed at him, punching him good one last time.

"No, but seeing you be all clingy...is new." Shikamaru lifted the cover, rubbing the empty space next to him that he wished she would hurry and occupy. "Now come back to bed, its cold without you" Shikamaru put on an irresistible puppy dog face, and she couldn't even be irritated anymore. So she decided to join him, ready to get some sleep.

"Shut up and scoot over" Shikamaru wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her golden hair. "And so what if I'm clingy, I'm just showing that you belong to me"

"I knew that as soon as I asked you out" Together they chuckled and the sound of laughter turned into gentle breathing as they drifted off to sleep with each other.


	245. Day 245

•Shatter•*

"She just shattered my heart...but I still love her" Shikamaru was laying, face down on the couch. Tears quickly ran down his face, leaving a small puddle in the black sofa.

"What did she do exactly?" The person at the end of the couch did their best to comfort him, but right now he was buried in his emotions. Nothing would be able to get rid of the sadness that was found within him.

"I just told you...SHE SHATTERED MY HEART! Into a million fucking pieces"

"But how"

"Only after 6 months of marriage, she's already leaving me" Shikamaru sat up, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying to suppress the tears. But even that didn't help, it just made him angry.

"She's not ever going to leave you, why would you even think that. That troublesome women loves you to death. She's never felt like that about anyone." They began to gently rub his arm, as they kissed the tear away.

"She told me that she's headed back to Suna. But she belongs here. Temari's my wife, that means she is mine! Please Temari, don't leave me. I'm begging you"

"Ughh Shikamaru...you're drunk" Temari couldn't believe this was the reason Shikamaru decided to stay out all night and get wasted. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Taking care of drunk Shikamaru was giving her a headache. "You fucking idiot, I'm going to Suna for a vacation. And I don't understand why you're crying because we're going together"

"But you told Ino on the phone that you were going to Suna and you weren't sure when you're going to return."

"I just told you for vacation, and I had to check the times with you. That's why I wasn't sure when we were coming back...are you listening to me?"

"So you're not leaving me?" The tears stop, and just a blank expression was left on his face.

"Damn it Shikamaru you are really irritating when you're like this. No I'm not leaving you."

"Oh thank god, I don't know what I was going to do" Shikamaru's face beamed with a smile as he tightly squeezed Temari in a hug. She was irritated with him at first, but just being in his arms felt amazing, so her mood quickly changed to match his.

"Now go take a shower, you reek of alcohol." Shikamaru stood up, doing as he was told. He then reached a hand out to her, hoping she would take it.

"Come join me, please." His raspy voice was seductive, hoping that would persuade her. And it did, His dominating stance along with the voice made Shikamaru irresistible to her. So she took his hand, and together they headed to the shower which made for a wild night.


	246. Day 246

•Together•*

Temari couldn't believe that that blond headed idiot would just ask if Shikamaru and her were together. Why would he even think that? Sure they saved each other on multiple occasions, Shikamaru was her escort and they worked together for the chunin exams. But that didn't mean anything. At least that's what she wanted to feel.

Temari just felt like punching a wall or the lazyass that was walking beside her throughout Konoha. Even though she was a strong kunoichi, she always lost the battles between her and her emotions. She wasn't sure when the feelings began, but she felt a slight attraction towards him. And the fact she had no control over these feelings made her feel angry.

"DAMN HIM!" Temari found the nearest wall, and punched it as hard as she could. She was hoping it would release some of emotions but nothing happened. The people around just stared, but quickly went back to minding their business, because although she's allies with Konoha now, they haven't forgotten how powerful she is.

"Temari!" Shikamaru gently touched her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. "Is everything alright?"

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"Because you just punched a brick wall" Shikamaru grabbed her hand, which was still balled up in the wall. He unraveled it, looking at the blood that ran down from her fingers.

"Damn it Temari." Shikamaru took out some bandage wrap, and began delicately taking care of her wounds. Temari hated him doing this because it only confirmed her feelings even more. No person has even tried to take care of her, and he did it without hesitation.

"Is this because Naruto asked if we were together? Does the thought of you going out with me really upset you, because I didn't think I was that bad looking. At least a 3" Shikamaru chuckled, doing his best to get her mind off her hand. Temari couldn't help but to laugh too. To be honest she Shikamaru was a ten in her book. And on top of his looks, he was genuinely caring and had a sense of humor.

"Don't flatter yourself, a three is a little high" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, as he tucked the end the bandage.

"What ever...but why did you just destroy that wall. I think it's still because Naruto said we were together."

"No, it's not that. Just needed to blow off some steam"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, leaving the subject alone. He didn't think the idea of them being together was outlandish, he secretly wanted a future with her. And Temari hoped for the same thing.


	247. Day 247

•Adapt•*

Temari's adaptation to Konoha wasn't that bad. She had been traveling here since she was fifteen, so everything was familiar. But Shikamaru on the other hand, didn't adapt to Suna right away.

"Tem" Shikamaru groaned laying next to her at her apartment in Suna. Temari could tell he was irritated. He was just trying to sleep, but all night he had been tossing and turning, grumbling in frustration. She hated seeing him in any type of discomfort. "Can we please close the window, it's freezing cold."

It was a habit of hers to sleep with the window open. The cool air that swiftly blew in, allowed her to drift to sleep easier. She even did it when she stayed with him in Konoha. But the freezing night of the desert would be uncomfortable for anyone not accustomed to it.

"Yea" Temari sat up, and slid the large window that sat above her bed closed. Then she placed a kiss on his temple, hoping now that he could finally get some sleep.

But even with the window closed, Shikamaru still grumbling and groaned in his sleep. Usually he slept with a small smile, but now he was scowling.

"Shika" She gently rubbed his hair, and at her touch she seen the scowl go away but it wasn't the same sanguine smile she was used to. "What's the matter now?"

"Nothing, I'm sleeping just fine" Shikamaru lied. He knew that as long he was up, Temari would jeopardize her own sleep in order to make sure he was comfortable.

"Stop lying and tell me the truth" Shikamaru finally opened his eyes and stared back at Temari. The two were lying on their sides, facing each other.

"I'm trying to adapt to Suna Tem. I really am, but it's scolding hot in the day and freezing cold at night. And no matter what, sand ends up on you. And on top of that it's really dry. I know it sounds like I'm complaining, but it's just completely different from Konoha"

Shikamaru was expecting anger from Temari, but instead she just chuckled. He just got done going on things about things he disliked her home, and she just chuckled. He wasn't sure if he should run for his life, or stay in her embrace of comfort.

"You don't have to look so terrified, I understand how you feel. You think I enjoyed going to Konoha. Honestly it was hell the first time I went."

"Why?" Shikamaru chuckled as he tried to get the question out, and she joined in with him. He was shocked, but honestly he found her story amusing.

"Well to begin with, It is the most humid place. And my hair and humidity do not mix. And it's never the right temperature, and on top of that, the seasons are constantly changing. I hated that at first, but I eventually I adapted."

"But I should be adapted to Suna-"

"The first time you came to Suna, you were fifteen years old. And after that you come maybe...once a year. You didn't start coming here often until we began dating, so I'm really not expecting you to be used to the weather right away. You'll get used to it"

Shikamaru was thankful that she was understanding. Sure he still had to deal with the infuriating weather, but once Temari nestled into his arms, that night wasn't so bad. And each night he stayed there, he adapted a little more, just like Temari said he would.


	248. Day 248

•Keep•*

Shikadai had the day off from missions, and decided to head outside. Sure sleeping in would be a better idea, but Temari already used the tessen on him and he had no plans of seeing his mom or her fan any time soon. He didn't feel like leaving far from the house, so exploring the Nara forest was his best bet.

He's never actually seen the end of it, usually him and his father would walk to a certain point before heading back home. And when he reached that point, he shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. 'Might as well see what this forest holds'

Luckily he brought some lunch, water and his game to he could just spend the whole day out here. So he continued wandering, looking for a spot to relax for the time being. So he found the perfect spot, but as he walked up to it, Shikadai tripped and stumbled on a pile of rocks.

"Damn it!" Shikadai screamed out. He wasn't hurt, but the rocks looked purposely placed there and it just irritated him that someone could be inconsiderate.

"SHIKAMARU! IS THAT YOU?" Shikadai instantly pulled out his kunai. He knew only Nara's could be in the forest, so the person talking had to be a family member. But he didn't see anyone around, so still with his defenses up, Shikadai took his place on the ground and began setting up his lunch.

"So you have nothing to say after you kept me down here for 17 years"

Shikadai, heard the voice again and didn't recognize it at all. So he decided it wasn't a member of the Nara clan. But as he listened closely, he realized the sound was coming from under those pile of rocks.

A man buried by his father in the Nara forest raised a lot of questions. He could only assume it was an enemy and the fact that he hasn't escaped for 17 years, Shikadai felt it was safe to stay and question him.

"Actually it's not Shikamaru-"

"I knew that chakra was a little different...that could only mean Shikamaru went off and had a spawn"

"Who are you exactly, and why would my father bury you. I mean...he isn't that type of person." Shikadai's furrowed brows as a puzzled look sat on his face.

"I'm Hidan, and your father buried my because he's an asshole. I mean _come on,_ the guy hasn't visited me in seventeen years. And what's even worse is that the akatsuki didn't even come after me"

Shikadai didn't mention the war to Hidan. His contemptible attitude was rubbing Shikadai the wrong way, so letting him think that he was abandoned while other members were still out there was a bit of pay back.

"I mean you must've done something for him to have kept you here all these years."

"He's probably still pissed that I killed his Sensei. You would've thought he'd forgiven me by now, but apparently that's not the case"

"You talk about that like it's no big deal, and wonder why he keeps you trapped down there. I honestly don't understand why he just didn't kill you." A scowl was spreading across his face. He knew how important Asuma was to his father and anything that his father cared about, had a special place in Shikadai's heart.

"You don't think they tried, I'm immortal kid. How else would I survive in this hellhole."

Even now it sounded like he had no remorse, which was infuriating Shikadai. At first he kinda felt bad that the guy had to be kept down here for the rest of his life, but the more he carried on the conversation to more he realized that he deserved to be down here.

"Well, I'm glad they kept you trapped here" Shikadai got up, feeling that he was no longer in the mood to eat. This was only one guy, and Shikadai knew that if he had the chance to kill again he would. But there were a group of guys with similar mentalities, who were going around and causing chaos. He never realized how big of an impact the war had, and if it weren't for his dad, his mom, his uncles and their friends, this peace would be non-existent. "And my dad's not an asshole, he's a hero who risked his life to stop assholes like you"


	249. Day 249

•Closed•*

Shikamaru stared at the wrapped presents that were neatly placed under the Christmas tree. Honestly Shikamaru was just going to put up a fake tree and leave it bare. But Temari insisted on doing everything the authentic way. To her that meant a real Christmas tree, with tons of ornaments and bright lights. And because it was going to be her first Christmas here, Shikamaru had to make sure everything was perfect, so Temari got everything that she wanted.

But now the two of them were cuddled up, laying underneath a hefty, soft blanket that was bringing them warmth. Even though it was the holidays, the two were busier than any other time of the year. And this was the first moment of relaxation that they could enjoy each other's company. By watching Christmas movies and drinking hot chocolate, their first Christmas together was moving along perfectly. But it would be better to Shikamaru if he could just open his gifts now.

"Tem...can't we just open them now. I mean, it's 10:45 that's close enough to 12:00 right"

"Nooo. I said they stay closed until Christmas. Which is not for another few hours."

"But it's just the two of us, we're not opening anyone else's presents-"

"They stay closed Nara. And if you keep trying to argue with me, I'll throw your gift away." She jabbed her finger in his chest, making sure that he got the point. Shikamaru just laid back, grabbing her waist so that she went with him.

His eyes continued to focus on the clock that now said 11:30. It seemed that time was purposely going slower, just to make him go crazy. Even though it was thirty more minutes, he found it hard to wait any longer.

"Can we open the gifts now...please"

"It's thirty more minutes Shika, and until then they stay closed. Why are you so eager anyways"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, trying to avoid her question. But he knew what was making him feel like this. It wasn't receiving the present, although any present from Temari would be the best thing ever. But he was waiting to see her face when he handed her her gifts. He knew Temari was always giving and helping, he just thought it was time she felt like those people.

So finally when twelve o'clock came, Shikamaru hopped up, grabbed Temari's present from under the tree and handed it to her.

"Merry Christmas Tem" Shikamaru stood there with a smile, scratching the back of head out of nervousness. He was hoping she liked it, because this took him months to find.

Temari slowly unwrapped the gift with a sly smirk. She knew how anxious he was for her to open up the gift, to it was a bit of fun tormenting him for a bit. But when she finally seen what was underneath, she froze as she held the present in her hand.

"Well do you like it? I'm no good at picking out presents especially for women-" Shikamaru was confused by her reaction, but before he could ask her something else, Temari had already jumped into his arms, tightly hugging him.

"I love it Shikamaru" Temari looked at the opal jewel that was attached to a necklace. She new how expensive and rare they were, so for him to get it for her meant a lot.

"I remember you said that your mom wore a similar one. So when I seen it, I couldn't help but to think of you"

Temari stood up, deeply kissing Shikamaru as she clutched the necklace in her hand. After a while, their lips departed and Temari decided to get him his gift. He shook the present, and as he did so felt a fist come in contact with his side.

"Don't shake it ass! I took me along time to come up with that gift!"

"Okay, Okay...I'm sorry"

Shikamaru sat down, quickly unwrapping his present unlike Temari. And within five seconds, the biggest smile appeared on his face.

"I got you some other stuff, but I felt like you needed to see this first"

"How did you get this?"

"Turns out that instead of actually fighting, a Shinobi from Suna was too busy taking pictures. He then gave the album it to Gaara, and it wasn't until a week or too ago that I was looking through it and found this."

Shikamaru gently ran his thumb over the picture of his father. He didn't think there were any pictures of Shikaku during the war, but somehow his conscience was wrong.

"Thank you Tem."

Temari took a seat next to Shikamaru, laying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Me, Gaara and Kankuro never really celebrated Christmas in Suna, so thank you for making this a perfect one" It wasn't until recently the three of them began celebrating Christmas, but even with that it was minimal. They would eat dinner together and exchange presents before heading back off too work, but with Shikamaru it was a different feeling that filled her with excitement.

"I should be thanking you"


	250. Day 250

•Thankful•*

Shikadai put the wrapped present next to his ear and began aggressively shaking the box. He was sure his parents bought the thing he wanted most. The new video game system that had just come out. Even though he was a ninja now, he was only a genin and the game was way out of his price range.

"What the hell are you doing. Don't shake the damn gifts!" Temari scolded him. She just wanted to see her child open his gifts, and nothing made her happier than him doing so. She never got the experience of opening presents as a child. So just the fact that she now has the opportunity to give her son what she didn't have made up for the past.

"I'm not shaking it hard or anything-"

"Yea you are" Shikamaru chimed in, not sounding the slightest bit mad. But instead had a huge grin on his face. He felt the same way Temari did, he was just eager to see his son's smile as presents were being opened. But by Shikadai shaking them and throwing them to the side, no presents were being opened. "And all of this crap cost money, so I would prefer if you wouldn't destroy it before it was opened."

"Fine" Shikadai did as his parents said, surprisingly without attitude. It was Christmas, it was the least he could do for his parents after everything they did for them.

He unwrapped the gift, and as he figured, it wasn't the game system. The package was too light to begin with, but it was a book he had be asking for. So his parents were listening to him, so the game was bound to be here, because he spoke about that non-stop.

But as he unwrapped more and more presents until he got to the last one, his anticipation grew. He was sure this was it, but as he took off the wrapping paper, he was met with a box of clothes.

He wouldn't go too far as to say that he was angry, but there was a bit of disappointment. He wasn't going to complain because he got everything else that he wanted, and he was honestly beyond thankful for that.

"Thanks for everything...you guys are really awesome"

"Even if we didn't get you that game"

"Sure I wanted it, but everything else you guys got me is amazing."

"So" Shikamaru said to his son, pulling a present from behind him, showing it to his son. "If I give this away, you wouldn't care?"

"Is that-" Shikamaru nodded as Shikadai's eyes widened. Shikamaru could see how mesmerized his son was, so he quickly handed over the gift. Instantly Shikadai ripped off the paper and held the game tightly as if someone were trying to pry it from his hands.

"Thank you, Thank you." Shikadai gently sat the game on the ground before running over and squeezing his parents in a hug. This feeling is what Temari and Shikamaru always looked forward too. That smile that beamed across their son's face was priceless to them. And they were thankful that they could all be together in this moment.


	251. Day 251

•Blessing•*

"Hey Shikamaru!"

Ever since the war ended there has been peace. But in order for this peace to remain, a lot of work between each village has to be done. So Shikamaru seeing any of his friends wasn't often. But the fact that Kiba was waving and walking over to him, kinda reminded him of the old times.

"Kiba" Shikamaru walked over, giving him a handshake "Haven't seen you in a while"

"I know, it's been kinda hectic" Shikamaru bent down to Akamaru, gently petting him. He remembers when this dog was able to rest on Kiba's head, but now he was technically way older than them. "But I ran into your fiancé, and we talked. She told me how she had to go back to Suna to try to convince the council to let her move to Konoha. This whole situation must be though"

"Yea, it's kinda stressing the both of us out. But I know we'll find something out." Shikamaru yawned while scratching the back of his head, trying to downplay the situation even though he was losing sleep over it.

"Gaara's the Kazekage and he already gave you his blessing, so what else is the problem?"

"Even with Gaara and Kankuro's blessings, the council just wants to make sure that there is an heir, that's born and raised in Suna. So they're trying to marry Gaara off"

"You don't plan on raising your kid in Suna?"

"I don't even plan on having a child yet, maybe after we're married" Kiba seen Shikamaru's body language shift a bit. At first he was usual nonchalant self. But now his movements were stiff, almost as if were hiding something.

"I also was able to get a whiff of Temari, and I noticed her hormones were off." Kiba mentioned to Shikamaru, hoping to easily get some information off of him.

"Probably that time of the month" Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders, hoping for Kiba to change the subject. But he just stood there, slowly nodding his head, stroking the small peach fuzz that he had on his chin, as if he had classified information.

"You're a horrible liar...you knocked Temari up. I can smell pregnancy!" Kiba blurted out, not being able to wait for Shikamaru to disclose this information himself.

"Keep your voice down. We aren't telling anyone yet" Shikamaru jumped in Shock, looking around to make sure no one heard him. But by the way people were minding there business and carrying on with there day, no one had heard Kiba.

"Why? That's awesome news. It shouldn't be kept a secret"

"We just don't want the council to know, they'll probably decide to keep us separated and have Temari take the child and have her and some other guy raise him or her in Suna" Shikamaru has been paranoid ever since Temari told him about the baby. He was more than excited that he was going to have his own child, but the fact that the council hadn't agreed to their marriage was really driving him insane.

"I'm used to pragmatic Shikamaru, and I'm pretty sure that's just some messed up scenario that's in your head."

"That and about 100 other ones that deals with Temari and my child being separated from me" He left out an exasperated sigh, admitting everything to Kiba.

"You are smartest man I know, and not once have you given up without a fight. You can easily come up with a plan, you just have to have faith. And like I said, you already have her brothers blessings, so I'm pretty sure you can use that to your advantage"

"I never thought you would be someone giving me advice that's actually valuable." Shikamaru chuckled with disbelief. He was actually taking Kiba's advice into consideration.

"I'm useful for more than partying, drinking and dogs. I understand true love, even though that sounds sappy, I have a girlfriend too and if I was in your situation I'd do anything to make sure we can be together. And I know you're doing the same for you and Temari"

Shikamaru was more than necessary for him and Temari to be together. He would stay up late in the library looking for loopholes in old law books, even travel to Suna a few times a month just to speak to the council himself. There was no way that he would give up, him, Temari, and the baby were going to be a family.


	252. Day 252

•Block•*

As a kid, Shikamaru's favorite toys were building blocks. It was only thing he would remotely put effort into. And seeing that his son inherited the Nara's laziness, Shikamaru thought that the blocks would be a way to get his son to play.

And it worked. The two sat with their legs crisscrossed, building separate structures. Shikamaru had been bombarded with loads of work and missions, that this was actually the first time this week that the two were able to spend quality time with each other. A smile hasn't left either of their faces since they began building with the blocks.

And even though Shikadai was having a fantastic time with his father, he noticed how tall his father's buildings got. Shikadai could only stack a few before they fell, but not once had his father's tumbled down. He honestly was a bit envious. Sure he could've asked how to build a tall structure like that, but he was five and he felt by that age that he shouldn't be asking for help with common sense task like this one.

But he thought maybe he could find a way to get his father's help with directly asking for it. Or at least find a way to make both of their towers even.

So while Shikamaru was looking up top, adding another block to his tower, Shikadai ripped away a piece from the base making the whole thing collapse instantly. Shikamaru thought he placed everything perfectly to avoid this situation, but once he looked at his son's hand, he noticed it wasn't his fault the blocks fell.

"Dai...Why did you do that?"

Shikadai just sat there and shrugged his shoulders. He could see that his father was a bit sad, and started to feel bad because of it. But now there towers were both nonexistent, and that made feel him feel better about himself.

"Well, that wasn't very nice. I thought we were having a fun with the blocks" Shikamaru thought everything was going well. And his son didn't seem angry, but the fact he destroyed the tower made Shikamaru think his son was bored of this.

"I am" Shikadai wore a genuine smile as he started to stack his blocks. Now that his father's tower was destroyed, he had the best one. "I'm sorry that yours fell, I guess you have to start over and that is a drag"

Once Shikamaru seen the boastful smirk on his son's face, he knew the reason for his son's actions. That kid's personality mimicked Temari's way more than it did his own. Everything was seen as a competition, and if Shikadai felt he was losing his mood would begin to change. But now since he was technically winning, that smile which was just like his mother's, full of pride, appeared.

Shikamaru couldn't help but to laugh at how much Temari and their son were alike. At first he thought he had an exact clone, but that kid, aside from his laziness and looks, was purely Temari. So Shikamaru just brushed it off, and started building his tower again, but once his tower was the size of his son's, Shikamaru took a block off the bottom of Shikadai's tower. Making it topple over just like his.

"Daddy!" Shikadai threw the block that was in his hand and threw it on the ground. Then tucked his head into his knees, trying to avoid all contact with his father.

"Why are you upset? I only did the same exact thing you did."

"Because you're the father and I'm the kid, father's aren't suppose to be mean"

"So it's okay for kids to be mean"

"Well...no. But...it's not fair. You are able to build really tall things with the blocks and I can't." Shikadai shouted as he crossed his arms with a pout. He hated sounding like a baby, but to Shikamaru he was upset to see his child upset, no matter the reason.

"So that's why you destroyed it" Shikamaru pulled his son right next to him, then decided to knock his own building down. "Well how about we build something together, and I'll show you how to build something tall. Is that okay?"

Shikadai nodded his head, excited to build something with his father.

"So instead of throwing a fit, ask for help. No matter what it is, I will always be here."

Shikadai smiled at his father, letting him know that this information will always will always be with him.


	253. Day 253

•Pizzazz•*

"What does she have that I don't!" The Ino-Shika-Cho had just returned from the Gaara rescue mission a few days ago and now they were getting ready to train with Asuma. But during the mission, Ino watched how Temari and Shikamaru flirted, and it made her blood boil.

"Ino, what the hell are you talking about?" Shikamaru was laying on the grass, staring at the clouds, trying to ignore Ino. But she was just so loud and annoying that he couldn't even relax in peace.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about" Ino stood hovering over him, folding her arms with an angry scowl, waiting for Shikamaru to tell her something. But the only thing she received was him sighing and closing his eyes.

"Well someone please inform me, because whatever it is must be more important than training." Asuma walked over to the three of them who were just lounging around like training was the last thing on their list.

"Ino is jealous of the Temari girl that Shikamaru fought in the chunin exams" Choji told Asuma, leaning against a log chomping on his favorite bag of chips.

"I'm not jealous, it's just that he's..." Ino turned to Asuma, as she angrily pointed a finger back to Shikamaru who she was to upset to even look at. "Never even batted an eye at any girl, but as soon as that psychopath steps foot in his view, he's drooling all over her."

"She's not a psychopath Ino" Shikamaru opened his eyes and was a bit aggravated by the things she were saying. During the mission they didn't even talk, but Ino was still judging her based off of what happened at the chunin exams."You never even got a chance to know her. She's actually really nice. Troublesome, but nice."

"Look...he's even defending her. When has he ever defended a female?"

"That's because you're judging Temari off of one incident. People change and make mistakes. If you got to know her then you'll realize how great of a person she is"

"Shikamaru" Asuma put his hand on his chin, listening to the bickering really closely. "You are really defending Temari...but at the same time it sounds like Ino has a crush on you."

"What!...Eww...I don't have a crush on him. It's just that I'm skinny, beautiful. I just have pizzazz. And what does she have, a crazy hair style, a big butt and a bad attitude."

"I prefer a girl with a little meat, there's nothing wrong with that" Was all Shikamaru said

"So you are attracted to her. God Shikamaru you have such a weird taste in women. I'm pure pizzazz, and she's...just plain"

"If that's what you think Ino" Shikamaru stood upanf walked away indicating that he was ready to drop this conversation and train. He honestly believed that Ino didn't have half the pizzazz as Temari. No woman he met could've compared to Temari, maybe it was her perfect smile. But he figured that he was somewhat whipped already and that couldn't be helped.

"Can you believe him?" Ino grunted.

"I actually can't Ino, but maybe that's just one of the outcomes of him growing up." Asuma smirked, wanting to see if this would actually be the girl that Shikamaru would end up with.


	254. Day 254

•Breakthrough•*

"Can you see me?"

Shikamaru asked, staring at Temari through a computer screen. He was laying in bed in nothing but grey sweatpants, focusing his eyes on his laptop that laid on the end of his bed.

"Yes lazyass, it's about time you start using a fucking computer" Temari chuckled as she laid in the same position as he did, bundled up in thick blankets.

"You know I don't trust this shit, but because of this breakthrough in technology, I guess I have to get used to it." Shikamaru shrugged.

"It's not so bad. You get to see me every night."

"Kinda wish you were here though...I miss you"

"I miss you more than you can even imagine, but when we live three days apart, this is the next best thing" Both of their moods were declining as they spoke about the distance between them. They always made an effort to visit each other as much as they could, but being to very important shinobi made it hard.

"I guess you're right" He let out an exasperated sigh, trying not to dwell on the fact that he couldn't physically be next to her.

"I know I'm right, but enough of that depressing crap, what are you doing?"

"I'm talking to you, what does it look like?" He said sarcastically.

"No shit, be more specific"

"Well, I'm watching my girlfriend, who is solely wearing my shirt by the way, lay in bed. You look sexy like that, I should've been doing this"

"You don't look too bad yourself. I'd be pretty pissed if other women got this view" She grinned as she gazed at his chest, the 6-pack was the perfect view.

"I wouldn't even dare" Shikamaru smiled, and Temari did the same thing back. "Well how was your day?"

"Okay I guess, bunch of boring meetings. Had to train a few genin and they're tough. Konoha better watch out"

"I can say the same for Suna, the genin here are training harder than ever"

"I guess that means you don't have a part in that" Temari still joked about his laziness even though he had changed so much from that kid who he believed he was a coward.

"You got jokes now?" Shikamaru laughed a little as a loud yawn escaped.

"Lazyass don't fall asleep on me, because I swear if you do I will come to Konoha and kick your ass." Temari yelled, not caring how loud she was being.

"Yea Yea." Shikamaru yawned again, this time closing his eyes. "I love you Tem"

"I love you too, but you better not fall asleep on me. I'm serious"

Temari heard light snores knowing that she lost her boyfriend to sleep. Luckily for her, his camera was still on, so she got to admire his calm face as he was peacefully dozing away.

"Shikamaru, you got an asswhooping coming" Temari herself soon dozed off, leaving her computer on. Even though they were far away, this breakthrough in technology allowed them to be together.


	255. Day 255

•Curiosity•*

Shikamaru and Temari were excited to see there baby boy progress. From his first word to his first step, everything about Shikadai made them the proudest parents.

But along with Shikadai growing up, came curiosity. And the kid was far from a tiny bit curious. He was the complete opposite actually. He always had to know what everything was, it's purpose, and how it worked. He was just getting into everything in his reach.

Shikamaru had placed his one year old son next to him on the couch. And instead of turning on the bright light, Shikamaru lit a candle and placed it on the coffee table, to dim the living room.

"What's that?" Shikadai pointed to the flame that was coming of off the candle. His father had turned on his favorite cartoons, but he was more interested in that red flame. Shikamaru noticed his son's green eyes widen at the that sight and known that the questions were on their way.

"Fire" Shikamaru

"I touch it" Shikadai quickly hopped off the couch, reaching his tiny hand to touch the candle. Shikamaru figured something like this might happen and was already prepared. So with a few hand gestures, Shikamaru had his son restrained using his shadow possession jutsu.

"No kid, hot. Very hot." Shikamaru picked up his son and was staring him in the eyes with a stern look.

"Well...you touch it"

"Absolutely not, I just told you it's hot"

"Fire...hot" Shikadai repeated, making sure he understood his father's message. Shikamaru nodded slowly. "Dangerous?"

"Yes, it can burn you. And that's not fun at all"

"Why is it hot?" Shikadai innocently asked, staring at his father in anticipation, waiting for an answer.

"It's a lot of scientific stuff that will bore you kid" Shikamaru ruffled his son's hair, which made him chuckle a bit. His son trying to burn his fingers off wasn't pleasant, but that fact Shikadai was filled with curiosity made him a proud parent.


	256. Day 256

HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!

•Distance•*

When Temari first started dating Shikamaru, she received more advice than she really cared for. And most of it concerned the three day distance that lied between them.

In Konoha she had Ino and Sakura breathing down her neck, constantly questioning her about the situation.

 _"You know three days is a long time And right now Shikamaru is a hot commodity" Ino was always ready to start the gossip and drama._

 _"Ino has a point. Ever since he became a jounin and right hand man to the Hokage, girls have been trying to talk to him"_

 _"You guys really think that lazyass is going to put effort into other girls?" Temari asked them as she raised an eyebrow._

 _"We're not saying that, but everyone knows that you live far apart. So girls are going to be all up on him"_

 _Usually Temari is able to keep a composed face, but this was too hilarious so she let out a huge laugh._

 _"Sure they'll do that" She said sarcastically, still not being able to control her laughter._

Temari was confident in her relationship with Shikamaru. She knew that he was a good man and nothing on this Earth would lead him to cheat. And Shikamaru felt the same exact way about Temari, even though he had be questioned.

 _"Dude, you have to know that guys hit on her" Naruto's loud voice rung in his ears._

 _"Probably" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders._

 _"Probably, that's all you have to say. Guys know that you two live far apart, and they'll take advantage of that"_

 _"Have you seen how scary Temari can be? I'll feel sorry for any guy that tries to say hi to her, let alone hit on her. That's just asking for a death wish"_

 _"I don't understand how you can be so calm. Just being a day away from Hinata makes me crazy"_

Again Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, but this time he let out a small chuckle. Everyone always had questions about the distance, and of course at the start of their relationship they did too. But when the time came, that distance didn't mean anything.

Shikamaru was sitting in his office going over paperwork when he got a phone call.

"Hey Shikamaru, it's Kankuro. Temari's in the hospital-"

Before Kankuro even finished the sentence, Shikamaru already hung up, and ran to Kakashi's office.

"I need a week off, I'll bring my work with me. But please just let go."

"Of course Shikamaru. I assume you're going to Suna, and stay as long as you need"

Shikamaru made it to Suna in two days instead of three. There was no way that he was going to sit in Konoha why his girlfriend was in the hospital. He didn't even know the reason, but he was going to be by her side. And the distance wasn't going to stop him.


	257. Day 257

•Zen•*

If someone asked years ago what would bring Temari to a zen state, she definitely would say being the toughest shinobi there is. But now, that has completely changed.

Sure going on missions still brings her relaxation. But once she became a mother and a wife, her views were different. The two lazyasses that she was responsible for somehow always relieved her stress.

Shikamaru had built a treehouse for his son to play in but shortly after it was built, Temari realized that it was used for different reasons.

Earlier, She told Shikamaru and Shikadai to play in the backyard so they could get some fresh air. At first they were loud and their laughter resonated to her, and those sounds alone were enough to calm her nerves and put a smile on her face.

But about thirty minutes later, she heard the noise cease and knew that they were up to something. So she peaked out the large window that was in the kitchen, and found no sight of them.

"Where the hell did they go?"

Temari quickly left the kitchen and headed to the backyard which was empty. But she did hear quiet snores coming from above her head.

"I know they're not in that damn tree house" Temari gritted each word through her teeth as she began climbing the ladder. And once she reached the top, there they were. Her small toddler was snuggled into his father's chest. Temari did believe that they deserved to be yelled at for disobeying her. But those gentle faces that brought Temari her zen, wouldn't even allow a word to escape her mouth do disturb them.

So with a smirk,she let out a sigh, followed by a gentle face palm.

"I'm going to allow you guys to sleep for now, but once you get up, you both will be in trouble." Temari whispered as she left delicate kisses on her cheeks, before heading back into the house.


	258. Day 258

**_This Story comes from a suggestion about the Dai part in Shikadai's name. So I hope you enjoy it. And I want to thank you all for the comments and follows for this story. I'm shocked that this story has as many views and reviews as it does and I'm really grateful for everything. So thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the support. :)_**

•Happiness•*

Temari had given birth to Shikadai about a week ago, and it was difficult. Trying to give attention to her baby boy, while trying not to neglect her husband was hard. And on top of that maintaining a clean house was putting a strain on her. Luckily Shikamaru understood everything Temari was going through, so he made sure to be by her side to help. So right now, he was next to Temari washing the dishes while she dried them.

"Remember that guy you told me about. You were friends when you were little and you had seen him during the war." Shikamaru asked, not taking his focus off of the plate he was scrubbing.

"Yea Daimaru. What about him?" This caught Temari off guard. Sure she told Shikamaru about him before after the war, but he hasn't brought it up since. So instantly she knew something was up.

"So his name begins with Dai, and are son name ends with Dai..." Temari now knew where he was going with this, so she cut him off before he could even finish his sentence.

"ARE YOU INSINUATING THAT I NAMED MY CHILD AFTER ANOTHER MAN?" Temari had slammed the plate she was drying on the counter in pure frustration. She knew her husband can be dumb sometimes, but this was crazy. She would never do anything for another man, and would expect Shikamaru to know this.

"No, not at all..." Shikamaru's voice became as quiet as a whisper as he seen the angry scowl on his wife's face get bigger. He was pretty sure that the hormones from pregnancy and breastfeeding threw her hormones out of wack, and he did not want to be on the receiving end of scary Temari.

"Then where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"Well I overheard Yukata and Matsuri..." Shikamaru put down the wet rag and the dish he was cleaning to focus just on her.

"This can't be good." Temari sighed loudly "Keep going" Those girls were bigger gossips than Ino, so the things that came out of their mouth were purely opinion based.

"They were talking about how he was your only friend when you were kids, and when you guys had seen each other, you were filled with happiness."

"They also told him I was into an intelligent guy" Temari poked him in the chest, hard and stared him dead in the eyes. She wanted him to get of those negative thoughts out of his mind.

"But it just makes me wonder if he was still alive would you have married him, instead of me." Temari heard how sad Shikamaru was and it bothered her to see him distressed in any type of way. So she gently touched his cheek.

"You're a dumbass...for two reasons. First, Daimaru died after we met and by that time, I already had in mind that I somewhat liked you. And second of all, are you forgetting that _you_ named our son. The Dai part comes from sedai, meaning generation."

"Oh yea...sorry" Shikamaru chuckled a bit embarrassed by his actions.

"You better be fucking sorry. Listening to those two." She began laughing too, letting him know everything was okay. "And about the happiness, Daimaru never brought me any. My brothers made me happy, but it can not compare to the amount that you and my son give me."

"That's good to hear." Shikamaru felt a huge relief and went back to washing the dishes, as Temari went back to drying.

"You get jealous easily"

"Well, when with you as a wife is kinda hard not to"


	259. Day 259

•Beauty•*

Just how the members of the Ino-Shika-Cho were close, the mothers were even closer. So information about each other's children would spread pretty quickly.

"What did you do today hon?" Shikaku asked, taking a sip of beer from the bottle in front of him. Every once in a while, the three on them would sit on the back porch, trying to spend time together before the war.

Shikamaru and Shikaku sat at the shogi board, while Yoshino sat close to her husband, making sure there was no gap in between.

"Well I had lunch with Ino and Choji's mothers, and I found out a lot of information" Yoshino smirked slyly, looking at her son who was completely confused by his mother's body language.

"What" Shikamaru asked, looking up from the shogi board.

"About how Ino is starting to notice boys, but that girl is a beauty, I'm pretty sure she'll have no problem finding a guy."

"She's been liking boys since we were eight. It's just more obvious now because we're sixteen and been through puberty." Shikamaru was referring to her crush on Sasuke, then her small crush on Sai.

"But you have to admit she's a beauty, I'm pretty sure many girls envy her." Yoshino admitted, waiting for her son's response. Somewhat hoping for him to agree, just a bit at least.

"She looks like every other girl in Konoha. It's nothing new or different."

"Our son doesn't go for girls with bleach blonde hair. Sandy blonde is his thing" Shikaku spoke, keeping his focus on the board.

"What the hell are you talking about Ku?"

"Yea dad" Shikamaru gritted hoping his father would get the memo to stop talking. "What are you talking about?"

"What you define as beauty. Your mother obviously think Ino or girls like her in Konoha is what you consider ideal. But women from Suna, that's what you find attractive" Shikaku chuckled loudly, finding amusement in the distressed look on his son's face.

"Well finish telling me, I want to know." Yoshino was very curious about her son's love life, and because he hadn't expressed interest in any girl yet, this information was something she needed.

"Along with the sandy blonde hair, She has to be older, not too skinny, uses wind style and also smart. What else" Shikamaru began to look down, trying to save himself from the agony brought on by his father. But this form of torment was pure entertainment for Shikaku and thought it was best for him to continue. "She has to be blunt, but caring. And comes from royalty. Am I about right son?"

Shikamaru just groaned, trying his best to ignore his father's efforts of putting him through hell.

"Wait...are you describing Temari?" Yoshino remembered the girl Shikamaru fought in the chunin exams and known that they worked together a few times after, but what she didn't know is that her son developed a crush on her.

"I didn't give a specific name. I just told you some details about the type of women our son likes"

"And as I recall, Temari fits all that criteria. I've never really thought about her as someone you liked" Yoshino went quiet for a while and both Nara males knew that meant she was thinking and the outcome was never predictable. "But she's feisty, tough and scary. Not to mention beautiful. I'm loving her already-"

"Mom, I don't like her-" Shikamaru tried to put in his two cents, but Yoshino wasn't having it. She heard everything she wanted to hear and nothing was going to change her feelings.

"Shut up! I've made up my mind already. My baby marrying a beauty like that will put all those other mothers to shame"

Yoshino hopped up, skipping to the kitchen loudly humming a pleasant tune. Shikamaru knew he would never hear the end of this one and blamed his father for it.

"Now she thinks I have feelings for Temari" The only person Shikamaru was lying to was himself and he knew that. With the war about to start, he didn't want to get his hopes up. So he felt the best thing to do were to deny those feelings, at least until the war was over.

"But you do. Like I've been telling you, just give it a couple years, everything will work itself out"


	260. Day 260

•Sleep•*

This was so unlike Temari. Shikamaru had been waiting in front of the restaurant for an hour, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. Usually he would pick her up from her inn, but since he had been stuck in meetings all day, Temari told him that she'll just meet him there because his meetings were already close to the restaurant.

"She wouldn't forget about our date. Temari's usually on top of these things." Shikamaru sighed in desperation. He knew Temari wouldn't stand him up, but even knowing that he felt some sadness within.

"I hope everything's alright with her. But I should check on her just in case"

Shikamaru said out loud as took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth without lighting it. Usually just the feeling of it could came him down, but he was so worried about Temari that this habit didn't do anything.

He walked to her inn, opting to leave the cigarette in his mouth in order to make sure Temari was okay. He made his way to her door, and knocked loudly three times. But there was no response.

"Tem!" Shikamaru tried twisting the door knob, but it was locked. So he found himself just standing outside, refusing to leave. "Temari!"

Shikamaru was now panicking and right now screaming through the halls wasn't working and he was pretty sure that the other occupants of the inn thought that he was some kind of stalker at this point.

'I guess I should leave and give her her space...but she can be harmed and no one would know' Shikamaru contemplated what he should do in this scenario, and leaving here without knowing what was wrong with his girlfriend was not an option. So with his shadows, Shikamaru used them to go on the other side of the door and unlock it.

He quietly walked in the living room, gently closing the door behind him, deciding to leave the lights off, only to find a slender figure buried under covers, lying on the couch.

Shikamaru walked closer realizing she wasn't hurt or harmed in any way. Just really tired. But when you have the job of traveling between two villages that's three days apart, numerous times a year, he wouldn't expect her to be anything but tired.

Shikamaru was going to leave her alone, but as he was getting ready to leave, he made the mistake on accidentally bumping his knee on the glass coffee table.

'Damn it, that hurts' Shikamaru tried to whisper, but apparently it wasn't low enough. Before he knew it, he felt a fist come into contact with his stomach with tons of force, knocking him to the ground.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Temari rested her elbow on his neck as she pointed a kunai to his throat. She couldn't get a good view of the guy, and just waking up didn't help the situation.

"Tem...it's me" Shikamaru tried his best to get the words out, but with his breathing restricted it was a difficult task.

"Shikamaru?" Temari quickly got up before checking to make sure he was okay. And she figured he was except for the hyperventilating which was eventually going to stop in a few moments. "Why the hell didn't you turn the lights on?"

"Because you were sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to disturb you"

"Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at meetings?" Temari walked over to the lamp, turning it on which brightened the room completely.

"Take a look outside woman, it's night time." Temari opened up the curtains and instantly came to a realization.

"Wait...Did I miss our date?" Temari was suppose to meet him at nine but when she looked at the clock it said 10 :45 "Damn it! I did." Temari sat on the couch, placing both hands on her face feeling frustrated with herself

"It's fine Tem, we can always go another time" Shikamaru sat next to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder, trying to make her feel better.

"But I feel like shit. I know how long it took you to get the reservation." Temari leaned her head on his shoulder, as she stared at the clock again in disbelief. "I swear it feels like I went to sleep five minutes ago. I did not expect my nap to last six hours. I'm really sorry"

"Don't apologize for getting some sleep. I never do anyway." Shikamaru let out a loud chuckle, but Temari knew she was being serious, but a smile appeared on her face nonetheless.

"We've been dating for less than two months and already you're rubbing off on me" Temari said

"You say that like it's a bad thing"

"Becoming lazy is a bad thing"

"Whatever you say" Shikamaru's lips found hers before he stood up and headed towards the door. "Goodnight Tem"

"Where are you going?" Temari asked with a pout on her face.

"Home, it's getting pretty late"

"You don't have too. I'm not sleepy anymore and since we didn't go out, I want to make it up to you."

Temari got up and grabbed his hand, leading him to the room making sure to close the door behind him. Good thing Temari got all that sleep before hand, because their night did not consist of any at all.


	261. Day 261

•Garden•*

Temari was finally able to start on the garden at their new house. But she wasn't going to do this alone. She forced her lazyass husband to come out with her and start planting these seeds.

"Ugh, SHIKAMARU! What are you doing?"

In order to get things done faster, she thought it would be best if she worked on one section while Shikamaru worked on the other. But Temari didn't expect to have to babysit him throughout the whole process. She had been working on her section for thirty minutes before she looked towards him and realized that he had the wrong flowers in his hand.

She wondered how long he had been doing this, so she marched over to him. Shikamaru looked up and seen Temari hovering over him, with her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

"Well I'm opening the pack of..." Shikamaru looked at the pack of seeds and seen white roses "...The pack of white roses and planting them right here"

"That's the problem...They don't go there." Temari threw the shovel that she had in her hand down along with the gloves that she was once wearing.

"You said roses go here. Am I right?"

"I said red roses. Read the label again genius." Shikamaru knew exactly what his wife said, he just got a bit distracted. With Temari sitting in front of him in tight blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt, that view was just too mesmerizing. So right now he was making any excuse so she doesn't find out the reason for his mistakes.

"Well this is my house too..." Shikamaru whispered, knowing that saying something like this is prone to piss her off.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Temari scoffed as she looked him dead in the eyes waiting for an answer.

"It means that I think the white roses would look great in this part of the garden"

"You have absolutely no idea about how a fantastic garden should look"

"I think since I'm helping and this is my backyard just as much as it is yours, I should make this decision."

"Shikamaru..." Temari let out a snide laugh as she stood in disbelief. She couldn't believe that he thought a say-so in any part of this house. "This is not your garden...and I'm sorry if I said anything to make you think it was."

"Now you're being selfish, I don't understand why the red roses can't go over there and the white ones here."

"You're making more of a big deal than I am"

"Yea...so what?"

"Let me guess, you already planted the seeds."

"Uh-huh...about five packs" Shikamaru admitted as he smacked his lips and made a bit of a hissing sound.

"You're frustrating sometimes. Why the hell didn't you just say that." Temari wasn't even mad, kinda happy at this memory that was happening in their new house.

"I didn't want you to yell at me about ruining your garden." Shikamaru was confused at his wife's behavior. She seemed angry at first, but now she was standing there covering her face, laughing. So he assumed everything was all good.

"Are you going to cry crybaby?"

"Maybe? If you yell at me then I will"

"Well, since you helped I'll let you have some creative control and we can plant the white roses here."

"Thank you for allowing me to make one decision"

"No problem" Temari sat next to him, taking the pack of seeds out of his hand. "Now this time let's not get distracted by my body. We don't want to make any more mistakes."

"So you decide to sit next to me like it'll make everything better"

"No, just feel like torturing you."

"You are cruel"

"You knew that before you married me" They both laughed together, hardly able to get any work done for the rest of the day.


	262. Day 262

•Imagination•*

"Hello, Shikamaru" Temari laid on her bed, using one hand to support the phone she was using to talk to Shikamaru. It was three o'clock in the morning and Temari was bored so she decided to call him, and even though she knew he was sleeping, Shikamaru always made sure to answer her calls.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea, but I'm bored." Temari turned on her lamp, dimming the room just a bit.

"It's three o'clock in the morning. I'm bored too" Shikamaru said in a groggy manner, ready to close his eyes and head back to sleep. If it were anyone else, he would have done so already. But he always made exceptions for Temari.

"Can you please just try to use your imagination. It's hard enough not being able to see you" Temari whined a little, and that voice always made Shikamaru even more susceptible to comply with whatever she wanted to do.

"Okay. What am I suppose to do?"

"Guess what I'm wearing. Have you been listening to me for the past five minutes"

"Oh umm...you're wearing a shirt and pants" Shikamaru yawned not trying to. And he knew this would piss her off, and could already hear it in her tone.

"Be more descriptive and use your imagin-fucking-nation!" Temari was yelling, not caring if she were to wake up the neighbors.

"Okay you're wearing a night shirt and pajama pants"

"Baby...can you be serious?" Temari knew that everytime she called him baby, Shikamaru would stop being sarcastic and listen to her.

"I'm sorry Tem. You're wearing a black tank top, and booty shorts. I bet I'm right." He had a sly smirk on his face as he waited for her to answer.

"Do I wear this every night or something?"

"No. but it's my favorite outfit that you wear, so I just took a guess"

Temari just gave an eye roll full of apathy, knowing that this was Shikamaru trying to act cool. So she just laughed it off, and began guessing what he was wearing.

"Well, you are wearing black sweatpants and no shirt because it's too much effort"

"You know me too well" Shikamaru wore the same thing every night so Temari already knew what he had on. "So what happens next?"

"Usually after people describe what they're wearing, they...ya know...get more intimate" Temari stuttered as she played in her hair, trying to calm her nerves.

"Are you trying to have _phone sex_ " Shikamaru whispered as if there was someone else besides them.

"You aren't suppose to say it Shikamaru...kinda kills the mood if you do"

"Alright, So I guess this is were my imagination comes into play"

"Yep"

The two sat there in silence, not saying a word. Waiting for the other to take a lead on this new activity.

"Oh God, this is so awkward" Temari broke the silence because this is going nowhere.

"No kidding, but we'll get through it right"

"Yea, no matter how embarrassing and awkward this is" Temari broke out in laughter and Shikamaru joined her. Even though they had no clue what they were doing, it made it even more fun. And they were able to find enjoyment in this.

"At least we're in this together"


	263. Day 263

•Secret•*

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Temari fell unto the couch, covering her viridescent eyes as she tried to stop herself from crying. "YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME SHIKAMARU!"

"Tem..." Shikamaru tried to get a grasp of her hand, but Temari instantly snatched it back. "I'm sorry" His voice was shaky just like Temari's.

"That's all you can say is sorry? When we got married, we agreed that there would be no secrets. And I find out that you've been keeping tons of secrets." The tears had finally escaped from her eyes, and even through her crying her yelling was still intimidating.

"Because I know if I said something you wouldn't have let me go." Shikamaru wasn't in the mood to argue, but seeing Temari upset was making him feel like a horrible husband.

"You're damn right. You've been going on S-rank missions and you know how I feel about that. And what's even more messed up is that I had to find out from someone else"

"I know I should've been the one to tell you, but I'm going through...never mind." Shikamaru sat on the coffee table which allowed him and Temari to be face-to-face.

"No, not never mind. Tell me what you're going through. I don't want anymore secrets. I am your wife, and I should be the first person that knows everything you're going through." Temari finally removed her hands, which allowed her bloodshot eyes to be seen. And this sight alone made him feel like shit.

"I know I'm going to have be a father, but what if I'm not a good one. Usually I'll have cigarettes to calm my nerves, but I'm trying to quit. But doing the missions kinda take my mind off everything"

"You've been handling missing-nin by yourself. I don't care if you're a genius, that doesn't make you immortal."

"Temari I'm fine and I'll always be fine." Shikamaru wiped the tears away from her eyes even though he felt his own coming on.

"You don't know that. If you die, that means our child will have to grow up without a father. I never got the chance to grow up with a decent one, I didn't even have the chance to grow up with both parents and that's all I want for our child."

"I know" Shikamaru took a seat on the couch as close to Temari as he could, before pulling her to his chest. "I didn't mean to stress you out. I know the pregnancy already is and that's why I didn't want to bombard you with all of my problems."

"I'd rather you did Shika...I know losing your father and Sensei makes you feel lost in the father department. I know how it feels." Temari admitted, feeling a bit better that the yelling ceased.

"I had to go 22 years trying to figure out how to be a woman on my own which meant I had no idea how a mother should act. But with Yoshino, I received guidance."

"Yea, that woman would've given it to you even if you didn't ask. Just wish I had a bit of guidance."

"But just because Shikaku isn't here physically, doesn't mean you're clueless about parenthood. Your father left you with everything you need so that you could be an awesome father to your own child. And so did Asuma, so with the teachings of two great men you're bound to be a great father."

"You always say what I need to hear." Shikamaru gave Temari a toothy grin, as he moved his hand to Temari's baby bump feeling the bundle of joy's little kicks.


	264. Day 264

•Give•*

Gaara had offered his babysitting services and was now busy watching his nephew. Kankuro had warned him that Shikadai was two years old, a time known as the terrible twos.

But Shikadai was always a good child. Everytime Gaara seen him, the kid was so calm and relaxed. A trait that definitely came from Shikamaru, because he known Temari to be the complete opposite.

But today, he was definitely Temari's kid. He had been running throughout the house, getting into everything and eating things that were not meant to be food. Gaara was pretty sure that Kankuro might have gotten a hold of Shikadai, because his older brother was known for eating any and everything.

"Look Uncle Gaara...Train"

"I see...do you really like trains?"

"Yes" Gaara noticed Shikadai sitting on the carpet playing with his toy train, imitating the choo choo sounds. The sight of this put a smirk on Gaara's face, making him want a child of his own. But soon that feeling of joy was replaced with terror as his noticed Shikadai chewing on something that he did not give him.

"What are you eating?"

Gaara kneeled down so that he could get a better look at his nephews mouth, or rather what was inside. And he confirmed that it was definitely not food.

"Ahh...give me that!" Gaara reached for the object, terrified that if Temari finds out about this, all hell will break loose. So he tried to reach for it, but that proved to be a mistake.

"Ouch" Shikadai bit his uncle's finger. He was trying his best to get whatever his nephew had. But he was being stubborn just like his mother. "Shikadai, give that to me now" But Shikadai didn't listen.

Gaara didn't like to yell or lose his temper at all. But he was beginning to feel like he had to. He rather Shikadai be angry with him for a few minutes, than his nephew choke.

"Give it to me...now" Instead of Shikadai giving him whatever it was in his mouth, Gaara noticed a small pout and tears began to fall. Soon loud whimpers and wails came.

"Uncle Gaara didn't mean to yell...please don't cry. Okay...Uncle Gaara's sorry-"

"Are you picking on my son?" Temari asked sarcastically knowing now that Gaara wouldn't intentionally hurt any innocent creature. He's been like this ever since he'd changed, and even now he's trying to makeup for everything he's done.

"Oh...umm...Temari"

"What's the matter with him?" She asked Gaara, as she picked up her son before wiping the tears from her son's eyes.

"He's eating something, but wouldn't give me it. So I had to be a little stern...but I didn't mean to make him cry" Gaara felt really bad and Temari knew he did. But she wasn't angry in the slightest. She would hope that if her son was eating a foreign object that his uncles would try to retrieve it.

"Open" Was all Temari had to say before Shikadai put the object in his mother's hand. It looked like a colorful piece from the train set, and she told him a million times not to eat this stuff. "Were you giving Uncle Gaara a hard time"

"Sorry Uncle Gaara" Temari put him down and he instantly stood in front of his uncle as his had his hands behind his back, gently swaying back and forth.

"It's fine Shikadai" Gaara said back with a smile and soon his nephew had an exact smile.

"Can we play with train again?"

"Yes we can, as long as you don't place anymore pieces in your mouth."


	265. Day 265

**A suggestion about Temari teaching her summoning jutsu to Shikadai.**

•Embrace•*

"Here" Temari threw a wrapped package at her son who was glancing up at the clouds just like his father.

"What's this?" Shikadai barely was able to catch the package, which was very heavy. His green eyes widened at the possibilities which made him quickly unravel it. "A new tessen?" Shikadai gently ran his fingers on the black metal, letting a smirk appear on his face.

"Yea, it's about time you embrace the Suna part of your culture." Temari stood in front of him with her own tessen strapped to her back.

"I do embrace it mom. It's just that I'm more proficient in shadows" Shikadai tried to defend himself from his mother, who he felt was about to start nagging.

"Well most wind users from Suna use a tessen and it's about time you start also"

"But I use a tessen."

"A beginner one that you haven't used since you were ten...you're twelve Shikadai."

"Well I'm pretty excited about training...I do have the best wind user as my teacher after all" Shikadai was serious. He heard all the stories about how his mother was a badass with her tessen, and wanted to have that status too. Even if it meant a little more training.

"All though flattery is nice, it's not going to work on me" Temari can see how excited her son was, which actually was flattering. The way he was mesmerized by the new fan, shows that he was embracing her culture.

"I was hoping to learn your summoning jutsu, that's all."

"You know that means a contract...with blood. There are millions of other animals that you can sign a contract with. Are you sure you want to do that?" Temari was more than proud that he wanted to do this, but she didn't want him making a huge decision like this just to make her happy.

"Mom, I'm positive. I know how much it would make you happy to see one of your techniques being used instead of shadows all the time. Even though you helped develop some Nara jutsus."

"Shikadai...you are really the best son ever." Temari bit her finger and wiped it on her tessen and with one swipe of her fan, the weasel appeared before her.

"Kamatari, I know it's been a while...but you remember my son." The weasel crawled over to Shikadai before crawling on his clothes finally resting on his shoulder. "He would like to sign a contract with you"

Usually Kamatari wouldn't go near anyone that he didn't trust, and the fact he was resting comfortably on Shikadai's shoulder shows he had trust in Shikadai. So the weasel gave a small nod yes, and Temari proceeded to give her son instructions.

"Bite your finger, and swipe it across your tessen..." After these instructions, Temari continued to give him more directions, making sure he did each step carefully. "Kamatari is not a tool but an ally and has to be treated as such...remember that Shikadai"

"I will mom" Shikadai just wanted the weasel on his shoulder to disappear, just so that he could use his tessen to make it reappear again.


	266. Day 266

•Kindness•*

The three sand siblings had been staying at their designated inn, that was always available just for them when they visited to Konoha.

Gaara and Kankuro were stuck with Shikamaru as their escort so naturally, they watched their sister bicker constantly with him. Gaara thought of it as friendly teasing, but Kankuro seen it as much more.

So finally when they arrived back at the inn after all their meetings, Temari headed straight to the kitchen, and while she was in there, Kankuro decided to watch some T.V while Gaara was working on some paperwork.

About ten minutes later, an aroma of chocolate meet them in the living room. Gaara was too busy with his work to notice anything, but Kankuro knew his sister was in there baking. And Temari was the best baker ever. He just waited another 45 minutes to ensure she was finished.

"Gaara...you smell that?"

"It seems our sister baked"

"Come on...let's go get something."

They walked into the kitchen and wasn't sure whether to be terrified or calm. They knew she had baked, but they hadn't expected to see three desserts beautifully made. Brownies, Chocolate chip cookies and a carrot cake, right there in front of them waiting to be eaten.

"Damn Temari, I didn't know you were baking all of this. I would've been in here quicker" Kankuro reached his hand for a brownie but, Temari quickly smacked it away. "What the hell was that for!?" Kankuro quickly shook his hand, trying to mitigate the pain.

"These are for Shikamaru...if you want some you can make your own." Temari began to package the desserts, placing them in boxes before tying them with a green ribbon.

"What about those chocolate chip cookies?"

"Those are for him too" Kankuro couldn't believe that she put in all this effort just for some lazyass. He was actually more shocked than anything.

"Is the cake for him too?"

"Yea...so what if it is?" Temari knew at this point, he was insinuating that there was something between her and Shikamaru, when there wasn't.

"Don't you think you're putting a little too much effort into making your boyfriend some desserts?"

"No I don't." Temari was now facing her brother, angrily staring at him even though had he outgrown her years ago. "Shikamaru takes your ass all around Konoha with you giving him shit. And he doesn't complain at all. I'm just showing my kindness because he always shows his."

"Oh please...the only reason he's kind, is because he gets to play with his girlfriend all day.-"

"Now Kankuro" Gaara interrupted their bickering, hating even when those had their petty arguments. "Temari has a point. Shikamaru has always been kind to us. I see nothing wrong with showing our gratitude."

"See-" Temari folded her arms and smiled when her youngest brother defended her.

"But Temari, there is nothing wrong with having feelings for Shikamaru. I am no expert on these kinds of things but it does seem that you and Shikamaru are very close.-"

"I do not like Shikamaru. I was just being kind!" Temari quickly grabbed the boxes from the counter before storming out, heading to Shikamaru's house.

"Did you really have to upset her Kankuro?" They looked out the window, and seen their sister running to the Nara compound.

"Me? You were the one who was saying it's okay for her to love Nara"

"I just want her to be happy, and I see the way she smiles at him. Ever since that mission when she saved him, It's like Temari reserves that smile just for him."

"So you see it too. And she tried to say it was out of kindness."

Kankuro smirked. Although he had been giving her shit, he was glad to see his sister have some type of fun before the war...even if it was with that lazyass from Konoha.


	267. Day 267

•Inside•*

"So I'll be a big sister?"

Mirai stared wide-eyed at Shikamaru and Temari as he sat across from her in the booth and Temari next to her. The four year old was tightly biting her lower lip in anticipation, waiting for a definite answer.

"Yep...Temari and I are having baby" Shikamaru and Temari had taken Mirai to get some barbecue at the same place team 10 had been coming too since they were genin. He felt this was the perfect place to tell her the news, as it had become Mirai's favorite restaurant over the years.

"Yay!" Mirai was jumping around in her seat in pure excitement. Everything that Shikamaru, her mom and Temari was showing her, she could help teach the baby. "Is it a big or girl. I hope it's a girl...but a boy would be awesome too."

"Well we actually don't know. The baby hasn't been inside my stomach long enough to know." Temari had reached to pull some meat off the grill, placing it on the plate for Mirai.

"Wait..." Mirai arched an eyebrow as she was slowly chewing on a piece. She was ecstatic about the baby coming, but she was curious as to how it was made. "How does it get there?"

"Get where Mirai" Shikamaru asked, taping on the table, fully aware of the meaning Mirai's question. But was terrified to answer it.

"Inside big sister Temari's tummy."

"I think maybe you should ask your mom...she would definitely know better than I do"

"I diddd. But she told me a stork would bring to baby but I don't think that's true."

"I think it is"

"No, because when big sister Hinata had Boruto, I looked for a stork all day. And plus the baby was inside her tummy. So why would the stork deliver it, if the baby is already with the mommy?" Mirai had a bit of sass, but then again, she did spend a lot of her time around Ino and Temari. So Shikamaru knew exactly were it came from.

"That's a good question Mirai" Shikamaru agreed with her, hoping it will put a pause on the pregnancy questions.

"Seems pretty strange if you ask me" Mirai stuffed her face with another piece of barbecue.

"Very, but how the baby got inside doesn't matter. But what does matter is that once the baby is born, you'll be there to help." Temari assured her, while changing the topic which her husband was grateful for.

"I will help. I'll be here everyday and teach the baby genjutsu because I'm really good at it. I'll be his teacher just like my dad was your teacher." Mirai flashed a toothy grin towards both of them, giving them both a warm feeling.

"I'll hold you to that, even though I'm sure you'll make sure our child is the best Shinobi they can be"

Mirai nodded her head eagerly, just thinking about when the baby would be here is making her happy. Helping the baby walk, talk, and read would be part of her responsibility. And she was up for the challenge. But this made her think about another question.

"How will the baby get out..."

"Well maybe we should finish eating...and take you home so your mommy can answer all your questions"

"Did you forget?" Mirai asked, waiting for an answer.

"We told Kurenai she can stay at are house tonight." Temari reminded him.

"Yep...so I can ask all the questions I want"


	268. Day 268

•Outside•*

Surprisingly, today Shinki wasn't surrounded by his iron. Shikadai was so used to it that he forgot it was only a tool as opposed to an actual part of him.

But Shikadai enjoyed that; two cousins who were able to be kids instead of Shinobi, even if it was only for a day.

"Konoha is different this time" This was Shinki's first time back to Konoha ever since the chunin exams. Yesterday evening his father and uncle had dropped him off, while they went to Kumo for some meetings. And so far, staying at his aunt and uncle house wasn't so bad.

But unfortunately for Shikadai, Shinki was an early bird like the rest of the No Sabakus. And he didn't want to stay in the house, so Shikadai brought him outside on the back porch.

"More gloomy, dark, cloudy" Shinki sat with his legs crossed, as he stared at the grey sky that didn't plan on turning blue anytime soon.

"It's usually like this around this time of year." Shikadai was laying on his back, staring at the roof which extended over the porch.

"What's so special about this time?"

"It's rainy season, and by the looks of it, it's going to storm."

"It's strange outside. Well at least here." Shinki started to think about the differences between his own village and this one. "In Suna it's just two temperatures. And maybe once a year it'll rain. Here there is numerous types of weather."

"Yea, But you do different things. In the summer you swim and in the winter you have snowball fights outside. It's actually fun."

"What do you do in rain?" Shinki asked as the rain began pouring down, mesmerized by how much water was falling. He only seen this on television.

"Sometimes you play in it, jump in puddles. Things like that."

"So we can stand in this rain?"

"That's probably not a good idea." Shikadai stood up, knowing that if he continued to lay there along with the sound of rain, he'll fall fast asleep."It's cool out, and that mixed with rain equals sick. And my mom wouldn't allow that. But during spring the weather is a little better."

"You think aunt Temari will find out if I go anyway."

"I think I might" Temari had crept up behind them, listening to their conversation. "Has my son rubbed off on you already, doing something wrong."

"Oh aunt Temari, I'm sorry. But there is nothing like this in Suna...I just really want stand in it"

"I know exactly how you feel. When I first moved here, the only thing that kept me from going out in the rain was Shikamaru. But even for the most part he couldn't stop me all the time. That's why I stayed sick." Temari smiled knowing that she wasn't the only person who felt happy at the sight of rain. She would've stayed with them longer but a flash of light came across the sky followed by a loud roar of thunder. "Well that was lightning and breakfast is ready so it's time to head in"

Shinki took one last look before heading in, but even inside for most of the day he sat next to a window. Staring outside, not wanting to miss any second of the rain.


	269. Day 269

•Jump•*

"Jump...SPLASH!" Shikadai bent his knees as much as possible so that jump high. Soon, his brown deer rain boots came crashing down on the shallow puddle that was created by the current drizzle of rain.

"Dai, Slow down. Granny isn't as fast as she used to be" Yoshino was carrying a plastic bag full of groceries around her elbow, using the hand on the same arm to carry an umbrella.

"Sorry Granny, there's just so many puddles that I haven't jumped in yet." Shikadai stood in the middle of the puddle, waiting for his grandma to catch up.

"Is that right?" Yoshino chuckled, reaching out her free hand to grab his. Shikadai stared at it, not wanting to grab it. This would restrict the puddles he could jump in, not allowing him to go far. "Come on...grab it. I'll walk close to the puddles so you can still have fun"

"Really...But wouldn't your pants get wet from the splashes?"

"Yea...But grandma doesn't care. I remember when your father was your age, he would do the same thing." Shikadai grabbed her hand, hesitant to jump in the puddles. "He would always beg your grandpa Shikaku and I to go out after the rain just so he could jump in the puddles. It was one of the only times he wasn't lazy"

"It seems like daddy is just like grandpa, because when he doesn't have work and it rains, he'll take me to jump in puddles. And he'll jump in some too." Yoshino walked close to a puddle and Shikadai took that as an indication to splash in it.

"They were just alike, in looks and in personality...if only you could've met him..." Yoshino whispered that last part, feeling a bit nostalgic.

"If only I could've met him what?"

"You would've seen how much you are just like those two" Yoshino smiled, learning over the years how to smile instead of cry everytime her husband came to mind. And seeing her grandson jump in puddles, made her realize that Shikaku would've been proud of Shikamaru and Shikadai.


	270. Day 270

•Friendship•*

"What is friendship anyway?!" Shikamaru threw his head back in frustration as he held the carton of orange chicken in his hand.

"Ya know, being there for one another. Not being afraid to tell each other something." Choji told him, as he stuffed his face with some rice, immediately grabbing another carton of food.

Shikamaru and Temari had gotten in a huge argument. And he just needed to vent to somebody, so who else better than his best friend. It's been a while anyway, so Choji immediately agreed. And now the two were sitting on a bench, in the cloud watching spot where they first became friends.

"She told me friendship is a crucial part of marriage. I'm a great friend and an even better husband!" Shikamaru just wanted to yell. "I can't believe that Temari told me that I wasn't being a good enough friend. We hadn't been 'friends' for a while, we've dated for a year and been married for 6 months." Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief, stabbing the chicken with his chopsticks before actually picking up a piece.

"She just misses the way you acted when you were friends. That's all."

"Does Karui say she misses your friendship?"

"No...but on the other hand you and Temari been friends for about seven years before you started dating. Me and Karui only for about six months."

"But does that matter?" Shikamaru arched his eyebrow, waiting for a genuine answer to answer his question.

"You used to tell Temari everything but the closer you two got, the more you stopped telling her things."

"How would you know that?" Shikamaru looked shocked, him and Choji hadn't spoke in a while so for him to have this information made himself a bit curious.

"The wives talk, but that's neither here nor there. I bet you know everything about Karui, Sakura, Hinata and Ino only because Temari tells you"

"Well yea...but that's women. They talk and gossip, men don't"

"With their wives they do. Unless it's about a top secret mission, or a promise I made, Karui knows everything I know. And even though we're married, we're still friends." Choji admitted, hoping his friend would take and listen to his advice. "Remember the land of silence, and how you didn't tell her anything. She was pissed, and you guys weren't even dating then. Just think about how she feels now that you're doing the same thing and married."

No one but Shikamaru knows that Temari cried about the land of silence, and even after all these years, he feels horrible for bringing tears to her eyes. She probably feels worse because he wasn't communicating and they were married. He sighed, mad at himself for causing Temari more unnecessary pain than she needed.

"Guess I should communicate more with my wife...huh?"

"No shit. For a genius you sure can be oblivious"

"Well, wish me luck." Shikamaru stood up before running home, knowing that his wife was waiting for him, And most likely would meet him at the door with her tessen. But he know he deserved it. Ever since he became hokages assistant, he had been shutting her out. And he finally realized that, so from today everything he knows, she knows.


	271. Day 271

•Love•*

"I lo...I lo...Damn it Temari!" Temari stood with her hands grasping unto the marable sink, looking at herself intensely in the mirror. "Get it together!"

She had no idea why the three simple words couldn't come out of her mouth. There had been many occasions when Temari wanted to tell Shikamaru that she loves him. That man always went above and beyond for her, making her feel the best she's ever have in her 22 years of living.

"I loov...I...I...ughhh! WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I SAY IT?"

"You don't have to rush it Tem" Temari's green eyes widened as embarrassment flooded through her body. Last time she checked, no one was in the bathroom with her. Kankuro and Gaara weren't even in the inn, so the fact she heard a voice confused her. The worst part about it, was the fact that it was her boyfriend's deep, raspy voice.

"Shika...How the hell did you get in here?"

"Your brothers said you were here and when I knocked, you didn't answer. Luckily for me, the door was unlocked"

"You don't just barge in someone's home!"

"You seem like you don't want me here, so I'll just leave" Shikamaru didn't move from his spot at the door. Even if she wanted him to leave, Shikamaru wasn't going anywhere.

"Shika..." Temari covered her forehead with her hand, before dragging it down the rest of her face in frustration. But not at Shikamaru, it was directed towards herself. "Don't leave,please." Temari closed the toilet seat, and sat down.

"I wasn't, but can you tell me what's going on."

"It seems like you heard everything."

"I did" Shikamaru admitted, before leaning his back against the wall. "But there's obviously an explanation for it."

"You know you mean a lot to me. And I want our relationship to continue. But some things are hard me...like saying those three words..." Temari buried her face in her hands, trying to avoid eye contact. But quickly Shikamaru moved them, wanting to see her green eyes. "I never said those words to anyone, they never even came out of my mouth."

"Like I said, you don't have to rush it."

"But I don't want to push you away"

"Because the insults and punches weren't doing that already" Shikamaru said sarcastically, chucking a little and it made Temari do the same, even in her distress.

"You're an asshole...you know that" The smile on her face was getting bigger. He was doing his best to make her happy, despite the fact she couldn't couldn't confess her love. And this was one of the many reasons she loved him.

"As long as you're smiling, I'll accept the insult."

Temari stood up, staring into his brown eyes. Shikamaru was waiting for another insult because of close she was. But Temari couldn't find herself to insult him, instead she said something that surprised him.

"I love you" The words just slipped out, but she wasn't angry about it. This is exactly what she wanted.

"Did you just say those words...I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I said I love you"

"Well...I love you too" Shikamaru leaned down, slowly pressing his lips on hers, excited for this huge step in their relationship.


	272. Day 272

•Fire•*

Shikadai gently rubbed his thumb over the metal casing of the lighter that was similar to the one his dad always carried. During the still sunset, Shikadai sat with his legs folded on the green grass, and in front of him was a tombstone that read Asuma Sarutobi.

"I was just visiting grandpa, I usually do that about once a month. I realized that I never came to visit you. Dad always talks about you, saying how you were a great shinobi, and a great teacher" Shikadai placed some flowers down. Feeling sentimental the more he lingered here. The stories his dad and Mirai told would always make him a bit meloncholy, they always told them with smiles. "I know dad usually puts cigarettes here in your honor, but I'm twelve so I can't buy them. So I hope flowers will do."

Shikadai sighed with a bit on despair before continuing.

"Me and Mirai are close, we're pretty much like brother and sister. Everything she learns, she teaches me. Like fire style, she just learned that and already she knows so many jutsus. She's actually teaching me fire style. Like father, like daughter, always teaching everything you know."

Shikadai finally flicked open the lighter and watched the vibrant orange fire shoot upwards.

"I came to thank you. You were one of the reasons my dad changed. He said you told him to protect the king. And since then, he's become a respected man in Konoha, making sure the village runs smoothly. Mom even tells me how dad was the laziest shinobi there was, but he had a great Sensei to learn from. So I guess he was bound to change at some point."

Shikadai stood up, closing the lighter so that the flame was no longer there, before whispering 'thank you' and headed home. He had the best dad there was, and Asuma was one of the few people to credit for that. So he knew that he needed to come show his appreciation.


	273. Day 273

**It's hard picturing Shikadai grown up, he's still a precious, cute kid. But I put my feelings aside and wrote a story about him when he's older. And it was a suggestion so I hope you enjoy :)**

•Grow•*

"Hurry up and knock already!" Yodo yelled at Shikadai as he stood there yawning nonchalantly, with his arms wrapped behind his head.

"Alright woman...calm down" Shikadai reached his arm out and balling his fist up getting ready to knock when he turned to look at his girlfriend. He quickly put his arm down, choosing to wait a while before knocking, Yodo was shaking and he pretty sure there was a bit of sweat on her forehead. He reached to wipe it off, but that turned out to make her mood even worse.

"Don't touch me and hurry up and knock on the damn door."

"You're nervous."

"You're absolutely right. Your mom is Nara Temari, who is still known as the toughest kunoichi to ever come out of Suna."

"But you met her. Plenty of times"

"But not as Shikadai's girlfriend-"

"Shikadai...are you not going to come in" Temari quickly opened the front door, knowing her son had been out there the whole time. "You said you had something to tell us, so I cooked dinner. I assume this is the friend you were going to invite over." Temari moved over so that the two of them can come into the house. Shikadai shut the door and Yodo quickly removed her sandals choosing not to move.

"Good evening Temari-san, Thank you for having me over. It's such an honor." Yodo's voice was shaky, she had to make a good impression on two of the best Shinobi to ever live, and that was nerve wracking.

"Hey Shikadai...Hey Yodo, didn't expect you here" Shikamaru walked into the hallway from the kitchen, excited to see his son. Even at nineteen years old, the resemblance between those two hadn't faded at all, making Shikamaru feel a bit nostalgic. He missed when his son was five, but now his son is a fantastic man.

"He said friend over the phone, but here we have a beautiful woman. What's this all about Shikadai?" Temari asked, as she placed her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"Well...umm...we're dating" Shikadai scratched his head, trying to avoid eye contact.

"What made you wait this long to tell us?"

"How did you know we were dating?" Shikadai knew his parents were smart, so of course they would've eventually figured out. But maybe three months was a little long to wait and tell them.

"We're your parents, you might be grown Dai, but we still know everything about you." Temari told him.

"So you're okay with me going out with your son?" Yodo was timid, still choosing not to move from the spot she was standing in.

"We figured that you two were going to end up together. But you're an excellent Shinobi, and I know you will make sure my son does everything he has to do. I'd probably be upset if he brought any other girl home." Temari admitted, which brought a smile to Yodo's face and made the nerves disappear.

"What do you mean you knew that we were going to end up together?" Yodo asked, as her eyes widened in curiosity. She looked to Shikadai who was already smirking, knowing that this meant he was fully aware."

"You pick a blonde, with green eyes, from Suna, and you guys first met during the chunin exams...you two just seemed like the perfect match" Shikamaru said as he stared at his wife with a toothy grin that refused to leave his face. Just remembering everything made Temari blush a little, before sighing as the memories played back in her head.

Yodo realized that the first three things applied to both herself and Temari, so she assumed that the last thing did too. This made her realize that Nara's had a really specific type. But what she noticed is how Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other even after all these years of marriage. And by Shikadai being just like his father, she hoped he would do just the same.


	274. Day 274

•Hope•*

To say Shikadai was scared was an understatement. Usually when his dad went on missions, Shikamaru was able to give an estimate of when he'd be back, and each time he managed to return when he said. But this time, this wasn't the case.

Shikamaru said the mission shouldn't take more than three days. But it's been a month. Each day Temari's worry grew and what made it even worse was the fact she couldn't express her pain. They had a son, and she had to be strong for him.

The thing that made Temari hurt more than the fact that her husband was missing was the fact that her son was dispirited.

Everytime it was close for Shikamaru to arrive home, Shikadai would sit by window, on a soft bench Shikamaru had built specifically for Temari so that she can sit by the window and read on rainy days, waiting to spot his father walking up to the door so that he could be there to meet him.

But Temari watched Shikadai, for three weeks, press his face against the window, refusing to move until he spotted his father. Most nights he would fall asleep in that position, and Temari would pick her baby boy up and place a kiss gently on his temple. Then gently lay him next to her, in her bed. There she would watch him gently breathe, knowing this was the only time he was getting some peace before crying herself to sleep.

But tonight was different. Shikadai's face refused to glance away from the window, but he didn't allow himself to fall victim to sleep.

"Shikadai, it's time for bed" Temari walked over to the bench that her son was sitting on. And instead of responding to her, he slightly turned his head to her. And here she got a view of his eyes, which were bloodshot red, from both crying and tiredness.

"I hope daddy comes home."

"It's pointless to hope. You know daddy is a smart, strong shinobi that can get out of any situation. He is going to come home."

"I just hope he comes home safe mommy. I hope he comes home..." At first tears only resided in his eyes, but soon he couldn't hold them in. They just began to rush down his cheeks.

"Come here" Temari grabbed him, and tightly wrapped her arms around him, trying to calm him down. But she wasn't mad at him for crying, he's been holding all this pain in and knew it was good for him to release it.

"I told you, there is no need for hope because daddy is safe. Okay" She felt him nod, but she still felt the tears on soaking her clothes, which made her eyes water just as much. "He'll be okay" A tear escaped from her eye, but at this point she didn't care, she just wanted her husband home.

"Why wouldn't I be okay" Temari looked up and Shikadai turned his head, and immediately the crying stopped.

"DADDY" Shikadai jumped into his father's arms, tightly hugging him as if he planned to never let go. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Shikadai placed a kiss on his forehead, before staring at his wife who hadn't moved since he had gotten there. "Did you miss me Tem?"

Temari let out a little chuckle before standing up and walking over to him. "Of course lazyass, you have no idea the hell you put me through." Shikamaru reached his free arm out in order to pull his wife into his embrace.

Sure she was comfortably in his arms but that didn't stop her hands from probing around his body. She inspected every inch of his body, feeling a few scars on his abdomen and back.

"Shika..." Even though she couldn't see the wounds, she could feel the pain he endured just by rubbing her fingers gently over them.

"Don't worry about those, they'll heal." Was all he simply said before meeting her lips with his, something he's been hoping to do for a while.

Again he was able to hold his to favorite people in the world, something he thought was never going to happen again.

"What took you so long" Shikadai asked still worried about his father's health. Nothing seemed wrong, but he just wanted to be sure.

"That's not important...I'm just glad to be here with you two"


	275. Day 275

•Faith•*

Temari couldn't even open the door without her five year old being wrapped around her leg. Shikadai sat there hugging her thigh as tightly as his little arms would allow, as tears flowed heavily down his face.

"Mommy you can't go!"

"But Shikadai..." Temari smacked her lips in frustration of not being able to find the right words to tell him. She looked towards her husband who was also having a hard time trying to calm his son down. Shikamaru studied his son's face and all he could see was sorrow, and the only thing he wanted to do was make him feel better.

"Mommy's going to be back" Shikamaru informed his son, but Shikadai didn't want to hear that. Unless the words 'I'm not going on the mission anymore' was going to come out of Temari's mouth, he was going to continue to cling onto his mother.

"I'll only be gone for about a week" Temari bent down so that their green eyes was staring into each others.

"But daddy said that last time and he was gone for a month. I don't want you to go on the mission." The cries became more abundant and louder, and Temari couldn't do anything but hold him in her arms. The fact tears were leaving his eyes out of sadness, made them feel like terrible parents. They were the reason for his pain, and that is the last thing they wanted.

"But Shikadai, I have to-" Temari whispered, knowing these words weren't going to make him feel any better.

"You know why it took me a month" Shikamaru picked his son up, staring him in his green eyes. Just being comforted by both his parents, was enough to stop his crying. "Because daddy isn't as strong as mommy, why do you think she always call me a lazyass" Shikamaru wiped off the leftover tears that were on his son's face.

"Because it's true" Shikadai giggled, putting a smile on both Shikamaru and Temari's face. Just the sound of his happiness was enough to change the entire atmosphere of the Nara household.

"You're not suppose to agree with her..." Shikamaru let out a roaring laugh, as Temari playfully rolled her eyes towards her husband.

"But I'm right and your son knows that" Temari let out a bunch of chuckles, as her husband whispered 'What a drag' under his breath.

"Well as I saying Shikadai, you're mom is the best Shinobi there is, but all you need..." Shikamaru poked Shikadai's chest, making sure his son was fully paying attention. "...is to have faith. Mommy will be fine"

The word faith resonated through Shikadai's head. His mom was the toughest, strongest person he knew so she was bound to be fine during her mission.

So he jumped out of his father's arms, to stand in front of his mother.

"Be safe mommy and do your best okay"

"I always do" Temari squeezed her son, before placing a kiss on his head. Then she winked at her husband before walking out the door. They knew she was going to be safe, so Shikadai knew that she'll be back. But he'll always care about his parents when they were away.


	276. Day 276

•Focus•*

"Let's go to the movies" Shikamaru said out of the blue while he laid his head on Temari's lap as she was steadily flipping pages in a magazine. They had spent the afternoon lounging on the black couch in the living room of his apartment, and he had gotten bored of this.

"No" Temari flat out said, not looking away from the reading material in her hand. She was bored too, but going to the movies with Shikamaru was not something she liked.

"Why not?!"

"You know why. Your ass can never focus on the damn movie"

"I always focus on the movie"

"No the hell you don't. Everytime we go to the movies you fall asleep." Temari finally took her eyes off the magazine, throwing it on the table in front of her. This allowed Shikamaru to get a view of her face and instantly he could tell she wasn't happy. A doleful looked showed in her widened green eyes and pout. "I know it's nothing special about going to the movies, but I think since we're dating and don't see each other often, the least you can do is watch a damn movie with me"

"Tem..." Shikamaru sat up, gripping her hand in his before bringing gently lifting it up and placing a kiss on it, knowing that will better her mood a little. "I promise I'll make it up to you, just come to the movies with me"

"How are you going to make it up to me...not fall asleep this time?" Temari said sarcastically, already knowing the answer to her own question.

"Yea and you can pick the movie"

"As if you had a choice to begin with but that's not enough Nara" Temari rolled her eyes, making Shikamaru sigh under his breath. But he knew he better do more if he wanted to fix the problem that he caused.

"I'll buy all the snacks, and we can go to dinner afterwards. How does that sound?" Temari placed her hand on her chin and began to think about his offer. Temari was never one to resist food, and she'll have to leave in a few days. So she wanted to spend as much time with Shikamaru as possible before heading back to Suna.

"As a boyfriend that's your job anyway, but since you're trying, I guess I can accept your offer. But this time you better focus on the movie" Temari said sternly, causing him to put his hands up letting her know that he understood everything clearly.

"I don't know about that, I'll probably be too fascinated on the girl next to me to focus on the movie." Shikamaru chuckled, but Temari blushed, hating at how he could make her feel like a bashful teenage. But being able to make her feel like that just let Shikamaru knew he was doing something right in the relationship.


	277. Day 277

•Clean•*

Shikamaru had been staying at Temari's apartment in Suna and after the three day journey, he made it a priority to take a shower. And it was refreshing.

Usually Shikamaru would opt for an ice cold shower, but right now, he needed a hot one. Scolding at that. The steam circulating around him, helped to soothe his stress from all the work and missions that come with being a ninja. Just getting all that gritty sand, dirt and sweat off put him in paradise.

But he knew better than to stay in there too long because on the other side of that door was a woman waiting to go to bed and would refuse to do so without him.

So he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist as he searched his bag until he found some briefs and some black sweatpants. Quickly he put them on before he headed to the living room where he found Temari watching T.V

"What's with the huge smile?"

"I'm just happy to be clean. That three day journey really does a number on you" Shikamaru yawned as he plopped down next to Temari.

"I can tell by that long ass shower you took" As Temari moved closer to him, she caught of whiff of his scent which made her laugh a little.

"What's funny?"

"The fact that you smell like vanilla, which is not bad actually." Shikamaru smelled his arm, already aware of what Temari was talking about. In her shower she only had two soaps: the vanilla one and one that smelled like flowers. So he choose the one that was less feminine.

"That was the only soap you had, what did you expect me to do?"

"Use just water." Temari said as if it were common sense.

"Then I wouldn't feel clean, I have to use soap. So you can't blame me if I smell..."

"Like a woman?"

"I was going to say sweet.

"If you would come visit me more often, then I would have soap just for you. But nooo...you make me want to travel to Konoha all the time."

"You know I want to visit you more, but with work and everything..." Shikamaru's voice drifted off, feeling angry with himself that he couldn't visit Suna a lot.

"I know lazyass, you don't have to explain." Temari could see on his face that he was sorry, but it wasn't his fault. Her job consisted of making frequent trips to Konoha, but because he was the hokage's assistant, he was needed in his village. So she couldn't blame him for not being able to visit a lot. And everytime he had time off, he made sure to visit her. So Temari looked up to him and smirked, letting him know that she wasn't upset.

"So...about the soap situation..."

"We'll go to the store tomorrow, so you can stop being a crybaby."


	278. Day 278

•Anger•*

Shikadai might look like his father, but there was no question about where his personality came from. Aside from the laziness, that was strictly Temari. And just like his mother, Shikadai was quick to anger.

If something didn't go his way, his blood would instantly boil. But his idle nature would quickly take over and he'll realize that whatever had pissed him off wasn't worth getting worked up.

But even with the laziness, there were just some things that angered him to a point where he just wanted to scream.

Shikadai had stayed out all night, but he was trying to keep Boruto and Inojin out of trouble. So he was instructed to come home straight after school, but where did Inojin and Boruto go? To get burgers because they didn't have a punishment. Shikadai was restricted to the house for three days, and he knew better than to make his mother more angry.

"SHIT!" Shikadai threw his book bag down on the back porch, seeing that it was the furthest he could go.

"Mouth Shikadai" Shikamaru walked next to him, checking how he was doing after his mother's harsh yelling from this morning.

"Sorry Dad." Shikadai sighed, trying to calm himself. But he was just angry at his friends. "Just kinda angry."

"At your mom?"

"No...not at mom. But at Boruto and Inojin." Shikadai grabbed a notebook and began doing his homework. "All three of us do the same thing, but yet I'm the only one in trouble. And the only reason I'm in trouble is because I was making sure that they weren't getting into any"

"I understand, I was that friend that had to keep the other ones out of trouble. But my mom was just like yours, there was a punishment waiting at home when I got into trouble." Shikamaru chuckled, feeling nostalgic about when him and his father always got yelled at by his father. But nothing's changed, Yoshino is quick to yell at him and so is Temari.

"But she always yell at me and she's always get angry at every little thing I do"

"Kid, do you realize that you have a temper just like your mother?"

"No I don't" Shikadai quickly turned away from his homework and arched an eyebrow at his father, disagreeing with him

"Yes you do. Just before I came out here you screamed 'shit' because you were pissed off"

"Well...I was just angry.Sorry about swearing-"

"You were swearing Shikadai?" Temari quietly walked up behind them, after hearing their whole conversation.

Shikadai opened his mouth, but no words came out. But he tried to quickly say something, but he was only able to stammer.

"I'm not going to yell at you again" Temari told her son, taking a seat beside him. "And I don't yell at you for every little thing. When you decided to stay out all night, I had no clue where you were at. I was worried..." Temari didn't want to admit she was actually scared, but the truth was that she was terrified that something might've happened to her child. "I was out all night looking for you. That's something worth yelling at you about. Don't you agree."

Now that she put it like that, he knew that he deserved this punishment. So he nodded in agreement with his mother, before whispering a soft 'sorry'

"I know you are, but just don't let it happen again." Temari smiled, knowing that her son was growing up, so he was bound to make some mistakes. But one's when he disobeyed her, he would definitely face a punishment.


	279. Day 279

•Work•*

Shikamaru knew that he had been working a lot ever since there had been peace amongst the shinobi villages, but since the five kage summit was coming up soon, his work more than doubled. So his late night at the offices became more frequent.

Everytime he would come home, his wife and son was already asleep, so he would do that also. But when he would wake up, there was about an hour window that would allow him to have breakfast with his family.

"Hey kiddo" Shikamaru took a seat next to his son who was already munching on a stack of pancakes doused with maple syrup.

"Hey daddy" Shikadai quickly said with a smile, that solely appeared when his father had sat down next to him. He hadn't seen Shikamaru since this time yesterday, which was too long for him. So he was hoping that his father could spend the day with him. "Can you stay home today...PLEASE"

Shikadai placed his hands together, and with the widest green eyes and cutest pout, pleaded for his father to stay home.

"I can't today, I have work. But I'll find time-"

"It's always about work!" Shikadai shouted before storming off to his room. Usually Temari wouldn't allow him to leave until all his food was eaten, but she thought it was best to let him cool down.

"Here" Temari slid a plate of pancakes in front of her husband before taking a seat across from him, choosing only to drink a cup for now.

Shikamaru looked over to his son's half eaten food before letting out an exasperated sigh. He was actually too angry at himself to eat, he hated making being the reason why his son is sad.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. He knows that what you do is crucial for this village to run properly." Temari knew that while her husband is working, he would often make everything a priority over eating. So Shikamaru did as she said, knowing that she'll raise her voice if he didn't listen.

"I just hate seeing him like that. I remember when I was five and Dad was always at work, I knew he had to work, but that didn't stop me from feeling like he put work above me, and being in the position now, I know that is not the case." Shikamaru ate half a pancake before getting his coat and heading to the door.

"Hey..." Temari caught up to him before gently placing her hands on his shoulders, and looking up to meet his eyes. "Don't beat yourself up over this...okay?"

"I'll try not to" Shikamaru placed a kiss on her lips before heading out to work.

Shikamaru went through his entire day feeling crappy, but he managed to get today's and tomorrow's work done. So he could dedicate his entire day to his son.

He quickly opened the door to his home and found his son sitting in the living room, watching his favorite cartoons.

"Hey Shikadai" Shikadai looked at his father and instead of saying something, he just turned his head back towards the t.v

"I said hey" Again Shikadai didn't acknowledge his father, so Shikamaru just took a seat next to his son.

"What are you watching?" Shikamaru was hoping for an answer, but again he was met with silence.

Shikamaru completely understood why Shikadai was throwing a fit. He wished his son would show his frustration in a different way besides giving him the silent treatment, but he completely deserved it.

"You know, I finished all my work for tomorrow"

"..."

"So that means we can spend the whole day together."

"..."

"You're hurting my feelings Shikadai" Shikamaru finally admitted, hoping this would get his son to say something to him.

"Well you always hurt mine. You'd rather be a work than play with me" Shikadai shouted as a few tears fell from his eyes.

He didn't care that his dad got one day off, because from past experiences he knew that would be his only day off for a long time.

"Shikadai..." Shikamaru pulled his son in his lap, hugging him tightly, wiping the tears off his face. "I would always rather be here with you. I go to work because I have to make sure the village stays safe."

"But you're there a lot, I wish you were home more."

"I wish I was home more too, but how about this, if I can't always be home, you can spend some time with me at work." Shikamaru hoped this deal will take that angry pout off of his face.

"Really!" Shikadai finally had a huge smile on his face, and because of this, Shikamaru was now grinning too. He just wanted to spend time with his son and he'll do anything to accomplish that.


	280. Day 280

•Music•*

Throughout all their years of knowing each other, Shikamaru didn't really expressed an interest in music. He didn't even really discuss it, but Temari wanted to pull all this information out of him. So the first thing she learned was the type of music he liked. And found out he has no favorite genre.

 _"I like what I like. You understand what I mean"_ Is what he told her about his music choices. It wasn't much, but it was something.

But Temari wanted to know more, like his favorite song, his favorite artist, just everything there was to learn about him. So during all their run ins, Temari made sure to ask tons of questions about music and of course Shikamaru answered them. But what Surprised her was that he began to ask the same questions back, and they were genuine.

She finally believed that she was getting somewhere. And before they started dating, she thought she had everything figured out about him. But found that to be wrong.

Shikamaru had invited Temari to his apartment soon after they started dating. And it was pretty much how she would expect it to be: A shogi board on the table, dark wooden furniture, and very organized. But what she didn't expect was to see a bass guitar.

"Is that yours?" Temari leaned her tessen on the wall before staring at the obsidian guitar.

"Yea...Why?" Shikamaru gave her a sly smirk as if he was up to something. But the awe on her face is what really made him smile.

"You never told me that you played the bass"

"I also play the violin and piano...shocking right?" Shikamaru scoffed, still in disbelief himself that he actually knows how to play these instruments.

"Your lazyass playing one instrument is shocking, but three is unbelievable." Temari folded her arms as she looked up at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Yea...because I was a lazyass my mom made sure I did something besides sleep throughout the day, so she forced me to learn." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, trying to be nonchalant about the whole situation.

"I bet it was troublesome"

"With my mom as my piano teacher, that is definitely a way to describe it." They both chuckled, but soon it died down and all that was left was silence.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to play it?"

"I mean..." Shikamaru was going to say how troublesome it is to play it, but he seen the anger starting to build up in Temari's eyes, so he quickly changed his response "For you I _guess_ I can play it"

Temari took a seat on the couch and Shikamaru grabbed the guitar. She expected him to sound horrible, he was a kid forced into playing an instrument so she assumed that he hadn't put much effort into it. But she was completely wrong, he sounded amazing. Temari couldn't do anything but sit there, mesmerized by the music he was playing. And was saddened when it came to a stop.

"That was amazing Shika, I wasn't expecting...that" Temari pointed at him with the guitar in his hand.

"You thought I couldn't play?"

"No. I thought you could play, just not well. Guess I was wrong." Temari admitted, still not able to believe that Shikamaru was able to play an instrument that well.

"I know I'm lazy, but I'm able to do a few things."


	281. Day 281

•Stars•*

Tonight, the obsidian sky was scattered with bright stars. Although Shikamaru was more of a cloud person, the lit sky reminded him of Temari; who was three days away and just as stressed as he is.

He just wanted her to be right by his side, but he knew right now, that would be hard to do. So he opted to lay on the house that he grew up in, light a cigarette, and watch the stars that constantly reminded him of his fiancée.

He sighed, taking a long drag of his cigarette before letting the smoke escape from his nose, watching it drift off into the sky.

"Is this what you're doing with your time?" Shikamaru turned to the sound of this voice, finding his mom standing over him. His smoking habit would usually make Yoshino angry, but her eyes were filled with worry.

"Only thing that seems worth doing right now." Shikamaru told her, leaving the cigarette to rest between his lips.

But Yoshino seen the sadness in his, so she took the cigarette out of his mouth, throwing it on the ground before stomping on it. Even though he was twenty years old, Shikamaru was still her baby. And her job as a mother was to make sure he was okay, and right now he was the furthest from okay.

"I didn't expect you to be up here"

So she took a seat next to him, choosing to gaze at the stars with him.

"My apartment roof isn't comfortable, but I didn't think you'd come up here."

"Why? Because you think I'm old. I still have my ninja skills, so coming up here isn't a struggle." Shikamaru could see the can hear the stern tone that he had been familiar with all his life, so he quickly had to defend himself so he didn't have to face her wrath.

"That wasn't the reason mom. Just thought you'd be sleeping."

"No...I was cleaning up and sensed my son nearby, so I had to come and see you. But why aren't you sleeping." Shikamaru took his attention away from the stars, and began looking at his mother. Usually he would keep his problems to himself, but ever since his dad passed, he found comfort in explaining his problems to his mother.

"Stress"

"Is the council still postponing the wedding?"

"Yea, but I don't understand why. Gaara's already fine with it, but ultimately it's our decision not anyone else's." Shikamaru was getting frustrated just talking about it, knowing that he couldn't do anything here.

"I thought they already agreed to let you guys get married."

"They did, but then they brought up the subject of children."

"And?"

"And, Gaara isn't close to marrying a girl and Kankuro is not trying to be a daddy anytime soon, so they aren't having any kids but if me and Temari have one then they'll be the next Kazekage."

"What's the problem with that?" Yoshino asked, wondering why this would cause more problems than what seem necessary.

"A Kazekage born and raised in Konoha isn't sitting right with the citizens."

"Well...fuck them!" Yoshino shouted, wishing the council was next to him so that could Here her. "Gaara has the final say, and if he says yes then it's happening. And let those assholes try to stop the wedding again, I'll go to Suna myself and handle the situation." Yoshino was trying to suppress a smile, even though she was serious. But she wanted to see her son in another mood besides worried.

"That'll definitely scare them." They both chuckled, which was something Shikamaru hadn't done in a while.

"I know...but Shikamaru." Yoshino gently caressed his face, letting him know that she's serious."I know the stars are what remind you of Temari, but instead of sitting underneath them here and being miserable, go to Suna and be by her. I'm pretty sure she's more stressed than you are. You haven't taken any time off lately so I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't mind."

"That sounds like a good plan actually...do you want to come and give the council a piece of your mind?"

"I know you're asking that as a joke, but I think I will go, because no one is going to stop my baby from marrying the most precious woman in the world."

"Well, it's settled, I guess we'll head out tomorrow if Kakashi says it fine." Shikamaru stood up and yawned as his mom quickly made her way into the house. He took a second before going in, wondering what he'll do without the women in his life.


	282. Day 282

**MikiLovesShikaTema, thank you for your suggestions. I honestly liked the idea of Shikadai being an older brother, and plus, Shikamaru always wanted two kids. so I choose to write about that. So I hope you enjoy the story :)**

•Mystery•*

Shikadai was minding his business, walking down the hallway to get breakfast, which was his everyday routine. But as he walked past the bathroom, he heard his parents whispering from behind the closed door.

At first, he wondered why his parents would lock themselves together in the bathroom, but as thoughts continued to cross his mind, he found a logical answer.

'Eww, are they really doing it at eight in the morning. Gross'

Shikadai wasn't going to bother them, so he was going to head downstairs and wait for his mother to finish so that she could prepare breakfast. But the door opened, and stood both his parents fully dressed, as if they had not been doing the act.

"What were you two doing in there?" Shikadai folded his arms, having a demeanor just like his mother.

"Well good morning to you Shikadai" Temari had a huge smile on her face and so did Shikamaru who was standing directly behind her.

"Morning mom...dad, what were you guys doing?"

"It's a mystery kid." Shikamaru told him as he scooted past them, making his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Haha dad." Shikadai laughed sarcastically, making sure to speak loudly so that his father could still hear him. "So are you going to tell me."

"Come on Dai so I can make you breakfast." Temari ignored his question again, so Shikamaru just gave up and followed her downstairs.

 **oooooooooo**

Shikadai walked in the house after a long mission, and the only thing he wanted to do was eat his dinner then head to sleep.

But as he entered the kitchen, he found his parents wrapped up in each other's arms, with the biggest smiles possible.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Shikadai took his usual seat at the kitchen table, yawning.

"That is not possible Shikadai" Temari broke away from Shikamaru, grabbing three bowls for them, filling it with miso. "You are only making this better." Temari placed the bowls at the table, and took her seat across from Shikamaru and Shikadai.

"We had miso yesterday. In fact, we had it everyday this week" Shikadai swished the soup around, not really in the mood to eat it.

"It seems as if your mom has a craving for it." Shikamaru looked towards her, silently flirting as if his son wasn't present.

"So...are you guys going to tell me about the mystery from this morning." Shikadai was feeling left out, and Temari could see this so she quickly told him the news.

"Well...let's just say our family is expanding."

"Wait...mom you're pregnant?" Shikadai shouted in excitement. He always wanted a sibling when he was younger, but even though he was about to turn thirteen, he was still happy.

"Yep, your going to be a big brother."

"Why didn't you just tell me this morning."

"Because I took an at home pregnancy test, but while you were on your mission, I went to get it confirmed at the hospital."

"That's awesome, now you'll have someone else to nag at." Shikadai chuckled, not being able to wait until the baby gets here.

 **oooooooooo**

Shikamaru sat next to his son as they watched Ino pour a cold jelly-like substance on Temari's abdomen.

"There the baby is." Ino was smiling ear to ear, as she performed the ultrasound on Temari. "So do you guys want to know the gender?"

"Nope...we want it to be a mystery." Temari said as she stared at the black and white screen.

"Why can't we just find out now mom?"

"I kinda agree with Dai, it'll make things easier."

"Like I said, I want it to be a mystery. You guys don't have to plan ahead all the time."

"So we're going with mama's decision, and you'll find out the gender at birth."

 **oooooooooo**

Shikadai sat outside the delivery room, with Yoshino right beside him. Even though he wasn't giving birth, he felt adrenaline rushing through his body.

"You're nervous?" Yoshino looked at her grandson who was shaking, staring down at his feet.

"Yea...I know that childbirth can be dangerous for mom and the baby, so I just hope that they're safe. But even with that it's the responsibility of being a big brother-"

"Your mom and the baby will be fine and as for you being a brother, you'll be the best one there is. I see how you are with your friends, putting them before yourself, so you'll definitely make sure your brother or sister is safe-"

Just then, a doctor ran out of the room telling them that the baby had been born and that they were allowed to come in.

Yoshino eagerly hopped out of her seat, not being able to wait to see her new grandchild. Shikadai on the other hand, slowly walked in the room, a bit hesitant about seeing the baby.

"Shikadai..." Temari held the baby, who was wrapped in white cloth, on her chest. Shikadai could see the tears on his mother's face, but he knew they were out of happiness. "Come meet your baby sister, Shikari."

Shikadai slowly walked over to his mother's side. And Temari gently moved the cover off of her face, before gently handing her off to her brother. Shikadai was reluctant to hold her. She just looked so gently and delicate that even the action of simply handing her over would hurt her.

"It's okay Shikadai." He heard his father's voice from behind him, which helped himself to calm down a bit. "Just make sure to support her neck and head."

Shikadai nodded and accepted Shikari in his arms. She was so light that it felt like he wasn't holding anything.

"Hi" Was all Shikadai said as he studied all the features, seeing which ones they shared and which were different. "I'm Shikadai, your brother."

The first thing he noticed were her eyes, and how they were nothing like his. She got Shikamaru's beady, brown eyes. And her hair was blonde like Temari's but slightly darker. Shikadai gently rubbed his hand on her smooth caramel skin.

At his touch, a smile appeared on her face.

"That's not fair" Temari sat up to get a better look at her children. "She hadn't smiled all this time, but as soon as she gets in your arms, she's just grinning away."

"I read a book and they said babies aren't aware of smiling when they're first born." Shikadai told her, as his sister's gums were still visible.

"I don't know about that Dai" His grandma walked over and Shikadai handed her the baby. "See, the second she left your arms, the smiled disappeared." The four of them stared at Shikari's blank look, and in fact the smile was gone.

"I guess somebody's already the world's best brother" Shikamaru told him and although it sounded sarcastic to Shikadai, Shikamaru really meant it. They knew that Shikadai was a caring person and just from this trait, they knew that he'll be a excellent brother.


	283. Day 283

•Envelope•*

On his days off, Kankuro was up early enough to be the person to get the mail. But today as he was coming down the stairs, he was able to greet the mailman at the door.

With a pile of mail in his hands, he headed to the kitchen where he found his brother and sister eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Why do you guys always start without me in the morning?"

"Because Baki wants to start training in an hour." Gaara told him

"But it's my day off, and plus we just got back from that damn mission." He complained as usual, but he knew that they needed to get stronger.

"That's why we have training. If it weren't for Shikamaru and the rest of them, we would've been killed." Temari reminded him of the incident, that happened a few days ago.

"I have to admit that those swordsmen were tough even for me. We're just lucky that the three of us returned safe with Matsuri."

"Yea, Whatever. But we still deserve a day off." Kankuro sat next to Gaara, distributing the mail to each of them.

"Here's a letter from Konoha, Gaara...My check, here's your check Temari..." Kankuro paused with one envelope left in his hand, before he arched an eyebrow and stared, with a sly smile, at Temari.

"What is it Kankuro." Gaara could see he was up to something, and he really wished he wasn't because things are stressful enough.

"This little envelope...says it from Shikamaru-"

"Give me it!" Temari stood up quickly, and Kankuro seen the annoyance in her face.

"Who says it's for you..." Kankuro slid his finger into the slight opening under the flap, sliding it over slightly, tearing it open a little. "Oh wait...it is to Temari."

"I will beat your ass, give me the envelope." Temari gritted every word through her teeth, but the grin on Kankuro's face only got bigger.

"I don't know what the big deal is Tema." Kankuro leaned his chair back slightly, as he continued to rip the envelope almost open.

"Do you wake up being an asshole!"

"I try" Kankuro finally ripped it open, reaching to grab the letter inside.

Temari quickly reached for the tessen the was leaning on the chair next to her, and instantly fear made its way unto his face.

"Tem...I was joking, I was not going to read it. Here take the envelope-"

"WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!" Temari quickly swung her fan, making a gust of wind, loaded with chakra, hit her brother.

His chair tipped back, and so did he, making him hit the wooden floor with full force. Temari walked over and snatched the envelope out of his hand, contemplating if she should kick him while he was in this position. But she opted not to, deciding to head back to her room.

"I don't understand why you have to make her angry."

"Usually I'll open her letters that she gets from her admirers and she doesn't care." Kankuro picked himself up, holding his head, trying to mitigate the pain.

"Maybe Shikamaru isn't an admirer, but a true friend." Gaara remembered how Naruto became his true friend and how he became a bit happier afterwards. And with Shikamaru, he knew Temari felt the same way.

"By the way she reacted, I think he's more than a friend, she must actually care for Nara." Kankuro was shocked. His sister was known to be ruthless, but here she was willing to hurt her brother over a letter from Shikamaru.

"That's her first true friend, I'll be surprised if she didn't care."


	284. Day 284

•Book•*

"And this is him on his first birthday." Everytime Temari comes to the village, Yoshino would make sure to still her away, at least for a couple hours. Today Yoshino brought out Shikamaru's baby book, which captured moments way past his infancy.

"Someone was a very messy baby." Temari chuckled, looking at one-year old Shikamaru have a fistful of chocolate cake in one hand with a face full of blue frosting.

"Definitely, Choji was balling his eyes out because Shika dug his entire hand in the cake ruining the entire thing."

Temari payed closer attention to the photo noticing a crying Choji, a pissed off Ino and Shikaku who was hysterically laughing at the whole thing.

"I bet you were angry."

"You have no idea, kids are a handful. But you love them no matter what."

Yoshino began flipping pages in the book, briefly explaining each moment, before Temari quickly placed her finger on a image, wondering what could have happened there.

"Aww, look at him pout. Why was he crying?"

"He was about five and it was time to get shots. So he was being a baby the whole time, crying before the doctor even stuck the needles in him-"

"Hey mom, have you seen Temari anywhere..." Shikamaru quickly opened the front door, about to rush past the living room until he noticed the two females sitting on the brown leather couch, having tea, and bonding over something that had to be hilarious. Because he heard chuckles from outside, but when he entered they became quiet.

"What are you two up to?" Shikamaru walked over to them, noticing the green book, full of his childhood pictures, placed on his mother's lap.

"Nothing, just admiring the cuteness you used to have."

"Mommmm!"

"Shut up! She was going to see them sooner or later."

Shikamaru just sighed, and sat next to Temari, ready to endure the teasing that sure to come.

Temari was still looking at pouting Shikamaru, who had dried up tears on his face and a lollipop in his mouth.

"I guess you've been a crybaby long before you met me." Temari and Yoshino laughed loudly, watching Shikamaru as he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back" Yoshino placed the book in Temari's hands, before standing up. "I have to use the washroom." She left the two of them alone, allowing Temari to slowly flip through the pages and smile at each one. But Shikamaru on the other hand, was dreading every moment. Rolling his eyes and sighing, everytime Temari said something about his pictures.

"Why are you rolling your eyes?"

"It's a bit embarrassing to have your girlfriend look at your baby pictures."

"At least you have the opportunity to have a full book dedicated to Nara Shikamaru. I literally have five pictures from to birth to age ten. You have hundreds...be grateful Shikamaru." Temari knew that she couldn't do anything about the few photos she had, but it hurt her a little that she couldn't have an opportunity like this; Being able to look through her childhood with Shikamaru. But she was going to make him feel horrible about complaining because not everyone was fortunate to have these opportunities.

"When you put it like that, you make me sound like an ass." Shikamaru felt bad, Temari didn't have many of the opportunities that he had, and he always took spending time with family and friends for for granted.

But it made him think for a while. The one thing he wanted to do now was give Temari a family, so that she could make their children books of their own.

"Good...That's what I was going for, now sit here with me while I laugh at you." Temari grinned at him, letting him know that everything was fine between them. And Shikamaru was fine sitting through the torment from Temari.


	285. Day 285

•Dare•*

"This is insane" Shikamaru always been the voice of reason out of all his friends, and even at 25, this still applied. "We cannot dare each other to do things, we're not kids...in fact we have kids of our own."

"Chill out Shikamaru." Kiba placed his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, trying to make sure he isn't get worked. "I don't have children, so I think it'll be fun."

"Kiba that's not a valid reason...Naruto, Choji, you can't possibly agree that doing dares around the village is a great idea."

"I don't have any missions, so I don't see a problem. I'm all in!" Even being the hero of the village hadn't changed Naruto's personality one bit. He was still the same energetic person they had known since they were kids.

"Me either." Choji agreed, as he popped a potato chip into his mouth.

"So Hinata and Karui will not have a problem with this?" Shikamaru was trying to get them to think logically, but they already had their minds made up.

"Only if you tell...Shikamaru are you going to tell?" Choji asked his best friend as they stood around Shikamaru, with arched up eyebrows and folded arms, waiting for an answer.

"What...no. I just don't want my wife to hurt me because I'm being a bad influence to my son." There was a part of Shikamaru that did want to play, just because he was older doesn't mean that he couldn't have fun. But he did have a son who looked up to him, and was an important asset to the village, so running through the village acting like immature children wasn't a good idea.

"Calm down Mr.Hokage's advisor, Temari isn't going to find out, trust me." Kiba told him, and everytime he said trust me, he knew he shouldn't trust him.

"Whatever" Shikamaru rolled his eyes as a small grin appeared on his face.

"So you're in?" Naruto asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure, why not." Shikamaru knew he had to keep an eye on them, in order to make sure they wouldn't do anything too crazy, and plus a little part of him wanted to have fun.

They played rock-paper-scissors to decide who would go first, and Naruto lost. So he was the first up, having to bark like a dog in public then Choji who had to follow strangers around then Kiba, having to run through the streets shirtless.

"I can't believe that you were being so stubborn, but Shikamaru, it's your turn now." Kiba looked around the plaza and seen tons of people eating in Ichiraku Ramen "I dare you to...go over to Ichiraku's and lick the windows."

"You must be out of your fucking mind."

"What?"

"Can you please choose tasks that are sanitary."

"Fine...stand in the center of the plaza and scream at the top of your lungs." Shikamaru was hesitant, the plaza was the busiest part of the village, this is where the restaurants and stores were at. And they wanted him to scream while people were having a good time with their families. But he couldn't argue, because he was pretty sure his dare was the least humiliating.

So they stood, while Shikamaru walked to the center. He took a deep breath, inhaling as much as he could before releasing a loud scream.

"AHHHHHH-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru instantly stopped at the sound of that voice. Realizing that it was his wife standing behind him.

"Tem" Shikamaru, grimaced as he turned to face his wife, having his back turned to his friends. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"And I didn't expect my husband to be screaming like an idiot...but here we are." Temari had her hands on her hips, with and angry pout. So Shikamaru could tell she was pissed, and new it was best to try and fix it now.

"I can explain-"

"Can you now" Temari gave a snide wave to his friends, as they stood there hysterically laughing.

"Tem-"

"Shut up...I don't want to hear it" Temari reached out her hand, waiting for him to accept it. Shikamaru just stared at it, not sure what to do. Sure they held hands all the time, but he could tell that this wasn't meant to be a romantic gesture.

"Since you want to act like a child, I will treat you like one. Shikadai doesn't even act like this and he's four" Temari quickly grabbed his hand since he didn't seem to understand the hint. "Now wave goodbye to your friends."

Temari dragged him in a different direction, and Shikamaru looked backed, and seen his friends crying with laughter. And he couldn't help but to do the same thing, it was good to play and get in trouble like old times.


	286. Day 286

•Choose•*

Yoshino stood in front of ten council members while visiting Suna to see why her son and Temari's wedding kept getting postponed. Gaara stood off to the side, along with Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro, not planning to say a word. He had witnessed Yoshino's rage before and it could be as bad as Temari's, so he knew that Yoshino could handle the council by herself.

"Nara-San, you have to understand why our decision is taking so long." An elder woman of Suna's council was sitting at the center of the table, giving her full attention to Yoshino who was standing before them, angry at the fact that her son and his fiancée couldn't proceed to get married. "We just want to make sure Temari is choosing what's best for her"

"But it seems as if you're choosing..." Yoshino didn't care that she standing before the most elite former Shinobi of Suna, the only thing she cared about was her son's feelings. So she was ready any and everybody who got in the way of her son's happiness. "And obviously she's satisfied with this decision if she's continuously fighting to make the wedding happen."

"Gaara...This woman has no right to be standing here and speaking to us like this." An elder man spoke out, slamming his hands on the table. Yoshino didn't flinch, but Shikamaru was on his way to speak out. It frustrated him the way that man spoke to his mother. But as he was about to walk by her side, Gaara put his arm out to try and calm him down.

"I'm Kazekage, so I gave her that right. And you will be respectful of this woman, and let her speak anyway that she wants."

The man eyes was filled with anger, but he knew better than to anger Gaara anymore than he already have, so he sat down and let the head of the council speak.

"Yoshino, you have to understand, two people from two villages marrying each other, will have many consequences. We feel that Temari and Shikamaru should choose to marry people from their own village."

"I feel they should choose to marry people that makes them happy...WHICH IS EACH OTHER! You have no right to make them miserable"

"Yoshino-"

"Say my name one more time, there will be problems. You are just making up problems, but not only will this make two people that love each other very happy, but it will solidify peace between Suna and Konoha. So stop over complicating the situation!"

The council knew better than to say anything back. They weren't as strong as they used to be, and with Gaara standing there along with Yoshino, they knew better than make the two of them even more upset.

Son all the council members turned towards Gaara waiting for his final words, as his face was usually blank.

"If you all have nothing else to say, then the wedding will proceed."

"Yes, It seems that it will." The woman voice was shaky. Although she still disagreed with the marriage, she knew that there would be more benefits for both villages in the long run.

"Finally!" Yoshino screamed, running to give a Temari a hug, and she accepted it, thankful that Yoshino was able to talk some since into the council. "You'll officially be a Nara."

"But it was all thanks to you."

"You deserve a happiness Temari, I was just making sure you get it."


	287. Day 287

•Beach•*

"Shikadai!" As soon as his little feet touched the sand and caught sight of the water, Shikadai immediately began running, leaving his parents behind. "Wait for me and daddy!" Temari screamed, holding a bag of beach toys in her hand. Shikamaru was right behind them, carrying a basket of food.

"But I want to get in the water." Shikadai stopped, as he turned back to his parents, waiting for them to catch up.

"But you have to be with one of us, I don't want you to end up with a different family."

"But no one is here but us."

"He's right Tem." Shikamaru knew that Temari always preferred to go to the beach as early as possible to avoid crowds, and today the sand was completely desolate except from them.

"That's not the point." Temari reached her hand out, taking his small one in hers as they made their way closer to the water. Finally she found the perfect place, putting a large blanket down.

"Now can I get in the water?"

"Yes-" Before she could even finish, Shikadai jetted for the blue water. "But don't go too deep!"

Shikamaru and Temari watched Shikadai step foot into the water, and instantly began to pause.

"I bet you he's cold." Shikamaru placed the basket down, and sat on the blanket, and Temari did the same.

"No kidding, it's only to his ankles and he's already shivering."

Shikadai stood there, with his arms folded and slightly shaking, taking small steps to get accustomed to the temperature, which was slowly warming up now.

They watched him take a few more steps before stopping again. But this time, they seen him pick up something.

"What the hell is he doing?" Temari was about to stand up, when her son started running out the water towards them.

"Mommy, daddy...look" Shikadai held his hands, which were cupped together, out, showing his parents what he just found. "It's a starfish."

"That's awesome Shikadai." Temari was just as amazed as he was, having a wide smile at the pink star laying in his son's hand.

"Can we keep him?"

"No, actually you have to put him back in the water." Shikamaru said, not wanting to ruin his son's fun.

"Why?" That wide on Shikadai's face smile quickly turned into a pout.

"What if someone took you from your home, probably wouldn't feel good."

"I guess." Shikadai stared at the starfish, before sighing and running to place him back from where he found it. And afterwards playing in the water became boring afterwards so Shikadai sat between his parents, not caring that his legs were wet, but his parents didn't seem to mind.

"Done already?" Temari asked, as her son laid back, closing his eyes.

"Yep." Shikamaru let out a loud yawn. "I'm kinda tired actually."

"We haven't even been here an hour and you guys are already done." Temari noticed that Shikamaru had decided to lay down and close his eyes too, pretty sure that she heard a little snoring coming from him.

"How about this." Temari hit Shikamaru's leg forcefully, making sure that he had woken up so that he could listen to her. "We eat, then play in the sand and afterwards the three of us play in the water before heading home, so our day at the beach wouldn't be a waste"

"Sounds good to me." Shikamaru sat up, starting to take the food out the basket. Shikadai was also happy with the beach, glad it was just him there to spend time with his parents.


	288. Day 288

•Forgiveness•*

It was late when Yoshino heard her front door open then shortly slammed closed. She found that strange because for the last three years, she lived on her own.

So with a kunai, Yoshino stealthily made her way down the stairs, ready to get the crook breaking into her house. But instead she was met with her son, who was standing by the door taking of his sandals.

"Shikamaru, what the hell are you doing here."

"Sorry mom." Shikamaru walked over to his mother, looking down into her eyes and could tell she was pissed. "Did I wake you."

"Yes, that's why I have a damn kunai in my hand. Now answer my question."

"Me and Temari got into a huge argument, I just needed to come here to cool off." Shikamaru plopped down on the couch, ready to just close his eyes and drift off to sleep, but the fact his mother decided to follow him instead of heading back to her room, let him know that he was not about to get some sleep anytime soon.

"Mom, I don't really feel like talking about it. I just kinda want to go to sleep."

"You left your pregnant wife by herself because you couldn't just forgive her?"

"Everytime we argue, I'm the one apologizing and forgiving. Why can't she just do it one time."

"You could be just like your father...idiots." Shikaku was quick to catch an attitude, and because of that it would take him a while before he apologized and forgave Yoshino for what she did.

"Huh?"

"That woman cooks, cleans and on top of that carrying your child and the words 'I'm sorry' can't come out of your damn mouth? She's already forgiven you, she just wants to hear your apology."

"But you don't even know the argument-" Shikamaru tried to explain, but began realizing that he was at fault. The argument didn't matter, but he just wanted to justify his frustration.

"I don't need to know." Yoshino put her hand out, letting him know not to cut her off. "She left her home for the man she loves and right now he's acting like a baby. So what if her hormones are out of whack, she probably wish you were there by her side."

Shikamaru wanted to be by her side, but a part of him also wanted to hear 'I forgive you'. But the more his mother spoke to him, the more he realized that wasn't important. His wife is pregnant, and stressing her out by leaving, definitely isn't making the situation better.

"I can see by your face that you feel guilty."

"Yea...honestly I feel like a terrible husband."

"And this is where you and you're father intelligence shown. You guys know that you have to be the ones to fix it, because you married troublesome women. There is no way we are apologizing first." Yoshino placed a kiss on his forehead before heading back to bed, and Shikamaru knew better than to stay here. So he immediately ran home, where he was met with an angry but soon pleased wife.


	289. Day 289

•Disaster•*

Temari checked the forecast everyday, it was suppose to be sunny. But that's always the case in Suna, so Temari knew that the weather would be perfect for her wedding day.

She stood in her tight-fitting white dress, bedazzled with a few jewels around her hip. At the alter, her hands were gently placed in Shikamaru's, who was wearing a simple tux. She didn't even care about what the priest was saying, her eyes were just focused on Shikamaru's brown ones.

All their friends from both Suna and Konoha were seated in their seats, watching the ceremony carry on. Shikamaru was pretty sure that along with the slight cries from his mother, Kankuro was sitting right beside her balling his eyes out.

The longer the Ceremony carried on, the more Temari felt tears build up in her eyes. Soon, they drifted down her cheeks. But the huge smile on her face let Shikamaru and everyone else know, that they were tears of joy.

Everything was going perfect...until Temari felt a droplet on her skin. At first she thought it was from her tears, so she ignored it. Soon they were finally able to say 'I do'

"You may now kiss the bride." Were the words Shikamaru had been waiting for since the beginning of the ceremony, Quickly placing his lips on hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone was standing on their feet, clapping and cheering.

But in the middle of their kiss, Temari felt another drop...then another, until it staring pouring. Soon, Shikamaru broke away with a smile on his face. Temari wanted to be pissed, but it was her wedding day, she couldn't find herself getting angry. Just a bit frustrated.

Luckily, the reception was inside. So everyone ran, and they found that everyone enjoyed the rain, finding it added excitement to the wedding. So Temari was standing around with her husband and their friends.

"What the hell. It never rains in Suna but it decides to pour on our wedding day...disaster."

"It's not a disaster." Ino tried to explain to Temari.

"It's bad luck for it to rain on your wedding day."

Everyone stared at Temari as if she said something wrong. "What?"

"It's good luck in Konoha, the furthest thing from a disaster." Shikamaru told Temari, as he grabbed her hand trying to calm her down.

"You guys have some really strange customs."

"But I thought you guys literally pray for rain because it rarely happens."

"Yea, but..." Temari was about to say how it was a disaster again but she paused. There was a point in time where she thought she would never get married, let alone find a man that tolerates her bitchy attitude. But the perfect man came into her life and made it better than it ever was. And now she's able to spend the rest of her life with him. It's nowhere close to a disaster. " that doesn't matter, I'm married so I guess that's makes everything better." Temari looked up to him, smiling, still in disbelief that she's actually married, with her own family.

"You guess?" Shikamaru arched her eyebrow up, with a sly smirk as Temari playfully rolled her eyes.

"Crybaby you know what I meant, this day is the furthest thing from a disaster like you said. Now let's forget about the damn rain and dance." Temari pulled her husband away and headed to the middle of the floor, showing everyone there that Shikamaru was hers. And being with him made the thought of rain disappear from her mind.


	290. Day 290

•Dance•*

"Tem" Shikamaru walked into his apartment expecting emptiness, like it was when he left this morning. But when he opened his door, he noticed a huge metal tessen leaning on the wall, along with soothing music playing throughout his house.

He wasn't expecting her to be here, so immediately his mood changed, finding contentment in her visit.

"In here Shika!" Temari screamed over the music, and he took his green flak jacket off, hanging it up before following her voice to the kitchen.

There she was, stripped of her usual shinobi outfit, opting to wear a simple black t-shirt and comfortable black shorts. She hovered over the stove, stirring a huge pot with steam flowing from it. And Shikamaru was unsure of what she was cooking, but whatever it was, it smelled delicious. And after eighteen hours of work, he was ready to devour it for dinner.

"That smells good." Shikamaru placed a kiss on her cheek, before looking into the pot, standing behind her and hugging her waist as he did so.

"I just started cooking, so it's nowhere near ready." Temari blushed with a huge smile appearing on her face, which was always the case when she felt Shikamaru's touch. She turned around in his arms, now being able to stare him in his face.

"Then... maybe we can do something to pass the time." Shikamaru's raspy voice became flirty, as he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Well there's music playing" Temari suggested, knowing full aware of what he wanted. But there was plenty of time for that later.

"Yea..."

"That means, we can dance Shika." Shikamaru was about to refuse. Dancing was something he did not enjoy but he seen her viridescent eyes light up at the suggestion, so his did too; willing to do anything that pleased her.

"Ino already told me that you, her and Choji were forced to take dance lessons as kids because you had some banquet, so don't pretend that you don't know how do dance-"

"Calm down woman." Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her waist as he intertwined his other hand with hers. "I would love to dance with you."

Shikamaru kissed her forehead, as he began slowly moving side to side along with the smooth music. He was sure Temari was blushing at first, but now her face was beaming red as she danced in her arms.

"Why is your face red, Isn't this what you wanted?" Shikamaru teased, as he pulled her tighter, making her release a little yelp.

"Yea, but I didn't expect you to budge so easily." Temari admitted as she gripped his shoulder tightly, looking up into his brown eyes.

"Any chance I have to hold you close, I'll take it." Shikamaru unexpectedly lifted his arm up, allowing her to spin. And he found this exhilarated her, by the loud chuckle she let out as she faced him again.

"Someone is really trying to get lucky tonight." Temari chaffed, breaking away from him as the song ended.

"Haha." Shikamaru laughed Sarcastically. "No...I just like spending time with my girlfriend, the other thing is just a plus."

"Whatever crybaby, come on so we can eat. You're not the only one who's in the mood. Two months is a long time." Temari said in a coy voice, as she walked over to the stove, turning it off beginning to fill two bowls with the soup that had she prepared. And sure enough, dinner was quickly eaten, before they headed to his bedroom for a long night.


	291. Day 291

•Mistake•*

Shikadai had to find out what was in that wooden box that his dad kept a secret. He knew that it used to belong to his grandfather, but it wasn't fair that the contents that it held were unknown to him. Even his mother knew what was in the box, but refused to tell him because 'The box is your father's, not mine'

But today his mother was out grocery shopping, and his father was at work, so today was the perfect time to find out.

Shikadai slowly walked into his parents room, tiptoeing to the closet even though he was the only person home. Placed on the shelf, Shikadai grabbed it and just holding the box in his hand made him feel a bit nervous.

But he took a deep breath as he was about to open the lid, intricately carved with deer and trees that resembled the Nara forest.

"What are you doing Shikadai?"

Shikadai feared turning around, knowing that deep voice too well. He didn't even sense Shikamaru's presence behind him, let alone the entire house. His father rarely came home early, but here he was. Hovering over him.

So Shikadai gradually looked over his shoulder, not ready to face the wrath of his dad.

"Umm" Shikadai decided it was best to turn his whole body and face his father. "I was looking for my kunai."

"In my room, holding that box that you know you aren't suppose to have."

"Oh this." Shikadai gripped it tight as he was trying to make up a lie that sounded somewhat true "I was reaching on the shelf, and dropped it by mistake. Luckily I caught it." Shikadai nervously laughed, knowing that his father wasn't going to believe this lie at all.

"Or..." Shikamaru took the box from his son, and placed it back in its original spot. "It wasn't a mistake. You deliberately came in here to look in the box when no one was home."

Shikamaru sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him, letting his son know to sit there. Shikadai did what his father requested, knowing that he was about to receive a talk. He put his head down, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You're lying to me now?" Shikamaru couldn't remember the last time his son lied to him. Shikadai had always been an honest kid, and the fact that he was lying now made him more worried than angry.

"I told you, it was a mistake-"

"So you are lying to me." Shikamaru let out a frustrated sigh. "Nothing was a mistake, just admit you were going through my things."

"Fine...I was. But that's because you won't tell me what's in the box. Even mom knows what's in it. Why won't you tell me?"

"Do you think I should tell you after you lied to me?" Shikadai sat in silence, knowing that his father was right, realizing that lying was a big mistake. "You'll get to see the box when I think you're ready. I'm not being an asshole, I just don't think you're ready to have it yet. You're not even a genin yet, just give it some time. Okay?"

"I'm sorry..." Shikadai didn't question his father anymore. He knew that mentally, he probably wasn't ready. He was still at the academy, so a lot had to be learned. He still felt bad that he lied to his father.

"Shikadai, I know everything about you. Including when you're lying, so don't ever do it again. You never have to hide anything from me. Got that?"

Shikadai nodded, feeling relieved that his father wasn't pissed about the whole situation. Shikamaru could see that his son learned his lesson, so there was no point in punishing him. He knew that his son was going to make mistakes along the way; his job was to be there for him when he did.


	292. Day 292

•New•*

"TEMARI!" Shikamaru ran after Temari, as she marched through the streets of Konoha, having her fist balled up, looking down, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

People stared at them, but that was nothing new. Many people from both villages disagreed with their relationship. They believed that Konoha and Suna should keep their distance. And even though Temari's and Shikamaru's relationship was still new, there had already been talks of a marriage.

"Tem" Temari was about to exit the gates, when Shikamaru finally caught up with her, grabbing her by the shoulder. Hoping this gesture would stop her from leaving. "Whatever you heard, it's a lie."

"Is it Shikamaru?" She folded her arms, as she turned to face him. Shikamaru could see the sadness in her eyes, and if they weren't in public, he was pretty sure a tear would've left them.

"You know that I would never cheat on you."

Temari knew he wouldn't, but she heard the rumors about him being a little too fond with the girls in Konoha while she was back in Suna. But what made it worse is when older women in Konoha was telling him the same thing.

"I know Shika. But it just hurts hearing all that stuff."

"So you break up with me? What happened to the Temari that doesn't care about what other people say." Temari could see that he was hurt, but unlike her, he wasn't afraid to show his feelings. She seen the tears building up in his eyes , but quickly took her thumb and rubbed them away.

"You are the first man besides my brothers that I confided in. I've been hurt so many times; trusting someone is new to me." Temari trusted Shikamaru more than anyone, but hearing that he's been with other women just angered her to a point where she wanted to get away from everyone.

"This relationship thing is new to both of us, we just have to give it time. But please don't let a bunch of bitter, jealous people ruin us."

"I won't." Temari chuckled, trying to change the mood from being sad. "I know you heard some rumors about me. It just sucks that people would go through so much trouble to ruin a relationship."

Temari intertwined her fingers in his, as they began walking through the village away from the gates and in the direction of his apartment.

"It does, But I have to admit that when I heard about you walking around with some tall guy with brown hair, I kinda freaked out." Shikamaru laughed, trying to keep a serious face as he joked.

"I guess I can say the same about you and the blond girl, seeing that they are your types." Temari raised an eyebrow before laughing with him.

As they teased each other, they realized how funny these rumors were. Maybe people were trying to break up their new relationship. But they trusted each other, so the gossip around the villages weren't going to break them up.


	293. Day 293

•Yes•*

Yoshino was on her porch, drinking some tea, when she seen Temari walk pass with a pink purse hanging around her shoulder. She could only assume that she was heading to the store, but there was plenty of time for that later.

"Temari!" Yoshino shouted, giving a little wave. Temari waved back, giving Yoshino a genuine smile as she made her way to the porch, taking a seat next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, what about yourself." Temari placed her purse next to her, not really in a rush to run errands. And as Temari put her hands in her lap, Yoshino seen something glisten on left hand and she wanted to quickly talk about that.

"Ya know, same old same old." Yoshino, didn't want to talk about herself. But she did want to talk about Temari, after seeing that rock on her finger. "So...What's with that ring?"

"Oh" Temari held her hand out, and Yoshino grabbed her palm, mind blown that her lazy son chose a ring a beautiful as the one Temari's wearing. "Shikamaru proposed." Temari couldn't help but to smile. Ever since Shikamaru proposed, she found herself smiling more than she ever had.

"It's about damn time, I'm just glad you said yes. I don't know I couldn't like any other woman" Yoshino admitted, excited that Temari was actually about to become a Nara.

"Yes was the only word that could come out of my mouth, I can't see myself with anyone else."

"You love that boy a lot, don't you?" Yoshino could see how her eyes lit up just at the mention of Shikamaru.

"Yea, he's first person I actually cared about"

"I was the same way with Shikaku. I didn't even give him a chance to pull out the ring. As soon as he got down on one knee I said yes."

"Him and Shikamaru are great men, we couldn't let other women have them."

"You got that right" Yoshino laughed, always finding herself doing so when she spent time with Temari. "People say us troublesome women have Nara men whipped, but I have to admit Nara men have us just as whipped."

"They do, because if that wasn't the case, there is no way I would've said yes."


	294. Day 294

•Path•*

"Mommy!" Shikadai's tiny fingers gripped Temari's thumb as he pulled her off the back porch of their home. "You have to hurry!"

For a six year old, he was incredibly strong. Pulling her hurriedly in the direction of the Nara's forest. He explained to his mother how today was the perfect day for a picnic. And Temari agreed; the sun was out, the sky was the perfect shade of blue with a few white clouds floating through it and the gentle breeze from the wind was soothing.

But what she did question was, why her son asked for so much food to be packed up.

 _'Shikadai, why are making so many sandwiches? It's just the two of us.'_

 _'Because I want to be in the forest all day, so I don't want to have to walk back all the way to the house to get food if we ran out'_

 _'Okay...if you say so'_

Temari just complied, making the amount of food he requested. Going to the forest was a good thing anyway. Lounging out in this perfect weather, she hoped, would take her mind off her husband.

Earlier that day, they got in a petty argument. And to be honest, Temari had no clue what they were arguing about or how it even started. But Shikamaru left, giving her some space.

And now her son had invited her out for lunch, which helped to clear her mind of her hectic morning.

"Slow down Shikadai, we aren't in a hurry...Are we?"

Her son didn't give her an answer, but instead he stopped and intently stared at the ground.

"Shikadai? Is everything fine?"

"Yes mommy, I'm just choosing which way we should go."

"Oh, so it's like an adventure."

"Yep...and I think we should follow this path." Shikadai pointed to a path that was lined perfectly with acorns.

"Were you here before?"

"Umm..." Shikadai didn't want to lie, but he also wanted that element of surprise, so he just skipped her question, hoping she wouldn't ask anymore. "Come on."

They followed the path for a while, with Shikadai still gripping her wrist. It didn't seem like this path would ever end.

"Shikadai where does this path lead to?"

"We're almost there, we just have to follow the acorns." Temari noticed that he put down a lot of acorns, knowing the deer would try to eat them, and that was his way of compensating. 'Just like your father, always thinking ahead' Even though she was mad at her husband, she couldn't help but feel a since of happiness when she thought of how much her son and his father were alike.

Soon the trail of acorns ended, and there lied the greenest patch of grass, surrounded by the tallest in the forest near a river.

"Daddy!" Shikadai cried out, not being able to see him.

'Daddy?' Temari whispered to herself, a little bit confused. But when a tall figure stood up from sitting behind a tree, Temari was fully aware of what was going on.

"Shikadai, you said you'd be right back, it's been like thirty minutes. What happened?-" Shikamaru kneeled down, gently rubbing his son's hair. He only noticed his son at first, happy to see him again. Shikadai led Shikamaru to this spot and told him that he had a surprise for him, so his son left placing acorns to make sure he returned to this exact spot.

But Shikamaru looked up, seeing his wife stand there. She wasn't angry, well she was a bit, but more surprised to see her husband here.

"You think using your son would make me forgive you! Well think again Nara!" Temari yelled forgetting that Shikadai was in their presence. How could he just walk out without making things right and expect that by using Shikadai, everything would be better.

"I'm just as surprised as you woman. You thought I set this up?"

Temari's angry green eyes, squinted as she stared her husband down. She folded her arms in a dominating stand, showing how pissed off she was. Shikamaru felt the same way, but he didn't feel like dealing with this right now. So he sighed loudly, about to continue the argument when he heard sniffles coming from his son.

"Can you guys stop arguing...please." Shikadai was staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact with his parents. He heard the argument they had this morning, and it scared him. His dad left so he thought that they were no longer a family.

"Dai..." Temari's boisterous voice became very soothing, as Shikamaru picked him up squeezing his son as tight a possible, trying to do whatever to comfort him. They noticed tears coming from his eyes, which broke their hearts. They didn't realize that their arguing caused him this much hurt. "Don't cry." Temari rubbed the tears from his eyes, but that just seemed to cause more.

"But daddy left, and then we wouldn't be a family anymore because you don't love each other. So I tricked you guys into coming here, so that we can stay a family."

"You don't have to worry about that Shikadai." Temari reassured him, causing his crying to cease. "I might be troublesome but daddy is stuck with me forever and so are you." Temari poked him in this stomach, which she knew was a ticklish spot for him, causing him to let out a little chuckle. "We might argue, but doesn't mean we don't love each other. Because we do very much and we'll always be a family."

Shikadai became quiet for a moment, and they could tell he was thinking. Just like his father, he'll rise an eyebrow and grip his chin, but they wanted to know how he felt.

"Are you still mad at us?" Shikamaru asked, hoping his son would forgive them.

Shikadai shook his head no, and had a big smile while doing so.

"But now that you're friends again can we eat now. I'm hungry..." Shikadai yawned, slowly closing his eyes as his head laid on his father's shoulder.

"And apparently sleepy." Shikamaru said, as his son drifted off to sleep, not getting a chance to eat.

So Temari laid out a blanket, and sat down, along with her husband who rested Shikadai on his chest.

"He went through all this trouble, he's such a good kid and doesn't deserve us arguing. At least not in front of him."

"I feel the same as you, and I'm sorry for the argument, I should have been apologized."

"You're Damn right" Temari showed him that grin, that was reserved only for him. Shikamaru knew this meant everything between this was fine, which was all he wanted. "But we're alright...we'll always be alright."


	295. Day 295

•Horizon•*

"Tem..." Shikamaru called her name, nervously looking around making sure they were still alone. "Are you sure we're suppose to be here?"

Temari had dragged Shikamaru unto the sandy wall which surrounded Suna. This place was usually off limits, but her brother was Kazekage. So no one ever questioned why she would go up here.

"Who's going to say something. Everyone in this village listens to me." Temari gave him a smug grin, as she walked closer to the edge, taking in the fresh air. Shikamaru seen how calm she looked out here, as she greatly exhaled.

"You must come out here a lot."

"I do. The horizon is just the most mesmerizing during sunset. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I've seen better." Temari couldn't believe that he say that. Sure Konoha had pretty trees and rivers, but the horizon during sunset is definitely the best in Suna.

"A horizon in Konoha can never compare to this, so don't even try to say it can, Nara."

"I wasn't talking about the horizon." Shikamaru stood behind her, witnessing her two blonde ponytails blow in the wind. And along with the golden sun that set perfectly on the horizon, it's rays hit Temari, illuminating her tan skin. The whole sight was perfect and that wouldn't be the case if Temari wasn't there.

"Then what are you talking about?" Temari looked back, watching Shikamaru walk to stand right next to her.

"I'm talking about you...beautiful." Temari's face lit up red, as she tried to avoid eye contact with Shikamaru.

They had been dating for a while now, and heard many compliments from Shikamaru. And still, she would get butterflies in her stomach every time Shikamaru called her gorgeous or beautiful. Growing up, she wasn't used to genuine compliments from guys, it was always dudes just hitting on her. But Shikamaru meant everyone and that caused the blush on her face.

"Your cheeks are red. That must be from the reflection of the sunset. It is definitely a nice golden and red sky." Shikamaru teased her only making her face a deeper crimson color. "But it's nice seeing you like this."

Usually she would yell at him for making comments about her blushing,but instead she took his hand in hers, feeling appreciative that Shikamaru could make her feel loved.

"It's nice being like this, Shika."


	296. Day 296

•Mountain•*

Shikamaru wasn't sure what had his son oohing and aahing. But when he peaked in the living room, he noticed Shikadai's small figure lounging on the floor, swinging his short legs in the air.

"Hey kiddo" Shikamaru walked closer to him, deciding to lay down in order to get a better view of what had Shikadai's full attention.

Lying on the floor in front of him was a book on Earth science, and a small apple juice box.

Sure Shikadai would choose to read comic books, but he preferred books that gave him knowledge. A five year old reading a nonfiction book surprised him at first, but then he realized that Shikadai was his son, so he was bound to happen.

"Hey daddy...look" Shikadai slid the book over so that they can look at it together. He grabbed his apple juice before pointing to a picture on the page.

"Oh, a mountain." Shikamaru could see the excitement in his son's green eyes as they widened when he showed his father. He remembered to when he was a kid and the same things would excite him. And just like his son, Shikamaru would be eager to show his father any and everything.

"Isn't it awesome, it's the biggest one on Earth!" Shikadai almost screamed, and Shikamaru witnessed how passionate he was about this mountain, making him feel just as excited.

"It is awesome, I actually got to see it in person."

"Wowww, really."

Shikamaru chuckled as his son became so amazed. His eyes became more wide than before, as he gasped in awe.

"Yep, when I visit Kumogakure, I always pass it. It's really huge."

"You're so lucky. You get to go on missions and see cool things like this. I can't wait until I become a Shinobi and I can explore the world.

"Missions aren't all that fun, not for me at least. I don't like being separated from you and mommy." Shikamaru admitted, and the fact that Naruto was about to become Hokage meant less time at home and more time at work preparing for that.

"I don't like being separated from you either."

"Well, I have to deliver some documents to Kumo, maybe you and mommy can come so that we can see that mountain together."

"Seriously..." Shikadai hopped up, ready to jump up and down with excitement. But then he realized that he might not be able to go, even though his father said he could, because it's a mission. "But isn't it an important mission?"

"Yea, but daddy knows the Hokage and can work something out. So don't worry about nothing, because we are going to see the biggest mountain on Earth." Shikamaru said the last words slowly, creating a dramatic effect in order to get his son exhilarated again. And Shikadai was finally jumping up and down just like he wanted.


	297. Day 297

•River•*

"Shikamaruuu" Temari growled as she navigated her way through the dark forest, trying to find her boyfriend who said to meet him here. But she didn't expect to have to go on a scavenger hunt to find him. "Where the hell are you?!"

"Shhh woman." Temari turned to were the voice was coming from. It was behind a tree that had a steady stream of smoke coming from it. So she followed it, and found Shikamaru leaning on a tree with poise with his arms we folded and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "If I wanted everyone to know where we were, I wouldn't have told you to come out here at three o'clock in the morning."

They were now standing face to face, barely able to see each other from the lack of light in the sky. If it wasn't for the end of the cigarette, it would be completely pitch black.

"Well, Maybe you should've chose a place I was familiar with, or maybe we could've just walked here together."

Temari bluntly suggested as she snatched the cigarette from his mouth, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. And without being able to see him, Temari was sure he rolled his eyes as a silent 'tch' escaped his lips.

"You know I don't like them damn things, so don't get mad at me when I take them away."

"I know, and I'm not mad."

"So why are we out here?"

"Come on" Shikamaru grabbed her hand, and began leading her through the trees until they arrived at a remote place found somewhere deep in the Nara forest.

"What's this?" Temari said in amazement, as she looked around. There were lanterns hung up on trees creating light, and next to a river Shikamaru had set up a blanket laid out with all of her favorite foods.

"Happy one year anniversary." Shikamaru came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist before nestled his head in the crook of her neck.

"You did all of this?" Temari gently rested her hands on top of his, still astonished by everything that he's done for her.

"Yea, I remember how much you said you like coming by the river, so I decided to celebrate here."

"At three o'clock in the morning, comprising your sleep time?"

"Yea, I wanted to spend the whole day with you. I really wanted to make this day special." Shikamaru blushed, knowing he sounded like some hopeless romantic, which the complete opposite of his character. But Temari actually enjoyed this side of him.

"Guys aren't usually good at remembering dates, but that's actually the reason why I'm here. I had Gaara make up some mission, but he understood."

Temari explained, looking up a Shikamaru. He soon removed his arms, which saddened Temari a bit. But he moved by the river, taking off his sandals before he sat down and placed his feet in the water. Shikamaru patted the space next to him, and Temari slowly walked over, removing sandals and taking her tessen off of her back.

But instead of sitting down where Shikamaru patted, she choose to sit between his legs, which allowed her to snuggle in his chest. Shikamaru thought this choice was better also, as he again wrapped his arms around her waist.

The sound from the river steadily running was soothing to both of them, adding to this day which was already starting out perfectly. And the way the dim light from the lanterns reflected off of it, made the river illuminate.

"The river looks lovely tonight, doesn't it?" Temari asked as she reached over for a bag of chestnuts, opening them and began eating them. Shikamaru even chose to take some, finding them just as tasty as Temari did.

"Yea...it does." Shikamaru agreed, watching Temari gently kick back and forth, making the water splash a little.

"Thank you Shika, this means a lot to me."

"You don't have to thank me. It should actually be the other way around. I know dealing with my laziness can be a pain."

"It can be, but you put up with my attitude so I guess we're even." Temari chuckled and so did Shikamaru, knowing that their relationship had a strange dynamic, but made it work somehow.

After, they sat in silence. But it was far from awkward. It was calm and relaxing. They always felt that being with one another made them feel at peace, especially sitting here, together, on their one year anniversary.


	298. Day 298

•Open•*

"Daddy..." Shikamaru was in the kitchen fixing him a sandwich when his son, with his shaky little legs, waddled into the kitchen.

Ever since that kid turned one, his walking progressed and his vocabulary got bigger.

"Open" Shikadai stood next to his father, reaching his tiny arm up, while using his other hand to pat his father's leg, making sure he had his fullest attention.

"Alright...give me a second kiddo." Shikamaru flashed a smile down at his son, before returning to cut tomatoes for his sandwich. He was almost done; all he had left was to put mayonnaise and the tomatoes on the bread and then he'll be able to tend to his son.

But Shikadai needed his attention now, plus his arm was getting tired and now he was getting angry that his father didn't stop what he was doing. So instead of giving him a second, Shikadai continued to pat his father's leg harder than before, making sure this time his father stopped what he was doing.

"I was almost done, but you're just as impatient as mommy, so I guess I have to stop what I'm doing and help you."

"Open" Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle at his son's irritability as he accepted the mini chocolate bar from his hand. If it wasn't for the black hair pulled back into that infamous pineapple ponytail and looks, then that kid wouldn't resemble Shikamaru at all. Because his attitude was definitely Temari's.

"Here you go."

"Thank you" Shikadai's small legs ran out of the kitchen as fast as he could, and the cuteness of it put a grin on Shikamaru's face.

So now that his son was taken care of, he could finish making his sandwich. He gently placed the tomatoes over the lettuce, and began opening the jar of mayonnaise.

"SHIKAMARU!" He had no clue what he had done, But by the frustration in his wife's voice and the hefty steps coming from down the hall, he knew he messed up.

'I guess I'm never going to enjoy my sandwich' Shikamaru sighed, as he waited for Temari to enter the kitchen. On the dark wooden floor, Shikamaru seen his wife quickly tapping her foot, but what he didn't expect was his son to be standing right behind her.

"Shikamaru! Why did my son come into the living room eating a chocolate bar?"

"Because he said open, so I opened it up for him." Temari didn't have time for Shikamaru's sarcasm, so him trying to be funny, was only pissing her off more.

"Do you realize what time it is? Because nine o'clock at night doesn't seem like a reasonable time for candy." Temari walked closer to Shikamaru with her arms folded, tightly gripping her hands.

"Tem..." Shikamaru didn't know what to say. His son stared at him with those precious green eyes, so he couldn't say no, it was too hard. But now he seen his wife staring him down with those same green eyes. Usually they had a mutual understanding when it came to parenting and rules, and Temari felt like he completely disregarded them but Shikamaru could see that she felt upset because of this. "I'm sorry, but he was really adamant. I know I should've said no, but-"

Temari put placed her hand in front of her in a stop motion, so Shikamaru just placed his hands in his pockets, preparing himself for the yelling that was about to come.

"These green eyes must really be your weakness, huh?" Temari smirked as she teased her husband, and could see that he was confused by her reaction. "It's the same thing for me when I see that black ponytail. But unlike you, I know how to say no. He's going to end up spoiled because of you." Temari poked him in the chest, getting a smile out of him. But Shikamaru knew she was serious.

"I know, I know...I'll try harder to not let him have his way all the time."

"That's all I ask for." Temari reached on the side of him, grabbing a plate that had a sandwich on it, before making her way to the living room.

"Temari, I've been making that sandwich for the past fifteen minutes."

"Well, make another one..." Temari's voice became silent as she went further down the hall.

Shikamaru could start by saying no to her and get his sandwich back, but those green eyes made it impossible. And Shikamaru spoiled her, so she always got her way and so did his son.


	299. Day 299

•Heart•*

Temari never thought she'd be the girl sitting on her bed, knees to her chest, gripping a pillow and crying into it. But here she was, and to make it worse, she was three months pregnant.

Kankuro and Gaara stood in the hallway of their home listened from outside her bedroom door. Kankuro had informed her that an email had popped up on the computer, which was sent to her by her husband, she opened it with a smile, but once she read it, the smile disappeared. They watched her storm off to her room and ever since then, Temari's been locked in her room.

As her brothers, they were worried. They heard the quiet sniffles and whimpers come from behind the door, and knew that whatever was causing her pain had to be Shikamaru's fault.

"I wonder what was in that letter...I don't suppose Shikamaru broke up with her." Gaara placed his hand on his chin, thinking about all the things that could've been in the email.

"Broke up with her!" Kankuro yelled not caring that he was standing outside of his sister's door. "If that asshole even thinks about divorcing my sister, I will beat his ass." Kankuro and Gaara were overprotective of Temari so if anyone hurt her in any way, they were always there to defend her.

"I'm not saying that he did, but whatever was in that letter obviously broke our sister's heart."

"Of course her heart is broken. Temari doesn't cry over anything unless she really cares about it. And for her to be _that_ upset, Nara must've broken up with her."

"We have to be reasonable Kankuro. Shikamaru's never done anything remotely close to break her heart. I think we should ask Temari herself why she is upset. And then if it's because of Shikamaru we go and handle it." Kankuro knew what Gaara meant by handle it. Although he changed his ways from that aggressive kid years back, he still was capable of that mentality, ready to make anyone suffer that messed with his older sister.

"I guess that plan sounds reasonable." Kankuro agreeded.

Gaara had balled his fist up, ready to knock but before he could, the door opened.

"Why the hell are you two standing outside my door?"

Temari quickly wiped her face, making sure the tears were gone. But she couldn't erase the dried up tears that were on her cheeks. Gaara and Kankuro never seen her so distraught and seeing their older sister like this made them not only upset but furious at Shikamaru.

"Tem-"

"I'm going to beat the shit out of that lazyass husband of yours, he has no reason to leave you while you're carrying his child." Kankuro cut off his brother who was most likely going to be calm for the moment. But that wasn't his style, Kankuro was just filled with anger and needed to express that.

"What are you talking about?" Temari arched an eyebrow, looking at her brothers as if the were crazy. They definitely seemed like it at the moment.

"I'm talking about what he did to you. Tem we're your brothers, you don't have to pretend that you're not heartbroken because of this." Kankuro placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to get a better idea of her mood now that she stopped crying.

"I wouldn't exactly use the words heartbroken, frustrated maybe...but what's this about him leaving me?"

"We just assumed that's why you were crying."

"You guys know Shikamaru wouldn't do anything like that, he's a really great person."

"Then why were you crying?" Kankuro asked and Temari swatted his hands away, taking a step away from her brothers.

"Because something happened in Konoha and now Shikamaru has to stay back and help, and I was just upset that he'll get here a few days later than he was suppose to."

"That's it?" Gaara couldn't believe that she was balling her eyes out over something as simple as this. He wasn't sure if he even heard her right because it sounded so different than a reason for why Temari might cry.

"Yea, ever since the pregnancy I've been crying over everything lately. But that's hormones for you. I actually feel better now that I cried about it."

Temari walked passed them, with a smile on her face as she made her way down stairs. Her brothers stood there shocked, her mood switched in less than a second.

"Man...she's only three months pregnant. Do you think they'll get worse over time." Gaara asked Kankuro as they made their way to check on their sister one more time.

"I can't see nothing getting worse than that, but it'll be Shikamaru's problem not ours if it does."


	300. Day 300

•Soulmate•*

Ever since Konoha was destroyed, everyone has been doing there best to contribute. But that meant less time for the shinobis to relax. Shikamaru had been working his ass off, helping prepare for the upcoming war. But today he was able to sneak away to watch some clouds. Unfortunately he was followed by a loud blonde.

Naruto just wanted someone to talk to about anything and by Shikamaru being his closest friend, he chose to bother him. Naruto spoke mostly while Shikamaru listened, but when the idea of soulmates came up and how they're real, Shikamaru finally gave his opinion.

"Soul mates aren't real Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you." Shikamaru was lying on the ground with his arms folded behind his back as Naruto sat next to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you they do exist."

"Then why haven't you met yours?" Shikamaru sat up, looking at Naruto as he waited for him to answer.

"I thought I did, but I realized Sakura is in love with Sasuke. But knowing that, I was able to stop obsessing over her-" Naruto's voice almost became a whisper, as he looked down, avoiding eye contact with Shikamaru.

"That doesn't sound like you found your soul mate."

"You didn't let me finish-" Once again his voice was back to its usual loudness. "I actually started talking to Hinata more. Even after all these years she's still shy, but I was able to find out a lot about her."

"So is she your soul mate?"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like she's into me because she's always looking away when we talk, but I'm hoping she is."

Shikamaru was amazed that after all these years, Naruto was still oblivious to the fact that Hinata had a crush on him. But it seems now that Naruto was starting to have those same feelings and maybe the idea of a soulmate wasn't unrealistic.

"So you can't say for sure soul mates exist."

"Yea I can...You've already met yours."

"Who?" Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, ready to hear this answer that was bound to make him laugh.

"Temari, who else did you think I was talking about?"

"You think that troublesome woman is my soulmate? That's funny." Shikamaru said sarcastically rolling his eyes before standing up.

"I'm serious. You guys are always together, saving each other all the time, looking out for one another. Even when Asuma died, she was here in two days to check on you when Suna is three days away."

"How do you know about that?" Shikamaru almost yelled, but was able to remain calm. Temari came as a friend, but he didn't want to admit that he started developing feelings for her. Without her, he probably would still be depressed about Asuma.

"That doesn't matter, but what does matter is the fact that you know who your soulmate is, but isn't doing anything about it." Naruto looked up and could see that he was thinking about everything that was said.

"She isn't my soulmate-"

"Shikamaru!" Shikamaru and Naruto turned their heads, able to see a figure quickly walking towards them.

"Hey Temari, how's everything been?" Naruto stood up, and waved to her. Happy to see a alli before the war. But he could tell that she was pissed off, and by the way she was staring Shikamaru, Naruto could tell it was directed towards his friend.

"Great, except I had to come get this lazyass."

"You didn't have to come get me, I knew where to go."

"But you obviously you can't tell time. Your dad has been looking for you because the damn meeting is about to start. So I told him to go on, while I came and got you."

"So you knew Shikamaru was here, but his dad didn't?" Naruto asked, folding his arms and arching an eyebrow.

"I guess, but I always know where he's at. How else am I going to keep saving his ass." Naruto slyly smirked towards Shikamaru. They realized that Temari does always seem to find him, and if she wasn't right there, Naruto would've shouted 'soulmate'.

"Whatever...well we better get going Temari. See ya Naruto." Shikamaru started walking with her side by side. And the whole time he couldn't stop thinking about what Naruto said. He knew that Temari could have any man she wanted, so her choosing him would be unlikely. So that's why he didn't believe that soulmates exist.

Shikamaru and Temari quickly faded out of Naruto view, leaving him on his own. Everyone known them to be good friends, but the first time Naruto seen them together he knew they were more. Shikamaru might not want to admit but even he knew that there was nobody as perfect for him as Temari.


	301. Day 301

**_It's Valentine's Day, so I chose to write about it. I hope you guys enjoy this one and the last 64 to come. I'm sad that it's this close to the end, but I want to thank you guys for reading my stories and I hope you continue to read them. I really appreciate everything._**

•Tears•*

Earlier, Mirai was out with her babysitter walking through the streets of Konoha. She noticed everything decorated in red and pink hearts. There were couples happily taking a stroll hand in hand with their significant other.

At first she passed Ino and Sai, and Mirai never seen either of them so bashful. Of course she ran over and gave them a hug. She noticed a necklace wrapped around Ino's neck, and found out that Sai gave it to her for Valentine's Day but she couldn't help but to feel a little sad that she didn't get anything.

But with a smile, Mirai told her how pretty it was before continuing to walk with her babysitter. Later she seen Naruto and Hinata, and Mirai watched closely as Hinata hugged a stuffed bear to her chest. At this point Mirai was starting to get a bit jealous, so what if she was four she deserved a valentine too. But she didn't let the fact that she was upset show on her face, she just told Hinata how much she liked the bear that Naruto gave her before waving goodbye to them.

Soon she seen Rock Lee with his girlfriend, Kiba with his. And what shocked her even more was that she seen Sakura holding hands with a guy that she never seen in the village. Mirai went to talk to them, and found out that for the past couple years that guy, who she found out was named Sasuke, had been out the village for the past few years helping keep Konoha safe but came back just to be with Sakura.

Everyone was giving gifts and doing nice things, but not person did so for Mirai. So she held her head down as she continued on with her babysitter.

"Is everything alright Mirai?" Her babysitter seen Mirai a bit doleful. She was always a cheerful kid, and for her not to be smiling, was a sign everything was wrong.

"Nothing...I'm just tired." Mirai lied, fake yawning in order to prove her point.

"Well we're almost at Shikamaru's apartment. So you'll be able to take a nap then." Mirai nodded before looking at the ground again.

Kurenai was sent on a mission out of the village, and the babysitter wasn't available everyday she was gone, so Shikamaru volunteered to watch Mirai until Kurenai came back.

"Hey Mirai!" Mirai looked up, and seen Temari walking towards them waving. This made Mirai feel a bit better since it's been a couple of months since they seen each other. "What are you up to?"

"We were just walking to Shika-niichan's house."

"Well I was just headed that way too."

"Really? Can I walk with Temari-neechan? I know you are busy today, so this would make your day easier."

"I don't see a problem with that." Mirai's babysitter waved goodbye before scurrying down the street. So Temari grabbed Mirai's hand and began heading to Shikamaru's place.

Again Mirai seen all the presents that were exchanged and it reminded her again that she had nothing. She couldn't help but to let a tear escape from her eye. Soon another one followed, and soon she was heavily crying.

"Mirai?" Temari stopped, and crouched down after seeing the tears fall from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's not fair. Everyone is getting something for Valentine's Day, and I didn't get a thing." Temari grabbed her wrist and they walked to the closet bench, choosing to take a seat.

"Don't cry Mirai." Temari wiped the tears from her eyes and Mirai noticed her digging in her bag and pulling out a gift. "Here you go"

Mirai accepted the present, and seen it had huge red and pink bow wrapped around it. It was honestly too pretty to unwrap, but she was eager to find out what was inside.

"Tema-neechan, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Mirai hugged her tightly before staring at the gift again. "Can I open it?"

"Of course, I bought it for you." Temari chuckled at her excitement, and Mirai gently took off the wrapping paper and bows, wanting to save them for later.

"It's chocolate from Suna! You said they were really good."

"I also said I'll buy you a box, and Valentine's Day seemed like the perfect time."

Mirai flashed a smile towards her, before taking the lid off the box. These chocolates looked magical. They were covered in gold and there were so many flavors, they must've cost a fortune. She looked over to Temari but realized that no one didn't get her anything for Valentine's Day. Now she felt bad that she was complaining, so she knew that she had to fix the situation.

"Which chocolate is your favorite?" Mirai asked Temari, as she swung her legs happily back and forth.

"I like the dark chocolate kind." Mirai grabbed it and put in Temari's hand.

"Thank you Mirai, But I got these for you, you don't have to give me any."

"But I want to share with you, so take as many as you want-"

"Why are you guys here?" Shikamaru walked up with two huge bags in his hand, one pink and the other red. "I seen your babysitter Mirai and she said you guys were on your way to my house, but you never made it."

"Were you worried crybaby? We just wanted to sit and watch the sunset. You can join us if you want." Temari smirked at him and Shikamaru decided he would stay with them.

"Well happy Valentine's Day" Before he took a seat, Shikamaru handed them each a bag, and instantly their faces lit up.

Mirai quickly looked through her bag and found a stuffed teddy bear, a necklace, some chocolate, and just a plethora of things that she enjoyed.

"Thank you, Shika-niichan...look Temari-neechan bought me chocolate from Suna. Want one?"

"Sure" Shikamaru wasn't really a candy person, but he wasn't going to reject her offer and the chocolate was really good.

"Did you get all the same things as me?" Mirai asked Temari, who was still looking through her bag.

"A bear, some chocolate and jewelry..." Shikamaru looked to Temari and seen the smile on her face getting bigger, so he knew that he definitely did a great job with the presents. "Is that what you got?"

"Yep..." Mirai yawned, for real this time. The sun was now set, and this was the best Valentine's Day ever. Soon her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. So Shikamaru picked her up, while Temari grabbed all their things.

"So your bags were the same huh?" Shikamaru said sarcastically, knowing he put a little extra something in Temari's bag.

"What do I look like telling a four year old I got lingerie. How did you get it anyway?" Temari was amazed that Shikamaru actually had the courage to go and buy something like this.

"I walked into the store, awkwardly, but I remembered how good you look in red lace."

"I won't be wearing it anytime soon."

"Kurenai will be back in two days"

"So in two days you'll get your gift."


	302. Day 302

•Spiral•*

"You never talk about your younger days old man..." Shikadai was handed a plate to dry by his father, who was standing right next to him, washing dishes. "All I get are lessons, tell me a story from when you when you were younger."

The two had just finished eating dinner, and Temari expected that every dish that they used to be sparkling clean. So since Shikadai was stuck here doing chores, a story about his father seemed like something funny that would pass the time.

"What do you want to hear?" Shikamaru asked handing him another dish to dry, feeling excited that his son was interested in his childhood.

"I don't know...how you and mom meet."

"You mean the day my life spiraled out of control." Shikamaru was free to say that because it was only him and his son in the house. He knew if his wife heard him describe it that way, she'll have a fit. But luckily he could give Shikadai his side of the story without Temari there to nag him. "I never thought that a troublesome women like your mom would make me the man I am today."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"I never said that." Shikadai raised an eyebrow and his lips went crooked. Shikadai was so confused already, so Shikamaru began to explain further. "Well, you know I met your mom at the chunin exams but for the first week she was here, I didn't speak to her. And even though we never spoke at first, I caught her staring at me a few times."

"Sureee she was Dad. Are you sure it wasn't the other way around?" Shikadai asked sarcastically, sounding sardonic just like Temari.

"I'm positive. I seen what your mom was capable of and was terrified of her. I knew better than to look her way."

"So how did you know she was staring at you if you weren't looking at her." Shikadai questioned, knowing that his father would have to explain himself.

"Okay...you got me. I snuck a few glances. But, I had never seen anyone like your mother, so it was hard to not look at her."

"She's had you whipped before you guys even spoke." Shikadai chuckled finding the story getting more fascinating. He couldn't believe that his father had been submissive to Temari for the past twenty years. "So back to the spiral thing."

"Oh right..." Shikamaru handed Shikadai the last dish, before he drained the sink and continued the story. "It was the last round of the chunin exams and right before my match, your Uncle Kankuro forfeited, and when I found out I had to go against your mother, I was going to do the same thing."

"So when did you talk, if you didn't do it at the exams."

"I said I was going to, but I never got the chance to forfeit, Well not yet at least. Before I got the chance, Naruto pushed me and I went spiraling down into the arena." Shikamaru left the kitchen, and motioned for his son to follow. Shikadai walked to the living room with his father, and they sat next to each other on the couch. And at the same time they removed their ponytail, getting comfortable for the rest of the story.

"And then mom won because you were too lazy to get up?" The joke was pretty funny, but Shikamaru let him know what actually happened.

"No...First I laid on the ground while people threw trash at me and booed, but then a spiral of wind came towards me so I decided to fight a little. I had your mother caught in my shadow, but my chakra was low so I quit."

"But how did you and mom become...you know...you and mom." Sure he got the story of how his parents met, But Shikadai was more curious now than he was before. He wanted to know how they progressed.

"Her and your uncles had to come and save me and a few others while we were on a mission. We were all separated but somehow, your mom was the one who ended up saving me."

"As usual" Shikadai motioned for him to continue.

"She sat with me in the hospital, called me a crybaby. And before she left, she flashed the most beautiful smile towards me..." Shikamaru almost forgot that he was talking to his son, but the day Temari stood at the gates and smiled was so vivid that it felt like yesterday. That smile just meant so much to him, and when he seen that his son had the same exact one, he couldn't be any happier.

"And then I got a chance to save her. And afterwards she became ambassador so she traveled to Konoha a lot and I got to be her escort. And we grew close that way. Eventually she saved me again even after I was a complete asshole towards her, but that helped me to realize I love her. So I asked her out and two years later, you came into this world.

"So your life spiraling out of control was a good thing?"

"The best thing that ever happened."


	303. Day 303

•Move•*

Temari always visited Konoha multiple times a year. In fact she spent equal amounts of time in Konoha and Suna, so when she made the choice to move here, she thought it wouldn't effect her at all.

But she was wrong. She actually had trouble adjusting here, and her frustrations were expressed in different ways. She didn't actually tell Shikamaru about her having problems adjusting. He knew something was up with her, so he'll ask, and to avoid this topic, she would just start an argument.

Temari hated doing this, but she knew that if she told, Shikamaru would think that he was trapping her here, which was not the case. So after the argument, Temari stormed out the house, wandering the streets at midnight.

The street lights, and a few lights from the stores were the only thing lighting up the village. She passed the park, and heard a whisper coming from it. When she turned to see who it was, it was a red-head, sitting on the swing, angrily mumbling to herself.

"Karui?" Temari walked closer, checking to make sure she was fine. "What are doing still up?"

"My dumbass husband...you?"

"Huh?" Temari was just surprised to hear that they were having a similar problem, that she barely paid attention to the end of that sentence.

"Why are you up wandering these dark streets?"

"I am also having problems with my husband." Temari sighed, wishing that these problems didn't exist. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Not at all, I need someone to help me blow off steam." Temari sat on the swing next to her, gripping her hands on the chains as she lifted her legs up slightly to gently sway the swing.

"So what's up?"

"Choji just doesn't understand how hard it was for me to pack up my entire life, and move to a place I barely know. He keeps saying I'll adjust, but he isn't doing anything to help."

"I understand what you're going through. I don't tell Shikamaru that I'm having a problem adjusting, but he just assumes that I'm fine because I've been coming here since I was 16."

"We gave up so much just to be with them, and they expect us just be fine. A meal from Kumo would be nice every once in a while."

"Shika tries. He put cactus in our house, and a few Suna decorations. But it's not the same, and the fact that we're always working makes it hard to travel. I haven't seen my brothers in four months."

"It's been the same time since I've seen my parents in Kumo, but we've made sacrifices for the men we love."

"Also the men we love are assholes for having us up at midnight, but we chose them. But honestly I wouldn't give up Shikamaru for anything in the world, he means too much to me."

"I feel the same about Choji, Maybe we have to communicate more with our husbands.-"

Karui was about to finish her statement when two figures had appeared in front of them.

"What the hell do you want." Temari stared down her husband, and could see guilt on his face.

"What do you want?" Karui asked her husband the same question. Chōji held out his hand, and Karui was hesitant to take it.

"I'm sorry...Can we go home and talk about this?"

"You came all this way, might as well listen to what you have to say." Karui grabbed Chōji's hand and quickly the disappeared from the park.

So Shikamaru took a seat next to his wife, trying to look at her, but she was purposely avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry I had you up all night. I was...am a dumbass. But why didn't you tell me you were having a tough time adjusting?"

"Because, Shikamaru..." Temari didn't care how Shikamaru found out about her woes, but she could see in his brown eyes that he was sorry about everything.

"You didn't want to put aside your pride."

"Shut up!..." Temari yelled, forgetting that most of the village was still asleep. "I've never felt like this, everything is just different for me."

"Are you miserable here Tem, because I can arrange for us to move to Suna." Temari chuckled at his sweetness, she knew that he was very serious about that statement, but that isn't what she wanted. So she gently caressed his face, rubbing her thumb over his cheek.

"Shika, I'm the happiest I've ever been and that's because of you. But seeing Suna and my brothers every few months would be nice, but I know with your job, it's hard for you to take off time."

"That's not an excuse" Shikamaru's voice was filled with anger, mad at himself for neglecting his wives feelings. And all he wanted to do was make it up to her. "I was too caught up in other things to realize how you felt. Give me two days We'll leave for Suna. I promise."

"Okay lazyass, you better make sure it happen."

"I never go back on my promises."


	304. Day 304

•Go•*

"MOM" Shikamaru shouted through the phone, barely able to hold it because of his nervously shaking hands. Temari angrily stormed out the house, in pure frustration not telling Shikamaru about where she was going. "HAVE YOU SEEN TEM."

"Shikamaru?" Shikamaru could hear the sleepiness in Yoshino's voice and felt bad for waking her up, but he needed to make sure his wife was okay. "No she's not here, but it's midnight where could she be-"

"I don't know mom, but I have to go...love you"

"I love you too Shika, and you better go find her."

Shikamaru immediately hung up the phone and ran out the house.

'I have to go find her' Shikamaru kept telling himself as he walked through the streets of Konoha. The first thing he did was check the gates. His main concern was her returning to Suna. So when he showed up at the entrance, all he seen was the two guards.

"Tem I hope you didn't go, please don't go!" Shikamaru shouted not caring about the guards standing there. "Did you guys see a woman with blonde hair and green eyes pass through here?"

Shikamaru asked them, but they nodded their heads no, which made him feel a little relieved. But Temari was also a jounin, who, if she wanted to, can sneak out the village without anyone noticing. So that still made him worried.

But instead of dwelling on what-ifs, Shikamaru began to go to places that Temari were familiar with. She usually chose to sit on the benches in the park, so he decided to go there. But on his way he heard a familiar voice, screaming through the village.

"Choji?" Shikamaru walked close to him, and his best friend looked just as worried as he was. "Where are you going?"

"To find Karui. She left out the house mad and didn't even tell me anything. But ever since she moved here we've been having problems."

"Same with me and Temari, that's why I'm out here looking for her."

"You think they're together?"

"Maybe, I was going to the park if you wanted to check there."

"Might as well."

Shikamaru and Choji walked to the park, catching up with how the other one was doing, just trying to do anything that would calm their minds.

When they arrived they could hear their wives talking, so instead of going directly towards to them, Shikamaru instructed Choji to hide behind some trees.

"Should we be eavesdropping, that seems like it'll make things worse."

"It'll be fine, we'll come out eventually." Shikamaru told him as the two of them crouched down.

 _"I understand what you're going through. I don't tell Shikamaru that I'm having a problem adjusting, but he just assumes that_ _I'm fine because I've been coming here since I was 16."_

Through the trees, Shikamaru could see Temari explaining her troubles to Karui. She never once told him that he she was having trouble adjusting. Because if he knew, they definitely would be in Suna right now. He just was upset because Temari felt like she couldn't come to him, and he made sure that Temari felt comfortable taking to each other about any and everything.

 _"We gave up so much just to be with them, and they expect us just be fine. A meal from Kumo would be nice every once in a while."_

Choji didn't realize that Karui was going through this either, and the fact that she didn't tell him directly, made him feel like they weren't close. Shikamaru felt the same way too.

 _"Shika tries. He put cactus in our house, and a few Suna decorations. But it's not the same, and the fact that we're always working makes it hard to travel. I haven't seen my brothers in four months."_

Shikamaru didn't know it was possible to feel as bad as he did now, but he felt horrible and knew that he had to make it up to her.

 _"It's been the same time since I've seen my parents in Kumo, but we've made sacrifices for the men we love."_

Choji couldn't stand by and listen to this, neither could Shikamaru, so they finally walked up to their wives. Choji and Karui decided to leave and go home, but Shikamaru sat on the swing next to Temari.

He reached his hand out, and grabbed hers, gently rubbing his thumb over it. Eventually they talked, but Shikamaru felt like he was trapping her, and even told her that he'll move to Suna so that she could be with her brother's.

"No Shikamaru! How many times do I have to tell you." Temari got up from the swing, still holding his hand. He did the same, and Temari began leading them to their home. "I don't want to go anywhere, this is my home now. And as long as I'm with you...I'm happy. Got that?"

"I understand, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I am your husband after all. So as long as we're married you'll tell me everything, got it?"

"Yes Shika...I understand." Temari chuckled, finally feeling content that all this was over. Shikamaru knew that she was going to continue to miss Suna, but he knew that visiting Suna would lessen this a little. But here in Konoha, Temari was perfectly happy, being married to Shikamaru, and wouldn't change it for anything.


	305. Day 305

•Be•*

"GOTCHA" Shikadai recreated the hand movement he seen his dad do a few times in order to make a shadow travel on the ground and capture his parents.

Shikamaru and Temari could see the concentration in his squinted green eyes and tight pout. Shikamaru had just taught him the jutsu yesterday so his son wasn't an expert at using it.

"Not quite kid" Shikamaru easily broke out of the jutsu, and so did Temari. But they had to admit that they were caught by surprise.

The two of them had been standing in the backyard, when their son randomly placed the jutsu on them. They noticed he looked just like a shinobi, with a black piece of cloth tied around his arm and a bag strapped to his leg.

The sight of the pretend headband wrapped around his arm thrilled Shikamaru. In fact, the sight reminded him and Temari of when Shikamaru was a kid. His son was becoming more and more like him everyday.

"Well...how about this" Shikadai reached in his bag and threw two kunai, aiming one at his mom and the other at his dad.

But they fell to the ground right in front of them, not even close to coming in contact with their bodies. Shikadai screamed in frustration, irritated that nothing was succeeding. He felt like a failure, but soon his mom walked closer to him and when she kneeled down and pressed a kiss on his forehead, Shikadai knew that everything was alright.

"Don't get frustrated okay. You should be proud that you were even able to do the jutsu, because most kids your age can't do one at all." Temari told him, excited that at the age of five, her son was already putting effort into becoming a ninja.

"But I'm going to be the greatest Shinobi ever. And if I can defeat you two then I know I can do it. But I can't even throw a stupid kunai"

"So you want to be-" Shikamaru began to speak, but was cut off by his son.

"I _am_ going to be the greatest shinobi ever daddy. Just wait and see." They could see the determination in his eyes. He was serious and they knew with a mentality just like Temari's, he wouldn't give up.

"We're not doubting you kid..." Shikamaru picked up the bright blue and green kunai's from off the ground, closely examining them. "But what's with the strange kunai?"

"You guys said I'm not allowed to have Kunai, so I made them out of playdoh. That's why they're soft." Shikamaru chuckled, but his son was very crafty and it shows that he is very quick to come up with a solution to his problems. "Don't laugh, it's the only thing I had."

"I'm not laughing at you kid...I'm just amazed at how exact these kunai are even though they're made with playdoh"

"The playdoh kunai are very impressive, Shikadai. But in order to be the greatest shinobi ever, you might need real Kunai." Temari informed him. Shikamaru walked next to his son and wife, and handed her one of his makeshift kunai which were pretty good replicas.

"Metal ones are still too dangerous for you" Shikamaru told his son, and with this a pout came on his lips. "But... they make wooden ones for beginners. So how about tomorrow we go and buy you some."

"And can we practice tomorrow too?" Shikadai's eyes lit up at the thought of his own Kunai that he could actually use.

"Of course, how else are you going to be the best" Temari chuckled, happy to see that this minor incident didn't permanently make him feel defeated. But instead it pushed him to try harder, which is what Shikamaru and Temari always taught him.

"Now I'll be able to beat you guys in no time, and then I can be the greatest" Shikadai shouted as Shikamaru rubbed his hair, which made the most enormous smile appear on his son's face. If that's what he wanted to be, Shikamaru and Temari would do anything to get him there.


	306. Day 306

•Seek•*

Temari walked in the house and seen her husband just standing in the middle of the hallway with his hand pressed against his forehead. She knew this look and it meant frustration.

"What's wrong Shika" Temari shut the door behind her, and stood next to him. He just sighed, harshly rubbing his hand over his hair.

"A bunch of children."

"Huh?" Temari had been on a mission all day, and Shikamaru had spent the day with his son. When Temari left it was only his son, so the fact that he said children threw her off. "We only have one kid."

"Yea but somehow I got roped into watching Inojin and Chocho." Shikamaru never minded watching his niece and nephew. Although it was a lot of work, he found it fun being able to watch the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio grow up.

"Where are they?" Temari asked, because usually when they were there the place was loud. But right now the place was complete silence.

"Playing hide and seek."

"Let me guess...you're the seeker?" Temari teased, nudging him in the side.

"Yea, and five year olds are tiny so they can hide anywhere." Thirty minutes ago, the kids screamed 'not-it!' and ran through the house. And it shocked Shikamaru that they had the attention span to stay in one place for so long.

"Why are you standing here instead of looking for them."

"Well I thought , Mirai was suppose to be helping me with them, but it turns out she went to hide with them."

"And with that kid's genjutsu skills, she's probably right in front of us." Temari admitted, looking around trying to see if she could sense Mirai around them.

"No kidding...well let me go seek-" Shikamaru walked off, dreading to find the kids. But Temari found this form of torment to be entertaining.

 _'Ding Dong'_

"Are you expecting someone?" Temari called out, shouting throughout the house, wondering who rang the doorbell.

"Yea, it's just the pizza I ordered, can you pay them while I go find the kids. The money is on the bookcase right by the front door."

"Okay" Temari opened the door and exchanged the money for five pizzas, which was definitely more than enough food for all of them. Temari walked down the hallway to put the pizza in the kitchen and still she seen her husband walking around the house, looking under all the furniture.

"Still can't find them?" Shikamaru walked in the kitchen again even though he checked there about three times.

"No, being the person that has to seek sucks. I checked every damn cabinet and closet and still no sight of them"

"Well I guess, WE'LL JUST HAVE TO EAT ALL THESE PIZZA'S OURSELVES. ISN'T THAT RIGHT SHIKA?"

At first he was questioning himself as to why she was screaming even though they were standing next to each other, but then he caught on and began to follow her lead.

"YEA, I GUESS ILL JUST EAT ALL THIS PIZZA FIRST, AND THEN GO BACK TO FINDING THE KIDS-"

"No fair Uncle Shika!" The first kid they seen to appear was Chocho, who was not about let them keep all the pizza to themselves. "We're hungry too."

"Is that right?" Shikamaru looked down at the sassy five-year old, who was folding her arms across her chest, and had a mean pout on her face. His niece definitely had a different attitude than Choji, except when it came for food; then those two were identical.

"Yea, Shika-niichan. You and Temari-neechan can't have all the pizza to yourself." Mirai appeared, and like the two of them assumed, she had used genjutsu to hide.

"Don't eat the pizza!" Inojin and Shikadai ran into the kitchen with the rest of them, hoping the pizza was still there, and once they seen it was, they were able to relax.

"I didn't realize pizza had all this power" Temari said sarcastically as a sly smirk came upon her face. "But now that I have all your attention, wash your hands and head back to the table. Because we can't eat this pizza alone."

The kids ran quickly to the bathroom, and right back to the kitchen table, excited to eat the pizza.


	307. Day 307

•Learn•*

Shikamaru knew that putting a couch in his office at the Hokage's tower would come in handy. It wasn't as comfortable as his bed at home by any means, but when your wife kicks you out of your home, it will do.

Shikamaru actually slept comfortably with a thick blanket covering his lanky figure

"Rise and Shine." Kakashi hadn't realized that Shikamaru had stayed all night, but was surprised to see him sleeping there.

And to give him a fresh start to this wonderful morning, Kakashi walked over to the window and opened the blinds, letting the sunlight directly hit him.

"Today's my day off..." Shikamaru groaned, pulling the cover completely on his face, not getting up at all.

"I know that, and I know how much time you like spending with me, but go home to your wife and kid."

"She kicked me out, that's why I'm here."

"What did you do now?" Kakashi ripped the cover off, laying it on the arm of the couch. He could here Shikamaru whisper 'troublesome' under his breath. But it had the result he wanted, because Shikamaru sat up.

"Why do you assume I did something?"

"Because the man is always wrong, now tell me."

"I told her that I didn't feel like doing housework because I had a long day of work...that's all." Shikamaru yawned, stretching his arms out, before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"When are you going to learn Shikamaru?"

"Learn what?"

"That you just do as she says." Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Naruto would constantly call him about his marital problems but Kakashi expected that. But he didn't expect that he would be here giving advice to the smartest man in Konoha.

"I learned that already, but it was just this one time." Shikamaru began putting his shoes on knowing that Kakashi wouldn't allow him to go back to sleep.

"I myself learned a lot about women. And although Temari kicked you out, she wants to see you even more and is probably worried sick wondering where the hell you are."

"I don't think so Kakashi, she was really angry when she kicked me out." Shikamaru didn't want Temari to be angry at him. He wanted to be right at home with them, spending time with his wife and playing with Shikadai, and hated that he was here instead.

"Well I know so...Go home and make things right. I don't need Temari coming here and bust down the because she's already done it once."

"But-" Shikamaru tried to plead, not wanting to piss his wife off even more by showing up unexpectedly.

"But nothing...it's an official mission now. I'm giving you a week off to spend time with your wife and son. Don't come back here unless it's an emergency. Now goodbye Shikamaru."

Shikamaru knew that if he went home Temari was going to be there yelling in his face. So Shikamaru just waved to Kakashi as he headed towards his doom.

But when he made it home and knocked on the door, Temari didn't yell. She just stared, before jumping up to tightly hug him. Just like Kakashi said, she was worried. He'll have to thank him when he's able to go back to work in seven days.


	308. Day 308

•Balance•*

Shikamaru had come Suna after he proposed to Temari to tell her brothers the news. Shikamaru had asked them for their sister's hand in marriage in advance and even though they agreed, Shikamaru could tell that Kankuro was pretending to put on a smile.

All he wanted was for everyone to be excited about the news, but he knew that Temari was a bit dejected at the reaction of her brother. So while she went to speak with Kankuro, Shikamaru went outside to smoke a cigarette, trying to come up with solutions that would satisfy everyone.

"I guess we're brothers now" Gaara had found Shikamaru outside, sitting on the porch. He knew Kankuro was overreacting and wanted to make sure Shikamaru was okay with how everything was going.

"I'm glad at least one of you feel that way."

"Trust me, Kankuro feels the same way. He is just upset that his best friend is going to be living three days away."

"You don't seem upset at all." Shikamaru put out his cigarette, stomping it under his sandal out of respect for Gaara.

"I'm not upset..." Gaara sat next to Shikamaru. "But I am a little sad my sister is leaving, but you guys balance each other out."

"How?" Shikamaru chuckled waiting to hear this answer.

"My sister could have a bit of a temper and is quick to anger, but you on the other hand, always know how to stay calm. I also seen you two talk to each other during hard times, and you always seem to put each other at ease."

Shikamaru listened closely to what Gaara was saying, and he realized that this was true. Ever since he could remember, him and Temari had a perfect relationship because they were able to balance each other out because of their different personalities.

"I guess we do balance each other out."

"Yea, and I've never seen anyone able to do this with my sister. And neither have Kankuro. In time he'll get over this." Gaara smiled at Shikamaru reassuring him that him and Kankuro were happy for them and their marriage.


	309. Day 309

•Believe•*

Sakura knew Naruto was an idiot. Why would he ask Shikamaru and Temari if they're dating? And what made it worse was the fact that he asked in public.

Everyone knew not to ask them directly, they all had their suspicions. But they seen how scary Temari could be so they weren't going to tick her off by insinuating that Shikamaru was her boyfriend.

But with all the gossip Ino told her, Sakura had to find out for herself. So she waited until the two separated for the day, then asked him about their relationship.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura ran up to him, eagerly waving.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru had just dropped Temari off at her inn, and was sure no one was around. So seeing the pink-haired girl standing before him was shocking.

"I see you were just dropping Temari off...it's a little late don't you think?" Sakura raised her eyebrows up and down, as a sly smile spreaded across her face.

"We just got out of meetings. I'm about to head home but I usually take her home afterwards." Shikamaru yawned, as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Oh please...Temari's been coming here for years. She knows the way to her inn."

"What?...Wait..." Shikamaru could see what Sakura was hinting at. He didn't understand why people couldn't just see him and Temari as friends. "There is nothing going on between me and Temari."

"I don't believe you." Sakura shook her head, knowing that Shikamaru was lying. "You love her and you know it."

"So your listening to Naruto now? That kid's been gone for three years, he has no clue what he's talking about. He seen us walking together once and assumes we're dating."

"I still don't believe you. Maybe Naruto had a point, I mean you guys were very close during the chunin exams-" During every stage of their chunin exams, Temari and Shikamaru were proctors and they always seemed to be standing right next to each other.

"Because that was our job-" Shikamaru didn't know whether to laugh of scoff. Sakura really was listening to Naruto and Shikamaru never thought he'd see the day that happened. But here she is, being just as nosey as Ino.

"I also heard about how you guys always save each other. And that you guys always flirt when you do so."

"Ughh. Please stop getting your advice from Ino, she has no idea what the hell she's talking about." Ino was the village gossip and was the only person that seen them work together first hand. So of course she would tell Sakura.

"So you're not attracted to Temari? Because I believe that you are" Sakura said in a sing-song voice, as she clasped her hands together in a romantic manner.

"I'm going home." Shikamaru ignored her question and started walking in the direction of his house, but right behind him was Sakura, still bombarding him with questions.

"What is it...her green eyes, her blonde hair, her fierce personality. It has to be something."

"Tch" Shikamaru heard the footsteps behind him stop and realized that Sakura was standing in front of her own home. So he continued walking without looking back.

"You're smiling...so is it all of the above?" Sakura screamed, refusing to let Shikamaru leave her without the information that she needed.

"Goodnight Sakura." Shikamaru waved behind him, with a smirk on his face.

"This isn't over Shikamaru!" Sakura finally entered the house, still wondering about the relationship between those two.

Of course Shikamaru was attracted to Temari, but he wasn't going to let Sakura or Naruto know that. He was fine being around Temari all the time without them being couple, because at least he got to spend time with her without anyone interfering.


	310. Day 310

•Strength•*

"I didn't realize Temari was that strong without her tessen." Ino laughed as Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

After Choji, Ino and Temari saved Shikamaru, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio promised to spend more time with each other. So the three of them sat in a booth eating barbecue.

"I know, that isn't the first time she hit me like that. She doesn't need her tessen to show her strength." Shikamaru rubbed the spot on his face where Temari had slapped gently, still feeling a bit of a sting.

Shikamaru remembered when Temari hit him the first time, making him fall to the ground. And the second time his team was there to witness it, and ever since then, had been making fun of him.

"Are you going to be able to deal with that for the rest of your life?" Chōji asked, as he used his chopsticks to grab multiple pieces of meat from off the grill.

"What do you mean all my life." Shikamaru sat straight up as he stared at his teammates for answers.

"Give it a rest Shikamaru...you already asked the girl out. You're to lazy to invest time into another female. In about a year Temari's going to have a ring on her finger, just admit it." Ino known Shikamaru her whole life and was already aware of his feelings for Temari. He liked Temari since she could remember so of course he was going to put in effort to make sure this relationship last.

"We didn't even go on our date yet-"

"But you're going to try and make sure it's perfect. We seen her hit you, and the amount of strength she put into it wasn't pretty. I know you don't want to feel that again?"

"I'd rather not feel her strength again"

"Temari has a temper, you're bound to feel it again." Ino warned her friend. Her and Temari had become close over the years, and she knew her friend was quick to anger, and nothing was going to change that.

"But maybe he'll just get used to it." Choji suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Temari doesn't have a temper, she is the gentlest person I know."

"Can't tell from how she slapped you across the room." Ino sipped her tea, as she looked away. Trying to avoid eye contact with Shikamaru.

"Shade...Ino" Choji looked at Ino, who was shocked that he would even suggest that she was throwing shade.

"No, it's the truth." Ino yelled, and at this point, she was messing with Shikamaru, trying to irritate him. She had nothing better to do, so why no try and anger him.

"It isn't true, Temari just does that because she cares. She always cared for me, and that's why I have feelings for her."

"Feelings of love?" Ino was biting her bottom lip in anticipation, but Shikamaru just rolled his eyes.

"I have to meet Gaara, Temari and Kankuro at the gates...I'll see you guys later." Shikamaru put money on the table to pay for the meal.

"Tell Temari I said hello! But let's exclude the temper thing okay...I don't want to be the next victim of her strength"

Shikamaru walked out, just waving with a sly smile on his face. He knew Temari wasn't going to hit Ino, like he said, Temari does that to show her affection and the fact that she cares. So he didn't mind it.


	311. Day 311

•Dream•*

Temari hated to admit it, but she loved when Shikadai had bad dreams. She knew that sounded horrible, but that's just how she felt.

Most nights, Shikamaru and Temari would stay up late, talking about any and everything. As she was snuggled in Shikamaru's arms, they heard footsteps coming close to their door. And eventually, they seen their son standing outside of the door, holding his stuffed deer tightly.

"What's wrong Shikadai?" Shikamaru got up, and went over to their son, and as soon as he asked the questions, tears just started running down his face.

"I had a bad dream...can I sleep here?" Shikadai wiped the tears away. He always came to his parents when he had a nightmare because he felt safe with them two.

"Of course you can" Shikamaru picked up his son and put him between himself and Temari.

Once Temari heard that Shikadai had a bad dream, a smile spreaded across her face. She knew that meant he'll spend the night in their room, and she could have both of her babies to herself.

Here Shikadai snuggled under his mom, while Shikamaru draped his arm over the two of them, placing a kiss on his forehead. Instantly Shikadai went to sleep.

"You know, your son having bad dreams isn't a good thing." Shikamaru knew that Temari liked when Shikadai had nightmares, it's been that way ever since he could remember.

"I never said it was" Temari gently combed through her son's hair which were one of the things that quickly put him to sleep.

"But the smile on your face tells me otherwise." Shikamaru teased, but he knew that smile came from the three of them being together as a family.

"Right now he's four. When he's nine, he isn't going to come crying to us. I just like the fact that when he has nightmares, he comes and snuggle right between us. He relies on me, and I don't want it to stop."

"As much as you nurture him, I'm pretty sure that when the kid's nine, he'll rely on you for everything."

"I am a pretty nurturing mom, aren't I?" Temari already had in mind the type of parent she wanted to be. She was going to be strict of course, but she was definitely going to be nurturing. And what made it even better was the fact that Shikamaru was just as nurturing as her.

"Yea you are, But definitely overprotective."

"Oh...whatever Shikamaru." Temari jokingly slapped her husbands shoulder hard, making sure not to wake her son. But Shikamaru just laughed, making her do the same. "I never had that luxury of being able to run to my parents when I was scared or had a bad dream. I was forced to deal with it on my own and it sucks. I just want to make sure he's protected from everything."

Shikamaru hated that Temari had to go through that as a child. He was always able to run to Shikaku and Yoshino when he had a bad dream. And he never thought anything about that...until he met Temari. And just felt bad that he took his childhood for granted, while Temari never got to experience hers.

"But you make sure that Dai doesn't have to deal with anything on his own. And it shows that you are a great parent, despite your childhood." Shikamaru gently wiped her bangs from over her face, making sure he can get a better view of her green eyes.

"I am a great parent..." Shikamaru playfully rolled his eyes at Temari's complacency. But he knew that Temari was the greater parent of the two. "But without a fantastic husband and father, I don't think I'd be able to do this parenting thing alone."

Temari admitted and that instantly made Shikamaru's face light up. They both knew that without each other, that parenting is hard. But they look at that tiny being between them and realize they're doing a great job.


	312. Day 312

•Passion•*

Temari noticed her son sitting on the couch, playing his game. She didn't like him having the game, but she never really gave it chance. Shikadai parents' passions were forced upon him, and he never complained. In fact he enjoyed them. Everytime Temari asked him to come help with the garden, he would always do so with a smile.

And plenty of times, she found her son reading a book on shogi strategies. Even though Shikamaru paid him, everytime he learned a new move, she could tell how it brought joy to her son's face. So it was only fair that she learn about her son's passion. Even if it was that game which she despised.

"What are you doing?" Temari sat by her son, getting a glimpse at the screen. She couldn't tell what was going on. It was just some guy walking around.

"Playing my game...I did all my chores and homework-" Shikadai quickly tried to reassure her that all his work for the day was done.

"I wasn't going to nag. I just wanted to see how you play your game."

"Really?!" He was shocked. She always said how it was bad for him, but if she wanted to watch him, Shikadai was more than excited to spend time with his mom.

"Yea."

Temari seen how his face lit up. She couldn't believe that he was this excited to show her the game. But he slid as close as possible to her, making sure that she could see everything.

"So who is that guy?" Temari pointed at the screen.

"That's my character, you can give it a try if you want."

Shikadai handed her the game, and immediately she was better than his dad. He couldn't even get the character to move, Temari on the other hand was able to actually play.

"This is actually fun, I see why you play for hours."

"It's actually more fun watching you play. You always hated this game, what changed?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you. And I know that this game is one of your passions, so why not play?"

Temari smiled at her son, and he smiled the exact same way towards her. If he was going to put in the effort, and do what makes her happy, she was going the same for him.


	313. Day 313

•Up•*

"No No No! Come back!" Shikadai had just gotten a balloon from the store, and while in the back yard he was running around with it. But he accidentally let it go. And now it was floating up into the sky. He tried to jump up for it, but now it was too high for him to reach.

Gaara and Kankuro were put in charge of watching him, and they heard their nephew in the back yard, yelling. So immediately they went out and seen him reaching up towards the sky.

So they went to stand by him, and seen the balloon floating up away from him.

"Yep..." Kankuro whistled loudly and long as he placed a hand above his eyes to block out the son, while he stared at the green balloon drifting off. "Well I guess that's long gone."

Kankuro was too busy looking up, but Gaara noticed the disheartened pout on Shikadai's face because of what his brother had said. Even though he just got the balloon, it meant a lot to him. His dad bought it for him, and it was perfect.

"Why do you have to be like this?" Gaara whispered, trying his best not to upset Shikadai anymore than he already was.

"Like what?"

"Like an ass!" Gaara yelled, which was rare. And for him to curse was even more shocking. So Shikadai just looked up, just watching his balloon float away.

"Have you been spending time with Temari, because you're starting to sound a lot like her." Kankuro folded his arms, as he looked his brother in the eyes. They always had sibling arguments, but Gaara was always the one who remained calm.

"Well I wouldn't have to sound like her if you showed some compassion."

"So it's my fault? We can just buy the kid another balloon-"

"That's not the point Kankuro!-"

"Guys...my balloon is floating up." Shikadai didn't want to interrupt them, but eventually his balloon was going to be too high up to ever retrieve. "Can you use your chakra threads or sand to get it...please? I don't want dad to be mad at me for letting it go."

Shikadai clasped his hands together and widened his green eyes to make him look cuter than he already was. Kankuro did feel bad that he didn't realize how important this balloon was, and Gaara felt the same that he got carried away with his brother.

"Fine kid..." Kankuro sighed, but it was a happy one. And he seen a smile appeared on his nephew's face, and couldn't help but to smirk. "We'll see what we can do."

Gaara made a barrier of sand appear behind the balloon so that it can't go further up, while Kankuro used his chakra threads to bring the balloon back down.

"Here" Kankuro tied the string tightly around his nephew's wrist. "Now it won't go anywhere."

"Thank you. You guys are the best uncles ever." Shikadai hopped up and down, cheerful that his balloon is here with him. And hearing him say that, made those two feel a sense of warmth. As uncles, they never thought the feeling of their nephew would affect them so much.


	314. Day 314

•Today•*

"SHIKAMARU...DOOR!" Shikamaru's apartment wasn't that big, so he never understood why his girlfriend had to yell.

"Hey. What's up?" Shikamaru moved to the side to let Kiba in. Temari had left them in order to allow them to talk.

"So I'm throwing this party for the guys." Kiba told Shikamaru. He usually was the party person of the group so this wasn't shocking that he'd asked.

"What for?" Shikamaru asked, trying to get as much information as possible. But while Shikamaru was having this conversation in the living room, she was right around the corner listening.

"Ya know...just to hang out. When was the last time we were able to do so?"

"I guess you're right...When is it?"

"Later on today."

Temari had just came into the village today, and she was hoping to spend the day with Shikamaru. That might sound selfish, but today she hoped for Shikamaru to be off limits.

"Today? Where at?" Shikamaru didn't want to leave Temari on her first day back in the village, but after Naruto's wedding, the guys rarely got to see each other unless it was for missions.

"The club."

"What kind of club."

"You know...the one with special entertainment." Kiba whispered, raising his eyebrows up and down with a sly grin, not wanting Temari to hear about where they were going. "Your girlfriend's not gonna kill you, is she?"

Behind the corner, Temari was furious. 'Special Entertainment, I'm definitely going to kill him' she mouthed the words, making sure to stay silent.

"Knowing her, probably." Shikamaru admitted as a small grin appeared on his face. Kiba laughed too, knowing that Temari probably would curse Shikamaru out if he asked to go.

"But you have to come, everyone is going to be there."

"I'll try." Was all Shikamaru said before Kiba left out of the door. He really wanted to go out with his friends today, but on the other hand, he did want to spend time with Temari.

"You can come out now." Shikamaru knew Temari was hiding behind the corner.

"A strip club...really Shikamaru." Temari stood directly in front of him as she placed her hands on her hips and stared right into his eyes.

"You act like I suggested it Tem." Shikamaru began to rub the back of his neck, feeling the anger radiating off of her.

"But today it was suppose to be just the two of us."

"I know and if you let me go I promise we can spend all of tomorrow together." Shikamaru can see how upset she was, and that was the last thing he wanted. Now he was angry at himself for making her feel this way, so he grabbed her hands, tightly holding them in his.

"You think your going-" Temari questioned him as she scoffed at this idea.

"Right...The strippers, but-"

"I got everything they have and more. What's so important about going?" Temari didn't like feeling jealous but ever since she started dating him, it became reoccurring. She knew Shikamaru was a great guy, but it wasn't him he was worried about.

"I don't care about them Tem. I have a perfect, beautiful girlfriend, who I love very much. I just want to hang out with my friends."

"Fine, you can go. But tomorrow you're all mine. Got that?" It was a hard decision, but she knew that he rarely got to see his friends. Temari was grabbing him by the collar, showing him how serious she was. But he already knew that.

"Perfectly understood."


	315. Day 315

•Awaken•*

Shikadai was bored. His mom was away on a mission so that meant it was just him and his dad. But unfortunately, Shikamaru was still sleeping. Shikadai loved sleeping just as much as his father, but he tended to be an early bird just like Temari.

Shikadai walked into his parents room and seen his father tucked under the covers with his eyes close.

"Old man!" Shikadai stood over his father, waiting for him to react, but he did not move.

"Daddd" Shikadai dragged out the word as he began shaking his father's arm, but still he did not awaken. "Wake up!"

Instead his father just shifted his body the other way, and Shikadai was not happy about this. He knew his dad always had to work late and this was the first time off in a long time. But Shikadai hoped that they could spend it together.

So he hopped on the bed, climbed over his father and began jumping up and down.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Shikadai shouted, knowing that this will work for sure.

"Damn kid..." Shikamaru woke up chucking, being awoken by his nine year old son jumping on the bed was very surprising. But funny nonetheless. "You are just like Temari. You know that?"

Shikamaru sat up, and Shikadai did one last jump before landing into a sitting position next to his father.

"Well you were ignoring me , so I did what has to be done." Shikadai admi

"I wasn't ignoring you Dai. I was just really tired and haven't had a chance to sleep in, in a while." Shikamaru felt horrible that his was feeling that he was being ignored because that's the last thing he wanted. He knew that with working a lot, he wouldn't get to be around Shikadai as much as he would like, so he made sure to give him all of his attention.

"I know, but you don't have work and I don't have school so I..." Shikadai began to rub his neck, hesitating to tell his father the reason for his frustrations. Right now he was nine years old, he shouldn't be complaining to his father about spending time together.

"You just wanted us to spend time together..." Shikamaru smiled at his son, already knowing what he was going to say. He knew that ever since his son turned nine, he had been trying to act older, but Shikamaru wouldn't mind if he stayed his baby a little longer. "I don't care how old you are, you can tell me anything and I won't judge you. Okay?"

Shikadai grinned just like his mother as he nodded his head up and down. Now that his father had finally awaken, he knew that today it would be just the two of them, and right now he couldn't be happier.


	316. Day 316

•Angel•*

"You probably think that I don't remember you...but that's not true at all." The vibrant red roses that Temari was grasping in her hand, reminded her all of the memories she had of her mother. Temari kneeled on the sandy terrain, placing the roses down in front of the tombstone.

"See, red roses...they're your favorite." Temari gently wiped over the name that read Sabaku no Karura. "They're really hard to find in Suna."

One tear left Temari eye, hitting the grave below her, before another fell. Temari quickly wiped them off, which came from feeling weak

"But I just came to tell you, that I won't be able to visit you every month...I'm getting married, can you believe that." Temari scoffed, still in disbelief that someone actually loved her for her. She folded her legs like a pretzel, making herself more comfortable because she knew that she was going to be here for a while.

"Remember that guy I told you about after my first chunin exams, who was a lazy genius...well he proposed. And we're getting married in a couple months."

Temari wished that her mom would be standing there with her, but this thought only made her cry again. And this time she couldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried, but she knew her mother didn't mind seeing this side of her.

"And even though we aren't married yet, we're having a baby. But that shouldn't be shocking to you, our family has never been traditional."

At this point, Temari was only a few weeks pregnant and still she was choosing to keep this secret to herself. Her mother would be the first person to know and she intended for this to happen.

"And I know that you will do everything you can to keep my child safe. You're an angel always looking down at us...even on Earth you were an angel and I'm pretty sure that you're the reason our life turned out better than expected."

Temari seen how her mother protected Gaara with his sand, but that doesn't mean that she didn't do anything for herself and Kankuro. The tessen Temari uses was given to her by her mother and after all these years of using the same tool, Temari has gained the title of the greatest wind user in the five Shinobi nations. And Kankuro learned puppetry through his mother, and now is the strongest puppeteer. With these great achievements, they are able to protect themselves and this wouldn't be the case without their mother.

"With an angel like you watching over us, I know this child will always be safe...Thank you mom."


	317. Day 317

•Laughter•*

"No Shikadai!" The mini heart attack Shikamaru felt as he witnessed his son about to put a coin in his mouth, gave him an adrenaline rush. "Don't eat that." He rushed over to his son who had his mouth wide open, gazing at the silver circle in his fingers.

Shikamaru took the coin and placed it in his pocket before lifting his son up by his armpits. Ever since this kid learned how to crawl, Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off of him, not even for a second. He would pick up every little thing off the ground and try to consume it.

"When I try to feed you real food, you never want to eat it. But coins and toys must be delicious to you."

Shikamaru stared into his son's green eyes, waiting for him to react. But after about three seconds of an intense staring contest, Shikadai began kicking his small legs and laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru had no idea what brought on this laughter, but whatever it was must've been the funniest thing in the world because Shikadai continued to laugh. It seemed that Shikadai tried to explain whatever it was with the loud babbling that came between each chuckle. The sight of his little teeth poking out from his gums was just the cutest thing ever, and honestly Shikamaru wasn't upset anymore about his son trying to eat a coin.

"Do I have something on my face?" A small smirk couldn't help but to make its way unto Shikamaru's face. But it soon left when Shikadai's tiny hand tightly grasped his beard, and yanked it.

"That hurts Shikadai!" A small pout appeared on Shikamaru's face, and as soon as it happened, Shikadai's laughter became even louder. This is something that'll make Temari laugh too, but at least she'll ask if he was alright after. His son on the other hand just wiggled in his father's arms while still laughing.

"So seeing me in pain and distress is what makes you laugh...you are your mother's child." Shikamaru sighed before letting out a loud chuckle. Of course Shikadai was Temari's child, those green eyes prove everything.


	318. Day 318

•Listening•*

"Are you even listening to me!?" Shino yelled at the group of kids in front of him. It never seems to fail that it was always his friends' children that ended up in this position.

And honestly they weren't listening, except for Sarada and Metal who probably doesn't deserve to be here in the first place. But everyone else was doing everything but listening to him.

Shikadai had his head propped up against his hand, which was being supported by his elbow. His eyes were slowly closing, ready for sleep to take over. Shino's voice was fading away into the background.

He believed that listening to this speech unimportant. They've been in this predicament numerous of times. Shino Sensei yells at them for whatever reason, realizes that no one is paying attention, then threaten to call parents. But the parents were never called. It was always the same thing and Shikadai had nothing to worry about.

Soon the room had gotten completely quiet, and Shikadai was fully asleep. Usually Boruto would wake him up after. But this time, something felt different. The speech seemed as if it was going on longer than usual, but Shikadai continued to sleep.

He felt little taps on his side, and ignored them. When Boruto woke him up, it was usually done so in a loud manner. But the taps didn't stop.

"Our parents are actually here" Shikadai heard Boruto whisper and immediately opened up his eyes. He couldn't believe that his parents were standing in front of him, all the parents were.

His mom stood there with her arms folded and the meanest scowl he had ever witnessed. Usually it would be a good thing that his Dad was with her so he could calm her down, but he looked just as pissed.

He was pretty sure that his mother had mouthed some terrifying words that contained 'beat' and 'ass', so he gulped, fearing the consequences that were to come.

Shino had explained the situation and the parents left with their children even more furious. That walk home with his parents was the most intense ever. He couldn't even look them in the eyes. Once they made it into the house was the first time anyone had spoken.

"What's so hard about listening, huh!?" Temari asked, having that same stance from the school. Her loud yell, echoed throughout the house, scaring Shikadai.

"Well...umm...umm-" Shikadai stuttered, trying to say anything at this point.

"Umm isn't an answer Shikadai" Shikamaru stared down at his son, waiting for a response. He usually wouldn't care, kid's get in trouble, but the fact that it was happening more and more started to make him worry.

"But dad..." Shikadai seen how disappointed his parents looked and couldn't complete his thought.

"We taught you better Shikadai." Temari sighed, disappointed that her son continues to get in trouble at the academy. "I expect you to behave in and outside this house. But sleeping and not listening, seems to be common for you."

"I was listening, it's just I got roped into the situation. I didn't mean for you guys to have to come up to the school." Shikadai folded his arms and looked down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact with his parents.

This was something Shikadai always did as a little kid when he was in trouble, and it was so adorable that Temari and Shikamaru couldn't do anything but let him off the hook. And even at eleven, they felt this way. He rarely did it, and only did it when he was truly sorry about something that he knew upset them.

Temari and Shikamaru stared at each other, trying to figure out what would happen next, because the kid was putting them in a difficult situation. But they knew that he had to have some consequences.

"Game" Temari held out her hand, and without hesitating, Shikadai took it out of his book bag and placed it in her palm. "Thank you...also no television for a month, no hanging outside for a week and I want an essay on why you will behave. Got anything you want to add Shikamaru?"

The list was already insane as it is, and now his father was going to add some more. He was ready to say how much of a drag this is, but the fear of more things being added to the list made him keep his mouth closed. He was just hoping that his dad wouldn't be too tough on him.

"No, I think that's enough. I'm pretty sure this will teach the kid how listen...won't it?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his son.

He quickly nodded his head up and down, thankful that his father didn't add anything. He was pretty sure that Temari would have slapped him at this point, but thankfully that form of punishment wasn't used. Because he felt it before, and was glad no game was as worse as it got.


	319. Day 319

•Pause•*

Temari wasn't expecting to run into Shikamaru, it just happened. As she was walking along the river, Temari couldn't help but to think about him. Ever since that misunderstanding about the honeymoon, Temari just thought it was best to avoid him. But like always, they managed to find each other without communicating.

Seeing him in front of her, made her more nervous than before. She couldn't help but to blush. She remembered the date he asked her on, but after attacking him with her tessen, she thought he might've changed his mind.

But he apologized for the entire situation, so she did too as she continued to hurriedly walk past him, avoiding eye contact.

"Tem..." Shikamaru called out, not looking back, but knowing she paused at the sound of his voice. "Are you um...still up for our date?"

A smile took place of the saddened scowl on her face. She wasn't expecting him to ask, but it made her the happiest woman because he did so.

"You thought I wasn't,

They walked close to each other, bumping shoulders as they walked. Much talking didn't go on. Shikamaru was too tense. Here he is, going on a date with a badass Kunoichi, that's also Suna's royalty. To say that he is lucky is an understatement.

But Temari on the other hand, looked just as confident as ever. Her strong walk, her spunky demeanor added to her strong presence which caught everyone's attention.

But Temari was just as tense as he was, probably even more so. But she tried her best not to let it show. But Shikamaru wasn't hiding it at all, he was avoiding eye contact, nervously scratching his head and he wasn't speaking.

"Pause" Temari stopped walking, and so did he. Shikamaru was beginning to think that maybe he let his nerves get the best of him. And now Temari was ready to call off this date, which was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"Loosen up Nara, there's no need to be so nervous." The gentle touch of Temari's hands as she placed them on his shoulders made him calm down.

"When a beautiful woman agrees to go on a date with me, even after I fucked everything up, it gives me a reason to be this tense." Shikamaru was mad at himself, he was constantly ruining everything. But Temari seeing him this flustered actually thought it was kindhearted that Shikamaru cared so much for their relationship.

"You think this is easy for me? I liked you for a long time Shika, and the day you asked me out was the happiest I felt in a while. But I don't want the relationship we have now to change. I enjoy calling you lazyass and asshole while having the feeling that I'm with my best friend."

"I do too, but I was hoping that the best friend can change...maybe into boyfriend." Shikamaru smiled at her as they began walking to the restaurant.

Temari could see him turn back into his normal self as he began joking around again. She knew the question was serious and was willing to take that next step and actually be with him.

"What happened to me being troublesome?"

"You definitely are still troublesome, but if it's you, I'm willing to put up with it."


	320. Day 320

•Peace•*

For two important shinobi whose jobs it were to practically keep peace between five nations, were doing a shitty job of keeping peace in their own household.

Even at twelve years old it still made him uncomfortable when his parents had their arguments. Usually they were petty, and would end with the two of them laughing it off. But this time, it was different.

There arguments would last no longer than two hours, at the most. But his parents hadn't spoken for the past two days, and this left Shikadai terrified. He didn't want his family to split up, he loved how everything was right now.

He felt that they still loved each other. Even though his parents avoided each other, Temari still cooked Shikamaru's meals and did his laundry, while Shikamaru 'secretly' bought her gifts. It was just awkward in a quiet household that's usually loud.

He just couldn't take it anymore, so he had to ask his father. Shikadai found him in the kitchen, eating one of Temari's pre-made meals.

"Dad..." Shikadai sat across from his father, folding his hands together as he placed them on the table. "I think you and mom need to talk."

"I think so too, but right now it'll be troublesome-" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, knowing that his son was right. But right now he didn't feel like starting another argument.

"How can you say that?! 'It'll be troublesome', don't you think it's pointless to be avoiding your wife!?" Shikadai couldn't believe how nonchalant his father was acting, he's treating this like every other situation. But that shouldn't be the case, he should be running after Temari. "You're throwing away fourteen years because you don't feel like dealing with the situation."

"Shikadai me and your mother is fine..." Shikamaru could see his son was worried, but it was nothing for him to worry about. He witnessed his parents argue then make up, so this time shouldn't be different.

"Obviously not if you guys aren't spending time with each other."

"Married couples argue, that doesn't mean I don't love your mother, because even after fourteen years, I still love her,"

"Doesn't seem like it" Shikadai whispered underneath his breath, choosing to look down at the table instead of his father.

Shikamaru knew that his wife was mad at him and that was fine, they'll begin speaking in a few hours. But he was mad at himself that they had been so focused on each other, that they were neglecting their son's feelings in all of this.

His son might've been a genin now, but he was still a kid, he needed a functioning household but they were depriving him of that right now.

"Shikadai..." Temari had walked in, taking a seat to her son. She had heard the entire conversation, and putting Shikadai in an uncomfortable situation was the last thing she wanted to do. "There is nothing that can break this family apart. Everything is going to be okay, it always has, hasn't it?"

"Yea But, your arguments usually don't last this long, it's kinda scary seeing you guys mad at each other."

"I'm not mad at Shikamaru, at least not anymore..." Temari flashed a genuine smile to her husband to let him know that everything between them was alright. And he did the same. "We'll talk about our little problem later okay lazyass. I just want to make sure that you're okay now"

Shikadai seen that usual interactions between his parents were going back to normal even after this short amount of time. So now he was able to relax a little.

"I just want peace in the house that's all, and since you guys are on speaking terms everything's fine."


	321. Day 321

•Relax•*

Temari was not one to enjoy pregnancy. The morning sickness was usually suppose to stop, but it continued throughout the entire thing. That, along with the soreness and uncomfortable nights made her loathe.

But the small kicks in her stomach made her remember that all this was worthwhile. She couldn't wait to meet this bundle of joy that was causing all this disorder. She was seven months along, and these next two months can't come fast enough.

Most days she would go about her day, doing the household chores, errands and cooking. When she told Shikamaru everything she did, he almost lost it.

"Tem, you need to relax. I told you if you need anything call me."

"Shikamaru, I'm fine. I can take care of myself and the baby when you're at work."

"Yea...I know. But it's just that you've been getting those cramps lately and-"

"-The cramps aren't that bad, so stop worrying Okay?" Temari headed to the bathroom, leaving before Shikamaru could say anything else to her.

She didn't want to tell her husband, but she was experiencing these abdominal pains now but usually they went away after a warm shower. So that's what she decided to do.

Shikamaru knew she was capable of taking care of herself, he just didn't want anything to happen. So he let her be and decided to watch some T.V. , not wanting to be a victim of one of her mood swings.

"SHIKA!" Shikamaru heard his wife scream from the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom, and immediately ran to her.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?!" Shikamaru looked down at the water running in the shower and immediately realized that Temari was the furthest thing from okay. "That's a lot of blood. We need to get you to the hospital!"

Shikamaru ran into the room, grabbing a kimono for Temari to wear to the hospital. He returned quickly holding his hand out to help her out the shower.

"I know, I Know" Temari took his hand and quickly stepped out the shower, staring at the red water that made its way down the drain. It was terrifying but she realized quickly that instead of just sitting here, that they need to heading out. So she quickly put on the kimono that her husband had brought her.

"This isn't suppose to be happening!" Shikamaru yelled, not knowing any other way to release his worries. He knew anything could happen at any point, he just really hoped nothing was happening to him and Temari.

"No it isn't, but I'm going to need you to try and relax."

"I can't relax right now, I don't even see how the hell you can be so calm." Temari was not calm it just appeared that way because two irrational people in this situation would not have been good for anyone. She was just as scared as her husband, but she knew right now wasn't the time to display this, there were more important things to focus on.

"I'm calm because I don't want to make the situation worse. Yes, for some strange reason I'm bleeding, but I need my pragmatic, relaxed husband now and not worked up Shikamaru." Shikamaru had never heard Temari sound more gentle, He knew that he needed to be there for her, so relaxing would be beneficial for the entire situation.

"I'm sorry Tem. But right now we need to leave."

"Great idea." Shikamaru had grabbed the hospital bag that Temari had prepared months ago, taking just to be prepared for anything.

When they arrived to the hospital, Sakura was the doctor that that had seen them. When Shikamaru had explained the situation to her, Sakura became just as concerned as them. So quickly she began to preform test, and it seem that she came to a conclusion.

Shikamaru and Temari couldn't tell whether the news was good or bad, Sakura just continued to flip pages on her clipboard.

"It turns out the baby is just fine, so you guys can relax a little." Shikamaru and Temari exhaled with relief, their baby boy was just as fine as before. "So bleeding and cramping right...About every ten minutes, are the cramps like really unbearable?"

"Yea, why?" Temari was starting to get concerned again, she had no idea why Sakura was asking her all these questions and what else could be the problem.

"Well it seems like premature labor to me. And those unbearable cramps were contractions"

"You can stop it right?" Shikamaru just wanted his wife and the baby to be alright, so just making to the due date would ensure that.

"I'm afraid it's a little too late, it looks like this baby is ready to come out now."

"But she's seven months, can that lead to complications?" Shikamaru was trying to relax like Temari told him, but the thought of something happening to his family was terrifying.

"There's always a chance for complications, no matter how far along the woman is. But most likely the only problem your child will have is being underweight."

"Would that cause problems-"

"With the way you two are worked up, it's only going to add stress for both of you. So we'll deliver this baby and see how things go from there." Sakura told them, and they knew she was right. And in about three hours, Sakura had delivered their baby boy, Shikadai Nara.

Temari held the baby in her arms, holding him tightly is if she planned to never let go. And Shikamaru was sitting right next to them, captivated by his son.

Sakura had been right about the weight, Shikadai was born, weighing 5 pounds. But there was no sign of health problems and was doing just as fine as I baby born at nine months.

"Even before he was born he was giving us trouble. I guess he gets that from you." Shikamaru teased, finally happy again that his family was sitting there right beside him.

"Well I am troublesome, so he was bound to pick up some of my qualities." Temari chuckled at her husband who playfully rolled his eyes.

"Yea I know I'm going to have to deal with that, but honestly I'm just glad the two of you are fine."

Shikamaru was ready for the three of them to be back at home, spending time together. He knew that would happen in only a few short days. But just being able to be with his two favorite people was good enough for him.


	322. Day 322

•Space•*

"I need tape" Shikadai looked up at his father who was busy in his home office with paper work. Shikamaru despised bringing his work home, it took away time that could be used for spending time with his family. But he always made sure to leave the door wide open so that he could catch glimpses of his son running back and through the halls.

But to see his son in his office put a smile on his face. Shikadai rarely bothered his dad while he was in here, because he knew how important his job was. But Shikamaru never minded when his son would step foot into his office, it always made his day better.

"What for?" Shikamaru opened a drawer in his desk and handed a roll of clear tape to his son who was eager to get back to whatever he was working on.

"Well I drew some pictures and I want to hang them up on my wall."

"Can I see them?" Shikamaru looked to his son and immediately he seen his face brighten up. His green eyes filled with excitement and the grin on his face spreaded from ear to ear.

"Aren't you busy with work?" Shikadai asked hesitantly. He didn't want to bother his father, but at the same time he wanted to spend time with him.

"I can always finish it later. So can I take a look at what you drew?" Shikamaru seen how much this meant to his son just by his reaction, so right now the work didn't matter.

"Yea, come on"

Shikadai grabbed his father's hand and lead him to his own room down the hall. Shikamaru looked down and noticed about five drawings on the floor, each on becoming important to him. So he reached down and grabbed the picture, looking at it closely as possible.

"Do you like that one?" Shikadai was hoping for his father's approval. It was one of the most important things to him, and he couldn't tell what his father was doing.

"I like all of them Dai" Shikamaru went to sit on his son's bed, and Shikadai followed, sitting right next to him. But the drawing in his hand brought back memories. It was pineapple-haired boy standing on the moon with a kunai in his hand.

"That's me on the moon in outer space. Just like you." Shikadai pointed out every aspect of the crayon drawing to his father. "I remember how you told me about the mission you had to go on in space. So one day I'm going to become a better shinobi than you so I can go to space."

"A better shinobi than me, kid" Shikamaru gently nodding, agreeing with his son, he knew that his son was already going to be a better than him. But his confidence that he had came straight from his mother so he couldn't help but to chuckle at this form of cockiness. "I bet you're going to be the best shinobi there is, way better than me."

Shikamaru pressed a kiss on his son's forehead before heading out. He wanted to stay longer, but that work had to get done.

"You're taking my drawing!" Shikadai shouted, as he caught up to his father who was standing in the door way.

"Oh yea..." Shikamaru knew he had the paper in his hands, he was just hoping that his son wasn't paying any attention. The drawing just meant so much to him, that he couldn't help but to take it. "I just think it'll look better in my office. So can I keep it?"

"I guess so since you gave me the tape. I guess we're even." Shikadai pretended to be nonchalant, but on the inside he was thrilled that he dad wanted to keep the drawing for himself.

"Thank you Shikadai."

Shikamaru left and Shikadai went back to his room, deciding that was enough drawing for the day. So he took a nap, and when he woke up they were all gone.

He went to look for his dad in his office, which was now empty but on the wall, he seen every single one of the drawings. Sure his dad stole them, but the fact that he was willing to hang them up made Shikadai the proudest he ever felt.


	323. Day 323

•Wisdom•*

"Father says you're wise." Shinki has never spoken to his uncle without the presence of anyone else. Shikadai had on a mission and wouldn't be back until later and Temari had to run errands. So when his aunt had asked him if he wanted to go to the store with her, he kindly declined her off. "Well, I think he is wise himself, but he says the amount of wisdom you have for your age is like no other."

"I'm not wise kid. Gaara is definitely giving me too much credit." Shikamaru was sitting on the porch, enjoying the sunset, knowing that Temari would be home soon. But he didn't expect for Shinki to come and join him. And the fact that his nephew started the conversation was even more surprising.

"But he always praises you...talks about how you're a genius, how you help maintain peace, your war efforts. He says without your wisdom, things probably wouldn't be as peaceful as they are now." Over the years, him and Gaara had become close friends, even before him and Temari were together. But he never knew Gaara thought his efforts had an huge impact on the peace.

"Your father and the rest of the Kage and people like your aunt Temari and Uncle Kankuro is the reason for peace. I mean I help out, but I'm not the reason for this peace."

"I think you give yourself too little credit" Shinki heard all the praises that his uncle received, and it wasn't just from his father or Kankuro. Everyone in Suna spoke of Shikamaru in high regards as if he was actually from the village, and he was the only person from outside the village with this treatment. Shinki always wondered if this came from Shikamaru marrying his aunt, but he realized that they genuinely liked him.

"You think so?"

"You put yourself below Uncle Kankuro, which is not even possible...for anyone. Finding out I have an Uncle that is a genius made me feel relieved."

Shikamaru didn't want to admit to himself, but hearing all of this made him feel flattered. He just met the kid and already he was the favorite uncle. Plus hearing how Gaara felt, made him feel like all his efforts were appreciated.

"Kankuro's wise, just in his own way. He actually helped me out a lot after the war." Shikamaru remember how Kankuro was pushed him to ask out Temari. Constantly for two years Kankuro always spoke about how Temari was single and the only way that'll change is if a lazy genius would ask her out. Finally Shikamaru took his advice, and thirteen years later him and his wife are happily married. So in a way, Kankuro has a bit of wisdom.

"Yea...he brags about that all the time. Boasting about how he helped Konoha genius."

"So he talks about me a lot too?"

"Yea, about how you stole aunt Temari away from Suna. But once that rant ends, he talks about how she's in good hands because she's with someone who has wisdom."

Shikamaru couldn't help but to smile, he never thought this is what people thought of him. He never cared about people's opinions to begin with, but just knowing this bit of information, let him know how much people rely on him. It made him realize how far he came from that lazy shinobi who put in minimal effort, to a man who is willing to put his life on the line for his village.


	324. Day 324

•Difference•*

"I seen you holding hands with a certain someone at Naruto's wedding" Sakura sang, as she tried to contain the smile that was trying its best to appear on her face. But this news was great, and their was no way she could feel happy for her friends.

Temari on the other hand, was not as open as Sakura. She was still bashful about her and Shikamaru's relation, and everytime someone brought it up, her face turned bright red.

"Aww, She's blushing. I think this is a first." Ino had never seen Temari display this emotion before. It was always tough, strong, brave Temari, but this soft side was something Ino was pleased to see.

"I'm not blushing! It's just hot in here." Temari took her hand and began fanning herself, as she turned away from them, trying to hide her face.

"That's coming from someone who lives in the scorching desert." Sakura just wanted the information and by Temari being sensitive to the topic, they were getting nowhere.

"Does Shikamaru have you so whipped that you can't even lie probably?" Ino teased and instantly she seen how flustered Temari had become. Her face which was already a deep red, somehow became even darker, and it didn't seem to be going away anytime soon.

"There's no need to lie, and Nara definitely does not have me whipped. Okay"

"We understand, but I just want to know how it happened. You two are so...different."

"I have to admit that I always thought there was something the two of you, but I have to agree with Sakura, you guys are really different." Everyone could see the connection the two had since they first met at the chunin exams, but everyone wondered what attracted them to each other.

"Well I don't see a big difference." Temari shrugged those comments off, finally back to normal. It didn't matter why she liked Shikamaru or why he was attracted to her. Their relationship made sense to them.

"Well your personality is bold while Shikamaru is more 'go with the flow' type. He's lazy, you're not-"

" _Ino..._ " Sakura hissed at her, trying to get her to stop talking. Ino never knew when to stop talking, and the fact that Temari was still hesitant about about talking about her relationship, meant that Ino saying the wrong thing would set her off. "They have some similarities like, they are both smart-"

"You didn't have to stop her...I'm already fully aware of all the differences between me and Shikamaru, but honestly, that's probably why I'm attracted to him." Temari began to think about the dynamics of their relationship, she knew their personalities had differences, but they always worked well together, and it most likely the reason they became attracted to one another. "I wouldn't tolerate another me, I'm even surprised that Shikamaru tolerates my attitude."

"You love him, don't you?" Ino could see how Temari eyes lit up when she spoke about Shikamaru. They even seen a little smirk spread across her face.

"I hate to admit it, but I do." Temari exhaled. After talking to these two, she wasn't afraid to express her feelings anymore. She realized that there was nothing to be ashamed of, her and Shikamaru were in a relationship and she didn't plan on that changing.


	325. Day 325

**_YESSSSS, I have watched the episode. Finally more Shikatemadai moments, and finally Shikadai embracing something from Temari's side of the family. So here is a story based off that episode and I'll probably write more pertaining to this episode. ;)_**

•Begin•*

"So you saved the power station by using your wind style?" Shikamaru tried to make sure he had the story right, after Shikadai explained his interest in wind style again.

Temari and Shikamaru were relieved to hear this news, their son was not giving up being a ninja. Even though they were going to support their son no matter what, the idea of Shikadai being a politician didn't sit well with them.

But ever since he wanted to learn his mother's jutsu and be a more versatile ninja, his parents had been putting more time aside for training.

"Yea, but I was tired afterwards...Maybe I'll do better with a tessen." Shikadai looked at his mother's fan, as she it planted on ground, next to her, gripping it tightly.

"But you drained all your chakra with one jutsu, so we to begin training harder asap, because you have a long way to go before you can actually use it in battle" Temari was always honest, and she going to say what she felt was true. She knew her son was not confident in wind style, but that was going to change. Because she hoped to pass that title of strongest wind user to her son.

"Tem go easy on the kid, he hasn't used wind style since he was like five." Shikamaru was usually just as blunt as Temari when it came to telling people the truth, but when it came to Shikadai, he hoped she'd let up a little. He just found out this is what he wanted to do and the last thing Shikamaru wanted was for his son to get discouraged.

"You know damn well that I'm not going to go easy on him, as of today we will begin training." Temari knew Shikamaru's concerned, and she didn't want Shikadai to be discouraged either, but she also wanted her son to succeed, so when it came to training, Temari was going to be as tough as possible. "Here, a tessen would be better for you."

Temari walked over and placed it in her son's palm, letting it go and instantly he fell to the ground. He got up trying to get his balance while trying to lift the tessen at the same time. Although he achieved this, he knew that eventually he was going to have to let the tessen go.

"Why is it so heavy? My old one was definitely lighter than this." Temari let out an exasperated sigh, only trying to mask the chuckles that were trying to escape her lips. She wasn't laughing at her son falling, but just being the one teaching him a jutsu is exciting. She's been trying to suppress a smile this entire time, but she knew as soon as they actually begin training, a smile wouldn't leave her face.

"Well that's because it was made for kids, this one on the other hand isn't. In fact tessens like this is only made in Suna, so when we go we'll get you one." Temari couldn't see her son struggling anymore, so she went up to grab the fan from him and slung it on her back. "I have one of my older ones in the house, I'm about to go get it, and when I come back, we're definitely going to begin."

Temari quickly ran to the house, leaving her son and husband by themselves.

"You know, your mom couldn't stop talking about how happy she was when you asked her to teach you wind style."

"She doesn't seem like it, she seems irritated."

"Probably shouldn't tell this, but she's putting on a facade so you don't slack off. I pretty sure that she's inside the house smiling."

"But I couldn't even carry the tessen, I don't even see how she could carry that thing."

"She's been carrying it for twenty years, and wielding a fan for that long gives you strength. The time she punched me I went flying across the room and that was probably the worst pain I ever felt." Shikamaru began wiping his cheek, remembering that feeling as if it had just happened.

"But don't give up on day one Dai, you haven't even begun. So promise me, that you will stick it out, because this clan is ready for something other than shadows"

Shikamaru stuck his pinky out, waiting for Shikadai to accept it. Ever since Shikadai was a kid, this was a their way to validate promises, and none has ever been broken with this system.

"I promise, I have no intention on quitting." Shikadai accepted his promise, wrapping his pinky around his father's. Now he knew he couldn't quit because his father and mother were depending on him to carry on both of their legacies.


	326. Day 326

•Time•*

"It's time" Shikamaru's best man came up and patted him on the shoulder, as Shikamaru stared at himself in the mirror. He could see Gaara standing behind him and Kankuro wiping his face. Temari had asked her brother, to not wear the hood or make up during her wedding, and he had no choice but to listen.

"I don't think I can go through with it Choji..." Everyone in the room turned to stare at Shikamaru as if he were insane. He could see their confused reactions in the mirror, and he was sure they could see his in the same manner. And it wasn't the bored expression they were used to. They could tell he was worried, and for Shikamaru to actually express it, they knew something was up. "What if she-"

"NO NO NO, NARA!" Shikamaru's almost brother-in-law, marched up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. And to Shikamaru, this was a awkward moment. He remembered a time when he had to look up at Kankuro, but now he was looking slightly down as Kankuro screamed up at him. "You will not leave my sister at the fucking alter. You claimed you love her, but then you go out and do this. What the hell is wrong with you-"

" _Kankuro!"_ Gaara yelled at his brother, immediately catching his attention. They made eye contact for a while, but Kankuro never understood why Gaara was on Shikamaru side.

"He just said he doesn't want to marry our sister and your yelling at me?" Kankuro raised his voice at Gaara only because Gaara did the same to him. Gaara was usually calm and composed, and the fact that he yelled let Kankuro know that his brother was angry. He just didn't understand why it was directed towards him.

"I never said that I didn't want to marry her. Don't put words in my mouth." Choji tried to restrain Shikamaru, but now he standing up to Kankuro. Suna shinobi were known for being ruthless, and the fact that Shikamaru was standing up to one of the toughest, made Choji wonder when Shikamaru got the guts to do so.

"Shikamaru you don't have to explain." Gaara turned, and gave Shikamaru a gentle nod, as if he understood Shikamaru's situation.

"You got to be kidding me." Kankuro yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration, trying not to Shikamaru or his brother.

"I'm positive that Shikamaru loves our sister more than anything else in this world."

"Then why when it's time to marry her, he wants to back out?"

"It's the rumors...isn't it?" The room became silent, and all the arguing stopped.

"What rumors?" Kankuro had been in the hidden mist to deliver some documents, and had to rush to Suna just for the wedding. So any news from the past month was new to him.

"That I'm not worthy to marry your sister, and that this is only a diplomatic wedding so that Suna and Konoha can have a stronger bond."

"Damn...I guess it's not a rumor if it's true. Am I right?" Kankuro laughed, as he joked about the situation. Shikamaru knew that Kankuro was being an asshole and just teasing him at this point, and couldn't help but to do anything but laugh with him.

It was at this point that Choji seen how Shikamaru could face Kankuro without fear; they were brothers. Choji and Shikamaru were the same way, even to this day they'd have their petty arguments and get into arguments, but at the end of the day everything always got resolved.

"But look Shikamaru, you're a good guy. And the only one I know that actually puts up with Temari's bad attitude and can love her simultaneously. I don't know how you do it, but you do it. So it's time to marry my sister, it's probably those old hags on the council that started the rumor anyway."

Shikamaru whispered thank you before heading out to the alter, as his brother-in-laws and Choji stood behind him, waiting for Temari to come out. And he was glad he made the right choice, because Temari looked gorgeous in her white dress walking down the aisle. Any person would be out of their mind, if they gave up the most beautiful woman over a rumor.


	327. Day 327

•Brave•*

"Don't be so nervous Shikamaru, you met him before." Temari placed her hands on the top of his shoulders, before gently rubbing them down his arms until she was able to tightly grip his hands.

"When I was like thirteen, I honestly don't think I can go through with it." Shikamaru had never been this nervous, even when he explained to her brothers that the two of them were dating. But Baki just looked intimidating, and he pretty much raised Temari, so trying to win over his approval was going to be difficult.

"It's too late for that, we're already at his door."

"Well we can turn back." Shikamaru tried to leave, but Temari tightened the grip on his wrist. Her green eyes squinted with anger, but the pout on her lips displayed her worries for Shikamaru. He had never acted this irrational, and it was actually concerning her and right now Temari only to make sure everything was right with Shikamaru.

"What's the matter with you? I met your mom even though I was scared, can you please do the same and meet Baki?"

"What if he thinks I'm not good enough. A no good lazyass coward who is not good enough for you." Shikamaru couldn't face Temari directly, so he chose to look down at the ground.

"You are not a coward Shikamaru, you are the bravest man I know." Temari grabbed his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes. "I might call you a crybaby and coward, but that's because I have the right to say anything to you. That's just my right as your girlfriend. But I want you to know, that you're a great person Shika."

Temari stood on her toes in order to place her lips on his. She wrapped her hands around her neck, while he placed her hands on his waist. And in this moment, nothing mattered to them but each other.

"Ahem"

Shikamaru heard a voice come from in front of him, and seen Baki standing there, arms folded, with a scowl on his face. This was not the first impression he wanted to give, but it was too late. Quickly Shikamaru and Temari untangled their bodies from one another, and stood there each with bright red faces.

"Nice to finally meet you Baki, Temari has told me everything about you" Shikamaru reached out his hand to Shake Baki's, but Baki turned his back and walked down a hallway.

"So I'm not off to a good start." Shikamaru and Temari took off their sandals, after they walked in and closed the door.

"No one told you to attack my lips." Temari teased him, trying to cheer him up. She knew how much it meant to him that he impress Baki. And since it was her fault, she knew it was her job to make him feel better about the whole situation.

"You kissed me woman-"

"TEMARI, DINNER'S READY!" They heard Baki scream from the kitchen, so Temari grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the kitchen table which was set with food commonly eaten in Suna.

"The food looks great." Shikamaru complemented Baki as the three of them sat down and began fixing plates.

"I know...How have you been Temari?" Baki didn't appreciate the manner in which he met Shikamaru, he thought it was disrespectful. So until Shikamaru proves himself, he will be cold towards him. But to Temari, he was happy to see her. Most of the time she's in Konoha, so they rarely get to see each other.

"I've been great actually, but there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to move to Konoha-"

"For him!?"

"That's not the only reason. With me being ambassador, living in Konoha will be more beneficial to my work."

"But he plays the biggest part. Am I right?"

"Yea, but it was going to happen eventually."

"Temari are you sure about this? You don't even know if the relationship will last-"

"It will last!" Temari was shocked to see Shikamaru raise his voice. Usually with his lazy nature, he would just shake it off and keep going. But she noticed that he was never lazy when it came to their relationship. And honestly, him standing up to Baki was a turn on. "I might not be the guy from Suna, or royalty or the toughest guy there is. But I will give my life to protect Temari and never let anything interfere with our relationship." Shikamaru was angry. Everywhere he went, there was someone saying something negative about his relationship. And he was tired of it, he loved Temari and would do nothing to hurt her. But people always had their opinions and it frustrated him.

"You definitely aren't the man I pictured for Temari. But I got to admit, you are brave. You had the guts to do that thing on my porch, and now you're standing up to me...you might be worthy of Temari. I see how happy she with you, and I want her to experience happiness in her life. So I guess you're okay." No one had ever stood up to Baki, because in Suna he had status. Shikamaru was the first, and Baki respected him more for standing up for his relationship.

Shikamaru was pleased with Baki's response. He knew that he would still have to work hard to get Baki to actually like him, but at least he was okay with their relationship.

He might not ever like Shikamaru, but he seen Temari genuinely happy for the first time. So he would put this dislike aside for Temari's sake. And hearing this 'somewhat' approval from Baki relieved Temari. She was going to be with Shikamaru no matter what, she was just glad everyone had come to terms with her decision.


	328. Day 328

•Breathe•*

Temari sat on a purple yoga mat, in a room with other women that was in the same position as her. They all had bulging bellies, that looked like they could pop at anytime.

"Tem...this is stupid." Shikamaru cupped his hand around his mouth, whispering to Temari so that no one else in the room can hear him. "Why the hell do you need instructions on how to breathe."

"I don't know Shikamaru" Temari gritted through her teeth, wanting Shikamaru so stop complaining. He might as well shut up and deal with it, because Temari was not allowing him to leave. "I want the full mommy experience, and on those reality shows they always go to some type of birth class. I just want to try it out."

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and payed attention to the instructor. But he had no interest in what that woman was doing. But luckily he wasn't the only one; Ino and Karui had dragged Sai and Choji to this class and they were just as lost as he was. Sai was trying to follow the instructor and Choji had honestly given up. Shikamaru was trying, and he knew it wasn't to the fullest extent, but that's because he just wanted to go home.

"We can go home and I'll teach you how to breathe." Shikamaru suggested as Temari gently breathe in, placing her arms above her head just like the instructor was demonstrating in front of the class.

"Please" Temari scoffed, ready to laugh at Shikamaru's stupid comment "with all those cigarettes you smoke, you can't teach anyone how to breathe. You probably need this class more than me." She teased him, but Shikamaru knew there was some truth to this.

Temari noticed that after he became Hokage's aid, he began to smoke more often and once she told him that she was pregnant, he did it less. Temari just wished that he would stop altogether.

"HaHa woman" Shikamaru said sarcastically. "I know there's some truth behind that statement."

"There is...But everytime I ask you to quit smoking, you hit me with that 'I'll try, but it's hard' crap." At first Temari was in a teasing mood, but Shikamaru could tell that had changed quickly. She was irritated now, and Shikamaru could understand why. It seemed like he wasn't taking her feelings into consideration.

"You know I value everything you say...right?"

"Sure you do Shikamaru, that's why you continue to smoke."

Ever since Temari's been pregnant, Shikamaru never smoked in the house. But Temari was usually able to count how many times he smoked at home, while he was at work she had no clue how many times he did it. And that's what concerned her the most.

"I really do try Tem...it's just that-" Shikamaru tried to speak, but Temari just cut him off.

"I want you to be here for as long as possible. I think this child deserves his father in his life. I never got that. And my child is not going to go through the same thing." Temari wasn't paying attention to the instructor anymore, and luckily they sat in the back so that they weren't destracting the rest of the class. "I know that you'll be the best father there is. I just want you around, so our child can experience that. Not smoking at all would be great, but can you tone it down to just one a day. Please?"

To say Shikamaru felt bad was an understatement. He seen how hurt Temari looked and he didn't realize that this affected her. But it was obvious that it did, and the only person that couldn't see it was him.

"I'll do anything you ask, just don't be upset with me. I know you're just looking out for me and the baby, and that's why you're mad at me. But things will change, I'll make sure of it."

"I'm not asking you to be perfect, no one is. But all I wanted was for you to make some changes, so thank you for saying that. It really means a lot to me Shika."

Temari could see that he was passionate about changing, and she knew that he definitely would after this talk. But Shikamaru never forget how tough his wife, so he knew repercussions would come if he didn't change his habits sooner or later.


	329. Day 329

•Childhood•*

"Can your son be anymore like his father?" Ino looked at Shikadai lounging in the sand box, staring up at the clouds, before turning to Temari and giving her a curious.

The girls had planned a day to the park so that the kids can run around and play together. The moms sat at a picnic table, watching their children from a distance, while they sat there catching up with one another.

"I didn't think it was possible, but I guess I'm wrong." Temari sighed, as she stared at her son with his arms folded behind his head, mimicking Shikamaru to a T.

"Why isn't he playing with the other kids?" Hinata could see that the other kids were playing a game of tag, and was curious as to why Shikadai was sitting out. Temari was too.

She was use to Shikadai putting in minimal effort when it came to playing these games, but to not play at all, was a bit worrisome.

"I don't know actually. Let me see what's wrong with him." Temari got up from the table and walked over to her son. Shikadai looked up and seen his mom hovering over him.

"Hi mommy." Shikadai lifted up his hand and began to wave, and Temari did so back.

"Hi Dai. Why aren't you playing with the other kids?"

"Because I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking about." Temari took a seat in the sandbox next to him, wondering what could have her six year old this deep in thought.

"Well...everytime we come to the park you take pictures sometimes. But I never seen none of you at the park when you were a child. I was just wondering what your childhood was like?" Shikadai sat up, and was now facing his mother. He seen that smile on her face quickly leave, and Shikadai could now see a hint of sadness.

"Well, me and your uncles played in the back yard of our house in Suna, which was full of sand. So we'd sit there building sandcastles and your uncle Gaara would use his jutsu to make fun shapes." Shikadai could see a smile reappear on her face, but it wasn't as bright as the one before. He didn't understand why, her childhood seemed pleasant, but it was clear that she didn't think that way.

"What about your friends? Did you guys play at the park like us?"

"When I was your age, I couldn't go to the park because everyone was too busy to take me. As for friends, I didn't really have any. My father was the Kazekage, so people kinda kept their distance away from me."

Shikadai didn't understand why people stayed away from his mother if her father was the Kazekage. He thought that she would've been popular. His uncle is the Kazekage now and everyone tries to be his friend. It just didn't make sense to him. He would've asked more questions about her friends, but he could see that this topic was only bringing her sorrow.

"You don't really talk about your dad." Shikadai was looking down, trying to avoid eye contact with his mother. He was feeling sad because his mom was, and he never liked when Temari was upset.

"Because he's not that important" Temari grabbed his chin and forced his green eyes to meet her.

"But he sounds like the reason you didn't have any friends when you were a kid."

"I had a few friends kid" Temari chuckled, trying to lighten the mood because she could see that Shikadai was starting to feel bad about bringing up her childhood, but she didn't want that to happen. She was glad that her son would ask her anything, because she never had the opportunity to do so with her parents. "My dad was a scary man so people were scared of me too."

"You seem sad talking about your childhood, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't be sorry Dai, I'm thankful for my childhood. So if you have any questions you can ask me okay." Temari wouldn't describe her childhood as a happy one, but she honestly was thankful for it. She didn't want Shikadai to go through anything her and her brothers experienced. It was rough, but it made her the person she is today. Which includes a fantastic mother who is doing everything to give her son the life she always wanted growing up.

"Okay"

"Now go play before it's time to leave" Temari placed a huge kiss on his cheek before he ran off and joined his friends. She could see how happy he was, just being a child. So she knew as a mother, she was doing her job right.


	330. Day 330

•Discovery•*

"I did a little exploring today in the forest." Shikadai told his parents as his mom placed dinner on the table before taking her seat across from her husband and son.

Shikadai didn't have any missions today, and his mom refused to let him lounge around in the house. So he had no choice but to find something to keep him occupied, and the forest was right outside his house, so that's where he went.

"I thought you would've spent your day off sleeping, but I guess you didn't have that option." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his wife, but she just shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat her food.

"No he didn't, but it allowed him to explore...so how did it go?"

"And I made a discovery." Shikadai wasn't eating, instead he was just swishing his food around with his chopsticks. His strange behavior was clear to his parents, and they could only assume it was because of this discovery.

"What did you find?" Temari eyes widened with concern, as she reached over the table to gently grab his hand.

"A man...that's buried under ground for eternity. Why didn't you guys ever tell me about him?"

"Because he's not important Shikadai..." Shikamaru knew his son was old enough to know about Hidan, but he thought he was protecting Shikadai by keeping him a secret. "And honestly I don't go back there often."

"Still feel like you guys kept a secret from me, and you guys always say there are no secrets in this family."

"Dai-" Temari could see the hurt on his face. She knew that Shikamaru hated talking about Hidan and see didn't bring him up because she didn't want her husband to think back to the time Asuma passed. But they didn't realize that not telling their son made him feel distant from the family. "We weren't keeping a secret from you, we were just protecting you. Don't be mad at us."

"I'm not, just wish you told me about him. The guy's kinda funny. He had a lot to say about you dad." Shikadai chuckled, and so did his parents. Shikamaru could only imagine what Hidan told his son just from the imprecations that he was called.

"Funny? The guy couldn't be more of an asshole."

"You sound jealous dad. Most of the funny things were about you, he called you some not so nice names."

"And you thought it was funny?"

"At the time yes, because you two kept a secret from me." Shikamaru could see that his son was feeling better, but he felt bad that he left his son out. Shikaku always told Shikamaru everything, and that's the same relationship he wanted with his son.

"We're sorry Shikadai, and we promise no more secrets."

"That's all I asked for."


	331. Day 331

•Mind•*

"Damn it!" Shikadai threw three kunai at a target, but none of them hit the middle. In the day time, his aim was perfect, but as soon as the sun went down, it was a completely different story. "Get it together Shikadai."

"I don't think Temari and Shikamaru would be excited to see you out here at this time of night." Shikadai checked the area and was sure he was the only one on the training grounds, and his heart dropped when he heard another voice. So he pulled out a kunai ready to fight whoever it was.

"Who's there?!"

"Don't worry Shikadai..." A masked man with grey hair revealed himself from the shadows, and Shikadai was able to take a deep breath. He put down his kunai as Kakashi walked up to him. "It's just me. It seems you have a mind like Temari, ready to strike at any moment."

"Sorry Lord Sixth, I didn't know that was you, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question, because I remember your father telling me that you were spending the night at Inojin's"

Shikadai did lie to his parents about his whereabouts, but that's because he needed to train. And his parents were so busy during the day, he didn't want to bother them. So he took it upon himself to better his skills. He just didn't think that he'd get caught.

"My performance at the chunin exams made me realize that I need to train more."

"Personally, if you ask me, I thought you did outstanding at the chunin exams."

"But I need to get stronger like my dad. He was promoted to a chunin after his exam. I wasn't, which shows that I'm weak."

Shikadai heard plenty of times how his father was the only one out of his friends to become a chunin. Shikadai felt like he was a disappointment to his family. His father was known for being lazy, but somehow he was promoted. And Shikadai worked hard, but the only thing he got was a 'good job' from his parents.

"Well after your father's chunin exam, he pretended to be under a genjutsu just so that he could sleep. So it seems like you're doing better than him at this age."

Shikadai could see a smile form under his mask. His father never told him this story, but it sounded like all the other stories of when his father was a kid.

Kakashi couldn't believe how much Shikamaru changed over the years, and now he was regarded as one of the best shinobi. But he just wanted Shikadai to realize his father didn't start off like this.

"He still was promoted and I wasn't."

"Well if you think your father was promoted because of strength then you are highly mistaken. It was because of his strategy. And it's obvious that you inherited it from both of your parents. I heard that you guys have been getting tougher missions after your performance at the exams."

"Well we have, but know I can be better."

"You have a mind just like Shikamaru. Taking every moment to better yourself. When he became my advisor, I would find him out here training. He always pushed himself just like you." Kakashi placed a hand on Shikadai's shoulder as he stared down at him still smiling through his mask. Shikadai thought he wasn't putting in enough effort, but it seemed that everyone thought differently. Sure he didn't get promoted, but he realized that his efforts were no different than his father's. "So don't let this whole promotion thing get in the way of what's important, Okay?"

"Okay...and thank you Lord sixth"

"No problem Shikadai, now lets get you home. It's late, and we know how concerned your mother can be."

"Home?"

"Yea kid, Maybe Temari will take it easy" Kakashi was being optimistic, but he knew how Temari reacted to lying and it was one of the scariest thing he witnessed. That's why he offered to walk Shikadai home, hoping that his presence would make her less angry.

But Shikadai already knew what he was getting into when he lied. He wasn't ready to face the consequences of lying to his mother. So he just sighed, ready to accept his punishment. But at least he was able to have this conversation.


	332. Day 332

•Energy•*

At the same time, Shikamaru and Temari's body hit the bed. They didn't even have the energy to get under the covers.

"Who would've thought the terrible twos would actually be terrible." Shikamaru's voice was muffled as his face was pressed in the warm blanket.

"I always thought it was a myth. But I guess I was wrong."

Shikadai had turned two a few months ago, but he was still the same, lazy kid and nothing had changed. But out of nowhere, that kid became a ball of energy.

Writing on walls, throwing food on the floor, running through the house, were just some of the things Shikadai was getting into. Even with Temari's strict punishments, the kid would cry, and it was hard for them to stay mad at Shikadai when he had tears running down his face.

"No kidding, Just trying to get him in the bath was tough. He kept running away from me, it's crazy how fast a two year old is."

Temari seen Shikamaru's fustration as he tried to put their son in the bath, and she couldn't help but to chuckle. Seeing her husband run through the house was the highlight of her day. "Don't laugh!"

Shikamaru smirked as he turned to face her. He knew that it was funny and now that the kid was finally asleep, he was able to laugh about it.

"I'm sorry, but seeing you chase a toddler around with a towel was pretty entertaining."

"It was, but I'm definitely out of energy and I know you feel the same way."

"It's confusing though, he's lazy just like you. The kid takes like five naps a day and somehow still is able to wreak havoc."

"You really don't know where that second part comes from?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as a playful grin appeared on his face.

"You think it's me?!" Temari teasingly punched his shoulder, as she waited for him to explain his reasoning.

"You are troublesome, and you were bound to pass that trait to our son. That's all I'm saying."

"Well...he can't be 100% Shikamaru. He's pretty much your clone. So if he's troublesome like me, it can't be helped."

"I guess it can't be, but I wouldn't change that."


	333. Day 333

•Flower•*

Shikamaru opened the door to the Yamanaka flower shop, and seen Ino behind the counter. She was just as cheerful as ever, and her mood has been the same ever since her and Sai began dating.

"Shikamaru? I didn't expect to see you here. It's been a while." Ever since they became jounin, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio didn't have time to hang out like when they were kids; they were busy with work and missions. So just seeing each other in passing was good enough for them.

"I know, but I stopped by because I needed to pick up some stuff."

"Like?"

"Flowers...that's why I came to a flower shop." Shikamaru walked closer, taking a look at the array of vibrant flowers that was located all around the shop.

"Temari must be coming, because I don't ever remember you asking for flowers." Ino teased, watching a slight blush appear on his face. It was obvious that was the reason Shikamaru stumbled his way into this shop. Ino remember giving Shikaku flowers for Yoshino, and Asuma flowers for Karunai, So it was only a matter of time before Shikamaru started buying flowers for Temari.

"Yea she is coming, and I thought it would be nice to surprise her with some flowers."

"Awwww, Shikamaru has a romantic side. I never thought I'd see the day." Ino stepped from behind the counter and stared searching for flowers that seemed to fit Temari's personality.

"Yea, Yea...So what are you thinking?"

"Doesn't Temari enjoy gardening, I'm pretty sure she's told you her favorite plant."

"She did. It's a cactus, but I've bought her plenty of those when we were just friends."

"Oh...you mean when you were crushing on her." Ino laughed, but Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. Back then, she always thought Shikamaru liked Temari a little, but his actions now just confirmed her suspicions. "You bought so many cactus, that we were sold out. And they were expensive because we had to import them...you really put a lot of effort into a relationship that you weren't even in yet."

"Whatever Ino, just tell me what you think it's best."

"Honestly Shikamaru, Temari would know if I chose them. Any woman would know if their man didn't chose their gift. It's just a gift we have. But I know that Temari would love any flowers that you choose."

Shikamaru looked closer at every flower before making a decision.

"I think I'm going to get these purple and white ones" Shikamaru grabbed a couple of each and met Ino who was standing behind the counter again, ready to wrap them up.

"Good choice, She'll definitely like them." Ino handed Shikamaru the bouquet, as he handed her the money. He was actually satisfied with his choice, and he hoped Temari would be too.

"Thank you Ino, it's good to hear your nagging from time to time." Shikamaru remembered their daily training sessions with him sleeping, her yelling and Choji eating. They had become so close during this time that they were pretty much siblings. And even though they couldn't see each other everyday, Shikamaru knew this bond was still strong.

"And it's good to see you not being lazy for once...now hurry and get to your girlfriend. She's probably waiting at the gates for you." Ino shooed him away, and he quickly ran. She still couldn't believe how much effort he put into his relationship with Temari after all the complaining he did about females. But it was very evident that those two loved each other very much.


	334. Day 334

•Health•*

" _ **ACHOO**!" Temari hurried to cover her face with her arm, trying to suppress any other sneeze that was trying to escape. _

When Temari left from Suna, she knew that her health wasn't the best. Gaara had trusted only her to deliver some documents to the Hokage, and she couldn't turn him down. But that doesn't change the fact that running for four days straight made her health ten times worse than before.

"Are you okay Tem?" Shikamaru looked towards her, curiously raising an eyebrow as they walked from the Hokage's tower.

"Allergies" Temari quickly blurted out, avoiding eye contact, but immediately another sneeze came.

"We've been dating for eight months, and I known you for about six years and I never heard you mention allergies." Shikamaru said sarcastically. As soon as Temari stepped foot into the village, he could see the tiredness around her eyes and flushed skin. "But if I didn't know any better, I'd think you have the flu."

"Asshole-" Temari was cut off by a chain of coughs, and soon she felt something coming up. She took off, finding the nearest trash can, emptying the contents of her stomach into it.

Shikamaru walked next to her, gently rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. "So this is definitely the flu, Tem. I think you should come to my house and rest."

Temari turned and noticed he said all of this with a smile. Was her sickness really this entertaining? "I'm in pain and here you are smiling like a fucking idiot. You are an asshole!"

"I'm not smiling because you're in pain..." Shikamaru had to admit, he was smiling from ear to ear, but it wasn't because of her health. Seeing her in this amount of discomfort was hurting him. "I'm happy because I get to finally take care of you. Usually you're so independent and I'm not saying that's bad, but I think it's my job to care for you."

Temari always had to take care of herself and not to mention her brothers. She never had anyone to take care of her, and over the years she realized that she was strong enough and didn't need anyone.

But when Shikamaru came around, he tried his best to take care of her. And Temari always tried to push it away, only because she was afraid. But she knew there was no need to be afraid when it came to Shikamaru, after all these years he had never once let her down.

"Fine, crybaby...take me to your apartment." Shikamaru grabbed her hand, and began leading her to his house.

"I get to have you all to myself, you should get sick more often."

"Just to let you know I'm high-maintenance when I'm sick, so don't expect to be lounging around all day."

"Whatever you need I'm going to be right there to get it for you. So I expect you to be lounging around all day."

"You don't have to tell me twice Nara"


	335. Day 335

**_I can't believe that there is only a month left, this whole journey went by way too fast. I remember starting this, thinking that I wouldn't get far at all. But I came a long way, and I want to thank everyone that has been supporting because it honestly means a lot. And also if you have some suggestions, don't be afraid to leave them in the comments. ;)_**

•Harmony•*

Temari knew the one thing she wanted for her household, and that was for it to be a place where she and her family could live in harmony. When she was a kid, all she could remember was a house that felt empty. Always, Temari felt by alone, she never was able to speak to someone about her problems or talk to someone just because.

Temari never pictured herself as a mother, but she vowed that if it ever were to happen, she would make sure to raise her family differently. But this idea didn't come along until she had dinner with Shikamaru and his family.

After the Pain attack on the village, Temari traveled often between Konoha and Suna, delivering documents and other important information. And because no inns hadn't been rebuilt yet, Shikamaru had suggested that Temari stay with them.

 _'Temari, why don't you just stay here for the night. You just came here from Suna.'_

 _'Because I have to get back to my village Shikamaru'_

 _'Traveling six days straight is tiring, even for a shinobi as strong as you. So can you please just stay and rest'_

 _'Fine, one night'_

Temari agreed, and now she was sitting across from Yoshino at the kitchen table. Sure she was nervous, she never actually met one of her friend's family. But this house definitely felt different than her own. Yoshino and Shikaku didn't address Temari as if she was royalty, and honestly it made her feel as if she she didn't have to be uptight. She was able to speak to them as close friends.

"You know, I never remember Shikamaru volunteering to make dinner." Yoshino said as she took a sip of tea.

"I didn't even know Shikamaru could cook, he never told me that about himself."

"I made sure he knew how to cook. No child of mine was about to go into the world not knowing how to care for themselves."

"That he did tell me. We would be working and he'll complain how he has to go home to do the laundry or wash the dishes."

"When doesn't that boy complain-" The two of them began laughing, and it shocked Shikamaru who heard as he was preparing the meal.

"Dinner's ready" Shikamaru and Shikaku came into the dinner area holding two bowls each. Temari couldn't help but to admit that it smelled delicious. And the steam radiating from it only made it more appetizing.

Shikamaru took a seat next to Temari while Shikaku sat next to his wife, and instantly everyone began eating.

"You actually made something edible, I'm impressed Nara." Temari took her chopsticks and grabbed the biggest portion she could, enjoying every moment of it.

"Thanks, I know how much you like miso, it's probably not as good as the one you eat back home in Suna." A smile couldn't help but to appear on his face as Temari complemented his cooking. It meant so much to him, hearing these words come out of her mouth.

"Yours is better-"

"Shikamaru" A sly expression crept unto Shikaku's face and Shikamaru knew that his dad was about to torture him. "you told me and your mother that you just had a craving for miso, you didn't tell us it was Temari's favorite. Now I see why you were so eager to cook dinner."

"It's nothing special, Temari's a guest so I thought she should feel at home." Shikamaru tried to end the conversation, but he knew his dad was enjoying this way too much to stop.

"But when Choji comes over, you don't make barbecue and that's his favorite and you definitely don't cook. Temari must be special."

"It's different dad, Choji's like my brother. He's not a guest."

"Shikaku, leave him alone. Can't you see that he's embarrassed. Look at how red his face is" Yoshino was smiling. She knew that all this effort for Temari was deeper than a simple friendship. Her baby was actually developing feelings for someone. She hated that he was growing up, but was content that he was putting in the effort when it came to Temari.

"I was just stating the obvious Yoshino-"

"Whatever old man, I'll admit that I made the miso because I knew our guess would enjoy it. Happy?" Shikamaru looked at his father with a smile, and immediately the two began chuckling, finding the entire situation pretty funny.

Shikaku began talking about something else, but all Temari could focus on was how close the three of them was. They were able to tease one another and joke about it. That emptiness she felt as a kid in her own home completely disappeared. It was nothing but warmth here. If she became a mom, this is definitely the way she wanted to run her family. To her, this was what living in harmony meant, and she wanted nothing more than this.


	336. Day 336

•Recovery•*

"Move!" Shikamaru tried to push pass the shinobi who was guarding the sandy entrance of Suna. He could've easily moved them out the way himself, but starting a flight in another village didn't seem like the best idea.

"We are not going to let you in without formal identification-"

"I showed you my identification. You are well aware of who I am" Shikamaru was trying to stay calm, but the fact that he received a call that Temari was attacked, wasn't helping with his anger. He spent two nights, running nonstop just so that he could make it here in less time than usual.

"Those documents do not prove that we are allowed to let you in. The Kazekage gave us strict orders on who to let in and out of the village-" Kakashi wasn't able to write an actual document that permitted Shikamaru to be in Suna, because Shikamaru left the village right after he received the call. All he had on him was his Shinobi I.D that contained his information which he thought seemed sufficient enough

"It's fine, Gaara sent me to tell you guys to let him in" The guards moved out of the way to allow Kankuro to pass through. Shikamaru whispered a silent thank you as Kankuro went to stand next to him. "The Kazekage also told me to tell you guys to always let Shikamaru pass through here without giving him any trouble. Got it?"

"Why?" Shikamaru couldn't believe how arrogant these ninja were, he never knew someone to question Kankuro, but they didn't see a problem with that.

"You young shinobi do not know how to mind your business, but if it's any concern to you, this is Temari's fiancé." Kankuro left it at that, and the two of them began walking through the streets of Suna. Kankuro looked over to Shikamaru and seen how tense he was, it was amazing how much of an effect his sister had on him.

"Where is she?"

"At her house.-" Before Kankuro could even finish the sentence, Shikamaru had took off running heading in the direction that she was located in. Temari had given Shikamaru a key so when he arrived, he let himself in.

"Tem!" Shikamaru ran through her house and heard the television on in the living room, so that's where he immediately ran to. And there she was, snuggled up on the couch, buried under a bunch of blankets.

"Shika? What are you doing here?" Temari tried to sit up, but the amount of pain that she was in made it extremely hard to do so. And Shikamaru hated seeing her like this, so he sat next to her, laying her back down in a comfortable position.

"Gaara called told me that you were in the hospital. I came here as fast as I possibly could."

"You didn't have to do that, I'm fine and you're busy with work." The last thing Temari wanted him to do was drop his work. Being the Hokage's advisor was an important job for the wellbeing of their village. But the fact that he was here with her, made her feel a sense of warmth inside.

"You're not fine." Shikamaru seen the bruises, scars and cuts all on her body. "What happened?"

"I was coming back from a mission and there was a group of missing nin. I honestly didn't sense them, but obviously they were following me for a while. They waited until I was in middle of the desert to attack. They put up a little fight, but I always come out on top." Temari smiled at him but Shikamaru knew that was only so he wouldn't worry. He was angry with himself that he wasn't there, someone caused Temari harm and he couldn't prevent it.

"I should've been there-" Shikamaru buried his face in his hands, feeling that it was his reason Temari sat here in pain.

"There was no way for you to know" Temari took his hands down, grabbing his chin so that he looked down at her.

"But somehow everytime I'm in danger, you're always there to save me."

"That's because I know everything crybaby, but I don't want you worrying, so don't."

"I don't think that's possible, like why are you here instead of the hospital."

"I made them release me from the hospital this morning, I'm perfectly fine recovering in the comfort of my home."

"I don't know Tem, I think the hospital is the best place for recovery. They have people there to help you with that."

"But now I have you to do their job, and I think that you laying here beside me will help with my recovery."

"Really?" A curious smile appeared on his face as he raised an eyebrow. He knew at times that she could affectionate, and he didn't mind because he enjoyed when she laid in his arms.

"Yes really, now hurry up and put on something before I change my mind." Shikamaru did as she said, trying to help her recovery in anyway. And Temari was glad to have him here to do so, because not many people would have traveled just to make sure she was okay. But she felt lucky that she had Shikamaru who always put her before himself.


	337. Day 337

•Stand•*

"Come on Shikadai, You can do it." Temari sat on her knees with her hands out, waiting for her son to stand on his two feet. But the only thing she was met with were huge green eyes and cooing.

"Shikadai..." Temari groaned, he didn't even try to move. He just remained sitting on the rug. "Daddy told me that you can stand up all on your own. Now, I don't think it's fair that you showed him first, but that I can't change that. So just stand up."

Temari gave him the biggest smile, trying to encourage her son to stand up. But the only thing that led to him doing was clapping his little hands. And although that was the cutest thing ever, it's not what she wanted.

"How about mommy help you" Temari griped under his armpits, and stood his small body up. But everytime she tried to let go, he wouldn't lock his knees causing him to fall. Temari quickly gripped him again and sat him back on the ground.

"Shikadai!, I think you're doing this on purpose. Please stand up for mommy."

"Mama!" Temari's face beamed with excitement, her son finally said something instead of just babbling. Maybe he was actually about to stand, so she paid as close attention as possible.

"What is it Dai, are you finally about to stand?"

"Food" That excitement instantly left her face, as her son pointed to his mouth.

"Really?!" Temari was getting frustrated, but luckily all those years living with Kankuro gave her a huge amount of patience. "I'll give you food if you stand up-"

In the middle of her sentence, the living room door slid open and Temari seen her husband walk through. Shikamaru could see that Temari was upset about something and he knew it was best to ask now than later.

"What's the matter Tem?"

"Your son isn't standing up. But I think he's just being lazy and he gets that from you so it's your fault."

"I'm pretty sure he'll do it again, just give him time. Look, at least he's crawling."

Temari watched her son crawl over to Shikamaru, which was the most movement he has done all day. But what shocked her even more, was when her son had sat right infront of his father. She watched her son place his hands on the ground, and push off his knees to a standing position.

"Dada...food." Shikadai reached his arms up, wanting his father to pick him up, so Shikamaru did what his son wanted.

"Of course you can have some food, anything you want."

Out the corner of his eye, Shikamaru could see a scowl appear on his wife's face. She had been trying all day to get him to stand up, but Shikamaru just walks in and he immediately does it. It was like they were against her. But she planned on that from the beginning, and couldn't help but to chuckle.

She couldn't be angry at that, it just shows their close connection, something she wished she had with her father.

"Shikadai, now your mom is angry with me. And I didn't even do anything." Shikamaru didn't want Temari to be upset. And she got to witness most of his first anyways. He honestly was excited that he got to be here for this moment, he just wanted his wife to join in on his happiness.

"Calm down crybaby, I'm not mad. But just remember he said mama first. Now let's get his food."


	338. Day 338

•Nowhere•*

"We're trapped in the middle of nowhere" Shikamaru yawned, propping his body up on his hand as he laid on the sandy ground.

"No,we're not in the middle of nowhere, ass! It's a a damn sand storm and you know that we can't go out in that, that's how many people get lost and end up missing"

Growing up in the desert, Temari quickly learned what to do and what not to do when it came to survival. And everyone knows that traveling through a sandstorm is dangerous, so she found a cave that her and Shikamaru can stay in for the time being.

"I'm fully aware, but being stuck here is a drag."

"Well I don't know what to tell you because it doesn't look like this storm is letting up. Seems to me as if we're going to be here all night."

"It gets freezing cold here-" Shikamaru could already feel the breeze as the sun was setting, he knew that the temperature would only get lower from here.

"That's why we need to get a fire going, so get off your ass and start one." Temari was already up and moving, trying to prepare them for the night. But Shikamaru on the other hand was tired. He hadn't gotten a decent amount of sleep in the past month, and this three day trip to Suna didn't help the matter much.

"How am I suppose to start one without sticks?" Shikamaru made up an excuse, hoping Temari would just pick up the slack. But he was completely wrong. A few minutes later he felt her metal tessen hit his side with as much force as possible.

"You're just being fucking lazy. You're known as the smartest man in the fire country, so use that brain of yours and figure it out!"

"Fine woman." Shikamaru got up and searched around the cave, finding rocks and small plants, before returning to the spot where Temari was setting up their sleeping bags. "Is this fine?"

Shikamaru had arranged the rocks in a circle, placing the plants in the middle. Along with a carton of cigarettes, Shikamaru always kept a lighter in his pocket, so he took it and set the plants on fire.

"I'm impressed, the lazyass finally did something correctly." Temari chuckled before setting on the sleeping bag next to the fire. By time everything was ready, the moon was right above them and the coldness of the desert was definitely present.

"I guess I'll accept that as a compliment." Shikamaru chuckled as he took a seat next to her. "But there's only one bag, where's mine?"

"I thought it would be best to use one. The desert gets unbearably cold at night so the closer we are, the more warmth there is."

"Sure that's the reason Tem. If I didn't know any better, I think you just want to be close to me." Temari just rolled her eyes, trying to suppress a chuckle but she couldn't help it.

"That could be it. Like you said we're in the middle of nowhere, so we could do anything we want and no one would see a thing." Temari said in a seductively as she climbed into the sleeping bag, patting the empty space next to her, anxious for Shikamaru to claim that spot.

"I guess that's the good thing about nowhere." Shikamaru's voice was alluring, as he laid next to her. He thought being stuck in this sandstorm was one of the worse things that could've happened, but it only proved to make his night exciting.


	339. Day 339

•Soar•*

"The birds are soaring really high." Shikadai noticed as he laid next to his father on the cool, green grass. The two had just come outside to cloud watch, and along with the clouds, flocks of birds occupied the sky. "I wish I could soar that high."

"They are pretty high." Shikamaru's voice was relaxed. He had been able to come home early, and watching the clouds was the only thing he wanted to do to pass time. His son joining him just made everything better.

"Don't you ever wish you could be a bird so that you can be that high up."

"I actually wanted to be a cloud when I was younger."

"Why?" Shikadai thought some of the things his father said was strange, but everyone was entitled to their opinion so he shrugged his shoulders and continued to listen.

"Well first of all, the clouds are higher than the birds. And second of all, the clouds just lazily move through the sky without a care in the world." Shikadai realized how much sense that made, it didn't sound strange anymore. But he still thought birds had it better.

"I don't know, birds just seem cooler. See, Look!" Shikadai pointed his tiny finger up at a figure soaring through the sky. "A bird, and it's coming really close towards us."

"It is coming close, but that's because it's not a regular bird." As the bird came close, Shikadai seen exactly what his father was talking about. It was drawn in black and white and had a piece of paper in its claws.

"Isn't that one of Uncle Sai's drawings?"

"Yea, it is." The bird dropped the message in Shikamaru's hand, before soaring off in the sky again.

Shikadai knew when his father received a message in a manner such as this, he would have to leave immediately because of work related matters. But he hoped that wasn't the case; him and his father had just laid down on the grass and it was the first time they did so in a while.

So he watched his father read the paper intently before he folded it and stuck it in his pocket.

"I guess you have to go to work."

"Nope, you Uncle asked me for a favor." The message actually came from Ino, and somehow in writing she still managed to be loud. He couldn't help but to laugh at it.

"So I guess you still have to leave."

"He asked if Inojin can stay the night, so we have to pick him up." It was Ino and Sai's anniversary, and they wanted some private time so they asked if Inojin can stay over.

"Really?! It's been a while since he stayed over, and maybe he knows how to make birds that can soar with his jutsu."

"I don't know kid, Inojin just started learning. But how about when he comes over, we come out here and finish watching the birds?"

"Sounds fun."


	340. Day 340

•Skip•*

"Do you think he's ever going to stop?" Inojin whispered to Shikadai as they stood on the training ground, watching Lee exercise. They heard him counting, so they waited until he finished his set to talk to him.

"I don't know, but I've never seen a human do handstands on their finger tips." Shikadai exercise consisted of training with either his mother or father, and doing simple tasks of dodging his parents shadows or wind was enough to cause him fatigue.

"Maybe this is the reason Metal is so strong." Inojin remembered the time Metal had fought Shikadai, Boruto and himself, and he was amazed at his level of taijutsu.

"No kidding." Shikadai heard Lee count to five-hundred, before falling to his feet. He noticed that he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"It's a surprise to see you two here" With him and his friends starting their families, Lee rarely gets to them. And even less,their children. The last time he actually talked to Shikadai and Inojin was the day Naruto became Hokage, and that was about two years ago.

"Well we came to drop off Metal's homework, why'd he skip school anyway." Shikadai handed Lee a folder full of paper. Metal had been gone for the past two days, and that was rare. Shikadai didn't even remember Metal being late to school, or even miss a day of school until now. So he knew something was up.

"He's sick with the flu, so it seems that he'll be out for the rest of the week."

"I assum that means you're out of a training buddy." Inojin always trained with his father, so he assumed it was the same thing with Lee and Metal.

"Yea, I'm afraid so. Training with someone is always better than training alone." Lee sighed. Although it's been two days, he missed being out here with his son training.

"Well if you haven't finished training, me and Shikadai would be willing to join you." Inojin smiled towards Shikadai, who looked traumatized. They just watched him do five-hundred handstand push-ups, without breaking a sweat, that seemed like something far from fun. But for some reason, Inojin took it as a challenge and was ready to try it. Shikadai thought he was out of his mind, but he couldn't object to it after Inojin had already volunteered them.

"That sounds like a great idea. I was actually going to stop there because Metal wasn't here. But now I don't have to skip any part of my workout."

"I've never met anyone so enthusiastic about exercise." Shikadai admitted as he took off his bookbag to begin training.

"You must never met Guy Sensei. He was my sensei when I was placed on my team, and even to this day he is enthusiastic."

Lee got into a plank position, starting to do push ups. And Inojin and Shikadai followed his lead. At first it was simple, but as he continued to do more and more, their arms and legs got tired. But Lee didn't stop at one exercise, he did five of them, stopping when he seen they couldn't do anymore.

"I think we're going to stop there for the day, I can see how tired you guys are."

Shikadai and Inojin were grateful for this, because at this point they couldn't take anymore. So they grabbed their bags, and began heading home.

"I can't feel my legs." Shikadai complained, having to walk slow from the soreness that was in every part of his body. He could only imagine how tomorrow was going to feel.

"You think he do this everyday? There's no way." Even carrying the bag on his back was painful to Inojin.

"He says he never skips a day. My dad says he's the greatest taijutsu user in Konoha, it makes sense why. I don't understand how you could have a smile on your face after all that."

"Because it was a new experience." Inojin was always willing to do things that will help him to improve, even if it was difficult.

"That we know to skip for now on."

Shikadai wasn't angry about the experience, his parents had told him to be open to trying new things. But he quickly realized that the soreness he was feeling was something he did not want to relive.


	341. Day 341

•Fresh•*

"Take a break Tem" Shikamaru walked out to the garden in the back yard and found his wife nestled in between the stems of each plant. "You've been out here all day."

"I'll take a break in a minute." Temari was too busy checking up on her plants, that she hadn't noticed Shikamaru standing right above her. His arm was reached out towards her, handing Temari a cold bottle of water.

"You're five months pregnant and it's 100 degrees out here, I think it's better to be in the house right now. You can always come back out when it cools down."

"Are you forgetting that I grew up in the desert, this is nothing."

"No I didn't forget, but you're carrying our child. I just don't want you being out here in the heat and faint or something."

"Like a said, I'll be fine. Now sit." Shikamaru knew that it was best to listen to her now, or else she wouldn't listen to him and go in the house. And the last thing he wanted was for Temari to be out in this seat. So he sat down next to her, waiting for her to get done in the garden.

"Only for a few minutes, then we both go in the house." Temari thought it was cute that her husband was really concerned for her and the baby's well-being. So she was going to listen to him, but she had something to show him first.

"Okay Shika, I'll go in the house if it will make you stop worrying. But look..." Shikamaru watched as Temari showed him a basket full of strawberries. He didn't know that of the produce that Temari had been growing was ready to harvest. "The strawberries are finally ready."

"So this is what you've been doing out here."

"Yea, now hurry up and try one." Temari's toothy smile showed Shikamaru how excited she was for this. And her eagerness, made him feel that same emotion, and made him thrilled to taste a strawberry.

"I've never actually had strawberries fresh from the garden, but shouldn't we was them off first." Yoshino had no clue how to grow a garden, but she ensured that they have the highest quality of produce in their house. Although that was good, Shikamaru was sure it wouldn't compare to the fresh fruits and vegetables in this garden.

"Stop being a crybaby, a little dirt isn't going to kill you. And like you said, they're fresh so it'll be okay."

"Whatever you say" Shikamaru grabbed the biggest strawberry in the bunch, and as soon as it hit his tongue, he knew this was the best strawberry ever.

Temari watched as he slowly chewed the strawberry, and was waiting with anticipation for him to say something.

"Sooo...how does it taste?" Temari's green, almond shaped eyes widened as Shikamaru was about to give his opinion.

"This is the best strawberry I have ever tasted. It's fresh, and sweet." Shikamaru went to reach for another one when Temari snatched the basket away from him. She watched as confusion went upon his face, but she hadn't even tasted one yet. It wasn't fair for him to have another one. "Why I can't I have another one?"

"Because I didn't taste one yet."

"Well what are you waiting for."

"They might be fresh, but they definitely aren't clean. You know there's dirt and crap on them, and I can't risk anything because of the baby."

"But it's okay for me to eat the possibly poisonous strawberries?" Shikamaru joked as he chuckled at his wife's nonchalant attitude towards him eating the fruit, but he knew that it was best for her to clean the it offfor her and the babies health.

"Yea it is, so let's go in the house so I can wash them off. That is what you wanted."

"It is what I wanted, but thank you for not being troublesome and listening to me."

Shikamaru stood up and helped his wife up too. He was just happy that Temari was finally getting out of this heat.


	342. Day 342

•Delicious•*

"SHIKADAI! COME HERE!" From the kitchen, Kankuro screamed for his nephew. Shikadai didn't understand why, and he really didn't want to go. His uncle was in their kitchen, along with his father and a friend, so he felt it wasn't his place to go. So Shikadai just stayed put on the floor, continuing to watch tv.

"I DON'T HEAR FOOTSTEPS!" Shikadai groaned as he heard him yell again. So he decided to go so that his uncle could be left alone. But on his way to the kitchen, the hallway was filled with an aroma of burnt food. And when he entered the kitchen, the smell became even more potent.

"Yes Uncle Kankuro" Shikadai noticed his father and Kiba sitting at the table while Kankuro was standing up.

"I need your opinion. I cooked some food and I want you to try it" Shikadai walked to the counter, and his uncle slid him a plate. It kinda looked like a hamburger, but he couldn't really tell because it was entirely burnt. And Shikadai wasn't sure how that was possible to burn a burger in its entirety, so he quickly tried to make an excuse.

"I...umm... I'm okay, I just ate." Shikadai tried to slowly back out the kitchen, but stopped when his grabbed his arm.

"You are a horrible liar, it can't possibly be that bad"

"I'm really not lying it's just that...I think my dad might want to try"

"I don't actually, that's why you're here." Shikamaru was not about to harm himself with Kankuro's concoction, he honestly didn't want his son to eat that. But Shikadai didn't want to hurt his uncle's feelings.

"Did you ask him?" Shikadai pointed to Kiba, who was sitting next to his father.

"He did ask me, but I'm not eating that crap."

"It's not crap. Just taste it." Kankuro reassured his nephew as he waited in anticipation for Shikadai's response.

Shikadai took a deep breath, before taking a bite of the burger, and it was the worst thing he had tasted. But not wanting to discourage his uncle, Shikadai swallowed it with a forced smile on his face.

"Oh...it's...umm...delicious. Best I ever tasted."

"Don't lie to him Shikadai" Kiba laughed, as he knew Shikadai was hiding his look of disgust under that smile. "It is not delicious."

"It really is-"

Shikamaru thought his son really thought the burger was delicious, but once he took a closer look at his face, he knew that was not the case.

"I see, you're just trying to spare his feelings." Shikamaru knew his son had Temari's mouth, they always said what was on their mind. But Shikamaru knew how close Shikadai and Kankuro were, and Shikadai would never say anything that would hurt Kankuro. Even if it was the truth. "Shikadai, he knows the burger tastes like shit, you don't have to make him feel good about his cooking."

"I was actually shocked that you thought it taste good, thought your taste buds were broken or something." Kankuro admitted, as he watched Shikadai's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed. Usually this meant Temari was a bit pissed, and Kankuro was sure this meant the same with Shikadai.

"So, why cook something, if you know it taste bad?" Shikadai folded his arms, pinching the bridge of his nose at the same time.

"I was hungry so I cooked but the burger ended up tasting nasty as hell, and I'm not one to waste food. So I decided, why not give it to my nephew." Kankuro tried to joke with him, but Shikadai was not in the mood for any of it. So he just began heading out of the kitchen.

"You can keep it." Was all Shikadai said, before heading back to the living room. His uncle might be laughing right now, but Shikadai told Temari how Kankuro knowingly feed him inedible food. Instantly, he was met with a powerful gust of wind from her tessen. That night Kankuro learned that Temari doesn't play about Shikadai.


	343. Day 343

•Power•*

Shikaku walked into the kitchen, quietly humming as he reached for the coffee pot, pouring the steamy, dark drink into his mug.

"Damn it!" Shikamaru gritted through his teeth, banging his fist against the wooden kitchen table.

Shikaku seen a piece of crumbled up paper fly pass him, missing it's intended target, the trash can. He casually picked it up, unraveled it and quickly scanned the paper before going to sit across from his son.

"Is this what has you swearing-" Shikaku slid the paper back to his son, but Shikamaru just gave it a quick glance before looking up to his father. "This paper about what your future role will be in as a shinobi."

"Yea, it's kinda a drag if you ask me." Shikamaru pulled out a new piece of paper, only writing his name on the top before putting his pencil down.

"I'm surprised that you're even doing homework, never thought I'd see the day to be honest." Shikaku chuckled as he took a sip of coffee. He knew his son refused to do work, and probably had the worse grades in class. And this sight of him putting in, even minimal effort, was very entertaining.

"Mom's making me, she wants me to get my grades up. She shouldn't count on it though, I haven't done a single thing since I started at the academy."

"I know, that's why I'm shocked. So what will your role be?"

"My role is going to be a ordinary shinobi who goes on simple missions. Nothing too difficult." Shikamaru yawned, as he picked up the pencil and began tapping it on the table. He was bored with this assignment, he had his life planned out already. It was pointless to write about it if he already had it ingrained in his mind.

"You don't want to have a bigger role?"

"Nope."

"Can I ask why?"

"You have an important role, and your always on missions because of that. It's just not how I want to live my life...no offense."

It was hard on Shikamaru with his dad gone away all the time. And he knew it was best for everyone, he just didn't want to be away all the time. Shikaku knew this too, but he didn't want his shinobi career to affect the way his son went about his own; he would ensure that it wouldn't.

"None taken, but you never thought about being the Hokage or even their aid. Not only are they important, but they have so much power. Don't you wish to be in that position."

"I don't care how much power they have, I definitely will not be Hokage. And their assistant does more work than them, anyone in their right mind will not want to be the Hokage's right hand man."

"Shikamaru..." Shikaku sighed in frustration. He just didn't want his son to take being a shinobi lightly. It would be his job to protect his village and everyone around him. But Shikamaru was naive, and Shikaku knew that with guidance, his son would quickly mature, becoming wiser than this kid sitting across from him. "Right now you're just young and stupid. But I get you watch you grow up, and something tells me that mentality you have will change."

"Don't count on it. I plan on living my life as leisurely as possible."

"You say that now, but trust me...you'll end up with a troublesome wife and a child just as lazy as you." Shikaku was just like his son and still is. He never liked to do his work in school, and perferred to take naps instead of train. But Shikaku knew that he had a job to protect his village, so he got his act together quickly, making him the man he is today. He's just waiting for his son to make this same realization. "I was saying the same thing as you when I was your age, but look where I'm at now, and I guarantee you'll end up here too."

"I highly doubt it dad." Shikamaru just laughed at his father. He had no clue what he was talking about, a troublesome woman would be the last person he'd think about marrying.

Or at least he thought. At thirty years old, Shikamaru wish he could go to his father and tell him that he was right. But he knew that Shikaku was looking down, laughing about the entire situation.


	344. Day 344

•Complete•*

Shikadai loved naps and being lazy, but even more than that, he enjoyed helping his mother around the house. Temari never knew a six year old so eager to clean up, but then again, she never supported her son just lounging around the house when there were things that needed to be done.

"I finished cleaning my room mommy." Shikadai ran to the fridge, checking off the chore that he had completed.

Temari had a magnetic notepad that she stuck to the fridge, and on it she wrote out all the chores that needed to be done around the house, and during the day, her husband and son would check off what they had done.

"Nice job." Temari gave him a high five, always encouraging Shikadai, even during with small tasks such as this. "You've completed a lot of the chores on the list, so I think you're finished for the day."

"But, There's still a few things left."

"Yea, but I can handle it. Don't you want to relax?" Temari had woken up before the sun had risen to begin cleaning the house, and Shikadai had woken up with her. And now that it was going on noon, she thought he deserved to have the rest of the day for lounging around.

"Not until the list is completed So that we both can relax. And since daddy's on a mission, that means _we_ have to do more work."

Chores on the list were things like taking out the trash, and do laundry, things he weren't old enough to do by himself. But he still was able to help, and that's what he planned on doing.

Temari's eyes widened, as she couldn't help but to feel sentimental. Her son couldn't be anymore like his father. Most days, Shikamaru would take it upon himself to do all the housework, just to make her days easier. And now her son was following in his footsteps.

"You are honestly the sweetest son any mom can ask for." Temari gave him the biggest smile possible, as she placed a kiss on his forehead. Shikadai couldn't help but to smile back, as his cheeks became tinted red from his mother's approval. "So are you ready to help me with the laundry?"

"Yep, the sooner we start, the quicker everything can be completed."


	345. Day 345

•Grace•*

"You're not a bad looking guy Nara-" Temari turned towards Shikamaru as he laid next to her in the grass at his favorite cloud-watching spot.

"Thanks, but what made you think that?" The two had been lying in a peaceful silence for a while, and for Temari to say something random like that made him curious as to what she was thinking about.

"You're smart, handsome, funny, head of a highly respected and a whole bunch of other shit that's going to take me years to mention...you could've had any girl you want Shika. Why me?"

Temari had sat up, squeezing her knees into her chest, as she had gotten worked up. Temari had always hidden her insecurities,ever since she could remember. She was always known as rough, scary, loud, cruel. Those weren't words used to describe the women that men desired. That's why she never bothered to get into a relationship, that was until Shikamaru. And she never understood why he wanted her.

"Because I asked you out and you said yes." Shikamaru joked, trying to make the situation less tense. He could see that Temari had a bit of sadness in her eyes, and he just wanted that to be replaced with happiness. He never knew that Temari ever felt the slightest bit curious as to why he was attracted to her.

"I'm serious Shika." As she punched him in the arm, Temari couldn't help but to let a chuckle escape because of his sarcasm. But that look of despair quickly returned. "I don't have grace like those pretty girls you see in the magazines or movies."

"Grace?" Shikamaru couldn't help but to laugh, out of all the things she could've choosen, she chose grace.

"Don't laugh at me. I remember at the pretty women being graceful. So I wanted to be graceful like them."

"Well first of all, you're not pretty. You're beautiful. And as corny as that might sound, it's true." Shikamaru had sat up so that he could be as close as possible to her. Temari had placed her head on his shoulder, feeling a bit of relief as Shikamaru continued to talk. "From the first time we worked together, I couldn't believe how smart and caring you were. And as we continued to work together, I began to realize that you weren't as troublesome as everyone thought. And by time the war came, I realized that I had feelings for you. I never felt that way about any other girl. Even now I question why you're with me if you could have any guy."

"I'm with you because I love you, and I'm sure you feel the same exact way. I just had to ask before we went further with our relationship."

"We're engaged. Seems like something you'd ask earlier in our relationship."

"Well I just had to ask before I have to _deal_ with you for the rest of my life."

Shikamaru playfully rolled his eyes as he watched Temari genuinely laugh. People never get to see this side of Temari. But this gentle, caring, delicate side of her, is why he loved her.


	346. Day 346

•Legend•*

"Hey Shikadai, wait up!" Boruto yelled from behind as he was running to catch up with Shikadai. The two had been coming home from school, but Shikadai was in a rush. Shikamaru told him to come straight home after school so that they could train.

"What is it Boruto, I have to get home."

"I just wanted to know how your mom is doing"

"She's doing just fine." Shikadai thought it was weird that Boruto was asking about Temari. He never asked about her before, so it made Shikadai wonder what Boruto was up to. "Why?"

"I don't know, I just kinda wanted to see what she was up to these days."

"What are you up to?"

"Okay you got me" Boruto stopped and Shikadai turned around to look at him with a raised eyebrow and his arms folded, feeling a bit irritated. "I just found out your mom is a legend, and I needed her help that's all."

Shikadai didn't want to come off as cocky, but he knew his mom was a legend. His mom was royalty in Suna and if it wasn't for that, her role in the war would surely have had her a legend. But he wondered what made Boruto so fascinated with her.

"Your father's Hokage, I'm sure that makes him a legend."

"My dad's lame, but your mom on the other hand is awesome."

"Now why is that?" Shikadai started back walking, waiting for Boruto to explain.

"Did you know, out of the five great shinobi villages, your mother is the strongest wind user."

"Yea I knew that, but what does that have to do with you?"

"I'm a wind user too, but nowhere as strong as your mom. I heard she destroyed an entire forest, do you know how much strength that takes. I want to get as strong as her, so I need her to train me. Great idea right?" Shikadai could tell Boruto was excited about the entire idea, but Shikadai wasn't as enthusiastic as him.

"Oh"

Shikadai didn't really have a response for Boruto. But he didn't understand why Boruto didn't train with his own mother. Shikadai loves Mirai like a sister, but he remembered a time when Temari would spend all day training with her. He would watch them, wishing that Temari was teaching him wind style. He didn't want to admit he was jealous, but he was. Temari was his mom, and now that she doesn't train Mirai as often, he finally got her all to himself. He doesn't need Boruto getting in the way.

"Oh what? You think she'll train me." Boruto didn't see anything about Shikadai change, but he knew something was off about him. His usually response was never 'oh'. The only reason he didn't bother to ask Naruto to train him was because he was always busy, but he realized that Shikadai goes through the same thing. Shikamaru was always working with Naruto, and because of Temari's strong wind style, she was always called to important missions.

Shikadai probably wanted his parents to train with him, and Boruto understood him completely.

"Nevermind Shikadai, my mom is probably familiar with wind style. I'll see you later."

"See ya Boruto, and thanks for understanding." Shikadai waved as Boruto had walked in the other direction. The fact that Boruto understood where He was coming from, meant a lot to Shikadai.


	347. Day 347

•Ecstasy•*

Shikamaru was sitting across from Gaara and Kankuro, gently tapping his finger tips across the light hardwood table making a smooth rhythm. The two brothers were intently staring at him, and he couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable. His tapping was a result of his uneasiness from the entire situation.

Yesterday night, Shikamaru had arrived to Suna. Gaara had allowed him to stay with them as a guest instead of checking into an inn. Last night, nothing seemed off, him, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari conversed as usual. But this morning, Shikamaru was met with daunting stares, all without an explanation.

"Is something wrong?" Shikamaru had broken the silence, trying to make the situation less tense.

"Yes something is wrong-" Kankuro started as he slammed a fist into the table. "For some reason my sister woke up at the asscrack of dawn, to start cooking and cleaning on her day _off_. That never happens Nara."

"So, Maybe she's happy to be back home with her brothers. She was in Konoha for the past two months."

"But right now she's in the kitchen with a look of pure ecstasy. It's nice to see our sister so ecstatic, but I was just curious as to what brought this about."

"Maybe it was Nara sneaking into Temari's room last nice after we told him strictly not to. I bet they both were feeling ecstasy last night. Am I right Shikamaru?!"

Shikamaru did sneak into Temari's room, but what they did while they were in there was no one's business. So he wasn't about to give Kankuro details about their night.

"Whatever, I'm not about to answer to you Kankuro."

"Oh you're not? Well you're in my house, and as a guest you will answer to me!"

"He just said no Kankuro, so leave him alone. That is no way to treat a guest from another village."

"But Tema-"

"She does have a point Kankuro. Shikamaru is our guest and should be treated as so."

"Thank you Gaara." Temari said with a smile as she placed a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes in front of him. And even though she heard Kankuro groaning and muttering under his breath, she handed him a plate with the same food as Gaara. Temari had brought out two more plates, one for her and Shikamaru. Kankuro had looked up and noticed that Shikamaru's food was different.

"Why doesn't he have any eggs?"

"Because he doesn't like them Kankuro, so I made him oatmeal. Is there a problem." Temari didn't feel like Kankuro's childish antics but at this point in her life, she and Gaara were already used to them.

"Yes there is, first he sneaks into your room to do you know what, and don't try to deny it because I heard you, then you make him an extravagant breakfast with fancy oatmeal." Kankuro stared at the bowl as it was stacked with different fruits. He just found it was unfair that Shikamaru was getting special treatment.

"You can have it if you want" Shikamaru could tell that Temari didn't feel like dealing with Kankuro, he hoped that giving Kankuro his food, he'll stop complaining.

"That would be nice, at least you somewhat know how to act like a guest. Still pretty pissed that you didn't stay in your room."

"Get over it Kankuro, he'll be staying in my room during his entire time here. Is that understood." Temari yelled, but Kankuro just shrugged his shoulders, feeling content with the situation now that he had the food that was once Shikamaru's.

"If you wake up in the mood you did today, that's fine by me." Kankuro admitted as he took a spoonful of oatmeal, rubbing it in Shikamaru's face. He enjoyed his sister being this happy, but he was going to take full advantage of it. Because he knew that once Shikamaru leaves, so would this feeling of ecstasy.


	348. Day 348

•Hug•*

Shikadai didn't understand why his parents had to be gross sometimes. Today he was minding his business, heading to the kitchen to get a snack. But as he slid open the door, he began second guessing if a snack was worth it. He witnessed his parents, leaning on the counter making out as if they were alone in the house.

"Do you guys really have to do that in the kitchen?" Shikadai was more than glad that his parents were still madly in love with each other after all these years of marriage. But he didn't understand why they would make out in the kitchen.

"Oh...umm...Shikadai!" Shikadai watched as his mother's face became bright red from embarrassment, but his father on the other hand, had a huge grin on his face.

"You see Shikadai-" Shikamaru turned towards his son, as his smiled continued to get bigger as he watched his son stand there uncomfortably. "When two people love each other they began to show their affection for one another-"

"I already had the talk dad! I don't need it again!" Shikadai covered his ears because the last thing he needed was part two of the sex talk. But he knew his dad was only trying to torment him. Out of the corner of his eye, Shikadai could see his mother giggling, no longer embarrassed.

"It's not funny mom, why can't you guys do that stuff in your room?"

"You know what Shikadai?" Temari walked closer to her son, standing right in front of him, looking down into his green eyes. "I think you're feeling like you're being ignored. Come here."

Temari hugged him as tight as possible, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Mom..." Shikadai wheezed, barely able to breathe as his mom continued to squeeze him tightly. "You're squeezing me."

"What? You said you want more hugs." Shikamaru ignored his son and began squeezing him just as tight as Temari. Although Shikadai voiced that he wanted to be let go, he was actually enjoying this family moment. He loved his parents, and right now he was cherishing this moment.


	349. Day 349

•Proud•*

"He still isn't home, if I don't see him in five minutes, I'm going there myself to kick someone's ass." Temari held the phone up to her ear, as she spoke to her husband.

"Tem, I told you Dai is fine. Believe if he wasn't I know. But I'm keeping an eye on him."

"You better be Shikamaru." Even through the phone he could hear how scary she could be, so he tried his best to get her to relax.

"Now get some sleep, I should be home in about an hour."

"I'll try." Temari took a deep breath trying to calm down, but that didn't help.

"I love you" Shikamaru always made sure to tell her before he hung up the phone.

"Love you too Shika."

Temari hung up before sitting on the couch where she had been all night, waiting for her son to come home. Yesterday he had to take his graduation exam in order to be a genin, but as she watched the moon set through the window, he still hadn't come home.

Shikamaru had told her it was going to take a few hours, but the fact that the night was quickly switched to day made her worry. She thought about going to the academy herself just to ensure that her son was fine. But Shikamaru, who was at work all night, continued to call her just to calm her down.

Temari took one more look at the clock before deciding that her son was gone too long. She threw the blanket off her, but just as she was about to stand, she heard the front door slide open. Immediately the nervousness that was going through her body stopped as she finally knew for sure that her baby was safe.

"Hey mom" Shikadai said nonchalantly, as he walked over to her. Right behind him was his father who had a grin on his face, making Temari curious as to what can have him this excited so early in the morning.

"Hey Dai." Despite the dirt all over Shikadai, Temari gave him the biggest hug, having the hardest time letting him go. "So how did everything go?"

"I passed, I'm officially a genin" Temari watched as a huge grin appeared on his face.

"I'm so proud of you, I knew you would pass." Temari was sure that she was more excited than her son was, but she couldn't help it. He put in a lot of work and she was just happy to see it pay off.

"I'm proud of you too." Shikamaru told him as he rubbed his son's hair.

"I don't think I could've passed without you guys to be honest." Shikadai admitted. His parents spent hours training with him even though they had their own work to do.

"Well you're the one that put in the hard work." Shikamaru told him, wanting his son know that they were not the reason he passed. "So now that you're a genin, what do you want to do?"

"Take a shower, and go to sleep for the rest of the day."

"I think you deserve it kid" Temari chuckled at her son's request, but the kid usually spends most of his day sleeping and the fact that he didn't get none must be taking a toll on him. "So go hop in the shower while I cook you something to eat."

Shikadai nodded and yawned as he headed upstairs to bathe. Temari and Shikamaru were the proudest parents right now. Their son had passed his exam, and they were sure that he'll impress them even more as a genin. So as parents, they knew they were doing something right.


	350. Day 350

•Simple•*

Because of their status, Shikamaru and Temari were forced to attend meetings. Sometimes they were casual, but today they it was formal. Temari didn't mind dressing up. Growing up as the Kazekage's daughter, she became accustomed to it since she was a kid. But Shikamaru loathed the idea of wearing a suit. Honestly if it wasn't for Temari, he'd just show up in his standard shinobi uniform. But he already heard all the threats, and would just rather be on Temari's good side.

So he sat on the couch in his apartment waiting for Temari to finish getting dressed. She had just arrived from Suna a few hours ago, and had spent the entire time in the bathroom, getting ready. Shikamaru didn't understand why Temari needed to spend all this time, she was already beautiful. What more could she possibly do?"

Finally, Shikamaru heard the clicks from high heels coming from the hall.

"Took you long enough"

"Quit whining, I'm ready now aren't I?" Shikamaru watched as she walked in front of him, wearing a tight black dress and black heels, with her hair out of the four ponytails. He was so mesmerized that he couldn't even think of a come back. "Close your mouth Nara, I know I look good."

"I never said you didn't." Shikamaru stood up, grabbing her hand as he headed for the door. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am, but you're not."

"Huh?" Shikamaru looked down, making sure his white shirt was buttoned up all the way, and his suit jacket was wrinkle free. It seemed everything was perfect. "I'm ready."

"Where's your tie Shikamaru?"

"I'm not wearing one, I don't need it."

"You are wearing one Shikamaru, and it's not up for debate." Temari stomped into his room, and stomped right back out, placing a black tie in his hand. "Hurry up and it on."

Shikamaru stared at it as if it was some foreign object before lazily wrapping it around his neck. He held the ends of it with both of his finger tips, before making a random knot hoping it would be correct. He didn't want to admit that he had no clue how to tie a tie, but based off the fact that Temari was covering her mouth, trying to suppress chuckles, he could that she knew.

"Give me the damn thing." Temari couldn't help but to laugh, as she started undoing everything he did. "How don't you know how to tie a tie, I bet Shikaku had to wear them all the time."

"My mom always did it for him."

"And I guess I'm going to be doing it for you. But it's really simple, I don't see why Konoha's genius doesn't learn how to do it for himself."

"I don't think I have to now since I have you here, but why are you an expert." Shikamaru knew Temari was great at tons of things, but it's always surprising to find out her hidden abilities.

"I pretty much have been dressing Kankuro and Gaara ever since I was younger. And sometimes for important banquets, we were required to dress up."

"I guess it would be simple if you been tying them for all those years."

"It would be even simpler if you learned how to do it, but by you being a lazyass, I know that's not going to happen." Temari was not going to admit that she enjoyed when Shikamaru relied on her. Ever since they started dating, Shikamaru had started depending on her more and she started depending on him. And knowing that she had somebody to be there for her always brought her comfort.

Temari finally finished tying it, straightening out one last time before stepping back, admiring her own work. "Finished, now we can go."

"Thanks Tem." Shikamaru grabbed her hand again, and finally they were able to head out the door together.


	351. Day 351

•Machine•*

On his off time, Shikamaru would make sure to spend time with his mom. Ever since his father had passed, his bond with Yoshino had grown immensely. Most nights would consist of them, discussing their day over dinner that they had prepared together.

Over the last few years, Shikamaru had to watch his mother gain back her happiness, because Shikaku leaving them took most of it away. If it weren't for Shikamaru being there for here, he wasn't sure if he'd ever see his mother smile again.

But time had passed, and Shikamaru noticed the youthful ways of his mother starting to return. Her nagging and candid remarks was the best it ever was. He witnessed this while the two of them were washing dishes after dinner.

"You know your body is a machine." Yoshino mentioned to her son, not taking her eyes off the soapy plate that she was scrubbing. Confusion made its way unto Shikamaru's face. The room certainly hadn't been quiet, but this nowhere close to the topics that had been talking about previously.

"Alright mom, what's the deal?" Shikamaru knew something was up. And he knew it dealt with her prying into his private life. But when it came to Yoshino, his life was her life, so technically Shikamaru didn't have a private life.

"Nothing...just letting you know that your body is a machine..." Yoshino long pause began to make Shikamaru worried, but he could tell she was just getting her thoughts together so he didn't speak.

"A baby making machine." Yoshino sang as her voice became high pitched. Shikamaru couldn't help but to let out an exasperated sigh as he continued to dry the dishes.

"What? Is something wrong?" Yoshino could tell that her son was not in the mood to speak about this. But she was and that's all that mattered to her.

"Mom, I'm twenty years old. There will be plenty of time for kids."

"Yea, but your fiancé is three years older. Right now you're both young, but I'm saying you guys should start now...ya know...just to compensate." Yoshino loved the idea that her son was dating an older woman, actually she just loved Temari and any other woman would not be good enough for her son. But they've been dating for over a year, the baby making process should've been started.

"We're not even married yet-"

"So, who the hell cares. By time the baby comes you guys will be married sooo..." Yoshino was tired of her son's excuses. Her house was empty and grand kids would definitely add more life to the place.

"Sooo...I have to ask her." Shikamaru looked to his mother who was beaming at the idea of grandchildren. Seeing her this excited, the last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

"Well you guys better get to it because I want some grandkids running around this house."

"You said kids with an S, we're going to start at one and see how it goes from there." Him and Temari had already been talking about kids. They both agreed that having a child in the near future would be part of the picture. So he didn't see a problem with expanding his family right now.

"I guess I can agree to that. As long as I get a grandkid, I'll think I will be fine. Five or six would be great."

"Definitely not five or six, more like one. Two at the most."

"Whatever Shikamaru, just get to it!"


	352. Day 352

•Victory•*

"VICTORY!" Temari jumped up from the shogi board, looking down at Shikamaru who was still sitting on the floor. For the first time ever, she had beat Shikamaru and she was going to showboat so that this moment could be remembered forever. "IN YOUR FACE! I WON, YOU LOST!"

Temari was expecting a 'troublesome woman', at least an eye roll, but his brown beady eyes just stared blankly into hers, giving no indication as to what he was thinking.

"Well, don't you have something to say Shika?"

Folding her arms, Temari waited patiently for him to respond, but he remained quiet. The only thing she noticed was a sly smile come upon his face. Why is he smiling if he just lost, he was suppose to upset.

So she waited to see if anger was going to come about, but instead of that happening, Shikamaru slowly reached his hand to grab a piece on the board. A few seconds later, she heard a loud 'clack' as he placed his piece in a different spot on the board.

"I don't think that's a victory Tem, but nice try."

Temari watched in shocked as he seen him clearly the winner of this game. There was no place for his piece to move in order for him to win, she made sure of that.

"You're a fucking cheater, you know that!?" Temari didn't understand why she was so upset, she lost to him many times before and usually she would just laugh it off. Maybe it was the thought of her actually winning, but now she felt terrible for yelling at him.

"It's just a game Tem, we can do something else if you want." Shikamaru stood up, holding her hands in order to calm her down. The last thing he needed was for her to get worked up,

"No shogi is fine Shika. I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just-" Shikamaru could see that Temari was getting frustrated with herself, but she was carrying his child. She had right to get randomly angry.

"It's just that you're six months pregnant. It's okay to yell at me, I understand that your hormones are out of whack."

Temari took a deep breath out as a smile crept upon her face. She was thankful to have a person that would put up with her attitude. Without Shikamaru, this pregnancy journey wouldn't have been the slightest bit of pleasant. But he made it as enjoyable as he possibly could.

"Sometimes you're too nice to me."

"Do I have a choice? You might be pregnant, but you still know how to use your tessen."

"I guess you got a point." Temari laughed, as she sat back down in front of the board, setting it up again. "Now let's play again, I have a feeling that I'm going to get an actual victory today."


	353. Day 353

•Vibrancy•*

"What is she like?" Shinki asked his cousin as he stood in front of a door unfamiliar to him. Shikadai had reached to knock, tapping the door with his fist three times before taking a step back.

"Think of my mom, but a little less troublesome." Shikadai said insouciantly, yawning as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Shinki was hoping for more information so that he would know what to say, but he was positive that was all the help he would get from his cousin. So he stood there, quietly, as he waited anxiously for the door to open.

"Hey Grandma" Shikadai gave a slight wave before trying to slide pass by her into the house.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Shinki watched as Yoshino grabbed Shikadai's wrist, doing so with a scowl. He was starting to think that description of her was a bit of an overstatement because she was just like his aunt. "That is not a proper greeting, where's my hug and kiss."

Shikadai whispered a soft sorry, before Yoshino squeezed him in a tight hug and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"And you must be Shinki, Temari had already told me so much about you." Shinki slowly looked up at Yoshino only to find the hugest grin on her face. After staring at her for a while, Yoshino stepped forward and gave him the same welcoming that Shikadai had received.

"Nice to meet you Yoshino-san" Shinki was too nervous to say anything else, and these were the only words that he could find fitting.

"Yoshino-san?" Yoshino snorted, as she let out a feed chuckles before regaining her composure. "Call me grandma"

The reassurance in her voice brought a huge warmth to Shinki. Aside from Temari, he's never actually had anything remotely close to a mother figure, and already it seemed as if Yoshino was embracing that role.

Yoshino moved out the way, allowing for the two boys to pass. Instantly Shinki smelled an delightful aroma that was never present in his home. It was a mixture of smells that combined together, making the entire house smell like a feast.

"Why are you just standing there, take your sandals and make yourself comfortable. Lazy Jr over there can show you around the house." Shinki hadn't realized that he was dozing off, but he quickly took off his shoes and Shikadai gave him a house tour before dragging him to the living room.

Here, he noticed pictures of family and friends located everywhere. There was even a picture of him that Gaara must've sent her. He always talks about how close they are after all, so it wouldn't be unlikely for him to do so. But the picture that caught his attention was one that looked like Shikamaru as a child, with an older version standing next to him.

"It's crazy how much three different generations look so much alike." Yoshino said from behind, coming to stand next to him, crouching so that they were the same height. Shinki instantly realized that must've been Shikadai's grandfather, who he heard had passed during the war and Yoshino was absolutely right. He thought it was a coincidence that Shikamaru and Shikamaru look identical, but he knew now that Nara genes were strong. "Even with Ku gone, those Nara traits seem to be prospering."

Shikadai wanted to see what the two were talking about so he went and stood next to his cousin.

"You're spirits seem to be up, even when speaking on a sad topic." Shinki noticed, as she spoke with a smile and happiness in her voice.

"At first it was sad, but as time went on I healed. Everyday I think about him and miss him, but I only have happy memories with him. So there is nothing to be sad about."

Shinki couldn't help but to praise the vibrancy found in her attitude. Her outlook on life was something he would always remember.

"Now the two of you come on, dinner is ready and I bet you guys are starving."

Along with the smells, the house just had vibrancy that he hadn't been expecting. Maybe it was the fire in the fireplace, the family pictures lined up on the wooden furniture, or the bright pinks and yellows she chosen to decorate her house with. But one thing's for sure, if he wasn't for Yoshino's vivacious attitude, the vibrancy would be lost.


	354. Day 354

•Leadership•*

Temari couldn't remember the last time she had gotten some sleep. Her husband had sent Shikadai and the rest of team ten to go after Boruto and Sarada. Shikadai knew Boruto the best, so it made sense to send him, but Temari thought this was the dumbest thing Shikamaru could have done.

Now her child was gone, leaving only a shogi piece to represent his plan. Not only was her husband stupid but she was starting to think that her son was too.

"Why the hell can those two never physically open their mouths to tell me their problems?" Temari paced back and forth through the halls in her home, finding random chores to keep her occupied. But nothing worked. Her nerves was getting to her each second her son was out of this house. And what made it worse was when she heard from her husband. Yesterday Shikamaru had explained that Shikadai called saying he was safe, but then the phone had hung up abruptly. But today she heard that he would be on his way back to Konoha. Even Kurotsuchi had called to explain how Shikadai helped Iwakagure tremendously. But Temari still hadn't heard from him personally so now she was stuck worrying what the hell happened to him.

Temari was slowly walking around the house, holding a laundry basket when the door opened. There here son stood, closing the door and intently staring into her green eyes. But he couldn't tell if they contained anger or relief, so he dared not to move.

But after a few seconds Temari dropped the basket not caring about the clothes sprawling out on the floor, before squeezing her son in a tight hug.

"I'm not sure whether to strangle you or cry" Temari let a smile appear on her face as she continued to hug him. "Don't ever make me worry like that again Shikadai."

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm a genin now. I'm sure as a chunin or even a jounin I won't be able to communicate with you while I'm away on missions."

"But you went against orders, when Moegi came back so should you."

"I knew that wasn't the right decision, and you taught me as a shinobi that sometimes we have to go with what we feel is right. I know that as a ninja you went with your gut rather than being rational. That is after all, how your relationship with dad started."

Shikadai was familiar with the story. But he knew that his mother had no facts to prove that Shikamaru was in trouble during his mission to the land of silence. It was only her instinct, and it proved to be right.

"You can't use that against me! It's an entirely different situation. Your father's actions were off, that's how I knew."

"Mom, if you could tell something was off by his actions, the only thing that proves how close you were. I you were in love with dad and all, but the situations are still the same."

"I guess you're right" Temari couldn't believe how mature her son was sounding right now. Maybe she was upset because he was growing up to fast for her liking. He was making decisions that proves he wasn't once the three year old she had to do everything for. It was honestly hard, but she was definitely proud of him. "You know, me and the tsuchikage are really good friends. She called and told me how impressed she was with you. She says your leadership skills were amazing, but she wasn't telling anything new."

"She said that?" Shikadai looked shocked, but Temari didn't understand why. She was sure it was his leadership that caused him and his team to end up in Iwa.

"Yep, But I raised you to be a leader so don't go giving yourself all the credit." Temari joked as she took a step back to look at her son.

"I know mom, and thank you for everything." Shikadai hugged his mother again, appreciating everything that she has done.


	355. Day 355

•Alive•*

"Please be alive" The quiet hallway that only was lit by a few lights from the ceiling was empty, except for Temari.

She sat in one of the many vacant chairs, quickly bouncing her leg up and down as if she had no control over it. Her breathing was heavy and quick, and no matter what she did, it continued to remain at this pace.

It's been over a day that Temari had been waiting for Shikamaru to get out of surgery, feasting only on snacks from the vending machine rather than eating an actual meal. Although she was getting a bit of a stomachache from just eating junk food, there was no way that she was leaving here without seeing him.

"I can't just sit here anymore" Temari said to herself as she began pacing up and down the hall, hearing only the sounds of her footsteps. Luckily that changed when she heard Ino come out the doors shouting.

"He's finally awake Temari, you can go see him."

Temari could hardly breathe at the news, but she didn't let that stop her from running in the room. Now it was just the two of them alone. Temari stared at him, and all the bandages that was wrapped around his body. Shikamaru noticed her staring, her wide green eyes could only focus on his injuries.

"Tem" The hoarseness in his voice was evident as he tried to sit up and speak to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you turn on the T.V, It's been a while since I watched it."

"ASSHOLE!" Temari hadn't heard from Shikamaru in three weeks and the first thing he has to say to her is about a damn television. "I swear if it weren't for those damn bandages, I'd beat your ass myself."

"Two seconds of talking to you and I already did something wrong."

"You're damn right. I thought you were dead, and the first thing you say to me has to deal with a fucking tv."

"Well I'm very much alive Tem."

"Yea, but I didn't know that Shika." The shakiness in Temari's voice was clear, but it was rare for Shikamaru to hear it. "I was worried, and you don't even seem to care."

Shikamaru could now see tears running down her face which was the last thing he wanted. With her crying, his attention was focused on her eyes. And he could see the redness within them and the bags under her eyes. 'I wonder when was the last time she slept, I see why she's hysterical.' Shikamaru thought this to himself, as he heard her silent sniffles coming from her crys.

"Tem, come here" Shikamaru lifted up the covers and patted a spot on the hospital bed for her to lay down. She was so angry at him, but she missed him so much that it was hard to spend anymore time apart. So she took her sandals off and laid next to him, allowing for Shikamaru to drape his arm over her waist. "I'm sorry, I can tell you've been worried and haven't been asleep. I know me saying that shit about the tv didn't make things better."

"No it did not lazyass, but I'm just glad that you're okay."


	356. Day 356

•Bloom•*

"What if she doesn't like me?" Temari looked over to her boyfriend who had just knocked on Kurenai's, waiting for her to open up. Temari has spoken with her plenty of times in the past, they were familiar with each other. It was her daughter that worried Temari. She knew that Shikamaru was like a father figure to Mirai and the chance that his sensei's child didn't like her, might cause problems in their relationship.

"She's three, She's bound to like you." Shikamaru tried to comfort Temari because he was fully aware of what was running through her mind. They haven't been dating that long, so they were both afraid that any little thing could break them up, including Mirai's approval of Temari. But Shikamaru wouldn't let that happen even if that were the case.

Temari was about to respond, but the door quickly opened and instead of looking at Kurenai to welcome them into her home, Temari had to look down. And there was a short figure with dark hair, standing at the door.

"Shika-niichan! I missed you!"

"I missed you too" Shikamaru was quick to pick her up, holding her up in his arms. Although she was excited to see Shikamaru, she didn't miss the blonde woman in her peripheral vision. Shikamaru clearly seen Mirai trying to steal glances of Temari and her obviousness was funny to him. "Mirai, this is my friend Temari."

"Mommy told me that she might come along with you" That vague statement confused the hell out of Temari. Mirai just sat in Shikamaru's arms with a blank stare, not expressing like or dislike towards her. "She's your girlfriend right?"

Shikamaru nodded, hoping that Mirai would take a liking to Temari because right now neither of them was sure of what she was doing.

"Mommy said your nice and you hang with Shika so now we can be friends, but I don't see you around."

"That's because I live in Suna. It's a desert far from here."

"Where the Kazekage live! That's awesome-" Temari could tell that Mirai was unaware of her being the Kazekage's sister, so she had to make sure to tell her this information later to amaze the three year old even more.

"Mirai, what did I tell you about opening the door?" Kurenai ran to the front, relieved to see her daughter safe with Shikamaru.

"I seen Shika-niichan and Temari-neechan throughout the window, so I answered the door."

"Well why didn't you let out guest come in, Kurenai moved away so that they could enter the house. Shikamaru had put her down, so that he could remove his sandals.

"Shika, let's play" Mirai tugged on his arm, but he wouldn't budge.

"I have to talk to your mom for a few minutes, is that okay?"

"Can I play with you instead?" Temari asked as she squatted down to Mirai's eye level.

"Really? You'll definitely be better than him because he always falls asleep." Mirai waved before grabbing Temari's hand and leading her to her bedroom.

On the wall, Temari noticed tons of hand drawn flowers and couldn't help but to stare at them.

"Do you like flowers?" Mirai stood next to Temari, looking up in order to read her facial expressions, hoping she liked the drawings.

"I love flowers, I actually plant them in my spare time."

"But I thought you live in the desert? How do the plants grow with dirt and water."

"Well, I have tons of flower pots around my house, and as for water Suna has an irrigation system." Temari watched as Mirai's face scrunched up as she tried to process what an irrigation system was, so Temari explained what it was. "It's a system that allows Suna to get water from far places."

"Oh" Mirai walked over to her window, still not understanding completely what Temari was talking about. But all she knew is that Temari liked flowers and so did she. "Look"

Mirai was holding a small pot with a tiny flower peeking out from the dirt.

"It's a sunflower, it just bloomed. They're my favorite."

"I like sunflowers too. Did you plant this all by yourself?"

"Mommy helped plant it, but I took care of it so that it could bloom."

"I think you did a wonderful job"

"Really?" Mirai wasn't expecting Temari to like it, but the fact that she did made her day ten times better. "Well you can have it to add to your collection in Suna."

Mirai tried to put it in her hands, but Temari just wouldn't take it.

"But you worked so hard Mirai, I couldn't take it"

"But I want you to have it."

"Well how about we make a deal." Mirai had no clue what she was about to propose, but the huge grin on the blonde's face showed she had good intentions. "You let me take this home, only if we plant some more flowers. And everytime I'm in Konoha I come visit and help you with them."

Mirai thought this deal was awesome. Even though she had just met Temari, the two were instantly close. And to have Temari come and be her friend made giving her the flower worth it.


	357. Day 357

It's like a countdown right now and I'm just really saddened by the end being so close. But I want to thank everyone who's read the story because It honestly motivates me. So thanks for everything ;)

•Fame•*

Shikamaru had heard a knock on the door, and he was praying that they wouldn't knock again because Shikadai had just went to sleep. Him and Temari had just brought Shikadai home from the hospital, and already his traits were clear. He was lazy just like his father, spending more time sleeping than a newborn should. But when he cried, he was loud just like his mom. That's why Shikamaru didn't need that kid to be disturbed.

Shikamaru went to answer the door and there was a group of women, each holding gifts even though they had brought plenty before.

"Hey-"

"Move the hell out of my way Shikamaru, I need to see my nephew." Ino pushed past him, still pregnant herself, ignoring Shikamaru as if he weren't there. In fact all the women there were pregnant except Tenten, so he knew better than to get in their way.

"Where is he?" Hinata, Sakura and Tenten watched as Ino searched throughout the house to find the baby, but once Temari came down the stairs holding him, Ino's eyes instantly focused on him.

"Oh My Gosh! Can I hold him?" Ino made sure to be first out of her group of friends, trying not to cry as he was in her hands. The rest of the girls crowded around her, focusing on the new Nara.

"Even at four days old he looks just like Shikamaru." Sakura mentioned, as she looked at Shikamaru to compare. Temari scowled at this comment, as she gave her husband an angry glance. It irked her everytime someone said that, he had a few of her features. But she knew there exact comparison was undeniable.

"But he has Temari's eyes" Tenten pointed out, which turned Temari's scowl into a smile.

"Well he couldn't have all of Shikamaru's features. I'm just happy he got my eyes."

Temari joined the rest of the girls as they stared in awe at her son as if he was famous. But to Shikamaru, his son had more fame than he ever had.

For the past week no one had came to visit him, but they only wanted to see Shikadai. Shikamaru was even shocked that the Tsuchikage had made the journey to come visit Shikadai. Him and Ōnoki were great friends but he didn't expect him to stop his work just to come to Konoha.

And Gaara and Kankuro made an even longer journey, but seeing their nephew was the most important thing at this moment. And just like the girls, the two spent hours taking turns holding and cuddling their nephew. And Shikadai was smiling the entire time, as if he knew all these people came just to see him.


	358. Day 358

•Enormous•*

Gaara had forced Kankuro to help Temari and Shikamaru proctor the chunin exams in Konoha. Kankuro was always stationed in Suna, helping with the exams from there. But being stuck with those two for three days was the last thing he wanted. They had been dating for months, so being part of their lovey dovey bickering was not something he was looking forward to.

It was a beautiful clear day, which made it perfect for the first part of the exam to be held outside. Right by the forest that surrounded Konoha, ten groups of genin from Konoha and Suna stood, patiently waiting for their task to start. Intensely staring at them as she stood in front, Temari made her presence intimidating, placing her hands on her hips, and giving a mean scowl just to scare this group of genin. Instant fear came over those kids as they stared into her wide, green eyes.

Shikamaru and Kankuro, who was standing behind her, could see the kids trembling and anxious before Temari even said a word. But as she slammed her fan straight into the ground, making the floor shake, Temari made sure to catch each of the genins attention.

Temari began he speech, yelling at the group as she was giving the rules and description for the first part of the exam. Kankuro yawned as he was looking straight ahead at the kids, but out of his peripheral vision he could see that Shikamaru was preoccupied with something else. When it came to important events like this, Shikamaru was usually the main person paying attention. But the only thing he was paying attention to was the back of his girlfriend.

"Nara!" Kankuro whispered, trying not to disturb Temari's speech. Shikamaru was so caught up in staring at Temari, that he didn't hear Kankuro calling him. "Nara, stop staring at my sister's ass!"

Shikamaru definitely heard that last part which immediately caught his attention. Trying not to stare at Temari was hard. Every part of her was flawless. And right now he just so happen to have the perfect view of her behind, so of course he's going to stare. Who wouldn't? It was perfectly round and not to mention enormous, and it was only for him.

"Shut up Kankuro, I wasn't looking at your sister" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, not caring about anything he was saying.

"Don't tell me to shut up. I clearly saw you. Pay attention to the chunin exams."

"I am paying attention, obviously you aren't if you're watching me all the damn time." At this point, their whispering had turned into loud yelling, making the kids take their focus off Temari and unto them who were behind her fighting.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just so happen to look over. I wasn't stalking you-"

"You Two!" Temari stopped in the middle of giving instructions to scowl at them, squinting her eyes in frustration as she yelled louder than before. "Shut the hell up before I kick your asses!"

"I'd bet you like that Nara, seeing that you have an obsession with asses." Kankuro always had to get the last word, and Temari knew that was just how he was. But she knew at the same time that Shikamaru was quick to say something back to Kankuro. This is how they always argued and Temari was tired of that.

Temari seen Shikamaru open his mouth but she didn't have time for this, and wanted both of them to leave.

"Shikamaru don't say a word" Temari said sternly, but as he tried to defend himself from Kankuro, she didn't want to hear it. So Kankuro laughed as Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. "And leave him the hell alone Kankuro you're always bothering him."

Now Shikamaru was the one who had a smirk on his face, and Temari went back to talking now that the two finally had stopped talking. And immediately Shikamaru went back to what he was doing before Kankuro disturbed him. Although he enjoyed this view, his reasoning for staring was more to piss off Kankuro now that he couldn't say anything. And he seen Kankuro with a scowl, angry that he couldn't say a word.

But Temari knew what Shikamaru was doing, and didn't care. He did it all the time and it wasn't nothing new to her, she knew her butt was enormous.


	359. Day 359

You asked for more Shinki and Temari, so here it is ;). I really enjoy writing them together.

•Independent•*

"Father said you have a son that's around my age, where is he?" Shinki asked his aunt as he looked down at his feet, watching the grains of sand turn into puffs of dust with each step. Temari had forced him to take a walk with her around Suna. The relationship between him and his aunt was still relatively new, so he chose to avoid eye contact in fear of making things awkward.

"Shikadai's in Konoha with his father. He couldn't come because of school, but you guys will meet one day." Temari hated when people didn't look at her while she was speaking. Even if they were walking, she expected her nephew to look up.

"When will we meet, because it's been a long time and I only see pictures."

"Shikamaru, my husband, is the aid to the Hokage and pretty much helps run Konoha. And he rarely gets time off, and when he does it's only one or two days at a time."

"Is that why you don't visit Suna more often, I would expect that being far away from the place you grew up, your friends and your family would make you sad." For the first time, Shinki shifted his head so that his eyes were looking into her green ones. The silence that came over them made Shinki worry. He was afraid that he caused his aunt to think on painful past memories by the way her stare went blank. But after a while, he heard Temari chuckle, which was the last thing he expected.

"I will always miss Suna and my brothers, but growing up I was pretty much on my own. I was forced to be independent so the decision to pack up and move to Konoha wasn't hard at all." Although the elders tried to keep her in Suna, She knew that she loved Shikamaru too much to ask him to leave everything he known. In Suna the only thing she cared about were her brothers, and by Gaara being Kazekage, the two visited frequently. So it only made sense for her to leave.

"I thought you, Uncle Kankuro and Dad were always close, at least that's how they describe it." Shinki remember hearing stories about how the three of them were a team. And during that time they always fought together, having each other's back.

"That was kinda the case, but I wasn't so much their sister as I was their care taker. I had to cook every meal for them, I was responsible for them going to bed, I was in charge of watching them. And even then, the three of us weren't close. It wasn't until-"

"Dad met the seventh Hokage. He explained everything to me. I guess the three of you was forced to be independent." Shinki had heard this story the first day he met his father. And he made sure to remember every detail of it, comparing it to his own childhood.

"Yea we were, but that's why Gaara adopted you. He didn't want a kid to have to be independent." Temari knew that was exactly what she wanted for Shikadai. And as a mother she felt she has succeeded when it comes being there for her son. Shikamaru and Temari made sure their son could come to them for anything, so that he never has to feel alone.

And Gaara seen how Temari and Shikamaru created this loving environment in their home so Shikadai wouldn't have to live the life they lived. So he did the same in his household, because after he found Shinki at nine years old, he knew that he had no choice but to care for this child as his own.


	360. Day 360

•Unique•*

"Do you always wear your hair like that" Konohamaru treaded behind Temari as if she was an enemy, barely missing the heels of her feet with each close step. He figured she was headed to the Hokage's tower, and he was going to the park which was in the same direction, so why not walk together. "I mean in the four ponytails."

"Look kid!" Temari didn't have the patience to deal with Konohamaru. First Gaara sent her to Konoha unexpectedly, then Shikamaru didn't meet her at the gates and now this kid, who already tried to fight her once, was questioning her hair choices. "I don't have time for this right now so leave now before I kick your ass again!"

"That won't happen because Shikamaru isn't here to stop me."

Temari laughed at him as she rolled her eyes. If this little brat thought the only reason he was defeated was because Shikamaru, then he was highly mistaken.

"Are you forgetting what Shikamaru said after he slammed you into the ground. I would've won no matter what and seeing that he felt my strength before, he's definitely one to take advice from."

Konohamaru, instead of walking behind her, ran next her so that he could get a better sense of her facial expressions. Because the fact she was turning this into a joke was making him upset.

"Are you acting all bitchy because your boyfriend isn't here?" Sometimes Konohamaru wished he had a filter on his mouth because as soon as those words came out instant regret and terror came over him.

"My boyfriend!" Temari stopped walking, turning her entire body to face Konohamaru, looking down at him, instilling an infinate amount of fear into him. Konohamaru tried to back up, but with each stride he took, Temari did the same.

"Yea boyfriend. I mean it's obvious that you guys like each other. Usually you're somewhat nice when he's with you, but when you're separate, you can be pretty mean. But it all makes sense now."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"When we were fighting in the forest that day, you had an scowl the entire time. But Shikamaru comes and you were all giggles and smiles. He turned and smiled at you too, in my opinion for a little longer than he should've. But I guess that were you guys showing your love for each other."

"Me and Shikamaru are good friends and that's all. What does us smiling prove?" Temari had calmed down a little, and began walking towards the tower.

She actually did have a little crush on Shikamaru. And Temari realized that over reacting to the possibility of him being her boyfriend might give away her true feelings for him. And the last thing she needed was this annoying twelve year old to find out and start running his mouth all over the village.

"I mean, I called you bitchy and most females would kill me just for that. But calling Shikamaru your boyfriend is what pissed you off. So it's obvious that there's something there. And I think it's love."

"Well it's not." Temari slightly looked down, as she scoffed, trying to remain tranquil.

"Maybe it's the hair that he finds attractive." Konohamaru ignored her as he put his hand on his chin, as he squinted his eyes, creating a face that made it clear he was deep in thought.

"So you're focused on my hair again. Well I've heard everything kid. Weird, crazy, stupid...my hairstyle has been called all those." Temari has always been criticized about her hair. But without a mom, she had to figure these things out on her own. With hard to manage hair, a six year old could only do so much. And the four ponytails was the only way that she could style her untamable hair. And people always thought it was an odd way for the Kazekage's daughter to wear her hair, but as she got older, people were used to it.

"Well I was going to say unique. I don't think you give yourself enough credit for how cool you are. Shikamaru would be lucky to get a girl like you, because there's nothing wrong with being unique. With the war coming up, I kinda think you should hurry up and tell him how you feel. Because who knows what will happen after."

"What are you saying? That you're attracted to girls that are unique?" Temari knew that comment he said made her blush, but she didn't need him to know that. So she quickly made a witty remark, hoping it make the pink on her face less obvious.

"They also have to have orange hair, and put up my behavior." Konohamaru admittedly said, not caring that Temari would know he was talking about Moegi.

"So you do have a crush on someone?"

"Yea but unlike you, I'm not afraid to admit anything." Konohamaru waved goodbye as his friends were standing at the park waiting for him. But as she continued to walk, this conversation continued to resonate in her mind. Everything Konohamaru had said made sense to her. She couldn't believe that he of all people was giving her useful advice. It honestly changed her opinion about him, maybe he can be tolerable.


	361. Day 361

•Metamorphosis•*

Mirai was laid down in the grass, relaxing next to Shikamaru after a long day of training. Ever since she turned ten, Shikamaru has been making her train non-stop. But Shikamaru gave them today to rest, which was completely fine by her.

"Mirai, this frog doesn't have legs!" Shikadai, instead of laying in the grass with his father and Mirai, was looking in the small pond that was in their backyard. It was filled with all different kind of fish and pond animals, including frogs that hopped around the pond. He knew this strange animal was a frog, but in all six years of his life, Shikadai had never seen one like it.

"It's probably a tadpole." Mirai didn't bother to get up and check because most likely it was a tadpole. What other explanation for a legless frog is there?

But to Shikadai, Mirai telling him it was a tadpole was just as good as telling him nothing. He had no clue what a tadpole was, and he knew they weren't going to come over and see it. So he reached his hand in the pond and grabbed the odd animal.

"This!" Shikadai shoved the slimy creature into his father's face, definitely catching his attention. "What is this dad?"

"Mirai just told you. It's a tadpole" Shikamaru grabbed his son's wrist, as he stood himself up, rushing over to the pond, trying to ensure that his son didn't damage the tadpole. "And they need water to live, so let's not try to kill them. Okay?"

Shikamaru chuckled as his son placed the tadpole back in the pond. Shikadai looked at the pond a little longer and seen more of these tadpoles, but still didn't understand what they were.

"So are they're not frogs"

"They are frogs. They're just baby ones." Mirai told him, as she looked over her shoulder into the huge pond, studying each animal individually.

"So where are their legs?"

"They're going through metamorphosis-" Shikamaru could see the confusion on Shikadai's face before he even finished saying the word. "It means to change, that tadpole will turn into a big frog. And eventually grow legs."

"Can we keep it?" Shikadai was about to reach his hand in the pond again, but Shikamaru was able to grab his hand before he could do so.

"No we can not, what if someone took you from your family. It wouldn't feel so great, now would it?"

"It's only one Shikadai so of course you guys will miss me. But there's like ten tadpoles, one wouldn't hurt."

"That sounds like something Kankuro would say" Mirai had been around Kankuro many times and he was a really nice guy, but that narcissistic remark was a prime example of how Kankuro thought about himself.

"It actually does, but he does spend a lot of time with him. So he was bound to pick up some of his behavior." Shikamaru smiled as his son frowned at being told no. His angry pout was definitely a result of Temari, but it looked cute and was making it hard to say no to his son. But there was nothing he could do. "But the answer is still no."

"I guess it will be wrong to take them from their home. But could I come out here everyday and watch their metamorphosis happen?"

"That sounds like a better plan Shikadai. But it's going to take a while." Shikamaru mentioned to Shikadai.

"I know, but I'll just sit here and watch." Shikadai sat on the grass, staring intently at the tadpole waiting for each of them to change. Mirai and Shikamaru could see that Shikadai was enjoying himself, so they left him alone and returned to laying in the grass. And they found that hours later, Shikadai was asleep right beside the pond.


	362. Day 362

•Silence•*

"Shika..." Temari never waited for his response to enter into his office at work. Instead she slowly opened the door, finding him in his usual position; head down, buried in piles of paperwork. But the sound of her voice always made his face brighten up, making his eyes meet hers with a grandiose smile. "You left your lunch at home...again."

"I realized that once my stomach started growling, but I would've gotten something out of the vending machine."

"Sure you would've, I just think you wanted to see me."

"I always want to see my gorgeous wife who takes time out of her day to make my favorite food for lunch." Temari usually didn't make Shikamaru his favorite food, but instantly when she walked through the door, the smell of Mackerel cooked with miso filled the office.

"Well here you go" Temari dropped it on his desk. And usually after this, Temari would head out. But today she lingered around, taking a seat on his desk, glancing over random documents as if she was waiting for him to say something.

"Is something wrong?" Shikamaru asked genuinely concerned, as he opened the bento, admiring this fantastic lunch.

"Well Kankuro's birthday is next week and it's been a while since I've actually spent it with him. So I was hoping that me, you and Dai could take a trip to Suna."

"Tem I wish I could, but I have a ton of work-"

"It's always work Shikamaru!" Temari grabbed the bento out of his hand and threw it in the trash, in the moment, not caring that he hasn't eaten all day. "Now you can eat from the fucking vending machine like you planned."

"Tem-" Shikamaru got up, chasing after Temari as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly as possible in his face. Shikamaru followed her into the hallway, but she was already gone and he knew chasing after her would only piss her off more.

"You're having problems huh? I know that feeling all too well." Naruto asking as he peered out of his office and seen Shikamaru standing there frustrated, grabbing a cigarette and placing it between his lips. In fact, every ninja on that floor was standing in the hall, staring at Shikamaru, wondering what had so much power to cause the entire Hokage's tower to shake.

"You have no idea" Was all Shikamaru said before heading up to the roof with a stack of documents, choosing to spend the rest of the day doing work there.

Temari on the other hand was too frustrated to go home, and sense Shikadai was out with friends all day, there was no need to go there. So she spent all afternoon, taking her anger out on the trees of the forest in the training grounds. Loudly yelling with each swipe of her tessen, hoping her husband could hear every curse word that was angrily directed towards him.

Soon Temari felt relieved and already the sun was setting, so she knew it was time to leave. Temari ran to home, just in time to see her son taking off his sandals at the front door.

"Hey mom, where were you?" Shikadai noticed the slight drops of sweat running down her face and the little specals of dirt on her kimono.

"I needed to clear my head so I went out to train."

"What was wrong?"

"Your Uncle Kankuro birthday is next week, and I just wanted to spend time with him. But that doesn't seem possible this year. That's all."

"Well there's always next year right. And Uncle Kankuro comes to Konoha all the time, so you'll see him soon."

Temari couldn't believe that her son or husband didn't understand how she was feeling. It wasn't just Kankuro she missed, but the environment where her and her brothers grew up in. She wanted to visit Suna because it was still her home just as much as Konoha is. And as much as she loved being here with Shikamaru and Shikadai, not seeing Suna for over a year was starting to bring sadness into her life.

So she didn't bother to respond to her son and Shikadai went about his evening, running to his room to take a nap. His mom would usually come to wake him up after she finished cooking dinner. But more time than usual past, so Shikadai woke up on his own, thinking that maybe his mother was cooking a big dinner that just took more time to prepare.

At the kitchen table, Shikadai saw his dad sitting there waiting for dinner, so he knew it must be late. Shikamaru was hoping that their argument from earlier was already forgotten about because their issues would usually solve themselves in a matter of hours.

"Did you eat already Dai, because I don't smell or see anything."

"No, that's what I thought you were waiting for."

"Well it doesn't seem like Tem started cooking. Where is she by the way?"

"I don't know. Usually I'd take a nap and she would wake me just in time for dinner-"

Just then Temari walked into the kitchen, ignoring the both of them as if the were invisible. In her hands were a bowl and cup, as if she had just made a meal for her and no one else, which confused those two greatly.

"Umm, Tem...Are you going to make dinner. Me and Dai would help if you need it."

But the two of them were met with silence. Temari didn't even face them, instead she turned on the tea kettle, standing by the stove waiting for the water to boil.

"Tem-"

"How about you go back to work since it's so damn important and get dinner from the damn vending machine since you're so used to it. And while you're there, give your son something to eat too."

Again, the room was in complete silence. But the silence wasn't awkward, it was tense. They could feel Temari's wrath just through the silence that filled the room.

"Tem-"

"Stop calling my name Shikamaru!" Temari turned towards them and for the first time they caught a glance of her eyes. Her usual big almond eyes which were always filled with life, was now lifeless. They were red and puffy, and they knew she had been crying for some time. Those two knew they caused her this pain. "Fix your own fucking dinner since you two want to be so selfish."

"Can I say something Tem-"

"No you can not. I cook for both of you, I clean for both of you, I make sure that the two of you are taking care of. I left the place I grew up just to start a family with you here. And I want to visit Suna, what, once a year but you two don't seem to care that sometimes I have needs too!"

Temari hated crying, especially if front of Shikadai. But she couldn't help it. First tears rapidly ran down her face, followed by sniffles. They hated her silence but the last thing they wanted was for their actions to cause Temari to cry.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were feeling like this." Shikadai went to hug his mom, and she openly embraced it, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I know Shikadai, and I shouldn't be yelling at you guys for something as simple as this." Temari felt horrible for lashing out at them the way she did. But Shikadai and Shikamaru felt even worse because they couldn't see how much Temari was hurting.

"You should be yelling at us Tem, because that silence was the scariest thing I ever witnessed." Shikamaru joined the hug, and Temari couldn't help but laugh at his witty remark.

"Even when I'm pissed at you, you still have a way of making me laugh."

"Because we like when you laugh, and about Suna, I'll clear my schedule for two weeks so we could do everything you want while we're there."

"What happened to work?"

"When you're this sad, my only goal is to make sure you feel happy again. So work can wait."


	363. Day 363

•Tranquility•*

Temari never moved into Shikamaru's apartment, but she might as well had. She had her own set of keys, she always left clothes there and she even had her own shopping list. Shikamaru didn't mind this at all, in fact he would have preferred if Temari just lived there with him.

Each time she visited him, Shikamaru would pick up on her living habits. The first thing he realized was how early she woke up which irritated him because he loved having Temari in his arms. And everytime she left, there was a cold feeling that he hated.

Then he learned that Temari has to fold clothes a certain way, but that was completely fine with him because that means she takes care of the laundry.

Already he knew that Temari liked rain he just never knew to what extent. On rainy days, Temari would place a chair in front of the large window that was in his living room while always having a hot cup of coffee, placing it on the ledge when she got tired of holding a mug.

Temari would just sit there for hours, mesmerized by the drops falling from the sky. To Shikamaru, Temari's slight grin, and her bright green eyes showed that she was in a state of tranquility. But that wooden chair was sitting in made her seem uncomfortable.

"Tem, don't you want to sit on the couch? Or lie in the bed?" Shikamaru faced her, leaning back as he used the window ledge for support. He had no idea how long she had been sitting there, but by emptiness of her cup he could tell it must've been a while.

"I won't be able to see the rain from there." Temari was enjoying the view of the rain, but her boyfriend standing in front of her shirtless definitely didn't make her want to get up.

"But that chair doesn't seem comfortable to sit in all day."

"It isn't the most cozy but the perfect view of the rain makes it all worthwhile."

Shikamaru just let her be, knowing that she had to leave for Suna in the morning. But her sitting in that chair was not comfortable and Shikamaru knew that. So while she was gone, he made sure that he had a cozy place just for her.

After two months, Temari finally returned to Konoha and it was the perfect day. The sky was dark and so were the huge grey clouds in the sky. Thunder storms had always seem to soothe her, so she ran to Shikamaru's apartment and instead of him doing work or reading, she found he was sleep. So she left him alone and decided to take a shower to get rid of the dirt that comes along with traveling after three days.

Instead of grabbing one of her shirts, she opted to grab a sweater from his dresser which was too big for her. Slowly she closed the drawer, trying not to wake him.

"I didn't expect you to be here." Temari didn't know he was awake, but as she turned to him still lying on the bed, it was hard to tell.

"Well Gaara needed documents dropped off and they were too important to send them through e-mail."

"Well I'm glad you're here." Shikamaru told her as he hopped out of bed, grabbing her hand and heading to the living room. "It's raining so I assume you're about to sit by the window."

"Yea, I just like the tranquil feeling that rain brings with it. I would like it if you joined me, sitting in the wooden chair for a few hours won't hurt."

"It will hurt, which is why I did something about it." Shikamaru walked over to a cushioned window seat that wasn't there before. Temari noticed the purple pillows that was there, and knew Shikamaru had this made just for her.

"Did you actually build this?" Temari asked surprisingly. She never knew Shikamaru to build anything unless it was absolutely necessary. But the fact he took time out of his day just to ensure that she was satisfied brought her warmth.

"Yep, I guess you can't call me lazyass anymore." Shikamaru folded his arms nonchalantly, as a small grin appeared on his face. He tried to act like building the seat wasn't a big deal when in reality, it was. Anything that had to deal with Temari and her happiness was important to him.

"Yea I can. I bet you're going to be sleeping on this thing everyday."

"I made it just for you. I didn't want your tranquility to be ruined by some painful wooden chair. So I will not be laying here...unless you want me to?"

"Just for tonight, I think the rain is more enjoyable when you watch it with someone."

Temari smiled at Shikamaru, as he sat down, leaning his back on the wall. Temari nestled between him, laying back so that she was now leaning on his chest. Just being here together made the entire night tranquil.


	364. Day 364

•Smile•*

"You've been lying in your bed all day-" Shikaku bardged into his son's room, not bothering to knock. He knew that Sasuke's rescue mission was hard for Shikamaru; almost losing your friends on a mission that you were suppose to lead could really make you feel defeated.

"There's nothing else to do." Shikamaru's voice was lacking emotion as his body was sprawled out on his bed while he blankly stared at the ceiling. Shikaku could tell he had been there for a while, deep in thought.

"You sounded more alive when you cried in front of that girl-" Shikaku gently pushed his son's leg over so that he could have a seat on the bed, trying to figure out what had his son in a daze.

"Please don't bring her up." Shikamaru groaned, placing his forearm over his face, hoping his dad will take the hint and not bring her up.

"Is she what has you like this?" Shikaku raised his eyebrow "What's her name again?"

"Temari, her name is Temari and I get her out of my mind."

"Seems like she has you whipped and you're only thirteen. Your mom didn't have me whipped until I was like sixteen, seems like you set a record." The loud laugh that came Shikaku frustrated Shikamaru. He needed his dads advice and his teasing wasn't helping. But he couldn't go to anyone else about this problem so he was going to have to endure it, because his dad always

"I am not whipped, especially not by her. She has a bad attitude, she's loud, and she constantly calls me crybaby." Shikamaru sat up, sitting next to his father as his hair draped over his shoulders, falling unto the shirt that hadn't been changed since the night before.

"She sounds just like Yoshino...Maybe Temari would be good for you."

"Dad I'm serious."

"I'm serious too. What does she have that has you mesmerized."

"I don't know, her green eyes are nice, maybe even pretty. I like that she's tough and she's smart. She saved my life-" Shikamaru realized that there were many things about Temari that added to her attractiveness, he just never noticed it before until he said it out loud.

"That's a long list for you not to know."

"Those things are nice, but it's her smile. It wasn't a typical smile that those girls in the movies have. It was different."

"Well describe it"

"It's big, bright, beautiful. I couldn't help but to smile back. It's just special to me for some reason."

"I never expected you to be the romantic kind. But seems to me that you're in love."

"I told you dad, she's troublesome. I already have a plan to marry a girl that's average, Temari is far from average."

"Look Shikamaru..." Shikaku took a deep breath before a giant grin appeared on his face. "I'm just going to tell you now, you and her are going to continue to work together and I bet that's going to evolve into something else."

"Dad-" Shikamaru didn't wasn't in the mood to hear what his father had to say if it wasn't going to get Temari out of his head. Instead he was just making Shikamaru think about her more, and the longer he thought about Temari the more he was starting to develop a crush on her.

"Shut up, I'm not finished. I know you're thirteen and shouldn't be telling you this, but the way you feel about her smile is going grow. Eventually you'll love the way she talk, the way she fight, her walk would even mean something to you."

"How do you know it's going to be her?" His dad was smart, but there was no way he could predict the future. But not once in his thirteen years has he dad been wrong, so maybe he had a point.

"Because Nara men are lazy and you already started to put effort into Temari, you're not going to feel like doing the flirting thing over again."

"Flirting thing!?" Shikamaru didn't flirt with Temari, she always had to say something with an attitude, so Shikamaru had to say something back. That was just their way of communicating with each other.

"Ino tells Inoichi everything, Inoichi tells me everything, but that's not the point. Stop moping around because you finally found a girl you're attracted to, it's not a bad thing that her smile has you whipped. It was bound to happen sometime Shikamaru."

Shikamaru was still a bit hesitant about what his dad had said that day. But as time went on, he realized everything Shikaku told him was right. Six years later, everything about Temari, he adored. And just like his father said, Temari had him whipped. He just wish his dad was here to see it happen.


	365. Day 365

**WE'RE DONE!! I'm glad that I was able to actually write everyday for a year, but at the same time I'm sad that it has come to an end. Now that this is complete, I'll go and finish my other stories and probably go revise my old ones. I want to give a big thanks to those that been there since the beginning and to all those who took time out of their day to read and leave reviews because without them I wouldn't have gotten to this point. So thank you guys for going on this journey with me because it means a lot. :)**

•Amazing•*

Yoshino was running about the house, making sure everything was perfect. Her hair was wild, her apron was filthy but at least the house was finally spotless. She had woken up at five a.m, ensuring every speck of dust was completely removed from her home before he had to prepare the biggest meal she possibly could.

Now she was in a rush to her room, getting ready to clean herself up before everyone came over. But while she was on her way, a picture of Shikaku caught her attention.

She slowly walked up to the frame, taking it her hands, noticing herself, her son and Shikaku at the beach, having a picnic.

"It was just the three of us then." Yoshino gently wiped the glass with her thumb, trying to get a feel of her husband as if he was there with them. "You wouldn't believe how big our family is now. There's Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. And Shinki. Then you have Shikadai and Shikari, who was born not even a week ago. You would've loved all of them"

Before placing the frame back into its rightful place, Yoshino placed a kiss on it, knowing that her husband was looking out for their family.

She ran and quickly took a shower, before placing on a casual outfit. Soon she heard the door bell ring, and she rushed to open it, finding that it was Gaara with Temari who was holding her newborn baby.

"Where are the others at? And why is Shikamaru here helping you with the baby?" Yoshino held her hands out, silently asking Temari to hold the baby. Temari gladly gave her to Yoshino, knowing that Yoshino would be delighted.

"Him and Kankuro went off to do who knows what, so I sent Shinki and Shikadai to look for them, but they haven't returned-"

Just then a bunch of steps could be heard in the distance before they became louder and closer. Temari turned and seen the four of them, out of breath as if they had been running for days.

"Sorry mom, Kankuro-" Shikamaru could see the angry scowl on his mother's face, but it was Kankuro's fault why they were late. Somehow they ended up on the other side of Konoha. And they had to run, because suddenly the trains were shut down. And even though they were Shinobi, trying to avoid pedestrians while running for forty five minutes was a mission within itself.

"Don't blame me for anything" Kankuro finally caught his breath as he tried to defend himself. "I couldn't come here empty handed, so I went to the flower shop to pick up some flowers."

With her empty hand, Yoshino grabbed the bouquet of pink tulips, appreciative that Kankuro went through the trouble of getting these.

"They're my favorite, Thank you Kankuro." Yoshino managed to give him a hug, before giving a hug to both Shikadai and Shinki.

"I can't take all the credit, I had a little help from Shikamaru."

"Well come in, the food is ready. I bet you guys are starving from that long train ride."

"It's always a pleasure to eat here Yoshino, it's definitely better than what we get at home." Gaara said as he shut the door behind him, being that he was the last to enter the house.

Yoshino couldn't help but to feel flattered as she lead everyone into the kitchen. Shikamaru had grabbed his daughter as he took a seat between his wife and son, while the everyone else sat around the table saving the head for Yoshino.

Everything from miso to barbecue was placed on the table. Yoshino had prepared everything to ensure everyone ate something that they enjoyed.

The sound of laughter came about over dinner as Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru discussed their missions when they younger to their children. And of course Shikadai learned how his father ended up with the nickname 'crybaby'.

Her entire family here with her today was amazing. The feeling made her feel warmth, as she seen a smile on everyone's face. She remembers a time when her house felt cold. Right after the war, It was silent as her and Shikamaru were going through a rough time. But she was ecstatic when her son brought Temari home. Her family was expanding and that coldness was diminishing. Soon her brother's came along, then the kids which turned her house noisier than she thought was possible. But wouldn't trade this amazing moment for anything in the world.


End file.
